One Hundred Kisses
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: "How about a wager. If you don't like me after one hundred surprise kisses, then I have to do whatever you want me to do for a day. But if you do like me," the fox grinned. "Then you have to wear something for me. We have a deal?" Judy looked at Nick's outstretched paw. This would be the easiest bet she ever made. "Deal." Cover art by charliebarkinq on tumblr
1. The Bet

**AN: So, just a few notes about this story as it will be different from any other I've written. Each chapter will be one kiss. I'll be writing this with the help of Blenderguy 15, and you, the reader. After reading this chapter, if you'd like to submit an idea, send it my way in a pm and I will post it if it is A) appropriate to the rating of the story, and B) if it fits with the story's flow and isn't crazy out of character as written thus far. If it is approved, I will post that chapter with your name credited as the idea behind it in an AN at the top of the page. Sound like fun? I hope it is! Now enjoy! :)**

 **One Hundred Kisses**

 **Chapter 1: The Bet**

* * *

"You really want to bet on that Carrots? Your history of winning bets against me has been fairly non-existent."

"Are you saying that you are afraid of taking this bet because you might lose?" Judy asked turning the question around.

It had begun as any normal day between Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Walking to work together, grabbing some coffee from the nearby Snarlbucks, ribbing each other as they made the journey to ZPD headquarters, then idly chatting with Officer Clawhauser at the front desk before roll call.

Though while talking to Clawhauser, their entire routine changed; with just one sentence.

"Oh, I just have to say this. You too look so adorable together!"

The cheetah was grinning down at the fox and rabbit officers who had just walked up to the front desk. "So, when's your next date, hmm?" The cheetah was bouncing up and down in his seat. "Have you too, you know, kissed yet?"

Nick laughed as Judy's cheeks went bright red and she stomped her foot.

"We're not dating Ben," she began, slightly annoyed but more embarrassed at what the cheetah had said. "So no to both of those questions and please, stop asking us."

The cheetah seemed to visibly deflate. "But why not, you too are just perfect for each other. I could totally see you two going out and becoming a couple someday." His voice was barely a whisper by the end of his statement.

"Yes," answered Nick, grinning at his partner. "Why is it that you wouldn't want to go on a date with me. Is the rabbit scared of the fox and what he might do?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Not in the slightest, Slick."

"Then why don't we have some fun and help poor Clawhauser out. I think you may have broke him by saying you weren't interested in going out with me." The fox pointed at the cheetah who was slouching so low in his seat now, that the folds of his neck were nearly covering his eyes. He had even stopped eating the donut that sat now on the lip of the desk next to the cheetah's snowglobe of Gazelle.

"I didn't break him." Judy shot back, putting her paws on her hips. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this topic anyways, Nick. It isn't like I've seen you going out on any dates in the past few months." In fact, Judy couldn't even remember a time when she had heard Nick talk about dating at all.

"I'm just looking out for our friend here," Nick retorted, his sly smile still on his face." I think all it would take to bring him back from the brink of emotional death would be one kiss."

Nick's grin was becoming seriously annoying to the rabbit. Her foot started tapping the ground quickly. "Nick, I don't think even 100 kisses to your mug would cause Clawhauser any emotional joy. It would only gross him out if anything."

"You wound me, Carrots." Nick stepped back, a paw over his heart with a faked look of pain on his face. "I happen to know that a fox's kiss can cure any mammal's melancholy." Isn't that right big guy?

The cheetah nodded his head slowly, though with how slouched he was his chin and mouth disappeared into his neck folds. It was a tragic sight which began pulling at Judy's heart.

"Then why don't you kiss Ben over there and fix him right up." Judy said, stepping forward. "I'm sure that would work." The cheetah's eyes widened as they darted to Nick and he began shaking his head back and forth while mouthing the word, 'no', over and over again.

Nick folded his arms across his chest. "See, he doesn't want that. Only a fox kissing a bunny will make him feel better."

Again, Judy looked over to Clawhauser who had visibly brightened and was now shaking his head up and down. Nick gestured to him with a smile on his face. "See, even just the thought of it made him a little bit happier. Can you please be a nice bunny and make the cheetah's dreams come true?

"Stop pushing the subject, Nick."

"I'm only doing this to help a friend. And I know you bunnies are emotional so you know how much this poor guys' heart is aching right now."

"I doubt it, Nick. I think you both are just trying to milk this subject for all its worth." Her eyes were directed at Nick and didn't see Clawhauser shaking his head up and down before the fox next to him put his paw on the top of the cheetah's head to stop his gesturing. "The answer is still no." Judy huffed, growing more visibly annoyed each passing minute.

"Come on, Fluff. I bet you'd enjoy it." The fox was back to his sly grin he always wore when trying to convince another animal to do something for him.

"I bet you even after 100 'fox kisses' I wouldn't," came the miffed reply.

"Well then," Nick leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. "How about a wager. If you aren't convinced after 100 fox kisses, then I have to do whatever you want me to do for a day. Though if you are, then you have to wear something for me."

Judy was glaring at her partner. Usually his joking was minimal in its extent but today he seemed to be really stretching her patience. Though that offer of his was tempting. It was an easy deal to make. Even if she found _some_ tiny fraction of satisfaction from him trying to kiss her 100 times, she could still say no and finally get payback for all the times he had pranked her in the past.

Revenge would be sweet.

"Fine," she finally grumbled, though with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "If I'm not convinced after 100 kisses, then you have to burn your shirt and tie from when we first met _and_ wear the meter maid get up for a month."

"A month is more than a day, Carrots."

"And sentences for harassing a police officer are longer than that," Judy shot back, a sly grin now on her face. She cocked her head to the side and slid her hip out as well in a taunting pose, "So do you want the deal or not?"

The foxes eyes lowered as he realized the predicament he was now in. He had pushed the limits of his sarcasm this morning with her, and if he backed out now, he was sure to hear about this from the rabbit for a _long while._ Forget that, he would be hearing it from the entire station for as long as he worked there. He sighed, realizing as he stared into her grinning smile and sparkling eyes that she had just out hustled him...again. He put back on his trademark grin and put out his paw.

"Fine, it's a deal. "

"Alright, Nick. Prepare to lose to a rabbit, once again...wha?"

In the middle of the pawshake, Nick abruptly pulled the rabbit forward and before she knew what was happening, he placed quite a tender kiss right between her ears.

Her mouth hung open as Nick backed away with a smile. _Had he really just done that?_ she thought?

"One down," he chuckled. "Though from the look on your face you won't make it past 12." With that the vulpine quickly turned and headed down the hallway to the bullpen to get ready for the day. Judy was still stuck in the same position, her paw still outstretched, her mouth hanging open and one ear titled to the side of her head.

 _Oh cheese and crackers_...she thought. _What have I agreed to?_

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 1**

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it! The first of 100 kisses between Nick and Judy. If you'd like to submit ideas or help write, pm me and we'll talk. And this won't take away time from me writing "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox." That will still be updated weekly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Kiss my Badge!

**Chapter 2 Kiss my badge!**

* * *

Judy was angry as she walked into the bullpen several minutes after Nick had already arrived. She was angry at herself for agreeing to this stupid bet between her and Nick, was angry at Nick for even promoting it, and angry at Clawhauser for being the instigator of it all.

Though she was still mostly angry at Nick. She stormed into the room allowing the door to slam behind her. Several of her coworkers made way for her as she marched over to her regular seat to prepare for their morning assignments.

She stopped before her chair, glaring angrily up at the smirking fox who occupied half of it.

"You're in your own chair today, Wilde. Move it!"

"My, my, aren't we a bit emotional today Carrots?"

"Move...it!" Judy hissed as her foot began rapidly tapping the carpet.

Once again the door slammed open, this time the massive form of Chief Bogo taking up the entire frame.

"Alright everyone, find your seats. Let's get started."

Nearly all the officers moved to their respected chairs. All except for one.

"Hopps, do you not understand what _find your seat_ means?"

Judy was about to open her mouth to explain, but the glare from the water buffalo silenced her. She angrily hopped onto the chair, purposefully jabbing her partner with her elbow as she sat down.

Bogo proceeded with the assignments for the day, most of them quite boring to be honest. When he finally reached the two shortest officers, he spoke the words most dreaded by both of them.

"Parking Duty."

With a loud, _'Dismissed'_ , Bogo walked out of the bullpen, leaving the bunny and the fox as the only two mammals left in the room.

Judy turned and glared at Nick. "Look what you did, we got parking duty now because you!"

"Why Carrots, I have done absolutely nothing wrong." He was grinning at her. "If anything, we got parking duty because _you_ weren't in your seat on time."

He tussled her ears as he hopped off the chair and began walking towards the door.

"Are you coming, Fluff?" Nick shouted over his shoulder as he opened the door to leave. He took one step before he felt a paw jabbing him in his stomach. Looking down, he saw Judy glaring at him.

"How did you get here so fast, Carrots?" Nick asked, as he had only opened the door a second before and could have sworn he hadn't heard her leave the seat yet.

"I have my ways, Nick." She jabbed him in his stomach again as he reached down to rub it.

"You're going to bruise me if you keep doing that. I'll have to file assault charges on you if you don't cease and desist."

Judy was fuming, yet he still had that smirk plastered on his face.

"Look, Nick," she began, poking him again for good measure. "Even with this _bet_ we have, I don't want you pulling any of your stunts while we are at work. It could cost us our partnership if you try anything stupid."

"I don't do anything that is stupid," Nick laughed, placing a paw over his chest in mock hurt. "I'd have you know that I am by far, the smartest animal in the room."

"That isn't hard considering since I'm standing out here, you're the only animal in that room." Judy retorted with a grin of her own.

"Touche Carrots." Nick bowed elegantly before Judy, leaning his head up so he could watch her reaction. The rabbit rolled her eyes, mumbling something along the lines of _stupid fox_.

"You know you love me," he laughed as he opened the door further and gently slid himself past the rabbit obstacle.

"Don't push it, Nick!"

"I would never dream of doing that," he said. "I value you way too much to put your job in any jeopardy." He began walking away. "Plus, who else would I be able to annoy if you weren't around."

He waved a shiny metal object in the air, the gold glistening in the early morning sun. Judy's eyes widened as she looked down, only to see her badge missing from the kevlar covering her chest.

"Hey!" she yelled, sprinting after the fox who had just turned the corner of the hallway. She dashed around the turn, only to barely stop before running into Nick who was waiting just around the corner.

She managed to stop barely in front of his head which was lowered to her level. He leaned forward and gave her nose a quick kiss as he placed the badge back upon her chest. Her nose twitched and she pulled backwards as Nick laughed and straightened.

"That's number two, Carrots." That sly grin was plastered over his face again as Judy tried wiping at her nose.

"Seriously, Nick?" she rubbed her nose one last time with her arm before glaring at him.

"Serious as blueberry pie," he responded. "Now let's get to parking duty before you run into any more trouble."

Judy glared at the retreating form of the fox. Her nose twitched.

She would get him back for that.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 2**

* * *

 **AN: Hope you are enjoying these one shots! I'm finding they are quite fun to write so I hope you are enjoying them as well! Again, keep the ideas coming! I have around 20 of the chapters planned out already so expect them to come rapidly as you. Next up, Chapters 3 and 4 written by Blenderguy15! :)**


	3. Pawcuffed Meter Maids

**Chapter 3: Pawcuffed Meter Maids**

Written by Blenderguy15

* * *

"Man, Carrots. This Joke-Mobile is _quite_ _tight_ ," Nick drawled. He was scrunched up against his partner, his neck craned forward just to fit inside. "It would be _very_ easy for me to just lean over and – mmph!"

Nick tried to move, but his muzzle was clasped in the iron-like grip of his partner. She was ticked, and wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm as she drove the small vehicle through the busy streets of Zootopia. "Try to kiss me again today, and I'll punch your shiny teeth out. One...by...one."

Over their time working together on the force, Nick had learned a lot about Judy. The _one_ thing he had learned that was the most important than all the rest; not to tempt the depths of her fury. _T _hat_ _ was something that scared him.

Nick incoherently mumbled through his closed muzzle, his arms gesturing as if he were playing charades. Judy rolled her eyes and released her grip, sending a warning glare his way before focusing on the road once more.

Nick took in an exaggerated gasp. "Geez, Carrots, you could've killed me!" he said dramatically. His attitude changed on a dime as he gave the bunny a smug look. "But I'm up to three," he said in a sing-song voice.

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "No you're not!" she said incredulously. "You haven't kissed... me..." she looked at the paw that was just holding Nick's muzzle. The fox's grin grew into a beaming smile.

Nick leaned back, his arms behind his head. "Sweet, sweet, sweet victory!" Judy wiped her paw off on her uniform, grumbling.

He certainly was a sly fox. One hundred kisses was still a _long_ way away and she still held the secret weapon. All she had to do at the end was say she didn't enjoy any of them and he'd be wearing her vest and hat for a _long_ time. She was pulled from her thoughts as her ears heard the distinct ringing of an overdue parking meter. She slammed her foot on the brake, throwing the reclining fox forward. Nick groaned as his head hit the front of the small vehicle, but Judy ignored him; she was already dealing out the ticket for the meter.

"Come on, Nick, we've got work to do!" she called as Nick rubbed his aching head. "Sloth," she mumbled under her breath with a sly smile.

"I heard that, Carrots!" he said; he actually hadn't, but he assumed she would make a snarky comment. Heck, she probably called him something along the lines of "sloth."

Judy rolled her eyes before her ears perked to the sound of another overdue parking meter. She rushed across the street so fast that all Nick saw of her was a blurry, gray streak. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind.

Nick sauntered over to the small gray bunny as Judy finished typing the ticket. "Alright, Carrots, I've got an idea."

"If it has to do with your _bet_ , then no thanks," Judy said; she was already getting tired of Nick's antics, and they haven't even had lunch yet.

"Hear me out, Carrots," Nick said. "Any time I beat you to a parking meter, I get to kiss you. Easy."

Judy thought for a moment, and a plan formulated in her head. There was hope for her yet; she _was_ the bunny that managed to write two hundred tickets before noon, after all! Though a nagging voice in her mind told her that he was plotting something.

Nick leaned forward. "So, do we have a deal, Carrots?" He held out his paw.

Judy ignored the voice of warning as she gave Nick a smug look. "Deal," she said, taking his paw.

 _CLICK_

"What?"

Judy looked behind her. Her other paw was now pawcuffed to the parking meter. Judy whipped around, her eyes filled with fury.

"NICK!" she cried; across town, Chief Bogo felt a chill run down his spine.

Nick gave the bunny a sly smile. "What? _You_ agreed to this!"

Judy stood there, her fuming anger keeping any coherent words from forming. A distinct ringing caught both of their attentions. Judy's ears dropped as her heart skipped a beat.

"That's my cue, Carrots! See you in a minute," Nick said with a wink and a salute, leaving Judy struggling against her restraints.

Her ears constantly perked as multiple parking meters sounded, and her heart lowered further with each one.

"Five, six, seven," she counted, wincing with each number. "Again, what did I get myself into?"

Judy could only watch as Nick flaunted his victory in her face. He took his precious time as he walked from meter to meter as she tried pulling free of the pawcuffs.; he took his precious time as he typed out the tickets with sloth speed. With each ticket, Judy silently willed the fox to stop. He didn't. She wished that she had his key...

Judy's eyes widened. _I just need A key_. She reached into her pocket, drawing out the now treasured object and used it to free herself from the metal cuffs.

Nick chuckled as he walked towards another meter. _Eight more kisses for me..._ Nick thought. He was about to put in the information for the ticket when a red card suddenly thumped onto the car. Looking down, he saw a very irate Judy glaring back at him, thumping her foot.

"Well, look who managed to free herself," he laughed. "At least I got another eight kisses out of that."

For a moment, Judy thought about giving Nick a punch in the gut. However, another, more sinister idea formed in her mind. She remained calm as Nick kissed her head and face; she would get back at him _very_ soon.

 _Chink_

Nick paused at the last kiss, his eyes moving slowly down to his paw...

...which was now cuffed to a nearby post. Judy smiled slyly at him, before turning away, whistling as she walked slowly towards another expired meter.

Revenge _is_ _sweet._

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 11**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, Blenderguy15 here! Just want to remind you all that if you want your idea in the story, you need to PM your idea to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps! You'll have a better chance than if you placed your ideas in a review!** **Hope you enjoyed another chapter!**


	4. More Fuel to the Fire

**Chapter 4: More Fuel to the Fire**

Written By Blenderguy15

* * *

"You want to do what, Carrots?"

"You heard me."

The dynamic duo was back at the ZPD, finishing their day. It had taken nearly an hour for Nick to free himself from the pawcuffs his partner had placed on him, a feat considering she also stole his key so he had to carefully pick the lock with his claw.

And now the two were arguing, again.

Judy stood with her paws on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Nick's answer.

"Let me get this straight," Nick chuckled, turning to the bunny. " _You_ want to change the bet to the first one to one hundred surprise kisses wins? While still keeping the original rules of that if I win, you have to wear something for me, and if you don't like my special fox kisses, I have to do what you want me to do for a month. I have all that right?"

Judy nodded, a look of determination on her face. "It's _your_ smartest move, Nick. I could very easily say that I didn't enjoy your kisses when you hit one hundred, _even if_ I did. If you take the bet, all you have to do is beat me to one hundred kisses." The bunny stared up at him, imitated that same coy smile he had developed after years of practice.

And she had it now down pat after less than a year of spending time around him.

Nick pondered this; she had a point. Worse than that in Nick's mind, _she_ knew she had a point. Nick chuckled again. _Sly bunny,_ he thought.

"Right," Nick began as he finished packing away his orange vest. "But I think _you_ just want an excuse to kiss me back," he gently flicked her bunny nose. "I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist me."

Judy's ears went scarlet as she rubbed her sensitive nose. "Whatever, do we have a deal or not?" she asked, more flustered than irate; besides, arguing with Nick at this point could ruin her chances of revenge! But, was it really revenge? In fact, _why_ _was_ she doing this in the first place? She would be playing into the fantasies of the entire ZPD if she tried to beat Nick to one hundred surprise kisses! Judy shook her head to remove these thoughts; of course she was out for revenge! Judy wanted to show Nick that _she_ could be as smart as a fox.

Nick chuckled upon seeing Judy grow flustered. _Bunnies are so emotional,_ he thought, rolling his eyes. He donned his signature grin and held out his paw. "Deal."

Judy hesitated for a second, her doubts and warnings screaming at her again. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head and grasped Nick's paw. The new bet now made, the two cops clocked out and exited the front doors of the ZPD.

Once outside the doors, Nick quickly spun Judy around as if she were his tango partner; Judy gave a surprised yelp. Upon catching her at the end of her spin, Nick leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, just between her amethyst eyes.

"That's twelve for me," Nick said as he allowed Judy to regain her balance. "Zero for you! Come on, Carrots, you're going to have to try harder if you want to beat me!"

"Wanna bet on that?" Judy said with a smirk. She turned to begin walking down the steps; Nick followed suit.

"If I were you Carrots, I would be careful about making bets; you're not any closer to – "

Judy suddenly swept her legs beneath Nick's, tripping the fox. His eyes widened as he began falling, his arms windmilling to keep his balance. Judy quickly grabbed Nick's tie and pulled the fox away from the edge of the stairs. As Nick fell towards Judy, the bunny caught the fox in a similar "tango" stance. With a smirk, Judy gave Nick a kiss on the forehead, between his emerald eyes.

"That's one for me," Judy said as she allowed Nick to fall to the ground, dusting off her hands with a satisfied grin. Humming a happy tune, Judy bounded down the steps. Nick rubbed his head, his eyes fearfully following his partner.

What had he gotten himself into?

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 12**

 **Judy: 1**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Blenderguy15 here (again). Now that Judy has upped the ante, all I have to say is this: Prepare yourselves for one heck of a ride!**


	5. Car Troubles

**Chapter 5: Car Troubles**

* * *

Nick and Judy were walking home together as they always did, though after the events of the day, both were much quieter than usual. Occasionally, one would glance at the other with a scheming look on their face, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

Both were trying to plan out just how to win the bet, _especially_ now that Judy had just upped-the-ante between them. Judy was mentally battling herself, telling herself over and over that they were crossing so many lines with what they were doing and her other half trying to convince her otherwise.

Nick had already gotten her in trouble with the Chief, they had been given parking duty, and worst of all - at least in her mind - Nick was already up to 12 kisses! It wasn't even the end of the first day of the bet.

 _He was certainly taking this seriously,_ she thought, and snuck a glance at the fox walking along next to her on the sidewalk.

He seemed relaxed, but by the twitching of his ears she knew he was deep in thought; that was probably the reason why his usual coy grin wasn't plastered on his mug. His eyes darted to hers and he gave her a wink, causing a red tint and slight heat to fill Judy's cheeks and ears.

"What'cha thinking, Carrots?" Nick stated, laughing when she quickly turned her eyes from his. "What? Is the little rabbit embarrassed." He smirked as Judy punched him lightly in his arm, though he could see the small smile on her face as she turned away from him.

"I don't see any reason for that after the stunts _you_ pulled today, Nick." Judy finally muttered, glaring back at him, though the hints of the smile before still there. "You know I hate meter maid duty, so you owe me now. Plus I can't imagine what the other officers will be talking about at the station tomorrow; you aren't exactly being discreet with this bet."

"Let me guess," Nick interrupted, glancing down at his friend. "You're getting worried that we'll lose our jobs or be assigned different partners due to you not being able to contain yourself around me and my charms." He wiggled his eyebrows as Judy growled, clenched her paws and started walking faster past him.

"Sometimes I really hate you," Judy grumbled as she quickly began putting space between her and the fox.

"You know you love me!" Nick yelled ahead, laughing when Judy's ears went from standing straight up, to lowering down behind her. He watched her shoulders slump before she turned around and walked towards him.

"Look, Nick." she began, pointing a paw at him. "I don't know why you suddenly decided to humiliate both of us like this, but please, for the sake of my sanity, don't mess up our work because of what you have planned."

That gave Nick pause, and he suddenly realized that maybe he had taken this a bit too far. He looked at the rabbit in front of him, her amethyst eyes sparkling in the gently approaching dusk, and thought about how her one dream in life had been to become a police officer.

Nick stopped. The realization hit him that _he_ could be putting her lifelong dream into jeopardy with what he was trying to accomplish. His ears began turning red; he was thankful nobody would be able to tell with his crimson fur.

"Alright, Fluff, I'll try to be more discreet about our bet." He said it with as much sincerity as he could muster given the circumstances, and it appeared to placate the rabbit. However, as he walked past her and quickly rubbed his paw between her ears like he knew she didn't like him doing, he had to fit in at least _one_ snarky comment.

Otherwise she might suspect he was going soft.

"I don't want your cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail getting bent out of shape over this after all." He heard her foot thumping and laughed as he started dashing down the sidewalk. He quickly heard her following him.

 _I hope I didn't overdo it with calling her tail 'cute,'_ Nick thought, stealing a glance behind him. Judging by Judy's face, he had definitely done so. He gulped as he ran past the sidewalk and across a crosswalk, keeping his eyes focused on the bunny who was now catching up to him.

Though, he wondered why her eyes suddenly widened as she put on a burst of speed that caused Nick to nearly trip as he tried to get away. The fox turned his head just in time to hear a horn of a large truck driven by a sheep barreling towards him.

He hadn't even realized he ran in the middle of the road. He put his paws in front of him, frozen in place. Suddenly, a grey blur knocked into him, sending the two mammals onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road as the truck whizzed past.

Nick turned onto his back, pushing himself up with his paws. His eyes were wide as he watched the truck fly by. He saw Judy next to him, standing above him and glaring at him.

"You really need to watch where you're going, Nick! You could have gotten yourself killed!" There was a distinct hurt in her eyes, making him feel even worse about the ribbing he had just given her. It would have been horrible for her if the last words he had said to her were in such a mocking tone. He took her outstretched paw and let her help him up to his feet. Nick surprised her when he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, Carrots," he mumbled, "For being such a dumb fox today."

"It's alright," she replied. She glanced up at him, but he didn't see her mischievous grin until too late. He felt her leap up in his arm and place a tiny peck on his cheek. His arms dropped to his sides as she hopped a few feet away.

"Just don't be so distracted next time, or at least wait to cross the street _after_ you can think clearly!" she said in a sing-song voice. "See you tomorrow, Nick!"

Nick placed a paw on the spot where Judy had kissed him. He followed the rabbit's advice though and didn't leave his spot on the sidewalk for a good 30 minutes before heading for home.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 12**

 **Judy: 2**

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, things are getting serious now! And thank you for all the feedback, reviews, ideas and contributions all of you have made to the story! There are dozens of ideas you've sent in, and several chapters written to be placed in the story. Thank you so much and keep on letting me know what you want to see in this story! With 200 kisses between them, lots of ideas are out there. ;) And to keep count, I'm adding a kiss count on the bottom so everyone knows where they are at. Oh, and if it doesn't say who wrote the chapter, it was me. ;) Otherwise I'll let you know who wrote it and where the idea came from. ;)**


	6. It's Not Delivery

**Chapter 6: It's Not Delivery** _ **...**_

* * *

Judy slammed her door closed to her apartment, leaning her head against it as she let out a deep breath.

 _It has been a long day..._

Somehow, in the space of the last 12 hours, it had gone from a regular day to one that had been completely insane. Thanks to her partner, _that dumb fox_ , she muttered under her breath, she now was wrapped up in the most outrageously stupid bet she had ever had the misfortune to make.

And due to that bet, she had been assigned meter maid duty, pawcuffed to a meter, gotten in trouble with Bogo and had barely saved Nick's life. Not to mentioned being kissed 12 times by that annoying partner of hers.

She groaned, slowly pounding her head against the door in anger. Nick had become insufferable today and dodging the many attempted kisses he sent her way had mentally and physically drained her. Judy trudged over to her bed and plopped down on it, rubbing her eyes as she sighed.

"Tomorrow's another day."

 _"Remember last time you said that, bunny?"_

 _"Yeah, you ended up saving the city with that fox!"_

 _"I was going to say that!"_

 _"No I was."_

 _"I was!"_

 _"You shut up!"_

 _"No, you shut up!"_

Judy groaned, of course the Oryx-Antlersons were home.

"Can't you too just be quiet for one night!" Judy finally yelled.

The shouting in the other room stopped for a moment. Judy smiled, at least they _sometimes_ listened to her.

Until she heard a whispered voice next door.

 _"You're breathing too loud Pronx, the rabbit can't sleep. Shut up!"_

 _"No, you shut up!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

Judy grabbed her pillow and dropped it over her ears. It was going to be a long night at this rate.

A heavy set of knocks on her door, startled her. She sat up in her bed, wondering who would even be visiting her at this hour.

"Dinner delivery from Raman Brahman for..." a husky, deep voice sounded outside the door. "...a Miss Hopps?"

Judy narrowed her eyes. She never ordered out so who was really at the door? She silently slipped off the bed and padded softly towards the door. She could hear the shuffling of feet right outside. By the sounds of the slight movement, it was most likely a small to medium sized mammal. Judy collected herself and took a deep breath.

 _Remember your training._

She gripped the door handle, waiting a few seconds to see if the stranger outside noticed the slight sound. When she was sure they hadn't, she turned the knob and swung the door open, while at the same time jumping forward, delivering a quick kick into the stomach of the mammal outside.

Judy heard a loud 'oomph' as she landed and rolled into the hallway and was up within a moment, grabbing the mammal by the shirt and getting ready to flip them onto their back, pawcuffs already in her paw when she stopped.

"Nick? Cheese and Crackers, what are you trying to do?"

The fox had his hands in front of his face, grinning nervously. "I guess you don't like raman then?"

She dropped her hold on his shirt, causing the fox to drop onto the floor. He pushed himself up onto his elbows as he looked at her.

"Seriously, Nick. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to surprise a friend?"

"You've been trying that all day," Judy glowered. She glanced behind her at the clock, noticing it was already 12 minutes past 10pm. She already should have been asleep by now, if not for the antics of her partner. "Look, we both need some sleep unless you want Bogo to give us parking duty again. So go home, Nick."

The rabbit turned and started walking towards her door when she felt a paw grab her own.

"Carrots, I uh..."

She whirled around, twisting the paw in her hands causing the fox to hiss as his arm was pullled behind his back.

"Judy, please, just calm down a second...ah!"

The doe yanked hard once before letting go of his paw. "Nick, I know what you were trying to do here. I don't know what your end goal is with all these kisses of yours, but you aren't getting a 13th one tonight."

"You have to admit, it was a good try at least," the fox was grinning at her while also rubbing his arm.

"No, it wasn't a good try Nick. Trying means you would have had a chance at suceeding."

Now that stung. Nick's ears lowered and his grin disappeared. "All I wanted was a quick kiss from my favorite bunny."

Judy stopped. "You want a kiss, Nick?" She whirled around and grabbed him by his uniform. "Then you'll get one!"

She raced forward, slamming her mouth against his. The shock and the speed of it all caused Nick's eyes to widen, his paws laying limp at his side as Judy pulled away, a wicked looking grin on her face.

"That's three for me."

"Technically, since you kissed me on the lips, it should count for both of us." Nick chuckled as Judy glared at him.

 _"It only counts for the rabbit if she kissed you!"_

 _"No it doesn't, Pronk. It counts for both!"_

 _"You shut up!"_

 _"No you shut up!"_

"Both of you, just shut up!" Judy screamed at the wall, as silence again fell over the hallway. "I agree with Pronk, it only counts for me."

And with that, she turned and slammed the door on her partner who lay dumbfounded in the hallway.

 _"Fox, you found one crazy girlfriend."_ Nick's jaw dropped, then he heard his partner scream from her room.

"Shut up Bucky!"

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 12**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 **AN: And another chapter is up! Three cheers for Bucky and Pronk! :D**


	7. Coffee Shop

**Chapter 7: Coffee Shop**

Written by: Irual

* * *

Walking nonchalantly through the doors of the busy little coffee shop just off the main streets of City Central, Nick paused at the sight that met his large, emerald eyes. Most of the scene was nothing new, after all he usually stopped here right before his shift to get a little extra boost of caffeine to jump start his day. He was a day fox now but that didn't make mornings any less of a drain on his energy.

And with the crazy day he had yesterday with his partner and the lack of sleep from last night, he needed the extra boost.

What made him pause just inside the door and adjust his uniform top self consciously was the fact that his partner the first rabbit Officer Judy Hopps was in fact already in line for drinks. Lately the sight of her in her skin tight patrol uniform with her fluffy tail peeking out just did something to him that he was trying hard not to act on. That and everytime he saw her now, he was thinking of same way to push him closer to winning their bet.

His heart raced but the rest of him was strictly under control as he stepped up beside her to smirk, "Hey Carrots, fancy meeting you here."

Judy's ears swiveled slightly. She could hear Nick's heart rate speeding and slowing which was a little strange but glancing at him she could see he looked perfectly fine.

"Hey Nick. You want your usual Venti milk chocolate mocha and a blueberry muffin right?"

Surprised in spite of himself he nodded and then offered, "You want your usual Grande London Fog with whip and a banana nut muffin right?" She was being quite calm compared to last night when she had plowed him into the hard wooden floor outside her apartment. She had something planned and Nick knew it.

It was his turn to turn the tables on whatever the bunny was planning.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Well then Officer Hopps, why don't you let me get those for us and I'll meet you outside under one of the umbrellas so we can enjoy our breakfast before facing the Chief?"

Judy narrowed her eyes at him and asked suspiciously, "You are offering to pay when it's my turn? Why?"

Nick feigned being hurt and said with a dramatic pout, "What? I can't offer you something nice once in a while without there being an ulterior motive? I'm _hurt_ that you of all mammals would…"

Judy sighed and interrupted him as dramatically as she could while holding back her giggles at his antics, "Okay Nick calm down and stop with the drama. I'll wait outside for you, you overly emotional, sensitive, fox you."

Ignoring his triumphant smirk and the strange looks they were now both getting from the customers and employees Judy went outside to find a place to wait. Nick meanwhile slipped her replacement carrot recording pen into his pocket from where he'd borrowed it while being dramatic and took their orders from the puzzled zebra behind the counter with a jaunty salute.

Stepping outside he saw Judy waiting, tapping her foot under one of the umbrellas and quickly ran to join her. Handing her the drink and her muffin he sat down in the chair opposite her and readied the infamous pen.

While eating their breakfast he asked, "So Cottontail care to up the ante on our little wager?"

At this she turned entirely suspicious and narrowed her beautiful amethyst eyes to demand, "I Knew you were up to something Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Out with it THIS MINUTE!"

Sitting straight and taking off his glasses he turned serious and leaned forward to say, "I am in fact up to something Fluff, I want to add a little rider to our wager. It's been a few kisses now and I think I deserve to know how I'm doing so far."

She leaned forward in surprise and her anger faded as she took in his sincere expression. "You're being awfully pushy about this for just a friendly bet Nick."

Her ears pricked as she picked up his racing heartbeat and she began to suspect that maybe this wasn't JUST a friendly bet to him after all.

"Oh contraire my dear Hopps. After all it's not like I am asking you to decide right now, I just want a progress report." He countered smoothly forcing his heart rate to slow a little as he took a couple of deep breaths.

She braced herself and said firmly, "You know we are best friends Nick and I trust you with my life and even though this is embarrassing I even agreed to this stupid bet because we are _friends_." She let the last word sit in the air for a moment to sink in.

He leaned closer as they talked and while they were almost muzzle to muzzle he thumbed the switch on the recorder pen and asked quietly looking directly in her eyes, "Are you SURE about that Judy? That we are JUST friends?"

For a second she thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes before POW he leaned in and kissed her much more passionately than his other kisses had been. Before she could think Judy found the kiss had ended as the fox pulled away from the blushing bunny. "How am I doing Officer Hopps?"

Caught completely by surprise she gasped, "Impressively, Officer Wilde."

At that he smirked and bowed as he got up saying, "We'd better get going partner or we will be late for muster before scampering towards the precinct leaving a stunned, confused, and working her way towards an angry Judy in his wake.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 13**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 **AN: So, if you liked this chapter, send a thank you Irual's way as she wrote this chapter, and several others that will be upcoming. Thanks again for enjoying this story and go check out her own story, "Zootopia 2 or what happened after the credits?" It's a good one! Catch you all next time!**


	8. Roll Call

**Chapter 8: Roll Call**

Written by: Irual

* * *

Ignoring the way he was being stared at, Nick Wilde dashed madly for the front desk at the precinct and grabbed Benjamin by he paw shushing him before he could start gabbing away about Gazelle.

"You helped get me into this mess and YOU are going to help get me out." The fox hissed, his head turning this way and that as if frantically searching for something, or someone.

Startled, Clawhauser asked, "Wha….?" dropping the donut in his hand.

But Nick was already behind the desk and crouched down so none of him showed above the counter. He was nearly curled up around the cheetah's feet, his body hid to be a small and hidden as possible.

Nick whispered frantically, "Judy is about to come rocketing through those doors and she isn't likely to be happy."

"Why Nick what happened?" asked the friendly receptionist. The feline's eyes went wide. "Oh, did you too become a couple already!" He squealed in joy as Nick tried shushing him.

"No, nothing like that," Nick whispered, though he felt his cheeks growing red. "Let's just say I upped the stakes in our little wager this morning and I'm not 100 percent sure how long it will be until Officer Hopps starts trying to arrest me for disturbing her peace of mind."

The cheetah held out his closed paw, to which Nick exchanged a fist bump before the cheetah's eyes rounded and he offered, "Maybe you should try and get into the bullpen early so Judy won't be tempted to act unprofessional at muster."

Surprised, Nick started to ask what brought that on but was kept silent by the slamming open of the front doors to the ZPD and the tromping of tiny pawed feet, stomping their way to the front desk with all the ferocity of a lion on the hunt.

Glaring Judy demanded, "Where is Nick, Clawhauser?"

The now very nervous cat stuttered, "Ummm he's probably looking for you. I mean he's not here, or with you, so he _must_ be looking for you right? I mean the Chief is death incarnate for police officers who are late for roll call and…"

Judy paused in her glare and sighed. "You're right Ben I'll just…."

Turning to face the muster room doors she caught the briefest glimpse of an unmistakable tail and fumed, "There you are!" before taking off after Nick.

She ran inside to find that the rest of the morning shift was already inside and was horsing around as usual, except for Nick who was sitting innocently in their shared chair talking to Officer McHorn, or at least trying to. The huge Rhino was stoically ignoring the fox's attempts at conversation, and impressively enough, he also ignored the now really angry bunny who stomped her way up the aisle and tapped her foot impatiently beside the chair.

Looking around as though he had just noticed her, Nick offered getting off the chair and making a show of straightening his uniform, "Good Morning Officer Hopps. Please allow me to help you onto the chair."

She actually stared at Nick and as he reached for her paw she shook him off and put her palm against the pulse of his jaw as though checking for his pulse or a fever and demanded, "Who are _you_ and _what_ have you done with my partner?!" Before closing her grip on his necktie threateningly.

Chocking slightly as she pulled his tie tighter and lowering his head he gasped, "Judy wait I…"

Judy was exasperated and angry so she was not paying much attention. Unfortunately for her though everyone else was and the room grew silent as the fox continued to struggle in the bunny's grip. Bogo entered the room to an unusual amount of silence, as well as the sight of Officer Hopps dragging her partner to his knees by his tie in front of the whole squad room.

He started to say something but Wilde abruptly turned the tables on his partner by lifting her at the waist to put her in the chair they usually shared without getting off the floor himself. He _did_ notice their fearless leader, but this opportunity was _too_ good to let pass by.

He knew he'd pay for this later but before Judy could do anything else he planted a chaste kiss on her left cheek the one with the three scars under her soft grey fur and asked, "How am I doing now?"

Judy blushed so much she felt faint and hissed "Terribly! You jerk!" And in response Nick said quietly, "that's not what you said earlier Miss Hopps," and pushed the familiar button on her carrot pen.

"How am I doing Officer Hopps? Impressively Officer Wilde."

And the room exploded…

Chief Bogo sighed and shouted "SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!" but even he knew that no matter how much he wanted to close his eyes and pretend he'd never come in, this wasn't over.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 14**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 **AN: So another chapter written by Irual! Huzzah! So shout out to her for writing this. I'm going to try and continue posting a chapter a day until it makes me go mad, (hopefully not though) so look forward to more kisses and shenanigans coming soon!**


	9. Sparring

**Chapter 9: Sparring**

Written by Irual

* * *

Today was going to be a great day! Today she, Judith Hopps, first rabbit officer of the ZDP was going to take that insufferable FOX down a peg or two. No two ways about it TODAY was IT! Adjusting her padded training helmet and boxing gloves she bounded from the female locker room with just one goal in mind. Finding her partner and current pain in the tail Nicholas P. Wilde, and box him into a corner; in this case literally. Marching her way to the sparring ring she waited impatiently for the two officers currently trading blows to finish, all the while scanning the room to find Nick. Since roll call this morning and the stunt he pulled, she was anxious to get a little revenge on him.

She was no pushover and wasn't going to take his latest antics sitting down.

The others all saw her and she tried not to notice that they edged carefully away from the apron of the ring when she looked at them, but it was strange. I mean sure, she WAS pretty good at these things. Her record of unbroken wins was still intact after all, but she had made sure everyone KNEW she was going to call out Nick today. After the stunt he pulled at roll call this morning, nothing less than humiliating him in the training ring would make up for his trick!

Nick meanwhile was humming cheerfully to himself as he adjusted his helmet and had Wolfard tighten his gloves before he went out to the sparring ring. This bet with Carrots was the most fun he'd thought of in MONTHS. Not only did it mean he could finally show his affections towards Judy at nearly anytime or anyplace without risking her feeling cornered by him since it was all in fun. It was her reactions though, which, had been so all over the place that he could tease her and she would never guess how much those lightning quick exchanges made his blood race and his mind wander.

So far the closest she had gotten to a real clue had been this morning at the coffee shop if he read her expression right, but today he was going to up the ante and no one would be the wiser. Everyone had to spar at some point every month and Judy had insisted that today he spar with her. Usually he tried to avoid that since Judy had been known to be more than a little, well…enthusiastic during these bouts, but not today. Today he was not only going to win, he was going to kiss his favorite person in front of most of the day shift for a second time, and not a single mammal was going to be able to say anything bad about it.

He started towards the ring ignoring Wolfard's quizzical look and realized he was still humming. Blushing under his thick, multicolored pelt he sternly told himself to focus as the other waiting officers noticed him and began to rag him good naturedly as he made his way to the ring.

Delgato, a huge, buff tiger offered, "It was nice knowing you!"

"Hey Wilde, I'll send you flowers at the hospital." grinned Fangmire, a pale colored, happily married wolf who he had worked with before.

"Hey Slick Nick, who's your emergency contact? I'll put them on speed dial," guffawed McHorn who was one of his least favorite rhino's. Oh he was a good cop and a nice enough guy, but he tended to think anyone smaller than a big wolf was too small to do the job and that made liking the guy difficult. Seemed like most of the officers from roll call, as well as a few other ones, had made it back to the precinct for this event.

Seems like word of the bet was starting to get around.

"Good Luck Officer Wilde."

That voice made him pause and he looked up to see none other than Police Chief Adrian Bogo waiting to part the ropes to let him into the ring. "I have been looking forward to this." He added looking stern but with what Nick could swear was a smirk lingering on his muzzle "So get in there and show her what you are made of."

Now a little flustered he nodded and stepped into the ring and his breath caught as Judy ducked under the bottom rope. Stepping forward to touch gloves with her he made sure to grin invitingly and said, "Ready for our little tête-à-tête officer Hopps?

She growled in answer and said, "After the stunt you pulled at roll call this morning I am NOT going to be sharing ANYTHING private with you Officer Wilde. You are SO going to pay for that!"

He was more than a little disturbed at this since he really hadn't thought she was THAT upset. After all, once he'd agreed to spar with her, she'd acted perfectly fine while they did paperwork all morning.

Gamely he dodged her first lunge, ducked her next leap to avoid her powerful legs, and as they closed for another round of dodging and swinging at each other he offered, "You know you love me Carrots."

The taunt seemed to infuriate her, and Nick was quickly finding he couldn't block her blows fast enough. He caught several punches to the chest and an uppercut that made him see several small grey bunnies in front of him for a moment. Though they seemed to be running away from him at the moment.

Judy ran toward the ropes and umped up. Bouncing off of them, she hurtled towards the fox, slamming her feet into his stomach and sent him speeding into a corner post where he lay, looking knocked out completely. Honestly for a second he thought he was going to fade out but he hung on since his plan was working, mostly…

"I told you not to push things today, Nick!" she yelled, breathing heavily as she glared at the fox who lay slumped in the corner. After several seconds with no response, she began to get worried that she might have overdone it.

Panicked she shook off her gloves and ripped off her helmet as the other officers gathered around and someone began shouting for a medic.

"Nick! Nick are you alright? I'm Soo Sorry!"

He waited until he could feel her paws franticly clutching his t-shirt and feel her breath on his face before leaning up to place his lips onto hers.

She froze as everyone else in the ring went silent and she tried to let him go.

But he had his arms around her and whispered, "I think I just scored a knockout."

His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the mat.

As the EMT's took Nick away to be checked for a concussion one of them asked, "She looks pretty dazed as well, Chief. You want us to check her out too?"

Chief Bogo looked thoughtful and then shook his head. From the look on Judy's face it was best if Wilde had a little time to recover before Hopps got her emotional balance back. If this bet didn't kill him then Judy just might by accident.

Hiding his grin and ignoring the various whispered bets he could here being paid off around him. Bogo began bellowing at the rest of the day shift to get them all moving as Judy followed Francine to the female locker room, looking completely and adorably stunned.

Bogo grimaced, and reflected with a sigh not that he'd ever SAY so. He liked her spunk, but with this bet, Wilde was either insane, brilliant, or both. Either way, the department was now down a pair of officers for the day since Judy was likely to drive everyone crazy until Wilde was back. Sternly he ignored the urge to rub his head between his horns and went to his office to see about the paperwork.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 **AN: Yep, maybe Nick learned his lesson. Or maybe he hasn't and is just a glutton for punishment and kisses if they come from Judy. Hope you enjoyed! And it seems like Nick is running away with this? Or is he...maybe I should conduct a poll to see who should win. XD I know who I want, but I'm the author and I have an end in mind so...**

 **And it seems like a whole lot of folks are enjoying this quite a bit. So to answer some questions. Yes, some chapters will have more than one kiss in them. From what I have planned out, there will be roughly 50-60 chapters, though more if readers write some chapters or send in ideas and send them to me via pm. So if you want more kisses, pm me lol. Until tomorrow!**


	10. Putting the Hoof Down

**Chapter 10: Putting the Hoof Down**

Written by Blenderguy15

* * *

The small, gray bunny paced in front of the infirmary doors, a worried look plastered on her small muzzle. It had been only five minutes since the EMTs took Nick to check for concussions; for Judy, however, it felt like an eternity.

A myriad of emotions rushed through her head. She was angry at Nick for pretending to be unconscious so that he could sneak in a kiss; she was conflicted about how she _really_ felt about the kiss. She felt guilty for pummeling Nick into the mat; she _didn't_ feel guilty for pummeling Nick into the mat. Judy realized just how _mixed_ her feelings towards Nick were right now.

Of course, _at this very moment_ , she was worried about her partner's well-being.

After another minute of pacing, the doors to the infirmary opened. And who would walk out, but Nicholas P. Wilde himself!

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed, quickly hopping over to her friend's side. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug.

The fox chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the bunny. "I didn't know you cared _that_ much about me, Carrots," he teased. Nick could see a blush appear under the fur on Judy's ears. "If getting stuck in the infirmary is what it takes for you to notice me, then I'd better upgrade my insurance!"

Judy quickly grabbed Nick's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. She let the fox go, smiling at the dazed look on her partner's muzzle. "I just wanted to get you back for what you did to me, Nick," Judy teased, placing her paws on her hips. "That's four for me."

Nick quickly shook himself from his trance. He opened his muzzle to make a snarky comment, but was interrupted by a voice the two cops knew all too well.

"I'm guessing that because you two are busy showing public signs of affection," Chief Bogo began, his voice calm, as he walked up to the fox and bunny. Even with the soothing tone of his voice, they could tell he was not happy, "...that you two are just fine, correct?"

Nick and Judy, both hesitant to say anything, nodded.

"Splendid," the buffalo said. "My office. Now."

Nick and Judy both cringed; they were in for it now. As the two mammals began the dreaded journey to the chief's office, Bogo followed behind. The walk was silent; Nick and Judy both dared not glance behind at the towering herbivore behind them for fear of unleashing his rage.

Once in the office, Bogo closed the door behind them as Nick and Judy took the one seat in the office. It was about as large as the chairs in the briefing room, so both mammals had plenty of elbow room.

Bogo let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he took his seat on the other side of the desk. Neither Nick nor Judy spoke; they knew they were treading on thin ice.

Bogo rubbed the bridge of his snout with his fingers, his shoulders slumping in exasperation. After another moment of excruciating silence, the water buffalo spoke.

"Under _normal_ circumstances," he began. Choosing his wording carefully, Bogo paused often as he was talking. "I would have let your antics this morning at briefing slide."

The chief paused, looking between Nick and Judy. The two mammals said nothing in response.

"Under normal circumstances," he said again. "I would have let your sparring session this morning slide."

The buffalo paused again. The anxiety in the office was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

" _But_ ," that was the word that the fox and bunny feared. Bogo's punishment was on the way. "Since it _wasn't_ just one or the other, I have to take disciplinary measures,"

The Chief leaned forward. "Look, this … _deal_ , or whatever you have going on between you two needs to be a bit more discreet _at least_. I can't have two of my best officers trying to beat each other in a race to see who could kiss who so many times. That fact _alone_ is enough to suspend the two of you!"

Bogo sighed as he leaned back in his chair in frustration while the two smaller mammals glanced nervously at each other. _Why couldn't they be like_ normal _mammals and just go out on a date or something?_ Bogo thought. _No, that would just be too convenient and too easy, and that is something these two don't know how to do._

Nick and Judy waited in silence; they've learned plenty of times not to test Bogo in _this_ state. One wrong word could put Bogo over the edge; _everyone_ suffered when that happened. Though Judy was watching Nick carefully, readying her elbow in case his mouth showed any signs of opening.

Bogo sighed one last time and then broke the silence. "Parking Duty."

The water buffalo raised his hoof to halt the imminent onslaught of complaints that were about to burst forth from the muzzles of the fox and bunny sitting across from him. "That is the _least_ amount of punishment I can give you, so I don't want to hear a _squeak_ about it. Am I clear?"

The Chief glared at Nick, who immediately shut his muzzle. The two cops nodded in unison, the sight almost comical. Bogo waved the two off with his hoof. "Dismissed."

As the two cops walked out of the office, the water buffalo had the sneaking suspicion that instead of putting out their flames, he had just added more fuel to the fire.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 4**

* * *

 **AN: Blenderguy15 here! Hoped you liked the chapter, even if Bogo wasn't too happy about the bet. Don't worry, though; we've got more Nick and Judy antics for you guys up ahead! Don't forget to PM Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps if you want your ideas in the story or if you want to write a chapter!**


	11. Ticket to Smooch

**Chapter 11: A Ticket to Smooch**

Idea from conversation with Anglofalcon

Idea from BeecroftA

* * *

It was becoming a very long day.

Judy was angry. Angry at Nick, angry at Bogo, and angry at herself. They had now been assigned parking duty twice in the same week. She scowled at her partner sitting next to her in the small confines of the three wheeled joke-mobile assigned to them for this task.

"This is all your fault." She glared at her partner, who was still grinning at her. She could tell that even his eyes were twinkling behind his sunglasses.

"Do I know that? No, I do not. I think we can share this one equally, Carrots."

"How was I supposed to know you were recording me!" She screamed, staring at the fox angrily as the three wheeled contraption they were in started to careen down the street, nearly running over a small mouse car in the process.

"Careful, Carrots. You almost squished a mouse with the M3" The fox looked backwards at the smaller vehicle, whose occupant had gotten out and was screaming at them, though to his ears it only sounded like very irate squeaking.

"What on earth is an M3?" Judy asked, still quite annoyed.

"Meter Maid Mobile," Nick replied lazily.

Judy growled, placing both paws back onto the wheel. "I should just ask Bogo for a new partner."

"Now Carrots, is that any way to treat your _impressively_ foxy partner." He wiggled his eyebrows while grinning at her.

Judy slammed on the breaks, causing Nick to faceplant into the front window. Before he could even move, he felt his neck tighten as Judy grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her face. "If you don't have that deleted before we get back to the precinct, I will _personally_ inform Chief Bogo that you were the one who placed the whoopie cushion filled with pudding on his chair in the cafeteria."

Nick's ears fell flat, his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. "You wouldn't..." he managed to mumble."

"Oh, but I would," Judy calmly replied.

"You have no evidence it was me." He seemed to catch a little bit of color back into his face. That is, until Judy's grin widened.

"Care to bet on that?"

Nick gulped when he heard a familiar scratching sound, then his voice sounding from a bright orange pen in Judy's other hand.

 _"I doubt old Buffalo Butt will ever figure out I placed that whoopie cushion, so I think I'm safe."_

The rabbit glanced from the pen to the fox, whose face was now the same color as the cream fur on his belly."

"You kept stealing mine, so I bought a spare." She tapped the new recording pen. "And it has _so much more_ on it as well." She smiled, and with Nick so close and absolutely petrified, she pulled his head down and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. She let go of his tie, causing him to straighten automatically. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

"How about we make a deal," Nick said tepidly, his eyes stealing glances at the new-found weapon of Bogo-obliterating-a-fox-destruction Judy was holding.

"What kind of _deal_ ," Judy replied, idly looking at her pen.

"I delete my recording of you, and you'll delete your recording of me, sound fair?"

Judy laughed. "Since you already showed the entire force that message, I don't think that's fair in the least. What else you got?"

Nick was fidgeting in his seat when the familiar ding of a parking meter went off nearby. "How about this," he began nervously. "We're on parking duty for the rest of the day, right? How about whoever writes the most tickets gets to delete the recording about themselves."

The rabbit was staring at him unimpressed. "You think I'd take that bet after what happened last time?"

"Uh...hopefully?" Nick was trying to smile, but failing miserably as Judy's face remained impassive.

"How about this instead," Judy coyly replied. Nick looked at the doe with suspense-filled eyes as she tapped the pen against her chin. "If I write the most tickets before 5pm today, I get to delete your recording of me, _and_ I get to kiss you eight times. To make up for what you did to me last time we had parking duty."

"And if I win?" he asked. Judy grinned.

"Then I still get to delete your recording, get to kiss you one time, and I'll _maybe_ delete my recording of you."

"Carrots, that is totally unfair!" Nick threw his hands up in the air, nearly hitting his partner in the confined space of the meter maid mobile. "Why does this sound like you're getting the best end of this deal..."

He stopped when the scratchy sound of her pen started again.

 _"I can't believe Bogo didn't find out that I switched his Pawpsi with a Coca-Koala. I haven't seen soda spray like that since my high school days when experimenting with Diet Koala and Mentos."_

Nick's jaw dropped as the remaining color drained from his face. If his fur had changed color as well, he would have looked like an Arctic fox.

"Maybe because like I said, I have _many_ more recordings on here."

Another scratching sound.

 _"You should have seen McHorn's face when I dropped the spider on his desk..."_

...

 _"Hey Carrots, do you think you can help me bring some water balloons onto the roof for me?"_

 _..._

"Alright, I get the point!" Nick frantically leapt at the pen, though Judy was faster and quickly hid it on her belt as she jumped on top of the fox, who now lay splayed over both seats.

"Fine...I'll agree to this _one_ condition."

Judy got up off the fox, who picked himself, and his dignity, off the seat. "I get to write the first ticket." Nick slowly got out of the car, trudging over to the expired meter and popping a ticket quickly onto the windshield of the larger vehicle.

"Works for me," Judy chirped. The sound of the M3 starting up rang in the fox's ears. "I'll see you at 5pm at the ZPD!"

"Judy wait!" Nick sprang towards the vehicle, only to watch Judy fly down the road, waving her paw outside the door at him. He stared blankly at the sight as she disappeared down the road.

 _'Cheese and Crackers'_...he muttered under his breath as he glanced around to figure out where he was. She had left him in the middle of a residential neighborhood, and he suddenly realized the only spots that had meters on them were the five near the store he was standing in front of. Where they usually went was still a mile up the road.

Nick grumbled as another meter ticked, and he stabbed a ticket onto that windshield before trudging off down the road. It was going to be a very long day indeed.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 5**

* * *

 **AN: The gag in here originated as a joke between Anglofalcon and myself about the types of pranks Nick would pull on other officers, and...yeah...**

 **Nick just doesn't know when to quit in a bad way. XD The story idea was part mine, and part sent in by BeecroftA. So send both of them a shoutout for their input!**


	12. Ticket Competition

**Chapter 12 Tickets to Write**

* * *

"One hundred, seventy three."

The machine in the rabbit's hand spit out another stub of yellow paper, which was quickly wrapped in a red envelope and placed it onto the nearby car. The grey bunny grinned as she scanned the area around her, listening for any more meters expiring. She had started roughly at 10:30am, and with it being only 1pm, she was sure she would win the competition today.

Judy was elated at how quickly her total number of tickets were racking up; she was even able to ignore most of the angry glares sent her way. She glanced at the pen protruding from a pouch on her side, smiling at the object. She was going to rack up another eight kisses tonight and put the fox in his place.

Though she did kind of feel kind of bad about leaving him behind like she had. She made a mental note to apologize to him when she saw him next. Her mind wandered as she hopped back inside her vehicle, listening for the sound of any nearby meter expiring.

She wasn't sure why Nick had even made this bet about all these kisses in the first place. The fox had some sort of plan behind all of this.

 _Maybe he made a bet with Finnick?_ Judy thought. It was a possibility, though a very small one at that. The motive had to be with what he wanted out of it.

"What would Nick possibly want me to wear?" Another meter rang right next to her. She typed out the ticket without even glancing at her machine, having memorized every button on it. She placed the ticket onto the car within three seconds of the meter expiring and continued on towards her own vehicle.

In the past when they had made bets about what to wear, Judy had to wear one of Nick's gaudy shirts; when she had won, Nick had to wear nice clothes for a change. The fox had gagged and pretended to hurl as she had stuffed him into a nice looking polo on that occasion. A sudden realization dawned on her.

Nick had also threatened to force her to wear Finnick's elephant costume if she ever tried something like that again.

"Cheese and crackers," Judy whispered before darting off to the meter maid-mobile. She hurried down the road, listening intently for the sounds of a meter expiring. If that was what Nick had planned for her if he won the overall bet, she had better catch up to him. Quickly.

Her ears twisted towards the sound of another meter expiring. Her grin spread as she stopped her car and dashed towards the sound. "One hundred, seventy five!" She quickly dashed off again, hoping that Nick wasn't close to catching up.

* * *

Nick, on the other hand, was having a horrible time. He punched out another ticket, smacking it onto the windshield of a red convertible, only to have the wind pick up and blow the ticket away. He chased after the flying piece of paper and turned back to the car only to find the owner, a portly antelope, frantically starting the car.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

Nick raced toward the vehicle only to have the driver speed off right before he could drop the ticket onto the antelope's lap. He scowled, watching the vehicle speed away. Nick began grumbling to himself as he trudged down the street.

"First, Carrot ditches me. Second, I had to chase down that badger for a good thirty minutes, and now _this_?"

The fox crumbled the ticket in his hand and threw it into a nearby trashcan. "Fifteen tickets in nearly three hours. This is pathetic." He kicked a can of cub soda as he continued down the sidewalk.

He shouldn't have made this deal with Judy. _"_ _She holds the daily record for parking tickets at 687 for crying out loud!"_ he thought. The sound of another meter going of next to him jolted him out of his thoughts. He quickly punched in several numbers on his ticket machine, printed out the paper and slid it onto the windshield. "At least I have sixteen now."

Nick chuckled. Maybe he would get lucky and Judy would find Weaselton and have to chase him around town again like last week. _That could eat up a few minutes of her time_...he mused. If only he could be so lucky as to have the rabbit become sidetracked.

The fox glanced at his surroundings. He had finally made it to downtown, hoping that the lunch rush was still going on so he could snag several dozen tickets quickly. Unfortunately, it seemed like he had just missed it.

"Guess today isn't my lucky day."

His eyes suddenly caught sight of a billboard on the other side of the street. Nick's eyes lit up and he smiled.

 _Maybe today is my lucky day after all_ _..._

* * *

Judy watched the clock tower outside of the ZPD, the minutes slowly ticking towards 5pm. She had arrived precisely at 4:55pm, hoping to see the fox already here. She held a paw to her mouth, anxious about whether or not she had been able to rack up enough tickets to win.

Her total had only been 478; not bad, but not as many as she had hoped to get. She knew that Nick's record was 512, so she was becoming quite nervous as the clock hit 4:55pm and the fox was nowhere in sight. Hopefully he wasn't placing some final tickets that would cause him to win. She paced in front of the doors of the ZPD, nervously awaiting the outcome of their newest bet.

 _Maybe I should have stayed out a few more minutes..._

She only had to wait a moment before her partner appeared from around a corner. He spotted her and grinned.

"Carrots, I hope you are excited to give me your pen!" Nick yelled as he strolled casually strolling up the steps of the ZPD. He removed his sunglasses and gave her a wink.

"I doubt you won, Slick." Judy yelled back as she approached him. She held her own ticket counter out to the fox. "Read it and weep."

Nick nodded, seeming intrigued. "Not bad, Officer Fluff, not bad at all." He pulled out his own ticket counter and Judy's jaw dropped.

"How did we tie?" The rabbit screamed, her paws bunched at her sides while her foot started thumping against the ground. Nick grinned.

"Do you really want to know?"

" _Yes!_ _"_ she screamed, nearly hyperventilating as her ears fell behind her head. _How did we tie, I had such a head-start_ _..._

"Sloth convention, downtown. Should have been there Carrots."

Judy stood in stunned silence; they had tied because of sloths...

She could cry.

"I guess that means you only get _one_ kiss out of this and I still get to delete those recordings.

Judy was about to grumble a _'_ _fine_ _'_ when her ears shot up.

" _Carrots_ _,_ what are you doing?" Nick asked, his ears twitching as he saw the rabbit checking her watch.

It was 4:59pm.

She grinned.

"I just heard a meter ring," was all Nick heard before she sped off towards the front of the ZPD. Nick's eyes widened as he tried following her, noticing which car she was heading towards.

"Judy, that's the Chief's car!" he yelled, slightly panicking.

"Don't care, I'm going to win this bet!"

She was next to the car, a ticket in her paw before Nick even reached halfway to where the vehicle was parked. He trudged towards her, his ears flat against his head as she beamed at him.

"Guess I get _eight_ kisses today after all!"

The fox glared at her, then knelt in front of her. She looked around, glad that nobody was around them before she closed her eyes and gave eight quick pecks to Nick's cheek.

The fox straightened, his ears still folded against his head and his eyes showing his frustration. "I hope you're happy, Fluff."

"Oh, I'm very happy." She was rocking on her feet, the biggest smile on her face. Nick smirked as he walked away.

"So am I."

Judy was confused, but then her paw went to the pouch at her side. She looked down, staring in horror at the emptiness of her pouch before turning back to the fox.

" _Hey_!"

He was holding a carrot pen in each paw, turning his head to see her shocked expression, before he dashed off towards the precinct. Judy recovered from her shock and quickly shot after him.

There was no way she was letting him delete those recordings.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 13**

* * *

 **AN: Judy just ticketed Bogo's car to win a bet...anyone want me to write up the scene of what happens because of it? ;) Let me know!**


	13. A Fox in the Dark

**Chapter 13 A Fox in the Dark**

* * *

"Coming through, make way please!"

The loud shout was accompanied by a red blur of a fox racing through the front lobby of Precinct 1. He was sprinting at full speed, his claws causing a racket against the tile floors of ZPD headquarters. Clawhauser watched as Nick dashed towards him.

"Hey Nick, how are you..."

He barely got the words out of his mouth before the fox dashed past him, heading towards the back offices.

A loud slamming sound assaulted the cheetah's ears. He turned to see a grey bunny standing in the front doorway, her paw still outstretched from slamming the door open.

 _"Where is Nick!"_ She screamed, causing every mammal in the lobby to turn and stare at her, slightly amused but also fearful for the poor fox who must have aggrieved the rabbit badly today.

Clawhauser pointed towards the back offices, and like a bolt of lightning, she was off, passing the front desk at such an incredible rate of speed that the few papers laying on top of it flew off as she passed. The cheetah sat dumbfounded as the papers slowly fluttered to the ground.

"I wonder what he did this time..." Clawhauser mused when an even louder banging sound and the smashing of glass again turned his head towards the front entryway. This time, he lost all color in his face.

There stood Chief Bogo, surrounded atop the shattered remains and broken glass of what used to be the front door to Precinct 1. He was snorting angrily, glaring at Clawhauser with such a fury that the cheetah lowered himself behind the front desk until only his eyes and ears were visible above it.

"Where...Is... _Hopps!_ " Bogo roared, causing all the officers to begin hiding behind whatever they could find. Even Francine, the largest of the elephant officers, tried to hide behind one of the pillars in the room, though she stuck out on both sides.

Nobody had ever seen the chief this angry before, except for that incident involving the whoopie cushion and pudding a few weeks earlier. The culprit for that one had never been found.

Though office gossip was simply that Bogo had hidden the body of the perpetrator of the prank so well that they would never be found.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He again roared, taking a few angry steps into the building. Clawhauser meekly pointed towards the back offices as Bogo's glare caught his own wide-eyed stare. The buffalo grinned, an malicious looking smile. The cheetah had never seen a smile more wicked before, and was slightly terrified as Bogo stomped off towards the offices.

As he passed the front desk, Clawhauser saw a small red note gripped tightly in one of his boss's hooves before the water buffalo passed him by and went down the hall. The cheetah's eyes widened as several officers approached the front desk.

"I wonder what all that was about," Officer Fangmeyer asked, scratching his ears.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be Hopps, if I was her," replied Officer Delgado.

Clawhauser turned to look at the officers.

"You didn't see what was in his hand?" The other officers shook their heads.

"He was holding a parking ticket..."

The crowd hushed though Fangmeyer whistled. "Wow, I can't believe Hopps did that. Should we plan the funeral now or later?"

Most agreed the sooner the better.

* * *

Judy raced down the hallway, spying a red furred animal down at the end of the hall, frantically pressing at something on the wall.

"Give me back my pen, Nick!"

The fox turned and saw her racing towards her. His eyes widened and he began smashing the wall much faster until a small ding was heard. Judy knew he was trying to get into the elevator and the only stairwell near to them was way back down the way she came. If she didn't catch the elevator, he would be long gone by the time she made it upstairs.

"HOPPS!"

The bunny shuddered as she heard the deep, angry voice of Chief Bogo behind her.

 _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!_ she thought. She pushed herself even harder as she saw Nick disappear into the elevator. She was so close! The doors began closing...

"No, no, no, no!"

She saw a smile grace the fox's lips as the doors began closing.

She dove forward, feeling the doors close behind her, brushing against her toes, as she flew into the elevator. She rolled to a stop inside, glaring up at her partner whose smirk was gone, replaced by a dropped jaw.

"Now, Judy, let's be reasonable here," he put his hands out in front of him, trying his best to calm his friend.

" _Yes,_ " she replied, her eyes narrowing. "Let's."

She leapt at the fox, or more specifically, the pen in his hand. He dodged the grey bullet, backing up against wall as she flew past. Judy twisted mid-air, landing against the wall with her feet planted, using them to spring off back towards the fox. He ducked, allowing her to pass right overhead as she again used her momentum to turn mid-flight. She rebounded off the wall a second time. This time, the fox was not so lucky.

She slammed into his chest, causing him to groan loudly as both pens flew out of his hands.

Unfortunately, for both animals, he also slammed into the wall where all the buttons for the elevator were. His back crunched against each and every button, lighting them all up at once and causing the elevator to groan before shuddering to a stop, the lights poofing out in an instant.

"Carrots, what did you do..."

Judy couldn't see a thing in the darkness. "What do you mean, what did I do? You're the one who hit the buttons all at the same time. We wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for you breaking our deal!"

Judy fumbled in the darkness, trying to find where the fox, or her pen, might have gone. She got down on all four paws, trying to locate anything in the darkness. She bumped into something soft, and looked up quickly, even though her eyes couldn't see a thing in the dark.

Instead, she felt a soft peck on the top of her head. She tried to swipe at her friend, but grasped nothing but air. She heard a chuckling noise, now behind her.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Stuck in an dark elevator..."

She jumped at the voice, only to catch empty space as she felt another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"With a fox that can see in the dark."

Again she jumped out at the sound, and again, felt a wet smooch on her other cheek.

"I think I might hit 100 before we even get out of here."

Judy didn't jump at the voice a third time, instead, her ears fell down behind her head and she stifled a groan. Her anger was gone, turned to anxiousness and the sudden hope that the elevator would be fixed soon.

They both heard a loud pounding below them, and the grating sound of metal being peeled apart. Both Nick and Judy, even though they couldn't see each other, could feel each other shudder at the booming voice rising up to them.

"Hopps! You can't hide in there forever!"

Suddenly Judy hoped the elevator wouldn't be fixed for a very long time.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 18**

 **Judy: 13**

* * *

 **AN: Oh no, what did Judy get herself into now...**


	14. Gone too far

**Chapter 14 Gone too far...**

* * *

Judy found herself curled into a corner of the elevator, staying as small as possible while her ears scanned for any sounds of her partner in the darkened space. She suddenly felt like her ancient predecessors in the days before predators and prey got along together. She could hear his breathing, the slight swish of his tail, and the ticking of his paws on the floor.

Her nose began to twitch.

She had already tried to catch him several more times, but each time she had missed. Though with her past few lunges she had somehow managed to avoid a kiss in the process. Eventually, she had found this corner and pulled herself into it, hoping that, if anything, he'd have to at least come to her now instead of her having to feel around in the darkness for him.

"Judy, what are you doing over there?"

The rabbit ignored his question, her ears gauging where he was in the small space. The elevator was fairly huge, big enough to fit several elephants inside, but to Judy, it was the smallest box possibly invented.

Instead, Judy tightened herself in the corner, her ears hearing the shouts from below where they were trapped. She could hear Bogo's angry shouts angled up towards her, the sound of other officers murmuring; all the while the sounds of her partner walking towards her filled her ears. Though there was one sound, one word, that she was hearing quite frequently tossed about below her.

 _Fired..._

For the first time in a long time, Judy was scared.

Scared for her job, scared for her future...and scared of how her life was unraveling before her.

And all she could do was sit in a corner of a darkened elevator and listen to it all unfold. Her most powerful sense was now becoming her worst enemy.

"Judy, you okay?"

She tightened in her corner, her ears finally drooping to nearly cover her completely. Panic was flooding her mind as she went over every scenario she possibly could about how to deal with her boss once they got out. Each scenario became worse and worse. They evolved from a simple reprimand to an angry one. Next came a paid administrative leave, followed by unpaid.

Judy didn't know when she began hyperventilating. It might have come after that when the thoughts of how she really _could_ be fired overflowed the top of her mental barriers and flooded into her mind with the power of an rampaging flood.

Her breathing quickened and she felt a tightness in her chest, making each breathe more painful than the last. She felt tears stinging her eyes as that word came back to haunt her.

 _Fired..._

* * *

Nick was watching the scene unfold from across the elevator and felt absolutely worthless for what he had done to his friend. He had pushed her into this bet, pushed her further and further into it. Each step of the way he rationalized and justified his actions based on what he hoped to accomplish in the end.

Now, he realized he had only been destroying the best thing to happen to him in his entire life.

"Judy, you okay?"

In the darkness, he was able to see her tighten further into herself, to see the tears that filled her eyes. And each second that passed, he felt more and more wretched about what he had done.

He had treated her like a game. He had treated her emotions as something he could toy with at his will and pleasure. Come to think of it, the whole bet was looking more and more like an irrational decision that he had blundered into without even a second thought. The fox had been toying with the rabbit, making him no better than his ancestors that had done the same millennium ago.

It made him sick.

In the silence of the elevator, he could hear the voices below and a certain word repeated enough times to know why Judy was acting the way she was.

It was then he heard the sob.

It was quiet at first, but he could hear her breathing becoming faster and faster as the sobs hastened in their frequency and intensity. He took a step forward, but cringed when he saw Judy's ears shoot up and her legs try to force her farther into the corner.

"Stay away..."

It was so softly spoken, but felt like a dagger had plunged inside his heart.

"Judy...I'm..."

"Just stay away!" Her voice grew from the silent whisper to a choked sob. He naturally wanted to obey the rabbit, to just hide in his own corner and not face up to his actions.

He ignored his instincts. He took another step, then another as Judy again told him to keep away .

* * *

Judy was pushing herself further and further into the corner, though there was simply no place she could go. Her chest hurt so much that she wouldn't have wanted to move and try to dodge his attempts at winning the bet now.

She didn't care. Her job was probably ruined, and with it, her lifelong ambitions. She would return to Bunnyburrow as a failure. An example of why bunnies shouldn't try in the first place. Her sobs reached a crescendo, echoing in the tiny room. She couldn't even hear the footfalls of her partner coming towards her.

She did hear his final steps towards her and prepared herself to have him force more kisses upon her to win a stupid bet. A stupid bet at the cost of her job. She might as well just forfeit the bet now, say he had won and go back in shame to Bunnyburrow.

She didn't expect what actually happened.

She felt two paws wrap themselves around her tiny frame and scoop her into the arms of her partner. She felt him move to occupy the place she had just been sitting in, wrapping his arms tightly around her; all the while slowly and gently petting her ears.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Judy. I'm sorry..."

She felt a few drops of liquid hit her cheek and looked up. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she knew.

Nick was crying.

The thought shocked her. Very rarely did Nick show _any_ signs of emotion, and when he did, it was as genuine as it could be. Judy began to calm down as Nick's arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him while his other paw gently petted her ears.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I went too far...I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise, when we get out of here, I won't let anything bad happen to you, or your job."

Both her and her partner's tears fell freely down the rabbit's cheeks as they sat in the corner of a darkened elevator. The time passed slowly for them, each comforting the other as they waited for whatever fate would bestow upon them.

But for now, they only thought of each other.

After some time, the elevator shuddered, waking up both Nick and Judy who hadn't realized they had fallen asleep. They slowly woke to the doors opening, a bright light shining in on them. They both cringed as the sight of a certain water buffalo nearly canceled out the light.

He was staring at them and both officers looked at each other. Nick tried to reassure his partner that everything would be alright as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and squeezed her tightly in one last hug. She reciprocated the hug before leaning up to kiss him underneath his chin.

Bogo sighed, attracting the attention of both cops once more.

"Hopps, Wilde...I need you both to come with me."

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 19**

 **Judy: 14**

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think will happen to them now? I think the story will take a turn from this point on, which I think you'll all enjoy.**

 **Oh, and this story has now passed 25k views! Holy cow! I didn't think it would become this popular! So thank you everyone for reading this! And it is almost past the view count for "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox" as well! I don't know whether to be excited, or sad by that fact. XD But thank you anyways!**


	15. Seperation

**Chapter 15 Seperation**

* * *

"Hopps, Wilde...come with me."

Even though the look of Bogo's face hadn't been the angry look Judy had been expecting, just him being there was filling her with dread.

"Chief, I can explain. I..."

Bogo raised a hoof, silencing the rabbit mid-sentence. He then simply turned and headed down the hall.

Nick kept the joke about how they could use the elevator to get to his office to himself. The fox figured it would probably not go over well.

The two officers followed their boss, walking past several of their friends and fellow officers who were looking at them with sadness. Officer Fangmeyer, one of their closer friends turned and walked beside them as they passed by.

"You'll be alright, I'm sure of it," he whispered, making sure that Bogo couldn't hear him. Judy was still forlorn, looking only at the floor as she walked.

"How can you be so sure? We...I messed up bad today." She felt a paw placed on her shoulder, but still refused to look up. The wolf sighed, then stopped as they reached the stairs heading up to Bogo's office. Nick glanced back at the wolf, realizing that if Bogo did in fact fire them for this, it might be the last time he would see him.

He wouldn't let that happen though. As the pair walked up the stairs, he placed a paw around Judy's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her own arm around his side, reaching the top of the stairs together.

Nick would tell Bogo the reason behind this bet in the first place. Hopefully that would be enough to convince Chief to at least let Judy keep her job, even if he did manage to lose his in the process.

* * *

Bogo collapsed into his massive chair, rubbing the bridge of his snout with his hoof and sighing deeply. He finally looked at the two officers in front of him, sitting in their own gigantic chair that dwarfed the both of them.

"I've been allowing certain, _antics_ , the past few days," Bogo began, allowing his eyes to settle on Nick and Judy. "Which in hindsight has been one of the biggest mistakes of my career." He watched as Judy's ears drooped behind her and even Nick's dropped as well. The fox turned to look at his partner, grabbing her paw in his own, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the water buffalo.

"Officer Hopps, I thought that out of this entire misadventure, you'd be the one to keep Officer Wilde in check. However, it appears that both of you have decided to let stupidity rule the day instead of protocol."

The words stung Judy, as she knew by being Nick's senior officer, she had control over what they could and would do. Though due to her nature of never wanting to lose or place second in anything, she had forgotten all her training over a bet of all things.

Bogo turned his glare towards the fox. "Officer Wilde, you have turned my precinct into a madhouse with your antics. It has caused several disturbances, hours of disruptions and now, a hefty bill to fix the elevator that you two managed to break all by yourselves. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Both mammals said nothing, eyes cast downwards in despair. Both of them knew they messed up horribly.

The chief sighed, not wanting to say what was coming, but knowing he had to do it. "I thought as much. As much as I don't want to do this, seeing as before these _incidents_ you two had spotless records _and_ are some of the best officers this precinct has seen in years, I am forced to take action."

Judy and Nick looked up at the chief, their expressions both pained and expectant.

"Hopps, Wilde. Both of you will not be serving another second together as partners. Both of you are also now on a two day suspension, unpaid, until I can further decide what disciplinary actions to take against you."

The shock was evident in Judy's face when Nick turned to face her. Her face palled, her nose twitching like mad. He couldn't believe it either.

He had destroyed their partnership, and even though they weren't fired, _yet,_ he had also managed to destroy their careers. The fox sighed, he had to tell Bogo.

"Sir?"

Bogo glared at Nick, who stood up in the chair to be more eye level with the chief.

"Can I speak to you, privately, for a moment?"

Bogo snorted, his gaze turning from Nick, to Judy, then back to Nick. "I can't imagine why," Bogo retorted. "Officer Hopps, please step outside for a minute."

At first, she didn't move. She just looked at Nick, fear of what Nick might do or say evident in her eyes. Only after Bogo repeated himself did she begin to move. Judy slowly lowered herself from the chair, her eyes staying focused on Nick the entire time as she walked to the door, casting one last sad glance at her now ex-partner before walking out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind the rabbit, Nick turned back to face Chief Bogo.

"Sire, I think I have some explaining to do..."

"Just some?" Bogo snorted, glaring at the fox.

"Ok, well, a lot," Nick replied sheepishly. He took a deep breath while he reached in his pocket, his paw quickly finding the object hidden inside. What he was about to say could destroy his career as a police officer.

...but at least it might save Judy's, and that would be worth it to him.

"Chief, I want you to know why I made this bet in the first place, and why specifically I have been doing the things that I have been doing."

* * *

The door opened slowly, Judy's eyes quickly focusing on the fox who was walking out of Bogo's office. He had a sad look on his face, and Judy mentally prepared herself for the worst.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

The fox sighed, his paws stuffed in his pockets. "Well, Bogo isn't as mad as he was before," he finally stated.

"What do you mean? Please don't say you took all the blame on yourself. I am just as much to blame for this as you, even more so since I'm your...was, your senior partner and..."

She was silenced as she felt Nick wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She was surprised to hear him chuckling softly.

"Now, Carrots," he sighed, brushing her ears. "I'm not your ex-partner, anymore at least."

"What?" Judy exclaimed, her head shooting up to meet his gaze.

"I explained a few things to Chief, so now we still are partners. A _nd_ he is wiping out our suspensions as well."

A wave of relief flooded her body. Tears were beginning to threaten the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Nick! How did you do it? I'm...I'm so happy I could..."

"Kiss me?" Nick joked. He laughed when Judy leaned up and did just that, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I guess that means a yes then," he laughed.

They were silent for a moment before Judy spoke. "So, how did you do it?"

The fox sighed, "Well, it won't be the most enjoyable week we've ever had..."

"Parking duty?" Judy asked. Nick shook his head.

"You wish. We'll be in charge of cleaning the restrooms and gym of the precinct. For an entire week."

Judy's eyes widened, though after a few seconds she went back to hugging Nick closer to herself.

"At least we'll be doing it together, partner."

Nick smiled. "Exactly, partner."

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 19**

 **Judy: 15**

* * *

 **AN:** **It looks like whatever Nick did, or had, saved Judy's fluffy tail! And how will this change the nature of the bet? Or of their friendship as well? ;)**


	16. Cleaning Duty

**Chapter 16: Cleaning Duty**

Written by Lord Solaris

* * *

Judy was not a patient. Even among rabbits, she wasn't considered patient. Was she grateful for what the fox did in saving their careers, partnership and somehow finagling this assignment rather than the other punishments Bogo was going to give them? Yes, yes she was.

But there was a limit...and after three days of scrubbing toilets, falling in said toilets, being laughed at by a certain fox for falling into said toilet, Judy had nearly reached the end of her ability to thank Nick anymore.

And they were only halfway through the week to boot.

"This is your fault," stated Officer Hopps, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think the only mop they'd have was one made for elephants."

"Nick..." she repeated in an slightly annoyed tone.

"At least with both of us handling it I thought we'd be able to use it. We are switching, though, and having you in the front and I'll hold the back to push it. It was amusing to see you holding on behind me, dangling above the ground like you were though..."

Judy sent a scowl Nick's way that could have dispersed a riot. The fox more or less remained composed, though she could tell that he was just as frustrated as she was, underneath his calm exterior. The fox had grabbed the only mop in the closest, one made for the largest of pachyderms and somehow convinced her that they could still use it.

That experiment had left her dangling in the air behind him as he held the mop from the middle.

She was not a bemused bunny.

The troubled pair were patrolling the restroom facilities of Precinct 1, both officers being heavily armed with mops, buckets, extra toilet paper rolls and enough cleaning supplies in the janitorial cart that Nick was pushing, under Judy's supervision, to clean the entire building, city hall, and still have enough to clean Nick's apartment

Maybe not the last one, but just the thought brought a hint of a smile to Judy's otherwise dreary day.

She still sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Carrots," Nick sighed, pushing the cart towards the next bathroom on their list, the squeaky wheels of the cart grating on his nerves.

"I need you to stop talking right now."

"No really, Carrots this is terrible; I'm so bored I could cry."

"I hope you do, a lot of this is because you couldn't be discreet about our bet."

"I thought you'd be more grateful that I saved our partnership," Nick replied, a hint of a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips.

"I'm starting to regret that now..."

"Why Carrots, that hurts," the fox dropped his ears in feigned sadness and placed a paw over his heart while he grabbed a yellow cone and placed it onto the ground next to the bathroom they just arrived at. She opened the door as he pushed the cart inside.

"I know, I know. I regret you're stuck in here to see me sob my heart out, Fluff." Nick sighed, and to Judy it actually seemed like a physical weight had fallen onto his shoulders as they slumped. "Honestly though, I'm just glad that Chief didn't break us up. I can't imagine trying to be a cop without you at my side."

Judy stared at him as he grabbed the oversized mop our of the cart, barely able to hold it as he nearly lost his footing trying to balance it in his paws. She jumped forward, grabbing it right behind the mop head, steadying it for her partner. Both began the steady movement of walking back and forth, finding a steady rhythm to cleaning the floor.

It was silent for a while, until Judy spoke up, breaking it. "Nick, I shouldn't have gone as far as I did, I'm sorry. But, neither should you have either."

"You're probably right, Fluff." Nick sighed

" _Nick…_ "

"Chief Bogo was probably right, the 'public displays of affection' might need to be turned down for a while until things cool off."

Judy smiled sweetly and scooted closer to him.

"Now my dumb fox is thinking…If you're sincere about all this."

As Nick hesitated, Judy thought about both his and her next course of action, Judy mentally prepared for a sudden kiss from her partner. What _did_ happen surprised her.

"Here…its already deleted."

In Nicks outstretched paw lay before her a certain carrot pen. She took the troubling device, checked to make sure the audio recorded was blank. Perhaps Nick wasn't acting after all? She chuckled.

"Impressive Officer Wilde, I didn't know you had it in you." She laughed, bumping him slightly with her hip. She reached towards her own pocket, grabbing the original pen. "I've already deleted everything on here as well."

The fox eyed the pen, then smiled as he took it in his paw.

"I can still record you crying in the corner of a bathroom stall like the young kit you can occasionally be though, so be wary Officer Wilde." Judy said teasingly.

"Har har," Nick laughed, imitating Judy's falsetto laughter. She turned to see him and his eyes were sparkling.

"I'm not the only one who should be wary of what happens in bathrooms," the fox replied.

On certain other great occasions, her annoying but ever loyal patrol partner could be a charmingly sweet animal...but also a shrewd one. She knew he was setting her up for another kiss. It was only a matter of how and when…she needed to steal a quick kiss before he could make his move.

"Really Nick?" Judy scooted ever closer, Nick was looking at her. A quick kiss on the cheek and she'd be that much closer to catching up.

"Sure I would Judy…" Judy hesitated, Nick was now looking directly into her eyes. A small half smile showed on his face, she couldn't surprise him like this. She glanced over at the entrance to the room.

"I think someone is in one of the stalls, Nick. Did you hear that?" The attempt sounded futile but maybe she was good at working around plans that went awry.

"I did actually…" His ears turned towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Judy glanced at the bathroom stalls, somehow forgetting she already knew them to be empty. She turned back to her partner, as he descended towards her, and placed a very tender kiss upon her cheek. She stood there stunned, as Nick casually mentioned something about going on break and walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 20**

 **Judy: 14**

* * *

 **AN: This was Lord Solaris' first chapter for this story, so feel free to send him a thank you for his addition to the story! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Ground Rules & Popcorn Kisses

**Chapter 17 Ground Rules & Popcorn Kisses**

* * *

"So, no more than five kisses a day for either of us."

"Yep!"

"Got it. Let's see...no more smooching at the ZP, unless you have a really, really good reas..."

"No, we've gotten in enough trouble there. No more at the ZPD, Wilde. Period."

Judy was glaring at the fox, the pen in her hand pointed dangerously at her partner sitting across the small coffee table from her in her apartment.

The fox chuckled, the pencil in his paw scribbling notes on a notepad furiously. "Better make a note to myself not to kiss any dumb bunnies at work then." He finished his note with a flourish, smiling as he dotted the page with his pencil, just for show. "And I wrote it, so it is done, so I did do that."

Judy rolled her eyes, though her laughing betrayed the motion. "I think this was well overdue, don't you think?"

Nick nodded his head. "I was thinking we should actually wait on doing this until I _can't_ get us out of trouble anymore."

"Nick..." Judy drawled, her ears dropping behind her head.

"Fine, Carrots," he again laughed, raising his pencil against his mouth, tapping it in thought.

The pair had decided after finishing the week-long torture session that was bathroom duty, which Judy now dreaded even more than parking duty, that they had better create an actual written down, set-in-stone list of rules for them to follow while competing in this bet.

"So," Judy began, looking over her notes while grabbing some popcorn from a bowl placed between them. "We have a limit of a total of five kisses a day per competitor..."

"You make this sound like we aren't even friends with that word, Carrots." Nick smirked as she threw some of the popcorn at him. Instead of dodging, he just opened his mouth, letting several of the buttery treat fly straight in.

"Really, Nick?" She rolled her eyes as the fox clamped down his jaws over the cooked kernels with a satisfying crunch. "Have you no shame?"

"No, absolutely not. I was actually born without being able to feel any."

"That explains a lot," Judy smirked as she grabbed more popcorn. She made a move to throw some again and watched as Nick opened his mouth. Of course, she instead popped them into her own mouth.

Nick was waiting for Judy to throw the kernels, something he thought he knew she would do, when he heard a _snap_ and a _click_. His ears folded back and he closed his mouth, finally able to see over his muzzle. That was when he noticed the phone in Judy's paw.

"I think that's going on my Furbook page," she giggled, ignoring the mortified look on her partner's muzzle. "Anyways, five kisses a day per mammal, no kissing at the ZPD, no kissing in public places while on duty."

"Define public?" Nick smirked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn himself while secretly making a swipe at Judy's phone. The rabbit noticed and pulled the device away before he could grab it, making a _tut tut_ noise as the fox whined.

"Public is anywhere besides my apartment or yours."

"Well, that takes a lot of the fun out of it. I thought theses were supposed to be surprise kisses, Cottontail?"

"They were until we nearly lost our jobs," Judy replied. She reached for the bowl, but her paw found air. She grumbled as she placed her pen and notepad onto the table and grabbed the bowl.

"I'm going to make some more."

Nick nodded, glancing at his own notepad. He had other rules written on them as well, mostly at Judy's request; after the whole carrot pen fiasco that Nick had caused at the precinct, he let her pretty much have her way with anything she said.

 _Let's see..._ he mused, running his pencil down the pad of paper. _This list just gets more boring and boring with each thing we add._

"Hey, Carrots?" He leaned back against the couch behind him, his head barely able to look over the top of it. He saw Judy moving around in her tiny kitchen. "With all these rules, I don't think there even _is_ a competition anymore."

The rabbit was watching the microwave with disinterest, listening to the kernels popping. "Then what would you suggest?" she muttered loud enough for Nick to hear. "So far, everything that you've done has just gotten us into more and more trouble."

"Can we just keep the ones that limit five kisses and no kisses at work? All the rest just make this whole thing...pointless." He heard a beep, then the pitter-patter of feet walking towards him. He saw two ears appear above the bowl that the bunny held above him. She moved her head so the bowl wasn't covering her smile.

"You mean there was a point you had in mind to this, Nick?"

 _Crap..._ Nick thought.

"Oh, not really," he lied smoothly, pulling out his trademark smirk. "Just wanted to show my partner that nobody could resist the Wilde Charm."

She stared at him, and he could tell that she wasn't believing him for a moment.

 _Again with that indifferent stare_ _..._ Nick grimaced. "So maybe there is a point to all this," he said, still staring up at the rabbit. "Maybe, it's just to get you in so much trouble that I win the bet by you forfeiting."

"Never going to happen, Wilde," Judy's scowl deepened. "I may not be exactly _happy_ with this bet, but I never back out of one."

"Are you sure you even stand a chance to win?" He smirked at her. "I just really _want_ to see you dressed up as Officer _Toot Toot_ again. Your fur already matches the color of the outfit, and I'm sure Finnick would _enjoy_ letting someone else wear it for a..."

Nick's vision was blurred as the bowl of popcorn was turned and dumped unceremoniously on top of his head. As the popcorn cleared, he felt a weight on his ears as Judy dropped the bowl on his head for good measure. Nick's ears lowered under the bowl as he saw two grey paws appear at the rim of the bowl, lifting it up a few inches.

The sinful grin Judy had nearly made him gulp. Her mischievous, amethyst gaze didn't help, either.

"I wouldn't _bet_ on you winning anything, Wilde," She leaned in and kissed his cheek as Nick's face dropped even further. "I _never_ lose."

She dropped the bowl back over his head. Nick could hear her walking off towards her room. "Oh, and don't forget to clean up your mess. There better not be a kernel on the ground when I come back, out or else I get four more kisses today!"

Nick grumbled as he pulled the bowl off his head and began picking up kernels off the floor. The new rules they decided on would make this a much harder challenge for him than he originally thought. His mind went back to what he told Bogo in the Chief's office a week ago. After what he told the chief, he was now _expected_ to win the bet.

Now he just had to beat an unbeatable rabbit to do it...and with her own rules to boot.

He picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it into the bowl. He would have to be a lot more sly if he wanted to win now. That thought caused him to smirk.

He was a fox. That wouldn't be too difficult at all.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 20**

 **Judy: 15**

* * *

 **AN: I thought Nick and Judy needed a bit of a breather after the last few chapters. So they'll get one. ;) Then onto more hilarious spoofs, surprises and hilarity afterwards, I promise.**

 **And I just realized I almost forgot to post a chapter today for this story...sorry about that. I thought I did it earlier... ^_^;**


	18. The Best-worst Dream-Nightmare Ever!

**Chapter 18 The Best-worst Dream-nightmare Ever!**

* * *

 _"_ _Nick..."_ the voice cooed as the fox felt tiny paws on his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder to see a familiar gray rabbit standing behind his couch, staring at him.

"Yes, Carrots?" He asked. "And if I may ask, why do you sound so, um...different, than usual?"

"What do you _mean?_ " Judy asked, her voice smooth as silk as a sly grin appeared on her face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Seriously, Carrots?" Nick asked, turning around to face her. "What is it you want this time? I've never heard you _s_ _ound_ like this before, so something's up. Spill."

"Oh," Judy giggled, somehow even more adorable than she had ever sounded before. _Seriously, what is going on with her?_ he wondered as she continued staring at him. "I think you can figure it out, eventually. You're a _sly_ fox after all, aren't you?"

"You revoked my sly card last week, so no, no I am not." Nick deadpanned before turning around and diverting his attention back to the television. After a few moments he felt the couch move just a little before two long gray ears appeared in front of his eyes. He swatted at them, now becoming annoyed with whatever game the rabbit was playing.

"Really, Fluff?" he groaned, pushing her ears away from his eyes as he leaned forward; he hoped the movement was enough to prevent any more strange actions from the rabbit.

 _What is this rabbit up to?_ he muttered in his head. All he had wanted to do was watch the final movie in the Lord of the Mammals trilogy. It was just at the part where one of his favorite characters, an antelope named Legalope, was trying to bring down a massive monster by himself.

He felt the couch jostle again, but this time those two soft paws from earlier wrapped themselves around his neck and he felt Judy latch onto his back. Her paws gently began massaging his shoulders in small circles.

He froze.

"Judy...what are you doing?"

"What," she replied, her voice incredibly soothing. "Can't I do something nice for my best friend and _partner_ _?_ " she let herself drag the last word out much longer than Nick was comfortable with. He flinched and pushed himself off the couch, now standing up in front of Judy who had fallen onto the spot where he had just been sitting.

"Okay, I want to know what is up with you today," Nick demanded, pointing a paw at her. "This is very unlike you and I know you are planning something."

Her face dropped and Nick could have sworn he saw her lip quivering. _Seriously, how can someone this adorable be this mischievous?_ His anger faded at the look as he noticed she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry Judy." He knelt down in front of her as she wiped at her eyes with her paw, sniffling softly. He stroked her ears and placed his other paw on her shoulder. "Though you have to understand, I'm a bit concerned about what is going on with you today. You aren't acting like yourse..."

He stopped when Judy suddenly stopped sniffling and launched herself forward, tackling the fox to the ground. He landed on his back with a dull thud, the carpet thankfully cushioning his fall as his partner sat on top of his chest.

"Cheese and Crackers Judy! What has gotten into you today?" Nick hollered as he tried to push himself up. With a surprising amount of force that he wasn't expecting, she pushed him back down onto his back as she leaned over him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe this _is_ the normal me," she leaned in closer, her muzzle just above his own. "And you're just seeing it for the first time."

She leaned in the rest of the distance, kissing his muzzle roughly. He pushed her off of him, backing away from the rabbit who landed in a heap at his feet.

"Okay, I know we have the bet and all, but sheesh, this isn't right. What's going on here?"

Judy smiled as she quickly got back onto her feet then nimbly jumped onto his chest again, eliciting a loud 'oomph' from the fox turned trampoline.

"What's going on," she whispered softly, walking up his chest. "Is that I'm going to win the bet here, and now. I'm not playing this game any longer." Nick's eyes widened as she grabbed his tie and roughly pulled him forward, smashing her mouth onto his.

"Oh no, no no no no!"

"NO!"

Nick sat up quickly, gulping for air as he panted heavily. He looked around the dark room, quickly making sure that he was in fact in his home and that no gray bunnies were hiding in any corners. When he found none, his breathing slowed and his heartbeat began returning to normal.

"It was just a dream..." he said aloud, partially reminding himself that what he had just experienced was not true in the slightest.

"That's the last time I'm eating Habanero Nachos before bed again." He slowly fell onto the couch, eyeing the clock on the wall. It read 2am.

Nick groaned as he pushed himself off the couch into a sitting position. The television was still playing although the screen only displayed the opening credits to the Lord of the Mammals movie. As he stood up, he noticed a small piece of paper flutter from off his lap.

Puzzled, Nick bent down and snatched up the piece of paper. He walked closer to the TV, using it's light to read the note.

 _"Dear Nick: you fell asleep during our movie night. Don't know how you could do it with the movie we were watching, but you did, you lazy fox. So, I tucked you in and gave you a goodnight kiss..."_

Nick's eyes widened as he read the rest, the note fluttering slowly from his paw to the ground.

 _"...well, more like ten. But who's counting anyways. ;) ~Your Sly Bunny"_

Nick's eyes scanned his apartment as he struggled to find the object he was looking for. He finally found it, laying on the kitchen table. He dashed over to his phone and quickly dialed his partner's number, both proud of how cunning she had become and angry at what she had done. He didn't care that it was just past 2am as the phone rang. His eyes glanced to the movie on the TV as he waited for her to answer.

A groggy _'Hello'_ met his ears after several more rings. Nick stared at the phone, breathed in, then yelled into the small device.

 _"IT STILL ONLY COUNTS AS ONE!"_

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 20**

 **Judy: 15 + (1 or 10)?**

* * *

 **AN: I really hope you all caught that reference, if not...shame on you! JK. ;) And let me know if Judy's 10 kisses should count as 10, or just as 1. Leave it in a review or pm and let me know before tomorrow!**


	19. Do the Hustle!

**Chapter 19 Do the Hustle!**

* * *

Chapter 19 Do the Hustle!

"They don't count, Carrots."

"Uh huh..."

"Seriously, they don't count."

"They were completely legitimate kisses, Nick."

"I was asleep!"

"We didn't make any rule saying we had to be awake, did we?"

Nick was glaring at Judy, who had on the most incredibly cute, yet sly, smirk on her face. He wasn't going to tell her that though; he liked her better when she was happy, after all.

"Then all I have to say is that I snuck into your apartment each and every night since we started this bet and I'm already at 100!"

Judy shook her head and giggled. "I would have known if you did that. Bucky and Pronk would have yelled through the wall if they had heard anything. They're the best security system ever."

"I'm a sly fox, remember? I can do quiet; they wouldn't have heard," Nick replied, attempting a smirk.

"And I'm a dumb bunny with incredible hearing. If they wouldn't have heard you, I would have. Besides, all the floorboards squeak."

Both were walking down the sidewalk from Judy's apartment and heading towards the ZPD central building, Judy more chipper than normal and a greater bounce to her step; Nick looked fit to be tied. Judy jumped ahead of him, turning around so she could face them while they talked.

"You're just mad I'm ahead now. I'm a quarter of the way until I win!" She jumped up and softly punched his shoulder, then rejoined him as they walked side by side.

Nick didn't think this bet would have been this difficult to win, but it seemed like Judy was just as determined to win as he was. Though, with how often she kept changing the terms (not that she wasn't justified in any of those cases in doing so), Nick was wondering if winning was possible for him now. Sure he considered himself to have one of the quickest minds in Zootopia, not that he'd brag about it, but when it came to deviousness, Judy was just as quick as he was. This bet was showcasing that in spades.

The fox sighed, deciding he needed to pull his trump card on the kisses that Judy was saying she had gained, but in his mind she had stolen them.

"Two things, Carrots. One, there were no witnesses to verify your claims and number two," he glanced down at her, trying to judge her reaction. He was suspicious when she was continuing to smile up at him. "...we agreed on only five a day so even at most you could only count five of them. Though I'm not saddened at the fact that you would want to kiss me that much." He wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed her ears quickly. She batted his paw away, yet her smile was still there.

Uh oh...Nick thought. This can't be good.

"Carrots, whatever you have planned, I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Nope," she said, her "O" popping as she said it. The rabbit reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone. Quickly pressing some buttons, she pulled up what Nick saw was a picture of Judy's face appear onscreen.

"Cute bunny, I wonder who she is?" Nick drawled, earning a quick shove from Judy which he had begun affectionately calling "love taps".

She pressed the play button as they neared the main plaza where City Hall and the ZPD buildings were located.

"Ok," the onscreen Judy whispered. "It's, 11:58pm", the camera turned to face a clock on the wall, before focusing on Nick sleeping on the couch, his mouth hanging open and tongue out. "So, it's time to have a little fun. So Nick, when you see this, you become my witness." Both onscreen and real life Judy smirked at the same time while Nick scowled. The bunny on the video went over to the fox, her paw to her chin, seeming indecisive about what to do. Eventually, she leaned over and kissed one of Nick's ears, causing it to twitch and the fox to murmur something in his sleep. She refrained a giggle, then kissed his other ear. This time, the fox's paw swatted at her, yet he slept on.

Nick watched as she gently placed three more kisses on his face, once on his forehead and one on both cheeks before the video re-focused on a giggling Judy.

"So, as you can tell the time is 11:59pm," the camera turned back to the clock and stayed focused on it while Judy continued to whisper. "And now the time is midnight, another day, another five kisses for me."

"Carrots, I've seen enough..." growled Nick, whose ears were lowered as far as they could go.

She wagged her paw at him. "There's more!" she giggled.

The onscreen rabbit repeated the same five kisses, though this time in reverse order. The video finally stopped with her smirking at the screen before Judy placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Gosh, I guess there was a witness to those kisses after all," Judy said, her voice strained to sound much more feminine and high pitched. "So I guess all of them do count after all, unless..."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Carrots."

Judy grinned. "Well, we have all that paperwork we have to do today, and I really don't want to do all of it. If only I had a partner who was up to the task, maybe I could cut down those 10 kisses to just 5 and we can be even."

Nick grumbled. "Seriously, Carrots? You want me to do all your paperwork just to cut off five kisses?"

"That about sums it up!" she said merrily, before she went back to her sly smile. "So if you want to stay in this competition, I would take the offer now, otherwise, I may have to decide to do something like this nearly every night and I actually am much more able to walk quietly into your apartment than you can do with mine."

Nick already knew what she was going to say next. "Don't you even say it, Carrots."

"And what would that be?" she replied softly, her ears perking up as she straightened.

"You know what..." he hissed.

"Oh," she said, placing a paw over her mouth before giggling. "I think you're meaning..."

Judy placed a paw on her hip, jutting out her hip while cocking her head slightly to the side.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Nick stood with his mouth slightly ajar, clamping it shut after several seconds. He rubbed his head with his paw before sighing loudly.

"Fine...I'll do your paperwork."

Judy jumped up and gave him a hug as well as a quick kiss on his neck, which was the only place within reach.

"Great, let's go!" Judy said quickly.

"That one didn't count!" Nick yelled after her. "You already had five for today!"

She glanced over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs to the ZPD. "I know, just wanted to do it anyways."

Nick slowly shuffled up the steps after her, thinking of how long today was going to be and regretted ever trying to hustle that rabbit in the first place.

I trained her too well...

Kiss Count:

Nick: 20

Judy: 20

* * *

 **AN: So that answers the question so many of you pm'ed and wrote in your reviews. Judy is nice, but very sneaky as well lol! Nick is going to have to work to just keep up with her now. XD**


	20. Keep 'em Guessing!

**Chapter 20 Keep 'em Guessing!**

 **Written by Irual (so go check out her own story! It's awesome as well!)**

* * *

Judy Hopps was actually feeling pretty good. She had tied Nick at his stupid bet and the two of them had reached an agreement that would keep them out of trouble at work. Now all that was left was to win this silly bet so she could find out _exactly_ what her partner was up to. He was definitely up to something but, what?

Her instincts were screaming at her that he was currently planning something, but her attention was otherwise focused on her stomach, which was gurgling its displeasure at how long her microwave oatmeal was taking to cook. As soon as the microwave dinged, she snatched the food and snarfed it down, then quickly got dressed in her favorite blue leggings and layered top. This was the same outfit she had worn when coming to Zootopia from Bunnyburrow the first time, and since this was her mandatory weekend off she was determined to make the most of it. Again, she was going to get the best of Nicholas P. Wilde and show him just what a bunny from the Burrows could do when it came to hustling. Her heart fluttered which surprised her. Lately those sorts of weird reactions had been happening a lot…

Taking her phone, wallet and ear buds as well as her keys, she secured everything in her rabbit sized messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. Walking along the sidewalk, Judy hummed happily as she contemplated her plan.

Talking the underground train she went to the neighborhood where Nick lived and stopped at the little coffee shop he usually frequented on his days off. Smiling at the sweet otter waiting tables, she ordered Nick's favorite catnip tea and blueberry jam biscuit, as well as a Chai Frappuccino and a croissant for herself.

She checked her phone and smiled, it was almost 10am. Nick usually slept in on his days off but should be awake by now. Going down to the street to Nick's building, she took the steps up to his floor two at a time and smiled as she knocked on his door. "Hey Partner, I brought you some breakfast."

"Carrots? Hang on a sec."

The door opened and she saw the rumpled form of her partner standing there, looking surprised and a bit wary as he took in the sight of the bunny holding the to-go bags and cups.

"Oh, ah... Hey Carrots, What's up?"

She laughed, "What are you trying to do with that Nick?"

He glanced down at the empty box in his paws and admitted, "I'm cleaning out my cabinets. I need to go grocery shopping soon."

"Well, it's a good thing I bought you some breakfast then. Can I come in?"

Nick smirked and bowed as he ushered her inside gladly accepting the food and drink. "Thanks Fluff."

She narrowed her eyes at the 'Fluff' but elected to let it pass, for now.

"No problem, Mr. Smooth." She added grinning and handing him one of the napkins from the bag in her hand. Sheepishly he wiped the crumbs and jam from his face and offered, "Well, since it's our weekend off, do you have any plans?"

The unholy glee in her sparkling amethyst eyes would have made him proud if it had been aimed at anyone else but himself as she answered in a smug tone, "Do I have plans? Yes, yes I do."

* * *

A short time later, Nick was walking down the street with Judy and he couldn't help feeling as though he was missing something. Though try as he might, he couldn't put a paw on it. She was acting perfectly normal, walking along at his side and alternating between listening to her favorite play list on her phone and chattering away with him about things happening around them, but…his well honed instincts as a (reformed) con-fox were nagging him unmercifully.

Judy meanwhile was watching her partner and had to keep holding in her smiles and outright laughter. He was trying to act normal but his flicking ears and tail were dead giveaways. He was getting suspicious! This Was _perfect_! Steadfastly ignoring his increasingly nervous twitching, Judy casually caught his paw and tugged him to the nearby park for a snow cone and then innocently offered to help him shop for some groceries.

Later at the Shop and Save, Nick tried again to figure out what was going on with his best pal and partner, She was definitely UP TO SOMETHING. He could _smell_ a con a mile off and the longer they hung out the stronger it smelled. Although he had to admit to himself that her delicate, earthy smell mixed with … _is that blueberry scented perfume she was wearing?_ Nick thought. Now he was really distracted.

"I'm a big fox, Carrots. I can get my own food you know."

Judy laughed, which nearly melted him "Sure you can Nick, but a Fox does not live by cricket bars and Bugga Burgers alone. I'll tag along and help you pick out a few vegetables and some fruit. No one knows produce better than a Hopps, even if I _did_ go against family tradition and become a cop."

At this Nick found all the fight left him and after about an hour or so his bags were swinging from both their paws as she helped him carry the groceries home.

Remembering their new 'rules', Nick half way expected her to try something as she helped him store everything but she didn't do more than brush against him in an entirely innocent way as they dodged and weaved around his tiny storage areas in his kitchen. But at least he wasn't stuck with just a teeny microwave like Judy.

Thinking of this he offered cautiously, "Hey Carrot's do you want to stay for dinner and watch a DVD?"

Judy's smile lit the room as she hugged him and answered, "Sure, do you mind if I help cook? I don't get much chance, what with not having a stove,"

Nick grinned and together they made some spaghetti squash and vegetable medley for Judy and metabolic protein pasta with the same veggies for him. Settling on the couch after dinner, Nick resisted the urge to sneak in a kiss between her ears. He was now so nervous he dropped the remote and Judy reached under the coffee table with an adorable giggle to turn on Bolt, 'the story of an heroic wolf who saves his pack mates from a deadly fire.'

"Really? Out of everything I've got, "Nick gestured to the entertainment center where racks of movies sat; "You want to watch that one?"

"I haven't seen this one yet, Nick, and it's my turn to pick. You fell asleep with your pick last time. 'The Lord of the Mammals' _is_ a great set of movies but I think something a little shorter and more current might keep you awake. You don't want me to get another five kisses, do you? That would put me ahead."

Nick stiffened and then relaxed, there it was, the cue he'd been waiting for all day.

"Not this time Carrot's, I'm all rested and _if_ you noticed, I haven't taken advantage of your being so close either, so let's just watch the movie."

As the credits rolled Nick had to admit he was actually a little disappointed, Judy really seemed to have lost interest in their little wager and that was a bad sign. Willing his heart to stay steady he almost gave in to temptation, leaning in towards Judy when the rabbit stirred from her place next to him.

Hopping up from the couch she said, "Ah ah ah Nick, We have been having a good time, so be a good fox and see me to the door."

Judy almost lost her resolve as she saw a flicker of hurt in Nick's eyes but she went towards the door as if she hadn't noticed, ignoring the stab of pain in her own chest. ' _I wonder where that came from?_ ' she thought as Nick reluctantly opened his apartment door.

"I'm glad we could hang out and have a day off together Nick."

"Me too Carrots."

He really wanted to say more but all of a sudden he was caught off guard as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled his head down to her level and _pow_! Kissed him dead on the lips, wrapping one paw around his neck as the scent of blueberries filled his nose. Almost before he could react she kept going putting another lightning fast kiss on each cheek before racing down the hallway to the stairs.

"HAHAHAHAHA that's 23 for me Nick! See you tomorrow partner!"

Nick managed not to fall over but he couldn't stop grinning as he recalled her kisses, the two she had snuck on his cheeks with been fast but that first one. He remembered the feel of her soft lips and the smell of her perfume and it was all he could do to remember to shut his door. His thoughts quickly went back to their bet, and the thought that she was now ahead and gaining steam. He need to think of something fast.

 _"Or I'm done for..._ "

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 20**

 **Judy: 23**

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter written by the talented Irual! So after posting a review here, check out her story, "Zootopia 2 Learning Curve". It's fantastic so go check it out!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, what are you waiting for? Go read it! :D**


	21. Judy and the Fox

**Chapter 21 Judy and the Fox**

Written by Blenderguy15

* * *

"Remind me again how you talked me into this date?"

"It's not a date, Nick!"

"Carrots, I'm driving us to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, and we're both more dressed-up than we'll ever care to be in our lifetimes. The fact that you practically begged me to go is another tell-tale sign," Nick teased, glancing at the gray bunny to his right. He noticed with satisfaction that Judy's ears developed a faint, pink tint.

"It's not a date, Nick," Judy said again. "I just wanted to get out of the house and decided to invite you. Besides, I have nothing to eat, and I don't think you want me in your home again for a while," she added with a smirk. Nick's ears lowered as the grin on his face slowly evaporated; memories of Judy's recent hustle were still fresh in his mind.

The two rode on in silence, Judy reveling in her current advantage over the sly fox. Before she met Nick, Judy would never have imagined that she would be able to out-con an ex-con, but she did. She planned on doing it again, and this dinner was the key.

As they arrived at the restaurant, Nick groaned; the parking lot was nearly full. Nick drove slowly, carefully looking for a parking spot while Judy admired the building. The building was small compared to the other buildings surrounding it, but it was more aesthetic. The front of the building was hugged by a raised, outdoor seating area. The columns and rails were beautifully crafted, each detail seemingly glowing in the warm, yellow light coming from inside. Judy was able to catch a glance of the sign hanging above the small set of stairs that led to the entrance of the restaurant. It held the name of the restaurant: Piazza della Città Ristorante Tony.

"Finally!" Nick blurted, nearly startling Judy. She turned to see that Nick was parking; Nick's emerald eyes practically glowed with the gratifying victory.

"Nicely done, Nick," Judy said. "I think you need a reward."

Judy leaned in to sneak a quick kiss, but Nick was faster. He turned and gave Judy a kiss on the forehead, leaving the bunny stunned from the shock.

"Thanks, Carrots," Nick said as he exited the car. "That was a great reward!"

Judy shook her head and quickly followed Nick. 'The night is still young, Judy,' she thought, a devious grin creeping over her muzzle.

As the two mammals entered the restaurant, the aromas of seasoned tomato sauce, garlic bread, and other various smells hit their snouts. Nick and Judy's stomachs growled simultaneously, both of them realized just how hungry they were. After being greeted by the hostess, a tan-furred cougar, Nick and Judy were led through the establishment. Everywhere she looked, Judy could see animals of all shapes and sizes eating food that could make you hungry just by staring at it as. A group of musicians sat upon a stage at the far end of the room, playing the soft melody of Bella Notte. In the middle of the large room was a glorious fountain with a breathtaking sculpture constructed atop it. The sculpture was of a famous wolf couple; the male's fur was scraggly and slightly unkempt while the female's fur was groomed and pristine. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

The hostess led Nick and Judy to the back of the establishment and out onto the outdoor eating area. The cougar sat them at a small table for two, a single candle giving a warm, orange glow. After the hostess had left, Nick and Judy took their seats. Judy looked to her right; the hostess had placed them on the edge of the enclosed area, giving them a perfect view of the small lake that lay behind the building. The lights of Zootopia reflected on the shimmering surface, painting the lake with hues of yellow, blue, and red. The sight took Judy's breath away.

"Holy crap, Carrots!" Nick said, tearing Judy away from her thoughts. "Would you look at the prices here? Look," he leaned over and pointed to an option on the menu; it was a plate of spaghetti. "I could get this at Pawlive Garden for half the price!"

"Then why don't we share a dish, Nick?" Judy suggested; her plan was going well.

Nick paused before smirking in agreement. "Alright, Carrots," he said, allowing a sly grin to appear. "Good thinking! I guess you aren't a dumb bunny after all." He winked.

Pain shot up his shoulder before Judy leaned in to get a look at the menu. While Nick rubbed his injured arm, Judy quickly skimmed over the options; her heart was already set on one, however.

"What do you say we get the spaghetti?" she asked.

Nick pondered for a moment. 'She didn't waste any time at all with her decision,' he thought. 'She's got something planned, which usually spells disaster for me... I better be on my guard.'

"Fine," Nick finally said. "Spaghetti it is!"

Judy smiled warmly as she leaned back in her chair. The waiter, a tall antelope, soon came to take their orders. After ordering water to drink and the spaghetti meal, Nick and Judy idly chatted. After Judy had brought up Lord of the Mammals and the books, Nick began to get a bit passionate about the Hobbite movies; especially how the movies in no way portrayed the books correctly. Judy smiled as Nick ranted about the special effects. 'He's so cute when he's like this,' she thought and immediately questioned why she had thought that.

It didn't surprise her; this whole bet had introduced some strange trains of thought lately. For example, Judy craved blueberries on a regular basis now, and a certain fox haunted the edges of her dreams.

Judy was interrupted from her thoughts as the waiter returned with a rather large plate of spaghetti and their beverages. The aroma that wafted from the pasta made both Nick and Judy's mouths water.

"Enjoy," the waiter said with a bow before leaving the fox and bunny to their meal. Nick hesitated; there were no other plates on the table except the one that held the spaghetti.

"How do they expect us to eat this, Carrots?" Nick asked, eyeing the food carefully. Judy chuckled as she stabbed her fork into the pasta and began twirling it around. A decent amount of pasta accumulated on her fork by the time she lifted the utensil from the plate and placed the food in her mouth.

"Like that," she said after swallowing. Nick rolled his eyes and stuck his fork into the pasta.

As they ate, Judy paid close attention to where Nick was placing his fork; she needed to time it just right for her plan to work.

Nick absentmindedly stabbed his fork into the pasta, apparently deep in thought. Judy watched as his fingers involuntarily twirled the fork, noticing which noodles began to slither towards the utensil.

Now was the opportunity.

Judy quickly stabbed her fork into the pasta and twirled her utensil, the noodles that were caught by Nick's fork getting caught by hers. As Nick brought the bite to his muzzle, Judy did the same. Judy noticed with satisfaction that her bite and Nick's were connected by a long noodle that dangled above the plate. As the noodle shrunk, Nick habitually began to move his muzzle to accommodate for the stray piece of pasta.

What he didn't know was that this movement placed Judy's lips on his.

Judy pushed her muzzle into Nick's as the fox gave a surprised grunt. They held the kiss for a second longer before Nick gently pushed the bunny away. Judy smirked while Nick had a look of shock on his muzzle.

"What – what?" Nick stammered, trying to wrap his head around how Judy had gotten away with this kiss. Judy merely relished the look on Nick's face, which was victory enough for her.

After a good thirty seconds of incoherent stammering, Nick regained his composure and leaned forward. "You're going to pay for that," he said, blushing slightly and glad his red fur covered it.

Judy nodded. "I will. But first," she said as the waiter conveniently brought their bill. Judy handed the small billfold to Nick. "You're going to pay for this."

"And why should I?"

"Because I forgot my wallet," Judy said, giving Nick her best look of innocence.

"What makes you think I brought mine?" Nick asked, trying to gain an advantage as he put on his signature smirk.

"You need it to drive legally," Judy said. "Oh, and I know that you have money because earlier today we went to the bank so that you could cash in your paycheck!"

Nick's ears lowered as he reluctantly took the billfold from Judy, grumbling under his breath. She may have won the battle, but not the war.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 21**

 **Judy: 24**

* * *

 **AN: Blenderguy15 here! I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. I also hope you got all of the hidden (and not so hidden) references in this chapter. If not, I'll give you a hint: not all of them are Lady and the Tramp – based. Until next time!**


	22. Let's make a date!

**Chapter 22 Let's make a date!**

* * *

"I still think this was a date."

"You can believe whatever you want, Nick, but it wasn't a date." Judy was smiling as they walked home after eating at the restaurant. "It was simply two friends, spending time together...and you getting hustled like you normally do."

Nick groaned, but then joined Judy in laughing. It was the first time she had pulled the, ' _oh, I don't have my wallet'_ , line on him. He had seen it in her pocket before they arrived at the restaurant, but once she said that, he didn't feel like pointing it out.

She had planned the things out so well that he didn't have the heart to spoil it for her. Plus that kiss was pretty amazing at the end.

Nick thought about this bet was proceeding so far, and it seemed to have been going well. Even if he was trailing behind at this point, he still was feeling good about the end goal and what he had in mind. He knew that Judy was determined and always wanted to win, but he couldn't believe how far Judy had come out of her shell by this point; her antics tonight only proved that point further.

 _Yep, things are still going smoothly._..he thought and then smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Nick?" Judy asked, a bounce in her step. "It can't be about the bet, as you are currently losing."

"The night is still young with our bet, dear Fluff," he replied, ruffling her ears.

"Yet you're still going to lose," she added with a wink.

"And to think this is the same rabbit, who just a week ago, was blushing so bad after a squirrel kissed her hand in thanks for helping him, that she hid herself in the dressing room for nearly an hour."

Nick smiled when he saw a crimson wave heading up her cheeks and ears. "Oh, never mind. It's the same bunny after all."

"Stop it," she laughed, jabbing him in his ribs softly. He chuckled, then drew her in close as they walked, wrapping his arm around her waist. The blush increased slightly and the two laughed, him just because and her due to the growing blush.

"I would almost say you look like a certain word you don't like me saying, Fluff."

Judy's ears dropped, and she stared up at the fox. "Seriously, Nick?"

"What, it's true," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But since you don't like that word, I'll just have to go with something else. Would stunning work?"

"Nick..." Judy pleaded, the blush growing deeper.

"Alright...hmm. How about gorgeous?"

More red.

"Elegant?"

Even more.

They reached the entrance to Judy's apartment and they slowed to a stop. Nick unwrapped his arm from around, and knelt slightly so he could be eye level with her. Judy was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on him.

"Though I think the best word to describe you tonight would be, divine."

"Nick, stop..." She couldn't hold his gaze as her ears drooped over her eyes, her paws holding them in place. She wasn't sure why she was acting this way. She had been so determined at dinner, oozing confidence and swagger and now? But now? Now she felt like putty in this fox's paw.

 _Curse your charms Nick Wilde..._ She thought, but was also praising him for it.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Carrots," Nick laughed as she felt him part her ears with his own paws. She gazed back at him, smiling nervously while it felt like her face and ears were on fire. "I'd actually be proud of the fact that you are the most gorgeous bunny in these here parts."

She couldn't take it anymore. Between the compliments, the blush and the sudden feelings in her chest, as well with how close he was, she had to do it. Judy leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Nick's lips.

She pulled back just as quickly, realizing in shock what her body just did without her mind's permission.

 _'Sweet cheese and crackers',_ she thought. _Did I seriously just kiss him...because I wanted to?_ Her ears quickly covered her eyes again and she turned around to head up the stairs into her building, though with her ears covering her eyes, she only made it up two steps before tripping on the third. Her arms flailed out to the side to try and stop her fall, but a pair of paws caught her right before her nose hit the concrete.

She heard Nick chuckling behind her.

"I could have guessed you had fallen for me, Carrots, but that's not how you do it." She felt him pulling her back gently, placing her back on the steps as he turned her around so that she was facing him, standing just a few inches shorter than him.

"I think this is the correct way you fall for someone."

He placed his paw on her cheek, gently pulling her forward. He placed a gentle, tender kiss on her lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

Judy stood there, completely stunned. Her brain felt like it was barely functioning and her heart was beating so rapidly she thought it might just break free of her chest.

Nick smiled warmly. "So, tell me the truth. Was this a date tonight, Carrots?"

The rabbit tried to shake her head no, but instead, it disobeyed her commands and her head nodded up and down. Nick's smile deepened.

"I never thought you'd be the one to ask me first," he replied, straightening up, ruffling her ears again. It broke her out of the spell that bound her to the steps.

"I...it wasn't...I didn't..." Her mouth was still not able to function it seemed.

"It's ok, Judy. We can always count this as an experiment if you'd like. That way you wouldn't have to say you've dated a fox."

"But I wouldn't mind that though," she blurted out, before covering her mouth with her paws. _Ok, that definitely proves I'm not in control of my mouth_.

Nick's eyebrow arched. "You wouldn't?" He had been thinking this conversation would still be a ways off. Heck, he didn't even think that Judy would have agreed to the bet in the first place, let alone be in the lead. He took at step towards her, smiling warmly. "Then I think since we both have tomorrow off, we should go on an _actual_ date then. Do you like picnics?"

"Yes," she stuttered, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. Where had the confident, no-nonsense Judy gone she wondered.

Oh, that's right...it was gone as soon as Nick opened that smooth-talking mouth of his.

"Well, that's settled then," Nick gently took one of her paws in his own. "I'll pick you up at 2pm tomorrow for a nice, picnic date." He leaned down and kissed her paw tenderly. "I'll see you then, Judy."

He turned and walked away down the street, leaving a very confused bunny in his wake. This was not how the night was supposed to have gone, she thought. Thoughts about the bet were weaving in and out of her mind, going a thousand miles per hour. One stood out tall and proud among them though.

The thought that she might actually be looking forward to dating that cunning, smooth fox.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick : 23**

 **Judy: 25**

* * *

 **AN: Did Judy just agree to a date with Nick? ;)**


	23. Their First Date (Part I of III)

**Chapter 23 Their First Date (Part I of III)**

* * *

Clothes were flying out of her dresser, being tossed over her shoulder right and left. The rabbit groaned as the last of her shirts went flying into her room leaving nothing left on the hangers. She pulled at her ears in frustration.

"It's only a date, why am I freaking out this much about it?" she told herself.

"Are you going on a date, Bunny?"

She groaned, pounding her head against the wall next to the dresser. _Why couldn't these walls be thicker_...she thought. She had no privacy with Bucky and Pronx next door.

"Yes Pronx, I'm going on a date."

"Who's it with?" came the reply.

"Hey, don't ask her that, she doesn't have to tell you."

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I said shut up!"

Judy ignored her neighbors now-heated argument about who she could be going on a date with that day. She was sill in her pajamas, not having been able to decide what to wear.

 _Just keep calm_...she reminded herself as she stared at the piles of clothes littering her room. _He's just asked you out to mess with you. He just wants to win this bet. That's it._

She shook her head, groaning again. Why did she have to make this bet in the first place? The question kept repeating in her head over and over again. Her emotions and thoughts had been scattered ever since last night at the front of her apartment building.

"That wasn't how last night was supposed to go Judy," she told herself. "You were just supposed to sneak in a few kisses to get ahead in the competition. Nothing else. There is no reason for you to get emotionally invested in any action you perform to win this bet." She paused, then could only laugh at herself.

Who was she kidding. She'd been emotionally tied to this ever since Nick had pretended to be a delivery mammal, and, in her anger, she'd kissed him square on the lips.

It had been a hopeless battle against her emotions since then.

"I can do this...it's just a date, Judy. Nothing more. He probably won't even ask you out ever again after tonight. He'll have such a horrible time, he may even cancel this bet and you can go back to being normal partners again."

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. Her eyes swiveled to her clock, which read a quarter after 2pm. She was late, not even dressed and he was already here!

"Just a minute!" Judy yelled through the door, quickly grabbing her jeans and a random blouse off of her bed, throwing them on in a hurry.

"Is that your date, Bunny?" Pronx asked from next door.

"That it is Pronx!" came Nick's reply from just outside her door.

"Oh hey! It's that fox of hers! Hey fox, how've you been?"

"Doing very well considering my date is late. The _lovely_ picnic lunch I have for us will spoil by the time she gets ready."

"You planned a picnic?" The question froze Judy midway through pulling on her jeans before her neighbor continued. "Hey Bunny, can we come?"

"No!" Both Nick and her roared at the same time. Judy began to laugh at how well timed their combined outburst was.

"Geez, sorry for asking," came the much more mellow reply. "We'll just stay here and let the other neighbors know you'll be with the fox for the day."

She heard Nick chuckling outside her door. "And the night!"

Judy felt like her face was melting from how hot of a blush formed in her cheeks and ears. "Nick!"

"Whoa there Bunny! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." called Bucky from the other room.

"I'm not!" she yelled back at the wall separating her apartment from her neighbors.

"I'm right here, you know," came Nick's reply. Judy stormed over to the door and yanked it open, glaring at her partner who had quite a large smirk on his face. He saw the anger in Judy's eyes, and quickly put the large picnic basket he held in his paws between himself and the rabbit.

"I brought your favorite, kale salad with carrot dressing and extra spinach." He smiled, lifting the lid of the basket to let her see the contents. Her anger dissipated slightly as she could smell the carrot vinaigrette wafting from the basket. She was still mad at his comment, but she'll remind him of that later.

"I also brought some carrot cake and blueberry danishes as well if you're hungry for dessert."

"Is that a...?" Judy was glancing from inside the basket to her partner's face. Nick nodded. "Yes, one large sized Carrot slushy with a hint of celery."

Ok, so maybe she wouldn't be angry at him later...

Nick saw the smile breaking out across his partner's face and grinned himself. "I'm glad to see you're already happy with the date so far, even if you were late for it."

He chuckled as Judy maneuvered around the basket to hit him jokingly in the arm before she turned to lock up her apartment.

"Bye Bunny! Don't have too much fun with that fox of yours!"

Her ears fell as she slapped a paw over her face.

"Well, with that send-off, should we be off to our picnic?" Nick asked.

A grumbling stomach from Judy answered the question for her. The vulpine laughed. "I take that as a yes." With his free paw, he gently grabbed her own paw, leaned down and kissed it gently. She felt the heat return to her cheeks and ears.

 _It's just Nick. You shouldn't be letting him get to you like this..._

Nick turned to leave, his paw still holding onto Judy's but stopped when he sensed she hadn't moved.

"You know Carrots, I'd carry you if that helped you in moving along today, but I don't want to drop your food to do so."

The comment woke Judy from her thoughts, and she mumbled an apology. _What is going on with me today..._

It was a dumb question that she knew the answer to.

The simple answer?

Nick.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick : 24**

 **Judy: 25**

* * *

 **AN: So, I already made this announcement on my other story, (please check it out! It's called "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox"), which is that in one week's time I'll be on an 8 day trip to Sweden! That means that in 8 days I might not be able to actually update this story daily like I have been.**

 **Not to worry, I have a plan! I'm going to be trying to build a backlog of completed chapters, (probably shorter than usual), that I could post if I get the time to do so while in Sweden. I can't guarantee it, but I'll try. So until then! I hope you enjoy the next coming chapters about their first date! :D**


	24. Their First Date (Part II of III)

**Chapter 24 Their First Date (Part II of III)**

* * *

 _Keep it together Hopps, you can do this...It's just a da...date. With your partner_. _...whose tail is caressing your waist..._

"What are you doing Nick!"

Judy's eyes widened as she turned towards her partner, grabbing his tail and throwing it from where it had wrapped around her. Nick nearly howled in laughter as her ears turned a bright red. She brought them down over her eyes, holding them tight with her paws.

"Wow, Carrots. With how red you've been turning today, I'm thinking your new nickname should be Tomato."

"Stop it...please." Judy urged, which only started another round of laughter from the fox.

"Alright, if you say so," he leaned towards her as they walked, "... _Tomato_... Oof!"

He gasped when her elbow connected with his side with quite a bit of force.

"Ok, ok!" he wheezed, holding his paws up in defeat. "No more calling you Tomato. Coming in loud and clear."

"I guess you can teach an old fox new tricks then," Judy quipped, a very satisfied but smug smile on her face.

"I may be an _old_ fox, but you know you still love me."

Judy was about to reply, but a thought quickly went through her mind.

"If I answer that positively, do I lose the bet?"

Nick choked on the next breath of air, and it took a while for him to stop his coughing fit enough to speak again. Finally when his coughing was controlled, he chuckled.

"Sly bunny."

She smiled.

* * *

"Well, here we are!"

Nick placed the picnic basket on the ground near a massive oak tree located in Zootopia's Grand Central Park. The small hill upon which the tree rested was located in one corner of the park, hidden away in the more heavily-wooded area, giving the two some privacy. Something hard to come by in the big city.

Judy was slightly amazed at the place. Her eyes were sparkling as the wind rustled the branches and leaves of the trees around her, greatly reminding her of home.

"I take it you like this place?" Nick asked, pulling a blanket out of the overstuffed basket and quickly spreading it on the ground. Judy nodded vigorously.

"There's a place like this near my house back home. There was a tire swing hanging from the tree right about..." she hopped over nearer to where Nick stood and looked up. She moved a couple of feet away then planted her paws. "...here." She smiled at Nick, reminding herself of all the times she was a child and had gone to that swing to escape the hustle and bustle of her house. Later, she would bring her books about police work there to study in preparation for going to the police academy.

"A tire swing you say?" Nick smiled at her as she bounded over to him. "Never been on one of those before." Judy's jaw dropped.

"Then you _have_ to come to Bunny Burrow with me so that you can ride it at least once!" she chirped merrily.

"Well, that's a bit forward Judy," Nick chuckled as confusion dawned over Judy's face. "Only on the first date and you already want me to go to your home and meet your parents."

A deep blush broke across her face and she jabbed his arm as he laughed.

"Come here, you," he reached out and grabbed her around her waist, surprising her as he brought her closer to him and tussled her ears. She slapped his paw away while managing a backwards somersault to jump up and out of his hold. Judy landed on the edge of the blanket, a victorious smile on her face as Nick just sat there with his mouth agape.

That is, until he heard a _snap_ and saw Judy smiling while holding her camera.

"That's a good picture of you Nick. I even managed to get your good side!" She winked as Nick shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you, Carrots."

"I'll delete it if you let me give you a kiss," came her reply.

Nick shook his head as Judy jumped over to him, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Now," Judy exclaimed, smiling while quickly taking a seat on the blanket. "Where's that carrot slush?"

* * *

The next hour passed quickly as they ate and talked. Nick mainly listened, letting Judy talk about home, what her 274 siblings were up to and plans she had. Nick found himself smiling throughout the conversation, just glad to hear the happiness in her voice. Eventually the conversation died down, and both were content to simply lay on the blanket together, pointing out clouds that looked like other animals.

Judy smiled. So far, the anxiousness from earlier was gone. She had been quite impressed at how much preparation Nick had put into this picnic, as he had everything she asked for, ready and prepared. Napkins, plastic silverware...he even had stain cleaner in the basket in case one of them spilled something on themselves.

 _I wonder how long he has been planning this?_ she wondered, sighing contently as she glanced at her partner.

Though there was one thing that apparently he hadn't planned on happening...

A brisk breeze blew through the clearing, rattling the leaves as both mammals lay content on the blanket, the food having been eaten long before and now put away. The breeze brought a chill with it, causing Judy to shiver slightly. She picked herself up on her elbows, looking behind them and saw a mess of black clouds heading their way.

"Hey Nick, did you check the weather report?

The fox stared at her, then nodded. "There's a storm coming in about 9pm they said, but we should be fine."

Judy went back to looking at the clouds which were now much closer to them.

"Nick, for how much you say you don't trust other mammals, you decide to trust the weather-mammal!?"

The fox turned and looked where Judy's paw was pointing. Both heard a rumble echo through the city as the clouds barreled towards them. He checked the clock on his phone. _5pm..._ he read. Nick smirked though, laying back down on the blanket.

"Is the cute, little bunny afraid of a little rain?"

Judy scowled, about to retort when she felt her fur beginning to raise. She stared at it in shock.

 _Not good...not good at all._

"Nick we're leaving, now!" She quickly snatched the picnic basket and stole a glance at Nick who was now standing, but looking at her quizzically. What caught her attention though, was his tail.

The fur was standing straight out.

"What's the matter, Carrots?"

She pointed at his tail. He looked, then chuckled nervously.

"What can I say, I have an electric personality."

Judy groaned and was about to reply when a flash of light nearly blinded them. The roar of thunder immediately followed, causing Judy to wince as the sound physically hurt. The rain started nearly immediately as they looked into the sky. Nick grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them as they sprinted out of the clearing.

"Well, it could always be worse," Nick exclaimed as they ran, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed that nature took that as a direct challenge by the fox, and soon the rain turned into sleet, then hailstones as big as peas began to fall around them. Judy glared at him as his smirk turned to a frown.

"You just had to say it, didn't you."

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick : 24**

 **Judy: 26**

* * *

 **AN: So, lots of good news today! First, Zootopia just hit $1 BILLION at the box office! Glorious day! Second bit of good news, yesterday this story hit 300 favorites, 400 followers, 65k total views and a whopping 5.62K VIEWS IN A SINGLE DAY! O M Goodness! Thank you guys so much! I cannot believe how much you guys are loving this story! Thank you so, so much! I have the next 16 chapters planned out, but am looking for more ideas, so if you have them, let me know!**

 **Also, to address some concerns I've read in some reviews. First, I will not be including any scenes in this story that would bump the rating to "M". I want everyone to be able to enjoy this story, and if I did that, it would limit who could read it and I don't want that. Second, there will be some angst and anger in some chapters coming up so this story won't be a cliche fairy'tail'. get the pun? ;)**

 **Again, thank you so much and I hope you'll enjoy part III coming tomorrow! :)**


	25. Their First Date (Part III of III)

**Chapter 25: Their First Date (Part III of III)**

* * *

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you!"

It was more of a statement than a question, the irony of which was not lost to Nick as they ran through the hailstorm that was currently beating on them.

"I didn't think it would actually get worse!" Nick replied, annoyed at the smirking bunny running next to him.

"Thank goodness you're a cop and not a weather-mammal then, Nick."

The pair finally made their way out of the park, the blanket held over both of them. It wasn't helping much as the rain and hail was hitting the ground with such force that it was bouncing off the pavement and onto them.

They were absolutely drenched by the time they made it halfway to Judy's apartment and when the sudden thunderstorm began to disappear as quickly as it began.

Judy peaked her head out from under the blanket as the rain lessened to a sprinkle. She sniffed the air and smiled. "I think we're past the worst of it now."

Nick glanced at her with his own smirk, "And you were the one who told me I shouldn't say things like that."

She rolled her eyes, "When you grow up on a farm, you tend to learn how to predict the weather since it's basically the only thing keeping you in business."

Nick smiled. "So what you're saying is that _you_ should have become the weather-mammal then. The groundhog on ZNN doesn't seem to know what he's predicting anymore."

"Never trust a groundhog on predicting the weather," Judy quipped as the rain finally dissipated. "Best way to destroy your crop is to plant after one of them says it will be an early spring."

Nick laughed and tussled Judy's ears, which sent water droplets shooting everywhere. "You know, Carrots, I don't think this blanket really did much for us." Nick said, attempting to fold the sodden fabric. Water gushed out of the cloth with every fold until nearly a stream of water leaked out. It was then Nick had an idea. A terrible, wonderful, awful idea.

He glanced down at Judy, who even though she was drenched, still had a smile on her face.

 _Well, we can't get any more soaked then we already are..._ Nick thought. _Besides? Aren't you supposed to live a little on a date?_

Nick held part of the blanket over the rabbit, then twisted it in his paws. Water poured out of it and onto Judy's head. She jumped in surprise with an 'eek' as most of the water drained down the back of her shirt.

Nick quickly pulled the blanket behind him as Judy turned and glared at him. He pointed a paw skyward. "I think I just saw the cloud that did that. It said it was mad about the comments you made about groundhogs."

"Nicolas Piberius Wilde..." Judy growled as she began wringing out her shirt.

"I'm telling you, you simply cannot trust clouds these days." Nick looked around, not wanting to meet the glare sent his way by his partner when he noticed a truck barreling down the road towards them.

As well as the massive puddle they were currently standing next to.

Nick's ears shot up and in a second he brought the blanket out from behind his back and threw it over top of Judy.

"Hey! What are you doing Nick?!" he heard her cry from underneath the blanket as the truck rushed past them, hitting the miniature lake head on. A huge wave of water shot up from the puddle, hitting both of them with enough force to knock them off their feet.

Nick blinked and rubbed the water out of his eyes. He was now completely and utterly soaked.

He looked over to his side to see Judy struggling to escape from the now fully-drenched blanket over her. Nick unwrapped her quickly, revealing a quite angry bunny.

"Nick! What was that for?" She yelled, before noticing how soaked the fox was. She looked around, noticing the water covering the sidewalk, the truck cruising down the road, and finally, the puddle sloshing back and forth in front of them.

"Oh..."

Judy suddenly felt her ears turn red as she realized what Nick had done.

"Um...sorry about yelling and...thank you."

Nick smiled. There had been several times before when he had been on dates with vixens and this same sort of thing had happened. In each previous case though, he had shielded himself with the umbrella or blanket, and left his date to get drenched. Call it a self-defense mechanism from living on the streets for so long, but it was just what he did. It probably stemmed from when he was younger and had been caught in a downpour. He had caught a dreadful cold lasting over a week. Since that time, he had always shielded himself first over others.

Guess there's a first time for everything.

Judy noticed the bemused look on Nick's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing..." he replied.

"Well," Judy stated, standing up and walking over to Nick. She lent him her paw which he took, helping him to stand. "I guess you do have some good traits in you after all. Seems I'm rubbing off on you."

She went to release his paw as he stood, but found his grip tighten. She looked at his paw in confusion, then up at her partner.

"Well," he smirked, "I may have good traits, but I still think I deserve an award for being such a – how did you put it? - an overall, articulate fella." Nick held out his free arm with a grin. Judy knew what was coming.

"Oh no you don't! Nick! Don't!"

Nick pulled Judy close to him despite her pleadings, wrapping her in a huge, wet hug. She pushed against him, trying to release herself but after several moments stopped and just went limp in his hug.

"I take it back. You are an incorrigible mammal, Nick."

Being so close to his chest, Judy both heard and felt the fox's laughter.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ incorrigible fox. So you'll just have to get used to that idea." Gently, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Judy sighed and rolled her eyes.

The two heard a banging sound down the road a ways which caused them both to jump and separate quickly. They saw a female muskrat yelling at a young male deer holding a purse.

"Someone stop him, he stole my purse!"

The deer was running towards them, about to sprint in between them when both Judy and Nick slipped their feet out. The deer didn't even see the sudden movement and tumbled to the ground, rolling several times as they walked up to him. In seconds, Judy had cuffed the deer's hooves behind his back. Nick stared at her.

"Where did you get those?" he asked. Judy glanced at him, a smile on her face.

"A _good_ cop always carries their gear with them at all times, Nick."

"Yeah, but this good cop doesn't seem to have any pouches where she could have kept them." He was staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Her smile widened. "Well, I guess that's a secret for another day." She hopped up to him, kissing him on the cheek as he stared at her. She bounded away, grabbing the purse from the sidewalk and returning it to the elderly muskrat; Nick could only stare after her.

 _Seriously, where did she get those from?_

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick : 25**

 **Judy: 27**

* * *

 **AN: That is a question I've been asking since watching the movie. Where does Judy keep all her gear? The carrot pen, notepad, pawcuffs? I have no clue so if you do, let me know.**


	26. Sick Nick

**AN: OM GOODNESS! 6.18k views in a day! The story is up to 79k views! Holy cow! (no offense to cows) So in honor of that, 444 followers, 345 reviews and 275 favs you guys get something special. I referenced several Zootopia comics and pictures in here, so try to find them all!**

 **Chapter 26: Sick Day**

 **Written by Blenderguy15**

* * *

The alarm broke the silence of the small apartment. The sound, the bane of any other mammals in existence, was music to the ears of Officer Judy Hopps. In a flash, she dressed in her uniform, pausing in front of the mirror to polish her badge in what had become a daily ritual. She raced out the door, grabbing her keys before bounding down the stairs two at a time.

She soon exited her apartment complex and was greeted with the streets of Zootopia. The busy lives of mammals were just starting to wake up as a cool breeze blew through the boulevard. The cold didn't bother Judy; it never did.

What did bother her was the fact that Nick was nowhere to be seen.

Over the past few months, Judy had grown accustomed to walking to work with Nick, even though Nick practically lived on the other side of town. She had wondered if the fox got up earlier than her to make the trip in time, but she never really dwelt on it. Most of the time, he had already started up the day's first conversation, drawing her from her train of thought.

Judy stood there, a bit dumbfounded. It felt strange having her normal routine be altered like this. Though her daily routine had been quite different since her and Nick had started their bet. She shook herself from her trance, an embarrassed smile on her face. "He's probably already at the ZPD," she said aloud. "He's probably waiting to surprise me and get ahead in the bet. Yeah, that's it."

She suppressed the rest of her doubts and began the walk to the ZPD, smiling smugly to herself. She wouldn't let Nick get the jump on her today. She was ahead, and she was going to keep it that way.

Before long, Judy was walking up the front steps of the ZPD and in through the front doors without hesitation, her senses alert to pick up the smallest sign of Nick. Upon a quick scanning of the large lobby however, she was slightly disappointed.

Nick was still nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Judy!" Clawhauser greeted from across the room. The cheetah had his usual bowl of Lucky Chomps in paw, pushing huge spoonfuls of the cereal into his mouth.

The bunny slowly walked over to the front desk, her ears swiveling as she tried in vain to pick up any sign of her partner. "Hey Ben," she greeted. "Have you seen Nick around?"

Clawhauser paused for a moment, bringing the spoon in his paw up to his chin in thought. A piece of soggy cereal fell from the utensil and landed in the bowl with a _'plop.'_ Judy winced slightly at the disgusting sound.

"Um, no I haven't. But he could just be running late," the cheetah said, noticing the slightly concerned look on the bunny's muzzle.

"Yeah," Judy said unenthusiastically, her ears lowering behind her head.

Clawhauser fumbled over his words, trying to perk this bunny up. "Uh – well – he may already be at roll call!" he said. "I _have_ been engrossed with my Gazelle app for the past thirty minutes; he could have easily slipped by."

Judy's ear perked up as the thought processed in her mind. With a smile and a "thank you" to Clawhauser, Judy hopped over to roll call. Perhaps Nick was just waiting for her there and had asked Clawhauser to keep it a secret. Judy chuckled to herself; she was on to him.

Upon opening the door, Judy was once again met with disappointment and even some sadness. Nick was nowhere to be seen.

As Judy walked up to their usual seat, her heart sank a little lower. _Where could he be?_

"Alright, everybody. SIT!" Bogo bellowed as he entered the room. Judy quickly took her seat.

"I'm going to get right down to it," the cape buffalo began. "Officers Grizzoli, Delgato, Fangmeyer, you'll be going undercover in downtown Sahara Square. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard, you'll be on a stakeout in the Rainforest District. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby, you three will be investigating a series of robberies in Tundra Town. Finally, Officer Hopps," he paused, causing Judy's anticipation to rise.

"Parking Duty."

Judy's heart sank faster than the HMS Furtanic at her assignment. As Bogo began to exit the room, Judy bounded over to the large herbivore.

"Sir," she began, but Bogo held up his hoof.

"Officer Hopps, I'm not changing my mind," he said. "I can't have you out on the field without your partner, and Officer Wilde called in sick."

"Oh..."

Judy's ears perked at that last bit of information. She stood there, frozen from shock. Bogo took that as his cue to leave and closed the door behind him, leaving a bewildered bunny in his wake.

 _Sick?_ she thought. Relief rushed through her body as she realized that Nick hadn't up and forgotten her. With a new found determination and a smile on her face, Judy raced out of the room. She had a fox to visit.

* * *

Repeated knocks on the door slowly drew the fox's attention. Nick made no move to answer it. Every limb felt like lead, his sinuses were clogged, and his eyes were irritated. Lying on the couch with a small blanket draped over his body, the fox felt...well, terrible.

"Come in!" he croaked, his voice hoarse. The door opened, revealing a very concerned bunny. Nick's ears perked slightly at the sight of his partner.

"Officer Hopps," he said, a sly smile on his muzzle. "To what do I owe the privilege of your visit?"

Judy quickly bounded over to the fox, a pot in her paws. "Bogo told me you were sick," she started, "so I brought you some cricket noodle soup."

Nick used his elbows to sit himself up, a thankful smile on his muzzle. "Thanks, Carrots," he said, tussling the bunny's ears.

Judy smiled before quickly hopping into the kitchen to prepare a small bowl of the soup for the sick fox. After several minutes, Nick had a warm bowl of soup in his lap.

"Mm, this is really good," Nick said between spoonfuls. "Did you make this yourself?"

"No, I stopped by Trader Goat's on the way here," Judy replied. "You owe me, _especially_ for the look the cashier gave me!"

Nick chuckled. "Don't worry Carrots," he said. "I'll be sure to make it up for you." He went to put another spoonful to his mouth, when he suddenly started coughing, startling the gray bunny.

"Nick, you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned for her partner.

"I'm all right," Nick said after his coughing stopped. He cleared his throat for extra measure, laying his head back on his blanket that was acting as a makeshift pillow. "It's just a cold."

"Well, until you get better, I'm going to be here to help you in any way I can," Judy said determinedly. As if to prove her point, Judy took his blanket in her paws and quickly tucked it in around his body, wrapping him like a sushi roll. She bounced up from the task, smiling warmly before hopping over to his TV. She quickly scanned the list of movies he had on the shelf to Nick's amusement. Her ears shot up when she found on. Grabbing the tape, she put it in and turned the TV on.

"What are you doing, Carrots," Nick finally asked as she walked over to the couch and sat on it next to him.

"I saw a comic online on how to care for a sad bunny before, and since you look so sad and pathetic right now," she winked at him. "I figured I should try it out to see if it works."

"Wow, that was savage, Judy," Nick chuckled. I thought I looked pretty good for a sick fox. He coughed again.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked again.

"Actually, there is something that you could do."

"What?" Judy asked.

"When I was little and had a cold, my mother would always kiss the fever away," Nick tilted his head to the side, being the only thing he could move being so tightly wrapped. He dipped his ears behind his head, and put on the best begging face he could muster; his bottom lip even quivered, adding to the effect. "Do you think you could kiss my fever away? Pleeeeaaaase?"

Judy sighed and rolled her eyes; she expected this from Nick.

"Alright, my poor, _sick_ , sad, fox," she said as she stood up on the couch and leaned over the bed-ridden fox. She cupped Nick's head with her paws and gently kissed his forehead. "You do know, however, that this means I get another point."

Nick merely smiled. _She has no idea what she's gotten herself into._

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 25**

 **Judy: 28**

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed another chapter! Poor Nick; it's no fun having a cold – especially since I had one for the past week. BUT, Judy just got herself into a funny situation; what will Nick have her do to make him "feel better"? Probably some silly antics and Judy will definitely want to get back at him afterward. We've got some great chapters heading your way, and I think you guys will like where the story goes from here. Be prepared!**


	27. Drugged up

**Chapter 27 Drugged Up**

Written by Irual

* * *

Nick wished he was dead, he really did. His mouth certainly tasted like what dead things smelled like, so, maybe nature was merciful and he WAS dead.

His eyelids opened and his paw smacked his alarm button.

Nope...nature wasn't merciful after all.

Groaning dramatically, Nick fell out of bed onto the floor of his apartment, whimpering as his back tightened up.

Between the severe case of the flu he had picked up yesterday and his strained back from trying to subdue the pair of elk that he and Judy had apprehended two days ago, he was wiped out. His sweat soaked bed and fur stunk to high heaven and he felt a bit dizzy, but at least he was able to get on his feet after his back spasm stopped.

Staggering to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and opened the medicine cabinet. Taking out the various bottles Judy had supplied him with yesterday, he stared groggily at the labels trying to decipher what each one was, all while squinting through the overhead light and the growing amount of steam filling bathroom. His sick days were all used up and Chief would not be understanding if he tried to stay home. Nick opened the first bottle and dry swallowed an aspirin. Then he measured out what he hoped was a single dose of the liquid anti-nausea medication, then turned to adjust the temperature of the shower and trudged in.

After managing to wash himself, he stepped onto the fur dryer and managed to brush his fur into something like his usual pelt looked like. He sniffled and coughed as he picked up the last two bottles Judy had grabbed for him. Opening the third bottle he winced as the harsh, chemical taste of the stuff lingered on his tongue. Gagging a little, he dumped the other pills into his paw, and, grabbing a glass of water he washed them down, too groggy to check the label for the appropriate dosage for foxes.

All he read was muscle relaxers on the label and knew he needed them. That giant 1 next to the dosage meant both pills at once, right?

Dressing in his uniform and grabbing his badge, wallet, keys and phone, Nick managed to make it to the train station and get on the proper train. He told Judy he was going to take the train to work that day instead of their usual walk together. He really didn't want to get her sick. His sniffles and occasion sneeze worked wonders for him as all the other mammals gave him plenty of room. The exhausted fox didn't collapse onto the floor of the train car which meant he made it to work and got to roll call before Chief Bogo came into the aptly named bullpen.

Though his stomach was gurgling quite angrily at him and for the life of him he couldn't understand why...

Chief Bogo didn't say anything when he arrived, even though he could see that Officer Wilde was still sick. If Officer Hopps wasn't letting him lean on her, the bedraggled fox might have fallen off their chair. Briefly Bogo toyed with the idea of sending him home, but since the fox had gone to the doctor and had been cleared for work he decided against it. Hopps, without her partner, was a headache the entire precinct dreaded and he couldn't afford to openly play favorites.

At their superior's irritated glare, officer's Wilde and Hopps straightened and looked fairly alert, which gave the water buffalo the courage to keep them in the main precinct for the day, a decision he would soon regret. Bogo made the mistake of assigning the two of them to a stint in records. From the looks of Wilde he needed to be kept far away from anything like a criminal today and Officer Roo could keep them contained. Pleased with the thought of a quiet day he went to his office and gave no further thought to his two smallest subordinates.

Judy meanwhile was really starting to worry about Nick. He was looking better than yesterday, which didn't take much in her opinion, and he was acting really loopy and was barely coherent from what HAD to be the medicine he was on. She dragged him by his tie towards records and whispered, trying to keep the other ZPD personnel they passed from hearing, "Nick, how much medicine did you take? You can't even walk or talk…didn't you tell the Dr. you had to be at work? Did you bring the medicine I picked up for you? I need to see the side effects."

"Nick winced tried to reply "Carrrrotsss, I'm trying really."

He managed to stand straighter and went to the nearby water cooler and tried to pour a cup of water to drink. Since his brain was currently mush, all he managed was to spill most of it on the floor. Nearly dropping the cup, he gave up and let Judy take it.

As she went to throw the paper cup away Nick was suddenly consumed with the need to thank her for her help and support. She really _was_ his best friend and he didn't know what he'd do without her. His fuzzy brain told him he was hugging Judy but he was really hugging the water bottle on top of the small mammal sized water dispenser he had been trying to get a drink from.

Mumbling incoherently, Nick didn't even see Officers Delgado and Wolfard snapping pictures of him bear hugging the water cooler and kissing it. He also missed Judy's horrified expression as she unwound him from the cooler and dragged him into the elevator. Officers Fangmeyer and Grizzolli snickered as they made room in the elevator car and clandestinely took photos of Nick being led along by his necktie like a cub before all four cops sent copies to the rest of the dayshift.

This was _too_ good not to share. The cocky fox was one of the sharpest investigators on the dayshift and Nick had been in on enough pranks by this time that a little payback was only fair. With those thoughts floating around, the other officers felt safe enough in spreading a little blackmail material about the fox.

Almost thirty minutes later Chief Bogo hung up from his conversation with Officer Shelia Roo, the kangaroo in charge of the records department. He sighed and went to get the Bunny and the fox. Those photos Ben had forwarded him would come in handy later but now he needed to get them out of here before the mammals in the records department all quit.

Marching resignedly to the room where Roo had sent the twosome to get them out of her fur. He watched as Wilde was abruptly buried in boxes of hard copy as he staggered into a shelf and Hopps' foot thumped adorably as she struggled with the too large chair and computer station.

Sighing as he acknowledged the inevitable and gave in to the universe's sense of humor, Bogo pulled the whimpering fox out from under the mountain of boxes and spilled files and demanded, "Officer Hopps, take him home and see to it he doesn't return until he's fit for duty."

Thoroughly startled at the appearance of their boss, but un-surprised by his orders, Judy snapped to attention and accidentally dropped the file she had been trying to add to the digital data base.

She started to pick up the case file but Bogo shoved Wilde into her arms and then pushed them towards the door. "Never mind that Hopps, just go! I have already authorized medical leave for both of you, in this state he needs a keeper and _you_ are elected for that position!"

About twenty minutes later she parked their cruiser in front of Nick's apartment and looked over at her partner. He was sagging against the window but when she opened the door to get him upstairs he managed to stagger after her as she pulled him by the paw instead of by his tie which she chose to see as a good sign.

Judy had to admit that as much fun as it was to drag Nick by his tie, he was so out of it that she felt a little bad about picking on him now, especially since Clawhauser had sent her copies of the pictures the others had taken.

Stealing another glance at Nick she suppressed a twinge of worry and opened his door with her spare key. Looking in his bathroom, she found the medications and after reading the side effects quickly deduced that Nick had probably taken too many of the relaxers to counteract his strained back. The overdose combined with the other medicines was likely what was making him into a fox puddle.

A little while later she finished tucking him in on his couch and sat beside him to wipe his face with a towel. His bedroom stank and since he had fallen onto the couch this would do until he woke up. He barely stirred since it had taken most of his energy to drink the bowl of broth she had micro-waved for him. Judy rubbed his ears making him smile as he fell asleep. She took advantage of his state and snapped a picture of her kissing him between his ears and sent it to his phone which dinged as she plugged it in, She would check on him tomorrow…

Chief Bogo answered his cell phone two days later to see Officer Wilde on Muzzletime, "Hey Chief, I was just calling to let you know you need to extend our medical leave for a few more days."

Bogo felt his temper rise and he demanded, "I'm not running a resort here Wilde. You are clearly better so you and Hopps need to get back here now!"

He was interrupted by the sounds of someone being messily sick and the fox's expression turned worried as he said, "I just got back with medicine for rabbit sized mammals and…"

Bogo groaned, "Never mind. Wait! How did you get my personal number Wilde?"

"Sorry Chief gotta go. I'll keep Ben updated and we'll be at your beck and call soon."

Bogo growled but decided to pick his battles. Once he got that fox in his office he'd…

Wait…

Hopps and Wilde were both GONE for at least a couple more days and today was Thursday. Grinning, Bogo Turned on his Gazelle app and put his feet up humming along. This was going to be a really restful day.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 25**

 **Judy: 29**

* * *

 **AN: And here is part II of Sick Nick, written by the talented Irual! So send her a pm thanking her for writing this chapter and if you'd like to contribute, let me know and I'll see what we can do. :)**


	28. Sick Judy

**Chapter 28" Sick" Judy**

* * *

Judy hadn't felt this miserable in years.

Not even having to sit through Aunt Gertrude listing off every single one of her cousins over a period of 7 hours, 27 minutes and 15 seconds had been as miserable as the flu she had caught from her partner.

Not that she had kept track of it at all. Her aunt hadn't even let her use the bathroom in all that time.

And that on the miserable index was nothing compared to this.

Her paws clutched themselves around another kleenex as she brought it to her nose and blew into it. She crumpled the flimsy used wad and dropped it onto a growing pile that nearly reached to the cushions of the couch she was laying on.

 _I could hide in that pile it's so large now..._ she thought. For a moment she could visualize herself hiding under the mass of used tissues, her ears poking out from the top of the mass.

Yeah, she was definitely out of it if she was thinking those kinds of thoughts.

She groaned, grabbing another tissue as she went flopping back onto the couch. Judy sniffled, wiping her nose then tossing the now used kleenex off her sofa.

"I can actually see the top of the pile now..." Judy grumbled, glaring at the pile. Its existence proved that nature was mocking her at this very moment.

And it was all because of that dumb fox...

The rabbit heard a knocking at the door, before it quickly swung open. _Well, speak of the mammal_...

"Hey there Carrots, feeling any better?"

Nick walked into the room carrying several large paper bags filled with things Judy couldn't make out from on the sofa. She busied herself by pulling her blanket, a beautiful green one covered in dozens of knit carrots, up and over her head, leaving only her ears poking out.

"This is all your fault Nick," she sniffled, reaching a paw out of her carrot-blanket cocoon, trying to find another tissue without showing herself.

"I already apologized, Carrots," he started as he walked towards the couch and looked over it at his partner hidden under her blanket. "Do I need to say I'm sorry again?"

Her paw appeared from under the blanket and tossed the used kleenex at him. It barely made it halfway up the side of the couch before it came tumbling back down on top of the blanket. Nick chuckled

"Judy, have I ever told you that you throw like a bunny?"

Grumbling was heard from under the blanket, though Nick was pretty sure he heard the words, "dumb" and several other words that caused him to laugh nervously.

He hadn't even thought Judy would have known some of the them.

"Judy, I'm sorry I got you sick. And I'm sorry that you've been taking speech lessons from Finnick. Seriously, how do you even know half those words you just said?"

The blanket was pulled down, revealing Judy's face. She was trying her best to glare at the fox, but her puffy eyes and constantly wiggling nose had her failing miserably at it. "I grew up on a farm."

"Doesn't mean you can act like it," Nick replied with a wink. Judy's eyes narrowed at him, though her glare was interrupted when she sneezed loudly. Her eyes went back to a half lidded stare as she sniffled again.

Nick couldn't help but let his grin slide as he put his paw on Judy's forehead, and Judy was still feeling too weak to shove it away.

"You're still feeling a bit warm," he said, pulling his paw away as he gave her a worried look.

"You did this to me," Judy sniffed, feeling absolutely wretched.

"Well, you already were hot when I met you, so..." Nick joked, though he quickly stopped laughing as he caught Judy's glare and turned away

In doing so, he also missed the tinge of pink filling her cheeks.

Nick continued into the kitchen, pulling several items out of the paper bags."Anyways, since you helped me when I was sick by making me food, I'll return the favor and cook up something for you."

"That isn't necessary," Judy yelled from the living room. "You lit my kitchen on fire last time you were in it, and you were only boiling water."

"Calm down, Carrots," she heard Nick reply from the kitchen. "And that only happened because your pots are so covered in grease they make a teenage mammal glad they aren't them. Seriously Carrots, I know you don't like to cook much, but still..."

Another kleenex appeared from over the couch, this time actually going up and over the piece of furniture before falling to the ground. Nick watched it bounce on the ground twice before it settled on the hardwood floor. He looked up and shook his head.

"I hope that hit you," he heard Judy grumble, interrupted by a loud sneeze and a groan. Nick chuckled before letting out a gasp of pain. "Oh, the pain! I've been mortally wounded by a sick bun bun! The pain...its...it's too much!"

"Good!" he heard Judy giggle from behind the sofa.

Nick smiled himself before going back to work cleaning several dishes, pots and kniveswhile taking the items out of the bags he brought in. The fox pulled out the vegetables he had bought from the store one by one, slicing them into tiny pieces as he put a pot of vegetable broth on the stovetop to simmer.

"I think you're going to like this, Judy, it's my mom's old recipe," he said over the sound of him chopping up a piece a ginger before dropping it into the pot. He waited for a reply, but only heard a gentle purring from the other room. He brushed his paws off on a nearby towel and walked over to the couch, smiling as he saw Judy fast asleep, her paws clutched tightly around the blanket that was spread haphazardly around her.

 _Even her snoring is adorable_...Nick thought as he watched his partner fidget slightly, pushing the blanket off and onto the floor. After several seconds, he saw Judy curl up into herself, shivering slightly and her eyebrows furrowing.

"ccc...oldd..." she somehow whispered while asleep, her ears folding down around her small body in what must have been an attempt to cover herself.

Nick leaned over the couch and pulled the blanket up to cover her again, covering her up to her head and tucking it in beneath her feet. He paused, watching her features relax before he gently stroked her ears. Her tiny paw reached up and latched itself onto his own, pulling it down forcefully next to her chest. The move threw Nick off balance and he barely managed to keep himself from falling on top of the sick rabbit.

He tried to pry his arm from her grasp, but no amount of moving, pulling or trying to pry her paws off was working. He finally sighed in frustration, the air from his sigh ruffling the fur on Judy's head.

The rabbit twitched and he could feel her grip loosen. It gave him an idea. He pulled out his phone and hit the record button. Nick blew on Judy's ears, snickering as the bunny pawed sleepily pawed at the breeze.

Her grip lessened a tiny bit.

He blew again.

Again her paw swatted at the breeze and again, the grip on his arm loosened.

 _Once more should do it..._ Nick thought, looking into the camera and wagging his eyebrows several times. He took in a deep breath of air and went to went to blow it out onto her ears when several things happened at once.

One, Judy woke up.

Two, Judy saw her partner's face right above her own and three...

... she sneezed.

The force of the sneeze shot her up from her bed, smashing her mouth and nose directly into Nick's snout. Nick shot up, dropping his phone and began wiping at his face as Judy realized what had happened and began laughing.

"That's not funny," Nick wailed, finally feeling like his face was somewhat clean. "I come over here to make the poor, sick bunny some dinner and you sneeze on me."

"And kissed you," Judy added, almost too happy sounding. Nick looked at her, a strange expression on his face as the rabbit pushed herself up into a sitting position on the couch. She grinned at him, then leapt off the couch and took a few steps towards him, leaning back and forth on the paws.

"Wait a minute..." Nick Judy continued to smile at him, her paw resting at her hip.

"You weren't really sick...were you," he finally stammered.

"Nope," she said merrily, her eyes closing to a half lidded gaze.

Nick stood silent for nearly a minute, before he finally shook his head.

"You really are a clever bunny."

Judy grinned. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She bounded over to him and grabbed his paw. "Now I heard you say something about you making me dinner?"

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 25**

 **Judy:** **30**


	29. Code 100,000

**Chapter 29: Code 100,000**

 **(special 100,000th view chapter for you all) ;)**

* * *

It was the day of the annual parade in the city of Zootopia, which meant that nearly every officer had been called in for crowd control and to make sure the event went smoothly. That included every off-duty officer as well.

Including an annoyed fox and over-exuberant bunny.

"Carrots, have you not seen a parade before?" Nick asked, chuckling as Judy was literally hopping down the street in excitement as they patrolled near the parade route.

"Nope!" she said, her eyes dancing in excitement. "Never had one in Bunnyburrow before. We just have massive family reunions instead."

"How many come to those? 20,000?" Nick smirked, though that disappeared as soon as Judy turned to look at him, smirking back.

"100,000 on a good turnout."

Nick's jaw dropped. "A...a hundred thousand relatives? How is that even possible?"

"Well," Judy stopped hopping and put a paw to her chin. "Once you include great aunts and uncles, with their families, cousins, nephews, nieces, grandparents and their families, you start getting quite a large gathering," She smiled at Nick who was just shaking his head.

"I'm surprised we get any produce out of Bunnyburrow if you keep throwing parties that big..."

"Aw, is someone afraid their blueberries won't show up for just one year?" Judy drawled, her excitement for the day's events bubbling up inside her.

Nick laughed, "I don't think that would happen. I'd stake out your farm and pitch a tent next to the blueberry patch if I even thought that was going to happen, Carrots."

"That's not a bad idea..."

Nick turned to Judy who was smiling even larger than before. "Next week is the annual Blueberry Harvest Festival, so we could go visit and camp out then."

Nick's mouth started watering. "You had me at Blueberry Harvest, Carrots."

Though inside, Nick was squirming. Camping? With Judy? Alone? Just that thought gave him anxious chills down his spine, even if blueberries were to be involved.

Maybe he shouldn't have let his stomach agree to this...

"That's great Nick!" Judy giggled in delight, socking him gently in his arm. "Have you ever gone camping before?"

He shook his head, suddenly taking interest in surveying the crowd around them. "Can't say that I have. Though would living under a bridge technically count?" He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at the rabbit.

"Close enough," she grinned.

"Looks like the parade is about to start," Nick mumbled.

Judy's ears shot up and she dashed towards the crowd at the edge of the sidewalk. Unfortunately, it was so thick that she couldn't even squeeze past any of them and with her height, she would probably only get to see the parade if she viewed it from Little Rodentia.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to see it when I can't see past anyone? There must be over 100,000 mammals on the street."

"You mean this is what a Hopps family reunion looks like then?"

Nick laughed at the glare Judy sent him as he reached down and grabbed her paw in his. "Judy, here, let me help you with this."

He began looking around, oblivious to the blush creeping up Judy's cheeks; the bet had given her an entirely new mindset when it came to physical interaction with Nick.

"Ah, over here," He nodded down the road, walking swiftly as Judy followed. She made sure not to let go of his paw in the huge crowd. They weaved through the numerous animals, eventually making their way to a group of pigs that had set up lawn chairs on the sidewalk.

"Nick, how will this help? I still won't be able to see!" Judy huffed, her ears lowering in frustration.

"This will."

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Judy felt two paws reach around her sides and lift her off the ground. She frantically waved her arms to regain balance as she felt herself suddenly be lifted up until she found herself sitting on Nick's shoulders.

"Can you see now, my height-sensitive Carrots?" Nick chuckled, though he couldn't see her reaction now that she was sitting on top of his shoulders.

"Nick," she hissed. "Thank you for thinking of me like this, but we're supposed to be patrolling and watching for crimes."

"Well, we couldn't do that before since we both aren't tall enough to see anything through this crowd, so just watch from up there and we'll be good. I'll keep an eye out down here, Carrots."

Judy harrumphed but secretly was excited at the prospect of being able to now watch the parade.

* * *

The parade went smoothly and Nick could tell that Judy had enjoyed it immensely, just by how often she would kick into his chest with her feet while pointing at something, telling the fox to look at it with her. As the last float passed by and the crowds began to dissipate, Nick gently picked the rabbit off his shoulders and placed here again on the ground.

"So, you enjoyed your first parade, Carrots? Did you see any criminal activity up there?"

Judy's smile was the biggest he had ever seen it. "It was fantastic! Thank you so much Nick! And no, I didn't see anything suspicious."

She jumped towards him, grabbing him in a massive hug as she rubbed her head against his chest. "Thank you so much for what you did, Nick!"

Nick couldn't help but blush as he placed a paw gently on her head, caressing her ears. "I'm glad you had a good time today, Carrots. Though you did miss one criminal activity I saw happen."

Her head jerked up from his chest. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Did it just happen?"

"Oh, it hasn't happened yet." Nick replied, causing Judy to look at him strangely.

"What do you mean? Did you hear something I didn't? Shouldn't we report something to Bogo if you know what is going to happen?" Judy hopped away from Nick, her body alert and ready to pick up the criminal activity Nick was going on about.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "No Carrots, nothing like that." He smiled. He walked back up to Judy, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It is a theft that will happen...right...about...now."

And with that, he lowered his head and kissed her straight on her lips. They stayed that way for several seconds before Nick leaned back, leaving a very stunned bunny in his arms.

He let go of her with one arm and pulled out his radio as Judy put a paw to her lips.

"This is Officer Wilde, I think we just had a code 100,000 happen on main street," he spoke into the radio, though not pressing the button to actually send the message.

Judy, in her kiss-induced stupor, just stared at him. "What's a code 100,000? I've never heard of that before."

Nick grinned at her as he gently guided her down the sidewalk. "Oh, you haven't? It's a very serious crime." She stared at him, her eyebrows raised as he snickered. "It's the code for when a handsome fox has stolen a kiss from a certain, beautiful rabbit."

He tussled her ears as they walked. Judy was pretty sure her fur color matched Nick's with how deep her blush felt in her cheeks.

She sighed inwardly, wrapping her own arm around him as they renewed their patrol.

"Sounds very serious," Judy muttered, smiling at Nick. "I wonder if I should just leave you with a warning, or if there needs to be an arrest today."

"Oh, I'm afraid the penalty is quite severe," Nick joked. "Especially if a code 100,001 happens after."

"And what would that be?" Judy asked.

Nick stopped, then pulled her around himself again and kissed her between the ears, ignoring the bewildered look from those around them. He smiled as she elbowed him.

"Nick...stop that."

"Oh, you asked, so I replied. Code 100,001 is a repeat offense," he snickered. "Means the perpetrator has to spend the rest of his career as the rabbit's partner on the force."

"Sounds horrible," Judy laughed.

"You know you'd love it," Nick smiled at her as they began their walk back to the precinct.

"Do I know that?" Judy replied, smiling up at the fox. She leaned up and kissed him under ear, causing it to twitch. "Yes, yes I do."

"Looks like you're a criminal now, Carrots."

"How's that?"

Nick smiled. "Code 100,002. Reciprocal offense of code 100,000."

"What's the punishment?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"Last one to the station has to do the other's paperwork." Nick was grinning at her.

"Sound good to me," came Judy's reply.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 27**

 **Judy: 31**

* * *

 **AN: 100,000 views! SERIOUSLY 100,000 VIEWS! AND 500+ followers and almost 400 reviews! Oh M GOODNESS! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your support on this story! And as such, you guys got a special dose of fluff for your support! This is one of the best present I could have asked for before heading off to Sweden for a week. You guys are amazing!**


	30. Fun with Finnick

**Chapter 30 Fun with Finnick**

This idea was submitted by Upplet and written by Irual

* * *

Nicholas Wilde was feeling more than a bit uncomfortable and for a most unusual reason. His old partner Finnick, a tiny Fennec fox, had stopped by earlier in the day and the two had decided to hang out which ordinarily would have been fine but, thanks to his current partner, Judy Hopps, Nick was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and it was driving him crazy. They usually pulled the same shifts at work since they were partners but he had covered an extra shift for Officer Wolfard earlier in the week which meant he had mandatory overtime today.

Nick seldom had a day off without Judy and he shuddered to think what she was cooking up without him.

"Yo! Nick, what's gotten into you? You got a problem hanging with your old pal or what?" Demanded Finnick swatting at the larger mammal to get his attention.

Nick jerked his attention back to the matter at hand and said hastily, "No, Finnick it's nothing like that. I Swear, I just have stuff on my mind and…."

His microwave dinged and he jumped off the couch cushions like he'd sat on a porcupine. Nick's usual day off attire, a green Hawaiian shirt, Khaki's and his favorite blue tie with the purple stripe pattern was comfortable but since he never had his shirt tucked in it wasn't the neatest or most secure outfit.

Finnick laughed, his deep booming voice sounding unexpected coming as it did from such a tiny mammal.

"Yeah, I got chu number Nick."

The tiny fox grimaced and added absently toying with Nick's wallet. Finnick had lifted it from Nick's pocket while the larger red fox was distracted and opened it to the police badge tucked securely into the folder built for it, "I used to anyways. You's pretty far gone now though. You got fluff on yo mind and we both know it, especially since you started that bet wit her!"

Nick took his wallet back tucking it in his pants pocket with a smirk before handing Finnick the bowl of popcorn and sitting back down on the couch. "I'm still me Finnick and you know I haven't forgotten who I am or where I came from. I felt you lift that and LET you take it. That alone should show you we are still pals, and I have something for you."

He sat next to the other fox, took a folder from the coffee table; and opened it to reveal several forms that he had already filled out and offered them to the other fox.

Finnick looked suspicious and demanded, "What's this?"

Nick offered, "It's the paperwork I need to submit to the department to pay you…."

At this Finnick glared at his friend and dumped the bowl of popcorn onto the couch as he leaped aggressively to his feet and balled his paws up standing on the couch cushions. "What?! I Ain't NO SNITCH NICK!"

Nick held up his paws in a placating manner and taking a big chance offered his throat to the smaller fox who he well knew might actually hurt him. They had been friends for over eight years and business partners on and off for nearly six but the smaller fox was far more physical than Nick and never hesitated to assert himself.

Nick focused and made sure not to pant and Finnick grabbed his ventral fur and leaned over his throat growling as he pinned Nick to the couch laying face up with the file on the floor.

Nick offered soothingly, "Listen Finnick, it's not like that. If I have you listed as a contact no one from Internal affairs will object as long as I file…."

Both fox's ears swiveled towards the apartment door as they heard the distinctive sound of keys rattling in the lock of the deadbolt interrupted their discussion.

Releasing the larger fox and grabbing his bat beside the couch Finnick demanded in a harsh whisper, "Crap Nick! Someone has KEYS to your place? Whoizit?!"

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat that was now the size of a softball. Tugging on his tie he offered sheepishly, "It's probably Carrots. She has a spare set. She texted me earlier to say she had parking duty today and had set a new personal record of 307 tickets before noon so…"

Finnick dropped the bat and frankly stared at Nick for a moment as the door swung open and Judy stepped inside wearing her meter maid vest and hat, "Hi Nick, did you know Finnick's van is parked down the block? I put some extra change in the meter since we owe him but you better tell him to move it or feed the meter a day fee or he'll get another ticket."

Nick leaped off the couch and stuttered, "Umm Carrots, what are you doing here? You aren't off duty for another four hours."

She smiled brightly and swung a bag of fast food at him. "I'm on my lunch break and thought I'd see how you and Finnick were doing with your…um discussion."

"Discussion IZZIT? What's it to you bunny? This is between me an my boy Nick!"

Judy smiled warmly at both foxes and agreed, "I know that Finnick. But I owe you a lot too and I know you are important to Nick and…since I was in the neighborhood I brought you guys some Bugga Burgers and sodas."

Finnick actually looked stunned for a second until he saw Nick's jaw was hanging open too. Giving himself a quick shake and shoving Nick to get him to snap out of it. Finnick started towards Judy but she was already moving and before either fox knew what was happening they were seated side by side on the couch eating their lunch while Judy was busily cleaning up the spilled popcorn.

Casually chatting as she cleaned impartially around and over both foxes Judy smiled as she continued, "I already ate at my desk and I wanted to make sure you remembered to eat since I figured you two would be busy bonding over the baseball game on TV this afternoon. You know Finnick, you and Nick won't have to stay on the down low to hang out once the department clears the paperwork."

"Down Low? Really Carrots, that's so cliché of you. Wait, Judy what are you…."

Ignoring Nick she unleashed her full on bunny cuteness on Finnick who managed to resist since he himself used his cute factor to say, "Alright, Rabbit, Dat's enough. What you up too? AND JUST 'Xactly how much of my boy's Bizniz you all up in anyways?"

Leaning over to drink the rest of Nick's soda she suddenly grabbed the bigger fox by his tie and planted a kiss right on his muzzle before letting him sag back against the couch. Nick however had been expecting this and grabbed Judy to kiss her back between the ears before she grinned and waved to the smaller fox.

"I have to go now Nick and don't feel bad about still being behind on our bet…I won't rub it in TOO much when I win. I'll see you soon. Take care Finnick."

Nick huffed, "Not if I see you first Carrots! I'm in it to win it too you know!

As the door swung shut Finnick looked from the door to Nick who was looking pretty smug with his tail gently wagging and his ears on full alert. Finnick sighed and shook his head as he picked up the forms from the folder Judy had placed back on the coffee table.

Reading them and pick pocketing a pen from Nick's shirt he signed them and shut Nick's grin down temporarily by saying, "You're wearing those carrot themed boxers all the time now ain't Chu?"

Nick's ears heated and he growled slightly before tucking the forms into his uniform jacket to take to the precinct tomorrow and turned on the game.

I may lose the battle Finn, but I aim to win the war and NO ONE in Zootopia hustles better than me."

Finnick grinned "Dat's my boy. Dat Bunny makes you happy right?"

Nick nodded and settled to watch the game with his oldest friend…his life was definitely looking up on all fronts.

"I just have to add one thing..." the smaller fox said, eyeing Nick. "You's got it bad. You's have it _real_ bad."

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 28**

 **Judy: 32**

* * *

 **AN: So, here's one final chapter before I'm off to Sweden in oh, an hour. XD Hope you enjoy and I'll see you all when I get back next a week from Tuesday!**


	31. Hi ho, hi ho! To Bunnyburrow we go!

**Chapter 31 Hi ho, hi ho, to Bunnyburrow we go!**

* * *

"You _would_ totally pick this car."

The glare Judy sent at Nick could have killed him several times over, though the fox did his best to ignore it.

"Seriously, orange? How did you even find an orange car to begin with? I've never seen one around here...are they made in the Burrows?"

Judy harrumphed as Nick walked around the outside of the vehicle, curiously studying every detail. He laughed when he looked at the design on the roof.

"The roof is even green like one!" His eyes lit up in excitement. "We have to name it!"

"Are you serious, Nick?"

The fox ignored the annoyed look from his partner and put his paw to his chin thoughtfully.

"What about...the Carrotmobile?"

"No."

"Veggie-cart?"

"How did you even come up with that?" Judy exclaimed.

"Bunny cart?"

"No!"

"Rabbit lunch?"

"Absolutely not!"

Nick smiled and his ears perked up while he snapped his paws. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "You're going to _love_ this."

Judy scowled, "I guarantee I won't."

Nick waved his hands in the air in a half circle, " _The Bunmobile_!"

Judy walked over to her partner and pulled him down by his tie until he was eye level with her.

"We are _not_ calling it that..." she hissed, tightening his tie around his neck.

"That's a no," Nick wheezed. "How about we forget I said that one, okay, Carrots?"

Judy released the hold on his tie, a smile creeping on her face. "That's precisely what we are going to do, Nick." She patted his muzzle affectionately as she spun back around towards the driver side.

"You have everything packed that you'll need for a week?" she yelled over the top of the orange sedan.

"I thought I only needed to pack my charm," Nick smiled back.

Judy shook her head. "We're going to be at my home as well as camping for a _week_ , Nick! How did you not pack a suitcase?"

She felt the tension in her body release when he held up a small duffel bag.

"It was hard, but I somehow managed to fit all my charm into this bag." Nick tossed the bag into the back seat of the vehicle.

Judy went over and felt the bag, lifting it easily. "I believe it. It has so much extra space in here." She smiled as Nick's smirk dropped slightly.

"You wound me, Carrots. I'll have you know I could charm the pants off an angry hyena."

Judy groaned. "That's a mental picture I did _not_ want, Nick."

"Well, you can thank me later, Carrots." Nick swung open the passenger-side door, causing the whole vehicle to tilt slightly to the right as he pointed his paw forward and stood on the open door frame. "For now, forward to the Burrows!"

Judy chuckled as Nick smiled at her. He really seemed to be excited by this trip. That or he was hiding his nervousness very well.

She hoped it was the former and not the latter. Otherwise this would be a very long week.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"..."

"I take that as a yes?"

"Nick."

"Yes, my little _Bun Bun_?"

Judy's head snapped towards the fox in the passenger seat of the vehicle as her paws reached dangerously for his tie.

"Judy! The wheel! Driving! YOU'RE DRIVING!" He frantically yelled as the car started swerving into the oncoming traffic. Nick managed to place one of his paws on the wheel and jerked it towards him, managing to get them back onto a straight path as Judy's ears dropped in realization of what had just happened.

She grabbed hold of the wheel again, though her ears still lay flat against the back of her head and a slight red tinged her cheeks.

Several minutes passed in silence until...

"I think we're almost there, right Carrots?"

* * *

"And I will trot 500 miles, and I will trot 500 more!"

Judy had the wheel in a death-grip, her left eye twitching as the fox sang long to a very annoying song that he had found on the radio.

And quite off key to boot.

"Just to be the mammal that trotted a thousand miles to fall down at your door!" the song – and Nick – continued.

"Tell me why I agreed to let you chose the radio station?" Judy was glaring at the road ahead, debating hard inside her head on whether to simply crash the car to kill the radio once and for all.

"Come on Judy, this one's a classic!" Nick laughed, nudging her gently. He winked at her and went back to singly badly off tune.

"Da da-da da! Da da-da da! Da da-da da! Da da-da da! Dedelun dedelun dedelun dedelun dede-lie!"

Judy only kept repeating a single phrase in her mind.

 _Just three hours more...just three hours more..._

* * *

"Fifty-one bottles of Carrot Juice on the wall, fifty-one bottles of juice! Take one down, pass it to Fluff! Fifty bottles of Carrot Juice on the wall!"

"Nick. Don't you dare continue that so-"

"Fifty bottles of Carrot Juice on the wall, fifty bottle of juice! Take one down, pass it to Fluff! Forty-nine bottles of Carrot Juice on the wall!"

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!"

The fox went silent mid-song, his jaw still open. A sly smile soon crept over his muzzle as he turned to the agitated bunny.

"What's wrong, Carrots? It's not a bad song, and you've revoked my radio privileges."

Judy sighed, using all of her strength to not slap that grin off of Nick's face. "First off, you need to learn how to sing if you want your radio privileges back. Second, you've been counting down bottles of Carrot Juice from one hundred!"

While the poison tone of Judy's angry whisper sent uncomfortable chills down Nick's spine, he chuckled.

"Of course," Judy continued, a sly smile on her muzzle. "At least this song tells me that you know how to count."

Nick's grin shattered. That one hurt.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye...something, grey."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Oh, someone's a bit narcissistic."

"Nick, I am not in the mood for this," Judy growled, sending a quick glare in his direction. "We still have two hours left to drive and you have been nothing but annoying the entire time. Why?"

Nick acted like he was genuinely shocked. "Carrots, I didn't know that I had annoyed you. I have only been trying my best to make you happy."

He gave her a smile, while lowering his ears. "I only am doing this for you."

"Nick, just stop, please."

"I will for kisses." he smugly replied.

Judy tensed, her paws gripping the wheel even more tightly before. She was sure that it will have permanent imprints of her paws on the steering wheel after this.

"I will agree to that, if it makes you stop talking."

Nick's ears shot up. "Great, everyone wins!"

With that he leaned over and kissed her on her right cheek quickly.

"There you go, you got your kiss, so hush the rest of the trip."

About 30 seconds passed in silence before she felt him press his muzzle against the tip of her right ear.

She jolted from the sudden tickling sensation it gave her. "Nick, what in Zootopia was that?"

Judy only got a smirk out of the fox as he leaned back into his seat, placing his shades over his eyes.

 _She scowled. Why did I decide to drive instead of taking the train._

* * *

"Nick! Seriously! " Judy was pawing at her nose where Nick had kissed her for a third time in the past three minutes. "I thought I said you could have a kiss and that was it!"

Nick smirked at her as he raised a carrot pen in front of him.

 _"I will for kisses."_

 _"I will agree to that, if it makes you stop talking."_

He clicked the pen off before making a motion of zipping his lips with his paw.

Judy groaned... _kisses_. She hadn't even noticed he had used the plural.

"Fine Nick, you can talk. Just remember that we can't go over five in a day and you've already used up three."

"Oh, I know that," Nick replied, leaning over as he gave her another peck on the cheek. "But there is one thing that my little _Bun Bun_ hasn't realized."

Judy's ears dropped and she slowly turned to glare at the fox.

"Don't ever call me _Bun Bun_ again."

"Alright, Carrots," he coolly replied as he grabbed her right paw and held it in his own. She knew what was coming as he leaned down to kiss it gently, though the tender feeling from his lips on her paw sent a shiver down her spine. "Just remember that we agreed to having a five kisses count each day, but..."

Judy scowled at him, she didn't like where this was going.

"Nick..." she cautioned.

He simply smirked. "...but it doesn't mean I can't kiss you more than that either, just for fun."

And with that simple statement, he kissed her paw again. He then started leaving a trail of gentle kisses up her arm.

She felt shiver after shiver work down her spine and her eyelids fluttered. A car horn abruptly woke her from her stupor and she yanked on the wheel, managing to pull the car back into her own lane. Nick was plastered against his seat, his eyes wide in terror.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do that..." he muttered.

"Ya think?" Judy exclaimed, placing a paw over her fast beating heart.

"We should pull over."

Judy only nodded. She needed some fresh air.

A lot of it.

They pulled into a gravel parking lot, adjacent to a large wooden structure that resembled a giant Bed-and-Breakfast. A large sign hung over the doorway as they exited the car.

"Hmm, the Hotel Califurnia..." Nick drawled. "Haven't heard of it before."

"Looks like a lovely place," Judy replied with a hint of sarcasm as she noticed several broken windows on the second floor.

"Yeah, such a lovely place." Nick added.

Their stomachs both gurgled at once and they stopped to look at them.

"Well, it does say they have food."

They both shrugged and walked inside.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 32**

* * *

 **AN: And I'm back from Sweden! Huzzah! Back to daily updates! And I bet you can't tell what the next chapter will be called. ;) So before you ask, "How was Sweden?", let me say this. "Was it a nice vacation, yes, yes it was." Am I glad to be back? Yes, yes I am.**

 **Was I suffering from jet lag while writing this? Probably, as I'm currently at 34,000 feet and on my 16th hour of flight time today at the time of this writing. XD**

 **So, yeah, I'm back! So leave a review with what you think the next chapter will be called and if you liked Nick's work-a-round on the bet. It was about time Judy was hustled. XD**


	32. Welcome to the Hotel Califurnia

**AN: Shout out to giatnepik123 for putting together the picture for this story. Thank you! :)**

 **Chapter 32 Hotel Califurnia**

* * *

"I take it back, this isn't such a lovely place."

Nick wiped a paw across a dusty set of drawers that looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in years. Judy was walking along the opposite wall, staring at the old paintings of mammals of varying species.

"Well, I guess this is a hotel?" she questioned, pointing towards a large cork board with numbered keys hanging from pins.

"Welcome to the Hotel Califurnia!"

Judy and Nick whipped around to find an ocelot dressed in a expensive-looking tuxedo standing in the doorway behind him.

"How did you get there?" Judy asked as she looked at Nick. "I didn't hear a thing." Nick was just as puzzled by where and how the ocelot had appeared. The feline appeared to pay them no mind as he walked behind the counter and stood in front of the wall of keys.

"Again, welcome to the Hotel Califurnia. It's such a lovely place," he began, though both Nick and Judy thought they heard the last five words echo several times around the room.

They chuckled nervously at the familiar statement. Had he somehow been listening to them?

"Well, um, we were stopping by since we saw a sign that said you had a buffet here?" Nick stated, though, to be honest, he suddenly had the gut feeling to turn and flee from the building with Judy in tow.

The ocelot grinned. "Yes, we have a special feast today. Follow me."

Nick and Judy looked at each other and bristled slightly. Just the way the ocelot spoke gave them chills. The feline grabbed a candle off of the table and lit it quickly as he glided into the connecting hallway. "This way."

They walked in silence, both taking in their surroundings as they followed the feline down the hallway. The ocelot turned his head to face them. "There's plenty of room at the Hotel Califurnia."

"We aren't interested in staying the night," Nick clipped. Judy nodded as the ocelot seemed to tilt his head in acknowledgment but said nothing before turning to face forward again. "Well, if you do, we are programmed to receive and you could check-out any time you like."

Judy tapped Nick's side, watching as Nick tilted his ear towards her. "You getting the same strange vibe I'm getting?" she whispered.

"You mean that feeling like if we don't bolt now, we might never leave? Yeah, 100%, Carrots."

Both halted suddenly, ready to make a break for the door when the ocelot ahead of them stopped.

"The feast is right in here," he stated, pushing open the door at the end of the hallway while waving a hand for them to follow. Just for curiosity's sake, Nick and Judy peered into the room beyond the door. Their jaws went slack.

Inside the room was the strangest buffet area either of them had ever seen.

"This isn't a buffet area..." Judy mumbled as both took a step towards the door. "This is hundreds of health code violations happening at once."

The ocelot grinned. "This is the master's chamber where mammals gather for the feast."

Both couldn't contain their curiosity and took several steps forward, eyeing the room strangely. The ceiling was coated entirely with mirrors, making it seem like the room was either right side up or upside down. There were dozens of different species of mammals up and about, some talking idly with each other while others were gathered around a long series of tables. These tables held several sets of silverware placed every few feet, but no plates could be seen. Food was scattered about, but seemed like it was untouched and cold. A pink champagne looking drink was seen in several mammals paws, but no bar could be found that would have served it.

That wasn't the strangest thing. Just connecting to the room to their left was a large courtyard where dozens of mammals were dancing wildly, yet no music was playing. A pair of elephants appeared to be doing the tango while two horses were waltzing across the courtyard. They all seemed like they had been dancing for a while as the summer sun beating on the pavement below their feet had caused the mammals that could sweat to be coated with a bright sheen.

"Where did all these mammals come from?" Judy exclaimed, staring at the spectacle before them. "There are no cars in the parking lot."

"Why would they need cars?" the ocelot asked politely. "Nobody ever leaves the Hotel Califurnia."

Nick and Judy froze as their heads slowly shifted to stare at the ocelot as said feline waved his paws in front of him.

"We're all prisoners here, of our own device. Why would we leave?"

The fox and bunny took a step back together.

"I think we need to head on out," Judy exclaimed. "It was, er, _lovely_ , being here but..." she glanced at Nick.

"I have a dentist appointment I need to go to. Very important, and I love going to those so we can't miss this one! Cavities, gotta love them getting filled!" Nick exclaimed, flashing a nervous smile.

"Oh?" the ocelot stated, his smiling disappearing into a frown. "We have just gathered for the feast though," he stated, pulling out two steely-colored knives from his waist pocket.

If they needed a cue to run, that was it.

The two bolted, running down the long hallway and to the front doors. They heard the ocelot yelling something behind them about how they could never leave.

"Watch us!" Judy exclaimed as they rounded the corner towards the front door and they nearly ran headfirst into another animal. They skidded to a stop as the ocelot they had just left in the dust stood directly in front of the doors, a deep scowl across his face.

"I thought I had mentioned we are programmed to receive," he stated flatly, advancing a step towards them. " _And_ that you can check-out any time you like, but you can _never_ leave."

"We don't have time for this," Nick growled, covering his shock over seeing the ocelot before them; the last time he had glanced over his shoulder, the feline had still been standing at the door to the chamber behind them. Nick went to push past the ocelot, but was stopped by an outstretched paw. The ocelot shoved him roughly back into the room with a power Nick didn't imagine the small mammal could have.

"As I said, you can never lea..."

The ocelot's speech faltered as a loud 'thunk' followed by a buzzing sound ripped through the air. The feline began to shake violently for several seconds before he fell over, twitching on the ground. Nick glanced over at Judy, who held her taser out in front of her, blowing invisible smoke from it as she twirled the weapon and placed it back into a holster on her side.

"Nobody, touches my dumb fox," she said with a grin as she looked up at him.

"Aww, my hero," Nick added, placing a paw over his heart while reaching out with his other paw to grab hers. He chuckled as they walked forward, stepping over the twitching ocelot,

"What can I do to repay you?"

"I think letting me give you a kiss would do nicely," Judy beamed.

Nick rolled his eyes but knowingly leaned down to allow his partner to place a quick kiss on his nose. He stood back up, grinning from ear to ear as they stepped out through the doorway and into the summer sun.

They made it to their car and Nick quickly grabbed a police radio they had brought along with them, just in case the precinct needed to contact them. "Clawhauser, this is Officer Wilde. We're going to need a lot of officers to come to the Hotel Califurnia on the way out to Bunnyburrow. An officer was assaulted and we suspect this to be an illegal drug den, over."

They heard Clawhauser's voice breaking over the static on the radio, "Oh, but that is such a lovely place!"

The smiles on both their faces fell. Judy quickly turned the key in the ignition and blasted the car out of the gravel parking lot and back onto the road, cutting off an oncoming car in their haste to leave. It wasn't until several miles down the road that one of them spoke. Nick turned to stare at Judy.

"We are never stopping on a road trip again..."

Judy nodded. "Agreed."

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 33**

* * *

 **AN: So, now you know. Never check into the Hotel Califurnia. XD This idea was too good to pass up, so I just had to write it. And in Zootopia, they do have the song "Hotel Califurnia" but it is written by The Beagles. ;) Also, did everyone get all the references here? I hope so! With how much fun this chapter was to write, I'm thinking of maybe doing this to another song (but only if I can make animal pun references to both the band name and song title). Any ideas? :)**


	33. Judy's Doppelgangers

**Chapter 33: Judy's Doppelgangers**

 **AN: Written by Blenderguy15**

* * *

The radio played a mellow tune as Judy drove and Nick napped. One paw held his head against the window, and his jaw hung open comically. A small smile appeared on Judy's muzzle with each glance she stole at the fox.

 _I can't let this opportunity go to waste,_ Judy thought as she pulled out her phone. Keeping one paw on the steering wheel, Judy pointed her phone's camera at her partner, her mischievous grin growing as she imagined the many ways she could use this moment to her advantage.

The radio station suddenly changed from the soft music to a jarring news intro. Nick's body jerked violently as he was startled awake, his paw hitting Judy's phone out of her paw. Judy quickly turned back to the road, trying her best to look inconspicuous and calm her beating heart; Nick's being startled had startled her.

"This just in," the news anchor on the radio said. "The ZPD have just recently raided the Hotel Califurnia, an establishment that was previously believed to be such a lovely place. However, the 'mask' of the hotel hid not such a lovely face; dozens of mammals were taken in for psychiatric evaluation while others were shipped straight to the mental ward for further care – "

"We're here," Judy said as she turned off the radio; her tone of relief was more because the hotel wasn't going to be a problem anymore than the fact that the _long_ drive was over. Both mammals turned their attention to the landscape ahead.

Bunnyburrow was severely different from the hustle and bustle of Zootopia, yet it wasn't as "country" as Nick expected. The town square held a modern feel, despite the dated-yet-charming architecture. Nick could see multiple landmarks that Judy had told him about, including the train station. As Judy began driving through the main street, Nick could see dozens of mammals going about their daily business. While he saw the various prey mammals that he had expected to see – such as sheep and, of course, bunnies – he also saw some predatory mammals as well. What surprised him was how these mammals – cougars, stoats, and foxes – seemed to get along very well with the prey mammals. A bunny and fox were having a friendly chat over coffee outside of a cafe; a wolf and a sheep jogged together down the sidewalk, both of them seeming to enjoy themselves.

Nick's heart lifted a bit as the two cops drove through town; Nick had been nervous as he thought about how the residents of Bunnyburrow would take to him, _especially_ since Judy had told him many stories about her parents. Now, though, he felt himself relax.

 _Besides, what's the worst that could happen?_ Nick thought, a sly grin creeping over his muzzle.

* * *

Judy pulled up to the quaint, two-story house that stood before several acres of farmland, and a sea of tall ears, wide eyes, and lots of fur which stood before the house. Nick's jaw dropped at the sight of 275 bunnies of all shapes, sizes, and colors stood expectantly, waiting to greet them.

"Are you sure you have _just_ 275 siblings, Carrots?" Nick asked as he tried in vain to count the pairs of ears amassed before them.

Judy just shot him a look as she exited the car. Nick was about to open the door when suddenly shouts of, "LOOK, IT'S JUDY!", and, "HEY, JUDY'S HOME!" and other like phrases were screamed simultaneously. Nick timidly pulled his paw away from the door, content with not exiting the car at this moment.

Judy's smile never faltered as she hugged each of her siblings and she realized how much she had missed being home. She loved seeing the bright eyes of her younger siblings, knowing that she had inspired them to do great things with all that she had accomplished. Before long, she had managed to reach her parents, whom she embraced in a tight hug.

"Judy!" her parents simultaneously greeted before they broke the hug.

"How's the big city been, Jude?" Stu Hopps asked.

"It's been fine," Judy hummed. With recent events, fine was both an understatement and the completely _wrong_ term to use.

"Yeah? You still making the world a better place?" Bonnie Hopps asked, a proud smile on her face.

Judy smiled warmly at her mother. "Of course, Mom."

"And how has … your partner been?" Stu said with slight hesitation.

" _Nick_ is fine, Dad," Judy said. One day, she would get her parents to call the fox by his name, but as of right now, them being alright with Nick as her partner was enough for her. "I hope you don't mind but – "

The soft _click_ of a car door closing caught the attention of every single bunny there. Suddenly, hundreds of eyes turned to the fox who had just exited the orange car. With the silence that ensued, Nick regretted ever coming along for the trip, even with the blueberries he was promised.

"I brought him along," Judy finished, feeling just as nervous as Nick at that moment. The next few moments of silence that followed felt like an eternity as both Nick and Judy awaited what would happen.

"Trudy, run! It's a fox!" an elderly voice cried, startling every other bunny. An elderly bunny with a large pair of spectacles on his nose grabbed Judy's paw as he began hobbling away as fast as he could. Judy remained where she stood, rolling her eyes at her Grandbunny. "Rrun, Trudy!" the old bunny cried again. Dozens of younger rabbits began running away as well, believing that the whole ordeal was a game. With squeals of delight and much laughter, the younger bunnies began running from the "big, bad fox!"

"Pop Pop, he's not going to hurt anyone," Bonnie said, gently removing Judy's paw from the old bunny's grip.

"WELL, FOXES ARE RED BECAUSE THEY WERE MADE BY THE DEVIL!" Pop Pop replied as he continued to hobble away. Bonnie merely rolled her eyes and turned back to Judy.

"Don't mind him," she said as several young bunnies rushed past them, laughing as they ran. "Sometimes you can't teach an old rabbit new tricks."

"Sorry for the surprise," Judy said apologetically. When she had called her parents to let them know she was coming for a visit, Judy had just said she was bringing a _friend_ ; now she felt bad for being so vague on the details.

"Oh, it's alright Jude," Stu said as he pulled at the straps of his overalls. "Ever since we partnered with Gideon, seeing a fox doesn't startle us nearly as bad anymore."

Judy felt her body relax as she gave Nick a thumbs-up. As the fox returned the gesture and walked to the trunk of the car, Stu placed a gentle paw on Judy's shoulder.

"A little more warning would be helpful next time, though," he said. "We don't have a room set up for him."

"We'll think of something," Judy said assuredly. "If worse comes to worse, he can just sleep on the couch."

* * *

Nick had held his breath through the entire ordeal, so when he got the thumbs-up from Judy, he felt himself relax. As he opened the trunk, he began thinking about the blueberries growing on the farm. His mouth began to water as he grabbed his duffle bag and Judy's suitcase. Out the corner of his eye, Nick saw a familiar gray bunny to his right, her paws on her hips.

"Have you come to help me, or just stand there?" Nick teased. The response he got was unexpected. With a swift movement, Judy hopped up and planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the sea of bunnies. Nick quickly recovered and rolled his eyes.

He closed the trunk door before carrying the bag and the suitcase towards the house. The journey was slow as Nick was afraid of stepping on one of the smaller bunnies. It didn't help the younger mammals playfully hopped between his feet and constantly got in and out of his way.

Off to his left, Nick saw Judy playing with some of her siblings. Her back was turned to him, but the unmistakable black tip of her ears gave her away. Nick slowly but surely made his way over to her.

"Hey Carrots, could you give me a hand?" he asked. He didn't expect the bunny to suddenly whip around, jump up, and plant a kiss on his snout before disappearing again. Nick involuntarily shook his head to get rid of the strange sensation that tickled his nose. _What is up with her today?_ he thought.

Nick scoured the many pairs of ears, looking for Judy. Off to his right, he caught a small glimpse of his partner. Lifting the duffle bag onto his shoulder, he made his way through the hundreds of bunnies.

"Carrots!" he called, trying to get her attention. He saw her ears swivel towards him, and a smile crept over his muzzle. "Carrots, could you help me out?" Judy didn't respond, but she began making her way towards the fox.

Unfortunately for Nick, Judy didn't come to help. Nick felt himself be pulled forward by his tie as a gray blur filled his vision and a kiss was planted on his forehead. As he recovered, Judy disappeared again, leaving a bewildered fox in her wake.

 _Something's definitely going on,_ Nick thought.

"Nick!" a familiar voice called. Nick turned towards the voice and found Judy standing on the porch, impatiently tapping her foot. Confused, the fox made his way towards the house.

"I thought you'd get lost with how you were wandering around, Nick," Judy said as Nick finally made it to the porch.

"I would've been here sooner if you hadn't kept leading me around," Nick retorted.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. It didn't work.

"You kept hiding among your bunny friends after you kissed me, Carrots," Nick said accusingly. "You can't deny that!"

"I was here the entire time, Nick," Judy said, crossing her arms.

Nick opened his mouth to make a remark when another Judy appeared and stood next to the first Judy. Nick's jaw went slack as his eyes whipped from one Judy to the other. The more he looked, the more Nick began to see the little differences between the two. The second Judy was a hair taller than the first, but her ears were shorter. The patch of white fur around her muzzle was duller than the first Judy's, but her gray fur was a touch darker. Even her amethyst eyes were paler than the first Judy's.

"Oh he's cute," the second Judy said, looking the fox up and down.

"Don't get any ideas, Jessica," the first Judy said, her tone a bit more firm than she had wanted. "You don't want Mom and Dad to get any ideas."

Jessica brought a paw up to her chin thoughtfully, her eyes still drinking Nick in. "Mmm, you're probably right," she said, her tone betraying her. "Still..." Jessica stepped forward as she grabbed Nick's tie. With a firm tug, Nick was pulled forward right into Jessica's lips. The bunny pushed her lips into Nick's before letting go, a satisfied smile on her muzzle. Nick froze on the spot, his mind sending him so many mixed signals. Neither of them noticed Judy's death glare towards her sister.

"I'll see you later, Judy," Jessica said before hopping inside. She poked her head out of the door a second after, her eyes half-lidded. "You too, Foxy," she added as she disappeared.

"His name is Nick!" Judy angrily cried after her.

Nick finally shook himself out of his stupor as a thought donned on him. "So, those other _Judy's_ ," he began. "They were your littermates?"

Judy's sly smile returned. "Yep," she said, crossing her arms. "And because of that, each of those kisses count since you believed they were me."

"No, they don't!" Nick said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Just because you don't have any siblings doesn't mean that my siblings don't count."

"That one hurt, Carrots," Nick said, placing a paw over his chest.

Judy pulled on Nick's tie as she leaned in. "Let me make it better then, Nick," she said as she pulled the fox down to her eye level. Her muzzle met Nick's in a quick kiss before Judy let go and hopped inside.

Nick stood, frozen to the spot again. This was going to be a _long_ vacation.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 37**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, Blenderguy15 here! So yeah, this was quite the chapter, huh? Will Nick be able to survive now that Judy has the upper paw here in the Bunnyburrows? Or will that sly fox find a way to get back at her? I think we all know the answer to that: of course Nick will find a way! He should watch out for Jessica, though...**


	34. Jealous Judy

**Jealous Judy**

 **Written by Blenderguy15**

 **AN: Shout out to giatnepik123 for putting together the picture for this story. Thank you! :) Now go check out their deviantart page...after reading this of course lol! :)**

* * *

"So where's the fox sleeping?" Jessica asked. The bunny was leaning against the door frame to Judy's bedroom as Judy was making herself comfortable.

"He's not _the fox_ , Jess. His name is Nick. And he'll probably be sleeping on the couch," Judy replied, choosing to ignore her sister's annoying interest in Nick. _Not even thirty minutes here and I want to tie her ears into a knot,_ Judy thought as she retrieved a change of clothes.

Growing up, Judy and Jessica never really got along. They participated in all of the same activities, shared a lot of interests, and competed to be better than each other. Unfortunately for Judy, Jessica usually came out on top. Jessica was the most popular bunny in school, and she always earned more awards at county fairs and school competitions. None of that would have really mattered if Judy's parents hadn't used Jessica as the "perfect example of what a bunny should be" whenever they tried to deter her from being a cop.

"There's extra space in _my_ room," Jessica suggested innocently. "I wouldn't mind sharing with the _fox_."

Judy froze on the spot as her breathing hitched. A strange feeling sparked inside of her, a sort of _anger_ that threatened to bubble up inside. The emotion was unfamiliar to Judy, but at the same time, she could have sworn that she felt this before. _I'm just annoyed with my sister,_ Judy reasoned as she shook herself out of her stupor. She wasn't going to let _one_ sibling ruin her vacation with Nick.

"His name is _Nick_ , Jess. And he doesn't like to share," Judy said. It was a half-truth; there were plenty of things that she and Nick shared, such as the large chair in the briefing room back at the ZPD.

"With _you_ probably," Jessica retorted. "There's a good chance he'll share with _me_."

"What makes you think that?" Judy asked, the strange feeling sparking in her chest again.

"Oh, _reasons_ ," was the simple reply. Judy couldn't take it anymore. She shoved Jessica into the hallway and closed the door, reveling in the silence that ensued. Taking a moment to control her breathing, Judy quickly changed her clothes, choosing a pair of jeans and a loose, pink flannel shirt.

Opening the door, Jessica was nowhere to be found. Two feelings hit Judy because of this realization: relief that her sister wasn't waiting around for her and angst that Jessica was wherever Nick was at this moment.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine on the couch?" Bonnie asked Nick as the fox placed his duffle bag on the floor. "We can gladly set up a room for you."

Nick gave a polite smile as he shook his head. "I'll be alright, Mrs. Hopps," he said. "Honestly, it won't be much different from my apartment. It doesn't take much for me to get comfortable."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask," Bonnie said. As she left for the kitchen, Nick spoke up.

"Actually, there is something," he said.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked, turning back to face the fox.

With a sheepish grin, Nick asked, "Do you think I could get some blueberries? I haven't had anything to eat since before the drive here."

"I could take him to go pick some, Mom," a voice said to Nick's right. He saw Judy standing next to him, and his heart soared at the thought of picking – and eating – fresh blueberries.

"That's fine, Jessica," Bonnie said before entering the kitchen. Nick's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't so sure about those blueberries now . . .

"Come on, fox," Jessica said, pulling Nick by his tie. "I'll help you find the _best_ blueberries."

* * *

Judy entered the kitchen to find her mother cutting carrots, humming a happy tune to herself. This was the third room Judy had searched, trying in vain to find Nick. He hadn't been in the living room or Jessica's room – much to Judy's relief.

"Mom, have you seen Nick?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah, he and Jessica are out picking blueberries," Bonnie happily replied.

Judy's heart froze as the strange feeling sparked in her chest again. For some odd reason, the thought of Jessica being alone with Nick was one that Judy disliked. A lot. It just felt _wrong_.

"I think I'm going to go help … them," Judy said as if she were in a stupor, slowly making her way to the back door.

"Alright Bun-Bun, be careful," Bonnie said as Judy exited the house.

* * *

"Alright," Jessica began as she and Nick made their way to the blueberry bushes. "The _art_ of blueberry picking is both simple and complex," the dramatic flare that the bunny added to her words made Nick uncomfortable. "One does not simply pick and eat any plain blueberry."

 _That's all I want to do,_ Nick thought, but he held his tongue. He wasn't sure exactly what Jessica would do, especially after their "warm" introduction.

"What you see here," Jessica said, holding a paw under a small group of blueberries on the nearest bush. "Are plain blueberries."

"They look fine to me," Nick said plainly. His stomach growled quietly in agreement.

Jessica laughed. "Of course they do; that's how the plain blueberry deceives you! You need to look higher," Jessica pointed towards the top of the bush. "There, you will find the best blueberries."

"Ooookaaaay," Nick said skeptically.

"If you could give me a boost, I could reach up there and get you some," Jessica asked innocently. Her paws were clasped behind her back, and she rocked back and forth on her feet. Red flags were going up for Nick, but his stomach jumped at the chance to finally get some delicious blueberries.

Rolling his eyes and giving an exasperated sigh, Nick agreed. "Fine," he said as he walked over to Jessica. He clasped his paws together and held them palm-up to give Jessica a foothold.

"No, silly," Jessica said, taking Nick's paws in her own. "You have to do it like this," she placed Nick's paws on her waist, as satisfied smile creeping onto her muzzle. "Now lift me up!"

Nick's stomach was in charge as Nick lifted the bunny up. Once they were at eye level, Jessica began squirming.

"Careful, fox, you're tickling me," she giggled, wriggling in Nick's grip. Afraid he would drop her, Nick tightened his grip slightly; this only made Jessica squirm more.

"Stop it, silly," she said before leaning forward and planting her muzzle on Nick's.

"JESSICA!"

The voice violently startled Nick, causing him to drop Jessica onto the ground. Nick slowly turned towards the voice, his ears folded back and his tail dragging on the ground. Judy stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her foot thumped loudly against the dirt, and she had a _very_ cross look on her muzzle.

"Carrots, I'm sorry, I – " Nick stammered, his silver tongue turning to lead as he tried to apologize for something he didn't quite understand.

"Zip it, Wilde," Judy snapped before turning her attention to Jessica. "What's going on here, Jess?"

Her slight annoyance at being dropped suddenly disappearing as she dusted herself off, Jessica smiled innocently. "I was just trying to get the fox some blueberries when he began tickling me," she said; Nick's heart sank lower. "What happened after was a _complete accident_."

Judy's eyes narrowed as she saw straight through Jessica's act. "I'm sure you kissing _Nick_ was an accident," she said firmly.

"It's true," Jessica said, holding up two paws as if the gesture would help. "Now if you'll excuse us, the fox and I have some blueberries to pick." She turned to the fox, not realizing that he had been shuffling away from her during the conversation.

"His name is _Nick_ ," Judy said as she walked over to Nick and wrapped an arm around his. "And I'm not sure he wants to pick blueberries anymore. At least not with _you_."

Jessica chuckled. "Of _course_ he wants to pick blueberries with me. _I_ know where all the best berries are!"

"I know where they are too, Jess. Dad taught us both when we were growing up, remember?"

"He always said I was better, though," Jessica retorted.

"I think Nick will trust my judgment," Judy said, her voice rising slightly.

"Well, now he has the _better_ of the two of us to trust," Jessica said, keeping her cool.

"We've been through more tough cases that you can imagine, Jess. I think he would trust me!"

"Maybe the fox just wants to spend some time with someone else since you two have been around each other for so long."

"I've never heard _Nick_ complain about it!"

"Maybe it's because he's too nice to admit it."

Judy stopped before she retorted; Jessica's last sentence hit her hard. Could it be true? Was Nick tired of her? Did he set up this bet to annoy her so much that she wouldn't want to be around him so that he could finally have some time alone? Every time her heart fluttered with Nick's recent kisses – was that _not_ a mutual feeling? A feeling of sadness and guilt began filling her chest.

"Guys, I'm _right_ here," Nick finally said, slightly annoyed that he was just talked about as if he were back in Zootopia.

Judy glanced up at the fox, hoping to find anything from the fox. Whether he affirmed or denied what Jessica said, she would feel better than not knowing.

"I don't want to tear you two apart," Nick said, looking at the two sisters. "I can get blueberries later."

"No, we'll get you some," Jessica said. "Judy being _jealous_ doesn't mean that we can't have any fun."

"You're right," Nick said; Judy hiccuped slightly as she was quickly losing the battle against her tears. "I've got an idea. Could you go and get a bowl from the kitchen? Make sure it's big enough to hold all of the blueberries that we're going to pick."

Jessica smiled; she had won the fox. "Alright," she said as she headed towards the house. "I'll be back in a flash!"

Once Jessica was out of earshot, Nick grabbed Judy's paw. "Come on," he said as he gently pulled the bunny forward. Nick led Judy deeper into the rows of blueberry bushes; within moments, neither of them could see the house.

"Alright, I think this is far enough," Nick said, looking around for any sign of Jessica. He then turned back to Judy, noticing that she was now sitting on the ground, her wet eyes staring blankly into the distance.

One word disguised in Jessica's voice replayed in her mind at full volume: _jealous_. Judy had always been jealous of Jessica when they were growing up; everyone loved Jessica. She was better at everything, even at being a "bunny". But Judy had gotten over her jealousy; she was one of the best cops at the ZPD, and Jessica was still here in the Burrows. So why did Judy feel jealous now? Why was Jessica easily getting on her nerves?

"You alright, Carrots?"

Judy blinked several times as that question broke her from her thoughts. Looking up at Nick, she saw genuine concern in his eyes. Judy felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said simply.

"You sure?" Nick gently asked as he sat down in front of Judy. "You didn't seem fine as you were screaming at your sister. I could've sworn you were gonna rip her ears off and use them as pawcuffs on her."

"We've been that way growing up," Judy said, lowering her gaze as a pink tint appeared underneath her gray fur. "No matter what we did, she was always the favorite."

"So all of that suppressed jealousy was coming back?" Nick asked, a small tease in his voice.

Judy attempted a smile, but it felt forced. "Actually, I had gotten over her a _long_ time ago. I mean, look at me! I'm a cop living in Zootopia while she is stuck living with our parents!" she and Nick chuckled. "Though it helped that last year at the family reunion, I finally beat her at both the stick pull _and_ sprints. All that police training finally paid off."

Nick grinned, "That's my bunny." He tussled her ears and they both laughed.

When their laughter died down, Nick asked, "So what is it then?"

Judy shrugged. "I'm not sure. It could be the way she's acting around you or the way she keeps trying use you to spite me." She didn't notice that both options had something to do with Nick; the fox had noticed but decided to keep quiet.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'd rather stay by your side while we're here," Nick said. Leaning down, he gave Judy a quick kiss between her ears."Your sister scares me."

Judy chuckled softly, her spirits slightly lifted from the joke and the short kiss, though some of the worry remained.

"Was she right, though?"

Judy's ears shot up at the question. "What?"

"Jessica, was she right?"

"About what?" Judy asked.

"Are the best blueberries on top of the bushes, or not?"

A genuine smile crept over Judy's muzzle. "Actually," she said as she stood up and walked over to the nearest bush. "The best blueberries are the biggest, and those can be found _anywhere_ on the bush. Here," Judy picked a plump berry from the bush and handed it to Nick. The fox happily tossed it into his hungry maw. His eyes widened with happy surprise as he bit down on the blueberry; the flavor practically exploded inside his mouth.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "This is great!"

"And there's more where that came from!" Judy chirped as she gathered more blueberries. Within moments, she and Nick were laughing as they picked and ate blueberries, happy to be away from –

"There you two are," Jessica said, startling the two friends. In her paws, she held a bowl big enough to hold all the blueberries Nick could ever dream to eat. "I was a little worried that you two ditched me."

Nick and Judy glanced at each other nervously; that was _exactly_ what they had done.

"Well, if you don't want to pick blueberries anymore, then I've got a _better_ idea," Jessica said, a mischievous smile on her muzzle.

"Why don't we all go swimming?"

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 37**

 **Kiss count doesn't change as both already had their five kisses for this day. The next two chapters will also take place during this day, so no changes there either. ;)**

* * *

 **AN: Alright Cimar, I'm out! I've gotta run before all of these readers try to take their anger about Jessica out on me! But seriously guys, I was ready to punch that bunny in the face as I wrote this, so I would go after me too. Luckily for me, Cimar gets to write with Jessica now, and boy, do they have some** _ **devious**_ **plans for the swimming hole! Good luck, Cimar, and I'll catch all of you guys later! Oh, also, I am NOT a blueberry expert, so please don't take anything I said about blueberries seriously! Please? Alright, thanks! Wha-? No!? I have to be factually correct about everything? Well, the nerve of some people... Anyway, bye!**


	35. The Swimming Hole

**AN: So, I'm going to try an experiment in honor of this story hitting 155k views. I'll be trying to see if I can write longer chapters while still keeping to posting once a day while keeping up with my other story "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox". I might be able to do it, I might not, but until then, here are some longer chapters for ya! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 35: The Swimming Hole**

 **An idea submitted by Mayun**

* * *

"What do you two say, hmm?" Jessica was smiling coyly at both Nick and Judy. Well, more so at Nick as she eyed him up and down like a chunk of meat. "I bet you'd look good in a swimsuit, eh, _fox_?"

Judy gritted her teeth but calmed when Nick placed a paw on her shoulder. She glanced up to see him giving her a cautious grin and a wink before glancing back at Judy's sister.

Nick had a plan it seemed, so Judy would trust him.

"You know what Judy? I just had a marvelous idea. Would you like to go swimming with me? Just the two of us and _nobody else_?" Nick lightly poked Judy with his elbow, raising his eyebrow and casting a smirk her way. With how much he emphasized 'nobody else', Judy had to steal a glance at her sister.

Jessica was fuming. Judy smirked at her, receiving the evil eye in return from her sister before Judy turned back to Nick.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Nick." She quickly added, smiling inwardly as her sister frowned and suddenly crossed her arms across her chest. "I would love to go swimming with _just_ you and me."

Judy grabbed Nick's paw in her own and quickly led him away from her sister and back towards the house, leaving an annoyed Jessica in their wake.

When they were far enough away from the other rabbit, Judy finally spoke. "You know, she will still probably try something. She knows where all the swimming spots are just like I do."

The fox nodded his head. "Most likely, but at least maybe we'll be alone for a while I enjoy spending time with some-bunny I actually like. Especially since you're _nothing_ like her."

"Aww, thanks," Judy drawled with a snicker afterward. "Though, we are littermates, so we do share the same DNA." She bumped Nick with her hip as they walked, sending him a bit off balance before she pulled at his tie, now causing him to tip towards her instead. Jumping up, she pecked his cheek with a kiss and a grin before scampering off ahead of him, waving her arm for him to follow. "Though I do agree with Jess on what she said."

"What's that?" Nick yelled after her.

Judy turned her head. "I bet you _would_ look good in a swimsuit."

Nick stood there for a moment, nearly dropping the container of blueberries, Judy winking at him before she again went hopping off towards the house. He stared at her until she disappeared inside.

He followed quickly, suddenly realizing that the only other bunny out in this area of the fields was Jessica.

His pace quickened to a run.

Thinking about what Judy had just said, her nervously chuckled. _Maybe Judy does share more things in common with her sister than I thought..._

"At least Judy isn't crazy."

* * *

They made it to the house without Jessica following – thankfully. Both were hoping that Nick's diss and subsequent rejection of Judy's overly-flirtatious littermate would keep her at bay for a while

Though the feelings from before kept nagging at Judy, the feelings of jealousy swirling in the pit of her stomach.

What if this was all a game to Nick?

She shook the thought from her head and went to her room to pack her swimsuit and towel. Nick wasn't like that...she knew it, right?

As Nick watched Judy leave for her room to grab a towel and swimsuit made Nick realize something...

...he didn't have either.

"Uh, Carrots? I think we may have a problem with this idea."

Judy turned to face him as she was about to enter her room. "What do you mean?"

Nick chuckled nervously, "Well, um, I don't have a swimsuit..."

The doe stood there for a moment, a shocked expression on her face before it turned into a mischievous grin. "Guess you'll just have to go without one then."

She laughed as she shut her door, leaving Nick choking on air and staring wide-eyed at his partner.

* * *

Judy closed the door behind her and went to her dresser, pulling open a specific drawer. Her mind turned to what she just told Nick, imagining if the fox would actually follow up on her sarcastic comment. The thought made her blush.

He _did_ happen to know quite a bit about the Mystic Oasis after all...maybe he was a secret member?

Judy pushed the thought out of her mind, her ears turning crimson, as she went back to investigating the opened drawer. Inside were several articles of clothing and she began taking them out one by one, studying each.

A white one-piece with carrots? _Too cliche, all he'd do is laugh._

A blue suit with a ring of small, blue bells around the waist? _He'd probably think they're blueberries and try to eat them..._

The thought amused her. Imagine her parents finding them at the swimming hole, Nick trying to eat the faux blueberries on her suit and her parents thinking he was trying to eat her. She stifled a giggle and decided not to abuse her parents' minds too much today.

Her paw caught the top of another suit, a sultry red two piece with frills on the top. _This is Jess' suit, how did it get in here?_ She tossed it over her shoulder and into a corner of the room. After several more suits, she finally decided on a bright white one-piece and smiled. She threw it on quickly, putting her clothes on over top and raced out of her room.

 _I hope Nick likes this one..._ she thought, bouncing out of the room. As soon as she closed the door and turned, she frowned.

A massive swarm of her siblings had surrounded Nick, a sea of bunnies with Jessica standing at its center. Her sister was nearly straddling Nick, who had pushed himself so close against the wall that a piece of paper probably couldn't slide between his back and the wallpaper. He looked absolutely mortified as Jessica was walking her fingers up his chest while the younger Hopps children were laughing.

"So, I heard you foxes are good at swimming. Mind if we find a nice quiet place and you could … _teach_ me a few things?"

"Jessica, get away from Nick. _Now_."

Her sister smirked, "Oh, I didn't see you there. You blended in perfectly with the bland walls."

Judy's eye twitched.

Nick took Jessica's momentary distraction as a way to squirm his way around her and make his way through the swarm of bunnies to Judy's side.

"What is going on, Nick?" Judy asked as soon as the fox neared her. He sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, um...I asked your mother if she knew of any swimsuits my size so that we could go swimming and, some of your younger siblings overhead that. Looks like we'll have some company today?"

Judy groaned, shaking her head as Jessica giggled at her over the din of excited youngsters.

"Oh, come on sis! You know you would have just bored him if you two had just gone by yourselves. Now he'll have some fun at least . . . _especially_ since with all the kids going, I'll be going as well to help _supervise_ them."

Both Nick and Judy glared at Jessica. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Long_ was an understatement.

They had arrived at the swimming hole after about an hour since nearly 75 of Judy's siblings now had to get ready to go...including Jessica, who disappeared into Judy's room with a wink at Nick, eliciting a low growl from Judy.

The green eyed monster was having a field day with her today.

Bonnie had managed to find a suit for Nick, though it was one that Gideon Grey had left behind by accident and was several sizes too large for the thinner fox. Luckily, some safety pins managed to fix that, and Judy had laughed all the way to the swimming hole as the fox kept tugging at the bright, green suit that refused to rest at his waist.

At least once they were there, Jessica seemed to mind herself for the most part, though as they arrived, she _did_ ask 'the fox' if he could help spray her down with some sunscreen as she stripped her clothes off, revealing the skimpy red bikini that Judy had seen earlier. Judy screamed internally and was positive that steam must have come from her ears at her sister's provocative show.

 _The green eye monster appears again,_ she thought after a few moments.

Nick's jaw had dropped at the sight of Judy's twin sister and suddenly, Judy had wished she had put that suit on instead of the white one she currently wore. Maybe she would have had that reaction from Nick instead?

Judy broke from her thoughts and had answered for 'the fox' that Jessica could have someone else spray her down and handed the bottle to a kit from the 17th litter.

She was hoping the little guy would spray her in the eyes, but it sadly didn't happen.

At least after that, the swimming part had gone well. Nick kept rather close to Judy, which she didn't mind, and the two managed to keep far away from Jessica, who seemed to grow more irritable with each passing minute. Especially after Judy had convinced twenty of her siblings that they should enter a splashing competition against the flirty rabbit. Then again after Judy had tackled Nick into the water and the two had wrestled for a bit, splashing each other senseless and eventually hugging.

It had been her favorite part of the day so far. _Especially_ with the death glare her sister had sent her. That combined with Nick's closeness caused her to sigh in complete bliss and nuzzle closer to him.

After about an hour, both Nick and Judy found themselves sitting on the small sand bar bordering the swimming hole, watching her siblings play in the water.

"You know," Nick started, stretching his arms in front of him, "this wasn't that bad of an idea, Carrots."

Judy nodded. "Agreed." She glanced at Nick, who was now watching a small group playing tag in the water near them. Her eyes traced down from his face to his chest as she studied him. She hadn't seen him in a swimsuit before today and she had to say, even though it was several sizes too large, he wore it nicely.

"I know the suit may be green, Carrots, but that doesn't mean _I'm_ a giant carrot you can ogle."

Her eyes widened and a blush hit her cheeks as Nick chuckled. "Had to say it, Fluff. You were giving me the hungry eye." Judy's blushed only deepened as Nick broke into a full laugh before gently tussling her ears.

"You know, you don't look half bad in that suit yourself," Nick added after a moment. He leaned over and kissed her lightly between the ears, causing her to shudder slightly in delight. "Much better than your sister out there I'd have to say."

For some reason, the comment both exhilarated and annoyed her.

She lightly punched his arm, causing him to laugh harder and her to blush even more.

"Jerk."

"You know you love me."

Judy didn't answer as her voice suddenly caught in her throat. The question suddenly took on a whole new meaning to her and the usual quip of an answer just didn't seem to cut it now.

"I..." she started, but was interrupted when one of her siblings ran up to the two of them, frantically waving his arms.

"Jessica needs help! She's floating in the water and not moving!"

Both Nick and Judy's eyes darted to the water where several of her siblings were pointing towards Judy's littermate, who was floating low in the water; she wasn't moving and was face-down in the water.

Nick and Judy glanced at each other before pushing themselves off the ground and bolted forward.

"I'll grab the phone and call 911," Judy yelled to Nick as they ran towards the water with Judy taking a slight turn to her pile of belongings. "Go pull my sister out and figure out if she's alright."

Nick nodded and ran into the water, diving in as soon as he could and swam out to Jessica's prone form. Judy searched through her clothes, finally finding her phone and smashed in 911 as Nick reached her sister and began pulling her to the shore.

The phone crackled once, then Judy heard a voice on the other end, _"We're sorry, your call could not be connected. No available service."_ Her eyes widened as she dropped the phone. She ran to join Nick who had dragged Jessica close enough to the shore to where he could hold her limp form underneath his arms and pull her onto the small beach. Judy slid to the fox's side; Nick was panting slightly.

"There's no service out here," she breathed heavily, staring at Nick who lowered his ears over Jessica's mouth to see if he could hear her breathing.

"That's not good," Nick mumbled. "She isn't breathing either."

Judy saw her sister's arm twitch and a sly grin form underneath Nick's ear. Her eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her.

 _Oh no..._

Jessica's arms moved like lightning as they both grabbed the sides of Nick's head, surprising him as she pulled his muzzle to her own and jammed her lips on top of his. She released him after a few seconds, as Nick jumped backward, wiping his mouth with an angry glare in his eyes.

"What on earth was that about!" He screamed as Jessica grinned wickedly.

"What, did the _fox_ not realize what his reward would be for rescuing me?" She laughed as Judy clenched her paw.

She'd had it...

"For the last time, _Jessica_ ," she growled, getting into a low crouch. "His name's _NICK_!"

She lunged at her sister, tackling her to the ground and causing them to roll several times before Jessica somehow landed on top. The two began rolling across the sand, angry shouts and insults thrown between them as Judy threw wild punches at her sister with her sister throwing the occasional punch back.

Nick was so shocked at Judy's sudden move that he sat there in stunned silence at the spectacle before him. It was only when Judy – her leg muscles coiled – was beneath her sister and kicked Jessica a few feet away did Nick finally kick into action.

He ran over to Judy and grabbed her from behind as she scrambled to her feet, her arms reaching for her sister.

"Carrots! Calm down! _Judy_ _!"_

She stopped flailing as her limbs went limp. She slowly turned her head to see Nick staring down at her, his eyes wide.

He looked frightened.

 _Oh no, what have I done..._

The green eyed monster had finally won...

Nick let her to the ground as Judy looked at her sister, who was slowly getting to her feet, rubbing her stomach where Judy had kicked her.

"Judy, are you okay?" Nick asked, a bit frantically.

Judy shook her head as she held her face in her paws, realizing all her siblings were now watching her. "Oh cheese and crackers," she muttered. Before Nick could do anything, she ran from the beach and towards a nearby hill, her paws still cupped to her face.

He reached out to her and was about to chase after her when he felt a paw on his arm. He turned to see Jessica holding him from chasing after his partner.

"About time she finally left," Jessica stated in a huff, rubbing her stomach. Nick pulled his arm out of her grip and glared at her.

"Shut it, Jessica."

The bunny seemed to flinch back, giving Nick enough time to run off in the direction Judy had just ran. His eyes narrowed as he chased her fleeing form.

He wasn't going to let her be alone now.

 **Kiss Count (same, both at 5 for the day)**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 37**

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, anyone disliking Jessica as much as I am? Hopefully everything is alright with Judy. I figure Nick won't be leaving her side until he helps her feel better though.**


	36. Determining The Relationship

**Chapter 36: Determining The Relationship**

* * *

Nick was barely able to keep up as Judy sprinted away from the swimming hole. Especially as she seemed to know the exact path to take, dodging under tree limbs and swerving quickly around bushes that barely registered to the fox until it was too late.

After being smacked in the face several times by branches and tripping over roots in his mad dash after the doe, he hoped that, wherever she was heading, she was going to be there soon.

He had tried calling out to her, but when he did, her ears would only swivel towards him as she picked up her pace. _Why is she running?_

He finally lost her after nearly a half mile, partly due to his swim trunks wanting to fall as he had lost a bobby pin somewhere during the chase. He was reduced to sniffing out her scent through the brush and forest, following it until he could hopefully find her.

Nearly a half-hour after taking off after Judy, Nick finally found her as the path he was on led to a clearing that approached a large hill. On top of the hill, a lone oak tree stood with what appeared to be a tire swing attached to it. He wasn't sure how someone had dragged the tire all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, but he suspected he knew who had done it.

And his prime suspect was the one currently sitting in the tire swing. He trudged up the hill, panting slightly until he stood behind the nearly-silent figure sitting in the swing.

 _Nearly_ , being the key word, as Nick could hear the rabbit sniffling as she held her paws to her head.

"Hey there, Carrots. I know you like to run, but what you just did was a bit much, don't ya think?"

He could tell that Judy knew he was there as her head turned just a little, but that was the only reaction he got out of her. Nick grabbed one side of the tire swing and turned it about so that Judy was facing him. He leaned down onto his knees and sighed as he looked at her.

"Judy, what's wrong?"

The rabbit sniffled, dropping her paws over the top of the small rabbit vehicle-sized tire. "Everything..."

"That's a pretty vague statement, Carrots. The weather isn't that bad right now," Her eyes raised to his, but showed only sadness. Nick knew exactly why she was acting the way she was, as he had a lot of time to think as he had followed her.

"Judy, I know this is about Jessica and what she is doing. Trust me, I don't hold a single romantic feeling for her in my entire body."

At that, she at least seemed to flinch, though still remained silent.

"I take it you've never lost it like that before with a family member?" Nick continued, still watching Judy.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes with her paw, then finally spoke. "I'm sorry you saw me like this, Nick," she sniffed. "I...I don't know what came over me. I've always been in control, even around Jessica. But today..."

Truthfully, she knew exactly what had come over her, and it had to deal with Nick's previous comment.

She was jealous. Jealous of her 'perfect bunny' sister that was trying to steal _her_ Nick away from her. The thought brought new tears to her eyes.

"You know she's jealous of you, right?"

Judy looked up, confused. "What?"

Nick smiled, while looking up at the clouds lazily rolling along. "Jessica is completely jealous of you."

"What reasons does she have to be jealous?" Judy huffed. "She has the looks, the achievements, the status of Homecoming Bunny Queen three years in a row...why would she be jealous of her younger littermate who didn't even get a date to any of her four proms?"

"That's just because you didn't have the right mammals going to your school."

Judy rolled her eyes, "More like the whole Tri-Burrows."

"Then you didn't have the right mammals in all the Tri-Burrows then."

She groaned, but inside, she knew that there was only one animal she would have wanted to do anything with now. She had a lot of time to herself on this swing and had came to one conclusion.

She had fallen for Nick Wilde and there was nothing she could do about it.

The stupid bet that she had made with him was the only reason she couldn't tell him, though. She never liked to lose, and if she admitted to what she felt, losing is exactly what would happen and she'd be forced to wear whatever stupid thing Nick had waiting for her.

Plus, she doubted he even reciprocated her feelings at all. She was too stubborn to admit her feelings and too scared to tell him about it.

Instead, she cried, fresh tears coming again.

Nick watched as Judy broke down again, her paws racing to her face to cover the tears flowing down her cheeks.

 _This is all because of the stupid bet,_ he realized. If it weren't for the bet, he would have never agreed to come out to Bunnyburrow or even suggest the idea. If that hadn't happened, they wouldn't have had problems with Judy's sister.

He sighed. Judy being reduced to this was not worth the end goal he had in mind.

"That's it, the bet's off, Judy."

Judy froze; even her sniffling stopped as she raised her violet eyes to his emerald ones. "Wh...what?"

Nick stared remorsefully at her. "It's exactly what I said. The bets off. I can't bear to see you like this and I can't be what's causing you trouble with your family." He threw up his paws and lowered his head. Both were silent for a moment before Nick continued.

"Let's just head back home and forget any of this ever happened."

He turned to walk away, not even caring that he had no idea which way it was to Judy's home. If he got lost, then it would just mean more time to think of how terribly he had treated his best friend over his cockamamie idea.

"Nick, wait!"

He paused, angling his head so he could see Judy out of the corner of his eye; she was still sitting in the tire swing behind him.

"Don't go..."

It was a hushed plea.

"Why?" he muttered. Again there was silence and Nick started forward again.

"Because...because I don't want this to end."

He froze, then slowly turned. "What do you mean, Judy?"

The rabbit was staring at him, seemingly trying to hold back tears. She looked at her partner and somehow managed the courage to say what came next.

"Because I'd rather have you, your silly kisses, this stupid bet and not get along with my sister … than be without you."

It took all the fox's energy and control not to run to the tire swing, grab Judy, and spin her around in the air. He couldn't control the smile that began creeping up his face, though. Judy giggled sadly.

"I just lost the bet, didn't I?" she half cried, half laughed, and odd, but somehow cute combination. Nick had to chuckle at the thought as he slowly walked back to the swing.

"I don't know about that, Carrots," he replied, finally reaching her. "I distinctly remember that I said that only _AFTER_ 100 kisses you'd have to say whether you enjoyed them or not. I never said anything about what was said _before_ 100 kisses."

Judy smiled, "Sly Fox."

"You know you love me," he chuckled as he knelt down to be eye-level with the rabbit.

"I guess it's safe for me to answer that now?" Judy asked with a mischievous grin. Nick nodded with a smirk as Judy laughed. "Then yes, yes I do."

Judy reached her paw out to Nick's face and gently led him forward until their muzzles connected in a tender kiss. They separated, but Judy wasn't finished. She pulled him in again and kissed him with a little more passion than before, causing Nick's ears to stand straight up and his tail to shoot out.

Judy was smiling as she pulled away. "That's to make up for those kisses I had my sisters give you today."

"I thought you were _trying_ to share me with your sisters earlier, Carrots. All's fair in love and war, right Fluff?"

Judy shook her head. "Not anymore. You're all mine now."

Nick smirked as his eyebrows lowered. "And here I thought I was making the rules in this little game of ours."

"Nope," Judy stated.

"Such a pushy rabbit," Nick chuckled as Judy tried to punch his arm, but due to her position on the swing, she couldn't reach him.

Nick's grin widened as an idea came to him. He grabbed a hold of the swing and ran forward, pulling it and Judy back in a long arc. He was pleased when he heard a nervous squeak and laughter come from her as he lifted the tire swing as high up as he could, before running back the other direction with it. As he felt the swing lifting him off the ground, he found a foothold in it next to Judy and jumped on, having one paw pointed forward as if guiding the swing while the other held onto the rope. He looked like the captain of a ship, Judy thought, causing her to grin at the sight.

"You look like a ship captain, you know that right?" Judy laughed. Nick nodded.

"Didn't you know?" he smirked. "Nicholas Wilde, captain of the SS Wildehopps, at your service."

The two laughed as they swung back and forth through the air. When the tire had stopped, Nick and Judy enjoyed just sitting on the swing together. They had switched positions and now Nick was sitting on one side of the swing, while Judy sat atop his knees, facing him from the other side. Nick slowly leaned forward, Judy doing the same until their lips met across the swing.

"I guess this means you're my boyfriend now?" Judy asked simply. Nick laughed.

"Only if you'd have me."

"I think I can manage that," came Judy's reply. "At least for another 67 kisses, then you never know. I still have a bet to win." She smirked, then laughed.

"Sly bunny," Nick grinned then leaned in again as Judy did the same. "Though if you did that, then I always know there's someone else here that would want me."

Judy punched his arm. "Sorry, just kidding!" Nick replied hastily, a fearful expression coming onto his face as Judy readied another punch.

"I'm not sharing you, remember?" She grinned, then released her fist and instead leaned over to kiss the spot she had hit on his arm.

"Good," Nick replied. "As I don't think I could ever date your sister. She scares me."

Both laughed.

They remained sitting in the swing for a while, holding paws, talking and enjoying each other's company as the sun slowly crept across the horizon.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain pair of violet eyes had watched the entire scene play out from behind a nearby bush. Grey paws clenched in anger and pain as a certain littermate of Judy's glared at the fox and her sister in the swing.

 _If Judy wants the fox all that much, fine.._ Jessica grumbled in her head. She wiped at her eyes, feeling like something was tugging at her heart.

The green eyed monster struck again as Judy's older sibling – by two minutes – stormed off from behind the bush.

 _If I can't have that fox,_ she thought, wiping at her eyes again. _Then she can't either._

 **Kiss Count (both have reached 5 for the day, unchanged)**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 37**

* * *

 **AN: The feels! The feels! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've also gotten a lot of feedback from reviewers and PM's alike about folks' feeling about Jessica. Did I create her as a foil to Judy? Yes, yes I did. Is there a reason why I wrote her like this? Yes, yes there is. Will I tell you? No, no I will not. ;)**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for all your support for this story! It just hit 700 followers last night and 600 reviews! You guys are the best! I never thought a story I wrote would ever have this level of support and love. So thank you all!**

 **And for those of you wondering, yes I am still updating "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox". In fact, I just put out a new chapter on Wednesday, and have been hard at work on the next chapter as well! If you haven't checked it out, I'd suggest to take a gander at it is about to get** ** _very interesting_** **in the next chapter. ;)**


	37. Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 37 Calm before the Storm**

* * *

All good things come to an end, and as the sun began to set after several hours, Nick and Judy sadly left their new favorite spot on the hill and made their way back to the lake. Today was going to be a day they would never forget, and judging by how their paws were locked and their fingers were intertwined all the way back to the lake, neither wanted to forget.

The lake was just how they left it, with Judy's siblings still playing in the water, though many had begun building a massive sand castle on the tiny beach, complete with towers, a moat and … was that a fire-breathing dragon roasting a knight on a spit?

Nick looked at Judy who pointed to a young, small, very cream colored male bunny with glasses who was now making a gallows, complete with twig victims hanging on them. She waved her paw in a dismissive wave.

"That's just Harold," she laughed.

Nick nodded his head, laughing nervously. "Right..."

They rejoined Judy's siblings, besides Harold who was now drawing with a stick on the ground. His drawing looked like a full-sized caricature of some sort of mammal with pointy ears and huge fangs, dripping saliva and facing down against a swarm of bunnies armed with pitchforks. Harold finished the monstrous looking creature by adding a large bushy tail, then glared towards Nick. He brought two fingers up to his eyes, then pointed them towards Nick with a grin.

Maybe Jessica wasn't the only crazy bunny he should be watching out for.

Nick pointed the drawing out to Judy, who scrutinized it, then glared at the artist who, with now wide eyes, hurried to rub it out with his paw.

They stayed at the beach for another hour, heading back into the water as the day was still quite warm even for being this late. With their new status – though Nick _had_ joked that until they had put it up on their Furbook accounts it wasn't 'official' – their fun in the water took on a whole new level of joy and flirtatious behavior. Their splashing each other usually ended now with Nick grabbing Judy and dunking both him and her, while sneaking a kiss underwater with the doe to keep it it hidden from Judy's siblings.

They decided they would have to plan another trip out to the lake when Judy's siblings wouldn't be around. In all the fun, they hadn't even noticed that Jessica wasn't at the lake anymore.

Eventually, they both decided it was time to pack things up as the shadows began growing quite long across the lake, and with a shiver from Judy, Nick had decided it was time to go. Somehow, they scrounged all the kids together, letting them know the news to lots of 'awww's' and pleas of 'one more minute'.

Nick had needed Judy's help when a gaggle of some of the younger siblings, at the behest of the most vocal complainers, had given Nick the 'sad bunny eyes'. It was only thanks to his Judy's immunity to her siblings gaze – Nick had nearly called it cute, but quickly switched to adorable without Judy noticing – that they made it back home at a decent hour.

They made it back just in time for dinner, and as they walked into the dining room, Nick's jaw dropped.

"How did you even find a dinner table that large or find your seat?" he had muttered in disbelief, as nearly 300 rabbits surrounded a massive u-shaped table that filled an an area the size of a barn.

Judy smiled, "ITREEA, of course. Plus each seat is labeled so everyone knows where to sit. The table is organized by litter, so we'll be in the 'J' section."

"I thought you were one of the oldest?" Nick asked, still quite stunned by how large scale an operation feeding the Hopps family was.

His partner laughed, "I am. My parents wanted to play a joke on the town and started with 'J' names when everyone else started with 'A' in their families."

Nick smile faded a bit. "Wait, do you mean that your _sister_ will be sitting next to us?"

Judy's ears shot up, and she quickly looked to her left. She saw an empty chair, labeled 'Jessica' and relaxed a little. "Mom, where's Jessica?"

Bonnie's ears turned towards them as Judy's mother was with one hand trying to feed a young kit a spoonful of mashed carrots, while with the other was rocking another baby which had a bottle in its mouth. "She said she wasn't hungry. Said something about needing to do some planning. I don't know, she seemed pretty excited for whatever it was..."

Judy and Nick looked at each other nervously but were somewhat glad Judy's sibling wasn't at the table, but now worried what she was up to.

Sitting next to each other, they held paws under the table, both agreeing earlier that they would inform her parents of their decision when they figured out just _how_ to tell them. Her parents _had_ come a long way in their views towards foxes through Judy's influence and their partnership with Gideon Grey, but both had still wanted to be careful and not risk an adverse reaction to their budding relationship.

It might have had something to do with the fox taser Nick had spied in a drawer of a coffee table in the living room, but Nick didn't let Judy know that.

They talked long into the evening, enjoying one another's company, though also pining quietly after one another. Judy told Nick about the blueberry festival the next day, and the fox's eyes widened considerably when she told him they had an annual, blueberry-eating competition.

"You mean to say I can eat all the blueberries I want, for free, and then win even more?" he asked, beginning to salivate with his mouth hanging open.

The rabbit nodded excitedly. "I thought you might like the idea. I already had my parents sign you up as a competitor for it." Nick let out a pleased sounded hum as he leaned in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Carrots, we need to come back here _every_ year for this festival."

His comment made Judy excited. He had said, 'we'. Inside she was bubbling with joy, thought on the outside, somehow managed to keep her calm facade up.

Judy finally excused the two of them after dinner, saying how they both needed to head to bed. The pair walked down a nearby corridor, walking past connecting hallways that were labeled 'Hall A', 'Hall B'. etc. When they reached a sign saying 'Hall J', Judy turned to Nick.

"Each hall has some guest rooms in them, so I managed to get one prepared just down from my room."

Nick smirked as they turned down the hall, passing by a door opened just a crack, "Oh, so what happened to not sharing me with anyone? I thought you wanted me around." He gave her a mischievous grin, causing her ears to wilt and turn bright red. She punched his arm.

"Hush you. I'm not sharing you with anyone. You're mine, even if we don't share a room..."

"Yet..." she added with a wink. She held out her paw in front of the fox. "You have to put a ring on it first for that to happen, you know."

It was Nick's turn to blush. They laughed, though Judy stopped as she thought she heard someone sniffling nearby. She turned to only see a door shut quickly. She knew which door that was and narrowed her eyes before shaking her head and moving ahead with Nick.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed with a cheery smile, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach, as they stopped in front of a door with a large Carrot hanging on it, huge white letters saying "Welcome Guest" on it. "One fox den, for my foxy friend."

"It's a nice room, Carrots," he explained, an amused smile on his muzzle as he noticed the rabbit-sized bed in front of him. "Though it doesn't seem like you have many visitors bigger than a rabb-"

The door shut and locked behind them and as Nick turned at the noise, he was quickly silenced as Judy jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and smashed her lips against his own. They pulled apart nearly a minute later, Judy laughing merrily.

"I've been waiting to do since the lake," Judy stammered before Nick closed the gap again between them.

* * *

A very frazzled and dreamy-eyed Judy closed the door to his room a few minutes later, smiling happily as she nearly floated to her room down the hall. They hadn't done anything more than kiss and snuggle, but the rabbit was filled with bliss as she closed the door to her room, not noticing the two violet eyes staring out at her from a darkened room across the hall. A sniffle came from the room as the door closed.

Jessica turned back into her room, wiping at her eyes as she slowly trudged to her computer and plopped down on the seat in front of it. The screen was opened to a paused Yewtube video. Several bunnies in rather scandalous apparel appeared to be dancing on the screen, surrounding what appeared to be a fox. Another screen was opened to a darker video, though it appeared to show a large hole in the middle of what looked like a museum and a blurry image of a sheep and several rams standing atop it, as well as what could be made out as a fox and rabbit inside of the gaping hole.

The doe grinned before shutting her laptop. "Sorry Judy, but if I'm not the one who ends up with the fox, then you don't get to have your _foxy toy_ either." The rabbit slunk to her bed, collapsed onto it, and pulled the covers over her.

 _Once Mom and Dad see these...the fox won't be allowed near Judy for the rest of her life._

She smiled at the thought, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

 _And then...I can have him all to myself._

 **Kiss Count (both have reached 5 for the day, unchanged)**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Judy: 37**

* * *

 **AN: Uh oh...what's Jessica planning? What will happen at the festival tomorrow? Will Nick and Judy be able to stay together? Will Nick consume so many blueberries he turns into one?**

 **Stayed tuned for the next episode of...** ** _"ONE HUNDRED KISSES"!_**

 **Seriously though, stayed tuned.. ;)**


	38. Judy's Fastball Special

**Chapter 38 Judy's Fastball Special**

* * *

Was Nick excited?

Yes, yes he was. How _couldn't_ one be excited knowing that in just a few hours, you'd be able to eat an unlimited amount of blueberries? The excitement was burning inside of him like a marshmallow held over an open flame for too long.

Probably not the best metaphor, but it would do for now...

His enthusiasm was infectious...and it was slightly getting on the nerves of a certain bunny.

"So, is your farm the one providing the blueberries, Carrots?"

Judy nodded, trying to seem excited; Nick's constant questioning was running thin on her. "We're providing _some_ of the blueberries; if we provided all of them, we'd run out of blueberries too fast. You see, the contestants have to eat at least 2% of their body weight in the fastest time to win."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Nick stated, running the math in his head really quickly. "That's only 1.6lbs of blueberries for me."

A smirk appeared on his face. "I'll have this in the bag."

"We'll see," Judy replied, a genuine twinkle in her eye. "Though I've heard that last year's champion will be competing again, and I've heard _she_ is quite tough to beat."

Nick grinned down at her. "I've never lost a food eating competition, and I'm not about to start now, Carrots. Last years' champion will be just that, after I grab the crown this year."

Judy grinned, "We'll see."

* * *

The Hopps family arrived at the fairgrounds on three flatbed trailers with built-in benches. It was the only way to get the entire family of 278 bunnies from on place to another. Of course, they had built in the exact amount of seating to fit _only_ family members, which meant they were short one seat for the visiting fox. Nick and Judy had walked down nearly the entire length of the trailer, trying to find an open seat. They passed Jessica, who had told "the fox" he could sit on her lap if he wanted.

They had hurried past as Judy glared at her sister.

The couple finally found the last open seat at the tail-end of the trailer and Nick sat down, patting his lap and giving Judy a wink.

She didn't need to be told twice and hopped onto his lap, eliciting a light 'ooff' from the fox.

The ride to the fairgrounds only lasted 30 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to the hungry fox, who had skipped breakfast to make sure he had ample room for the bountiful blueberry butchery he'll be benefiting by before too long. They arrived with nearly an hour to spare before the competition, and Judy, being the 'trier' she is, decided that they should explore the fairgrounds until then; she had told him they'd only have to be there ten minutes before the competition started to prepare, thus Nick relented.

The tour of the grounds greatly amused Nick. "So, if this is the blueberry festival, why is everything still carrot-themed?"

"Oh hush you," she playfully shoved the smirking fox, who over-exaggerated the push and fell into a large display of carrot plushies, much to the displeasure of the stall's owner.

Judy's eyes opened wide as she looked past Nick, who was trying to pick himself up out of the cushioned pile of softness. "Oh Nick!" She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up, then dragged him a row over to where a massive stuffed carrot hung over a stall with a bored looking rabbit standing behind it.

"Does the lady want to try for the prize?" the stall manager asked lazily, covering his mouth as he yawned. He pointed behind him towards a stacked pile of metal milk jugs. "If you knock all of those down, you can win the 'Big Carrot'."

Judy was jumping up and down in excitement, causing Nick to chuckle at her exuberance. "Oh Nick," she began, her ears folding behind her head as she stopped jumping. "I would love you _so, so much_ if you would win that for me, please?"

Her eyes were wide and slightly shimmering, Nick groaned as he placed a paw over his face. "Why must you _always_ pull the sad bunny face?"

She kept pouting. He peeked out from behind his paw, and he immediately regretted it; his heart nearly melted in those amethyst pools. He huffed. "Fine Carrots, you win. I can't ignore that _cute_ little face of yours..."

The manager of the stall stiffened. "Uh, sir. You know that a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it..."

Nick smirked, "...it's still absolutely true. In her case at least." He jabbed a paw towards Judy who punched him playfully in his arm.

The stall manager laughed nervously. "So...um, are you going to play the game? It's only 5 Zoomoleans." He held a softball in his paw, which Judy took quickly, her eyes gleaming.

She eyed the target in front of her, then looked back at Nick. Something, or in this case, _someone_ , caught her eye.

Jessica was leaning against a pole several stalls away, smirking at the fox and rabbit. She seemed to mouth the words, "He's mine", which caused Judy to growl a little. Nick looked down at Judy, then where she was staring and grimaced.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Nick said, quickly grabbing Judy's arm as she had already wound back her paw, ready to the throw the softball directly at her sister's face. Jessica's eyes flew open and she darted around the side of the stall, disappearing from view. "I won't allow you, to let her, ruin your day, okay? Besides, you throw like a bunny, so I don't think you could hit her from here," he added with a lazy smirk.

She glared at Nick, causing him to nervously take a step back from the angry bunny eyes staring into his soul. She pointed behind him and his eyes followed her paw towards a dunk tank game a good 100 feet away from where they were standing. She got into a pitcher's stance and wound up her arm, then threw the ball so fast, it was a blur.

It nailed the target dead center, sending the surprised antelope sitting above the dunk tank toppling into the water below him.

Judy turned around, a very satisfied look on her face as Nick's jaw dropped. "You were saying, Slick?"

"Um, I needed that for you to play the game, you know."

They both looked at the stall manager, who was trying to glare at them, but suddenly had a semi-frightened look when Judy looked in his direction. Nick smirked.

"You said, we only had to knock down the milk jugs right?" Nick nodded to Judy, mouthing the word, _"pen"_. She nodded, then reached her paw inside her pocket, pressing down on a button on the carrot-shaped object within.

"That's correct, just knock down the jugs and you win the "Big Carrot"," came his reply.

"Good, that's good," Nick murmured, looking down at Judy who pulled her paw from her pocket with a wink. "Remember how we took down that cheetah last month?"

Judy grinned up at Nick, "I sure do."

Nick matched his grin with a smirk as Judy jumped up into Nick's waiting paws, grabbing her legs, and forming herself into a tight ball. Nick took a few steps back from the stall, and focused on the tower of milk jugs.

"Now hold on just a carrot-picking minute," the stall owner blubbered as Nick closed one eye.

"One Judy fastball special, coming up!"

Nick wound up and then threw Judy with all his might towards the jugs. The rabbit turned in mid-air just as she neared the targets and slammed her feet into the bottom milk jugs at full force.

The metal jugs cracked before the entire tower collapsed backwards, with most of the jugs shooting out past the back flap of the tent.

Judy stood, dusting her paws off before hopping up onto the table between her and Nick and began reaching for the large carrot plush hanging above them.

"You..you cheated! You can't do... _THAT!_ _"_ the stall worker yelled, pointing at Judy, then at Nick.

"On the contrary, my fine, fluffy friend," Nick replied, motioning to Judy, who retrieved the carrot pen from her pocket. She pressed the play button.

 _"That's correct, just knock down the jugs and you win the "Big Carrot,"_ a voice repeated from the pen.

Nick smiled. "You only said to knock down the pens, not _how_ _..._ "

The stall owner's jaw dropped as Judy grabbed the carrot, complete delight in her eyes. She winked at the stall owner. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

With that she jumped off the table and walked away from the stand, one paw around the carrot that was nearly twice her size, the other reaching for Nick's paw. He grabbed it, pulling it up to his lips and pressing lightly against her paw.

"Were we too harsh on him, Carrots?" Nick asked as they were a comfortable distance away. Judy shook her head.

"Nah. Those jugs were filled with lead and he's been hustling rabbits for years with that game. I think we're the first ones to win, actually."

Nick burst into laughter, nearly doubling over as the pair began heading for the stage where the blueberry eating contest would be held. He wiped at his eyes, still snickering as Judy cuddled against the massive carrot in her arm. "I have trained you too well, Carrots."

Judy smirked at him, then pulled him in quickly between two nearby stalls. She tossed the carrot up to him, his reflexes helping him barely catch it. At the same time, Judy grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her eye-level. She had quite the devious look in her eyes as she pulled his lips into hers. They separated quickly, Judy noticing with satisfaction the confused look on Nick's face.

" _Oh Nick_ _..._ you ain't seen nothing yet!"

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 34**

 **Judy: 38**

* * *

 **AN: So, originally I had this chapter as the blueberry eating contest...then I had this idea and it kind of...grew on its own. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	39. Funny Blue-Bunny (Now with more Fox!)

**Chapter 39 Funny Blue Bunny (Now with 50% more Fox!)**

 **AN: Thank you James Plunkett for reviewing all the chapters so far! I'd reply to your messages, but since you have written them as a guest, I can just give you a shout out "Thank you!" here. :)**

* * *

Nick and Judy arrived back at the large platform where the competition was going to be held with 15 minutes to spare. Judy still clung to the massive carrot, a huge smile plastered on her face as they walked.

"So, you think you're going to win this, Slick?" she asked her partner.

Nick nodded as they walked up to a rabbit standing behind a desk, a poster with the words 'sign in' plastered above his head.

"Nick Wilde, signing in to win today," Nick drawled as he leaned against the counter. The rabbit looked down the list with his paw then smiled.

"Ah yes, here you are." He beamed at the fox standing before him. He made a checkmark next to Nick's name. "And it seems like you're here as well Ms. Hopps."

Nick flinched before looking down at Judy, who had a devious grin on her face. "You're in the competition too?" he asked nervously; he knew the gleam in her eye _all_ too well.

Her grin widened as the rabbit behind the desk chuckled.

"Not only is she in it, she's last year's champion to boot!" The rabbit looked quite happy at the proclamation. "She beat everyone last year by nearly a minute. Don't know where she keeps it all, but, haven't seen any animal snarf down blueberries quite as fast as the likes of her before."

Judy beamed at the rabbit, then turned to Nick with a _very_ smug expression. "See you at the competition." She winked at him before bounding to the stage.

"Ah, Finnick, glad to see you again this year." the bunny behind the counter said.

"Shut yo' trap. I ain't here for youz! Just mark me down and give me mah 'berries!"

Nick whirled back around to the sign in desk as a familiar tan fox nearly ran into him.

"Hey roadblock! Move before I grab my bat..." The tan fox snarled before looking up into the bewildered face of his ex-con-partner.

"Nick? Whuz you doing here? Yu competin' or sumthing?"

The fennec fox broke out into a deep laugh. "Boy, you stand no chance in here." Finnick slapped his knee, then pointed towards Judy who was laughing with a group of competitors on the stand. "That bunny's gunna wipe the floor w'ich you."

"Wow, thanks so much for the pep talk, Finnick," Nick drawled with a scowl while pumping his fist in the air. "Woohoo! Go me!"

"That's the spirit Nick!" Finnick punched the larger fox in his leg, the only part of him he could reach while cackling loudly. "Can't wait to see that spirit get crushed by Bunny Cop over there!" Again, Finnick brought out into harsh laughter, causing several odd looks to be cast their way.

"So, are you here to lose to 'Bunny Cop' over there or just to see your friend humiliated?"

Finnick grinned. "I'm here for the grub, Nick! Ain't everyday you can get all the free blueberries you can eat! That's why you's here, right?"

Nick shook his head. "Should have known."

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

The announcer, the same rabbit from before, was standing at one side of the long table where roughly 12 rabbits, 2 foxes, a bear and a deer were standing. Large bowls of blueberries were stacked in front of each competitor while a large crowd had drawn around them. Nick glanced at Judy, who sat next to him, then over towards Finnick on his other side who was even further down.

"Remember, first one to eat _all_ their blueberries wins _all_ of these pies!" The announcer waved to carts of blueberry pies behind each competitor.

Nick was salivating; he _had_ to win now. He stared at Judy, who was smirking at him.

"You're going down, Officer Fluff!" Nick drawled over to her. She laughed then winked. "In your dreams, Nick."

"You're already in them!" Nick replied back quickly, smirking when he saw a blush form on Judy's face.

"Alright, everyone ready!"

Nick glared at the pile of blueberries in front of him. He needed a strategy if he was going to win. A sudden idea came to mind and his tail swished immediately.

"On your mark..."

Judy twitched as something fuzzy touched her leg. She looked down to see nothing there.

"Get set..."

Judy glared at Nick when she again felt something fluffy graze her leg. _"Nick,"_ she hissed as he ignored her with a smirk on his face.

"GO!"

Judy started into her bowl of blueberries when the fuzzy something began tickling her leg again. She swatted at it, only for it to come back.

"Nick stop cheating!" she said through a mouthful of blueberries. She was becoming both frustrated and angry at him as his tail moved again, this time grazing her ear. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus on eating, though she was still plowing through the berries in her bowl. However, as Nick flicked his tail towards her, he slowed somewhat, giving Judy the advantage. She had this in the bag.

Nick paid no attention to Judy's quiet scolding as he furiously scarfed down his bowl of blueberries. Soon, his paws were covered with the sticky remnants of blueberries; his red fur was now tainted blue as well. He paused only to breathe before diving back into the bowl.

After Judy threw the last few blueberries from her bowl into her mouth, she raised her arms in triumph just as Nick's tail brushed her nose. She sneezed, sending bits of blueberry juice all over the front row of spectators. She turned to glare at the fox as a bell chimed announcing her as the winner.

That tail swipe was the last straw.

Nick didn't even notice her, but she saw his tail flick towards her again. She reached behind her and grabbed the massive carrot they had won, proceeding to swing it at Nick. Unfortunately, the juice from the many blueberries she had eaten covered her paws and caused her grip to slip. Nick ducked into his bowl of berries at just the right time for the large carrot to fly over his head and go sailing down the table. All eyes in the audience watched it sail through the air before landing atop one of the competitors down the table.

And angry shout split the air.

"WUT THE HELL!?"

All the competitors stopped and stared as a small, tan fox climbed out from underneath the massive carrot, an hot, angry glare on his face. "NICK! YOU'Z GUNNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Nick gulped as the small fox reached towards the table behind him and grabbed one of the blueberry pies.

"Finnick...it wasn't me," Nick began pleading, his paws in front of him as Finnick's eyes gleamed.

"Oh sure, foxtrot! You want these so much, well, here ya go!"

The small fox threw the pie toward the red fox. Nick dropped to the ground as the pie went sailing barely an inch over his ear.

 _SPLAT!_

The crowd collectively gasped and the announcer dropped his microphone.

The crowd then went silent as a pie tin dropped to the floor with a clank. Judy brought a paw to her face, wiping off the remains of what was once a delectable pie. She slowly turned to face Nick who was now no longer laying on the ground and was looking at her nervously.

She glared at him like a savage animal.

"Eh heh...Now Judy, one...friend to another..." He stopped when he saw her reach for the pies behind her.

"Oh no..."

The pie hit him in the face before he even saw it coming, the impact knocking him back onto the ground. Luckily, that caused the second pie that was thrown to miss, smashing into the face of the rabbit next to Nick.

Judy's rage lightened as she brought a paw to her mouth, wincing as the other rabbit tried to wipe the sticky mess from his fur. She recognized the rabbit as Bartholomew, one of her neighbors who had quite the anger problem.

And right now, he was glaring at Judy Hopps. "You want a pie so badly, Hopps?"

Judy gulped as the rabbit grabbed several pies from the cart behind him and began throwing them over Nick, who had the right mind to stay on the ground, towards Judy. She ducked, the pies screaming over her head and smacking into the next two bunnies behind her while splattering some of the goopy insides onto the deer further down.

It only took a moment before chaos ensued. Pies began being thrown from all sides towards everyone on the stage. Finnick was grinning viciously as he bounded from table to table, scooping up pies and nailing one competitor after another, including one bunny so hard that they went flying off the stage and into a group of bunnies, further spreading the blue mess. When the announcer tried to intervene, he found several pies smash into his face, knocking him to the ground.

Nick crawled underneath the tablecloth covering the long table, shocked to see another figure beneath it as well.

"Carrots?"

Judy looked at him with a sheepish smile, the sound of the pie fight raging around them. Nick couldn't help himself but laugh at the mess covering her face. He brought a paw up to her cheek, wiping off some crust and blueberry goop.

"You have something on your muzzle there," he laughed softly. "Here, let me get that."

Nick leaned forward and kissed Judy's cheek, removing some more of the goop. "I think I see some more, lemme get that as well."

Judy put a paw over Nick's muzzle. "You're coated as well, _Blueberry_ , so let _me_ , help _you._ " She leaned into him, kissing him roughly. They stared at each other, hunger in both their faces before their muzzles slammed into each other once more.

Several minutes passed before the hubbub on stage began to die down. Nick and Judy emerged from under the table, their faces _much_ cleaner than before, though their fur was somewhat matted in places. As they came from under the table, several of the competitors who still had pies, or at least chunks of what _were_ pies, glared at them. The two nervously chuckled, then bolted off the stage as chunks of pies flew after them.

They stopped when they were far enough away to be certain nobody was following them before bursting into laughter.

"I don't know about you, Fluff, but for some reason I'm still hungry after all that." He smirked at the rabbit. "Want a churro?"

Judy laughed. "Well, you did still have blueberries left, so I can see why you'd be hungry." She winked then nudged him. "Looks like I'm still the reigning champ."

"Laugh it up now, _Jude the Dude_ ," Nick chuckled as Judy lightly punched him at the nickname. "I'll go grab us some churros. Be right back."

Judy watched Nick walk away, extremely happy with herself when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her sister, Jessica, standing behind her. Her eyes instantly narrowed as Jessica smirked at her.

"What do you want," Judy asked flatly.

"Just for you to watch these videos," Jessica stated, before holding up her phone.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 38**

 **Judy: 42**

* * *

 **AN: "You've got blue on your face! You big disgrace! Throwing blueberries all over the place!" So, you may be asking, "WildeHopps, why did the kiss count increase by five each for this chapter when we only saw two?" Well, that's a great question! How do you think they got all that blueberry pie off their faces underneath the table? ;)**

 **And Jessica's big foul plot is afoot! I wonder what she will try to do...?**

 **Also, also AN: Shoutout to Weaver for the Carrot Pop comic that won't leave my head its so hilarious. I think it has become canon. XD**


	40. No More Ms Nice Bunny!

**Chapter 40 No More Ms. Nice Rabbit**

 **Written by Blenderguy15**

* * *

"Why would I want to see something _you_ have to show me, Jess?" Judy asked, placing her paws on her hips as a scowl formed on her muzzle. Her foot began thumping the ground irritably. Jessica grinned.

"I want to know if you approve of me showing these to Mom and Dad," she pulled out her phone.

Against her better judgment, Judy stepped cautiously beside her sister to peer at the screen. A YewTube video was pulled up, awaiting Jessica's finger to press the play button. Upon Jessica doing just that, a familiar tune made Judy's ears perk.

The overabundance of synthesized piano and electric percussion made Judy's brows furrow. The black screen faded into a group of scantily-clad bunnies dancing around, overly-happy expressions on their muzzles.

And then the song started.

 _"Hey hey, Mister Fox, what are you doing in the garden again? Hey hey, Mister Fox, would you take me home to your den?"_

"Is this – ?" Judy asked, glancing to Jessica as she pointed at the screen. A mischievous grin on her muzzle, Jessica nodded.

"But why are you showing me _this?_ " Judy asked. "More importantly, why would you want to show _Mom_ and _Dad_ this?"

"You'll see," Jessica said as the video continued. The bunnies danced some more, their somewhat-suggestive movements making Judy grow more uncomfortable. The song hadn't seemed _this_ risque when she was younger.

 _"Hey hey, Mister Fox! Hey hey, Mister Fox!"_

" _This_ is the song we liked as teenagers?" Judy asked incredulously as the bunnies continued dancing.

"Oh, it gets better," Jessica said slyly.

Right on cue, another animal appeared onscreen. Judy noticed two things simultaneously: the animal was a male fox dressed _very_ colorfully and the god-awful pompadour that the fox proudly wore. Judy's jaw went slack as the fox began dancing with the bunnies.

 _"Hey hey, Mister Fox, can you be my lover boy? Hey hey, Mister Fox, will you be my foxy toy?"_

The fox winked at the camera, his emerald eyes sparkling as he flashed a familiar smirk.

"Oh...my...carrots!" Judy exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her paws. Jessica could only smile as she noticed her sister's reaction.

" _NICK!?_ " she exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief. Jessica nodded.

"In the fur," she said, her devious smile widening.

Judy could only watch in something akin to horror as the bunnies in the video began to follow Nick through the garden and towards his "den". He stood to the side, gesturing for the smaller mammals to go ahead of him. They did with reckless abandon, singing all-too-happily as they continued shaking their hips to the beat. Once the last bunny entered his den, Nick gave the camera an incredibly devious grin as he winked before entering the den himself. He gave what was supposed to be a playful growl as he did so, but the sound quality changed the noise into a bloodcurdling, horrific assault on Judy's hearing. The video then faded into a black screen.

Judy stared at the screen blankly, trying to process the information Jessica had shown her. Why did Jessica want to show _this_ to Mom and Dad? Why had Judy ever liked the song as a teenager? Why did _Nick_ star as "Mister Fox"!?

"I've got one more to show you," Jessica said, quickly pulling up the second video.

The first thing Judy noticed was the setting of the video. Even though the video quality was extremely low, Judy could never forget the place that she had cracked her first case: the Natural History Museum. The second thing she noticed was _who_ was in the video. She saw the general shape of Bellwether standing on the edge of an exhibit. Her lackeys surrounded her as they all focused on one point: the savage fox and the meek bunny.

Suddenly, Judy was back in the museum, pretending to run away from her "savage" friend. She inwardly smirked as she watched Nick tear apart the small, stuffed deer; it was quite the act. Backing up against the wall as Nick cornered her, Judy added, "Oh, Nick," to help sell what was going to happen next. Judy could see it now: Bellwether's shocked expression, the feeling of victory as the ZPD arrived, the joy she felt when Nick said he would enroll in the Police Academy. And it all hinged on this performance. Nick inched closer, a low growl in his throat. As the fox's teeth bared and his growl grew into a snarl, Judy could hear Bellwether say her last goodbyes. Suddenly, Nick attacked, and Judy's scream cut through the silence of the museum.

And then the video ended.

Judy was shaken from her stupor, slightly surprised that the video ended so suddenly. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"It's over," Jessica said, a sly smile on her muzzle. "That's all the video has to offer."

"B-but," Judy began, wanting to explain what happened _after_ the bite. Instead, a more important question took priority. "Where did you find that? That was supposed to be kept from the public."

Jessica's grin widened; that was _exactly_ what she wanted to hear. "Apparently, this video was _leaked_ to the public. Whether by accident or on purpose, no one knows. But what this shows _me_ ," she placed the phone back in her pocket, "is that after Mom and Dad see this, they won't let the _fox_ anywhere near Bunnyburrow and, more importantly, _you_."

Judy's eyes widened as everything clicked into place. The Carrot Pop music video, the surveillance footage of the museum; it was all specifically chosen to remind her parents of what society wanted them to believe Nick was.

"They won't believe you," Judy said. "They know Nick."

"Right," Jessica said, placing her paws on her hips. "But they'll also now know that he _bit_ you. Sure you're fine now, but I bet the hospital bill was _insane!_ " she smiled. "Heck, for all Mom and Dad know, the fox could be on medication to keep from _eating_ everybody here!"

Judy clenched her paws, her anger boiling well past her breaking point. "What is your _problem_ , Jess?" Judy asked as she shoved her sister.

Slightly shocked at first, Jessica's devilish grin grew wider as she shoved Judy back. "I'm trying to remind you that _you_ shouldn't be with _Mr Fox_. I wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for the large amount of time you and the fox have spent together."

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He's my _friend_! Besides, I can spend my time with whomever I want!" she shoved Jessica again for good measure.

"Even if it makes Mom and Dad uncomfortable?" Jessica asked. Judy paused slightly as those words stung her. "That's right," Jessica said, noticing her sister's reaction. "I heard them talking. Dad was trying to figure out the best place to keep the fox taser in case Judy's _'friend'_ tried something funny."

That was the last straw. Anger that Jessica caused boiled and bubbled until Judy finally couldn't contain it. Fear of losing Nick fed the adrenaline coursing through her body. With a low growl, Judy's muscles coiled instinctively.

"Jess, you LIAR!"

Judy launched herself at Jessica with a growl, the two bunnies falling onto the dirt and grass path as Judy lashed out with reckless abandon. Jessica hadn't expected the attack but after being nailed in her nose by one of Judy's wild punches, she regained enough of her composure and fought back with a snarl of her own. Soon the two bunnies were rolling in the dirt, neither of them keeping the upper hand for long as they wildly threw punches, grabbed at each other's ears and attempted to kick at one another.

* * *

"Just so you know, Carrots," Nick was talking to himself as he rounded a corner, heading towards where he had left Judy several minutes before, "these churros cost me a _fortune_ – darn festival food and their outrageous prices – but, being the _generous_ fox that I am, I'll let you pay me back in kisses. How does that sou –," Nick's jaw dropped as he noticed the chaos in front of him. Judy was on top of her sister Jessica, wailing away with her fists as Jessica tried her best to block the rage filled punches. Nick dropped the churros as he ran into the mess of fur, dirt, and ears, trying to separate the two sisters.

Not without a few bruises and scrapes, Nick finally managed to pry Judy away from Jessica. "Woah, woah, woah!" he said, holding a paw out towards each sister as he stood between them. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes!" Nick leaned down to be eye level with Judy, who was huffing and puffing, her eyes still holding an immense amount of anger in them. "Whatever she said, it's not worth it," he said reassuringly. "Don't let her see that she gets to you."

As Judy looked into those emerald eyes, her anger began to simmer down, and her muscles relax. She let out a long breath, finally calming down enough to smile sheepishly towards her partner.

"Oh look, the fox has come to save the day!"

If was as if her fury never left. It took all of Nick's strength holding back Judy to keep the furious bunny from ripping Jessica apart. "Judy, calm down," Nick said gently.

Jessica giggled at her sister's rage, a victorious gleam in her eye. "If Mom and Dad could see you now..."

Judy's heart skipped a beat as she stopped struggling in Nick's paws and gasped; she hadn't been expecting that from Jessica. Slowly but surely, Judy's rage was replaced with shame. Her ears drooping behind her, Judy calmed down and her gaze lowered.

Nick noticed Judy's sudden change in emotion and hugged her close. He whispered into Judy's ear, "Don't let her see that she gets to you. Remember, she's just jealous."

An idea suddenly popped into Judy's head. Judy shot a look at Jessica as she placed her paws in her pockets. "If Mom and Dad could see _you_ over the past few days," Judy began, a sly smirk on her muzzle. "Your muzzle was practically _glued_ to Nick the entire time he was here. Well, _you_ can't have him; he's mine."

Jessica looked slightly taken aback, if only for a split second while Nick was looking perplexed by the sudden conversational turn. "Well, if _I_ can't have him, then _you_ certainly can't. Besides, I liked him longer than you did!"

"Since when?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Carrot Pop, remember? Our _favorite_ song? How do you think I felt when I saw the music video for the first time? How do you think I felt when I saw that same fox standing with you when you arrived the other day?" Jessica pointed at Nick. "I've had a crush on that fox longer than you ever have, and I won't let you take him away from me!"

Judy grinned. "Well, Jessica, how do you think Mom and Dad will feel when I tell them that their 'perfect bunny' is in love with a _fox_?" she asked.

Jessica scoffed. "They'd never believe you," she placed a paw on her hip. "It's _my_ word against _yours_."

"Ooh, actually," Judy removed her paws from her pockets, revealing the carrot pen before pressing the button.

 _"I've had a crush on that fox longer than you ever have, and I won't let you take him away from me!"_ the low-quality recording of Jessica rang clearly between the three mammals. It was Judy's turn to wear the victorious grin.

"It's _your_ word against yours.," Judy placed a paw on her hip. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."

Jessica could only stare at the pen. Even if she _did_ show her parents the evidence against Nick, Stu and Bonnie would know that it was only to benefit Jessica, _not_ the entire Hopps family. Jessica's heart sank as she imagined what her family would think of her once they found out that she was infatuated with foxes. Tears threatening to spill, Jessica quickly turned away and ran. She didn't care where, just as long as _nobody_ found her. All she wanted right now was to be alone.

After Jessica turned a corner and out of sight, Nick finally spoke up. "Will she be alright?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah, she'll be okay," she said somewhat sadly. "Unfortunately, she _always_ comes back; it's one of her 'good' traits."

Nick merely shrugged; he felt sorry for the bunny, but not enough to chase after her. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Judy between her ears, in a spot she knew she enjoyed. He laughed as he watched a shiver run down her spine as she glared at him, though with a smile and a slight giggle as well.

He walked over to where he had dropped the churros and picked them up, dusting them off. "Want one?" he said while smirking?

Judy shook her head and laughed. "No thank you. I have something else on my mind..."

"What's up Carrots?"

"Well, two questions," Judy began, turning back towards Nick as she erased the data on her pen. "First, how in Zootopia did you manage to get cast as Mister Fox in that Carrot Pop video?" Nick broke into a coughing fit; the question had caught him off-guard. "And second, for the love of all things holy, why did you have a _pompadour!?_ "

 _Guess you can't keep_ everything _hidden..._ Nick thought remorsefully.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Nick and Judy regrouped with the Hopps family. The large, flatbed trailers were being filled as Bonnie counted each bunny – one at a time – that hopped on board. As Nick and Judy passed Bonnie to make their way to their seat, Bonnie lightly grabbed Judy's arm.

"Hey, Judy, could you find Jessica for me?" Bonnie asked. "Nobody has seen her since the blueberry-eating contest, and I'm getting a little worried."

Judy groaned quietly; finding Jessica was the _last_ thing she wanted to do at this moment. She glanced up at Nick.

"I'll find us a seat, Carrots," the fox said, much to Judy's disdain. With another quiet groan, Judy nodded.

"I'll find her," she said.

Bonnie smiled. "Oh, thank you dear. We'll make sure to stay right here until you get back."

"Where is she?" Judy asked herself. She was getting tired of checking the countless stalls and _not_ finding Jessica. It didn't help that most of the animals that had visited the festival were gone for the day, so she didn't have very many people to ask about Jessica. It also didn't help that the animals that _were_ around – mainly stall owners – hadn't cared enough to pay much attention to anyone that wasn't a patron.

Judy was walking past where the blueberry-eating contest had been held when the sound of sniffling caught her attention. Following the sound, Judy slowly entered the stage area to find her sister sitting alone, crying softly.

"Jess!" Judy cried; she wanted to go home as soon as possible. She groaned when Jessica turned away from Judy, intent on sitting right there. Rolling her eyes, Judy hopped up the seats and sat next to Jessica.

"Come on, Jess. Mom's worried," Judy said. She expected Jessica to suck it up and come along with her. What she _didn't_ expect was what Jessica said next.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, not exactly sure what Jessica's plan was.

Jessica sighed. "You got to move to Zootopia, become a cop, and meet that fox," she said sadly. "And you're busy being jealous of _me?_ " Jessica scoffed.

"I know that you were always second-best when it came to whatever we did, and I know that I lived off of that fame as we grew up. But it's different now. While you're off saving the city, I can't even get a date. While you're hanging out with your best friend, I'm watching Carrot Pop, wishing that I could be one of those bunnies. While Mom and Dad are busy telling stories about you to the younger litters, I'm reminded that I haven't done anything for myself since you left." Fresh tears fell down Jessica's cheeks.

Judy stared at her sister, trying to decide whether or not to believe her. Jessica had the tendency to be overly dramatic when she wanted to be. It was hard to tell, though, as Jessica was quite the actor.

It seemed to be a Hopps family trait after all.

"Look, Jess," Judy began. "I understand feeling like you've amounted to nothing; my first few days at the ZPD kept reminding me of that. _Nick_ reminded me of that. But I didn't give up, and I _certainly_ didn't go about making life miserable for everyone around me. Well, almost everyone," she added more to herself as she remembered how she had dragged Nick into helping her solve the Otterton Case. Judy quickly shook herself from her thoughts. "My point is, you can stop feeling sorry for yourself and actually _try_. _Try_ to make something of your life," Judy inhaled deeply, slightly reluctant to say what she was about to say.

"You are so much more than who you pretend to be, Jessica," she said. An odd mixture of emotions hit Judy as she said this. Saying something nice to a sister she detested felt _wrong_ to Judy, yet she felt _glad_ to get that off her chest.

"I'm sorry, Judy," Jessica said with a sniffle, her tears slowly drying. "For everything. How I acted, what I did to the – I mean, Nick, and trying to tear you two apart."

"And I'm sorry for trying to rip your ears off," Judy said as the two bunnies stood up. "Come on, Mom is waiting for us." As they exited the stage area, Judy turned back to Jessica. "And just so we're clear, Nick is _mine_ , so paws off."

Jessica gave a small smile as they made their way back to the trailers. They said nothing to each other, both of them content with leaving what had happened behind them.

 **Kiss Count (same day, both have reached 5 each so no added kisses)**

 **Nick: 38**

 **Judy: 42**

* * *

 **AN: Is it safe to return? Is everyone** _ **not**_ **going to kill me for Jessica's behavior? It is safe? Okay, good! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as I had a ton of fun writing it. The Carrot Pop portion was too much fun to write; my face was a permanent smile as I wrote. Finally, Nick and Judy can date in peace! That is, until they tell the parents...hmm..**


	41. Grab yer Torch and Pitchforks!

**AN: At 7:10pm, 6/20/16, this story passed 200,000 views! OM GOODNESS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm going to write a special chapter for everyone to post tomorrow to celebrate! But until then...**

 **Chapter 41 Grab Yer Torch and Pitchforks!**

* * *

"Judy, could you come help me with your siblings for a moment?"

Nick and Judy were sitting on the sofa in the family room of the Hopps home, both exhausted after the long day at the festival. They had arrived home just as the sun was setting and many of Judy's younger siblings went straight to bed. Judy's ear had been slightly bruised in her scuffle with her sister, so Nick had her sit in front of him on the couch so he could rub her ear. To say she enjoyed it was an understatement as her foot began thumping against the furniture, much to Nick's amusement.

"Sure mom!" Judy yelled into the other room, only a slight bit of annoyance coming through as Nick stopped massaging her ear.

"Don't worry, Carrots, we can pick up right where we left off."

"We better," Judy laughed as she hopped off the sofa.

Nick watched her amble off, then sat back and sighed, enjoying the sudden peace and quiet around him. He had the living room to himself, which he suddenly found strange. He popped open one eye, suddenly wary as if Jessica might hop magically out of thin air to confront him again. Even though Judy had told him they had made up and all was well, he still didn't fully trust Judy's sister.

"Oh, there you are Nick, I was meaning to find you."

Nick craned his neck around and saw Judy's father Stu come in from the backdoor to the home. "Oh, hey there Mr. Hopps. What's up?"

The elder rabbit looked somewhat jovial as he walked over to the fox laying on the sofa. "I needed some help with some things out in the barn that are a little too high up for me to get since our ladder disappeared. None of my boys could get up to the second floor and with you being taller, could you possibly help me out?"

Nick shrugged, "Can't think of a reason why not. It's better than getting kittens out of trees like the fire department does."

"That's great!" Stu said excitedly, shaking Nick's paw profusely. "Let me just grab some things that we'll need for it and I'll meet you outside.

* * *

"So, Judy, how's the city treating you?"

Judy smiled, "It's been great! Things are starting to look up at work, and my neighbors have finally stopped talking all night long. Plus Nick and I managed to solve several big cases the last few weeks."

Bonnie smiled as they walked down the hallway, each having a small baby rabbit swaddled in their arms. "I'm glad to hear that everything is going well in the city for you Judy. Especially with your partner."

"Yeah..." Judy hummed to herself, thinking of just _how_ well things were going for Nick and herself.

They finally reached a door and Judy nudged it open with her foot, allowing her mother to walk in first. They set the tiny kits down in their cradles, Judy brushing their long ears as she sighed.

"So, are you and Nick planning on having a couple of these someday?"

Judy spun around and shock, her eyes wide and ears shooting straight up. Her paws flew to her mouth in horror as Bonnie acted as if she had said something as reasonable as, _'How are the carrots growing this year?_ _'._

"What...how...I can't believe..." Judy began stuttering, her face and ears turning a crimson red beneath her fur. "Oh my crickets... _Mother!_ _"_

"What, did you think you could hide that you were dating that fox from me?" Bonnie said with a curious laugh.

"Yes!" Judy blurted out, though quickly covered her mouth as several of the baby rabbits stirred in their cradles nearby. Bonnie grinned, then led the stupefied bunny out of the room by her paw.

"Judy, there are certain things a mother knows, one of those, is when their daughter is in love," Bonnie sighed as Judy just stared at her. "I remember those days, back when your father and I were first dating. Oh, he was a stud-rabbit back then, let me tell you..."

Judy just stared in horror at her mother as they walked down the hallway as she wasn't even listening to her mother speaking. If she knew then...

"Does father know?" Judy stated suddenly, interrupted Bonnie.

The matriarch of the Hopps home nodded. "Of course he does. After you two appeared from underneath the table at the blueberry eating competition, faces clean of any trace of blueberries and fur all a mess, we both knew something was up."

"Where is he now?" Judy exclaimed, grabbing her mother by the shoulder. She knew her father still liked to carry around his fox taser, if just for anything but sentimental reasons.

But still...

"Oh, he needed some help in the barn, so I think he went to find Nick."

"Oh sweet crickets..." Judy sprinted down the hall, heading towards the backdoor which led to the barn behind the house.

As she sprinted out the back door, she stared wide-eyed at the barn. Nick was standing in the center of a pair of open doors on the second level of the barn. He looked nervous, which, considering there were nearly three dozen bunnies below him waving pitchforks and lanterns shouting at him, she realized he had every right to be.

* * *

"Nick, which pitchfork do you want?"

Nick glanced back into the barn, eyeing the large pile of hay behind him.

"The largest one you got!"

"You got it son! Harold, throw him your pitchfork!"

A young bunny with glasses holding a pitchfork, considerably larger than himself, glared up at Nick before tossing the farm implement towards the fox. Nick jumped to the side as it went whistling past him while a chorus of _'_ _watch out's_ and _oh no's!_ rang in Nick's ears. "Not so close next time!" Nick yelped as he disappeared inside the barn to grab the pitchfork.

* * *

Judy watched in horror as a pitchfork suddenly hurtled towards Nick, who dodged it in the nick of time. The shouting in the crowd of bunnies only increased as Nick disappeared inside the barn. Judy began sprinting towards the crowd, worry boiling up. _Dad, you've gone too far this time!_

* * *

Nick grabbed the pitchfork which lay on the ground and stabbed it into the pile of hay in front of him, a dull clunk sounding in response. Dropping the large tool, he pulled away a bit of the hay and grinned.

"Hey, Mr. Hopps! I found the ladder, I'm dropping it down for you!"

He could hear Judy's father yell excitingly at his kids. Nick gently let the ladder over the edge and climbed down as the hoard of Judy's siblings surrounded him. He yelped in surprise when they picked him up over their heads and began carrying him outside, whooping and hollering in excitement.

* * *

Judy nearly broke into tears as she watched, at her father's apparent charge, her siblings storm into the barn. The doe heard a startled yelp and then watched as Nick was carried out on the backs of her siblings, her father pointing at him and shouting something.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" she sprinted faster, waving her arms in a futile attempt to halt the horrible scene before her. " _Please_ s _top_!"

* * *

"You did well, Nick. Thank you for helping me out like this tonight." Stu had the lantern raised above his head, so Nick could see the large smile plastered on the older mammals face. "You helped us out of a big pickle, so, would you like to be the one to pitch the first hay of the season?" Stu lowered his pitchfork so it was pointed towards Nick as the fox was dropped onto the ground by the other bunnies.

* * *

"Stop!" Judy wailed as she pushed herself through the crowd of bunnies, finally thrusting herself in front of Nick. "I will _not_ let you treat Nick like this, Dad!"

A hush went over the crowd of startled bunnies. Judy glared around at her siblings.

"Judy, it's okay..." Nick tried calming her from behind.

"It's _not_ okay!" She whirled back around to face her father. "I thought you said you weren't going to pull out the pitchforks again like what happened with Jeannie!"

"Who's Jeannie?" Nick asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later!" Judy yelled before turning back to her father.

Stu looked absolutely perplexed. The doe felt two paws on her shoulders as she was huffing and puffing, her fingers pointed towards her dad.

"Judy, it isn't like that. I was helping your Dad with the hay as the ladder broke and I was the only one who could climb up there."

Judy turned to face him. "But...I saw, they threw a pitchfork at you!"

"Only because I needed one and couldn't carry it up with me. Though I think Harold was trying to hit me."

Judy whirled to see her younger sibling with a smirk on his face. He brought two fingers on his right paw to his eyes, then pointed them towards Nick as the small rabbit slunk backwards, disappearing into the crowd.

"You mean..."

"No, Carrots. This wasn't an angry mob after your boyfriend." Nick chuckled, petting Judy's ears back and forth. "Have I ever said how adorable you are when you're angry?" Nick added as he leaned down and over her head, kissing her lightly on her nose.

"Wait, Judy has a boyfriend?"

They both froze as they realized that their secret was no longer hidden.

"About time!" another voice yelled. The whole group began to cheer and a chorus of _'Judy's got a boyfriend'!_ rose above the crowd. Both Nick and Judy suddenly felt themselves being picked up by the hoard composed of her siblings racing towards the house.

They looked nervously at each other, then slowly started laughing themselves.

"I guess this means they approve?" Nick asked over the din, reaching his paw out for Judy's. She managed to clasp it with her own.

"I think so, Nick. I think so."

 **Kiss Count (same day, both have reached 5 each so no added kisses)**

 **Nick: 38**

 **Judy: 42**

* * *

 **AN: Ok, so I have some good news and bad news. Good news? Bonnie and Stu seem to approve of their relationship. Bad news? I just got a second job, so the updates _might_ not be daily, or as long, anymore. (part of the reason why this chapter is called "Grab yer torch and pitchforks". ^_^;**

 **I'll try my best to keep updating daily, but my other story, "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox" will take precedence over this story in case my free time becomes quite meager. So if a day goes by without an update, don't worry, they will come. ;)**


	42. Camping Trip (Part I)

**Chapter 42: Camping Trip Part I**

 **"We're Going on a trip with the two Mammals that we Ship!"**

 **Written by Blenderguy15**

* * *

"Alright, let's go over the list one more time, Nick."

"Carrots, we've been over the list five times, already!" Nick complained as he rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to think that you're just stalling for time."

"Why would I stall, Nick?" Judy asked, placing a paw on her hip. " _You're_ the one who's never been camping."

"I didn't say that," Nick corrected. "I said that I didn't _remember_ the last time I went camping. There's a difference."

"Maybe you can't remember because you've never been," Judy teased.

"Carrots, you're talking to the fox that wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout when he was a cub," Nick retorted. "I think I'd know how to handle the wilderness."

"Good. Then you'd understand why it's so important for us to make sure we have _everything_ ," Judy said. To cut Nick off before he could make another remark, Judy turned to the orange car that was now stuffed with camping supplies.

Nick rolled his eyes again, allowing Judy the win. This time, at least.

"How about I read off the list, and _you_ check this time," Nick said. "You've got a 'fresher' pair of eyes since I've been staring at this mess for the past twenty minutes."

"Great idea, Nick," Judy said, handing her small notebook to Nick before hopping into the car. "List them off!" she shouted from inside the carrot-colored vehicle.

"Tents?" Nick began.

"Check!" came Judy's reply.

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Bug spray?"

"Check!"

"First aid kit?"

"Check!"

"Changes of clothes, including swimsuits?"

"Check and check!"

"Deviously handsome boyfriend?"

"Well," Judy said, poking her head out of the car. Quickly looking Nick up and down, Judy brought a paw up to her chin in thought. "I've got a boyfriend, and he _is_ devious…" her voice trailed off.

"But?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The jury's still out on whether he's handsome or not."

Nick brought a paw up to his heart. "That hurt, Carrots," he said, the drama dripping from his voice. "Right here." He choked out those words as he emphasized each word with a soft pat to his chest, a pained expression on his muzzle.

"Get over here so I can make it better, then," Judy said, a devious gleam in her eyes.

Nick didn't need to be told twice as he walked up and leaned into the car. He was taken by surprise as Judy met him halfway, smashing her mouth into his. She pulled away quickly, a satisfied smile on her muzzle as she drank in Nick's shocked expression.

"All better?" she drawled.

Nick regained his composure as his shocked expression morphed into his signature grin. "Much better," he said. "But something seems to be wrong? Almost like we're forgetting something."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Nick leaned in, planting a kiss on Judy's nose before quickly pulling away. Judy pulled away, her sensitive nose twitching uncomfortably, even though she enjoyed the kiss.

"That," Nick answered as he stepped away from the car. "Now come on, Carrots," Nick laughed and pointed towards a large forest in the distance. "Adventure is out there!"

* * *

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?" Bonnie asked after Nick and Judy had finished packing. The entire Hopps family filled the front yard, ready to send Nick and Judy off, but not before Bonnie and Stu got to be the protective parents that they were.

"Yes Mom, we'll be fine," Judy said for the umpteenth time.

"Right, sure," Stu said, waving a dismissive paw. "But just in caaase," he reached behind him, "We made you a little care package to take with you." Stu pulled out a small bag with an embroidered carrot on the front; Judy could've sworn it was the _exact_ same bag they had given her as she first left for Zootopia.

"We put some snacks in there," Bonnie said as Stu began rummaging through the contents of the bag.

"If there is anything even _remotely_ fox-related, I'm not taking it," Judy said, crossing her arms. Nick snickered, which earned him a "gentle" nudge from Judy.

"Well, if you don't count the blueberry pies that we put in there as fox-related, then this bag is one-hundred percent fox-repellent – "

"Fox-deterrent _and_ fox-taser?" Judy added.

Stu chuckled. "Those too," he said. "This bag is one-hundred percent fox-anything free."

A smile formed on Judy's muzzle as she hugged her parents. "Oh, I love you guys!"

"We love you too," Bonnie said.

Turning to Nick, Stu gave the fox a smile. "Take care of my daughter, will you?"

"Don't worry Mr. H," Nick said, using the nickname he had given the carrot farmer. "If anything, _she'll_ be taking care of _me_."

"Come on, Nick," Judy said as she began walking to the car. "Love you guys!" she said as she turned to the vast sea of ears amassed before the Hopps' house, waving goodbye. Hundreds of paws shot into the air, waving back.

Within moments, Nick and Judy were off, ready for a nice, peaceful camping trip.

* * *

The drive took about an hour, but it felt like five minutes. Judy was grateful that this car ride wasn't anything like the one they had to get to Bunnyburrow; instead, they chatted about whatever they could think of. They talked more about their relationship than anything, thinking about how lucky they were that Judy's parents approved of them.

Though the one time Nick reached for the radio, Judy _had_ swatted his paw away with a hard stare. He had laughed and settled back into his seat, mumbling, ' _Can't blame a fox for trying.'_

"We're here," Judy said as they pulled up to the campground's entrance. Upon registering for their allotted time at the main office of the campground, Nick and Judy began searching for the ideal area. After about ten minutes of finding that about all of the good spots were taken, the couple found an excellent, nearly hidden site close to the lake.

Judy gave a satisfied sigh as the exited the car and stretched. She looked around their chosen area, a happy smile on her muzzle. The clearing was big enough for the two of them, the trees circling the area giving them a sense of privacy. A small path led to the lake in front of them, but a few trees obscured the rest of the view.

"You chose a good spot, Carrots," Nick said as he walked over to the bunny. "Nice and _private_ ," he wiggled his eyebrows, his smirk plastered on his face.

Judy quickly punched him in the shoulder, but she couldn't keep Nick from noticing the small tinge of pink on her cheeks and ears. "Come on, let's get set up," she said as she walked back to the car. Nick chuckled as he soon followed her.

It took about twenty minutes to unpack the car, no thanks to Nick's constant teasing and procrastination. When asked to help, the fox had replied with, "I _am_ helping, Carrots. Someone has to supervise!" That had earned him a sleeping bag to the face.

After unpacking, they began making setting up their tents. Judy was finished well before Nick, her tent set up to perfection. Nick on the other hand ... not so much.

"What happened?" Judy asked, a mortified expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, stepping back to admire his work. "It looks fine."

Judy was surprised that the tent was even standing. The tent was rather lopsided, with several pieces of the frame sticking out. Upon a slow walk-around, Judy concluded that this tent is just asking to collapse, or worse, launch into the lake. As if on cue, one of the support poles sprang from it had been hastily tied to the tent and was now waving through the air. Nick quickly ran up to it and re-fastened it to the tent, tying an extra knot around it. He turned around and smirked.

"See, perfectly fine."

"I could've helped, Nick," Judy said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nick asked, crossing his arms. "I told you, I trained to be a Junior Ranger Scout; I know what I'm doing."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. If I were you, though, I would _at least_ take that piece there," she pointed at a bit of framing that was sticking straight up into the air, "and stick it through here," she pointed to a small hook at the top of the mess that Nick called his tent. "But I'm not you, so whatever," As Judy walked back to her tent, Nick quickly made the adjustment behind her back.

"So Nick, now that we're all set up," Judy turned back to Nick, who quickly stepped away from his tent after fixing the framing, "what do you want to do?"

Nick glanced between the pristine lake and a path that seemed to wind its way through the forest next to the lake. "Well, I think we could explore a little, though I also wouldn't mind finally having that private swim lesson with you." Nick arched an eyebrow while smirking towards Judy.

She smiled back, her gaze alluring as she sauntered over to him, proceeding to wrap her paws around his neck. "How about both?"

Nick smiled. "I like the way you think, Carrots."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 39**

 **Judy: 43**

* * *

 **AN: Did anyone else get the Little Einsteins reference in the title? Just me? Okay then. I swear that theme song will forever be stuck in my head... Also, did anyone get my Up reference with the tent? No? Okay then... *sigh* I hope you guys are excited because we have some great camping antics coming up for you!**


	43. Camping Trip (Part II) Dancing S'more

**Chapter 43: Camping Part II Dancing S'more**

* * *

The views on the hike had been absolutely spectacular, at least if you asked Nick; he had spent more time watching Judy than his surroundings. Her cheerful smile and the brightness in her eyes was memorizing. So much so that multiple times he had accidentally walked off the path as it curved and ran into trees, shrubs, and he only started paying attention to the path when Judy had pulled him back from walking straight into a blackberry bush.

The waterfall they had found had simply upped the wow factor. They quickly changed out of their clothes (they already had their swimsuits on underneath), and dove into the crystal-clear water...

...only to spring out of said water just as quickly as it was nearly the same temperature as the pool of ice water at the police academy. They had quickly grabbed their towels, found the nearest sunny spot, and laid in it together to dry. As they dried, they had watched the clouds lazily crossing the sky, pointing out things they had seen in them.

When Nick had pointed out the last seven clouds had looked like different types of food, Judy thought it was time they went back to the campsite for dinner.

And now, here they were, sitting in front of a roaring fire which Judy had made. Nick had tried to help, but after nearly slicing off his own tail with the ax trying to cut wood, Judy had snagged the blade away from him and cut the logs herself.

"So, have you ever made a s'more before, Nick?" Judy asked while searching her backpack.

"A what?"Nick had a puzzled expression on his face.

"A s'more."

"Some more of what?"

Judy cocked her head to the side, stifling a grin. "I take that as a no, then." She withdrew her paws from the backpack to reveal a packet of graham crackers, several bars of chocolate and a some large marshmallows.

Nick licked his lips. "If those are the ingredients for a s'more, then I'm more than game for some of them."

"Alright, then find a long, thin stick, peel off the bark and we can make some.

The fox was up and off like a shot to the sound of Judy's laughter at how quickly he was moving.

Judy barely had time to break the chocolate out of its wrapper before Nick was back with two sticks, completely stripped of their bark. He sat down next to Judy, his tail wagging behind him.

"Someone must be hungry," Judy cooed, laughing as Nick was about to reply, but his stomach gurgled instead. "Here, place some marshmallows on the stick."

Nick grabbed several of the fluffy foodstuffs and poked them on the edge of the stick, looking back towards Judy expectantly.

"Alright, now you need to roast them..." Judy turned to her backpack to grab a paper plate she had when Nick suddenly jumped up.

"Oh no! Fire! Fire! My food is on fire!"

Judy swirled around to see Nick frantically waving the stick in the air, the two marshmallows turned into mini-torches.

"Blow them out!" Judy yelled frantically as Nick began blowing, quickly dousing the flames, revealing two blackened husks of what used to be sugary goodness.

"Guess I put them too close?" Nick laughed as Judy shook her head.

"You _really_ have never been camping."

* * *

Judy had taken over the cooking of the s'mores, leaving a semi-sullen fox to watch. She finally let him try again, only for him to hold the marshmallows so high above the flames that it had taken 10 minutes for them to even brown. Judy just laughed it off as they now had several completed s'mores each that they had been munching on happily the past few minutes. After finishing her second one, Judy stood and took several steps behind Nick and towards her tent when something beeped on her wrist. She glanced down at the pedometer she had on and a smile quickly lit her features. Nick couldn't see what it was as he was about to take a bite of his fourth s'more when a high pitched squeal of delight ripped the late afternoon air.

"YES! YES! Finally!"

Nick jumped at the sound, his s'more flying from his paw. He attempted to grab the delectable treat, but it bounced off his fingers, landing in the center of the fire. Nick's jaw dropped and he let out a whimper as the treat caught fire, the flames mocking him as they devoured what should have been his. Behind him, Judy was oblivious as she danced around happily.

"Yes! 200,000 steps! Finally, I did it! Woohoo!"

She glanced towards Nick, though she paused in her excited dance when she saw him staring gloomily into the fire, his ears lowered as far as they could go and his lip trembling.

She followed his gaze to the fire, and saw the last remains of a s'more being burnt to a crisp in the flames.

"Oh, Nick...I'm sorry...I'll make you another one." She wrapped her paws around him from behind, giving him a hug.

Nick turned to face her, smiling. "Well, another s'more would be nice, but I could always go for _s'more_ of something else as well." He leaned forward and pecked her cheek quickly. "Like _s'more_ of those."

"Sly fox..." Judy muttered, but laughed as Nick grabbed her paw and stroked it in his own paw.

* * *

The night wore on, and the pair eventually ended up simply sitting next to each other by the fire, holding each other and reveling in their closeness. They probably would have gone for several more hours like that.

Except that mother nature had other plans.

Nick felt something wet hit his muzzle, causing his nose to twitch. He glanced up at the sky, only to feel another rain drop hit him on his ear.

"Looks like it is time to call it a night," Judy said next to him. They both heard a rumble of thunder as the rain suddenly began falling much faster with larger drops. The two quickly headed towards their respective tents, with Judy diving inside hers while Nick frantically tried to unzip his as the rain came down harder.

"Stupid...zipper...won't...budge!" Nick shouted as he yanked on the zipper one final time. The zipper budged, but unfortunately, so did the tent.

The loose pole that Judy had pointed out earlier snapped from the rope that Nick had tied it back with and flew past Nick's head as it sprang into the air, bringing the tent up with it. Nick watched as the tent somehow flew up and over his head, getting caught in the branches of a nearby tree several feet above the fox's head.

"Ah, for the love of..."

Nick stood in the pouring rain, staring up at the tent which was now hanging in the tree above him. He noticed movement from Judy's tent and saw her poke her head out of the front flap.

"Having trouble there, Mr. Junior Ranger Scout?"

"None at all, I've just been practicing for my aeronautics merit badge," Nick replied, trying to sound calm despite how soaking-wet he now was. "I consider my first test a success."

"Do you want to come in my tent for the night?"

Nick glanced from his tent hanging above him to Judy, the expression on his face showing the rabbit what his decision was. He started towards her tent, picking up his backpack and sleeping bag which thankfully weren't in his tent when it decided to take flying lessons.

"Nuh, uh, uh!" Judy said, bringing her paw out of the tent and waggling at Nick. "You have to do something first."

"Carrots, really? I'm soaking wet, can I just come in?"

"Only if you sing and dance first."

"What?" Nick shouted at her. "What dance...oh..." Nick's jaw dropped. "No, not that...anything but that..."

Judy smiled deviously at him. "Come on, _Mr. Fox_. If you want to come into my den, you gotta dance first."

Nick whimpered, but as another roar of thunder sounded above him, he sighed and began shuffling his hips while throwing his paws into the air. He didn't even notice Judy had pulled out her phone and pressed a button on it.

"Hey, hey, Mr Fox..." Nick began.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 40**

 **Judy: 43**

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I still managed to get a chapter out today... So many fun ideas for this chapter, however, due to the shortness of the chapters in this story, I couldn't include them all. So, if you are following my other story, "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox", you might see the elongated scenes of these there in a few chapters. ;)**


	44. Camping Trip (Part III) A Tail for Two

**Chapter 44 Camping Trip Part III A Tail for Two**

 **Chapter written by Irual**

* * *

Shivering badly, Nick looked around the well pitched tent as he set down his rolled up sleeping bag and backpack. He seated himself on the floor, which was covered in the same tough, waterproof material as the rest of the tent that way he wouldn't hit the ceiling, as the tent was made for rabbit sized mammals and not foxes. Judy had done her usual efficient job and unlike his sopping wet, flying mess of a tent, hers was secure, dry and with the lantern secured on the center support, warmly lit. He HAD felt like a total idiot having to sing and dance for her to earn his way indoors but from the way her eyes were sparkling it was sort of worth it, so far at least.

Sniffing dramatically, Nick started to shake himself just out of habit but Judy shrieked, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde DON'T you DARE soak the inside of my tent!"

Stopping himself, Nick pretended to be hurt. He grasped her paw and kissed the so soft palm, which only had downy fur instead of pads like his own paws, "Why Carrots, I'll have you know I'm a gentle-fox and I would never stoop so low as to shake my coat dry indoors."

Searching through her backpack Judy smirked and handed Nick her biggest towel. Surprised he wiped his face and watched as Judy got out her extra blankets. "What were you, a bunny scout or something? How much stuff did you bring in that backpack anyways Carrots?" He then winked at her, "Got any bunny scout cookies in there?"

"Only Carrot Crunchies," she winked, "so I doubt you'd like those." She smirked in a way that made him proud. "But never you mind what I brought, Nick. Just be glad one of us can pitch a tent."

Nick shrugged and offered, "I told you I'm a city fox and even though I studied the Junior Ranger Scout manual it's not like I got to actually camp out as a kit, Carrots."

Judy looked sympathetic and placed a paw-hand on his sleeve before offering him a smile, "Well then it's time we make some new memories don't you think?" Before she used her smaller towel to rub his ears and the back of his neck dry.

He smirked and added,"as long as they're with you and no-bunny else cottontail."

She swatted him lightly on the arm, which he took to mean that she was a little peeved at the nickname, but not seriously angry since she hadn't used her hard little fist. His smirk grew to match her previous expression as he observed the rabbit sized area he was now crouched in, since he'd moved onto his knees to avoid hitting her tent pole. With his longer legs there really wasn't a lot of room to stretch out especially not with her sleeping bag and air mattress taking up room on the floor of the tent.

His voice took on a by now familiar teasing tone as he added, "Speaking of making memories carrots, as much as it pains me to bring up math and science. We need to talk division and physics."

Judy blushed all the way up her ears, but she was determined to show Nick that she was serious about them and their relationship and that meant being able to take AND give a little teasing and flirting. So she 'bunnied up' and said what had come to mind while finishing toweling off his back since she could reach it now. It WAS at least a little bit her fault he was soaked after all, she HAD made him sing the Carrot Pop Song and do a little dance in the rain before she had let him in.

She tried unsuccessfully to ignore the flutter in her chest at how goofy and sweet he looked when he broke out his dance moves and whispered in his ear, all while breathing in his musky odor that was even stronger than usual since his fur was wet, "Physics HUH? I thought biology would be more your speed Slick. After all we Bunnies are putty in your paws. You attract does like nectar does bees."

She snuck a kiss on the side of his muzzle and felt Nick's slight blush at the whisper and the subtle kiss, and with her hearing, she also caught how his heart sped up. Nick wasn't a former Con-fox for nothing though, and outwardly he gave no sign of being embarrassed.

She shuffled her feet a little waiting to see what he'd do and he offered with a much less smarmy expression, "Why Carrots I AM proud! My by the book partner CAN be off duty AND off color! Either I'm influencing you more than I thought or SOME of the stereotypes about bunnies ARE true."

Judy gave him a little shove that made him fall onto his side as she looked over the space in the tent.

He offered grinning, Now Judy, if you promise to keep your paws where I can see them I have an idea. I'm too big to stretch out in here but we foxes are flexible for more reasons than most mammals think."

Judy flushed so hard she felt faint and hit Nick on the side of his arm. "OW!" Nick rubbed his head and the new bruise he was going to have in a few minutes and looked really hurt as Judy exclaimed, "Nicholas!"

And started to unzip the tent as she demanded, "I am NOT just some easy Bunny and you had better remember that or OUT YOU GO!"

"Easy BUNNY?" He looked perplexed for a moment, then his eyes went wide and his paws began frantically waving in front of him. "Judy, wait, calm down okay. What I was going to suggest is that if we unzip my sleeping bag and lay it out on the floor I can curl up and fit beside your air mattress. When we are cold we foxes do that for warmth anyway and since I am still a bit damp…."

Judy looked ashamed and apologized saying, "I'm Sorry Nick. I'm nervous and…well."

He offered, "Get in here you. You emotional bunnies need hugs more often than us sophisticated foxes but…I can handle the pressure if you can Carrots."

When she came close enough he placed his muzzle on top of her head before kissing her between the ears which made his tail wag. Unfortunately that set off a chain reaction that made the battery powered lantern fall off the tent pole and land on it's power button, which plunged the tent into darkness. Nick fell over his rolled up sleeping bag and made an Oof sound.

Nick DID have night vision but even he needed a little light to see. With the rain and no light inside the tent, it was now as dark as could be, which meant that both Judy and Nick were fumbling around feeling for the lantern. Judy found it first and made sure to shove it away from where she knew her mattress was and grabbed hold of Nick's paws.

Kissing him again as he tried to anticipate what she was doing, Judy offered, "If you promise to really be a gentle-fox I have a better idea. Pulling him over to her mattress she unzipped her sleeping bag which she unfolded, "Come over here with your sleeping bag and lets get comfy."

Nick thought his heart would stop and then suddenly felt all too warm but Judy was already unrolling his bag and soon had it arranged with hers. Before dragging him onto his bedding and snuggling into his chest. "I know you need to curl up but your tail can keep us both comfy, can't it?" Nick wrapped his tail around them both, and was surprised when Judy took the end of it in her paw, then brought the whole tail more around her. "So, soft..." she murmured, purring in delight.

He tried to answer but all that came out was a gasp as he realized that the sly bunny had put him on the mattress so his tail would be hers!

He grinned to himself and risked a few strokes down her back. "Sly Bunny, you only want me for my tail, don't you."

Judy nodded sleepily, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Nick stroked her ears, "Is it called that? Yes, yes it is."

He kept his last thoughts to himself though, after all it wouldn't due for Carrots to know that he was now ahead in more ways than one. This bet was working out even better than he'd hoped.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 42**

 **Judy: 45**

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was brought to you by Irual! So please go thank 'em for another great chapter! :)**


	45. Camping Trip (Finale) I DON'T SNORE!

**Chapter 45 Camping Trip (Finale) I DON'T SNORE!**

* * *

Best...wake...up...ever.

At least in Nick's book. Somehow, he had woken up before Judy, the light just barely appearing over the horizon as the sun greeted the day. Nick could smell the humidity in the air from the storm the night before, the smell tickling his nose. He could still hear the slight pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the tent, but paid it no mind.

The fox yawned as he glanced sleepily at the figure resting next to him and he smiled. Judy Hopps lay sleeping peacefully underneath the sleeping bag placed over top of them both, a soft smile on her face and with one of her ears fallen adorably over her eyes and mouth. He reached out to brush the ear away, when _it_ happened.

Her mouth opened and Nick expected some sort of soft cooing to come out.

What had happened instead was pure...comedy...gold.

Apparently, Judy Hopps was a snorer. And a loud one at that. The sound that reverberated and filled the small tent was massive and Nick flinched back at the sound. When she went to blow the air out, it was with such force that her ear flapped in the breeze of it before settling down in front of her face again.

 _Oh my goodness!_ Nick put his paw in his mouth to keep from snickering too loudly. He waited with bated breath to see if it would happen again. For several minutes, the only sound was a soft cooing, which Nick had expected from her before, and he almost went back to sleep when it happened again.

This time, he was ready with his phone.

Nick couldn't contain his laughter and it spilled out into the quiet surroundings of the tent. Judy stirred in her sleep, her nose twitching as Nick clamped down on his muzzle to stop the laughter.

He still laughed, but with his mouth shut, it sounded more like snorting than anything.

The rabbit's eyes twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Carrots," Nick said, still trying to contain his laughter.

Judy rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Without an alarm to wake her, she was certainly a much slower riser than Nick would have imagined. "Good morning," she replied groggily, smiling as she did so. She reached out a paw and stroked Nick's cheek with it. She leaned up to the fox and kissed his nose. "Did you sleep well, handsome?"

"Well, this certainly beats most wake up _calls_ ," Nick replied.

Judy arched an eyebrow and dropped her paw. "Huh?"

"You didn't hear that earlier?" Nick smirked, somehow containing his chortling. "Some mammal was out there _sawing logs_. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up."

Apparently, Judy was still in wake-up mode as what Nick said went totally over her head. "Who would be doing that this early?"

Nick started laughing. He couldn't help it. The expression on Judy's face, a mix of sleepiness and incredulity was just too... _cute!_

"What's going on, Nick?" she asked as Nick doubled over, laughing quite loudly.

"You mean, nobody has told you?" Nick asked, his eyes watering. He wiped a tear that had fallen away from his eye and brought his phone up to in front of Judy's face and pressed the play button.

A thunderous noise filled the tent again, starting Nick's snickering again.

"What was that?" Judy asked as the few-second-long recording ended.

"That was you, my adorable Carrots," Nick replied, a smirk on his face.

Judy's eye twitched and a glare settled on her face.

"I do not snore," Judy exclaimed, folding her paws across her chest.

"Yes you do," Nick replied, pressing the button again.

"I...do...not!" Judy hissed, just as Nick pressed the button again.

"How could you not know you can do something like that?" Nick asked, his laughter finally settling down, though Judy still looked quite cross with him.

A red blush grew behind Judy's cheeks and up her ears as she mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Nick said, smirking.

 _"_ _Allergies..."_ Judy mumbled louder. "It only happens when it's allergy season," she added a bit louder, still pouting.

"You have allergies?" Nick asked, suddenly surprised.

"Yes, to quite a few things, actually."

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Wow...I just thought you wouldn't have anything like that..."

"Why not?"

"Well, you grew up on a farm so..."

"What does that have to do with anything!" Judy hollered at the fox. Nick winced back and suddenly wished the other tent wasn't currently suspended 10 feet up a tree.

"I thought that would prevent allergies?" Nick said meekly, laughing nervously.

Judy just glared at him for a minute before she shook her head. "You are such a city mammal."

"But I'm _your_ city mammal," Nick replied, attempting a smile. Judy smiled back, though her eyes were still half lidded.

"Are you that? Yes, yes you are." She patted his cheek several times, before grabbing it and pulling him towards her with a yelp from his throat. "Now don't you ever show that recording to _anyone_ , got it?"

Nick nodded meekly as Judy released his cheek. "Good. Now, I think there's a tent calling for you to rescue it from a nearby tree." Judy turned so her back was facing Nick and she snuggled deeper underneath the sleeping bag.

"But..." Nick yammered.

* * *

Nick shuddered as the zipper to the tent closed in front of him and he was left standing in the rain that was now coming down heavier than it was a few minutes before. He glanced from the tent on the ground, to the tent above him in the tree, then back to Judy's tent. The fox sighed, then began searching for something that could help him in reaching the tent that was just so mockingly out of paw reach.

 _Note to self,_ Nick murmured in his head. _Never mention to your girlfriend that they snore..._

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 42**

 **Judy: 46**

 **AN: Ok, a short one today, but it is Independence day here in the States so...be grateful lol! Have a great 4th everyone! :D**


	46. The Wrath of Stu!

**Chapter 46 The Wrath of Stu!**

* * *

It only took a few hours after the rain ended to allow their camping gear to dry after the early morning shower, as well as an extra hour for Nick to be able to climb up the tree and fish his tent from its branches. Thankfully, the tent was willing to come down. Much to Nick's chagrin, so was the branch that was holding the sopping wet tent. With the added weight of the fox, the branch snapped easily, sending both fox and tent to the ground.

Thankfully, Nick was quick on his feet and managed to jump before hitting the ground too hard.

So now, a cheerful rabbit and a slightly bruised fox pulled their rental car back into the driveway of the Hopps family farm.

"You know, Carrots? I think that is the _last_ time we go camping," Nick groaned as he rubbed his back after stepping out of the car. "As much fun as that was, I think I'm good for the rest of my life."

Judy smiled at him as they grabbed their borrowed camping gear from the backseat and trunk before marching up the steps to the front door. A hoard of Judy's siblings had already crowded the front porch, welcoming the pair back. Nick and Judy were only staying long enough for lunch, as then they would have to drive back to make it home in time for work. Plus, with their newly formed relationship, it also gave them a day off that they could spend together.

"I'll just head inside and start fixing up some sandwiches for the drive home," Judy offered as she dropped her rolled-up tent onto Nick's arms, already burdened with his own tent, both sleeping bags and backpacks. His knees started wobbling as he tried walking towards the supply room where they had grabbed the tents from earlier.

"Uh, Carrots, a little help here?" Nick yelled into the kitchen as the added weight started tipping him to one side.

"I can help with that," came a voice from behind him. Nick saw a brown paw reach out and grab the top-most tent from the fox's grasp, as well as one of the sleeping bags. Nick smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Hopps."

The older rabbit shook his head. "Just call me Stu." The two made their way to the storage room, dropping off the sleeping bags and tents before Nick made his way to the kitchen while Stu said he had to go prepare something for their trip back home.

Nick smiled. Judy was humming to herself, her ear-buds in and her tail twitching every now and then as she grabbed an ingredient or condiment, making several sandwiches for the trip home. It was too perfect an opportunity. The fox crept up behind her, sneaking as softly as he could as he quickly glanced around to make sure nobody else was in the room.

He reached his paws out, right next to both sides of Judy's stomach, then quickly pushed them forward, tickling the rabbit from both sides.

The effect was instantaneous. Judy's paws flew into the air, flinging a knife laden with mayonnaise in the air behind her. The implement sent bits of the goop flying into the air, splattering the floor and table behind them. Judy twisted and squirmed, laughing loudly as she tried to free herself from the sudden assault.

"I'll stop for a kiss," Nick whispered as Judy giggled uncontrollably.

"Fi...alright..." Judy managed to get out. Nick's paws stopped and he leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. The rabbit reached over and grasped one of Nick's paws in her own, smiling deeply at him. "You are one sly fox, you know that right?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

The fox joined Judy in finishing the sandwiches, the couple standing side by side as they both subtly splashed the other - accidentally of course - with condiments every now and then.

It was with a hint of sadness that they loaded up the orange Bunmobile, Judy closing the trunk with a heavy sigh. She had greatly enjoyed the week, even with all the craziness of her jealous sister, the suddenness of the new relationship with Nick, and the craziness the new relationship had brought. This past week had been the best week of her life, and even though she was sad to leave her home again, at least she had the memories to bring back with her to Zootopia.

"Ready to go, Nick?" Judy yelled over to the fox who was currently being hugged by about twenty of her siblings. He gave a quick thumbs up, the only part of his arm that could be seen from the several bunnies hanging onto it.

"Hey you kids, can you get off our guest for a moment? I need to talk with him for a bit."

Judy's siblings hopped off of their foxy playset as Stu walked over to where Nick was.

Nick looked pensively towards Stu before gaining his usual smirk while placing his sunglasses over his eyes. Inwardly, he was nervous about whatever Stu had to say, but Nick couldn't let _him_ see that.

"What's up, Stu?"

"Well," Stu pulled his hat from his head, fumbling around with it in his paws before waving his paw towards the side of the house. Nick knew what the movement meant and followed after Judy's father.

"Nick, I'd just like to say it was a pleasure having you in our home this past week." Stuf finally said as they rounded the corner of the house. Nick smiled back, but before he could speak, Stu's eyes suddenly hardened.

"Look, I know about you and Judy and how you are dating my daughter."

The sudden coldness took Nick somewhat by surprise, as he'd never seen Stu even close to not being happy before. The fox gulped as Stu eyed him carefully.

"Look, I know that Judy really likes you, and I can tell you like my daughter. You've been good with the kids, and if they trust you, then I trust you."

The acclamation made Nick smile and his ears perk up.

"However..." Stu stared right into Nick's eyes, and the air seemed to be very cold all of a sudden. "If you hurt her," he gripped Nick's shirt in his paw and brought the taller fox's head down to his own level and chuckled.

"Ah Nick, my old friend. Do you know the rabbit proverb that tells us revenge is a dish that is best served cold..."

Nick felt a shiver run down his spine and nervously gulped.

"If you hurt her, I will leave you buried alive...buried alive!"

Stu turned, only to see Judy a few feet away, every fiber of her trembling in anger.

 _"STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 43**

 **Judy: 46**

* * *

 **AN: Anyone recognize the reference? :D Has a certain captain in it by the name of Kirk... XD**

 **Took me a while to figure out even how to work the previous lines in there as it doesn't really work well? Smeh, I did it anyways, because, who doesn't like yelling out...**

 **"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" XD**


	47. Kissing in Secret

**Chapter 47 Kissing in Secret**

 **Written by thefonz46**

 **AN: When other authors contribute chapters, I will insert a header here about other stories they have written. thefonz46 is the author of, "** **Dark Pasts, Bright Futures", so go check that story out after this! :)**

* * *

It had been an exhausting trip to the Burrows for both Nick and Judy. First they had to deal with Jessica and all of her schemes to break up the two partners, not to mention all the fights Judy had gotten into with her. Then the incident with the blueberry eating contest and everyone throwing the pies. Don't forget the camping trip by the lake and Nick not knowing how to pitch a tent properly, though the after-effects of losing his tent weren't all _that_ bad. Not all of it was bad though, what with them realizing that they want to date each other and Judy's parents finding out and being happy for them. It all worked out in the end. Even Stu's veiled threat just before they left did little to dampen the overall mood...

...much.

But now they were back in Zootopia, with only a few days left for their break from work. Unpacking was the worst part, and they had left it off to their first day back as both had been exhausted by the time they arrived at their apartments. They were now just getting through it by listening to music and joking around. Just as Nick was putting the duffel bag back into the closet, his cell phone rang. Juggling the duffel bag in his left arm, he used his right paw to reach into his pocket and pull it out.

The caller ID was for Finnick.

Nick inwardly groaned as he remembered the blueberry eating contest. Finnick had not been happy with him after getting hit with a pie while just trying to enjoy the free fruit. Deciding not to anger him even more, Nick answered the phone with a shy 'Hey Buddy.'

"Don't 'Hey Buddy' me Nick! I'm still heated over the blueberry eating contest that you and your bunny cop friend decided to ruin for me!" Finnick growled into the phone.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that man. I wish I could make it up to you." Nick said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you can actually. The Warriors vs Pirates baseball game is today and I know you have that nice TV..."

"I'm guessing you want to come over and watch it?" Nick asked as he rubbed back his ears.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Nicky-boy. I'll be over at 1:00pm, sharp." Finnick cheerfully said as he hung up.

Nick just looked at his phone in defeat as it told him the call had been ended. All he wanted to do today was relax and recuperate, not deal with having to host Finnick coming over. He sighed and sat down on his bed, the duffel bag forgotten on the floor.

"What's the matter Nick?"

The fox looked up to see Judy leaning against the door frame. She had come over to drop off a few things that Nick had put in her bag by accident. He sighed as he formulated his words.

"Finnick convinced me to let him come over and watch the baseball game. He guilted me by saying how I ruined the blueberry eating contest for him... And all I want to do is relax!" Nick exclaimed as he put his head in his paws.

Judy stood there, thinking for a moment before an idea came to her head. "He doesn't know we're dating right?" Nick shook his head no, not even lifting himself up from his current position. "Well why don't we make a game out of it? First one to get to five kisses without Finnick catching on that we are dating wins!" Judy was grinning deviously, her hip jutting out just a little in what Nick liked to refer to as her 'hustling pose'.

Nick lifted his head up to look at her, deep in thought on the idea. But slowly a grin came to his face. "That's actually a really good idea Carrots! I bet I can beat you to five kisses!" Nick told her with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't count your kisses before you land them." Judy teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

1:00pm rolled around quickly, but luckily they were ready for Finnick's arrival. They had sat out some sodas for them and some cold beer for Finnick, chips and pretzels, and even some cookies and other sweets. They had just placed some more beers in the fridge before they heard a knock at the door. Judy opened the door to see Finnick wearing a baseball jersey for the Warriors, holding a small case of beer in one hand.

"Well if it ain't Officer Toot-Toot. Glad to see you haven't changed much." He said with a cackle as he entered the apartment.

"Nice to see you as well Finnick. It's a surprise to see you out of your elephant costume though." Judy said with her hands on her hips.

Finnick gave her an annoyed look while Nick laughed in the background. "Why's bunny cop here anyways?" Finnick said as he plopped down in the couch and opened a beer.

"Well she just can't stay away from me for long." Nick said as he planted a kiss between her ears, causing her ears to get hot and for Finnick to act like he was getting sick.

Nick gave her a sly grin as she gained her composure back. Not wanting to be beaten already, she waited until Finnick fiddled with the TV remote to pull Nick by his tie for a kiss on the cheek. She gave him her own grin and a wink as she walked over to the couch and grabbed a chip to eat.

"Sly bunny." Nick whispered under his breath as he rubbed his cheek.

The game was going well and Finnick was none the wiser. They had been timing their kisses for every time he jumped up to celebrate and cheer when the Warriors struck someone out or hit a home run. So far they both had three kisses and the game was getting heated off and on the TV. It was bottom of the ninth with the Warriors being down by one. You could tell Finnick was nervous by how much he was twitching and moving around in his seat.

"Ah crap." He said as he dropped a few pretzels in the floor. Taking this chance, Nick and Judy lunged at each other's face, with both landing a solid kiss on the others lips. They parted and looked at each other, nodding as it counted as four kisses for both of them. Finnick sat back up and ate the pretzels that he had dropped, not realizing that his friends had just locked lips behind him.

After a few moments and some failed runs by the Warriors, it was the last shot they had to win the game. As the batter began to walk up the plate, Finnick dropped to his knees and started to pray, while banging his head against the coffee table. Taking this chance to get one last kiss in, Nick turned and dived for Judy, not realizing she had the same idea. They locked lips, kissing deeply as they pushed back against each other. They broke apart right as Finnick finished his prayer and sat back up on the couch. The batter hit the ball hard on the first pitch, sending the ball flying into the stands, earning them a home run! Finnick cheered loudly, jumping up and down in excitement. The other two couldn't contain their excitement and joined in with him.

They all finally stopped cheering, relaxing back on the couch. Nick decided it was time to tell Finnick about their little game.

"Hey buddy can I tell you something?" Finnick turned to look at him intently. "Judy and I are dating."

Finnick just stared at the red fox, then started cackling wildly. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone finally got the bunny that he has wanted so badly." Finnick said with a deep laugh as the two began to blush.

"We also had a game to see how many kisses we could get before you noticed anything." Judy told him.

"Oh yeah I've been hearing you two sucking face behind me." Finnick said nonchalantly as Judy's jaw dropped open.

"Bu-but how did you know? We hid it well!" She exclaimed to the fennec fox.

"These ears aren't just for show girly. I could hear it everytime you two leaned in. _Especially_ the last one while I was praying." Finnick said with a laugh as the two sat there in shock.

"But I am happy for you two in case y'all are wondering." Causing the two lovers to smile. "Even if the thought of you too sucking face makes me want to retch."

"We love you too, big guy," Nick replied dryly, picking up a pretzel and tossing it in his mouth.

"Sadly I should be heading out, almost prime time for me to hustle someone" Finnick said as Nick grinned at him.

"Go get em Finnick." Nick replied as the smaller fox opened the front door and winked back at him.

The two sat in silence before looking at one another.

"Well that went better than expected. Too bad we both tied during the game." Judy said as she crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean we can't keep playing." Nick said as he playfully pounced on her, causing her to giggle as they kissed.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 48**

 **Judy: 51**

* * *

 **AN: Hey there readers! It's thefonz46 here. I hoped you all enjoyed my chapter as this is my first time writing a chapter for this story. I have a fan fiction that I am currently writing myself. It's called "Dark Pasts, Bright Futures" and I hope you all check it out!**

 **Another AN: So, this is Cimar/WildeHopps. Looks like someone has FINALLY broken 50 kisses, which means Judy is halfway to winning the bet, with Nick only three kisses behind! Any guesses on who will win? And what would Nick and Judy force each other to do if they win?**

 **Tune in next time for another episode of *insert deep echoing voice* "** _ **One...Hundred...Kisses!".**_


	48. Back to Work

**Chapter 48: Back to Work**

 **Written by Classifiedsophie**

 **This is another great author who has written the story, "** **Zootopia: The Tail of Two Tails", which is incredibly good. Check it out!**

 **Oh, also, WE'VE HIT 250,000 VIEWS! O M Goodness! Haha! Thank you all sooo much for your support! And we're almost to 1000 followers and reviews to boot! So go spam that review and follow button if you haven't already. XD Just kidding, but kind of not lol. Please let the guest writers know how they are doing and thank them for helping make this story as amazing as it has been so far!**

* * *

Judy strolled into the department, happy to finally be back from their vacation. Granted, it had been a lot of fun and her heart continued to flutter from the memories, but there was always something homey about her job. The feeling of both joy and the thrill when realizing that she had made the world better and safer for, well everyone. The 'thrill' though was something she was still stuck up on. Never would she have thought that she would have ended up in a relationship with the con artist fox. And an artist he was. At everything he did. From this bet, which she was deciding more and more wasn't much of a bet, as more of Nick's own, shy way of asking her out, to the sly jokes he made. But she could never be mad, because beneath the attention seeking attitude, there was a heart of gold.

Her mind kept drifting back to the moment they shared on the tire swing back in the Burrows. She sighed. The moment was perfect. All she could have hoped for and more. Their first real, meaningful, kiss. It marked the official start to their relationship.

Well, sort of. Technically they went on a first date a few weeks before hand, but it was more of a result of a slip-up on her part by Nick's cunning words.

Why was he such an artist with words? Other's would blame it on him being a fox, but Judy knew better than that.

Nick could paint a picture with everything that left his lips. Granted the majority of it was generally sarcastic in nature, but it brought something her world had been missing; color.

"You know Carrots, when you space out like that, it worries me. I have no idea what goes on in the minds of bunnies. And considering a handsome fox has been the destination of your eyes for the last few minutes, I want to make sure there are no dirty thoughts floating around that I might run into and stain my clothes with."

Her face instantly deepened in color, a deep blush rising in her ears and cheeks. He should not have had such an effect on her. It was unfair to say the least since with his red fur, she could never tell if she had the same effect on him.

Judy regained her composure almost instantly. "Right," she began to jest back. "I was staring at the large stain on your uniform. You really have a problem with keeping your coffee in the mug."

She smirked, unleashing something Nick the master, had taught her. "Looks like I'm no longer the dirty one now…"

The russet fox looked down at himself, pushing away the piles of paperwork that had accumulated suspiciously fast to fix his appearance. Judy had always thought it was funny that he took so much pride and care into maintaining himself. Though it had always struck her as weird that it mainly started happening after he came back from the academy. At the time she wondered if he was trying to impress someone.

Wait…

She watched him slowly undo his tie and lay it on the table. She stifled a laugh as the fox pulled another nearly identical one out of his desk drawer. How many ties could one possibly own? Especially considering that he didn't have to wear a suit everyday to work. It was just a uniform.

"Nick I have a question."

His head snapped up from its resting place on his paws. "Yes my lovely partner? Now in more senses that just one."

His green eyes met hers, and increased her confidence. The question in her mind continued to nag at her.

"How long…" she stuttered, feeling embarrassed to ask him. Stop that, she told herself. They were partners. Trust and loyalty were the requirements that came along with the shared title.

"How long have you had… feelings…" She had little time to continue before he cut her off.

"Feelings of hunger, easily the past few hours. I was wondering when you'd want to head to Buga Burger."

He smirked, "Or do you mean feelings of boredom, because I can't sit here and do paperwork anymore."

The doe rolled her eyes, but at the same time could tell that Nick knew where she was going with her original question. His humor was always used as a self defense mechanism. Mainly it was used to cover up his insecurities and uncomfortable moments.

Judy bit the inside of her cheek to calm herself down. "No, I mean for me."

His smile grew wider, but became convoluted with worry.

"Sorry, that's a story for another day. Right now, believe it or not, I have work to do. See this," he said pointing to a blank sheet of paper, "Our favorite buffalo is going to hang my head on his wall if I don't get this done. And considering that I've spent the past few minutes ogling over you…" He shrugged and dramatically waved his paws, "I should probably get started."

Judy rolled her eyes. He never had work to get done, let alone want to get anything important accomplished. Besides this bet that is. Even if he had a death threat laying on his shoulders from the chief, that would hardly motivate him. A death stare was sent his way from the smaller rabbit, that had somehow managed to intimidate Nick.

She was secretly taking lessons from Bogo, and was now glad for it as she could tell Nick was close to cracking.

He sighed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with each tick of the clock.

"This may not be the most satisfying answer ever, but you asked."

"Yes, I did. Why is it such a problem?" Judy asked, slightly nervous by his changing demeanor.

"No, no it's not an issue. I just don't have a definitive answer." He made a fist and stuck it under his chin, imitating the famous statue, 'the thinker.'

"I mean once I got past the whole, 'annoyingly optimistic bunny trying to ruin my life' thing… I would say roughly the day I left you behind at the press conference."

The inner recesses of his mind began to come out. His brain literally flipped inside out as the darkest memories were pushed to the front. In response to the onslaught of different feelings that ranged from regret to joy, sadness to love, he reached out a dark furred arm and wrapped it around Judy's shoulders.

"That's a secret I've been keeping from you. All this time."

The rabbit smiled, welcoming the warmth of his touch. At the same time she felt, betrayed, that he had kept a secret from her. From his partner and confidant. And for all she knew, his only friend.

"That's why I reacted the way I did. I realized then that I loved you, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He paused and leaned his head on her shoulder. Nick's eyes brightened in the light as he faced her.

"And that my bunny friend is the story of how I realized something very important that changed my life."

"For the better I might add."

Nick stood up and stretched his back while releasing a long needed yawn. His sharp teeth glinted in the light.

"Now enough of this sappy depressing nonsense, m'lady and I have work to do."

Judy's mind spun in circles. She was running laps around herself, the starting point unclear from the end.

"But why would you wait?" She asked quietly, afraid to pull her partner back into the darker world. However, he smiled in response.

He instantly stopped moving, formulating the perfect answer.

"Because this," he motioned between the two of them with his paw, "Is amazing."

"Whether friendly or, something… a little more, I didn't want to risk the world for it. As much as I do enjoy gambling or a good hustle, wouldn't bet anything on this."

Their gazes met as they knew what he was going to say next.

"Well except whether or not you will enjoy my hundred kisses. And something tells me that you will. Or at least you do right now."

Nick bowed with a mischievous grin spread across his muzzle, "Is that right m'lady."

"Or should I say, "m'bunny?" He whispered.

Judy jumped out of her chair and stood right in front of him. "That's still undetermined fox, as I am the one who will win this bet!"

Nick turned around to look out the small window near their shared desk. In the fraction of time he had turned away, Judy tugged on the end of his tie snapping his head down to her level. In her fit of spontaneity, she had miscalculated severely. The fox's lips landed right on the top of her head.

Nick chuckled at her mistake, "Right, you are definitely in the lead right now. At this rate, I should be victorious very soon."

Judy froze, an appalled look eternally embedded across her face. That did not go as planned. And what also wasn't planned was how he bent down and pulled her body into his own and gently kissed her still-gaping mouth. Her mind wandered back to what he had said just a few minutes prior. About how he realized he loved her. How he wanted to preserve what they had. And just like that, she fell instantly into the world created by the silver words of Nick Wilde.

Well, until the familiar voice of an over-friendly cheetah brought her out.

And the sound of a camera shutter...

"Oh, this is totally going on Furbook. Haha!"

They both pulled away at lightning speed, staring at Clawhauser.

Dread filled their voices. "Clawhauser, no!"

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 50**

 **Judy: 51**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all you WildeHopps seekers! My name is Sophie (username: classifiedsophie) I hope you are enjoying this story so far... Anyways I've had the honor of writing a chapter and I must say, it was really fun! Before I completely lose my train of thought and get sidetracked, I have a story written that is almost done called The Tail of Two Tails. I promise I will upload the final chapter *sob* VERY soon. Enough self promotion (I promise I'm not that selfish) and see y'all later ;)**

 **Another AN: And there you go! classifiedsophie's first chapter for "One Hundred Kisses"! I hope you enjoyed it and it was great working with her on this chapter. And again, thank you so much for all the kind reviews and views! Seriously, you guys rock!**

 **So...until next time, in the immortal words of Finnick..."Ciao!"**


	49. The Betting Pool

**Chapter 49: Betting Pool**

 **Written by Blenderguy15**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh. Five more minutes..." Nick mumbled to no one in particular, his body refusing to wake up. Unfortunately, the alarm clock was persistent, that annoying noise blaring with reckless abandon. Mustering what little energy he could, Nick's arm flailed about until it hit the snooze button. As silence fell over his apartment, Nick happily returned to his slumber, eager to revisit the amazing dream he had been rudely woken from. What had made that dream so amazing, you ask?

Judy.

Nick's eyes shot open, his inner voice screaming at him to get up. If he slept in – again – he would miss the opportunity to walk to work with her! He shot out of bed as if the mattress was on fire and ran straight to the bathroom to freshen up. He brushed his coat and cleaned his teeth until he finally felt clean. Before the trip to Bunnyburrow, Nick wouldn't be incredibly worried about his appearance, but that was before he started dating Judy. Not that getting ready had ever been a long or hard task; he just _cared_ about it a little more.

Upon finishing in the bathroom, Nick quickly dressed into his police uniform, leaving his tie somewhat loose; just enough to feel comfortable while not getting chewed out by Bogo about dress protocol. With one quick glance in the hallway mirror, Nick was out the door and on his way to the monorail station.

The ride was short as Nick lived close to one of the fastest monorails in Zootopia, much to his delight. He paid the other passengers very little attention as his mind wandered to Judy. The more he thought about the relationship, the higher his heart lifted. All he had to do was win this bet and then everything would be _right_. His thoughts drifted to what he was going to have Judy wear. He chuckled as he imagined it on Judy, yet he hoped against all hope that she liked it.

After the monorail had stopped, Nick made a beeline for the small cafe situated near the entrance of the station. He felt so lucky that this cafe was here; the donuts and coffee made here were some of the best he ever had, and he knew that Judy always enjoyed when he brought some for her. Upon purchasing a carrot donut and a mocha coffee for Judy and a regular chocolate donut and straight, black coffee for himself, Nick began the lengthy walk to Judy's apartment.

* * *

Just as Nick walked up the steps to the apartment complex, Judy exited the building and nearly ran into him. The two animals nearly lost their balance as they both tried to get out of the way; Judy nearly fell backward and Nick almost fell down the stairs.

"Oh, Nick!" Judy said, surprised. "Sorry! I almost didn't see you there."

Nick quickly regained his balance, happy that the coffee and donuts didn't spill. "You'd think that, after months of us walking to work together, you'd know to watch out for me," Nick teased before handing his partner her breakfast. "Just be glad that I didn't fall, or else _these_ ," Nick waved the food and drink in front of her, "I bought you would've been ruined."

Nick noticed the faint tint of pink on Judy's cheeks as she took the food items from him. "Thanks, Nick," she said, a slightly embarrassed smile on her muzzle.

Nick chuckled. "Anything for my Carrots," he said as they began the trip to the ZPD.

As they walked, Nick started to think about the bet again and how he could get ahead. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, the thought making him smile slyly.

"Hey, Carrots, I have an idea," he said.

Judy washed down a bite of her donut with coffee before answering her partner. "What is it?"

"Well, since some of the other officers have been noticing our _behavior_ , I thought that now would be as good a time as any to come public with our relationship," Nick suggested.

Judy thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as her nose twitched slightly. "What if the ZPD doesn't like that we're dating?"

Nick chuckled. "Carrots, I've heard the other officers _betting_ on whether or not that we've started dating. In fact, how about a small wager of our own?"

Judy turned to Nick, a sly smile growing on her muzzle. "Sure, because you're doing _so_ well with our current bet," she teased.

Nick chuckled again after taking another sip of his coffee. "Alright. We both guess how many officers have betting _on_ us dating. We then go and reveal our relationship to the other officers – either one at a time or a small group – to find out where they stood in the betting pool. Whoever is closest at the end of the day gets to kiss the other up to five times."

Judy thoughtfully nodded as Nick explained the rules. When he finished, the sly grin on her muzzle could rival Nick's.

"So," Nick said, holding out his paw. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Judy replied as she shook Nick's paw.

* * *

"Alright Carrots, time to make your guess," Nick said as he and Judy walked up the front steps of the ZPD.

"I'd rather you go first, Nick," Judy said, placing her paws on her hips. "Since you suggested the bet and all."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Carrots, I've hustled more animals than you have siblings. I know what you're up to. But, being the _kind_ fox that I am, I shall go first," It was Judy's turn to roll her eyes. Nick brought a paw up to his chin, scrunching his eyebrows for effect as he "thought" about his guess. "I guess that – out of everyone at briefing today – ten officers have bet on us dating."

Judy smirked. "Then I guess about fifteen of those officers bet on us. Oh, and Clawhauser doesn't count."

"Why not, Carrots?" Nick asked. "That would only hurt his feelings."

"You and I both know that _this_ ," she gestured to the both of them, "has been on his radar ever since this bet started. It would be unfair for me if _he_ was the winning point for you!"

Nick chuckled as he hung his head, amused with his partner. "Fine, Clawhauser doesn't count," he sighed, feeling the remaining effects of sleep finally fading away. "Okay, Carrots. Time to see who's right."

Taking each other's paw, Nick and Judy walked into the ZPD.

* * *

The bullpen was just as loud and rowdy as ever, everything from ordinary conversations to all-out arm wrestling matches taking part of the usual commotion. Nick and Judy casually walked to their seat, their intertwined paws the only sign of their newfound relationship at the moment.

As they climbed onto their chair, Judy cast a glance around the room, almost willing _any_ of the officers to take notice of she and Nick.

After a few, agonizingly slow moments, Judy leaned over to Nick. "So-o-o-o do we say something, or do we let them figure this out on their own?"

"I don't know, Carrots," Nick said, smirking as he glanced around the room. "We could always kiss," he wiggled his eyebrows as he flashed his signature grin.

Judy's ear began to burn. "Are you sure?" she said, suddenly becoming very shy. "It could be easier just to come out and say it."

Nick chuckled as he squeezed her paw reassuringly. "If we come out and say it, then everyone's attention is on us, and we have to deal with questions like, 'How did this start?' or 'When's the wedding?' etc. etc.," Nick rolled his eyes to emphasize his point. "But if we _kiss_ , then we can ignore them as they settle their bets. Besides, we both know how _fantastic_ you are at public speaking," he added with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Judy could've sworn that the fur on her ears was now as red as Nick. "I said I was sorry," she mumbled as she pulled her ears over her face.

"And look where it's got you," Nick teased. "In a relationship with a charmingly _handsome_ fox."

Before Judy could reply, McHorn spoke up. "Wait, you guys are dating?" he asked; apparently, he had heard just about all of Nick and Judy's conversation.

As Judy pulled her ears lower over her face, Nick nodded. "Yep, we're dating."

The large rhino then turned to the rest of the room, a large smile on his face. "Hey guys!" he yelled, his voice catching the attention of every officer in the room. Judy was sure that her rapid heartbeat could be heard over the dead silence that ensued. "Nick and Judy are dating!"

Judy was glad that she had lowered her ears since that protected them from the sudden explosion of noise as the entire bullpen went crazier than before. Among the ruckus, Judy heard "Congrats!", "She keeping you in check, Wilde?", "You sure know how to pick 'em, Judy!", and more from the other officers. As her ears continued to burn with embarrassment, Judy felt Nick squeeze her paw lovingly, the gesture helping her relax somewhat.

"I hear rumors that there was a betting pool on us," Nick said as the din died down. "Who all bet on us? Besides Clawhauser, that is."

McHorn chuckled. "Well, I only know of myself, Delgato, Fangmeyer, Wolfard, Adams, and Trunkaby."

"Hey, don't forget me and the Spotz twins!" Higgins said, pointing to the two cheetahs sitting in the far corner of the room.

The ruckus began again as officers shouted over one another, trying to explain where they stood in the betting pool. From what Nick and Judy could hear, the nine officers who were listed were the only officers in the bullpen who had bet on them.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT IT!" Chief Bogo bellowed as he entered the room. The room went dead silent as he stepped up to his podium, placing his spectacles on his snout.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on Bogo, each officer anxious as to what Bogo was about to pull. Would he berate them for their actions earlier? Would he shrug them off and divvy out assignments as usual? Would nothing happen at all?

As Bogo finished looking through the files in his hooves, he tried his best to hide a smirk. "Now, what's this I hear about a relationship?"

"Uh, Nick and Judy said that they were dating, sir," McHorn said, pointing at the two cops.

 _Thanks a lot, pal,_ Nick thought spitefully. He could tell that Judy's ears were probably going to catch fire soon, so he gave her paw another reassuring squeeze. He grinned when Judy squeezed back.

"Oh, are they now?" the cape buffalo asked, leaning forward. His glare could stop a herd of wildebeests in their tracks. Judy shrunk further into herself and pulled her ears over her head until she was sure she would rip them right off.

"Good," Bogo said, leaning back as his features softened. "So where's my money?"

Every officers' jaw dropped simultaneously.

"Sir, _you_ bet on us dating?" Judy asked incredulously.

"Yes I did, Hopps," Bogo said, a very faint smile touching his muzzle. "You're lucky that Clawhauser talked me into joining the betting pool, or I wouldn't have been happy that my two best officers were now going to be preoccupied with each other rather than your duties."

"Don't worry sir," Judy said, straightening up. "I won't let this get in the way of mmph!"

To spite her and claim his reward, Nick suddenly pulled Judy in for a kiss, planting his lips on hers. The entire room exploded into cheers as Nick broke the kiss.

Judy's ears burned hot – again – as the kiss had taken her by surprise. But as Judy studied Nick's sly grin and the mischievous gleam in his eyes, her shame turned into a weak anger.

"You _knew_ how many officers were betting on us, didn't you?" she accused, narrowing her eyes.

Nick chuckled. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Besides, _you_ agreed to this!"

Judy merely rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss Nick again. "So, are you going to cash in the rest of your kisses, or are you gonna forfeit them to me?"

"Don't worry, I'll cash them in, Carrots...eventually." Nick said with a wink. "I think that the ZPD has had enough of a show for now, though."

Judy suddenly remembered exactly where they were, and upon glancing around the room, Judy could see that most of the officers were cheering them on. Bogo didn't even try to stop his officers, but that was more because there was nothing he _could_ do to shut them up at this point.

With a groan, Judy pulled her burning ears over her face again.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick 51**

 **Judy 52**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, Blenderguy15 here! So, who here bet on Nick and Judy dating? You?** _ **You?**_ **YOU!? Well, someone owes me some money, so the sooner you guys come clean, the better! On another note, how have you guys been enjoying our other guest writers? I think that they did great, and we have even more on the way! I know that Cimar and I hope that more and more writers come along with wonderful ideas since it can be hard to reach 100 Kisses without seeming repetitive. Remember, if you have an idea, PM it to Cimar. If you want to write a chapter, WRITE IT! Send it to Cimar when you're done, and we'll find a spot for it! Anyways, happy late 4** **th** **and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	50. A Movie Night with a Crush

**Chapter 50 A Movie Night with a Crush**

 **Written by Kittah4**

 **Yes, _that_ Kittah4 who has written the awesomely amazing "Zootopia: Partners" story. Thank you again so much for contributing the big 50th chapter to One Hundred Kisses!**

* * *

"Open the door!" Judy's voice yelled out from just outside Nick's apartment door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Jeez, is that your foot, Carrots!?" Nick exclaimed, hurrying away from the microwave and heading to open the door. "If you kick it too many more times it's just going to fly right off the hinges!"

Judy rushed into the apartment, a case of soda tucked under her right arm and a pizza box with a DVD case balanced on it in her left. "I have soda, pizza, and movie!"

"Aw, what is this, a horror movie?" Nick picked up the DVD case and sucked his teeth in distaste. "'Cow Crusher. A mysterious mammal murderer so powerful that he can crush cows in his bare paws.' Really?"

"What, did you want to watch a chick flick with me, you big softie?" Judy pouted at him, setting down the pizza and soda on a table near the couch.

"Okay, don't push it," Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I can watch these schlocky horror movies all night."

"That's more like it!" Judy's nose started sniffing. "Ooh, is that popcorn?"

"What's movie night without popcorn?" Nick asked in a light tone, pouring some into a large bowl for both of them.

Judy sat next to Nick after they prepared their snacks for the movie. She snuggled up just a little to him once the movie started, which got a chuckle out of Nick.

"You need your big strong fox to protect you from the scary movie, widdle bunny?" Nick's tone was clearly mocking. Judy gave him a testy glare, and moved away from him.

"Fine, all you had to say was 'no, I don't want any cuddles'," Judy smirked.

"Oof, I'll have to be more careful what I say next time," Nick laughed.

As the movie wore on, Judy was on the edge of her seat, leaning forward. The murderer was just about to claim his first victim. The innocent, large-eyed cow had no clue as the shadow loomed upon her. She was about to be crushed! Judy stared, enraptured. Nick smirked at her.

"AAAAIEEEEE!" The sound from the TV wailed. Simultaneously, Nick took his over-iced soda glass and pressed it on the back of Judy's neck. She started forward with a shrill gasp and a shiver, her knee coming up and smacking their popcorn bowl, which wobbled around, small bits of popcorn tumbling from it.

"Nick!" Judy screamed, to Nick's immense delight.

The fox started laughing joyfully as the bunny's face scrunched in fury. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Could you make an attempt to be serious?" Judy gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh sorry, no, you're right, this is a very serious movie," Nick's expression became solemn. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Just try to get caught up in it, okay? You'll have more fun," Judy groaned.

"Oh, I'm having plenty of fun," Nick beamed.

As the movie continued, another unaware cow was nervous, but oblivious of the clearly spooky and foggy atmosphere in the house around her. The murderer was in the house with her. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"No, don't open that door..." Judy whispered, shaking her head, bringing her knees up onto the couch. Judy watched in horror as it looked like the cow was going to open the very door the murderer was hiding behind. "Gah!" Judy jumped almost a foot off the couch as Nick's tail swished over the tops of her feet.

"Sorry, Carrots, my tail gets like that sometimes when I'm watching really cliche movies," Nick smugly snapped a bite of the cheese pizza.

"Uh-huh," Judy narrowed her eyes at him. "Nick, will you just watch the carrot-plucking movie?"

"Fine...! If I have to," Nick chuckled warmly. "Don't get your 'hare' out of shape."

"Ugh!" Judy turned her attention to the movie. Suspicious, she gave a glance over to Nick the next time the tension rose. This time, Nick actually looked like he was paying attention, his mouth in a thin line. The desire for revenge blazed in the bunny's brain. The cow in the movie looked like she might be able to defend herself, but...

"URK!" Nick jerked forward as right as the Cow Crusher struck, Judy had taken her own cold glass, lifted up Nick's shirt a bit with her other hand, and shoved it right into Nick's tummy fur. Judy really rubbed it around to Nick's continued light wailing at the chill, then, as his muzzle was bent forward, she leaned over and kissed the side of it.

"Got you, you absolute pain," Judy smirked brightly.

"Woof, that's cold... ooh..." Nick rubbed his tummy. Then, a hand went to his muzzle. "Really, Judy, you were thinking about our little game all this time?"

"No, just saw an opportunity and took it, that's all," Judy sang in an angelic voice.

"I'm 'crushed'," Nick chuckled at her, flicking a handful of popcorn at her. Judy flinched back to defend herself with her paws and giggled.

"Keep letting me get these kisses in on you, and you might be!" Judy laughed. Judy fended off Nick trying to kiss her back until another grisly crushing spelled the end of another innocent cow.

"You know, this really doesn't help with the mood," Nick grumbled, falling over to the couch in defeat.

Judy had to admit, even she saw the ending of the movie coming.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 51**

 **Judy: 53**

* * *

 **AN: "Yes, it is I, the great Kittah4! Shipper extraordinaire! (Cough). I think I was actually asked more than once to write a chapter for this effort, but I resisted at first. That is, until I finished my own rather ENORMOUS fanfic. Anyway, since I have no excuse anymore, I wrote this little thing from a list of small ideas because I thought it'd be funny. The bunny and the fox must kiss! MANY TIMES! Let it continue!"**

 **Another AN: Thank you again to all the authors contributing to this story, and those who are currently writing chapters or have submitted ideas and artwork for it. You guys are all amazing! My original idea had the story only going for 50 chapters, and I never thought I'd be able to continue posting daily like this. But you, _all of you_ , are the reason why I'm still able to do this. **

**So here's to another 50 chapters, or however many there wind up being before one of these two lovebirds hit 100.**


	51. Carrot-pocalypse

**Chapter 51: Carrot-pocalypse**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

* * *

"Seriously Carrots, why did you have to buy so many carrots? If you manage to eat all of those before they go bad, I think you'll turn into one!"

The pair had just come from the Zootopia Farmer's Market, a monthly event on the outskirts of the city where various farmers from the nearby countryside would gather together to sell their wares. The produce wasn't quite Bunnyburrow quality, but it was still the best one could get in Zootopia, and Judy had gone wild in trying to buy up as much food as she could for the coming month. Her final total had been fourteen ears of corn, three stalks of cauliflower, twelve eggplants, a pint of blueberries and about five bunches of carrots. The bags alone took up about half the spare floor space in Judy's apartment.

"I grew on a farm, Nick! Good produce is hard to find around here, and I couldn't just turn down a bargain!"

"You know they sell these local fruits and veggies at certain grocery stores, right?"

"Yes, but the prices at the farmer's market are SO much better!"

"Not if half of your purchases expire before you can eat them," Nick quipped back. "Carrots, you don't even have a fridge of your own! All you've got is the communal fridge in this building, and that only gives you one square foot of space!"

"Well, I can also use the staff fridge at headquarters, and I'm sure I can store some stuff in your fridge too, since I'm at your place often enough. Right?" Judy stared up at Nick, pursing her lips while giving him the biggest, pleading eyes she could muster. "Would you do that for your best friend and girlfriend?"

"Uh-uh, nothing doing. You're not putting any of those carrots in my fridge. And I'm not falling for those eyes again, Fluff," Nick replied, closing his eyes trying to not see the sad-bunny-eyes Judy was giving him.

 _Curse her rabbity cuteness!_

"It was worth a shot..." Judy muttered to herself, though her eyes widened as she looked at Nick again. "Wait, so no carrots at your place, but you'll allow the cauliflower, the corn, the eggplants and the blueberries in your fridge?"

"The berries most certainly, though I can't guarantee they'll be there on your next visit," Nick replied with a wink. "The cauliflower, corn and eggplants we can negotiate. But the carrots? Nothing doing."

Judy's eyes went wide, and she glared at Nick with her paws on her hips: "Do you mean to say that you, my boyfriend, do not like carrots?"

"Carrots the rabbit? Yes. In a cake with icing? Sure. In their natural vile root state, one hundred percent no."

"But you buy me carrot smoothies and things like that all the time…"

"Yes, but you've never actually seen me drink or eat any of those, have you?"

Judy was stunned. That was true. In all the time she had known Nick she had never once seen him eat a carrot, nor had it ever occurred to her that he might not like them. It was even his nickname for her. Her favorite food, a staple of her species… This would have been a major game-changer had it been anyone but Nick.

Suddenly Judy's violet eyes flashed, and a sly grin spread over her face. She had an idea. Either she would get him to like carrots, or she would have a little fun at his expense and edge closer to winning the bet at the same time. She grabbed one of the carrot bunches from the bag, put it on a plate and held it out to Nick:

"Alright Fox, kiss or dare! I bet you three kisses that you cannot eat this whole bunch of carrots in one sitting!"

Nick blinked once, and then his eyes bulged as the words of her proposal sank in. "Carrots, you're not serious…"

"As you said, I bought too many carrots to eat by myself, so you," she drew her paw around his cheek, letting it rest on under his chin, "my _handsome_ boyfriend, are going to have to help me." She twirled away from him, his jaw hanging a bit looser than before as she bounded over to a bag of nearby carrots. "Now as much as I'd love to eat these…" She dramatically counted with her fingers, "…eight delicious-looking carrots myself, I think I might enjoy watching you eat them more."

"Carrots, no, please, NO…"

"You know the rules of Kiss or Dare, Nick! Either you eat this whole bunch of carrots and get to kiss me, or I get to kiss you," she held up three fingers on her paw, "trice."

Nick said nothing, but continued to stare at her.

"What? Kiss or Dare was your idea in the first place, sweetheart."

Nick's face went blank. She only used that word when there was a hustle going on, and now his little conbunny had struck again. His mind scrambled looking for a loophole, but there wasn't one. Either he had to grin and bear it, or she would gain an even bigger lead in the bet. He looked up at her, his face set in a grimace. "Fine… I'll take the dare."

Nick sat on the bed, and reluctantly accepted the plate of carrots from Judy. He picked one up, contemplated it for a second, and took a bite. He hadn't eaten a carrot since he was eight, and it was just as bad as he remembered. The half-bitter, half-sickly sweet flavor, the hard bits in his throat threatening gag reflex, the smell and grit of lingering dirt… He swallowed the pieces with difficulty, and slowly took another bite.

On the sidelines, Judy was enjoying herself immensely. Nick was trying to put on a casual face as usual, but his ears were down, a telltale sign of fear or disgust, and with the slow and delicate way his jaws moved he might as well have been chewing on glass. But he persevered, one slow bite at a time, six in total, until he reached the leafy top at the end, which he threw to the floor in triumph.

"Woo! I did it! That was a breeze! One down, seven to go!" He reached for a second carrot, a slight but noticeable tremble in his fingers. Judy smiled, not buying the act at all. "Oh, I should get my camera for this..." she laughed, bringing out her phone as Nick glared at her, but held onto his grip of the orange vegetable.

Nick went through the second carrot just as fast, and then a third much more slowly, a sour look on his face becoming more and more pronounced all the time. As he was about to start his fourth carrot Judy decided that was enough. As much as she enjoyed having the upper hand on Nick, it wouldn't be very girl-friendly of her to keep torturing him like this. Time to use her ace in the hole.

She slowly reached down and picked up one of the used carrot tops from the floor. "Sorry Nick, but perhaps I should have been a little more clear about the rules. You see, when I said you have to eat the whole bunch of carrots…" She waved the long green leafy stalk in front of his face, "…that includes eating the tops as well."

The insides of Nick's ears turned green to match the carrot stem. That was too much. He couldn't eat that. He could barely hold down the carrots he had just eaten… Suddenly he leapt up, dashed out of the room and ran to the male's bathroom down the hall of Judy's apartment complex, clutching his muzzle. A retching sound reached Judy's ears, and she swung her fist in victory. But then a second retching sound rang out, then a third, and suddenly Judy wasn't so pleased. She hadn't meant to make him sick… What if he was actually allergic? She raced down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Nick? Nick, are you alright?" She opened the door and checked the open stalls, but to her surprise Nick wasn't in any of them.

Suddenly a pair of brown paws grabbed Judy's shoulders, spun her around, and before she knew it Nick had planted a carrot-scented kiss right on her nose. He had been hiding behind the bathroom door the whole time.

Judy giggled in spite of herself. "Fake retching noises, sweetheart?"

"The best, Carrots. Finnick and I used to get free meals out of restaurants by pretending they made us sick. Now if you'll excuse me…"

He turned on the tap in the sink next to them, used it to rinse the remaining carrot bits out of his mouth and then turned back to Judy, all the while clutching his stomach. "If it's all the same to you, I'll take those three kisses now. At least it only averages out to two this round anyway."

Judy nodded and began to proceed, but then suddenly blushed as she remembered where they were. "Maybe not here, Nick. We are in the men's room…"

"Oh we don't mind!" came a voice from the stall at the end.

"Well, I kinda do…" said a voice from the adjoining stall.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Nick and Judy were out of the bathroom like greased lightning. Clearly there was nowhere in the whole building where they could be safe from eavesdropping crazy neighbors. They slammed the door to Judy's room, grateful for the tiny bit of privacy it gave them. They looked at each other, then Judy began to giggle as a thought occurred to her.

She thoughtfully looked over Nick's face, taking in the distinct orange of his fur and the forest green of his eyes and the leaves on his green Hawaiian shirt, and something occurred to her that she had never noticed before.

"You know Nick, for not liking carrots as much as you do, you sure do look like one."

Nick's eyes widened, then his ears fell and he groaned, sliding down against the door.

"Guess I'm not the only carrot in the room then, eh, Carrots?" He smiled weakly before beginning to laugh.

Judy beamed a smile at him, then leaned down and kissed him, once on each of his ears, then, smiling deviously, she leaned in once more and gave the top of his head a tiny nibble.

Nick yelped as Judy darted back, smiling mischievously.

"What did you just do?" Nick panted, feeling the crown of his head where Judy had nibbled him. She just stood in front of him, innocent eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, you look like a carrot, but you sure don't taste like one." She reached behind her on the bed and grabbed a carrot from the plate. She placed it between her teeth and snapped it with ease, all while staring at him.

Nick gulped.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 52**

 **Judy: 56**

* * *

 **AN: Hi there, BeecroftA here! I haven't formally published anything before, but you may have still seen my name pop up here and there (my main strength is giving feedback and suggestions). This has been nice practice though, so I may write more in the future. We shall see.**


	52. Revenge of the Skunk Butt (rug)

**Chapter 52 Revenge of the Skunk Butt (rug)**

Written by Foxstang

* * *

"We have a 10-31 at Banyan and 26th, robbery in progress, suspect on foot. Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit!" Judy yelled into her radio as she and Nick sprinted after a mammal who had just been oblivious enough to snatch an elderly mink's purse right across the street from the ZPD's two most famous officers.

Judy remained ahead of Nick even as she fumbled to get the radio back into its pouch, violet eyes ablaze with determination as they locked onto the animal ahead. Its pitch-black tail was nearly as voluminous as Nick's, and bore two white stripes along the top. He was maintaining a full sprint in spite of the oversized T-shirt and baggy cargo pants he was wearing.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" Judy shouted after the skunk, who turned his head momentarily and nearly collided with a lion cub as a result. The fleeing animal overcorrected, shoving a deer on his other side to maintain his balance and continue running.

"I'd do what she says if I were you, pal," Nick called, "Trust me, you don't want to get her hopping mad!" Nick smirked at his partner.

"Not the time, Nick!"

Ahead, a traffic signal changed and suddenly the skunk found his way forward obstructed by moving cars. He skidded to a stop, looking wildly around for a split second before turning to his left and dashing down a cross street. It was almost enough time for the fox and rabbit to close the distance, but the perp remained just slightly ahead.

"Nick!" Judy yelled over her shoulder, pointing to something on the street corner. He understood immediately, nodding behind his mirrored sunglasses as he quickened his pace.

The bunny diverted away from her partner, leaping on top of a bus bench and propelling herself up at the street sign high upon its metal post. She twisted into position in midair and used all the strength in her entire body to drive her feet into the 'B' in 'Banyan Street', launching herself at a 90-degree angle towards the skunk.

Nick rounded the corner gracefully, maintaining his speed as he drew closer to the thief. He reached out a paw to grab the black-furred animal right as Judy sailed by above his ears and rebounded off the back of the skunk's head, driving the hapless criminal into the sidewalk as she expertly somersaulted backwards to land just beside the fox.

This had an unintended side effect, however; as Nick's paw continued its arc, he managed to grab a long chain attached to the mammal's pants right as Judy planted her heels into the suspect's cranium. This combined with the skunk's fall and the already loose fit of the garment caused Nick to pull the pants right off.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers..." Nick and Judy swore in unison as they realized what they were on the business end of. But it was too late; natural defensive instinct took over the panicked and adrenaline-charged skunk, and suddenly the two cops wished that neither of them had a nose.

* * *

Inside the lobby of the ZPD, Clawhauser was munching away on a bowl of his favorite Lucky Chomps cereal, even happier than usual since Gazelle was on the box as part of a promotion. His mood further brightened when he saw his friends, Officers Wilde and Hopps, walk in the front door with the sun at their backs and a cuffed captive in tow.

"Hey there you two! One for booking?" he smiled.

They didn't respond, and as they got out of the sun's glare Clawhauser noticed they were both holding paws over their noses.

"Uh, everything okay?" he said, a frown overtaking his visage. Then the smell hit him. "OH. EM. GOODNESS. Wow. that's... Yikes." The cheetah raised a paw over his own nose, while making a futile effort to remove his cereal from the affected area.

"Yeah Spots, one for booking. Say, you wouldn't happen to have a can of Musk Mask behind there, would you? Our friend here is a little ripe," Nick quipped.

The cheetah was beginning to have trouble keeping his eyes open as the intense odor of skunk spray caused him to tear up. "Uh, nope. Sorry," he said, trying to open his mouth as little as possible as he reached for the intercom. "Chief, Hopps and Wilde are back, and we're gonna need someone in a hazmat suit for an escort to booking."

Chief Bogo arrived in the lobby less than a minute later, followed by Officer Wolford who was wearing an impermeable yellow suit and respirator. The wolf officer led the skunk away, and Bogo was trying his level best to retain his composure as he was assailed by the waves of stench radiating from his two newest officers.

"Dare I ask what happened to you two?" the Chief asked.

"Sir, we witnessed that skunk stealing a purse and attempted an arrest, but the suspect attempted to elude us." Judy's voice faltered slightly, she looked as though she might pass out from the smell. She couldn't imagine what Nick was going through as his sense of smell was _much_ better than her own.

"So we pursued," Nick continued for her, "and eventually Carrots saw an opportunity for a takedown, which she took. The way he fell just happened to be the worst one, and we couldn't get out of the way in time."

Bogo snorted as he turned to walk away. "I'll expect a full report on my desk tomorrow morning. Now, get yourselves cleaned up."

"Yessir, we'll hit the showers." Judy said with a salute.

The chief's eyes widened, and he spun around to face the pair once more. "Oh no you don't, not here. You'll gas out the entire precinct."

"Oh I don't know about the _whole_ precinct, maybe just the one fancy office that happens to be above the locker rooms..." Nick prodded.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WILDE!" The buffalo roared, before relenting with a sigh. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I expect the two of you to smell like a rose when you come back."

* * *

"This is just cruel and unusual," Nick groaned as he walked with Judy along a crowded Savanna Central street outside the precinct building. Everywhere they walked, crowds of mammals held their noses in disgust and quickly found the quickest path away from the reeking rabbit and fragrant fox. "I mean, really. We foxes have a very strong sense of smell, this is killing me right now. Even if I go soak in a bath all night, I'll probably still be able to smell this stuff for weeks."

"What, you don't have any Dr. Hoggle's shampoo?" Judy asked.

Nick gave her a questioning look. "No, what's that?"

"It's a special formula made to eliminate extreme odors. I always keep some around, just in case. How do _you_ of all mammals not know about it, mister skunk-butt rug?"

The fox just shrugged. "I should've had Finnick make a new rug out of that skunk's butt... Anyway, I'm glad you have that shampoo, because you could really use it. You smell like a rotten carrot."

Judy stopped and glared at the fox, who was wearing a wide grin despite his olfactory discomfort. " _I_ smell? Well you..." Suddenly the anger left her face, and she returned Nick's half-lidded smirk. "Actually, you don't smell any different than usual."

"Well then, I guess that means you wouldn't mind giving me a kiss?" Nick said as he leaned closer and puckered his lips at the bunny. "Come on, I'll give you a freebie."

"Oh, I can't take a handout like that. I'm already winning, that wouldn't be good sportsmanship."

Nick held a paw over his chest, feigning devastation. "I can't even get a kiss from my sly bunny? That hurts, Carrots. You know, I bet Jessica would kiss me no matter _how_ bad I smell..."

Judy landed a swift punch to the fox's ribs. "OW!" he cried. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Dumb fox. You want a kiss? Fine." Judy grabbed Nick's tie, yanking his head down to her level. She leaned in, her quivering, tormented nose nearly touching the russet fur on her partner's left cheek...

But she couldn't do it. As bad as the smell was in the air around them, it was ten times worse coming directly from his coat. Judy's eyes burned anew and she recoiled away from the putrescent vulpine as if by physical force, her lunch threatening to violently reappear.

"Wow, I guess there's one way I can win this bet!" Nick laughed as he attempted to place his lips on Judy's forehead, only to find out for himself why she hadn't been able to connect. "WHEEW," he wheezed, waving a paw in front of his nose to try to clear the worst of the smell, "I take it back. This must be what getting hit with Fox Repellent feels like."

Judy carefully wiped the stinging tears from her eyes, and grabbed onto Nick's paw. "Alright, come on Slick. Mammals are starting to stare." It was true, several other animals on the street were stopping to watch the couple, careful to remain upwind. Two young panther siblings were giggling. "Let's head to my place, you can use my shampoo."

* * *

"I swear Carrots, every time I come back here this place looks smaller and smaller," Nick said as Judy pulled the door to her apartment shut behind them.

"Yeah, well maybe..."

 _"Oh come on dude, a little warning would be nice!"_ interrupted a voice through the wall.

 _"What are you talking about? I didn't... OH DUDE! Nasty! Open the window!"_ replied a second voice.

Judy rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Bucky and Pronk were home.

 _"It wasn't me man, seriously!"_

 _"Yeah, well, whoever smelt it, dealt it!"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"No, YOU shut up!"_

 _"Wait, shut up for a second... *sniff* IT'S COMING THROUGH THE WALL!"_

 _"UGH! Not cool, rabbit! What do you even have over there? That's like chemical warfare or something!"_

 _"Yeah, this is police brutality!"_

 _"NO, brutality is only if you get hit!"_

 _"No it isn't, shut up!"_

 _"YOU SHUT UP!"_

The door opened and then slammed shut on the other side of the wall, and the continuing arguing of Judy's favorite neighbors faded as the Oryx-Antlersons retreated from the intense smell.

"You were saying, Carrots?" Nick said, stifling laughter.

"Never mind," she said, opening the door to the bathroom. From a cupboard under the sink, she retrieved a large, red bottle labeled 'Dr. Hoggle's Miracle Shampoo' and passed it to Nick. "Here you go, try not to use it all."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Fluff, I can't be the only one in this relationship who's kissably fresh, now can I?"

"Oh, you're fresh all right," she winked at the fox as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. "Hand me your uniform, I'll throw it in the wash for you. And don't forget to open the window in there!" She was just about to look for a trashbag to put their clothes into when she turned and yelled through the door. "And leave your shorts on in case I need to go in there to grab something!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Rabbit," she heard Nick yell back through the door.

Nick cast off the navy garments, leaving only a pair of bright green boxers printed with pictures of carrots, and passed the contaminated clothing out to Judy. As instructed he pulled open the window, then turned on the water and stepped into the tub.

* * *

Judy accepted Nick's uniform through the partially opened door, shoving the blues into a plastic bag and tossing them aside before going to remove her own clothes. As her fur was once again allowed to breathe, she felt a small degree of relief from the overbearing stench; she dumped her ZPD threads into the same bag as Nick's, right as she heard the water start flowing in the next room.

Then an idea popped into Judy's head, one that was just too good to pass up. She walked back to her dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, digging through it until she found what she was looking for. A devious smile crept across the bunny's face as she put on a white two-piece bathing suit adorned with a blueberry pattern and snuck towards the bathroom door.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: :) Oh...you're going to all have to wait for that kiss, aren't 'cha now. Part II is coming...**


	53. Danger Zone!

**Chapter 53 Danger Zone**

Written by Foxstang

 **AN: ...today! Bet you didn't see TWO chapters coming today. It's called a _hustle, sweetheart. ;)_**

* * *

The flowing water felt glorious to Nick as he stepped into the tub, and as he usually did, he took some time to simply appreciate the feeling of warmth gradually soaking through his fur to reach the skin beneath. He pointed his nose into the spray to allow water to cascade down to the tip of his tail, and with the rushing in his ears he didn't notice the sound of the door being slowly pushed open.

He popped the top on the shampoo and squeezed a good portion out onto his paw, beginning to lather it onto his chest. Then he felt something touch the small of his back.

"Carrots?!" he exclaimed with a start as he jumped slight and turned to see Judy peeking through the shower curtain, one finger poking his orange fur.

"Hey!" she greeted him innocently with a slight wave.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his words barely louder than the falling water coming from the showerhead.

"Well," she started, lifting one leg into the tub, "Bogo _did_ tell us he expected us to smell like a rose when we got back. _A_ rose, not two separate roses." She was inwardly pleased at Nick's wide-eyed reaction, it was exactly what she was going for. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart!"

"You sly bunny. Or did you just want to make sure I didn't take all the shampoo, is that what this is?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B."

"Alright, get in here. Nice suit, by the way. I have to ask, though, do you know where you are?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone call Kitty Loggins, because you're in the..." Nick took a deep breath and suddenly spoke in a higher voice, "DANGER ZONE!"

She snatched the shampoo out of Nick's paw and poured some for herself, then set the bottle down and grabbed Nick's arm. He obligingly bent over, and Judy began scrubbing the fox's head between the ears, working the suds deep into his fur.

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of washing myself, Carrots."

"But if you do it, how can I be sure my dumb fox is kissable again?"

Nick gave his signature smirk. "Well then, in that case I guess I better return the favor." He spun around and knelt on the floor of the tub, dispensing more of the shampoo and similarly working it into Judy's fur.

Nick couldn't help but laugh as one of Judy's feet began involuntarily thumping when he rubbed behind her ears. He was going to make a smart comment about it, but then Judy found a similar sweet spot and Nick's sopping wet tail began swishing wildly behind him and she got to laugh right back.

They thoroughly scrubbed every single fur on each other's heads, each partner silently enjoying the caress of the other's paws more and more as their motions slowed. Nick murmured blissfully as the bunny's tiny claws found their way through his thick pelt to lovingly graze his scalp, and he reciprocated by gently massaging her ears. Finally, Nick grabbed Judy under the arms and lifted her into the spray of the shower head, allowing her to rinse free of the suds. He set her down again and placed his own head into the flow.

After a brief shake, Nick once again bent down to Judy's eye level. "So, what do you think? Am I kissable yet?"

"Are you kissable?" she asked, leaning in to nuzzle him. She found his scent to her liking, and planted a long kiss on his cheek. "Yes, yes you are," she purred softly into his ear. "You smell like a clean fox. Still dumb, but clean. How about me?"

Nick ran a paw over the top of her head, smoothing her ears back before planting his nose right in the middle of her forehead and inhaling. He smiled, and delivered an equally lengthy kiss between her ears. "You smell like a bunny with excellent taste in fox friends."

Judy's eyes were closing ever so slowly as she grabbed the fox around his neck. "More like boyfriends, and I prefer them without a space in the middle..." she all but whispered as she pulled his lips straight onto hers. Together they shared an extraordinarily deep, passionate kiss, the warmth of which put the shower to shame.

* * *

What seemed like days later, Nick and Judy finally emerged from the tiny bathroom, both looking exceptionally fluffy thanks to the fur dryer. Somehow, despite the dryer's blast, the fur in several spots on their faces remained moist.

"Well, if this is what I can look forward to every time it happens, I'll have to try to get us skunked more often!" Nick said, yawning and stretching his arms far above his head.

"Don't you dare," Judy growled. "Now turn around."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you may never be this fluffy again, and I am NOT wasting this opportunity."

Nick shook his head with a wry grin as he did what the bunny wanted. She dove onto his tail, sinking into the freshly cleaned and air-fluffed fur as if it were a down pillow. Checking to be sure she didn't see, Nick grabbed his phone from the table and quickly tapped out a text message, sending it and replacing the device before Judy came up for air.

"Gee Carrots, after our camping trip and now this, I think you really do only want me for my tail."

"Mmm," Judy hummed as she gave Nick a sarcastic smirk. "Well, we have the rest of the night all to ourselves, other than needing to wash our uniforms. Want to have a movie night?"

Nick smiled genuinely, and sat down on Judy's bed. "That sounds nice."

Judy grabbed her TV remote, then jumped into Nick's lap and began perusing movie listings. Nick parted her ears with his muzzle, resting his chin on top of her head.

"What are you in the mood for? There's a couple of comedies on, a documentary, that new thing from Woolt Deersney Animation..."

"This," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Judy and allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bedspread.

"Oh really, is this Mister Fox taking me home to his den?" she laughed as she turned over to lay on his chest, rubbing her face into the thicker cream-colored fur there.

"I thought we were done talking about that video. Besides, this is your den."

"I don't think we'll _EVER_ be done talking about that video!"

A loud buzz came from the table as Nick's phone began ringing. With a disappointed sigh, Judy rolled off of her vulpine partner to allow him to get up and answer. The fox picked up the vibrating device, pressing a button on the screen.

"Hello?" Nick spoke into the handset, staring blankly down and out the window. "Yes, this is. What?" He looked up at Judy with a slightly concerned look. "Uh-huh, yes, no." His look of concern intensified. "7:30? Okay, I'll be there. Thanks." He touched the screen again to end the call.

"Sorry Carrots, gotta run," Nick apologized as he took one of his spare outfits he kept in Judy's apartment, hastily pulling on the shirt and tie as he tried to slide into the pants using only his feet.

"Nick, what is it?" Judy asked, her ears shooting upright.

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry about it. You can stay here. See you in the morning!" He was already through the door, and as he finished talking he pulled it shut behind him.

"Wait, Nick!" Judy had jumped off the bed, and was quickly throwing on a pink button-up shirt as she ran after the fox. "Whatever it is, I can..."

She had yanked open the door and tried to run out into the hallway, only to be grabbed by two dark-furred paws and have a kiss planted straight onto her shocked muzzle.

Nick laughed at the stunned bunny. "We've got dinner reservations at The Three Hares at 7:30, better get ready Fluff."

Judy's expression faded into an angry scowl, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What, did you think I'd actually just run out on you like that, after today?"

She narrowed her eyes further.

"Come on, you know you love me. Why else would you have been in such a hurry to follow me out the door? You're clearly smitten. Were you afraid I'd leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

She offered no response, except to continue glaring.

"Carrots."

Nothing.

"Hopps."

More irritated bunny silence.

Nick took a deep and intentionally loud breath, yelling out "JUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT?" she shouted back.

"Danger Zone!"

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 54**

 **Judy: 58**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! FoxStang here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! After having the privilege of meeting Cimar/WildeHopps in person I am honored to be able to collaborate on his story. He's a great writer, and just a real articulate fella! I've been thoroughly enjoying all the work he and everyone else have put into this so far. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **AN: So, I hope you enjoyed this two parter hustle on you guys today. ;) How many thought they'd have to wait another day to see their favorite fox and rabbit kiss? Let me know in the reviews and until tomorrow! Ciao!**


	54. Judy's Kisses Diary

**Chapter 54 Judy's Kisses Diary**

* * *

The dinner at The Three Hares was amazing to both Nick and Judy. The atmosphere of the restaurant was classy but laid back, the wait staff was phenomenal, and the food was delicious. Judy's raspberry vinaigrette salad with grilled carrots was heaven on her taste buds, while Nick's cricket kebab was grilled to perfection, especially with the special-ordered blueberry glaze sauce.

All in all, it was bliss...until the robbers, two portly brown bears, had shown up and demanded everyone empty their wallets or be eaten.

* * *

The two mammals were laughing as the smaller one fumbled with the key to her apartment, finally inserting it as the fox behind her laughed. The door closed behind Nick with a thud as the pair walked into Judy's tiny apartment.

"That was such a brilliant move, Carrots," Nick chuckled, calming down. "I mean, I knew you had a strong kick, but wow...are you sure you didn't end that bear's posterity tonight? You roundhouse kicked him in the..."

"Har har, Nick," Judy interrupted, giving him a friendly glare while shaking her head. "It was his fault for thinking he could grab me when I was running under him." She laughed merrily, "But I'm impressed Nick, I never thought you would do that with your favorite berry."

"Don't remind me," Nick said with a slight scowl, but the twinkle of mirth still in his eyes. "They owe me for those blueberries..."

"You could always ask for them back?" Judy taunted. "Just ask him to blow his nose and..."

"Please, stop there Carrots," Nick pled, putting his paw over his face. "I don't need to remember blueberries by them shooting out a bear's nose."

"Still, your aim was impressive there, Slick. Though I thought you were aiming at his eyes..?"

"I'm always impressive, Carrots," Nick shot back, cutting her off with a wink as he sat on her small bed. "I thought you'd know that by now?"

"Do I know that?" Judy asked, laughing gently as she cupped Nick's face in her paws before a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Yes, and you should know that _I know_ since you caught it on tape, remember?"

Nick smirked, his eyelids dropping slightly. "Well, maybe this fox forgot that you knew, that I knew, that you knew, that I was impressive."

Judy rolled her eyes and shoved his face away from hers as she stared down at her soaked shirt.

"I can't believe the entire water pitcher spilled on you like that." Nick muttered.

"That's what happens when a bear decides to crush your table when you're sitting at it. It's your fault though, you did kind of taze his friend..." Judy huffed.

"Am I ashamed for taking down a thieving bear? No, no I am not. And besides, this fox, for one, thinks you look good in a wet t-shirt..." He waggled his eyebrows while the rabbit glared at him.

She pointed a paw a him. "Don't...even...go...there... _Mister Fox_ _._ "

Nick's smirk grew, "Or you'll what, Carrots? Report me to the bad boyfriend bureau for thinking my rabbit girlfriend is cu..."

Nick was startled when Judy's paw clenched down around his jaw with surprising force as the bunny glared into his eyes.

"If you say what I think you're about to say..." Judy tightened her grip on his muzzle, "I will make sure that you not only lose this bet, but also find yourself on the corner of Main and Sahara wearing a purple elephant costume while dancing to "Try Everything", got it?"

She released his muzzle, and Nick nervously nodded his head as his ears flattened against his skull.

"Good!" Judy hopped off of him as she had pushed him back into the wall from how quickly she had grabbed him. "Now I'm going to the bathroom to get changed," She walked off to her door, walking out before poking her head back in. "Now don't go looking through my stuff before I get back."

With that, she closed the door.

And with the door closed, Nick, did what every good boyfriend has ever done when their girlfriend asked them to not go through their stuff.

He sat on the bed and waited...

...for about five seconds before he quickly hopped off and dove under the rabbits bed, searching until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Nick shouted when his paw found a small book. He pushed himself up, only to knock his head on her bed. He groaned as he slithered out from underneath the small bed, rubbing the back of his head as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

 _I wonder what she's written in here..._

Nick flipped through the first dozen or so pages, absently perusing through the notes Judy had written in there. He stopped when he began noticing tiny letters and numbers appearing on the top corner of each page.

"That's odd..."

Nick thumbed back several pages, his ears and attention peaking until he found the page where they began. On that first page, there was a 'N', followed by a '12', then an angry looking face with two upside down 'v's right afterwards. Just below that, was a 'J', followed by a '3' and a very happy face with two long upside down 'u's above it.

The fox flipped to the next page, noticing the numbers on the next day's entry had gone up, with a '19' next to the 'N' and a '15' next to the 'J'. It only took a few more pages before Nick realized what Judy was recording.

"She's counting kisses..." Nick said quietly to himself. He scrolled through several more pages, each page being a day and watched as the numbers steadily rose, though one seemed to increase at a much faster rate.

"She's catching up," Nick said smugly as he flipped through more pages until his smirk changed to a grin, then to a neutral smile, then to a frown, and finally settled on horror.

"No...no...no, this can't be right!" Nick frantically flipped back a few pages, then again to the most recent entry, rethinking each day, his mind growing more terrified by the second.

Nick gulped.

"She's going to win if she keeps this rate up..."

He heard the jingling of the doorknob and looked up in surprise as Judy walked back into the room.

"Hey Nick, sorry about taking so long. Pronk was hogging the bathro..." She stopped, her eyes catching the book in Nick's paw.

"DID YOU READ MY DIARY!?"

"No I wasn't reading your diary or the kiss count of our bet in the top right corner!" Nick stated quickly and nervously, looking at the book in his paws before throwing it under the bed.

The damage was already done.

Judy stomped over to him, her glare becoming more and more menacing with each step she took. Nick backed up on his paws until his back touched the wall. He glanced back, hoping to see more room to move, but quickly refocused his attention to in front of him. He yelped when he saw Judy nose to nose with him, standing over him like a predator would over its prey.

Nick stared back like a deer would at an oncoming train.

"Nick..." Judy whispered so softly that Nick had to strain to hear it, though with such ferocity he was scared to hear what was coming. "What did I tell you _not_ to do?"

"Eh he...um, to not look through your things?" He nervously offered.

"And what did you do?"

There was silence for a minute as Nick gulped.

"I...looked through your things?"

Judy nodded slightly. "And what did you find out from looking through my diary?"

In all the history of mammal-kind, there have been many a saying that should have gone unsaid.

 _"Is that the best you can do?"_

 _"It couldn't get any worse."_

 _"Let's get into a land war in Asia."_

 _"Hey, hold my beer, I got an idea..."_

All those phrases and more, would forever be forgotten in place of the stupidity of what a fox would say next...

Nick smiled nervously. "That I'm a really good kisser?"

Wrong answer.

The glare she gave him would have made Chuck Boaris run away like a screaming kit who had just learned they would be eating brussel sprouts for dinner.

"You know, just for that answer..." Judy grinned before leaning in, kissing him gently on one cheek, then moving to the other. "I think I'm going to change what you're going to wear when I win..."

"You...you will?" Nick said timidly.

Judy nodded before heading back to her clothes hamper and tossing her wet shirt inside. "Yep, you're going to have to do your little _Mister Fox_ dance on the corner of Main and Sahara, at rush hour...in your _birthday suit_."

Nick's jaw dropped.

 _Sweet blueberry tarts, what have I gotten into..._

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 54**

 **Judy: 61**

* * *

 **AN: Anyone feel like Nick needs to have some lessons on how to be a good boyfriend, or at least** _ **not**_ **do stupid things around a certain bunny?**

 **I think things just got a lot more interesting now... XD**


	55. Star Trunk Ep III: Revenge of the Bunny

**Chapter 55: Star Trunk: Episode III Revenge of the Bunny**

 **Written By Irual**

* * *

Judy Hopps was a very gleeful rabbit as she punched the button to switch off her alarm clock and bounced out of bed. Scrambling into her uniform and grabbing her essentials, C-Phone, apartment key, notepad and her trusty carrot pen, the gray rabbit raced out the door of her room. She had spent nearly two hours on Muzzle time last night after Nick had left, working out the details, but today was going to be perfect!

Ignoring the flutter in her chest at the thought of just how hot and bothered conspiring about her fox last night had made her, Judy raced down the stairs of her apartment building and dashed out the door nearly colliding with her crotchety armadillo landlady and Bucky, her Oryx neighbor, before a certain dark, rusty-furred colored paw caught her around the waist and tugged her to the side of the door. Nick's trademark smirk widened as his touch revealed the rapid thudding of his bunny's heart to him.

Playing it cool, he spoke smoothly, "Hey Carrots where's the fire? We're cops, not firefighters you know." His expression suddenly shifted.

"Sorry about last night." Nick handed her one of her favorite to-go breakfasts, a carrot-nut muffin from Torres' Deli on Elm in the Savannah District and a small coffee. The slender, red fox.

"It's alright," Judy replied, smirking on the inside at what the fox didn't know.

Judy stopped eating her muffin and handed her coffee back to Nick, absently brushing at the crumbs on his shirt from his own blueberry scone, then pulled him down slightly to kiss him on the muzzle and nuzzle him as they bopped noses.

He grinned as Judy smiled and said, while ignoring the passing parade of mammals on the sidewalk, "Mm-mm I have always enjoyed eating a healthy breakfast, and that kiss tasted delicious."

Nick handed her back her coffee and tried to kiss her on the head but she danced back a little and admonished him saying playfully, "Oh no you don't Slick Nick. You hustled me yesterday but it will take more than breakfast to distract me from winning our bet."

With that she raced off towards Precinct One with Nick gaping after her and then stretching his legs to catch up.

Nick contrived to look hurt and gasped dramatically putting a paw against his chest as they arrived just outside the doors. "Why Officer Fluff! You wound me, truly. I would NEVER even consider that you would be swayed by such a paltry offering as a modestly priced to-go breakfast."

They both snickered at his antics as he absently finished his coffee and dropped the cup into the trashcan beside Clawhauser's desk to fuss with his tie and continued, "Besides, Chief Buffalo Butt is bound to be impressed with the fact that we are putting in extra work off the clock and if we can keep on his good side….."

Judy interrupted him to say, "Chief Bogo won't have a good side to be on if he hears you call him that Nick so be careful okay?"

Then she pecked him on the cheek before pulling him into the bullpen by the paw while ignoring several dozen of their colleagues who were grinning and making various smooching noises and snickering as the larger, male fox was pulled willy-nilly after the deceptively smaller bunny.

She grinned to herself as she dodged Nick's next attempt to catch up to her in the kiss department as they went into the bullpen and hopped up onto their usual shared seat.

Smiling at Officer McHorn, she asked with a smile and an offered fist bump, "Ready to make the world a better place?"

Officer McHorn was a no nonsense mammal but he had in fact won in the betting pool because he was observant and secretly a romantic at heart and had been rooting for the two smaller mammals for weeks. Because of this, he broke his usual rule of stoicism and gently returned her fist bump with a small smile on his muzzle. Being a rhino, he was huge and she was small, so his fist bump pushed the bunny over along with the chair. Nick pulled himself into the chair while she was distracted, kissing Judy on the ear, making her blush.

Turning, she grabbed the knot of his tie and hissed, "NICK! If we want to stay partners then we have to prove we can…."

Just then, Bogo marched into the room while the rest of the shift was yelling and roughhousing. As he waited for them to notice him Officer Higgins shouted 'Ten-Hut' and the room went quiet. After handing out all the assignments Bogo paused to glare at Hopps and Wilde who were trying to look professional and focused but Wilde's tie was askew and Hopp's ears were pink which told him that shenanigans were imminent, if not ongoing.

The fox and bunny were now the only mammals left in the room besides Bogo, since he had dismissed everyone else, and since he had yet to assign them anything the two were definitely at a disadvantage and they knew it. Sternly, the Chief snuffed out a grin as the usually unflappable fox fumbled his sunglasses out of his breast pocket and promptly dropped them on the table, Bogo continued to stare. Bogo waited silently as the smaller mammals got more and more nervous.

Slamming a hoof against his lectern he demanded, "Well, get on with it Hopps! We have a city to protect and I haven't got all day. Before pulling out his phone and aiming it at the now startled fox and brightly blushing bunny. Delightedly, she kissed Nick on the muzzle and twice between the ears before saying "Thanks Chief. I will be sure that Nick and I catch all our paperwork up before we clock out today."

He sighed and sent her copies of the photos as well as sending them to Clawhauser before saying, "You had better Hopps. And Wilde, IF you want the two of you to work together after all this fluff and nonsense then I had better see proof that you two can keep your minds on the job and NOT on each other. So unless you want to be partnered with Officer Roo in records for a month I'd listen to Hopps. You wouldn't want her to re-nig on a deal would you?"

Nick was now staring at Judy and asked as they went towards their workstation, "Wait…Judy, You made a deal with the Chief to get me to do our paperwork in exchange for pictures of us kissing? Why?"

Judy laughed and admitted, "It's called a Hustle, Sweetheart and revenge is something I know well. I DO have 275 brothers and sisters and we prank-ed each other all the time growing up. You KNEW about the bets before we made our little side wager yesterday , and I knew I'd get my share of kisses in today. That's 5 for me and only 1 for you and IF you want to catch up you had better finish the report for the Samuleson case before we have to get Benji his doughnuts."

Nick swallowed hard and demanded, "Wait, where are you going Carrots?" as she started to leave him at their shared cubicle.

She grinned and waved as she went down the hall but not before telling the now bemused fox, "The Chief and I made our deal yesterday but I made plans last night, my handsome fox and I am a bunny of my word. The mammals that bet against us being a couple are in for a world of harmless small pranks and none of them suspect a thing."

She took a small bag out of his desk drawer that he KNEW had his pranking supplies in it and he couldn't suppress the thought of how HOT Judy Hopps was when she was up to mischief. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "What with you here innocently doing paperwork and me so by the book, this will be easier than getting Clawhauser to eat snack food before lunch. Don't wait up Nick, I'll meet you after our shift and remember, I'm counting on you to get this done so no goofing off okay?" She scampered off before Nick could gather himself enough to try for a kiss

Nick snorted, he was no fool and he knew when to withdraw and plan for a new attack but as soon as she was gone he grinned and reluctantly settled in to finish the backlog of their paperwork, "Judy may have won this round, but the war was far from over. Besides if he got this done and turned in on time it would not only impress the Chief, it was bound to impress Judy too so no matter how he looked at it he won.

Though he was slightly nervous. If Judy's count was correct, she was a good dozen kisses ahead of him and if she won...

Nick tore into the paperwork, only half focused on the task as his mind focused mainly on how he could turn this bet around.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 55**

 **Judy: 66**

* * *

 **AN: So, here you go! Irual wrote this chapter, so make sure to send her your thanks for it. :)**

 **So...HOLY COW! This story just past 300k views and 1k reviews yesterday! O M GOODNESS! Thank you guys so much! You guys rock! And just to let you know, I also released the next chapter of "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox" as special thanks for these milestones. So go read that lol!**

 **And about this story? Nick, you better start planning, or else you're going to be left in the dust! The bunny is on a warpath!**


	56. Lockup

**Chapter 56 Lockup**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

* * *

"Carrots, QUICK!"

Judy rushed to her partner's side. "Nick, what is it?!"

"A rat! I just saw a rat take a set of keys off that desk and run towards lock-up! Come on!"

And Nick ran with an astounding amount of speed towards the stairs that Judy knew led to the holding cells. With no time to ponder what inmate they had who would use a rat as an accomplice she took off after Nick. He stopped at the top of the stairs for her to catch up.

"I just saw him go into one of the cells!"

And he dashed down the stairs, Judy right behind him. Nick screeched to a halt in front of a tiny cell at the end of the line.  
"In here! He's by the sink! You corner him, I'll make sure he doesn't get out!"

And Judy dashed in without a second thought, her eyes scanning the cell for signs of a rat with keys… and came up with nothing. There was the usual cot bolted to the wall, a sink, and a toilet… but no rat.

TUM! Clank.

Judy's head whipped around. There was Nick, idly sitting on the cot and looking out the cell door without a care in the world... and said cell door was now shut. Judy walked over and tried to open it. Locked tight.

Judy blinked once, and then let out an exasperated sigh, sure of what was coming. "Alright Nick, what is this?"

Nick turned to her with a perfectly innocent expression on his face. "What is what, Carrots?"

"This!" She rattled the locked door for emphasis.

"Oh, that. You see, I think I misspoke something earlier. When I said 'rat'…" he removed a set of keys from his pocket and twirled them once around his finger before putting them back in, "I meant fox."

Judy then growled in fury and threw a heavy punch at Nick's shoulder… but he ducked, and she hit the wall beside him instead.

"OW!"

Nick's expression quickly changed from innocent to concern.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Carrots! Here, let me make it better."

And then Nick took her sore paw in his and, in an almost gentlemammaly (for him) fashion, he planted a tender little kiss on it. Judy felt a surprised blush coming on, but quickly gathered herself.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Nick. Keys. NOW."

Nick blinked in feigned surprise.

"Why, certainly, Carrots."

He kissed her again, on the cheek this time.

"NIIICK!"

"What? Didn't you say 'kiss, now'?"

"No, I said 'keys'!"

He went to kiss her again, but Judy dodged, jumping backwards.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be, Nick? Every time I say 'keys', you-"

He stepped forward to kiss her, only for Judy to glare at him.

"If you try and kiss me again, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, I will kick your face off."

"If you really want me to stop kissing you, you have to stop asking for it." Nick replied, though his tone was now slightly nervous.

"I'm not asking you to kiss me! I'm asking you to give me the-"

She quickly covered her mouth with her paws, and then put them down. "Oops, I nearly said 'keys'-NOOO!"

Nick smirked. "The bunny doth protest too much it seems."

"Nick...if this is payback for what I did to you yesterday, then it wasn't your best idea." She cracked her knuckles and kicked her legs a few times, before getting into a fighting stance. "Now, hand over the keys, or I will be _taking_ them from you."

"Alright, alright," said Nick, holding up the pilfered set of keys, his voice much more nervous than before. "I know better than to spend the day locked up with a mad bunny." He deftly unlocked the door and they left the cell, Judy exiting first. "Still, two kisses, that was pretty good for a try like this."

Judy said nothing but muttered grumbles all the way back through the precinct to their car. Once they got in, Nick turned his head to face her. "You know..." he said softly, "I couldn't help but notice your paw trembled a little as I gave it the first peck. And your cheek did feel distinctly warm on the second. I guess that means I've been forgiven for looking in your diary?"

Judy gave him her best withering look, which unfortunately he just seemed to find cute. "If I was hot and trembling, it was with rage," she retorted. "Being held captive against my will by a dumb fox , who also just happens to be my boyfriend, has that effect on me."

"If you say so." Nick shrugged casually. He plopped on his sunglasses and sat back in his seat. Judy finally started the car and started to back it out of the parking spot. Suddenly Nick bolted upright.

"Carrots, wait! I forgot something!"

Judy quickly slammed on the brakes. "What, Nick, what?"

"This."

And the next thing Judy knew Nick was kissing her for a third time: this time fully, passionately, and on the lips. For a moment, Judy was angry at the fox, but with just _how_ passionately Nick was kissing her, she finally gave in and melted into the kiss, giving it back to the fox just as eagerly as he kissed her.

They parted, with Nick smirking at Judy. "Does that make up for me reading your diary?"

Judy rolled her eyes and gunned the engine, causing the fox to be squished back into the back of his seat.

"Not in the slightest, but keep it up, and you might get there... _after_ I win the bet." She drummed her paws on the steering wheel. "Though I have to say, it was a good try."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 58**

 **Judy: 66**

* * *

 **AN: So, sorry for the chapter delay today. My laptop gave me the blue screen of death and it has taken me up until now to get it functional enough to even post a chapter. So I apologize for that. Also, the next few days are going to be quite hectic, so prepare to go kiss-less (maybe) for a day or two. Especially if my computer decides it likes to stay dead... -_-**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, written by BeecroftA!**


	57. A Bicycle Built for HOLY HOT FOX JUDY

**Chapter 57 A Bicycle Built for...HOLY HOT FOX JUDY!**

 **Written by Selaxes**

* * *

Chief Bogo looked at the assembled officers of the bullpen and let a smile pull his broad muzzle into an expression that was actually rather fearsome. The cape buffalo leaned on the lectern and let his dark eyes sweep over the crowd of uniformed officers. "Listen up!" he bellowed, his deep voice immediately settling even the rowdiest of officers under his command. "Today is the first day of the Zootopia Jubilee, which means most of you will be patrolling the area around Animalia Stadium for the next few days. As such there is going to be a bit of a change up in equipment and uniforms for some of the officers assigned to patrol."

Some of the officers looked excited, a few seemed nervous, most, such as Judy and Nick, were merely curious. The smile that Bogo sported turned into a grin that was less than pleasant.

"McHorn, Hannaday, Grizzoli, Higgins, Trumpet and Snarlof…no change. Wolford, Fangmeyer, Delgato and Wilde…bike detail. Hopps, Trunkabee, Samson, and the rest, foot patrol." Bogo took his reading glasses off and tucked them into a pocket. "We'll have the mobile precinct van out there as support with officers from the other districts as well. Dismissed."

Judy looked at Nick before her head whipped around to the retreating back of the Chief and leapt off the chair she and the fox shared, clearing the table. "Chief! Chief! You're splitting Nick and I up?"

"Sorry, Hopps. We don't have any bikes your size," the bull said as he continued to walk to his office, flipping through red folders of assignments and case files. He paused and looked down at the bunny. "I hope this doesn't put a crimp in the wager you and Wilde have going," he commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..heheh! You…um…you know about that?" the bunny asked as her ears turned a deep pink that she could feel spreading to her face under her fur as she tapped the tips of her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Hopps," Bogo said reproachfully. "I'm the Chief. I know everything."

"Oh, yeah. O-of course…" Judy stuttered and swallowed hard. "I'm not…I mean…um…" She grinned shyly. "Yeah. Just gonna go now."

"That's probably best," the cape buffalo agreed with an almost friendly tone as he watched the bunny turn and head back towards the bullpen. Once in his office he couldn't help the smile that began to grow. As he took his seat Bogo pulled out his phone and kicked of a text to several other officers.

*Twenty on Wilde for the day!* the Chief sent to the names on the text list.

*I'm down with that!*

*My money's on Hopps*

*Ten says the bunny gets first strike*

*I'll see your ten and raise you!*

The text bidding battle continued for almost fifteen minutes before they were all in agreement. So far the cape buffalo had made a tidy sum on the side betting and had a feeling that come the end of the week he'd have doubled the amount he'd already won. It wasn't strictly proper for Bogo to make wagers on his officers, but it had increased morale considerably and kept his mammals on their toes. In the end, that was all that mattered. Happy cops were efficient cops.

Nick emerged from the locker room, his original uniform of the day hanging in his locker. Instead of the normal dark blue uniforms he wore, today's was a pair of black bicycle shorts, light blue polo with an embroidered badge on the front and ZPD in bold white lettering on his back. His ears stuck up through the holes in his helmet and they'd even issued him rather stylish sunglasses to complete the look. As he walked out noticing Fangmeyer tugging at the shorts he had to wear, Nick believed he finally understood why Judy preferred her normal duty uniforms as he found the new one to be rather comfortable.

"Hello officers!" a coyote from dispatch said as she walked by, her eyes roaming up and down Nick and the tiger that stood next to him. "Now that makes me want to break the law just a little…" she said and fanned herself with a sheaf of papers before continuing on.

Nick simply slipped his glasses on and posed as if he were the poster boy for a recruitment add while Delgato grinned shyly. "Uh…I'm not so sure about this!" the tiger whispered out of the side of his muzzle.

"No worries, stripes," Nick said with a confident smirk. "We make this look good."

As if to prove the fox's point a gaggle of recent Academy graduates walked by, one ewe, a llama and panther, all three of the ladies openly gawking at the officers in their abbreviated uniforms, each of them smiling, even the sheep had a rather predatory grin.

"Uh…sure, Wilde. Wha…whatever you say," the tiger muttered, still embarrassed.

* * *

Judy leaned with her back against Francine Trankabee's solid leg, her arms crossed over her chest and a hard glare in her gem colored eyes as she watched a skulk of vixens slow down as they passed Nick and Delgato, the two officers perched on their bikes with one foot each on the ground. It wasn't bad enough that she couldn't work with her partner for the jubilee, or that he seemed to be enjoying himself. What really kinked her cottontail was that Nick looked good! She hadn't realized just how good of shape he was in and the bike uniform only enhanced…well, everything! To top it all off she couldn't tell if Nick was watching her watching him because of the confounded sunglasses.

It just wasn't fair in the slightest.

"So, what's the count?" Francine asked, like so many others the elephant aware of the small contest between the fox and bunny. Then again, with the gossip and rumor mill in the precinct, Trankabee wondered just how the mismatched couple thought they could keep anything secret.

"Huh?" Judy asked, looking up at her partner for the day. "What?"

"The kiss count," Francine said with a sarcastic grin. "Who's in the lead?"

"Oh…" the bunny said with a wave of her paw. "I am, but not by much."

"Guess this puts a crimp in things, doesn't it?" the elephant continued.

"Just a little."

The two watched as Nick and Delgato pushed off to do a circuit of the grounds, the crowds having grown steadily as the morning dragged on. "You gotta admit, they look rea-"

"Don't say it!" Judy snarled, her lip curling enough to show her teeth. "Believe me when I say that I know he looks good! Too good!"

Francine snorted. "I think a certain bunny's jealous!" she teased. "Then again, if my crush was riding around and getting the looks that those two are, I'd probably get a little antsy, too."

Judy spun around, one arm held stiffly at her side with her paw clenched into a fist, the other raised to point at the elephant, an indignant expression on her face. Then as if a switch had been thrown the bunny's irritation fell away and her arm dropped as she sagged as a rueful expression took over. "I am jealous…" she admitted.

Francine gave her partner for the day a gentle trunk-noogie while grinning knowingly. "It's okay to be a little jealous," she said before pointing at the fox and tiger with the end of her trunk as the pair gently angled to the left of their direction of travel. Judy was smoothing down the fur on the top of her head as the pachyderm continued. "But I don't know if you noticed, Wilde isn't really interacting with any of the lady folk. He's letting Delgato handle all of that."

"Really?"

The elephant nodded. "Really. Relax, Judy. You got nothing to fear. Have fun, enjoy the scenery…"

A commotion caused Francine to trail off as a high pitched voice began screaming.

"Stop! Thief! He stole my purse!"

Without missing a beat, Judy spun around to see a cheetah taking off, his dark orange hoodie flaring about him as he bolted, a large purse clutched to his chest with one arm while the other pumped back and forth in time with his legs.

"I'm on it!" Judy said as she took off like a shot. "Call it in!"

The grin on the silvery gray bunny's face was almost maniacal. A good chase was just what she needed to work off some of the tension that had been building up all morning and as her feet slapped the sidewalk around the stadium she found a satisfying release for her pent up energy. The cheetah had a good forty yard head start and maintained a solid lead, Judy only gaining a yard every ten strides but had to plant more steps to compensate for the spotted feline's longer legs.

"On the left and right, Hopps!" Delgato called out as he and Nick went by on either side, the tires of their bikes' making a whirr! with the chains making a soft series of rapid accompanying clicks! as they shot by in black and light blue blurs.

If anything, Judy was motivated to catch up then skidded to a halt, her mouth hanging open in disbelief as Nick kicked the back wheel out as he heeled his bicycle over on the side, the rear tire catching the cheetah's foot, knocking him backwards and into the waiting paw of Delgato. She continued to stand in silent disbelief as the tiger and fox cuffed the purse thief and then walked the spotted cat between their bikes as they headed back and towards the mobile precinct, a converted RV that had a communications set up and holding cells until arrests could be transported to central booking.

"How…how did you do that?!" Judy exclaimed as Nick drew near, smiling and nodding as the crowd broke out in applause, several cameras and phones having caught the chase and arrest.

The fox pulled off his sunglasses and winked at the bunny. "My generation invented extreme biking, Carrots," he told the bunny with a smirk. "Also there was one summer when I ran a pretty good hustle for bike parts that I had to show off…" As the rabbit continued to stare Nick expected some kind of explosion or anger. He wasn't expecting what came next.

"That…that was…hot!" Judy exclaimed before grabbing the strap of her boyfriend's helmet and pulling him into a kiss that lasted for all of a second, but made up for the brevity by its intensity.

Nick stared after Judy as she turned and headed back where Francine and Delgato waited with the purse snatcher, a surprised and pleasant look on his face where his muzzle still tingled slightly with the kiss. He looked up at attendees for the celebration and saw a few confused looks, some that were a little sour, but several that were grinning and a few thumbs up thinking that the reward was appropriate for a spectacular arrest.

As he pushed off with a soft laugh, a thought came to the fox on how he could even the score a little.

* * *

Judy thought she heard the sound of bike tires and spun just in time for Nick to speed by, the fox leaning out to plant yet another kiss on the side of her head before vanishing beyond the constantly ebbing and flowing crowd, Delgato passing by half a second later with a wide grin and shrug, the tiger trying to look apologetic and failing. He was having almost as much fun with what the fox was doing as Nick himself.

Then there was the fact that Nick had not only gotten four kisses in as opposed to Judy's one, he and his partner for the day had made four more arrests, the most spectacular being the rundown of a rhino that had tried to nab his own daughter in complete disregard for the restraining order against him from a messy divorce. On that score, Judy had none and that was what irritated her the most. By the time she got to whatever trouble was going on, Nick and Delgato had already taken care of it; or even the wolves, Fangmeyer and Wolford, on one occasion.

It was a humbling experience for the bunny, and she was learning that humble pie was a bitter tasting dish. Nick had never shown her up with their function as police officers. If anything he was a close second. Now she was watching him with awe and envy and more than her share of jealousy. Unfortunately there was another side effect of watching Nick perform so well.

It was stimulating and exciting!

Judy found that watching her fox was completely exhilarating and in the silence of her heart and mind she was cheering him on, wanting to cry out in joy and support when he and Delgato took down perps and suspects, normally in completely flamboyant and spectacular uses of their bikes and teamwork. By the time she got to where the pair made another bust or helped a stray kit or lamb or pup find their parents, Judy would get there just in time to watch them pedal away.

That was also something that was rather attention getting. Judy liked the way that Nick's tail flared out behind him in a streamer of rich brown and copper fur while his backside…

The bunny shook her head as she trudged back to the mobile precinct. The less she thought of that, the better her shaken state would be. But he did fill the shorts out quite nicely. As she neared the modified RV, all four bicycle officers were there taking a bit of a break to gulp down water and energy bars, something that would sustain them without making them too full. They were talking to the next shift that would cover the rest of the jubilee until it closed for the evening. It was a bit of a surprise to realize that their shift for the day was almost over and Judy turned her nose into the air as the fox pushed away from the group of fellow officers and coasted along side of the bunny.

"Heck of a day, huh?" Nick asked with a grin.

"You could say that," the bunny replied haughtily. "Are you done showboating for the day? I think there might be a few citizens that didn't get you on camera."

The fox's grin slowly fell away. "So, is this going to be the same kind of night you caught me reading your diary?" Nick asked.

"No. This is worse," Judy said with her mouth forming a tight frown.

"Oh…" the fox grunted, his ears kept from dropping completely due to the protective helmet.

She glanced sideways at the fox before the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "It is. I'm jealous that you showed me up, and I'm also turned on. You did great today." Her smile turned into a grin as she grabbed the strap of his helmet again, her paw wrapping around the nylon in a vice like grip as she pulled his head down. "And you really do look good in those shorts…"

Her muzzle was pressed to his before he knew it, the kiss long and deep enough so that when she released him it was all the fox could do to keep from falling over. They hadn't really kissed like that very often, and it left Nick breathing hard and feeling more than a little lightheaded.

"C'mon, Nick. Let's get your bike packed up and get back to the station," the bunny said with a soft laugh at his dazed state. "I'll even let you buy me dinner!"

* * *

Shift change had finally come and Bogo sat in his office with a smug look that would have done Wilde proud as he counted out the money his bet had netted him. With four more days left for the Zootopia Jubilee he was positive that the pile would grow substantially. Perhaps even more so with the item that sat next to the door to his office. He wondered who would win tomorrow, already figuring that he'd start off the wagering by putting twenty of Hopps as he looked at the brand new bunny sized bicycle with ZPD colors.

The pair were a headache sometimes, but they were doing their best to make a difference, with Hopps and Wilde succeeding quite well at it. As he shut off the lights and locked the door for the day, Bogo couldn't help but hum one of his favorite Gazelle tunes under his breath as he headed home for the evening.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 62**

 **Judy: 68**

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was written by Selaxes, so give him a hand as this chapter is hilarious and amazing. Also, would you guys like a part II with Judy and her bicycle? Let me know in your reviews! :D**


	58. Hot Wheels & Hot Tails

**Chapter 58 Hot Wheels & Hot Tails**

 **Written by Selaxes**

 **AN: Ask and ye shall receive...here's part II! :D**

* * *

The high pitched 'Eeeeeeeeeyah!' was almost enough to crack the frosted glass in the door that separated Chief Bogo's office from the rest of Precinct One, and he gave the bunny that made it a horrified look as he dug into his ears with both hooves trying to clear them.

"Hopps!" the water buffalo bellowed, his voice as much a threat to the glass in the immediate vicinity as the bunny's had been. "Don't ever…and I do mean EVER…make that noise in this building again or I'll put you on parking detail until you're ready to retire! Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Officer Judy Hopps said as she snapped to attention from where she'd been looking over her new bicycle. It wasn't her fault that she got as excited over new gear the way her siblings did at the holiday season, and the bike was, at least in her mind, the ultimate gift.

The entire bicycle was constructed from carbon fiber, even the wheels, reducing weight while maintaining durable strength and rigidity. Most of the parts that had to be metal were aluminum and magnesium alloy, and what little steel was required was hit tensile strength and titanium treated for wear. It had a small equipment pouch mounted to the handle bars, small LED's that were powered by both battery and a small generator that was spun from the motion of the wheels while the tires were silicone rubber and far superior to traditional rubber tires. It was the exact same as the bikes the other officers were using for the Jubilee, just smaller for the bunny's tiny frame.

She wasn't aware that her paw had reached behind her to touch and caress the central bar with its water bottle holder and radio clip, her paws trailing over the smooth, black and white surface, enjoying the way that it seemed to radiate her own warmth back from the touch, so long and solid feeling…

"Are you fondling your equipment, Officer Hopps?" Bogo asked with a concerned frown, one eyebrow raised as the bull wondered if he should be amused or very, very disturbed.

"Uh…I…er…um, unconscious appreciation of precision equipment, Sir!" Judy sputtered as her ears snapped down against her neck and back, the insides flaring a deep, heated pink that made them feel as if they would burst into flame at any moment.

"Not buying it, Hopps," the Chief said. "Get out. You've got ten minutes to change or you'll be pedaling your little cottontail to the Jubilee."

"Got it, Chief!" Judy exclaimed as she actually slipped the bike on her shoulder and turned for the door. "You can count on me! We'll Do-"

"Whatever," Bogo grunted as he lowered his head to his desk while slipping his reading glasses on. "Don't care just as long as you GET OUT!"

Judy shut the door, a chagrined smile on her muzzle. Once the door clicked closed she ran, with the bike still on her shoulder, all the way to the females' locker room to change, her expression of glee making her sound like a muffled runaway tea kettle.

"I don't think you'll be able to repeat yesterday's performance," Delgato said to Nick as he adjusted the chin strap to his helmet, his head jerking in the direction of the sprinting bunny. "Chief gave her wheels."

"I know," the fox replied with a confident expression as he tugged fingerless riding gloves over his paws and closed the Velcro straps. "The Chief let me know yesterday."

"And you aren't worried?" the tiger inquired, a little impressed by his temporary partner's cool demeanor.

"Not worried," Nick said with a smug grin of supreme confidence.

The fox and tiger waited at the doors leading to the motor pool where their ride to the Zootopia's Animalia Stadium, Wolford and Fangmeyer joined them.

"Did Judy get assigned to bike patrol, too?" Wolford asked as Fangmeyer was busy adjusting his shorts again, a look of long-suffering on the timberwolf's face as he tugged at the seat of the tight clothing.

"Yup," Nick answered, polishing the lenses for his new sunglasses on his shirt.

"Was that what that noise was?!" Fangmeyer asked as he shifted a pawful of spandex over his rear, or tried to. "She almost started a howl with that screech!"

"She might still start a howl," Delgato said softly after a few minutes as he looked in the direction of the females' locker room, his eyes wide and protruding, Judy having changed in record time and came sauntering towards the other officers.

Her eyes were seductively half lidded as she walked next to the bike, one paw on the steering bars, the other dangling at her side as she had the strap for her helmet on one finger, the clothing looking even tighter than her normal uniform as she swayed her hips saucily, every single male that was in the area stopping to look. Judy was so stunning that Clawhauser actually dropped a donut…and didn't care. His, and every other males' mouth open, in stunned appreciation.

"Does anybody else hear the song 'Take My Breath Away' by Bearlin?" Wolford whispered as his ears lowered and he fought the urge to either whistle or pant or even howl.

"Hello, boys," Judy told the others in a smoky, husky tone as she tossed her head back before smoothing her ears down.

"Looking good, Carrots," Nick said, his outward demeanor completely calm and unflappable while inside his heart was thudding so hard it almost hurt.

"Feeling good, Wilde," she tossed back nonchalantly. "Who's ready to make the world a better place?" the bunny asked as she made a fist with the paw holding her helmet and placed it on her out thrust hip.

"Ooo! Meee! I am!" Fangmeyer said raising his paw as he continued to blatantly stare at the rabbit.  
Wolford looked at his fellow wolf and shook his head as he dropped his face into one paw. "Not only are you an embarrassment to all wolves everywhere, you're going to get nailed for bunny harassment," he said with a rueful frown. "C'mon. Be a good boy and I'll buy you Smoky Bones for lunch…" he said and physically dragged his gray furred cohort out the door.

"Uh…yeah…going…going sounds good…" Delgato agreed, running into the doorframe before making it outside, a mumbled, "…owww…" following him.

"Shall we, Officer Hopps?" Nick asked as he held the door open for his partner, trying to hide the fact that his paws were perspiring rather heavily.

Judy nodded and smiled warmly. "Why thank you, Officer Wilde."

While still polite, Nick's gesture wasn't quite altruistic. He'd been ogled all the previous day by the bunny and he felt that a little return ogling was on the menu. And what a glorious sight it was! It was so glorious that the fox had to wipe his muzzle before he drooled on himself and immediately slipped his sunglasses on to keep his eyeballs from falling out of his head like a cartoon character. Before Judy could do it herself, Nick grabbed her bike and lifted it into the cargo area of the cruiser, making sure that it was situated properly. When he turned back around it was just in time to dodge the kiss that the bunny had aimed at him. He waggled a finger at her in admonishment.

"Uh-uh, Carrots. You aren't going to get me that easily," he told her.

"You don't want me to thank you for helping me?" she asked with a slight pout, giving the fox her best sad eyes expression.

"That's okay, Carrots," he said with a pat to her head before tousling her ears. "No need to thank me for doing something gentlefoxly."

Just as she turned to leave, Nick's paw shot out to snag her shoulder and spun her back around and right into his kiss. She went rigid in shock for a moment before her eyes closed and the fox deepened the contact, a small sigh escaping her throat before they parted. She was still a little dazed as Nick bounced away, shutting the back before climbing into the second row of seats with the two wolves, leaving the front passenger position open.

"Are you two done with morning muzzle-mashing-time?" Delgato asked, his ears as red as Judy's as he turned the key and brought the huge cruiser to life. "You two are worse than teenagers," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Nick put his paws behind his head with an expression of supreme satisfaction while Judy had to try three times to get her seatbelt on.

 _'That really was something else! And…was that…it couldn't have been… his tongue?! I didn't think that was possible…_ ' she thought to herself as she touched her lips with her fingertips, a stunned smile on her muzzle the entire ride to the stadium.

* * *

Judy liked the bike. She knew was fast on her feet, but now with the new bicycle She. Could. FLY!  
The unfortunate realization, though, was that the smaller wheels meant she had to work harder to keep up to Nick and Delgato. Another drawback was that she had a combination of twelve gear settings, but the bunny had never had a bike like this back in the burrows where the one she'd had was equipped with two sprockets and a chain. She hadn't realized that the fox had altered the gear settings when he put the bike in the cruiser, and as she watched the retreating, albeit enticing, backsides of her fellow officers, her legs pumped furiously and she got absolutely no where!

"You stupid fox!" the bunny called out before switching the settings, all of a sudden the bike was almost impossible to get going and her anger began to rise along with frustration. It certainly wasn't the pink bicycle she had as a kit with its brighter pink and purple streamers at the end of the pawbars and one gear setting.

Nick, hearing the bunny looped back around and pulled up next to her with a tire kick that angled him away so he could make a fast get-away in case Judy got violent. "Why, Officer Hopps," he began with a smarmy grin as he leaned on the front of his bike. "Not used to these, are we?"

"It's not funny, Nick!" she snarled in an icy tone, her new toy proving to be something that she couldn't immediately master and it was driving her nuts.

Nick pulled back, actually feeling bad, just a little, and softened his expression. "It's okay Carrots. I'll teach you. Give me half an hour and you'll be an absolute terror on that thing. I promise."

"What's it going to cost me?" Judy asked sullenly as her arms crossed her chest petulantly, actually feeling close to tears because of her vexation.

The fox shook his head. "Not this time. If it were just us, I'd make you give me kisses. But we have them to worry about," he said with a paw to indicate the crowds. "I really thought you knew how to ride a more advanced bike."

The bunny shook her head, her lower lip between her teeth as she breathed deeply through her nose.  
"Okay. The lower the gear, the more speed you can get, but it takes more work to get going," he told her. "The immediate trick is finding a good starting gear that you're comfortable with. C'mon. Let's go over here and you can try it out and see what I mean."

By the time thirty minutes was up, Judy had a much greater working knowledge of her bike and was now cruising along at a decent speed.

"See? I knew you could do it!" the fox praised her as they pulled up behind the mobile precinct to top off water bottles and drop a couple of energy bars apiece into the front mounted cargo pouches.

"So, how do you do those tricks?" Judy inquired as she nibbled the end of a granola bar, a gleam in her eyes.

The fox laughed. "Lots and lots of practice along with lots and lots of scrapes, cuts and bruises. Make sure you stock up on gauze and Barktine!" Nick took a drink of water, the day already warming considerably. "And keep your helmet on. Concussions are no fun. I think we should save those for another day, though."

"Okay." The bunny continued to munch away on the oat and nut snack before looking earnestly at the fox. "C'mere," she told him.

Nick jerked back slightly, suddenly leery. "Um, why?"

"Because you just helped me keep from making a fool out of myself. I figure that's good for at least two kisses to your score."

"You…you don't have to," the fox said. He wanted to win, but this was something that affected work and the bunny's self image. It would be so much easier to win this bet if it weren't for his growing sense of morality and conscience. "I'll poke fun at you, but I don't want to humiliate you in public. That's just cruel."

Judy looked around and saw that there was no one to see them before giving the fox…her fox, an arch look. "So what if I want a scoreless kiss? Hmm?"

Nick's jaw worked up and down in silence a couple of times. "Uh…you know…um…I suppose…"

"Shut up and come here," Judy said as she stuck a finger in the chinstrap of his helmet and pulled him closer.

Nick only hesitated for a moment, realizing far too many of his clothing options gave the bunny ways to grab him and lead him around. Then he realized that he didn't actually mind all that much. Their lips only touched for a moment before it deepened into something far more intense and impassioned, and before Nick knew it his paw was on her waist as he tugged the two of them closer. "Th-this is…probably not the best idea…" he husked as they parted, his chest heaving as he drank in several gulps of air.

Judy nodded, a strange smile on her muzzle and a little breathless herself. "You're right," she agreed, her ears positively afire in a deep blush that raced well past her cheeks. "Tell you what, though. We get done, I think we should go to my place, I'll make dinner as you bought last night, pop in a movie and we'll…eh…explore this a little more. How does that sound?"

"Just get the defibrillator from our cruiser before that," the fox told her. "If you keep that up I might have a heart attack."

Judy laughed musically before pushing off, turning back around for a moment to see Nick looking at her with a look on his face like he'd just gotten sucker punched. She paused in pedaling forward and wiggled her little puff of a tail for him before snorting in amusement as the fox fell over in a tangle of limbs and bike.

Today promised to be a very interesting day!

* * *

The first sign of trouble didn't show until almost eleven AM when a pick pocket slipped the wallet of a giraffe out of his shorts and began running, Nick, Judy and Delgato watching the Thompson's gazelle as he made the snatch and bolted. The gazelle was fast, but the three bicycle cops were faster. The thief was almost to the parking lot when Nick looked at the tiger and bunny. "Delgato! Torpedo!" he shouted as he pointed at Judy.

As one, fox and tiger reached down and grabbed the bunny, swinging their arms back before launching her forward like a rocket, giving Judy the ability to get in front of the fleeing suspect before braking hard enough to lift the back wheel off the ground and blocking the exit. The gazelle paused just long enough for Nick and Delgato to pull alongside and each slap a cuff that they'd locked around their pawbars onto the ungulate's wrists and braked. All three laughed at the culmination of the chase as they took the pick pocket to the mobile precinct, more than a few attendees of the Jubilee getting the arrest on camera phones.

"That was fun!" Judy exclaimed as she rode circles around Nick, Delgato and the perpetrator.  
"No…no it wasn't…" the Thompson's gazelle replied sullenly as he cast dark looks at the three cops.

* * *

"Come on," Delgato told Nick and Judy as they topped off on water, the heat of the day making the prospect of staying hydrated a little difficult. "The Lieutenant says there's an aggressive driver out in the parking lot," the tiger said as he came out of the modified RV while strapping on his helmet.

Nick clicked the tab on his chinstrap to secure his helmet, his sunglasses going on as he kicked off. "Cool. Let's be good guys," he said with a completely straight face.

"Sweet!" Judy husked as she followed her foxy boyfriend, taking a moment to admire the view before pedaling a little harder and swerving so she pulled up alongside Nick, each one putting out a fist to bump before blowing it up.

Delgato snorted and shook his head as he caught up, and took position up on the other side of the bunny.

It wasn't hard to figure out where the aggressive driver was, the squeal of tires and the sound of a small, powerful engine coming from a couple of parking lanes over reached them a moment before a flash of red zipped past between cars with shouts and coarse laughing. "I'll cut through here!" Nick called. "Cut them off further up!" he shouted to the tiger and bunny before braking and shooting between parked cars.

The fox emerged on the lane between parking slots and leaned over in a sharp turn, his legs pumping furiously as he dropped gears for more torque and lowered himself over the center bar. The car was an open top sports car in a dark ruby red with white rally stripes and occupied by a pair of opossums, both of them hooting in their high pitched voices or shouting obscenities at mammals that barely missed getting out of their way. When the passenger chucked an empty can over his shoulder, the empty container glinting in the sun as it tumbled to the asphalt, Nick noting that it was a beer that was popular with the denizens of Little Rodentia. When the driver also dropped one over the edge of his door, the fox frowned, one of his pet peeves being drunk drivers.

Delgato appeared at the end of the row, his bike angled so that the opossums wouldn't be able to get by, the driver slamming his foot on the brake in little clouds of smoke before he slapped the shifter into reverse and slung the wheel over, pulling an effective bootlegger's reverse that caused Nick to swallow in apprehension.

The cloud of smoke kept the driver from seeing the family of deer that hurried across to get to their own car with the exception of a fawn, her spots glowing brightly in the afternoon sun under her sleeveless T-shirt who stopped to pick up the ear bow that had fallen off, not seeing the danger. With a feeling of dread knotting his stomach, Nick pedaled harder, heading for the fawn as fast as he could. He heard the deer cry out as they realized the danger their child was in, Judy's shout, all mixed with the screech of tires and an engine being redlined. Leaning over the fox wrapped an arm around the fawn and lifted her up just as the little car zipped by underneath the fawn's hoofed feet before it clipped his back wheel and sent Nick and the young deer flying.

More concerned about the fawn, Nick curled his body around the girl, keeping her safely protected as they both hit the asphalt and tumbled, the wind getting knocked out of the fox with a sharp grunt. As the pair slowed, Nick thought that everything might turn out okay until his head bounced off the corner of a minivan, stars exploding in his vision before things went a little dark.

* * *

Because of the thumping his head had taken, Nick missed seeing the opossums getting caught by Delgato, the larger tiger catching up to the car and stopping them by the simple expedient of lifting the back of the car off the ground in his large, powerful paw. As he came to, in truth just a few seconds after thudding to a stop, the fox found himself surrounded by the family of deer, Judy and the fawn still in his arms.

"You saved me!" the fawn squealed with awe on her little face.

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time…" Nick slurred as he tried to sit up before his vision tilted crazily.

It wasn't from the trauma to his head, though, but the arms that were wrapped around his neck before the young deer got up and began jumping up and down. "Did you see, Mommy! Daddy! The foxy saved me!"

Needless to say the buck and doe were happy that their daughter was safe and tried to thank Nick, though all he was really capable of was staying on the paving as he tried to collect his marbles that were still rattling around in his head. He was only vaguely aware of being thanked before Judy was there, along with other officers and medics, as they helped to assess possible injuries before getting him to the mobile precinct to treat Nick's scrapes and bruises.

"So, impounded car, drunk and disorderly, DUI, attempted vehicular homicide, assaulting a police officer, reckless endangerment, and supporting Little Rodentia United rugby!" Delgato said as he came out of the RV shaking a paw at the two opossums in the holding cells. "I'd recommend using that right to be silent right about now if I were you!" He snarled as he slammed the door to the converted recreation vehicle. "Are you sure I can't just eat 'em?" he whispered loudly to Judy.

"Delgato!" she chastised with a laugh. "What a terrible thing to say!"

"At least they're already _marinated…"_ Nick said before hissing as Judy treated a leg scrape that had pulled some of the fox's fur out. "Easy, Carrots!"

"Shush," the bunny told him. "Okay. Let's get the knee and elbow pads off so I can check the rest of you." She tried to tug the pad off of his right knee until Nick yelped, making her jerk back in surprise. The same thing happened when she attempted to get an elbow pad off, then again when she bumped his hip. "Well, gosh darn it is there anywhere that it doesn't hurt?!" Judy asked in irritation.

Nick pulled a grumpy expression and pointed to his left knee. "Here!"

Judy leaned over and took the pad off before kissing it.

"Um…here," the fox pointing to his left paw, his eyes widening as the bunny grabbed it gently and brushed her lips over his knuckles. "Here isn't so bad…" he mumbled pointing to the spot just in front of his left ear, his heart beating faster as Judy moved closer, her scent filling his nostrils and causing him to become a little flustered. When she settled back Nick found himself staring into her amethyst eyes, the lovely purple of her irises filling his vision and making him swallow hard. "…here…" the fox husked as he pointed to his lips.

Slipping her arms around his shoulders, Judy smiled seductively and drew close before brushing her muzzle against Nick's, both relishing the warmth of the other before the contact grew a little more intense, deeper, both pressing against each other as hearts pounded erratically before synching together so that they beat as one.

"I don't think Wilde is in anymore need of mouth-to-mouth, Hopps," the voice of Chief Bogo growled behind them, subduing the smile that threatened to split his broad snout as the bunny leapt away and the fox flinched back as if they'd both been burned. He spoke again before they could fully compose themselves. "How bad are you off, Wilde?" the water buffalo asked gruffly.

"Bruised and scraped, Chief," the fox said. "Nothing a hot shower can't fix, so I'm still good to go."

"Yes, but your bike isn't," the bull frowned as his brows creased. "You'll heal. What's left of your issued bicycle is only good for spare parts and I'm thinking that I might have to take it out of your pay."

Nick gulped, the bike he'd been issued having a base price of almost six hundred dollars each, the larger ones topping a thousand. "S-sir?" the fox asked before gulping.

Bogo glared at him for several moments, his massive arms crossed over his equally massive chest. "You're just lucky we have a replacement for you," he growled in is deep voice.

As soon as the water buffalo told the fox that, Francine stepped up and put a child's Wheelie-Big decked out in ZPD colors with flags on long fiberglass whips stuck to the back, the toy barely even big enough for Judy. All of the gathered officers began to laugh as Bogo smiled evilly.

"Try to bring this one back in one piece, Wilde."

Nick sunk his head between his shoulders, his ears darkening in a blush but unable to keep from chuckling along with the others. "You're all heart, Chief," he muttered as the bull let his frown melt away into a smile.

* * *

"Think we can order out?" Nick said as he and Judy finally made it to her apartment, the fox moving a little slowly from the myriad of bruises and bandaged abrasions. "I'm not sure I feel like actually cooking."

Judy gave him a sideways look. "I suppose, but you owe me a home cooked dinner." She smiled before helping Nick to sit down when he winced in pain. "You know, you're really lucky," she told him once Nick was situated. "But what a spectacular save!" she added as she sat next to him, her paw brushing the fur of his head back in a tender gesture. "That little fawn will always look at you as her personal hero." The bunny leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You're kinda my hero, too."

Nick didn't really know what to say to that and simply leaned against Judy, liking the feel of her against him. "I'm no hero, Carrots."

"Yes. Yes, you are," she said softly as her paw touched his chest for a moment before reaching up and turning his head to her for a proper kiss. "You're one of my heroes," she husked before kissing him again. "In fact, I think I'll let you have five kisses for today just because."

The gazes they gave each other were warm and full of affection, paws gently touching the other before they found their muzzles pressed together once more.

"Hero, huh?" Nick asked as they parted, bunny and fox resting their foreheads against each other.

"Oh, yeah," Judy whispered, her fingers brushing the fur of his cheek back. "But just remember tomorrow we're back to game on, and I'm thinking real hard about winning this bet of ours."

Nick smiled as he felt something powerful swelling in his chest that he'd only ever felt for the bunny with him, and every day it only grew stronger. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Officer Fluff."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 64 (We'll give him that shared kiss at the end) ;)**

 **Judy: 71**

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little humor, a little action, a little romance, and a bit of a bruised fox, what more can one hope for?**

 **A big thanks to Cimar for letting me chip in and have a little fun with his story! What an awesome fellow and incredible writer! And thanks to all of you wonderful readers for your reviews, support and words of encouragement! You really have no idea how much that helps a writer, filling him or her with all sorts of warm fuzzies and such. You guys absolutely rock!**


	59. The Bare Necessities

**Chapter 59: The Bare Necessities**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

* * *

"Nicholas Wilde, I've seen you stoop to some incredible lows, but I never thought you could stoop to this!"

Since the carrot-eating episode a few days before the Zootopia Jubilee, Nick had been determined to pull one over on Judy in the Kiss-or-Dare game. And after a few days of racking his brains for some diabolical dare that she would either have to refuse or suffer great humiliation while trying, the answer came to him that morning as they had patrolled Sahara Square, where they had passed a certain resort that had the power to render its visitors catatonic with mortification. One that had had such an effect on Judy when they were there last…

"Sorry Carrots, but you know the rules of Kiss or Dare, and that is the dare. Either you spend one hour tomorrow at the Mystic Springs Oasis Club, mixing and mingling with all those naked mammals, or you owe me four kisses."

Judy growled and raised her hands as if wishing to throttle him, and then lowered them in defeat. She had been expecting something like this after all.

"Fine, I'll do it…"

"Ah tut tut tut, Fluff, there is one proviso. You see, I could watch you enter the building, but that would not prove you have actually tried to socialize and enjoy any of the club's many amenities. You will need a witness. Therefore, I am going in with you."

"WHAT?! Uh-uh, no way am I going into that club with you in tow! I'm in for enough embarrassment as it is!"

"Sorry Fluff, but if you want to win the dare you'll have to submit evidence like a good little cop. Unless you'd rather just forfeit and let me give you my kisses now…"

"ME? Throw in the towel?! Now see here Nick…" This disputing and negotiating went on for about half an hour until they finally reached a settlement: Nick would watch Judy enter the club and then wait in the car until her hour was up, whereupon Yax the owner would testify as her witness. Judy was still not pleased, but at least she wasn't in for any surprises like last time. So the following morning they drove down to the club and parked next to the fountain opposite the club. Beet-red and ears down, Judy got out and walked squeamishly to the grand wicket doors of the building, opening the smaller door slowly and entering without a word. Nick stretched and reclined his seat, originally intending to take a nap while waiting.

However, no more than ten minutes had passed before Nick got up, jumped out of the car and zoomed into the club. Whatever his promise, the prospect of seeing a naked and embarrassed Judy was simply too good to pass up. He passed through the beaded curtains into a familiar setting: a dimly-lit purple room decorated like something out of Aladdingo and the Arabian Nights, right up to the genie lamp on the shelf of artifacts. Calming zither music and the heavy smell of incense filled the air, and sitting at the reception desk surrounded by candles was an also-familiar unkempt and naked yak, meditating loudly while flies buzzed around his head. Deciding not to disturb Yax's meditation Nick simply strode past the desk for the door to the outside, but as he reached for the handle the yak suddenly snorted, and gazed in Nick's direction.

"Sorry Nick ol' boy, but I can't let you pass."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Officer Hopps said you'd be coming in here, and she left detailed instructions not to let you in under any circumstances, no matter what attempts you may make at bribing, cajoling, pleading, tricking, strong-arming or badge-flashing. So sorry, you'll have to just wait on the couch. Or you could pull up a mat and meditate with me…"

Nick shook his head no, and sat back on the couch and rubbed his paws together with glee while Yax resumed his meditating. Even if Judy really was outside, the deal was that there would be a witness there to see her at play, and if Yax was here at the desk there was no one else to testify. Game set and kiss, rabbit!

* * *

Fifty minutes later, one of the blue doors opened and Judy entered the room, looking flushed and sweaty but also fully clothed, a little fact that Nick was quick to pounce upon.

"Ahh, Carrots. You just couldn't do it, could you? Couldn't _bare_ to strip down to your fur and take part in what is actually a wholesome recreational activity? Probably spent the last hour hiding in a corner or behind a pillar…"

Judy tilted her head, clearly not surprised at all to find him waiting there. "Not so, Nick. The locker room is outside, so I had to get my clothes from there first."

Nick shrugged. "Whatever, that proves nothing. Yax here was supposed to be your witness, and he's been here with me the whole time! So for all I know, you were just hiding in the locker room for the past hour. Sorry Fluff, but whether you actually participated or not, you lose this round."

To his surprise, Judy's ears did not lower in defeat, but rather stayed perfectly straight at she smiled. Nick's grin started to falter; something was off.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Fortunately I ran into an old friend here, and he has been very helpful..." She leaned her head back outside the door: "You can come in now!"

Apparently on cue a middle-aged bespectacled otter stepped out from behind the door, dressed in a cable-knit sweater vest and corduroy slacks. It was Mr. Otterton.

"Why hello, Nicholas! It's good to see you again!"

Nick gaped. How could he have forgotten Mr. Otterton was a patron here? That was the whole reason they'd originally come here in the first place! "Err… How's things, Emmitt?"

"Oh, can't complain. Judy has informed me of your rather interesting bet, and I can assure you that she has been with me for the past hour. First Yax and I gave her a preliminary tour of the facility, and then she joined me in Nangi's yoga class where she has been for the past fifty minutes. And if I may say, she performed in the class marvelously."

Mr. Otterton checked his watch. "Now if you two will excuse me, I must be getting home. The missus is fixing my favorite tonight: spiced lentil soup!"

He bade the pair of them and Yax goodbye and departed. Yax sighed and turned to Nick.

"Good ol' Emmitt, known him for years. I tell you, it was a big relief to see him start coming around again after you guys found him. And gotta say, never thought I'd see you two 'round here again the way Officer Hopps seemed to get all flustered last time. Really wish she'd a gotten into the experience this time though – she would have had even more fun had she been au naturale instead of in that ol' bathing suit."

Nick whipped around, his jaw dropping. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Vanilla white I'd say. Two-piece, woulda been made in the mid-2000's, had some kinda blueberry pattern on it. Pretty cute, really."

Nick glared at Judy, who with a smirk lifted aside her shirt collar to reveal that she was in fact wearing a bathing suit underneath it. The very same one she was wearing when they made out in the shower after the skunk spray incident…

"Something wrong, sweetheart? The deal was that I had to spend an hour in the club. You never said that I had to be naked."

"But this is a naturalist club! As in, 'all-natural'! Of course you were supposed to be naked!"

"That's what I thought too, but then I called up Mr. Otterton last night and asked him about it, and he told me that they're actually pretty lenient about letting first-timers in with clothes on."

She turned to Yax. "And you know, I really didn't expect to, but I had a ball! I just might come again, and get it right next time! Later Yax!"

"Later, Officer Hopps! And if you do come again, do bring along some bunny scout cookies!"

Judy and Nick waved goodbye to him and slowly sauntered outside back to their cruiser, Judy rather quiet. Once they were seated in the car Nick turned to her, a knowing look on his face.

"You're not actually going to go back there again, are you?"

"Not for all the carrots in Bunnyburrow, Nick. The only circumstances under which I will enter that club again are either life-or-death or as part of another case. Or maybe if you try to dare me again, but you know I can take it now so I doubt you'll try that. Besides..." She leaned in with a rather alluring mix of coyness and affection on her face, "…you owe me those kisses now." She leaned in the rest of the way and peeked him lightly on his muzzle.

"That's one..."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 64**

 **Judy: 75**

* * *

 **AN: Two bits of trivia about the club scene in the movie: first, the Mystic Springs is actually a naturist club, not a naturalist club as mentioned by Yax. There is a difference, and it can be a little embarrassing to get the two mixed up in conversation, speaking from experience. But it could be that the two terms are interchangeable in Zootopia, which is why I kept it in. Second, at one point in the scene you can see Bucky and Pronk inside the club – they're on the right side of the screen when we see the panther licking his leg.**


	60. Fair Game

**Chapter 60: Fair Game**

 **Written by Aninat131**

* * *

"I got you a stuffed bunny."

Judy looked up from her cotton candy. Nick was standing there with a stuffed rabbit in his hands. Finally having a day off from patrol, they were now enjoying the last day of the Zootopia Jubilee, and currently were taking a break to snack on some of the local fare.

"Wait, when did you get that? Where did you get it?" she asked, nibbling on her pink cloud of sugar.

"Five seconds ago. Ring toss game," Nick replied, sitting down on the seat next to her.

"I thought you said you didn't play carnival games. That all of them are rigged."

"Yes, the games are rigged. They're essentially hustles. Which means that a well-seasoned hustler would know how to get around that." He plucked out a good chunk of her cotton candy and popped it into his mouth, to her slight annoyance, though she smiled anyways.

"That sounds just like you. Why a stuffed bunny, though?"

"He looked like he'd fit in with the other stuffed bunnies on your bed. You did say you lost one before, didn't you?"

"When I was seven. I'm surprised you remembered, Nick. But thanks anyway. I'll be sure to take good care of him," she said, taking the stuffed bunny from him, looking it over with a broad grin.

"So, do I get to kiss you for this touching little display?" he asked hopefully.

"You know, I'm normally supposed to be the one giving you a kiss in a situation like this…"

"Well our bet is far from normal. And I'm guessing that's a 'no', to me kissing you."

"Yup. You have my sincerest thanks for it though. And my offer for me to kiss you is still open." She chewed up the last bit of cotton-candy, tossing the paper handle into a nearby trash can. "So, where are we going now?"

"The lines are thinning over there. We could go for one of the rides. Hmm, how about that one?" he asked, pointing over to the ride in the far corner. It did have the shortest line of all the rides she could see…Judy squinted her eyes.

"The Tunnel of Love?"

"Yeah! I'm sure it'll be fun. A nice, relaxing boat ride through a dark tunnel. Doesn't that sound great? Maybe you could try to sneak a kiss or two on me."

Judy raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

"A small, enclosed space with a fox that can see well in the dark? I'm quite sure I've already been through this in a certain elevator. That's not happening again. How about that one?" she asked, pointing to a large rollercoaster, which stood out impressively in the center of the ride are of the Jubilee. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"That's the scariest ride in this whole area, Carrots. It's certainly no place for a…cute little bunny such as yourself." His mouth contorted into a smirk. Judy returned the look with one he knew all too well.

"Is that a challenge? How scary could a ride be? It can't possibly be worse than almost falling to our deaths while being chased by a panther."

"They don't call it the Hurl-A-Whirl for nothing, Carrots." He pointed over to the side of the ride. There were a couple of white vehicles which were instantly recognizable as ambulances parked, with a couple of paramedics nearby. They didn't seem to be attending to anybody at this point of time, though. "Maybe you're better off riding the Ferris wheel or something like that."

"Hmph. Those are for kids. And that looks a lot more fun. Come on!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging a reluctant Nick along with her.

They headed towards the entrance to the ride, passing several open-air stalls selling confectionary and souvenirs. A potpourri of smells wafted by, carried by the evening breeze. It was wonderfully calming. For a moment, Judy forgot all about the reports she had to get done by Monday about the arrests she and Nick had made on bike patrols that week, the bills she had to pay, and the silly little bet she'd made with Nick. She was just content to walk slowly, letting the world pass her by.

But then she felt a warm arm around her shoulder, gently grasping her.

"Did you bring a jacket? It's probably gonna get cold tonight." Nick asked, walking in step with her. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you just looking for an excuse to get near me so that you can plant a kiss?"

"Maybe…" he said, leaning down to peck her on her head. His lips met soft fur as a bunny's head met it. But not the one he was expecting. Judy had quickly raised her newly won stuffed bunny right above her head to meet his face.

"Nice try, Slick. But you're not getting to me that easily."

"Heh, quick reflexes, Carrots. It still counts as a kiss, right?"

"Hmph. Of course not." Judy huffed. "If you want it to count, you'll need to land one on my real bunny body. And you'll need to try a little harder than that." she smirked, as they both got to the back of the line. A small sign next to them read: "10 MINUTES WAIT".

"I'm starting to miss the good old days where you weren't actually expecting these kisses…" Nick mumbled, removing his arm from around her shoulder.

The wait in line was rather uneventful. Judy began scrolling through the day's pictures she'd taken on her phone, while Nick leaned against the railings of the line, watching the rollercoaster trains go by. In the corner of her eye, Judy noticed something a little off with Nick. He seemed a little too engrossed with watching the trains scream by every couple of minutes.

"What's the matter, Nick?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's nothing." He repeated, chuckling. Judy cocked her head, not buying it. The line moved once again, and they soon found themselves at the front. The previous group of mammals on the ride got off, a lot of them shaky, some grinning, others looking like they were going to be sick.

"Next!" A loud, booming voice cut off her train of thought, making both of them turn. A ram stood at the front of the line, looking about as disinterested as he could get.

"That's our cue," Nick said, sounding a little less excited than she expected. They both walked past the gantry, flashing their carnival wristbands at him. They then got into the first car, sitting at the very front of the ride. The ram stepped over to lock them in, before looking at them in the eye.

"Listen up. When the cars are moving, no standing up. No pictures, no selfie sticks, and no sticking your arms, legs, or ears out the ride. Got it?" he said, looking specifically at Judy.

Nick snickered.

"That means tails too." He added, glancing over at Nick before walking down the row to do the same to the other cars. Now it was Judy's turn to snicker. The ram paused for a moment. "And if you want to hurl, save it for when the ride passes through the outside. Try not to hit the popcorn stand," he added finally.

Nick and Judy exchanged glances as the last car was locked down. The ride began moving with a loud clunking of gears, and the car disappeared into a dark tunnel.

"I guess it's too late to back out now, huh?" he chuckled nervously.

"Nick, are you…scared?" Judy teased, gripping the safety bars and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not! I just…prefer my feet to be where they belong—on the ground."

The ride began to pick up speed. From simple twists and turns, the rollercoaster began to do full 360 degree rotations, loops, and spins, which was impressive for a ride set up for the Jubilee. The cave sported glowing crystals—clearly not natural—and other little decorations, giving riders the sense that they were travelling through a mine shaft. The ride itself was incredibly loud; the enclosed cave that they were in only amplified the noise as it bounced off the walls and back into Judy's ears. The shrill screaming from the pair of coyotes behind her didn't help much.

But soon, the deafening sounds in the dark tunnel soon gave way to the gentle calm of evening light, as the rollercoaster burst from the darkness to the open air of the park. The ride slowed, giving the occupants a beautiful view of the entire Jubilee and Animalia stadium, from the entrance, to the giant Ferris wheel, to the many stands that filled the area. The rollercoaster was climbing again, to the highest point of any of the rides.

Judy took a quick glance to the side at Nick. He didn't exactly seem thrilled at being in the position that he was. In fact, she could've sworn she saw his fur standing on end, although it could have just been the wind messing up his fur.

And then the ride plunged.

Their screams were simultaneous. Even for Judy, who had no problem with heights and free falls, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would rise up her throat and out of her mouth.

"Whooooo!" she screamed, unsure whether it was fear or excitement that was gripping her. Maybe both.

The ride plunged so steeply, it seemed like it was in a vertical freefall. Somewhere behind her, she heard the sounds of retching, and that was when she noticed the popcorn stand somewhere down below. She made a mental note not to get popcorn later.

"Carrots! CARROTS!" Nick's panicked voice suddenly rang out, causing her ears to twitch towards him. Her head followed a moment later.

"Nick? Are you o—"

She never got to finish her sentence as a fox's lips pressed firmly right against her own. Strapped to the chair and restrained, there was no getting around it. Her eyes went wide, and her ears shot straight up like they were electrified. Time seemed to slow…is what she would've liked to say. But the rollercoaster train was rushing down at a blistering speed, eventually leveling out and speeding back towards the start point. Bright lights flashed before her eyes, and before she knew it, Nick had broken the kiss, and the cars slowed to a stop.

The safety bars lifted from her shoulders. Nick was smirking his signature smirk.

"So, did that count as landing one on your real bunny body?" he asked coyly.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Judy let out a little humph, a frown returning to her face.

"Were you just pretending to be scared?"

"Of course not. I still hate rollercoasters. But to get a kiss up on my favourite bunny? I'd ride it again any day of the week," he said, helping her out of the car and to the exit.

"That seems like an awful lot of trouble just for one kiss. I'm sure you could have come up with something better."

"Oh, I'm not done just yet," Nick said, the grin returning to his face.

Judy was about to ask what he meant, but a second later, it hit her. There was a small stand towards the exit, with a couple of antelopes manning it. Five large television screens were displaying a wide variety of people sitting on the Hurl-A-Whirl. Most mammals pointed at the screens, laughed at their ridiculous faces, and carried on their way. But Nick immediately made a beeline towards it.

"Nick! You didn't…!" she exclaimed, chasing after him.

"Hi there! Looking for your picture?" One of the antelopes asked cheerfully. "Hang on…let me see…" the pictures on all five screens immediately began changing.

"No, wait—" Judy tried to protest, but again, it was too late. All five screens were now displaying the same picture: a very shocked rabbit being kissed passionately by a triumphant-looking fox. She could see her clearly shocked expression—eyes wide, ears pointed straight up—in full detail. Both antelopes paused upon seeing the picture. So did a bunch of other mammals who were exiting the ride.

"Wow! That looks great. How much is it?" Nick asked, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Uhh…" the first antelope blinked, before snapping back into focus. "Fifteen dollars."

"Fifteen dollars?! That's crazy!" Nick gaped, aghast. He pulled out a few notes. "…I'll take four."

"Ooookay then." The antelope said, deciding not to question the decision. He immediately went to work printing the photos.

"What could you possibly need four pictures for?" Judy asked, incredulous.

"Let's see, one for myself, one for your parents…one for the ZPD cafeteria billboard…I'm sure everyone would love to see their favourite bunny cop and her brilliantly red face." He leaned against the photo stand as the pictures began printing. "Oh, and one for insurance, of course."

Judy groaned. The antelope slipped all four photos into a neat brown envelope, before passing it to Nick.

"Have a good evening, you two," the antelope said, smiling. Judy could still hear them chuckling to themselves as she and Nick left the line and headed back to the center of the park. She took one last glance at the rollercoaster as it rolled back to the start point once again. Something finally began to click in her head.

"That was why you were staring at the ride for so long, wasn't it? You were trying to figure out the timing for the camera flash. Then all you needed to do was to pretend to be scared, I'd look, and…"

"…and I'd get a nice kiss. Right you are, Carrots. So was that good enough for you?" he asked, tucking the envelope under his arm.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll admit, that one was pretty good."

"Of course it was. But you know, it is a lovely evening, and I'm in a good mood today. So I'm going to offer you a deal. I won't share these pictures with anyone but myself for the cheap price of two kisses. How about it, Carrots?" he sat back down on one of the few unoccupied benches in the middle of the park, looking straight at his bunny companion, who looked visibly annoyed. But finally, she gave in, sighing.

"…Fine. Take your two kisses."

She pouted slightly as the fox leaned in for two quick pecks on both of her cheeks. Nick certainly looked pleased, sporting a triumphant smile all over his face.

She was starting to wish she'd gone for the Tunnel of Love instead.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 67**

 **Judy: 75**

* * *

 **AN:** **Hi all! This is my first chapter submitted for One Hundred Kisses, and it is an honour for me to contribute to this wonderful story. Cimar has really done something special to bring so many different talented authors together to work on one big story. I do hope you enjoyed this little short. Have a good day, wherever you are!**


	61. Dark Plots

**Chapter 61 Dark Plots...**

* * *

 _"It's a dark and stormy night, one where the rain falls sideways and chills mammals to their bones. Only a few mammals would dare be out in weather like this, but one..one dramatically handsome individual, was one who dared to...why am I monologuing this? I sound like that big guy from that Emperor's New Stew movie or whatever it was called."_

The cloaked figure chuckled as he stepped out into the downpour, popping up an umbrella, sheltering the animal beneath. He dashed across the road, the streetlamps flickering above him. The umbrella did little to protect him, or the large box he carried underneath one arm, yet he still held onto it, sheltering the box more than himself as he made his way to the large building across the park he was running through.

Once under the eaves of the gigantic marble edifice, he shook himself dry, shutting the umbrella and swiping a keycard at the back entrance. The machine glowed green and with a small mechanical 'click', he was in. He poked his head inside, making sure no animals were around that would ruin this entire operation. He pulled the large fedora down lower over his head, covering his ears and facial features from the cameras as he walked past and glanced at his phone...

"4:30am." He smirked as he reached a door with two names on it, Hopps, and Wilde. "Too easy. I have an hour until she wakes up and comes after me. And oh what a surprise this will be." He shoved his key into the door, opening it quickly and slinking inside, pausing only for a moment to make sure nobody saw him enter.

He dropped the box onto the floor and placed his paws on his hips as he looked over the room. "Well, time to get started."

* * *

The alarm sounded, precisely as Judy's small paw clicked it off. After nearly her whole life of waking up at 5:30am, even when she was a kit, Judy wondered why she even bothered to keep an alarm clock around anymore. She laughed, grinning about her plans for the day. Last year, nothing much had happened, as not very many mammals knew what today was anyways to the rabbit.

But she knew...and one _other_ mammal in the city she knew, knew it as well. She quickly dressed, throwing on the best uniform she had, the one she graduated the academy with and headed for the door. _I should look good for today, maybe someone might ask me about it._ she mused merrily.

Her phone buzzed.

"Who could that be?" She swiped her phone, unlocking it, only to see a picture of a red fox on the screen. _A bit early for Nick to be up_. She read the message.

 _"Hey Carrots, thought I'd meet you at the precinct today so you didn't have to walk so far on your big day. ;) XOXO"_

Judy smiled, glad the fox seemed to have remembered what day it was. "You're a wonderful, dumb fox, you know that right, Nick?" she said to nobody in particular. Her paws flew across the screen as she typed her reply, adding a winky face, as well as several X's and O's after it before shoving the phone in her pocket. She walked out the door, smiling contentedly.

Today was going to be a perfect day.

* * *

Judy ran though the sliding doors, slowing only long enough to wring her ears of the rainwater that had collected on her fur.

"Apparently I should have brought my umbrella," she grumbled, thinking of the carrot handled tool she left at home as she stared down at her soaked uniform. "Nothing I can do about that now," she sighed, heading towards her and Nick's shared office at a quick pace, leaving a trail of drips behind her. "Maybe I can get some work down since I'm here so early..." She was stopped suddenly after hearing her name called by a very familiar voice.

"Judy! Over here!"

She glanced over, noticing Clawhauser waving her over with a frantic look on his face. She diligently jogged over to him, stopping a few feet away so she could see him over the large desk he sat at.

"What's wrong, Ben?" the rabbit asked, as the cheetah nervously glanced down the hallway.

"Oh, something happened in your office this morning. Nick went in there, and there were some loud crashes and now, I think someone grabbed him."

" _WHAT!_ " Judy yelled, her ears going straight up. The cheetah winced backwards.

"Bogo and a few others are there, but they can't get close since whoever is inside says if they come any closer, he'll blow them all to smithereens, including Nick."

Judy's face went pale behind her fur.

 _Oh no, no, no, no!_ She quickly turned and began sprinting towards her office.

"Judy, wait!" Benji shouted behind her, but the bunny gave him no heed.

She dashed off towards her office, ignoring the looks of the officers around her, only stopping at the large group of blue uniformed animals stood blocking the far end of the hallway where her office was located.

"Hopps, glad you finally came," the deep voice of Bogo sounded as he pushed himself through the group. "Follow me."

He paced away from the rest of the group, who stood barring the hallway before he stopped, looking down at the worried rabbit. Before the buffalo could speak, Judy tore into him.

"What is going on Chief? I just got a message from Nick saying he was coming in early, and...and, now what's going on? Is there really a bomb? Is he really...in there as...as a hostage?"

"Calm down Hopps," Bogo declared. "Yes, Nick is in there. _We_ don't know anything else at this moment since we can't get close enough to him to find out." The chief waved to the gathered officers. "None of us are light enough to make it to the room without being heard, and none of the wolves can get close, due to their claws making too much noise. I need you to go down there and see what is going on bef-"

"On it, Chief!" Judy stated before Bogo even finished his sentence, giving him a steely and angry gaze. She ran back towards the group of officers, squeezing in between legs and hooves until she found herself at the front of the group. She glanced down the hallway, noticing the door to her shared office with Nick was slightly ajar.

She eyed the belt of a nearby officer, and before the wolf knew it, she had taken the tranquilizer gun off his belt and was sprinting down the hall.

"Hopps, what are you doing?" Wolford hissed quietly, noticing his missing weapon with wide eyes as the rabbit bounded down the hall, her gaze growing all the more determined. "That's not part of the plan!"

She ignored the wolf, as only one thought was crossing her mind at that moment.

 _Nobody is going to take my Nick away from me...nobody!_

 **Kiss Count (unchanged)**

 **Nick: 67**

 **Judy: 75**

* * *

 **AN: Oh no! What is going to happen to Nick! Is he safe? Who is the creature that is holding the fearful fox? What will our raging rabbit do to save him? And what is this big day that Judy is thinking about so much? Will our heroes survive this terrible predicament? Tune in next time for the next episode of,** _ **"ONE HUNDRED KISSES"!**_

 **PS: Anyone have any guesses at who could be behind this foul plot that's afoot? XD**


	62. Judy's Suprise

**Chapter 62 Judy's Surprise**

* * *

Judy neared the door, her heart beating fast as she arched her ears towards the open doorway. The silence inside unnerved her, though judging that it was so quiet also meant her advance had not been heard by the mysterious assailant inside holding Nick hostage.

Nick...

Hostage...

Two words she never thought would go together, and now that they had, she dreaded it.

She heard the soft clacking of claws of from inside the room.

 _Whoever it is, must be a predator_...Judy surmised. She wondered who it could have been that would want to target her partner. She didn't know much about Nick's past, maybe he had a skeleton in his closest that decided to appear?

Whoever it was, they had Nick, and Judy wasn't about to let them take him without a fight.

And if they had a bomb like they said, then at least she and Nick would go out with a bang together.

The claws clicked again, and with her sense of hearing, she felt like she had a fairly good idea of where they were.

 _How to do this, how to do this...if they're a predator, and it is dark in there, they may be relying on their night vision to better see anyone coming. If I can take that away..._

Judy thought to where the light switch was in the room, positioned low and next to the door just for her and Nick as they couldn't reach the higher up switches, and grinned as a plan formed in her head. Once it settled in her mind, she glanced once at the assembled officers behind her, who were nervously holding their breaths before giving them a thumbs up, and darting around the door.

Judy grabbed the edge of the wall, using it to flip herself around the doorframe, allowing her feet to slam into the light switch, all in one fluid movement. Before her feet even hit the switch, she saw a large, dark shape, looming in the center of the room and rising quickly until the top of its head nearly hit the ceiling. She shot off a dark, aiming at the figures center of mass just as the lights in the room burst on.

"Nick!?"

Her eyes widened as she saw her partner standing in the center of the room, holding a large sign shaped like a carrot which read, "Happy Birthday Judy!" on it. Dozens of balloons surrounded him, and Judy quickly realized those were what made up the hulking shape she had seen. A box laid bare on the counter, a few un-inflated balloons sticking out of it, as well as a small helium tank and string. What caused her eyes to widen, though, was her partner, and more precisely, the tranquilizer dart sticking out from the side of his neck.

He stared down at it, chuckling nervously. "Oh, that's new." he stuttered, chuckling nervously. "Guess I should try and wish yooou, a hap-happy..." the tranquilizer seemed to be working quickly causing his words to slur, and before Judy knew it, Nick slumped to the ground in front of her.

"Oh no!" Judy groaned, grunting as she flipped the fox over who quite the goofy smile on his face. He seemed to be motioning to her with his paw, as she hopped onto his chest, worry tugging at her heart.

"Hey," Nick stated, his eyes widening before sliding back to Nick's famous half-lidded expression. "Come here, come here..."

Judy leaned forward, only to feel as Nick pulled her closer to him, and laid a sloppy kiss on her nose, before his eyes rolled backwards and his head dropped back to the floor, and he was out.

* * *

Nick awoke to screaming.

A lot of screaming.

A lot of very _loud_ and _irate_ screaming.

"How dumb could all of you have been to try something as stupid as this? Did you even think for a moment that something like this could have happened? No you didn't!"

Nick recognized the voice, and saw his tiny grey rabbit standing just outside their office, the most angry glare the fox had ever seen crossing her features. He was pretty certain that the glare she was giving to whoever she was talking to would have even scared Buck Norris.

He couldn't help but grin as he continued listening, still feeling a bit woozy.

"I don't care what you thought...SHUT IT BOGO OR SO HELP ME I'LL SHOVE THAT HORN SO FAR UP..."

"Oooook, that's enough now Carrots," Nick chimed in, his eyes going wide as he figured out just _who_ she was yelling at. He clambered to his paws, stumbling a bit while walking wobbily to the door, using the nearby desk as a brace. Judy flinched when she heard Nick's voice, and her features softened considerably before she glared back at the Chief of Police, putting two fingers to her eyes, then pointing them at the large buffalo just as Nick made his way to the doorframe and leaned against it.

Just in the hallway, a mortified Bogo sheepishly grinned at Nick, before trudging off, his shoulders slumped while trudging slowly down the hall. Judy growled in frustration, before turning to Nick and before the fox knew it, she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so, so sorry Nick!" she said, squeezing even harder. "I shouldn't of hit you with that dart. I should have waited until I could see what was going on and..."

Nick tried to chuckle, but felt oddly unable to breathe as the bunnies hug became tighter.

"Judy...I need...air," the fox gasped. The rabbit launched herself backwards, holding her paws to her mouth while apologizing profusely.

"It's ok, Carrots," Nick stated, breathing in deeply, glad to be able to do so again. He knew he would regret what he said next. "I know that was amazing to watch you rip Bogo apart like that, but, you do know this was all my idea, right?"

Judy looked up at him, "I know," she whispered, then in a blur, Nick felt himself being tackled backwards, the air being knocked out of him as Judy's small form slammed into his stomach with enough force to cause him to tumble to the ground.

" _That's_ for making me think you were kidnapped!" she yelled, stepping on top of the fox's chest, causing him to groan. She grabbed his tie, kneeling down on top of him before slamming her lips into his in a deep and passionate kiss. Nick felt his mind melting at the deepness of the kiss, though it ended just as rapidly as it began as Judy pulled away.

"And _that_ was for being both brave and stupid enough to want to surprise me anyways for my birthday with something like this."

Nick chuckled. "Maybe I should plan more things like this then."

"Don't even think about it."

Nick looked at the smile on Judy's face and quickly nodded his head. "Sure thing. There is _one_ more surprise though for you."

Judy's ears perked up. "And what would _that_ be?"

"Check the large drawer at the bottom of your desk," the fox said, standing up and brushing off his uniform as the rabbit wandered over to the drawer, pulling it open slowly before looking in.

"Ohh, Nickkkkk," she cried, reaching inside the drawer and pulling out a grey stuffed rabbit with black tipped ears in a full ZPD uniform, then reached back inside to pull out a red fox in its own ZPD uniform, loose tie, smirk and all. "These are..."

"Adorable?" Nick offered, as Judy quickly nodded her head, hugging both of them tightly.

"And that's not all they are," Nick stated, putting his hands forward as if asking to hold them. Judy acquiesced and handing him the stuff toys, only for Nick to hold them across and facing each other in both of his paws.

"Now, the special thing about these two, are if you put them close to each other when they face one another..." he pushed the two stuffed animals together until they were a few inches apart, then, to Judy's amazement, the noses of each stuffed animal leaned in until they touched, making it appear like they were kissing.

"Magnets." Nick stated, wiggling his eyebrows while Judy brought her paws up over her mouth to cover her smile. Nick went to hand them back to the rabbit, who brought them together herself until the toys 'kissed'. "This is beautiful...thank you Nick."

"You're welcome, Carrots," Nick replied. "Though I have to say, as amazing as these are, they don't hold a candle to the real thing."

Judy giggled as Nick leaned in, cupping Judy's cheeks softly in one paw as he kissed her gently on the nose.

"Happy Birthday, Judy," he stated, leaning out of the kiss.

The rabbit could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, and brought the stuffed animals up to hide it, causing Nick to laugh.

"Alright, Fluff. Enough of that, time for some Carrot cake brought in all the way from Bunnyburrow."

Judy's eyes widened, "You didn't..." she gasped, only for Nick to nod.

"Yep, only your second most favorite fox is a good enough baker to bake anything for my Carrots for her birthday. It came in just before you arrived and is in the break room. Now let's go before Benji eats the whole thing."

Judy watched as Nick sidled out of the room, his steps still a bit sloppy from the effects of the tranquilizer. Judy watched him disappear, then looked back at the two stuffed animals in her paws. She brought them together, smiling as their muzzles touched, and placed them together on her desk before hopping off after her partner.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 69**

 **Judy: 76**

* * *

 **AN: So, why did I write a birthday chapter? Well, because it is my own birthday today! Woot woot! And as such, I decided to give you an extra chapter yesterday, as well as this one today as birthday gifts from me, to you, in celebration of today.**

 **But wait! There's more! Bearmauls and I even managed to finish writing the next chapter of, "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox," as an extra bonus gift for all of you! So you all get three presents as my gifts to you on my birthday. Woohoo!**

 **I'm off to go to work on my birthday -_-, but I hope you all enjoy this Birthday chapter! Now have an awesome day!**

 **PPS: Also, you might remember a few characters from the Bunnyburrow arc here (Harold, Jessica, etc). Well, you're about to see more of them, as they'll be making appearances soon in my other story, "Always" as in that one, Nick and Judy are now off to Bunnyburrow! Woohoo! So for more in depth chapters about the burrows, more craziness with Jessica, and adorable creepiness from Harold, head on over there and follow the story, as those chapters are coming up shortly! Woot woot!**


	63. The Hunt: A Documentary

**Chapter 64 The Hunt: A Documentary**

 **Written by Cookboss88**

* * *

 _The city, the classic habitat of today's study. In it, if you look carefully, you can notice all sorts of mammalian life, living their lives as calmly as any of them can._

 _Ah, it appears as if we have already found the subject of today's documentary._

 _Here we have the modernized red fox, uncommonly known as the Vulpes Vulpes, in his natural habitat. Notice how his forepaw clicks away at his cellular device; eyes bored, posture unhealthy, slouched, tail swishing languidly to and fro. Though despite how he holds himself now, he is rather famished, and is hankering for a cricket burger. Modernized as he is, years of evolution have now been repressed. He does not have a need to chase, hunt, or scavenge for food, he merely has to stand up and purchase it from an establishment of his choosing._

 _Although, along with being modernized with the provisions just handed to him, he has evolved or rather, devolved, into a lowly couch potato. Far too lazy to even get on his paws and walk to the aforementioned establishment. Ergo, he chooses to sit back and let his hunger pass._

 _So now, as he sits on his couch, clicking away at his device, he barely even notices the door to his home open slowly. None the wiser, he does not know that a huntress is on the prowl._

 _All is quiet in his natural habitat, as it should be, the only sound that the red vulpine can hear is a cacophony of clicks from the keypad of his device._

 _The grey huntress creeps, anticipating the outcome of her hunt._

 _Slowly, silently, paw meets wood._

 _One of the floorboards appears to have creaked under-paw, causing our huntress to stare down at the offending board._ _Such are the dangers of the modern, civilized hunt._

 _The huntress stops._

 _The red vulpine's ear flicks, yet he doesn't move. Barely even acknowledging the sound._ _It appears as if he is quite oblivious to the fate that awaits him._

 _The huntress proceeds again, cautiously, as she slinks forward._

 _Inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter, she creeps low, distance between her prey shrinking with every step._

 _She stops as soon as she places herself behind the couch, the natural resting place of her prey. Reaching into her pocket, it was time to set up the trap. Our huntress is clever, it would appear, and seems to relish in manipulating her prey._

 _It seems as if a buzz from his cellular device catches the fox's attention. A message from his mate perhaps?_

 **Hey there, foxy :)**

The fox cocks his head upon reading the rather flirtatious message. Grunting to himself, he proceeds to encode a reply. Let us take a closer look upon their conversation...

 _ **Where have you been? I thought we were gonna watch a movie?**_

 **Oh you know me, I was just taking a walk. It's kinda nice outside.**

 _ **Where are you?**_

 **Wouldn't you like to know? ;)**

 _ **Carrots stop playing around. Come here already.**_

 **What if I don't want to?**

The vulpine smils.

 _ **Then I have no choice but to go outside and hunt you down, but instead of eating you I'll just give you a kiss or two... Or three... four... five... How many times I want. You love my kisses already, admit it.**_

 **And forfeit our little bet? I don't think so slick. You males and your promises.**

 _The fox cocks his head once again._

 _ **Promises? What are you talking about?**_

 **You say you're gonna go out and hunt me down when you don't even know where I am. Dumb fox ;)**

 _ **Silly bunny, I always know where you are.**_

 **Well that's just unfortunate**.

 _The wary fox muttered a sound of confusion. Something seems to have rattled him. And it would seem that before he could even form another reply upon his cellular device, his mate, beats him to it._

 **Because if you always know where then you probably know that...**

 **I...**

 **Am...**

 **Right...**

 _Then it merely trails off. The cryptic message spooks our wary vulpine. He eyes the message for a moment._

 _The huntress strikes. Leaping out of her hiding place, growling a battle cry:_

"Behind you!"  
 _  
_ _The fox screams, but it is too late for the modernized Vulpes Vulpes. Overcome by a grey blur, helpless to even think of deflecting the onslaught._

 _Thus, the modernized red fox, has fallen to his fate...the huntress bringing forth the fox's untimely demise:_

 _A well aimed, passionate kiss to the fox's lips._

 _The helpless canine struggles at first, then slowly seems to succumb to the warmth and feeling of a body pinning him down in place. He stops moving altogether, accepting his fate in the paws of the grey huntress._

 _The vulpine may have lost, but for the strong and agile Oryctolagus cuniculus, a day, any day in fact, where she conquers over her prey, is a triumphant one. She appears to relish the spoils of her successful hunt, her eyes gleaming her victory._

 _The grey rabbit rises from her prey's mouth, severing their connection. She smiles down at the flustered Vulpes Vulpes._

"So, movie?"

 _The red fox nods once. A reaction in which he could only manage to think of doing. His eyes wide. His fur puffed and bristled beyond comprehension. And his libido... disturbed, and unsurprisingly, heated and bothered._

 _He merely stares as his mate plants another kiss upon his wet nose. One may mistake this a rather adorable way of showing affection. But quite truthfully, that is his mate's way of showing him that she had won today's wager._

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 69**

 **Judy: 78**

* * *

 **AN: And cut there!** **  
** **Hey there Zootopia fans! CookBoss88 here! :)** **  
** ***Looks around* So... This is what it feels like to write for a story that wasn't written by me. Honestly it feels wonderful to contribute to things like this. I thank Cimar for giving me this wonderful opportunity. I don't have anything else to say right now and I'm not the type of person to shamelessly plug. So I'll just the honourable author to do it for me.** **  
** **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this Natgeo/Animal planet themed chapter. :)**

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed CookBoss88's documentary here. He did a fantastic job with it, and I hope all of you check out his stories, as they are quite good. Have a great day everyone! And thank you all for the birthday wishes yesterday, it really made my day a lot better with having to work, especially as I read them on my break, as well as hearing "Try Everything over the radio at work. A good day indeed so thank you all for that! Also, this story has passed 350k views! 1043 followers and 1173 reviews and 718 favs! Thank you so much! Only need to get those favs up past 1k now. XD**

 **Until tomorrow! Ciao!**


	64. The Wizard of Baaaaa's Part I

**Title: The Wizard of Baaaaa's part1**

 **Written by: PullTogether**

* * *

Judy sounded flustered as she spoke a little louder than usual. "Nick, just cram that little pointy thing into the hole already."

Nick sat on the floor of Judy's apartment, mouth agape, while Bucky and Pronk laughed on the other side of the wall. A sly grin stole across his face and he waggled his eyebrows. "I'll have you know, there's nothing little about-"

Judy interrupted him when she dropped the half of the bookcase she was holding. "I swear, if you finish that sentence, you're going to be one dead fox." Bucky and Pronk laughed again, one of them guffawing so hard that Judy could hear him snorting as he gasped for air.

She pounded on the wall. "And you two over there… shut up!"

Nick looked quizzically at Judy. "Carrots, it's ok. It's just a bookcase."

"Yeah, a bookcase we've been putting together for over an hour now."

Nick stood up and patted Judy on the head. "I think you're just getting hangry."

Judy brushed his paws away. "Hangry?"

"Yeah, you know… so hungry that it makes you angry."

Judy tried to hide her smile. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed. "I haven't gone food shopping yet this week, so there's nothing to eat here. I thought all that food I bought would have lasted longer..." She brightened. "Wait, I can pick something up from that deli that just opened around the corner."

"Sounds great. I'll have the shelves done by the time you get back. Here, let me give you some cash..." He patted down his pants pockets. "Darn, wouldn't you know it? I must have forgotten my wallet."

Judy rolled her eyes before she yanked the door open. "Whatever, Slick Nick."

She slammed the door and Nick flinched before he heard Pronk speak. "Dude, don't you know not to tease rabbits when they're hangry?"

Judy was surprised to see how late it was already. The street was bathed in the golden light from the sunset behind her as she made her way to the deli. Judy entered and looked at the menu. She was excited to see one of her favorites, a carrot and sprout sandwich. Except… she counted the cash she had, and it wasn't enough to get that and something for Nick too. She looked for a less expensive option and grumbled to herself, "You're such a cheapskate sometimes, Nick." A sly grin spread across her face when the raccoon came to take her order. "I'll take two number threes. And can you put onions on one?" After the raccoon nodded, Judy said, "Make that extra chopped onions, ok?"

When Judy came back to her apartment, Nick beamed and waved his arms at the bookcase. "Tada! See? I got it put together."

Judy looked skeptically at the bookcase as Nick picked up a large book from the pile on her desk. He pointed at a picture of the green sheep adorning the cover. " _The Wizard of Baaaaas_. Seriously? Isn't this a kid's book?"

Judy looked annoyed as she grabbed the book out of his hands. "It's a classic." She dropped it on the top of the bookcase, which swayed dangerously. "Look! It's still not put together right."

Nick rolled his eyes. "It's fine for now. I'm starving, so let's eat first and then we'll fix it afterward.

Judy smirked and handed Nick his sandwich before she sat on the floor next to the bookcase.

Nick started to take a bite of his sandwich before he sniffed it suspiciously and made a face. He lifted the bread and looked inside. "Ugh. You mean bunny, you know I hate onions. Great, now I'm hangry too, and I need to go get another sandwich."

Judy snickered, until Nick put the sandwich on her desk and started to walk towards the door. "Aww, I'm sorry, Nick. Here, we can pick the onions off, or you can just have mine." She started to get up as he stormed out the door. "Wait, you had your wallet all this-"

He slammed the door behind him and the bookcase collapsed, causing the large book to fall off and bonk Judy on the head.

She fell on the floor in a heap. Bucky called out, "What was that? Judy?"

But Judy didn't stir until many hours later when she woke up as sunlight streamed through the window. She rubbed her head and looked at the broken bookcase. Judy grumbled to herself. "You dumb fox and your terrible shelf building skills." She checked her phone, but there were no texts from Nick. She started to type an apology before she noticed the time.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, I'm late for work!"

* * *

Judy ran into Nick outside the break room as he walked towards the lobby. She tapped her foot and looked at him angrily. "Why didn't you call me?"

He smiled and sipped his coffee. "I didn't realize it was my job to wake you up so you'd be on time."

She hopped up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Nick looked surprised, putting a paw up to the cheek she had kissed and Judy said, "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Before Nick could answer, the unmistakable loud bellow of Chief Bogo could be heard. "Officer Hopps, in my office!"

Nick grinned. "Oooohhh, guess you're in trouble for missing roll call." Judy glared at him before she left to go see the Chief.

Nick managed to dodge Judy for the rest of the day. She finally cornered him in their office right before their shift was over.

Nick gave her a sly look. "About earlier… I know I have quite an effect on bunnies, but what was up with that kiss in the lobby?"

Judy grinned. "You like that?" She grabbed his tie, pulling him down so she could put her paws on either side of his face and plant a big kiss on his lips.

Nick looked shocked and pulled away. "Judy! What's gotten into you?"

Judy froze, puzzled by Nick's sudden serious demeanor. Before she could say anything, Clawhauser paged Nick through his desk phone. "Hey, Nick? There's someone at the front desk waiting for you."

Nick spoke quickly. "Look, we can talk about this later, but I gotta go." He sprinted for the door, leaving Judy speechless and confused. Why was he acting so weird? Was he messing with her because he was still angry?

Ten minutes later, as Judy came out of the second floor bathroom, she heard Clawhauser speaking in the lobby. "Aww Nick, you two make such an adorable couple. Who would have thought a fox and a bunny would look so cute together?"

Judy grinned. Finally, she would find out what stupid game Nick was playing. She sprinted to the mezzanine and looked down into the lobby just in time to see her sister Jessica kiss Nick before they walked towards the exit, arm in arm.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 69**

 **Judy: 80**

 **...**

 **Jessica: 1**

* * *

 **Author's note: PullTogether here, wheeee a cliffhanger! It's nice to work on something a little lighter than my usual stories. I couldn't resist writing one of these (well, technically two of them) since I'm finally done (for now?) working on my own stories. Oh and I don't know if Nick hates onions or not, but I hate them, so now I guess Nick does too.**

 **AN: Oh boy...look who's back! I wonder where this will go in Part II tomorrow? Also, thank you all for your birthday wishes and it seems you all really enjoyed those plushies as part of that chapter. Who thinks that Disney should make them? *throws money at Disney* Anywho, Part II is coming tomorrow!**


	65. The Wizard of Baaaaa's Part II

**Chapter 65: The Wizard of Baaaaas, part 2**

 **Written by: PullTogether**

 **AN: New poll up on my profile page on which story you'd like me to start up after finishing "One Hundred Kisses". Go check it out! ;)**

* * *

Judy's jaw hung open. What in the world was going on? She ran down to the lobby and rushed to the exit, but she couldn't see Nick or Jessica anywhere.

She raced back to Clawhauser. "Why was Nick with my sister Jessica?"

"I don't know, he said you introduced him to her-"

She interrupted him when she frantically spoke. "Look, it doesn't matter, where did they go?"

"I think he said they were going out to eat."

"Where?" She jumped up on the counter and grabbed the cheetah's collar. "Where are they going-"

The cheetah interrupted her. "Why are you so upset, Judy? It was someplace new he hadn't tried… stop looking at me like that, I can't think when you look at me like that." Judy stopped glaring at the cheetah and let go of his collar before she hopped back onto the floor. Clawhauser brightened. "Oh, I remember. It was the Emerald City Cafe."

"Thanks! Bye Ben, I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she raced across the lobby.

Judy thought she saw Nick and Jessica kissing on the train, but stopped herself before she accosted the couple when she noticed they were both coyotes. They eyed her warily before she did an about face and sat down. She tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for the train to arrive at its destination. Judy realized she should try texting Nick, but when she pulled out her phone she discovered that the battery was almost dead, so she turned it off.

She had to wait for a herd of rowdy sheep, their wool dyed green and them singing a catchy tune, to push their way onto the train, when she finally arrived at her stop. She practically sprinted to the cafe as rain started to fall from the gray storm clouds overhead. The cafe had large cheery windows open to the street, and everything was framed in green.

Judy barged through the front door and felt her heart flutter when she saw Nick and Jessica sitting at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. She flew past the surprised bear, who greeted her at the entrance, and skidded to a halt at Nick and Jessica's table. "There you are, Nick. Why didn't you wait to talk to me? And what are you doing here, Jessica?"

They both gave her surprised looks before Nick spoke. "What's up, Carrots? Everything ok? You seem really upset, maybe you want to join us?"

Jessica gave Judy an annoyed look. "She's probably just hangry."

"I AM NOT HANGRY!" Judy felt embarrassed when all the other diners stopped speaking and quietly stared at her.

It was during that moment that Judy noticed Nick and Jessica were holding paws. She stared at them, flabbergasted, frozen to the spot as she tried to decide what to do next while Nick and Jessica stared at her. She started to cry and turned to run back towards the front door, but she didn't notice the lion carrying a tray of food. She bumped into him and the tray crashed to the ground, splattering food everywhere and dousing Judy in brown gravy.

Completely humiliated, Judy grabbed her ears in frustration before sprinting out the front door into the pouring rain, completely ignoring the lion she ran into who was cowering in a corner from the rabbit.

Judy ran weeping through the pouring rain for several minutes, heedless of where she was going. She finally stopped running and stood under the awning of a darkened storefront to look down at the sorry state of her uniform. She wiped a wet paw across her eyes and shivered as she took stock of the situation. She decided she didn't want to ride the train with her uniform looking so messy, so she jogged the twelve blocks back to ZPD headquarters.

The rain slowed to a drizzle while Judy made her way down the deserted streets. When she finally arrived at headquarters, she was thankful that the lobby was empty, aside from the receptionist. Judy snuck past the tiger on duty and went into the locker room. She stripped off her uniform and tried to clean it as best she could. She knew it would need a good dry cleaning, but it wouldn't hurt to at least get the worst of the stains out. Mostly though she just wanted to do something to take her mind off of Nick.

She finally gave up and headed to the shower, where she cried while the water washed over her. After a long, tear-filled shower, Judy toweled off and went back out to her locker, only to find it empty. Her uniform, extra change of clothes… everything was gone. She tried to remain calm, her voice quivering uncertainly while she spoke.

"Very funny, whoever took my things. I reeeeeeally don't have the patience for this right now." She headed into the lobby and was surprised to find everyone there as if a new day had just started. They all turned to look at her, and she realized she didn't even have a towel on!

Judy freaked out, trying to cover her nakedness, when she heard Nick calling her name. She turned and saw him with Jessica, who said, "Wow Judy, forget something important before you came to work today?"

Judy panicked and started to run, the laughter behind her bringing her to tears. She dropped to the ground as the floor began shaking, her body being tossed about.

"Carrots..." she heard her name her body shook more on the trembling surface.

" _Carrots!"_

" _Judy!"_

Judy's eyes opened wide, taking in the form of Nick standing above her, who had finally managed to shake her awake.

"You had me worried there for a sec-"

Judy slapped Nick and moved to cover herself as she frantically looked around her.

Nick scowled, placing a paw over his cheek. "OW, what was that for?"

"That's for kissing my sister." She looked around at her apartment, slowly coming out of her post-dream haze and realizing she wasn't actually naked as Nick spoke again.

"What in the world are you-"

Judy smiled and pulled Nick in for a kiss." And that's for coming back to check on me and wake me up from that horrible dream." She relaxed and sat back against the wall next to the ruined bookcase, wincing as her head felt like it was ready to split in half.

Nick gave her a puzzled look. "Carrots, I think we need to get your head checked out."

"Nick, really I'm… whoa." She gasped when Nick picked her up and set her on her feet.

He put his paws on her shoulders as if he thought she might fall over. "Seriously, I mean it. Are you ok to walk? Should I call an ambulance?"

"I'm fine, sheesh." Judy saw how worried Nick was, so she added, "Ok, you're right. I should get my head examined… especially since I put up with you all the time."

Nick frowned. "Let me see your head." He squinted, cupping her head and carefully planting a kiss right next to the bump, then winked at her before she spoke.

"Seriously? You're kissing me right now?"

"What? I just wanted to kiss it all better."

Judy scrunched up her face. She heard gagging noises from the other side of the wall, followed by quiet snickers.

A small smile played across Nick's muzzle. "So, about this dream you had…"

Pronk's voice could be heard through the wall. "Yeah, tell us about this dream you had."

Judy frowned and looked at the wall. "If we're going to go to the clinic, we better go now."

Nick nodded before she dragged him out the front door.

"Aww, you scared her away-" Judy slammed the door and locked it before Bucky could finish speaking. She turned to look up at Nick.

"I really am fine, you know, so we don't-"

Nick crossed his arms and interrupted her. "Don't make me pick you up and drag you to the clinic, because I will." Judy blushed while she thought about Nick picking her up and carrying her, and the fox grinned. "Besides, now you can tell me about your dream without constant interruptions from the Bucky and Pronk show."

They headed out into the dark evening, walking by the light of the moon. Nick wrapped his arm around Judy. "Just making sure you don't fall down." After a few minutes, he bent down to nuzzle and kiss her ear.

Judy blushed and tried not to laugh as she scolded him. "Are you seriously taking advantage of my wounded state to catch up on the bet?"

"I'd never do that, Fluff. I just wanted to move your ear with my muzzle to get a better look at that bump on your head."

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you about my dream unless you quit kissing me. Besides, I'm still mad at you for the bookcase." She gulped when she saw the hurt look on his face. She looked down at the ground. "I am sorry about the onions on the sandwich, though."

"I'm really sorry too. I feel really bad that you got hurt because of me."

Judy stopped walking so she could give him a hug. She started to sneak in a kiss, but Nick caught her and pulled her close, their lips meeting passionately for several seconds before they slowly drew apart.

Judy giggled as Nick spoke. "Nice try, sly bunny." They continued walking and Nick said, "Was your bad dream about us?"

Judy nodded and leaned against Nick. "Yeah. I'll tell you about it, once my head clears a bit."

They arrived at the nearly empty station and made their way to a bench to wait for the train. Judy slowly started to tell Nick about the dream. She continued as the train arrived and they boarded. He listened quietly until she got to the end.

Judy looked sad, her ears drooping against her neck as she leaned against Nick. He gently stroked her ears with one paw. "That was a pretty wild dream. So tell me about the last part again…" She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised slightly. "You were naked in the lobby? You know what they say about dreams." He waggled his eyebrows and started to speak when Judy punched him in the arm. "Ow… Hey now, I'm just trying to help you dig into all those repressed fantasies… " She tried to hide her smile as she threatened to punch him again. Nick shied away and laughed nervously. "Ok, ok… I don't want to have to see the doctor too."

Judy looked like she might start to cry again. "I can't imagine you with someone else, especially Jessica."

Nick smiled at her and pulled her close. "I promise you, there isn't any _bunny_ else." Judy chuckled and rolled her eyes while Nick smirked at his own joke.

Just after Judy closed her eyes and settled against Nick, he shook her. "Uhh, Carrots… you aren't gonna believe this."

She opened her eyes and they both stared, mouths hanging open, as a flock of sheep with their wool dyed green crowded into the train car, singing what was a familiar and now haunting tune to Judy. Nick and Judy looked at each other before they broke down and laughed.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 72**

 **Judy: 80**

Kiss count Dream Explanation

Nick: 69 (+3)

Judy: 80 (+2) Dream kisses don't count, only the kisses in this chapter. ;)

* * *

 **Author's note: PullTogether again, it was a blast writing this! I hope you liked reading these two**

 **chapters (and if you did, I hope you'll read and comment on my stories too!) I can't wait for more**

 **ongoing adventures of Nick and Judy.**

 **AN: You heard PullTogether? Now after leaving a review here, head on over to their stories and read them as they are quite good! And thank you PullTogether for contributing these two wonderful chapters. :) And if you have been liking this story so far, hit that "fav" button and let me know in a review what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. Only about two or so weeks left in the story I believe, and they are now over 75% finished with their kisses! It's neck and neck, so who is going to win?**

 **Find out, by tuning in next time for the next episode of... _ONE HUNDRED KISSES!_**


	66. Track Stars

**Chapter 66: Track Stars**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

* * *

The Moorbush Stadium was one of the centerpieces of St. Zoo University. A vast, all-modern arena that seated over five thousand and had hosted many past tournament games and championships, it housed an artificial turf hockey field, a playing field and a 400-meter racetrack. And on this crisp, clear weekend morning there were only two occupants in the whole stadium: Judy Hopps, who was running her thrice-weekly laps in order to stay in shape, and Nick Wilde, who for perhaps the first time ever, had accepted one of her invitations for him to join her. And so far, she was less than impressed with his performance. She slowed down to a halt, waiting for him to catch up.

"Come on Nick, keep up! If you were running after Duke Weaselton right now, you'd have lost him after thirty seconds!"

Nick panted up to her, dressed in a navy blue track suit, panting heavily. Nick was a decent runner in his own right, but he didn't have near her stamina.

"I'll have you know, Carrots, that I know all of Duke's old haunts and hideouts," he gasped for breath. "So even if I did lose him in pursuit, I'm sure I could find him elsewhere. Besides, you know that I'm not at my peak hours in the morning; dusk is more my natural time."

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt you could outrun me even if we were running at dusk and you were drinking coffee out of one of those party helmets with cup-holders attached." Judy retorted with a smile.

"Hey, I'll have you know that we foxes were outrunning rabbits centuries before we evolved! We just… fell out of practice, that's all."

"I'm betting all the bug burgers and fried crickets haven't helped either…"

Nick laughed, or in this case, more like wheezed. "Whatever, Carrots. You may be a bunny, but you're still probably dealing with the fastest fox in all of Zootopia. I didn't pass the academy by being the slowest in the class, you know."

Judy eyed the long track ahead of them, and her violet eyes glimmered. She was still ahead in their bet, but this looked like an easy opportunity to put a few extra points between them…

"Alright fast fox, then I challenge you to a race! The first one to make the hundred-meter dash wins!"

Nick's eyes widened a little, but otherwise he maintained his composure. "And the stakes?"

"I'll make it easy on you – two kisses."

"Two? You sure don't sound very confident about your chances of winning. What about four?"

"Ohh – you wanna make this interesting?" Judy laughed. "Let's make it a full five then, hmm? What do you say, Nick?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, definitely liking the sound of that. "You mean… I could get five in today, without any effort?"

Judy laughed. "Oh, this will take effort for you to get those kisses still, and that's assuming you beat me, Slick Nick, which is NOT gonna happen!"

Nick waved that off. "Whatever, I accept. Shall we race now, or would you like a quick breather first?"

"Oh, now of course!"

The pair walked to the start of the hundred-meter line, and bent down into the starting position. "Alright, Carrots: on three… two…one…"  
Then Nick suddenly glanced up behind Judy, a puzzled look on his face. "Huh, I wonder what that guy wants."

"What guy?" Judy turned her head, no one was there, she turned her head back, and Nick was suddenly fifteen yards down the track and sprinting fast.

"NIIICKKK!" She tore after him, zooming at full speed, sprinting like she had never raced before. Nick glanced behind him, his eyes widening in shock as he saw Judy just feet behind him. With only a few meters to go, and Judy just right behind him. Judy's eyes gleamed with the thought of victory as she caught up tot he fox, about to pass him, when the fox's tail brushed her face, obscuring her vision.

"What the...?" Judy fumbled, nearly tripping in her sudden blindness, before the tail disappeared in front of her, her partner whooping out a cry of victory, his arms thrown in the air.

Judy just stood on the track, glaring at him, for several seconds, before she marched across the finish line, her paws clenched at her sides.

"You dirty, rotten, cheating, sly…"

"…But handsome fox?" Nick finished with a grin. "Now Carrots, is it really my fault that you're a gullible bunny, falling for the same trick twice?"

" 'Twice'? When…" Then Judy remembered: the very day she had met Nick, he had caused her to look away for barely a second, only for her to see him twenty-odd yards away without having made a sound. She slapped her face in exasperation.

"We were supposed to start TOGETHER!"

"Show me where it says that in the rulebook."

"What rulebook? There is no rulebook! This was just a simple race!"

"Well, if there is no rulebook, and you didn't declare any terms or close any loopholes before we started, then I didn't break any rules. Therefore, I win."

Judy growled, and then her eyes widened as realization struck her. "Wait, on the track before – I've seen you run faster and longer than that… You WANTED me to make that bet!"

Nick gave her his cockiest smile. "In the immortal words of that renowned pawpsicle entrepreneur, and your lovable boyfriend I might add, Nicholas P. Wilde: it's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Judy grumbled curses under her breath for a moment, and then slowly realized that beneath her indignation she was also rather impressed.

"Well, I should give credit where it's due Nick, that actually was a pretty impressive dash. Where did you learn to run like that?"

"High school track team, Carrots: Flash and I were on it together. You remember Flash. And I did learn some things at the academy too of course, and even in my old line of work I had to make a quick getaway once in a while..."

"Wait – Flash the _SLOTH_ was on your track team?"

"Oh yeah – our school district had an all-inclusive policy so every team had to have at least one sloth on it. You should have seen ol' Flash though – he KILLED in the hundred-yard dash!"

"How long did it take him?"

"About three hours. But still, that was half the time of all the other sloth competitors! Of course, that might have been because they all stopped to take a nap along the way…"

He shook his head. "But that's ancient history. Now I do believe that five kisses are in order, in addition to whatever other opportunities that may come my way today. Boy, this will really help the dry spell I've been having lately…"

"Very well." Judy replied with a sigh, allowing the fox to peck her once on the top of her head before she hopped backwards with a grin. "But since we're playing this without rules, in order to get those kisses..." she backed away further, "...first you'll have to CATCH ME!" Judy tore down the field, right from under Nick's nose, woot-wooting and giggling all the way down the field. After several seconds of comprehension, and a rapid set of confused blinks, Nick figured out how to move his feet and raced after her, determined to claim his prize.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 73**

 **Judy: 80**

* * *

 **A/N: Fact of biology: for the most part foxes actually are faster than rabbits, but a rabbit's superior agility and ability to traverse rough terrain makes them still a difficult catch (depending on the species of course). On a side note, for those who don't remember running the track in high school, the average time for the hundred-yard dash is about 13 seconds. That should logically be quicker for a fox and a bunny, but if they were running on their hind legs… *Shrugs*. Anyway, Nick's story about being on the track team with Flash is actually canon – director Rich Moore confirmed it in one of his tweets.**

 **AAN: Ok, so I've had some questions about the kisses so far. The main one being, "Nick still has four kisses he hasn't claimed from 'x' chapter." That is correct, he still have those in the bank to use on any given day, and trust me, he's going to want to use them. Also, from the last chapter, some folks were confused about the kiss count there. Only the kisses in the second part counted, as the chapter before was all a dream. So Judy gained two kisses in the dream, but lost those since they weren't real. SO (+2-2=0), then after the dream, she kissed Nick once, he kissed her twice and they shared a kiss. So that is why the kiss count is where it is. Everyone good? Bad? Hungry? Hangry?**

 **Good.**

 **Now, until next time, well, ok...tomorrow. Ciao!**


	67. Too Many Papers

**Chapter 67: Too Many Papers**

 **Written by Blindstrike**

* * *

Nick sleepily sipped on his coffee while filling some documents. Actually not some, but a rather large pile of them. Nevertheless, he didn't allow a seemingly never-ending amount of work to overwhelm him. Instead of trying to hastily get rid of all the forms, the fox pretended that he was having a good time and that he was doing this to relax. The hot coffee he sipped helped him not to fall asleep while doing so. With each sip came an annoying noise and a certain bunny just could _not_ take it anymore.

"Nick, could you _please_ stop doing that?"

The fox turned on his computer chair to face his fluffy partner. "Stop with what, Carrots?" He asked, confused; he was not aware that he was doing something that could potentially agitate his partner.

"The sounds you make while drinking your coffee. They're _annoying_ , especially when you have sensitive ears like mine."

Nick didn't know what to say to that. Was his drinking really loud enough to annoy her? Before he managed to even form an answer in his head, a 'wilde' idea suddenly appeared in his slick mind. He waved his tail and put on his usual smirk.

"Oh, okay Fluff Butt. I won't do it again, I promise." He turned back to his table as he said it. Judy did too for a brief moment until it hit her.

"What did you just call me?"

Judy's voice had a murderous tone to it, but Nick didn't even flinch. He knew exactly what he was doing. "What do you mean? Is calling you 'Fluff' prohibited from now on or something?"

Judy squint her eyes. "No, but calling me a Fluff Butt is."

Nick cocked his head a little while lowering one eyebrow and raising the other. "Ahem...Carrots? I'm pretty sure that nothing like that ever escaped from my muzzle."

"And I'm pretty sure I heard you say it, Slick. I have these," Judy pointed at her ears, "for a reason, you know."

"And I," Nick put a paw on his chest, "don't want to get killed by a certain bunny officer. So no, I didn't say anything like that. Having big ears doesn't mean that you automatically hear everything correctly," Now the fox was the one who looked irritated, burrowing his eyebrows and giving Judy an annoyed look. "If you want to think that I said it, then please, be my guest. But now, let me finish my work, Carrots."

Nick turned back to his table as soon as he finished, leaving his partner surprised by his reaction. Judy closed her muzzle, realizing it was ajar. She then turned back to her work, suddenly feeling a bit down.

"Dumb bunny." She whispered to herself. ' _Maybe he really didn't say it. Or maybe he is just tired from all of this paperwork and it escaped his mouth without him noticing it. After all, he never liked this part of the job, plus you yourself are already getting pretty tired of this._ _You should apologize to him._ ' Judy nodded at the thought, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ni-"

Srrrrrrp!

Judy stiffened and her ears shot up, nearing the ceiling of their office. "Nick!" She yelled at her partner giving him another murderous glare.

"O-oh. Sorry Carrots. I got too engrossed by the papers and totally forgot about this," The fox held up a paper cup so she could see it, while not turning to face her. "I won't do it again."

Judy watched him for a little while before she again started paying attention to the enormous amount of bureaucratic work on her desk. She took a deep breath to regain her focus. Using her carrot-like pen, she started to fill out dotted areas on the documents or write 'X' into certain boxes. She was getting back to it pretty quickly as her paw moved faster with each filled document. Well, at least until...

Srrrrrrrrrp!

"NICK!" The rabbit shouted while simultaneously slamming her fist against the table. She waited a second, but her partner didn't respond. "Nick?"

Srrrrrrrrrrrrp!

A grimace of utter destruction appeared on Judy's face. "That's it." The rabbit whispered through her gritted teeth and she hopped off of her chair. She made her way to the other side of the room where her partner, who apparently had a death wish, sat.

"What is your problem Nick?!" She asked him with a raised voice, her clenched fists resting on her sides.

Nothing. No reply, no answer, no anything. Judy started to get even angrier, thumping her foot as a result. 'Why is he ignoring me?'

"Nick!"

The fox suddenly turned to her and then swiftly turned back to his table desk.

Judy stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened. She reached with one of her paws and touched her forehead. 'Did he just kiss me?!'

Nick spied Judy with the corner of his eye. The rabbit was fuming with an anger unlike ever before. 'Good,' he thought to himself, ' _Sorry Judy, but I absolutely CANNOT allow you to win this bet. Not only I wouldn't be able to live with myself after that, but a certain Buffalo Butt would stab me with his horns if I lost.'_

"Are you listening to me, Nicholas Piberius Wilde?!"

Nick turned to his beloved bunny. She was in the same posture as before, but she somehow managed to look even angrier than a few second ago.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry Carrots. I don't know what got into me. Maybe I'm just too tired to think. Can you forgive me?" The fox looked at her with slightly blood-shot eyes and a genuinely tired and guilty expression.

It didn't take Judy too much effort to calm down, looking at her tired boyfriend. 'He's so dumb...yet so cute.' Nick leaned forward to hug her and she gladly accepted his embrace until suddenly... 'H-he-he... HE KISSED ME AGAIN!' This time Judy would show no mercy. The fox was out of luck. She wanted to part away from the hug and murder him then and there when...

"I love you, Officer Judy Hopps." Those six word that escaped the fox's muzzle immediately slayed the angry beast that raged within her.

Judy's eyes widened, her mouth ajar once again. She was at a loss for words. 'I'm such a dumb bunny. Nick just wants some comfort and I almost scolded him for it.' The rabbit hugged her fox tighter. "I love you too, you insufferable dummy."

They both stayed in their loving embrace for a while, rubbing their furry faces against each other. When finally Judy decided to break from the hug and suggest that they finish their work as soon as possible and get home, Nick grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. Judy allowed herself to let the fox's tenderness carry her away from reality and her thoughts.

Almost a minute passed before the kiss ended and the two mammals parted, still holding each others' paws.

"Well Slick, are you so tired that you already forgot that we promised Bogo not to fool around in work?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"No, I didn't. But how would old Buffalo Butt find out anyway? And we are also on overtime, so we basically are off-duty. "

"Oh, you dumb fox."

" _Your_ dumb fox." Nick smiled back as this time, Judy leaned in for another kiss.

Bogo was watching a monitor screen in his office that showed a room in which two of his best officers were supposed to be working. Well, they were, but on something other else than police work.

The chief of the Zootopia police force was watching them with an indifferent expression on his face. 'Well, at least they are not causing chaos in the entire building. Plus, Wilde is finally doing something to win their stupid little bet...' Bogo sighed, turning the screen off. 'Why can't they just date like normal mammals?' A smile appeared on buffalo's face. He was happy for them, even though they sometimes caused him headaches. But of course, he wouldn't admit that, just like he wouldn't admit that he spied on them...

A big smile plastered on her face, Judy finished the last form, signing it with a satisfying swipe of her pen. She spun on her chair, wanting to announce to her partner that she had finished and that she was going home when a thought formed in her mind. With how cute Nick looked when he was tired, how tender his kisses were, and how warm and calming the touch of his paws was. How nice his smell was and...

The rabbit stopped herself before she started to drool. She took in a deep breath and then spoke, "Nick?"

The fox turned to her with a questioning expression on his muzzle. "Yes, Carrots?"

"Would...do you..." Judy stuttered. ' _Oh, sheesh! Just spit it out you dumb bunny!_ ' The foxes kisses seem to have been affecting her mind tonight a little _too_ well. "Would you maybe want to watch a movie together at my place after we are done here?

A grin bigger than usual cut through his face. "Would I like to do that? No, no I wouldn't." Judy's ears quickly drooped, but Nick continued, "Would I _love_ to do that? Yes, yes I would."

Nick wasn't smiling only in reality, but in his mind too. His plan worked out better than he expected. _'Who is a sly hustler? Me. I'm a sly hustler.'_

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 76**

 **Judy: 81**

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was written by Blindstrike! So give him so props for his chapter. :) I wonder how their movie night will go, and what they will end up watching? Should be good!**


	68. Movie Night Surprise

**Chapter 68: Movie Night Surprise**

First Half written by Blindstrike

* * *

Nick sat on the small bed in Judy's apartment, eating popcorn and looking at his clever bunny sitting on the ground. Judy was surrounded by DVDs, reading their titles and trying to bring her dumb fox to finally pick one.

"What about Zootopia's Mightiest Mammals?" Judy asked, her tone a little bit irritated by this point. So far, Nick said had said no to every movie she'd suggested.

"Too flashy. I'm not really in the mood for some cliché hero drama," he said nonchalantly, throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

The rabbit's ears drooped dangerously and her eyes almost became a thin line as she squinted them. "Nick," She stared at the fox with the DVD still in her paw.

"Yes, Carrots?" The fox replied slyly, enjoying Judy's angry state, even though it made him slightly nervous. He tried not to play her Judy's nerves too often, but it was hard not to sometimes as Judy looked just too cute when she was fuming with anger.

Not that he would ever tell her that; Nick still very much enjoyed being alive.

"Pick something or I'll choose for you," was Judy's annoyed response.

"Alright, I'll chose." The fox smiled before throwing another handful of popcorn into his mouth and crunching it while simultaneously attempting to make a mocking smile on his muzzle. "Just so we don't have to sit through another rom-com."

Nick quickly swallowed the last bits of food, wiping his muzzle before climbing down on the ground to sit next to his bunny. "Hmm, let's see then." He started to look through all the DVDs that were lying on the ground in front of him. The fox himself didn't quite understand why he was so picky today. He knew he wanted to watch a movie, but he wanted it to be something special. Right after the thought crossed his mind, his eyes glanced upon one particular disk.

"Let's watch this one!"

Judy looked over Nick's shoulder to see what he finally picked. She frowned in confusion when she read the title. "Didn't you say that you don't like cliché horror movies, Nick?"

"Yes, I did." Nick replied, wiggling his tail in excitement.

"Then why did you pick this one?" Judy asked, trying to understand Nick's reasoning.

"Because Nightmare on Elephant Street isn't cliché, it is a classic. And I also hadn't see it in years." Nick truly wanted to see this movie again. He could still remember when he saw it for the first time as a little kit. He was so frightened, yet so amazed. "Should I-"

 _"Eeek!_ "

Nick winced, his shoulders arching as the rabbit yelped loudly. The fox slowly turned his head to Judy's blushing face. "What was that, Carrots?" He asked, a confused expression plastered on his face.

Judy tried to sound composed, but she couldn't hide her slight embarrassment. "You…tickled my feet with your tail." She almost whispered her reply.

Nick cocked his head at Judy, a questioning expression on his face. "And you never told me you were ticklish? Why Carrots, I have to say I'm disappointed. That should have been the first thing you mentioned to me about you when we started dating." He put a paw on his chest while making a sad face.

The rabbit frowned, yet a slight blush could be seen on her face. "Why would I ever tell you that?"

Nick smile immediately turned into a massive, evil grin. "Yes Carrots, you are right. I should have figured it out a _long_ time ago," Nick somehow managed to make his smile look even more sinister.

"Nick?" Judy asked nervously as the expressions on her partner's face started to freak her out, "Are you-"

The rabbit was cut off by an orange blur that jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. To assure that she couldn't move too much, Nick sat in such a way that Judy's front paws were caught under his legs. "What are you doing, you dumb fox?!" She screamed at him, confused yet infuriated by his sudden change in behavior.

She really didn't want him to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Doing what I was supposed to do a long time ago, Carrots. Make this stupid little bunny scream like crazy and beg for mercy."

Yep, he was doing it...

"W-what do you-" Judy couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes shot wide open and a very loud laugh escaped her small muzzle.

Nick mercilessly tickled his cute bunny, that seemed to be unable to do anything other than cry out his name and shout for him to stop, as the fox was using both paws and his tail to their full extent in his merciless tickling attack. A few minutes passed before Nick finally decided that Judy had enough…at least for now.

"Now Carrots, I will let you go, but you have to promise me one thing: You won't try to do the same to me, deal?"

Judy, still panting as she tried to catch her breath, gave the fox her best death-glare. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde," she giggled. "As long as you keep your paws off me for the rest of the night, I will do the same."

Nick grinned. "Works for me, now let's seal the deal."

"And how would we do that, pray tell?" Judy asked, still panting slightly from the tickling attack.

"With a kiss of course," came the reply.

Nick lowered his head, while simultaneously moving off Judy while picking her up slightly. They met in the middle between them, Nick's lips pressing against Judy's in a marvelous kiss.

When he finally pulled away, to the annoyance of Judy it seemed as she reached out to pull him back in, Nick swiftly stood up with his tail wiggling behind him, expression on his face one of absolute satisfaction. "I think it's time to finally watch the movie, Carrots." He then offered his paw to the rabbit to help her stand up. She stretched her hand and accepted Nick's help.

* * *

They were sitting on the rabbit's tiny bed, Judy leaning on Nick's chest and eating popcorn from a bowl that rested on his lap, with Nick leaning against the wall behind him. The movie the pair was watching was already halfway done, and even with how frightening some of the scenes were, Nick couldn't help but feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

 _What time is it?_ Nick thought, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He yawned heavily as he looked at his device, seeing it was well past 11pm now. _Maybe I need a distraction..._

Nick flipped through several folders on his phone before finding the one he wanted, careful to pull the phone back and away to a point where if Judy looked, she wouldn't be able to see what was on the screen. He yawned again, turning his phone off before letting his paw slump to the bed as his eyelids decided they'd had enough and began closing once more.

It was nearing the end of the movie when Judy heard it, a slowly repeating pattern of breathing behind her. It stole her attention from the movie, and she turned to see Nick, fast asleep, behind her. She smiled, the movie forgotten as she took in the sleeping face of her fox. Somehow he looked even more handsome while sleeping. The way his left ear twitched in time with his breathing, or the slight upturned smile he currently had.

"I know it won't count but..."

Judy stood, careful not to move or awaken the dozing mammal, before placing a tender kiss upon the tip of his nose.

She giggled as his nose twitched, though he didn't otherwise stir. The doe shook her head, moving gently off the bed and turning the tv off. They'd have to finish it another time. A buzzing behind her caught her attention and she turned, looking at the phone in Nick's paw. She walked towards him, wondering who could be calling this late at night. Looking at the screen, she giggled softly, seeing a picture of an very irate Finnick leaping at the screen, with the caller ID, "Short Stuff ", appearing above his number. She reached for the phone, just as it finished buzzing.

"I guess he hung up," Judy murmured quietly, picking up the phone, and typing in Nick's passcode, she'd learned it by secretly watching him type it in so often she had it memorized, so she could turn the device off. Nick had a tough week, and she didn't want him to lose any precious sleep he could get by a random phone call at midnight. She pressed the last button of the code, and a window appeared on the screen.

The phone fell out of her paw.

Judy's eyes widened, staring at the screen on the phone, reading, and re-reading the notes above and below the picture that was centered on the screen. The doe stood there for nearly a full minute, stunned into silent inactivity.

She finally pulled herself from her wonderment and turned her attention to Nick, who was still sound asleep, that smile still on his face.

"No wonder why he's smiling," Judy whispered, looking at the phone's screen again as the light dimmed. Her mind was racing a thousand miles an hour as she stared at the picture again.

The phone's screen turned black. She quickly placed it back into his paw, then walked into the farthest corner of her room away from the fox and sat down, staring at him.

"So that's what this whole bet was all about."

The doe glanced down at her paw, then up towards Nick again, her eyes still wide in shock. A lone tear worked its way down her cheek, falling to the floor.

 _Oh my sweet, dear Nick..._

Judy hoped he would be asleep for a long time...

She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 77**

 **Judy: 81**

 **AN: So, this story was a half and half, first half by Blindstrike, second half by myself. I hope you enjoyed it and I wonder what shook up Judy so much that was on Nick's phone! I also have to wonder if Finnick knows that Nick assigned him the caller ID "Short Stuff". Anyone think he'll be mad about that if he finds out?**

 **AAN: Ok, just for clarification purposes. A female rabbit is called a doe, while a male rabbit is called a buck. And now you know. ;)**


	69. The Calm (or not)

**Chapter 69 The Calm...or not**

 **AN: Oh my...this was so fun to write! I'm still laughing. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Judy sat against the wall, staring at nothing, and everything, all at once. It had been nearly an hour since she had seen the picture on Nick's phone, and having her whole world flipped upside down in an instant.

She turned to gaze at the slumbering fox once more, yet unlike the dozens of times in the past hour, her tears were spent. She smiled warmly towards him, wiping at her eyes even though no tears were there.

"Oh you dumb fox..."

She laughed, which came out as half hiccups, half giggles. She didn't know what emotion to use when thinking about him now. Pushing herself up from the floor, she walked to the door, shaking her head as she opened it quietly, before stepping outside into the hall. As soon as the door clicked, she began pacing. It was either that or her foot would begin to thump, and this late at night, she couldn't afford to wake the neighbors.

Everyone already got little sleep due to the Bucky and Pronk show next door, they didn't need to add Judy Thinking Time to that list of neighborly annoyances.

The biggest question on her mind?

What to do with the knowledge she gained from that quick little glimpse onto Nick's phone.

She paced. Back and forth, up the length of the hallway, then back down, only to begin the journey anew each time.

"Think, Judy...think. What should I do," the rabbit whispered, a paw to her forehead while the other lay underneath her elbow, supporting it.

The problem was, she couldn't think.

Not after _that_ picture, and the few words she read before seeing said picture.

It was like everything in her mind had decided to shut off, and it had taken nearly an hour of her crying, staring blankly at the wall, at her fox, at nothing...for her brain to even reboot.

"I can just ignore what I know, and just go on with life," Judy exclaimed, but shook her head quickly. "I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to ignore something like this. This...this is a problem I need to tackle head on."

"But how?"

Growling in frustration, Judy walked to the nearest wall and leaned against it, her ears flopping down behind her head. "How can I think when I saw _that_." she murmured.

That picture on his phone certainly was an awkward one to stumble upon, _especially_ for her.

"I mean, that... _thing,_ was hu-"

A door opened next to Judy, causing her to jump, as an old goat with a walker shuffled into view.

"What are you doing out here yapping on at 1am, bunny!" the goat tried to whisper, though it sounded more like a yell. Judy winced.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more quiet..."

"You better!" And with that retort, the goat shuffled back into her room, and slammed the door.

Judy blushed in embarrassment, though thinking of what was on Nick's phone caused her to ears to heat up even further.

"With how big that thing is, I wonder if it would even fit if-"

Another door slammed open, this time, an ocelot with a scruffy beard and a fuzzy brown blanket worn around his shoulders like a cloak, sauntered out of his room down the hall, casting a glance at the bunny before heading to the shared restroom.

Judy nervously looked around her again, listening for any other sounds. After a minute, she calmed down somewhat.

"Maybe this isn't a good place to be thinking about these sorts of things," Judy said with a sigh. "I mean, what if someone overhears that Nick wants to..."

"Keep it down out there Bunny!"

"Yeah, don't you know that mammals are trying to sleep?"

Judy looked towards the door next to hers in irritation.

 _Of course it would be them._

"I think the floor could sleep better if you two didn't keep yelling all the time," Judy hissed at the door.

"I'm not the one who starts yelling, Pronk is!" Came a shout from the other side of the door. Judy slapped a paw over her face, groaning.

"Hey, I don't yell, you're the one who's always yelling and keeping that bunny awake, Pronk!"

"No I don't, you do you scrawny grass eater!"

"Hey, you eat way more grass than I do!"

Judy heard a 'ahem' behind her, and jumped when she saw the ocelot standing behind her. The ocelot glared towards the door.

"At 1am is way too early to hear such things."

Judy looked at him with a puzzled expression, as the ocelot shook his head. "Brace yourself, the Bucky and Pronk show is coming."

And with that, the ocelot turned and shuffled back into his room, the brown blanket flapping behind him like a cloak.

"Thanks for that strangeness Mr. Stark."

"Call me Eddard!" the ocelot yelled before slamming his door.

Judy shook her head, now hearing other voices besides Bucky and Pronk, who had begun the nightly diatribe of yelling at each other to shut up.

"Keep it down out there!" a female voice shouted from down the hall.

"Oh you keep it down yourself, Swinton!" Bucky shouted back.

"Someone go muzzle those two deer!"

"We're NOT DEER!" both Bucky and Pronk shouted back at the voice coming from several doors down.

"Well you act like one, Bucky."

"Ah shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Judy groaned and stated banging her head against her door. "Why am I still living here..."

On the fifth time she went to bash her head against the wood, it had magically disappeared. Judy tumbled forward as the door swung open, revealing a yawning Nick. The fox only had time to widen his eyes as Judy tumbled into him, knocking him back onto his rear, with Judy straddling him.

Both stared wide eyed at each other, and Nick blinked several times as his ears stood straight up. His eyes shifted from Judy's face, to wear she was sitting, back up to her eyes.

He smirked.

"Well, Carrots. I was going to go out into the hall to see what the party was about, but it seems like the party is in here now."

Judy went crimson faster than she could ticket a parked car. She hopped off of Nick as the fox chuckled, offering her paw to help him up, while she held her other paw over her mouth.

"I'm so, so, sorry Nick."

Nick chuckled, tussling her ears which managed to get a giggle from the rabbit. It's ok, Fluff. I forgive you...in 48 hours."

Judy rolled her eyes, though her giggling turned to outright laughter at the joke.

"Hey Bunny! Turn down that depressing, sappy romance next door!"

"Hey, leave the bunny alone, didn't you hear her conversation with herself in the hall? She feels like she loves the f-"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Judy roared at the wall, separating her room from the Oryx and Kudu's room.

The entire hallway went eerily quiet, and Judy let out a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Nick looking at his phone, smiling.

 _Perfect_...she thought. _Time to bait the trap._

"What'cha looking at, _Nick_?" Judy drawled softly, making sure her voice was lower than normal to avoid raising the ire of her neighbors.

"Oh, nothing much," he replied, turning his phone off and putting it in his pocket.

"Come on, you can tell me," Judy pled in her most innocent voice, batting her eyes at the fox.

Nick chuckled, but began looking a bit nervous. "Well, I don't think you'd want to."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, one hundred percent," the fox replied.

"So, is it some sort of secret plan of yours then?" Judy asked.

"Can't say, Carrots."

"So it is then?"

"Maybe."

Judy smirked. "Alright."

 _The trap was set._

Nick looked at her, his eyebrow raising. "Just alright?"

Judy beamed an innocent smile at him as he leaned down to look her straight in the eye.

"Alright, what are you planning little bunny."

 _And the fox stepped onto the trap so quickly..._ Judy thought.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." she pulled her phone from her pocket, typing away at the screen while every now and then smirking at the fox. She finally grinned, pressing the screen one last time before showing it to the fox. "Just planning on what I'm going to have you wear when you lose our bet. I'm thinking I'm going to take every possible opportunity to kiss you, just so you could wear this."

Nick's jaw dropped and it seemed like the blood all flowed from his face. "Judy...you..."

Judy leaned forward, placing a kiss onto his nose, and the fox was too stunned to move to avoid it. "Yes?"

They stared at each other, and Judy was loving the look of horror on Nick's face. Finally, after nearly a minute, Nick straightened, the frightened look still etched into his nervous smile. "Well, I guess I should be heading home. Lots, and lots, of things to do..." he stuttered.

"What, no bye bye kiss for your girlfriend?" Judy giggled, taking a few steps towards him. He shuffled backwards.

"I think I'm ok for now...yeah, I'm good." He bolted to the door, running out into the hallway. Judy laughed, picking up a wallet he had dropped on the floor. She heard pawsteps in the hall, and the fox quickly reappeared in her room, glancing around before eyeing the wallet in the bunnies paw. He crept forward, reaching for the wallet as Judy smiled.

As his paw came into reach, Judy grabbed it with her own paw, and placed a kiss upon it.

Nick gulped, then grabbed his wallet and fled, leaving the door open behind him.

As soon as Judy was sure he was gone, she busted out laughing. Several minutes passed before she calmed down, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She grinned at a picture of her and Nick that stood on her windowsill.

"Oh Nick, now that I know what you want...I am _so_ going to enjoy messing with you now."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 77**

 **Judy: 83**

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy...and you thought this story was crazy before? Just wait until you see what will happen next! XD OH, and bonus points for all the references to who can find all the deleted characters in this chapter and cameo's.**

 **Brace yourself...hilarity is coming.**

 **Oh, and for some of you, you know who you are. Get your minds out of the gutter! XD**


	70. Donut Run

**Chapter 70 Donut Run**

 **Written by Irual**

* * *

"Breathe, Nick. Breathe. You can do this...you can win this bet. Just be yourself, and forget about that horrible, horrible image Judy showed you."

Nick breathed in deeply, letting the stagnant, but familiar, air of his apartment fill his lungs. Sure last night hadn't gone _exactly_ to plan, but still, his plan was working, judging by Judy's behavior towards him. He eyed his closet, smiling warmly as he imagined what was just inside, waiting for Judy when he won this bet, and hopefully something a bit more as well.

 _Oh, Carrots is going to be so furious with me when she sees it_...Nick thought. He'd have to make sure that when he won, she'd have to parade around the precinct in it, just to see what the reactions from everyone would be.

He'd have to bring a camera.

"I can do this...just 23 to go until you finally get what you are hoping for."

Nick rounded his shoulders, opened the front door to his apartment, and walked out, ready to start a new day.

* * *

Judy Hopps was a very happy rabbit and it showed even more than usual as she bounded down the sidewalk. She was outside the Central Square of the Savannah District waiting for her police partner and now boyfriend Nick Wilde. They were assigned walking patrol in City Center today. Because of this, according to Senior Administrative Officer Benjamin Clawhauser; they were responsible for the snack run and other vital supplies for the staff assigned to the Precinct.

The thought of Nick was a bit of a distraction, since they had only recently admitted to being more than just friends and coworkers to each other. But being the bunny she was, used to being active physically, she had been waiting for the fox for nearly twenty minutes and was becoming quite impatient. Judy's right foot began to thump against the cement when she sensed a familiar, suave presence behind her.

Nick's voice spoke from behind her saying,"Relax Officer Fluff. I have the order and you have the precinct voucher so we are good to go."

She spun around and ran smack dab into Nick's muzzle and a very swift little kiss right on her forehead between her ears.

Looking scandalized, she felt her heart speed up even more than usual and gasped, "Nick! We are ON DUTY and you know the Chief will…"

Nick contrived to look innocent and said in a falsely surprised voice, "Why Officer Hopps, I don't know what has come over you. I am nothing if not a professional.'

Nick grinned and added right beside her ear, "At least I try to be while we are in public and in uniform anyway."

Judy blushed all up her ears as he whispered, then he spoke in a normal tone. "Now come along, we have a deadline to meet. Officer Clawhauser is expecting us back no later than ten AM and there is bound to be a line."

Judy thumped her foot for a second before racing to catch up with Nick who was sauntering along, pretending to look around like a typical tourist. Exasperated Judy grabbed Nick by his tie and dragged his head down and demanded quietly, "Nick. We have to be careful!"

Nick smirked, pretended to gasp for air and added, "You're the one dragging a police Officer around by his tie Carrots! I think YOU should be more careful. Just because we foxes aren't as emotional as you bunnies, that doesn't mean we don't need to breathe."

Judy's eyes glinted with mischief as she kissed his nose in reply. She released Nick's tie and dashed ahead to the satellite store for Little Rodentia's Big Doughnut franchise that was about three blocks from the precinct.

Nick grinned and sauntered after his bunny, calmly ignoring the few surprised looks that her actions had drawn from passers by. She might get in line first but he had the written order securely in his paws so she was going to have to wait for him.

When they finally made it to the head of the line the plump pig in the tidy uniform and folded forties styled diner hat, grinned at the sight of the two smaller mammals in police uniforms. Nick held their list and started to speak but the pig beat him to it.

She spoke in a friendly manner and held out her hoof for the paper in Nick's paw while a shy looking sheep handed them two steaming cups of coffee and offered cream and sugar, "Hello, Officers. You must be here for Precinct One's usual order. I'll just check to see if there are any unusual requests on the list and we'll have you on your way in two shakes of your fluffy tails. Just step over to the side and enjoy this coffee on the house while we check the order."

Judy found herself tucked next to Nick in the little nook beside the cashier and for Nick, it wasn't the jolt of caffeine that made his heart race as he found Judy sitting so close next to him. He sipped his coffee expertly as Judy blew on hers to cool it and waited for their order but he WAS surprised when he realized the large stack of boxes they were going to have to carry back to the station. Throwing their empty paper cups in the trash and signing the copies of the invoice. Judy began to stack box after box in Nick's arms before taking her own share of the load.

Nick peered around the pastries and joked, "At least we know now where all the discretionary budget for the precinct goes, huh Carrots?"

Judy snorted and waited while the grinning rhino, Officer McHorn, held the front doors of the precinct open for the fox and Bunny who were nearly buried under boxes of doughnuts and pastries they carried. Clawhauser smiled and squealed at them as they dropped his six boxes off at his desk and Judy reluctantly took two of Nick's boxes from him so he could see easier as they went to the elevator to drop the other boxes off in the break rooms, before going to records to pick up their forms for their patrols this afternoon.

Clawhauser toggled the security camera in the elevator and watched avidly as he took the first long awaited bites of a chocolate covered, candy sprinkled doughnut. The portly cheetah nearly squealed again as he caught sight of Nick stealing a kiss on the top of Judy's head between her ears as she tried to balance her sudden stack of pastry boxes and push the down button on the panel of the elevator.

Nick had transferred about half his stack of boxes to the smaller bunny as a distraction and then taken advantage of the situation, and Ben knew that his standing in the betting pool was bound to soar if he could get some inside info and this was looking promising. Nick's grin widened as he clearly began telling Judy some flirtatious remark but the camera cut off before he could see anything more. Surprised Clawhauser looked up and then up some-more as he realized that his snooping had been intercepted by Chief Bogo himself.

"Hehe Hello Chief, have a cruller?" Offered Ben nervously.

The buffalo looked stern before sliding a hoofed hand over the counter and saying, "Put me down for fifty on Wilde winning their bet Ben, and stop using the security cameras to peek. It's creepy and stalkerish and I won't have my officers spied on. Not even for the police charity fund."

Clawhauser looked surprised and asked cautiously as he offered Bogo his choice of the delectable fried and baked delights in the box. Bogo chose a buffalo sized fruit tart and nodded as he went to get coffee, before going to his office to file his reports. "Yep, when I win I will have to donate the money to the charity. Regs forbid me from accepting gambling winnings and I need to set a good example."

He paused by the elevator as he realized that the emergency lights were on over the car Hopps and Wilde had taken to the upper floors to drop off the boxes. He sighed and hoped against hope that it would be a simple matter to call the car back downstairs. Bogo sighed as Clawhauser let out another squeal, this one sounding distressed and much more urgent.

"Umm Chief. I just checked the security feed. You might want to take the stairs. Nick and Judy are going to be a while in there. And I am already calling maintenance."

Inside the elevator car Nick hummed unrepentantly as he stroked Judy's sensitive ears and whispered, "It's okay Carrots, the doors are just stuck because we accidentally hit the emergency override switch. It could have happened to anybody."

Judy was torn between turning to jelly from the stoking of her ears and burning Nick up with an angry glare as she objected, "It Happened to _us,_ Nick! _AGAIN!_ Chief Bogo will have our badges if he thinks we did this on purpose."

Nick soothed as he kissed her muzzle gently and then released her to stack the pink and white bakery boxes neatly beside them. "The cameras will show us losing our balance trying to carry these boxes. Not from doing anything unprofessional."

Just then the doors opened in the lobby to show Chief Bogo who had used his emergency override key to call the car back to the lobby. Nick and Judy picked up the boxes and hurried towards the stairs as Bogo started to say something. Then Bogo thought the better of it, after all they were headed away from him and he could use the elevator himself and avoid any so called explanations (and the accompanying headaches). He got on the car and pushed the up button as the fox and rabbit disappeared into the stairwell. Therefore Clawhauser was the only mammal not a member of the maintenance staff who heard him cussing up a storm when the car got stuck half way up.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 80**

 **Judy: 84**

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was written by Irual, so go check out their page and their stories. :) Also, many of you have been asking about what Judy saw on Nick's phone, and what Judy showed Nick. Well, you're just going to have to wait to find out. XD**


	71. Super Bash Mammals!

**Chapter 71 Super Bash Mammals**

 _(pay attention to what parts are italicized.) ;)_

* * *

 _A lone fox, dressed in green pants and a white vest, walked down the pathway, glancing from side to side, thinking he was all alone._

 _Yet he still sensed someone nearby, a familiar enemy. He unsheathed the gun at his hip, cocking it as he brought it into the ready position._

"Carrots, where'd you go," Nick stated.

 _The fox walked down the corridor of the decaying building, carefully looking for his enemy._

"Behind you!"

 _The fox turned around, firing his weapon several times, only for the beams that shot from it to hit nothing. A blur of light danced across the hall._

"Now above you!" the cheerful voice mocked.

 _He barely had time to look above him before a grey paw slammed into his head, knocking him backwards. He rolled as he landed, quickly bringing his weapon to bear on his foe, firing twice. The figure laughed as she jumped over the shots, smirking as she landed._

Nick grinned, "So, you're just going to dance around me all day, Carrots?"

 _The bunny grinned, twirling her own weapon while examining the skintight blue suit that she wore._

"I've been doing it so far, and been kicking your butt for the past two hours, Nick," Judy replied.

"Ah, pride cometh before the fall, Fluff," Nick taunted.

 _The fox sprinted forward._

 _The rabbit dashed forward herself, kicking towards the fox's head, only for the other mammal to dash beneath the blow. He reached up, grabbing the rabbit in mid-air, before throwing her to the ground._

Judy gasped as the fox shot several times into the blue suited rabbit's back, before picking the doe back up and tossing her behind him.

"How dare you shot your girlfriend!" Judy yelled, growling at Nick.

 _As the rabbit slowly got to her feet, but the fox was already dashing forward again, firing his weapon as he charged. The rabbit dodged each shot, then finally jumped up, rocketing upwards and grasping onto a open ledge, leading to a second floor. She pulled herself up, just as the fox launched himself upwards towards her, narrowing missing her with a deadly punch._

 _The rabbit checked her weapon, shaking it once. It buzzed as a long, whip-like coil of light burst from the tip of it. She cracked the whip, a hum of electricity filling the air._

"Now you're in for it, Nick," Judy yelled.

 _The fox appeared above the ledge, dust flying up around him as he skid to a stop, only a few yards away from the rabbit._

 _As it turned out, it was too close._

"What!" Nick yelled.

 _The fox felt a shock as a blue coil wrapped itself around his foot, before he felt himself being flipped onto his back. He tried to stand, only for the electrified whip to snag his leg, dragging him towards the rabbit. Before he could pull out his gun, the whip let go of his leg, and the rabbit sprung forward, smashing both hind paws into his stomach. He tumbled backwards, only for the whip to again grab him around his stomach, pulling him towards the rabbit once more._

"Hey, no fair!" Nick yelled.

 _The fox drew closer to the rabbit._

"All's fair in love and bash," Judy taunted.

 _The sent a sucker punch straight into the fox's jaw. Nick winced as the fox shot backwards, watching as the rabbit sprang forward again._

 _Skidding on the ground, the fox found himself teetering over the ledge, a long drop to the floor below. Looking ahead of him at the bunny racing towards him, he jumped backwards._

"Might as well."

 _The fox fell roughly to the floor below, watching as the rabbit sailed above him. He aimed his pistol, firing wildly at the figure, managing only to graze the bunny once before the bunny pressed a series of button on her wrist, and an electric pink shield formed around her. The beams from the pistol bounced harmlessly off the shield, though with every shot, cracks were forming in her protective barrier._

"I can keep this up all day," Nick laughed.

 _The fox fired several more times, with pieces of the shield now breaking off._

"Oh cheese and crackers!" Judy yelled.

 _The shield completely disintegrated, blowing the rabbit backwards. As the rabbit woozily got to her feet, stars dancing in her vision, as well as what looked like several fox's running towards her._

 _The first kick connected with her stomach, sending her flying backwards and into a wall. Just when she thought she had recovered from the first assault, another kick slammed into her head, as a flurry of kicks followed in a lightning quick fashion. The rabbit kept getting smashed against the wall, again and again, while Judy's fury only grew._

"Hey, that's cheating!" Judy hollered, nearly throwing her controller as Nick laughed wildly next to her. The pair was sitting on the floor of Nick's living room in front of a very large TV, with both of their favorite childhood game, Super Bash Mammals, plastered across the screen. "You know there isn't a way to block that move when you spam it like that!"

"There is, Carrots," Nick replied, chuckling as Judy kept smashing buttons on her controller, trying to get her character, an alien fighting, rabbit bounty hunter named Samus Anima. "You just have to be sly enough to know what to do."

Judy glared at the screen, then smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I think I know a way then."

Nick sent her a quick glance, only to find himself knocked sideways the controller flying from his paws. He tried turning, only to see Judy leaping back towards her controller, smashing buttons as the bounty hunter rabbit began thrashing the onscreen fox.

"Hey!" Nick yelled, scrambling for his controller as Judy howled in laughter. She saw Nick moving towards the device, and jumped forward. With a well placed kick, the controller went flying back out of his grasp, just as with one final onscreen kick from the rabbit, the fox fell off the screen, disappearing in a giant explosion.

"Yes! I totally beat you!" Judy exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air while Nick frowned.

Sure the fox was annoyed at what Judy had done to win, but, in all fairness, he rather enjoyed seeing that goofy grin on her face as she performed a victory dance, whooping and hollering in joy.

At least for the first minute. After five, very long minutes, he found it cute, no longer.

"Alright, Carrots. I think that's enough for now," Nick huffed.

Judy grinned, though she did stop dancing. "Aww, is the fox mad that I beat him at 99 stock melee," she cooed, giggling loudly. "And I still had eleven lives left."

"I know," Nick growled.

"And what was the bet we made about this?"

Nick glared.

Judy grinned.

"That for every five lives the winner had left, they'd get a kiss..." Nick grumbled.

"And who was the one who came up with this bet?" Judy asked innocently.

Nick sighed in defeat. "I did..."

Judy smiled, walking over the fox and lifted his chin to look into his emerald eyes. "Just remember, that no matter how many championships you may have won when you were younger, _it was I_ , who was the best player out of all my siblings."

Nick chuckled, "Alright, I admit defeat, Rabbit. You won..."

"You bet I did," Judy laughed, as Nick leaned up against the couch, stretching his arms and legs.

"Wow, I don't think I'll be up for another 99 stock match for a while, Bun Bun. I think I almost forgot what other types of activities I used to do with my life besides mashing buttons."

"That would be a shame," Judy said, walking towards the fox. As she reached him, she kneeled down next to him. "Because I hope you still remember how to mash something else."

She coyly grinned at him, her eyelids lowering as she leaned in, pressing her lips against his own.

Judy could feel Nick smiling against the kiss. She broke it apart, only to lean in again, pressing harder as Nick's paw found its way to her cheek.

It took several moments for them to separate from that kiss, but as they did, Judy looked down at her fox, who was smiling warmly at her.

"Sly bunny," Nick whispered, caressing her cheek with his paw, before leaning in for a kiss of his own. Judy giggled, jumping backwards as she waggled a single finger at him.

"Uh, uh, you remember the rules Nick."

Nick scowled, "What, can't I kiss my beautiful bunny?"

"Only after I win our one hundred kisses bet," Judy replied, turning to walk away from him towards the kitchen to grab some water. She paused, and looked back over her shoulder. "Since, you know, I really want to see you do what you were doing in that picture I showed you two days ago."

Nick's face paled. "I thought you said yesterday that was a joke."

Judy just smiled, and turned to walk away, humming a now very familiar tune to herself while Nick shuddered at the tune.

 _"Hey, hey, Mister fox..."_

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 80**

 **Judy: 86**

* * *

 **AN: Ok, so for those who are confused still, italicized portions are describing the gameplay of Super Bash Mammals, while the regular font are scenes for Nick and Judy.**

 **This chapter is a shout out to all of you who have ever played Super Smash Bros in any of its iterations. Nick is Fox McCloud, of course, while Judy is Zero Suit Samus. (name Samus Anima in Super Bash Mammals) I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Any questions, let me know.**


	72. War!

Chapter **72 War!**

 **Written by Skiddro**

* * *

Judy's ears twitched.

 _Thwack_

 _Thwack_

 _Thwack_

"Ah cripes..." Nick groaned, before Judy heard a sound akin to shuffling paper.

 _Thwack_

 _Thwack_

 _Thwack_

The bunny groaned, gently laying her carrot pen on her desk and pushing herself away from the report she was trying to finish.

"What are you doing over there, Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"It doesn't sound like you're finishing your report..." Judy stated, sliding off her chair before walking over to Nick's desk. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the fox with a deck of card, with several piles of cards scattered across his desk.

"Seriously, Nick? We have a report to turn into Bogo in an hour.

"Already done," Nick replied, slapping down another card onto the table, groaning as he saw the number.

"How could you be done already?"

Nick smirked. "Magic report filing skills, Carrots." He placed the cards on the table, then picked up a few papers that consisted of his report, all stapled and ready to go.

Judy stared at him, her paws against her hip as her foot thumped against the floor. She watched the fox continue with whatever he was doing with the deck of cards.

"So...are you going to let me know what you're doing with that pack of cards while you're supposed to be working?"

"Egyptian Rat-screw," Nick replied calmly. "Though it is quite hard to play by yourself," he added with a chuckle. "Want to play?"

"I have a report to finish," Judy scoffed, before heading back to her desk. several more minutes passed by as she tried in vain to finish her report as the sound of cards shuffling again and again filled her ears.

"So...how DO you play Egyptian rat soup or...Egyptian rat room? Whatever it's called?" Judy asked timidly from her desk after nearly a half hour of barely getting any work done.

Nick snickered at her attempt to pronounce the name. "You mean Egyptian Ratscrew?" He said looking up at the rabbit while shuffling the cards.

"Yeah, that." Judy replied pointing at the word. "How do you play?" She continued. "I've played slap jack, uno, and solitaire but I've never heard of... That game before."

Nick smirked and flicked out the cards; separating them into two decks and giving one to his partner. "Well, my dear carrots, that's why you are here today." Nick looked up to see Judy getting ready to turn the cards and quickly placed a paw over her eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Judy questioned being taken aback.

"I forgot to mention to not look at the cards." Nick smiled sheepishly.

Judy rolled her eyes from behind Nick's paw. "That would've been good information to share before you hurled you're upper body towards me in an act to shield my eyes." Judy stated dryly as Nick moved his paw away.

Continuing on, Nick placed a card down in front of him. A six. "Ok now you go."

Judy did what she was told and put down her card. Another six.

*SLAP*

Judy jumped out of her chair; surprised from the sudden act. Gripping her heart she stared a Nick in confusion and fear. "What was that?!" She exclaimed getting back up into her chair.

"That my friend was a double," Nick chuckled. "You put down a six, and I put down a six, so I slapped it. Now these two cards are mine. See?" Nick said showing Judy the two cards and then putting them at the bottom of his deck.

"Wait, so does it matter if the cards are different? Like if I put down a three of hearts and you put down a three of spades, would it matter?"

Nick smirked "Nope. As long as they're both the same number then the symbols don't matter." Nick continued and placed down his card. A four. Judy placed down a Queen.

"Ok what does a Queen mean?" Judy asked eyeing Nick and the pile in front of her.

"It means I now owe you two cards." Nick said flicking out two cards and placing them on top of her queen and pushing the pile towards her. "Now this pile is yours."

Judy eyed the pile and then Nick. "Seriously? Nice!" Judy cheered as she pulled the pile closer and organized it putting them in her deck. "So do I go now since I got those cards?"

"Yep."

Judy grinned, placing her card down. A Jack. "What does that mean?" Judy asked looking back up to Nick.

He sighed and put a paw on his deck. "It means I owe you one card." Nick flicked out a card and placed it on Judy's jack. Queen. Judy went to swipe the cards away but was stopped by a brown paw.

"Ah ah ah! You owe me now." Nick smirked.

Judy tilted her head. "What? But didn't you say jack was worth one?" Judy backed her paw away and back in her lap.

"Yes I did say that, but I put down a Queen. Face, doubles or an ace can interrupt the progression," Nick explained.

Judy slowly nodded her head. "Alright." Carefully she placed two cards down. A seven, then a four.

Nick swiped the cards away and slid them into the bottom of his deck smirking proudly at his partner who only rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anything else I need to know before I serve your tail to you?"

Nick chuckled and flicked his card out to reveal an eight. "Jacks are worth one card, Queens are worth two, Kings are three and Aces are four. Also, if you slap the pile and there were no doubles then the other person gets the pile you smack and you owe them however many cards were in the pile." Nick smiled at an idea that came across his mind. "Or if you slap the pile without there being double then the other person can give you a kiss. How about that?" Nick said resting his chin on his paw while leaning in closer.

"Oh keep your muzzle on Wilde." Judy smiled pushing his face away. Nick chuckled and sat back up."You think you got this, Carrots?" Nick asked, fixing his navy blue striped tie. Judy looked up and smirked placing her card down on top of Nick's. "I know I got this. In fact, I will take you up on your bet, and add this. If I win, you have to finish _m_ _y_ report _and_ I get a kiss."

Nick chuckled. "Sounds good to me, Carrots. We'll play five rounds, winner of the most games wins all.." He grinned as he picked up the cards and shuffled the deck. "Now," he passed Judy half the deck, "Let the war begin."

* * *

 _Slap._

 _Slap._

 _Slap._

 _"Woot woot! Beat you again!"_

 _Slap._

Bogo grunted as he walked down the hallway, his interest peeking as the sound of whooping and hollering. He paused, and instead of heading to his office, he followed the sound of the shouts. He really shouldn't, as he still had reports to collect from several of his officers, and then had to file them before he could head home for the day, but it wasn't often that there were such strange sounds and hollering coming from _this_ floor. It was office space reserved for himself, detectives and...

Oh, right...

Bogo snorted as he stood outside the shared office of Officers Hopps and Wilde.

"Oh, you are so going down Fluff!"

"Stop grabbing my cards!"

"Of course it would be those two," he scoffed, walking towards the door before grabbing the handle and shoving it open.

"What are you two up to now!" Bogo roared, his voice halting as he walked in on the fox and rabbit staring wide eyed at him, with Judy looking like she was desperately trying to hide a pack of cards from the water buffalo.

Bogo glared at them, and at just the moment Judy gained the nerve to speak, the buffalo held up a hoof. "I don't want to know, nor do I care. just get me my reports in 15 minutes."

And with that, Bogo turned and slammed the door, rattling everything in the room.

"That was...kind of him, for once." Judy said, staring at the door.

*slap*

The rabbit's ears shot up and her head slowly turned back to the cards on the table. A reddish brown paw was on the table, attached to. very smug fox.

"Looks like I win, Carrots."

Judy went from shocked to miffed in about a half second.

"Fine..." Judy turned her head and patted her cheek. "To the victor goes the spoils, kiss away."

Nick smirked, "Wring place, Judy."

Judy turned, somewhat shocked by his use of her name. Her turn of the head gave Nick the perfect angle as he leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers.

She melted into the kiss, just as Nick pulled away.

Judy smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "After we deliver these reports...we are so playing this again."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 81**

 **Judy: 86**

* * *

 **AN: Hi I'm Skiddro. I hope you liked my little intro into this chapter. Sorry if I got a few things wrong or didn't include a few rules. :P I hope you enjoyed it and a HUGE thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for letting me write in their story!**

 **ANN: I take it as a sign that as I finished this chapter on my lunch break at work, "Try Everything" played over the radio system. :)**


	73. Carrot Stew

**Carrot Stew**

 **Written by Xobar**

* * *

"I can't believe we have to spend the day doing this," Nick huffed begrudgingly.

"It's not that bad Nick. Even if this is a political assignment, we still get to help other mammals," Judy beamed, giving Nick a quick hip check.

"I guess so Carrots, I just wish we could be out patrolling or following a beat. But hey, at least I still get to hang out with you there Fluff." Nick leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the head, but Judy was faster, moving out the way before he could land the peck.

"Not so fast Slick, you think I'm just going to let you sneak in a kiss because we're not on our normal police duties?"

Nick gave a sly grin and shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were on their way to the local soup kitchen in Savanah Central. Chief Bogo had assigned them to volunteer there for the day, as the entire week, officers would be helping out at the kitchen and today was their day to help the community. Something about the Mammal Inclusion Initiative and some effort by city hall to showcase ZPD officers serving the community. Neither Nick nor Judy really minded being sent to help out at the kitchen. It was just frustrating to be taken off regular police duties and was quite the unexpected turn of events for the day.

After a few more blocks they arrived. The old grey building looking nothing more than a rundown set of concrete blocks stacked on top of each other to form a square.  
Nick sighed "well, let's get this over with."

They entered the building and started towards the back. As soon as they swung through the double doors to the kitchen, they both barely managed to get out of the way of an elephant running by with a large pot as he yelled, "Hot soup!"

A rather portly zebra stepped forward, wiping her hooves on the apron wrapped around her.

"Ah you two must be the officers from ZPD. We got a call last week saying we would a few cops on board to help the next few days."

Judy beamed, "That's right. I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde. We've been assigned to help out today and are really looking forward to it."

"Good to hear, it's always nice to get the support from a couple of youngsters that care. I'm Zanna by the way, but everyone calls me Zizi. To be honest it's really good you guys are here. We've been a little low on volunteers all morning and could use the help."

"Not a problem, just point us to where we need to go," Nick said.

"Well, we need one more kitchen helper and one more server on the line out front. It's up to you who does what, but you'll both need to wear these."

Nick's jaw dropped in utter horror. Being held up right before him in Zizi's hooves were two of the gaudiest items he had ever seen; what could only be described as hot pink, full body fur-nets.

Judy took note of Nick's reaction giving him a light elbow to the side. "What's the matter Nick? Pink not quite your color."

"As a matter of fact, greys more my speed," Nick said giving the grey bunny a quick wink.

Judy immediately started feeling a blush came on, one that only increased when Nick gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 _I still might have a chance at this..._ Nick thought.

"Ahem," Zizi cleared her throat bringing both the small mammals before her back to reality.

"So who's going up front and who's staying back here"

"I can stay back here," Judy stated, bounding forward to grab the smaller of the fur-net suits.

"Growing up with 275 siblings, you learn how to cook for a big group."

"Excellent!" Zizi exclaimed, passing the larger fur-net suit off to Nick. "Guess that means you're going up front."

"Fantastic..." Nick grumbled, sulking away with the pink monstrosity in his paw. If he was being honest with himself he was more upset over not working side by side with Judy than he was over the assignment or even that awful net he was pulling over his body.

 _1 Hour Later_

Despite the steady stream of homeless mammals coming into get a warm meal, Nick was having a hard time staying focused. He didn't particularly like that he didn't have Judy around to banter with and that made time slow to a crawl.

"Oh well, if I'm stuck here might as well put my time to good use," Nick thought.

Slowly the gears began turning in his head as he tried to come up with new and inventive ways to win his bet with Judy. No doubt it was going to be close, but he had to win. He felt a chill run up his spine just thinking about what would happen if he lost.

"I will never have a pompadour again," he muttered thinking back to the Carrot Pop video.

The sound of crashing pots and pans, as well as the sloshing of liquid sounded from the kitchen. Nick flinched at the loud sound, his head whipping around to the kitchen only a moment before he turned and started towards the crashing sound.

As he neared the door he heard something else though too, an ever familiar voice uttering, "Ugh, sweet cheese and crackers."

It didn't take Nick long to see what had happened when he opened the kitchen doors. It not so coincidentally, also didn't take him long to burst out laughing. There stood a vegetable broth covered Judy next to an overturned pot twice her size.

Judy glared at Nick, an act that lost most of its strength due to her being a broth covered bunny in a pink fur-net suit.

"And just what is so funny," she stammered still giving Nick her best evil eye, all to no avail.

"Nothing at all," Nick managed to wheeze out, finally getting control of his breath.

"I just didn't think you were back here making Carrot stew." Kicking off another set of laughter as the fox couldn't contain himself at his own joke.

"It's not funny," Judy huffed. "Do you have any idea how long this will take to get out of my fur?"

"I can help with that," Nick smirked, walking over to where Judy was.

Before the rabbit could say anything else, Nick leaned in and gave her a kiss right on the lips.

"I never took you as a five star chef there Fluff, but even I have to admit that tastes pretty good."

Nick gave her sly grin before offering her a paw up, as Zizi ran into the kitchen, rolling her eyes and offering an annoyed huff at the sight of the soup all over the floor.

"Come on, Carrots, let's get you home and cleaned up," Nick stated, helping the sopping wet bunny to her feet.

 _Should I, or shouldn't I?_ Nick thought, staring down at the bunny with a smirk as he noticed a large slice of potato on top of Judy's head.

 _You only live once, right?_

Nick shook his head, then leaned down and gently licked the vegetable off her head.

A very flustered Judy jumped backwards, eyes widening, then narrowing in anger as Nick chewed the potato.

"You know what, needs more pepper and Carrots," he exclaimed, smirking broadly.

Judy clenched her paw and offered her own smirk, "I'll show you what needs more, _Carrots!"_ Judy yelled.

Nick was already running out the door laughing maniacally, pink fur suit and all as Judy followed close behind, chasing after him.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 84**

 **Judy: 86**

* * *

 **AN: Give a hand to Xobar for their first story they've written. :) I always enjoy seeing new authors writing chapters for this, as it shows how much talent the community has as a whole.**

 **Now for the real question, who looked better in the pink furnet suits, Judy, or Nick? XD**


	74. Nick's Silver Spoon

**Chapter Nick's Silver Spoon**

 **Written by Blenderguy15**

* * *

Nick sat in his apartment, staring blankly at the television screen. The sun was slowly reaching its apex, but with the drapes over his windows, there was no way of telling that it was even daytime outside. As the fox flicked through the channels, his thoughts – for the umpteenth time – began to turn to the bet he had made with Judy.

He thought back to the beginning when he just had to get Judy to like him at the end of 100 kisses. Of course, it didn't surprise him when Judy soon changed the bet to the first to reach that number; being the sly bunny she was, she wasn't going to be humiliated like that and let it slide. He thought over all of the antics they had been through because of this bet: their parking duty competitions; their alone time in the elevator; their rule-making session; their sparring match; him convincing Bogo to keep them together as partners; his vivid dreams about Judy; their "first date"; their _real_ first date; being sick after their first date; Hotel Califurnia (and the horrors it hath brought); the festival in Bunnyburrow; _Jessica_ (he thought with an uncomfortable shudder); their kiss at the tire swing, and their resulting relationship afterwards; the camping trip; telling the ZPD; finding her diary; the Zootopia Jubilee; somehow getting Judy to invite him over for a movie night; their mishap in the soup kitchen, and finally, the new-found determination to win this bet _no matter what_. Whatever had gotten into that little bunny was pure evil, but Nick was determined to get the best of it. If not, he would be the laughingstock of all of Zootopia.

Nick sighed, rubbing his eyes in exasperation. With nothing interesting on the television, the fox decided to turn it off and text his favorite bunny.

Pulling out his phone and taking a moment to drink in the picture that filled the screen, Nick quickly flicked through his contacts before finding the one labeled "Carrots." His fingers paused over the touchscreen keyboard, however; what was he going to say?

There were very few occasions during which Nick's quick wit and silver tongue didn't want to work, and texting Judy was one of them. Sometimes. It didn't help that anytime he decided to strike up a conversation with his bunny, he wanted it to _mean_ something; he wanted to give off some special message under the guise of his snarky quips. Would he tell her how much he loved her for the millionth time (not that it ever got old, but still, it was a bit cliché)? Would he secretly invite her over for some lunch? A movie?

Nick sighed again, cursing his inability to think straight whenever it came to his bunny. He never really thought that _anyone_ in his life would have that effect on him, but Judy definitely did. With an innocent sway of her hips and the small twitch of her nose, Nick went weak in the knees as his heart rate increased. He was lucky that he had spent most of his life hiding his emotions, or else Judy would _never_ let him hear the end of it.

Nick glanced around the apartment, hoping that something would come to him in the confines of his den. His eyes skimmed over a small bookshelf in the corner of his room when he suddenly found something of interest. It was a book he had received on one of his birthdays – trying so hard to forget his past, many of his memories morphed together, making it hard to specify certain details – and had kept ever since; it was quite the entertaining book, and it gave Nick an idea. A devious idea, the likes of which that would only come to the sharp mind of Nick Wilde.

Turning back to his phone, Nick's smug smirk grew wide as he typed out his message to his bunny. _Hey, Carrots. How's work?_

He waited on his couch in silence, now very glad that he had the day off. His heart skipped a beat as his phone vibrated after five minutes.

 _Boring. Bogo gave me parking duty, and nothing's really happened yet. It seems that everyone decided to actually get back to their cars on time here,_ was the reply.

Nick gave an amused scoff; he knew how much Judy _hated_ parking duty. _Where does he have you stationed?_

 _Funny enough, it's near your house,_ was the reply. _I'm just a block away._

Nick's smile widened as his plan came together. This was going to be _too_ easy. _Do you vind if I misit?_

The fox could hardly contain his laughter at his own cleverness as his phone remained silent for an extended period of time.

 _What?_ Nick smiled at the confused text from Judy.

 _I said, do you vind if I misit? I'd like to see my Carrots and maybe cive her some gompany during her boring work day._ Nick responded, his amusement continually growing.

 _What are you saying, Nick?_ Judy asked.

 _I'm being cerfectly plear, Carrots,_ Nick typed. _I'm gonna meave ly apartment and some cee you._

 _Nick, is your phone broken? Nothing you're sending is making sense._

 _My phone is perfectly fine, Carrots. It bust me_ your _phone!_

 _Yeah, your phone is busted. Do you want me to come over and help check it for you?_

Nick gave an amused snort at his bunny's assertiveness; then again, _he_ would've done the same had he been placed on parking duty near Judy's apartment.

 _It couldn't hurt,_ Nick typed eagerly. _Ny whot?_

 _I'll be there in five minutes, Slick,_ Judy texted. _See you soon._

 _See sou yoon, coo Tarrots,_ Nick texted back, his amusement turned into full-blown hysteria. This was going to be _too_ much fun!

Nick took to tidying up his apartment as he awaited his friend's arrival. He had just opened the blinds and allowed the sunlight to stream through his living room as he heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in," he called from across the room. His visitor obeyed, the door opening to reveal an annoyed and slightly-relieved Judy in the hallway outside his apartment. "Ah, Carrots! I wasn't expecting you today!" the fox greeted innocently.

Judy rolled her eyes as she entered the apartment. "I hear you have a phone problem?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know tat you're whalking about, Carrots," he stated as he crossed his arms. "My phone is fompletely cine!"

The fox had to keep from bursting into laughter at Judy's confused look. "Never mind," she said after a full thirty seconds of confused silence. "You have a brain problem."

"Oh, come now, Carrots," Nick said, placing a paw over his heart in an act of mock hurt. "My brain is fine, and there is wrothing nong with me!"

"Lay down, Slick," Judy ordered. "I think you have a concussion. From what, I don't know, but knowing you and your clumsy butt, it's not surprising."

"Ouch," Nick said as he complied with his bunny's orders, lying on the couch. "Did you lake some tessons from Bogo on inspirational creetting gards?"

"Shut up and let me take a look at you," Judy said, stepping closer to her fox. After completing the check-up, she came to the conclusion that nothing was wrong with Nick.

"Well, there's always the chance that you're just stupid," Judy mused. "Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised," a smug smirk crept over her features as she said this.

"Ouch again, Carrots," Nick said sarcastically. "Kick a guy dile he's whown, why don't you?"

Judy rolled her eyes as she began to stand up. "I'm leaving. I don't want my IQ dropping too low while being around you," she said, though Nick noticed the faint sultry tone to her voice; she was _challenging_ him to stop his little act.

Nick grinned; challenge accepted.

The fox reached out and grabbed Judy's paw, keeping her from leaving. "Wait, Carrots," he said, adding a tone of urgency to his voice for effect. "I think there actually _is_ something wrong with me!"

Judy turned back, a triumphant smile on her muzzle. "What would that be, Slick? Suddenly forgetting how to properly use the English language?"

Nick's expression turned mischievous. "Thope, nis," he said as he pulled Judy in for a kiss.

Judy's eyes widened and her ears straightened in response to the sudden surprise, but soon she relaxed into her fox's embrace and returned the kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, content with staring lovingly at each other.

"Alright, Nick, that was fun, but I've gotta get back to work," Judy said, making another move to leave. Instead, Nick tightened his grip around Judy and pulled her into another kiss. This one was much shorter as Judy pulled away a bit sooner.

"Alright Nick, that's enough," she said, a sharp undertone to her cheery voice. "I've gotta get back, or Bogo will kill me!"

"Cut Barrots, my _predicament_ hasn't been solved. I think the only hay you can weal it is with one more kiss!" Nick pleaded, refusing to let Judy go from his embrace.

"Nuh-uh, Slick, you're not getting any more kisses," she said, struggling against Nick's arms. All that did for her was allow Nick to get _really_ close to stealing another kiss.

Judy had it up to _here_ with this. "Nick, if you don't let me go, so _help_ me, I will make you shave your fur when I win the bet!" she cried angrily as she struggled even more. She finally got away from Nick's grasp only to feel his lips brush against her ear again, giving him his third kiss. Drat.

"See Carrots, that wasn't so bad," Nick said as he sat up straight on the couch. "Just three small kisses to cure me, and boy, did it get the job done!"

Judy stood up and dusted herself off, all the while glaring daggers at her fox. She was angry that she couldn't get out of his not-so-strong grip around her – Judy questioned if she had even _wanted_ to leave his arms during the little fiasco – and she was angry that he had just added three more kisses to his count. They were too close the end for Judy to have Nick get ahead in the game.

"Well, now that you're happy, I've got a job to get back to," Judy said, turning on her heels to leave.

"Hey, Carrots, wait up a minute," Nick said, walking up to his bunny.

Judy gritted her teeth, keeping herself from snapping at her fox before turning around. "What?"

She was surprised as she was enveloped in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry for earlier," Nick said into her shoulder, hugging her tighter. "Can you forgive me?"

"For three kisses I will," Judy replied smugly, though a warm smile grew over her features because of Nick's apology. She felt him give an amused snort before giving her the okay. Leaning back, Judy placed three tender kisses on her fox: two on the cheek and one, long, passionate kiss on his muzzle.

After a moment, they broke apart and Nick unwrapped his arms from around Judy. "See you later, Slick!" Judy said as she hopped towards the door.

Nick waved goodbye, counting their kisses in his head. His ears drooped as he realized he was still behind; he _had_ to get in the lead soon, or it was all over!

An idea clicked in his mind, sending another smug smirk across his muzzle. "Hey Carrots?" he asked as Judy placed a paw on the doorknob.

"Yes, Slick?" she asked, somewhat exasperated from her visit with the fox.

"I was thinking," Nick said, casually sauntering over to the small doe.

"That's dangerous," Judy joked, placing a paw on her hip as she eyed her fox; he was planning something, and she was going to be prepared for it.

"Well, I thought that _now_ would be as good as any to cash in on those four kisses from our side-bet those weeks ago," Nick said, placing his paws on his knees as he lowered himself to eye-level with Judy.

Judy's ears drooped; she hadn't been expecting _that_. "B-but," she stuttered, trying to find a way out of this. "Y-you … I … wha …" she trailed off; there was no escaping this.

"No 'buts' to it, Carrots," never before had Judy wanted to wipe that _stupid_ grin off of Nick's face this badly. "I said I was going to cash them in, and I want to do it now."

Judy glanced around the apartment, looking for _anything_ that could help her out of this predicament. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. "Fine," she said, her shoulders drooping. "Go ahead."

She felt her heart flutter as Nick gently cupped her cheek with his paw and tilted her face towards his. Her gaze quickly locked with Nick's, amethyst pools clashing with an emerald sea. Judy found herself getting lost in that gaze as Nick kissed her gently, two on each cheek. She was jerked back to reality as Nick stood up and leaned against the wall, drinking in Judy's dazed expression.

Now that Nick was even closer to his goal, Judy had to up her game to come out on top. But, for certainly _not_ the first time, Judy considered if losing would _actually_ be worth it.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 91**

 **Judy: 89**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Blenderguy15 here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I am sad to say that this will be my** ** _last_** **chapter. Summer traveling and Family Ties (the sequel to The Strongest Bonds, which you should go read right now) are taking my full attention, leaving me with no time or energy to contribute anymore. It hurts me to have to say these words, but this will be for the better. I want to take a moment to thank** ** _everyone_** **who has written a chapter(s) for this story and contributed through PM's and reviews! This story wouldn't be the same without you guys! I also want to thank Cimar for letting me be such a big part of this; I have learned** ** _so_** **much as a writer during this project, giving me plenty of new ideas and experiences to incorporate into my own stories! I purposefully made the beginning of this chapter nostalgic, just to mess with your emotions! Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Before I bid you adieu for the last time, I want to answer a few questions that are probably going through your minds right now: What is with this chapter's title? There wasn't even a spoon mentioned in this chapter! Also, why was Nick talking funny? The answer: Shel Silverstein's Runny Babbit, a Billy Sook. Silverstein is an American poet, well-known for children's poem books like Where the Sidewalk Ends. Runny Babbit is filled to the brim with poems and spoonerisms. Don't know what a spoonerism is? Basically, take the first letter of two different words and exchange places. Bunny Rabbit becomes Runny Babbit (see how that works?). Silly Book becomes Billy Sook. Hey Carrots becomes Cey Harrots. So on and so on. I grew up on Shel Silverstein, so I was glad to incorporate such an integral part of my childhood into this chapter.**

 **Still confused about the title? Fine. Nick's (speaks for itself) Silver (Silverstein) Spoon** **(Spoonerisms). Clear? Good.**

 **I am happy to have been a part of such a great project and a fun story! Thank you so much Cimar for inviting on the bandwagon before hopping on the bandwagon was cool (heh, I made a funny). I hope to see you guys in Family Ties (at least, those few of you that actually know me from my own stories), and I hope all of you readers have a great day! Until next time!**

 **AAN: This is Cimar, I would like to thank Blenderguy15 so much for all his help on this story, couldn't have written so much without his help. Also, I have a new story out, "A Tail of Love", which I think most of you will find very enjoyable. So go read it! XD**

 **And just to clarify, this story isn't ending now, but we do only have roughly 10 chapters left, so buckle up! Because we're heading into overdrive!**


	75. Foxicle

**Chapter 75: Foxicle**

 **Written by** **aninat131**

* * *

A police cruiser rolled gently down a snow-covered street in Tundratown, heading towards the outskirts of the district. It was a warm and pleasant day—back in Savannah Central, at least. Here, it was just below freezing, and the fox and rabbit pair were slightly more bundled up to brave the colder climate. The rabbit behind the wheel took the occasional look out the window as she drove, while the fox was glued to a magazine, reading something intently.

"Hey, Carrots, do you know why your eyes close when you lean in for a kiss?"

Judy looked at her watch.

"4 minutes 23 seconds," she deadpanned.

"What was that?" Nick asked, confused.

"I was just keeping track of the time it took before you mentioned anything related to kissing. Are you getting nervous that I'm getting closer to the finish line before you?"

Nick chortled.

"Worried? Me? You wish. If anyone should be worried, it's you. And you still haven't answered my question."

"What was it again?" Judy asked, stopping the cruiser momentarily for a family of moose to pass by before continuing to drive on.

"Do you know why your eyes close when you lean in for a kiss?"

"No, I don't. Shouldn't you be focusing on something other than that tabloid? We're not here for fun, you know," Judy replied, with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I am focusing, Carrots. You can be assured that you have my utmost attention for this case."

"Yeah, right. You're supposed to be navigating, but you've been glued to that magazine ever since we left the precinct. I bet you don't even know where we are."

"Anchovy Avenue, heading along Tundratown Main Street. The Berry Big Market is on your left, with the old ice mill on your right." Nick pointed in both directions without even looking up.

Judy swung her head left, then right, before glaring back at Nick. He casually flipped the page of his magazine.

"…Lucky guess." She muttered.

"I know my way around, Carrots. I even know where the traffic lights are. That's why I know that you'll need to make a right turn after the next red light. Speaking of red lights, you just ran one." Nick continued, without missing a beat.

"What?!" Judy whipped her head back to her front, realizing that she'd in fact just run a red light. Thankfully there was no opposing traffic or pedestrians crossing. She shuddered a little at the thought.

"If you were on meter maid duty, I'd ask you to give yourself a ticket." Nick mused. "You need to focus, Carrots. We're not here for fun, you know." He chuckled once while a smirk formed on his face.

Judy felt the urge to slam down on the brakes again, but held it back. She took a deep breath and refocused her attention onto the road. Nick, seemingly satisfied, went back to his magazine.

"Anyway, listen to this. When you kiss someone, your head goes close to them, right? Well, apparently your eyes can't focus properly, so they close to protect themselves. It's the same reaction you get when something flies close to your eyes. Interesting, huh?"

"Uh huh, fascinating." Judy said, pretending not to be interested. In truth, it was a pretty interesting tidbit she didn't know about until then. Not that she would admit it to him. She slowed the cruiser to a stop and cut the engine.

"Looks like we can't drive any further in. We'll have to walk the rest of the way." She grabbed her parka from the backseat and put it on, tossing Nick his jacket at the same time.

"So what are we doing here again?" Nick asked, still reading the magazine as they got out of the car and walked down the quiet street next to the rabbit.

"Did you even listen to Chief Bogo?" Judy asked, exasperated. "We're supposed to interview a polar bear about his missing goods. According to him, the thefts happen on the 27th of every month, and it's always the same thing being stolen. He doesn't know why it's happening, or who—"

She was cut short as Nick planted a quick little kiss on the top of her head, before returning to his magazine.

"Got it. Polar bear, missing goods, and a thief with OCD. Should be a simple case, cut and dry," he said, flipping the page once more.

"Hmph," Judy huffed, looking up at the smug-looking fox. "We haven't even gotten there yet. Don't be so quick to say it's done."

"Sure, sure." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, now I can't kiss you without noticing that I have to close my eyes. It's kind of sweet, but also kind of annoying."

"Then next time you should try closing your eyes in advance when you try to kiss me," Judy offered. "Are you going to listen to the case facts or not?"

"My apologies, Carrots. Do go on." He gestured with his hand. Judy rolled her eyes, pulling out her notebook.

"The polar bear's name is Gary Icehowl. He's been in the computer repair service for over ten years. Someone has been stealing his fixed laptops on the same day every month. It doesn't matter whose computers are being repaired. They get stolen anyway."

"Maybe the thief sacrifices them to the hokey-pokey computer gods as part of his monthly ritual," Nick offered.

"At this point I wouldn't rule that out as a possibility. Now, there are three possible entrances to Mr Icehowl's shop. The front door, of course. The back door, and…"

Judy's words soon blended into background noise to Nick. She was beginning to drone on again; she had a tendency to do that whenever they were on a case. He had more important things to worry about than a simple robbery case anyway. The 'little' bet between them was starting to approach the end point, and like he said on the very first day, he had no intention of losing it. He was in the lead right now, but not for long if he didn't keep his wits about him. It was time to take another step forward.

He took a quick glance in the corner of his eye at Judy. She was still focused on her notebook. Which meant that this was the perfect opportunity to narrow that kiss gap even more. He thought about her words earlier, about closing his eyes preemptively. That was an interesting idea…it would definitely tick the bunny off. And he did like it when she was ticked off—mildly, at least.

He closed his eyes, licked his lips, and quickly moved in to strike.

He expected a warm, fuzzy head to meet his lips, but the only sensation Nick felt was the icy touch of metal, causing him to jump and yelp.

"Ahh!"

As the noise left his mouth, his tongue shot out instinctively. He suddenly felt a chill running from his head to his feet. Opening his eyes, he saw a long metal lamppost standing right in front of him, with a short fluffy bunny leaning against it. From the look on her face, he figured she must have ducked at the last second to avoid his kiss.

"Cawwots?" he mumbled, realizing his tongue was stuck to the metal pole.

"Ever heard the saying: 'Once bitten, twice shy'? I think it applies to kissing too," Judy said triumphantly. Nick scrambled for a moment, but it was fruitless; there was no way he was detaching himself from there without a large amount of pain involved.

"Alwight, Cawwots. Wewy funny. Now helllllllp me here…" Nick said, struggling to get the 'p' in properly.

"Unless you want to tear your tongue off, I suggest you keep still, Nick. Don't worry, I know exactly what to do. Just wait a moment," she said, disappearing from view for a second, leaving behind an awkward-looking fox. At least there was no one else around to see him…

Soft footsteps in the snow caught his attention. They were definitely Judy's. She was back. And she had a Polaroid camera in her hands.

"Say 'foxicle'!" she grinned, snapping a photo of him in his very compromising position. The photo immediately began printing.

"Where 'id you get 'at?" Nick asked, bewildered.

"I borrowed it from Francine after the picnic last week. Thought it would come in handy. Hey, it did!" she mock gasped.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Nick sighed, his breath condensing into a small puff of mist in front of him.

"Hey, no need to imitate Flash. Besides, I'm not done yet." She stepped over to his side, tiptoeing so that she was right beside him.

Nick knew what was coming, and he braced himself for it. A soft pair of lips touched his left cheek. Judy held it there for a while, before finally breaking off. She ducked right below him and smooched him on his other cheek before he could protest—not like that would've stopped her in any way. She was getting good at this kissing thing, he had to admit. He found himself enjoying it quite a fair bit.

"Heh heh, you're right, Nick. It does feel kinda sweet knowing that I have to close my eyes to kiss you. Now are you ready to work on this case?" she asked expectantly. Nick knew she wouldn't let him go until he agreed.

"Ah…fine."

Satisfied, Judy held up her hot thermal flask and slowly poured a small stream of water against the pole. As the warm water flowed onto and past Nick's tongue, he finally managed to separate it from the pole with a slight tug. He immediately closed his mouth, rolling his tongue around to make sure it still worked. Thankfully he could still feel it.

"Was that payback for what happened at the Jubilee?" he finally asked, sticking his tongue out to make sure it was okay.

"Maybe…" she replied coyly. "Or maybe for what happened back in the office. At this point I'm forgetting what exactly is payback for what. Now come on, we have a polar bear to question."

"Wait, what about the photo?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Judy held up the photo, before tucking it into her parka. "Wait until we solve this case, then we'll talk about it. The cafeteria billboard's been rather empty lately…" she winked.

Nick watched as the boisterous bunny hopped on along forward. He chuckled to himself. The end point of the bet was reaching soon, alright. Today was one step forward, two steps back. He would have to try harder if he wanted to beat that bunny.

Much harder.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 92**

 **Judy: 91**

* * *

 **AN: aninat131:** **We are soon coming to the end of 100 kisses. I'm glad to be a part of this wonderful journey, and this chapter in particular was a lot of fun to write. The idea was inspired by BeecroftA, and written by me. If you enjoyed this chapter, you would probably enjoy my own story, "Evergreen", which is a take on the events that happened between Bellwether's arrest and Nick's graduation. It's a lighthearted story with lots of fun and fluff, that hopes to tie up most, if not all, the loose ends in that time period. I do hope you will check it out! Kudos once more to Cimar for this wonderful story that keeps on giving!**

 **And just to clear up some confusion from yesterday...I am still continuing this story (It is Blenderguy15 who isn't writing chapters anymore, not me) and I am not stopping until it is finished, and then some. So don't be going abandoning ship just yet, still a few more kisses to go to see who wins...or will they even make it to 100...Mwauahahahahahhahahah!**


	76. Track Stars Part II

**Chapter 76 Track Stars Part II**

 **Written By BeecroftA**

* * *

Moorbush Stadium, St. Zoo University, two weekends ago:

 _"Very well," Judy replied with a sigh. "But since we're playing this without rules, in order to get those kisses… first you'll have to CATCH ME!" Judy tore down the field, right from under Nick's nose, woot-wooting and giggling all the way. After several seconds of comprehension, Nick figured out how to move his feet and raced after her, determined to claim his prize._

Now – Friday morning, 6:30 AM:

Huffing and panting but positively invigorated, Judy finished her 8th lap on the 400-meter track, and strode over to the bench where her personal effects sat waiting for her. While guzzling a bottle of water and holding a hand-held fan to her face, she suddenly spotted a familiar orange-furred figure entering the stadium, strolling in her direction. Strange, what would Nick be doing here at this time of the morning, when she hadn't invited him for a run? He didn't look dressed for one, he was wearing his usual Pawaiian shirt and slacks and sunglasses. To be out this early on his day off, Nick had to be up to something. He finished walking up to her, and there were a few seconds of uneasy silence between them before Judy broke the ice.

"So… what brings you here, Nick?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Carrots. Now, as for why I am here, I am here to discuss some unfinished business we have here at the Moorbush Stadium. Specifically, business concerning certain kisses owed."

Judy stiffened, comprehension spreading across her face. Nick continued...

"You see, last night I was lying in bed, nursing my frostbitten tongue and actually feeling some concern that I could potentially lose the lead in our bet, when it occurred to me: I never did collect the four extra kisses I earned the last time we were here."  
"What do you mean, Nick? You cashed in those reserve kisses days ago!"

"Not so, Fluff. You see, those were actually from when I won the stakes on the betting pool at the station, you remember that?"

"Oh, um, yeah… I seem to recall you cheating on that little bet. But even so, you never did catch me here on the racetrack; if I remember correctly you huffed and puffed behind me for about five minutes before you keeled over from exhaustion and I had to carry you back to the car, take you home and put you to bed. And you never brought it up again, so in my book that rendered your four remaining kisses null and void."

"I recall no statute of limitations on 'catch-and-kiss', Carrots. In fact, I recall very few rules being involved then at all. The way I see it, to win my previously promised kisses all I have to do is 'catch' you right here on the St. Zoo campus..."

He took a step toward her and Judy instinctively took a step back, well aware of where this was going. But as she opened her mouth to protest Nick suddenly did a double take and looked up behind Judy, and the doe instinctively looked over her shoulder before realizing her mistake as a certain pair of brown paws grabbed her by the shoulders. "And I Gotcha, Fluff!"

Judy swatted his paws off her, fuming. "You dirty, rotten, cheating, SLY…"

"Nick raised an eyebrow. "Déjà vu much, gullible bunny? Sorry Sweetheart, but all's fair in love and war, and both concepts apply here."

Nick crouched down to Judy's eye level as if to deliver his kisses, but to her surprise he instead spoke:

"Now, I could just collect my kisses and saunter off home celebrating my victory, but because I'm such a gentlefox, I have decided to make this interesting and give you a sporting chance instead."

Judy tilted her head, interested. "And what 'sporting chance' would that be, Slick?"

"Double or nothing: I will pursue you across the campus, and if I can catch you within half an hour my four kisses will turn to eight and I win the bet. But if I don't catch you, I get none – this round. Simple as that."

Judy crossed her arms skeptically. "Just like that?"

"Oh, there are some ground rules of course: you cannot leave the campus, either on-foot or by car. You cannot physically impede me in any way, which means no snare traps or pits. Oh, and you can't go inside, this event is outdoors only. Breaking of any of these rules dictates a forfeit, and therefore I win. Anything else is fair game. And I'll tell you what - since you're obviously worn out from doing your morning laps I'm going to close my eyes and count to thirty, that should give you a nice head start."

Nick opened his app on his phone and started a 30-minute timer. Showing it to Judy, he then closed his eyes and turned around. Not hearing Judy start to move Nick turned his head back in her direction:

" _Courir, mon petit lapin. Courir._ Twenty-nine… twenty-eight…" Sensing no argument, Judy took her cue and raced down the field for the second time in a month, this time without any giggling or woot-wooting.

Nick may have had his eyes closed, but his own hearing was quite good enough for him to listen in on where Judy was going: she ran out the east exit and to the left, which meant she was heading for the parking lot. A perfect place for Nick to start looking since she couldn't use her cruiser. Finishing his countdown the fox dashed out of the stadium and passed between Goodwin Hall and the Bateman Building, straight to the parking lot. Judy wasn't there, but her lingering scent was still strong and she'd only had a moment's head start so she couldn't be far away. Suddenly feeling distinctly predatorial, Nick got down on all fours and sniffed at the ground like a hound, finding the direction she had gone in. Judy may have been a sly bunny, but she couldn't disguise her scent. His nose was almost as good as a wolf's, and Judy's scent had always been extra-detectable for him, especially in warm weather like this. She'd headed north, towards the on-campus forest. He smirked at the irony; in olden days he would have been pursuing her to eat her, and now he was chasing her to kiss her, eight times to be exact. Evolution was indeed a funny thing.

Suddenly Nick's phone beeped. It was a text from Judy:

 _What's taking so long, Slick? I honestly thought you would have caught me by now._

Nick rolled his eyes. Even in texting form her punctuation was perfect. He sent a response:

 _I got yr scent fluff, and u really should change yr deodorant._

Seconds later, he got a response:

 _Whatever. I must say, I'm rather enjoying this. Hurry up now, clock is ticking :)_

Heavily spurred on Nick took off into the woods, but after over fifteen minutes of searching without so much as a glimpse of the rabbit Nick had to conclude Judy had chosen a very good place to hide. With all the residual odors from the trees and bushes around it was more difficult to lock onto her scent, although it was distinguishable so she had to still be nearby. Sly bunny… Instead of simply running out of the forest and keeping on going she was staying close, baiting him, maybe even watching him... Twice Nick heard rustling and branches snapping, but both times it turned out to be nothing. Perhaps he should have made it a whole hour instead of half of one…

Suddenly a flash of inspiration struck Nick. Pulling out his phone, he quickly went through his contact list and called the one labelled "Carrots". Listening out, he heard a familiar ringtone go off somewhere behind him. Turning tail, he dashed towards what he assumed was Judy's phone and hence the rabbit herself. The ringing stopped, but Nick knew it had come from a clearing behind a large bush. He could hear footsteps on the forest floor. Wasting no time Nick ran towards the footsteps and swooped… only to find himself wasting the next several minutes explaining to an irate SZU sheep student with an identical ringtone to Judy's why he had jumped out of the bush and 'attacked' her.

Grumbling irritably and with his head hurting after being swatted by a very heavy textbook, Nick looked at the timer on his phone: he had only one more minute left to find Judy. He could still smell her nearby, but something was off. Her scent was definitely coming from the east but it seemed to be originating from two different places. With no time to ponder this mystery Nick sprinted fifty yards east before stopping at a mighty oak tree. If his nose's calculations were correct, Carrots was hiding right behind the tree. True he couldn't hear her breathing, but then his hearing wasn't as precise as hers. And so after getting into a predatory stance, with an almighty leap Nick jumped to the right of the tree and pounced straight… into a pile of smelly clothes. Specifically, a pair of black shorts and a lavender running top that he had seen Judy wearing earlier. There was also a small hand-held fan in the mix, blowing the smell from the discarded clothing right in Nick's direction. Nick barely had time to contemplate the notion of Judy stripping down in a public place just to throw him off before the timer on his phone went off with a loud ring.

"YAAAHH!"

A fuzzy grey meteor suddenly crashed into Nick from the branches above, landing on the fox's shoulders and toppling him to the ground. And before he knew it Nick was pinned like Simba and Judy had planted a kiss of her own on his nose. Nick looked down at her: she was now wearing the blue bodysuit that was part of her police uniform. Clearly when she had run to the parking lot earlier she had gone to her cruiser and grabbed a change of clothes. Judy looked very pleased with herself.

"Sorry Nick, but I heard your timer go off, and I simply couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste. You understand, don't you?"

Nick could only nod in agreement, mentally wondering how the heck Judy had managed to climb up seven feet of bare tree without him noticing. Judy smiled as she got off him and looked at the setting around them:

"You know Nick, back when I was a criminology student here I liked to take walks through these woods. And I used to see all kinds of students coming to make out in this very spot. I don't know why here, it was just some unspoken tradition. Naturally I had no one to do it with, so I always just pressed on. But now…" She turned to Nick, a strangely sultry look on her face, "I feel like joining their club. Not for the bet of course."

And without any inhibition her lips met Nick's, and all thoughts of losing this round quickly left Nick's mind as he returned the kiss. He even let her stroke his tail, which she jokingly referred to as Nick as well, as he felt himself begin to succumb to deep and familiar feelings of passion for this rabbit…

"Sheesh, why don't you two get a room?"

Nick and Judy looked up: it was the ewe student Nick had accidentally ambushed earlier. Rolling her eyes, the sheep turned her back and strutted in the direction of the faculty building. Judy turned to face Nick, sultry look not gone in the least.

"And there's another thing, Nick: before I met you, I never once imagined someone would say those words to me." With that she gave Nick a wink before getting up and starting to gather her things. "…I actually think I could get used to it."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 92**

 **Judy: 92**

* * *

 **A/N: I realized that Nick had never gotten in all the kisses he was owed in "Track Stars", so I felt an encore chapter was in order. Hope this turned out alright!**  
 **P.S. What Nick says to Judy in French before the hunt begins is "Run, my little Rabbit. Run."**

 **AAN: Another shout out to BeecroftA for this chapter, so go check out his own stories on his site. :)**


	77. A Smoothie on Ice

**Chapter 77 A Smoothie on Ice**

 **Written by Anglofalcon**

 **New poll up on my profile, so check that out too ;)**

* * *

The taste of blueberries. It was almost impossible to think of something sweeter. There was not a fruit in nature which could be compared with the succulent, mouth-watering, irresistibly sugary taste of those delicacies. But just as the mammals of the world had attained ever more perfect forms over the millennia, so too had the that humble fruit risen to a majestic class, for there was nothing as grand as the frozen blueberry. The Amethyst Smoothie - a thousand frozen blueberries, mulched together, blended into a drink which sang of summer and childhood, happiness and love.

But real life is full of challenges, and Nick Wilde knew that between him and the drink of his dreams stood an adversary. A foe of grey fur and purple eyes had beaten him to the counter, successfully ordering the last drink of the day.

The eyes of justice met the eyes of tyranny, gazing across a battlefield at least the size of a canteen table. Sunlight streaked through the windows, casting a dynamic spotlight on the confrontation.

All that was needed now was some western music to signify the standoff...

The flash of her eyes was like a whip cracking through the air, and he nearly succumbed to his desire to leap over the table and snuggle her, forgetting what was at stake. The fox shook his head, freeing himself from the spell.

"Seriously Nick, what are you doing?" she grinned, looking at him quizzically.

"I'm just staring at the soon-to-be recipient of a sloppy kiss to the nose," he grinned.

The ruse worked. The rabbit's attention was distracted as she braced herself against the threat of an oncoming collision with the fox's lips, mind discarding the smoothie in an instant. Seizing the opportunity, he shot his paw through No Mammal's Land, fingers groping the sides of the glass and-

"Yow!" Nick cried, as Judy ninja-chopped his wrist. Catching the triumphant mockery on her face, he understood all too late that she had known his game the whole time. She took the crimson drink into her paws, raised it to her lips and downed the entire frosted beverage without stopping, while Nick's mouth fell further and further open. All was lost.

"You know," Judy smiled, dabbing her mouth elegantly with her napkin, "if it's cool ice you're looking for, there is a place where we can find that."

He frowned, nurturing his aching wrist. "Tundratown? What could we do in Tundratown? The last time we went, I got stuck to a light pole!" He still resented that incident. The amount of times Judy jabbed him in the side and reminded him about it was getting to be beyond humiliating.

And the picture was _still_ up in the breakroom...and the locker rooms, and behind Clawhauser's desk, and Bogo's office...

Actually, Nick didn't mind the one in Bogo's office, as it had a very nice frame and sat quite nicely on his windowsill. The frame must have been mahogany, quite fancy if he had to say so himself.

"Have you ever been ice-skating?" the bunny asked sweetly, making a pyramid with her fingers and fluttering her eyelashes seductively.

"Ice-skating?" Nick rolled his eyes, still smarting from the outcome of the tabletop war. "No, I have never been ice-skating. Do I look like a princess? No, no I do not."

He didn't like the way Judy's eyebrows raised with amusement, or the way she coughed pointedly and turned away. The glare on his face must have given her just enough warning to refrain from commenting about how 'princessy' he was.

"Let's put it this way," she pushed, "you won't need to look far to find yourself another frozen smoothie. Maybe I'll get you one myself!"

The fox leaned across the table, face inches from hers.

"Carrots, I'm the only cool smoothie you'll ever need…"

The rabbit grinned. Fair's fair, she had stumbled right into that one.

"So...is it a date, Nick?"

"You got me," he purred, placing his paw across his chest. "But watch yourself, Fluff. This predator isn't just after blueberries."

Judy nodded. It was all going to plan.

* * *

A world of shimmering white sparkled before the fox and the bunny. The frozen lake of Tundratown was filled with frolicking beasts, and they would soon join them. On a day this frosty, in a district so arctic, one could almost believe that it was always winter and never Christmas. But Perpetual Winter had not expected her victims to be so cunning, and her most cunning tactics were being undermined. A blue puffer jacket shielded the chestnut vulpine against any frosty encroachments. His long-eared friend had chosen a purple coat with fluffy edges. United, they felt ready to begin a day of swirling fun and spinning adventures.

Almost ready.

"Wrong foot, Nick."

The fox was having a distinctly difficult time figuring out how to slip on his ice-skates. He tried stamping them into place on the ice, nearly wounding several mice. Like all small rodents, they stayed close to the edges of the lake, not desiring the extra effort it would take them to return from the middle of the vast expanse of ice.

A few grunts and giggles later, Nick stood with his arms folded, chest puffed, and sporting a smirk on his face which declared him to be the self-assured conqueror of snow and ice.

He walked along the frozen bank, feet sticking outwards. As the blade of the skate touched the rim of ice, he swept his body around, facing Judy.

"Judy, could you just help me get this skate on properly?"

The rabbit put her paws on her hips.

"Oh, come now," he insisted. "I've never done this before. You wouldn't want to see this dumb fox break his neck, right?"

A pause.

"Right?..."

"No, of course I wouldn't," she finally relented. The bunny marched towards him, arms swaying at her sides. Just as she came within inches of her partner, she began to drop down, ready to inspect his skates.

Judy caught her breath. She had been stopped by his paws, which slipped under her arms and held her in place. Looking up, she saw his face. Slyness snaked across his features. His lips parted just slightly.

She stared, suddenly realising what was coming.

"In case we don't make it, Carrots."

Nick pulled her upwards towards him and planted a warm kiss on her lips. His pointy ears shot up. He felt her nose twitch against his. She struggled, but it was too late. This was one score which was undeniably his.

Motion.

How Nick sometimes hated it.

Nick Wilde threw his arms wide in the air as he felt the ground rushing up towards him, as if it was jealously desiring a foxy kiss of its own. His feet slid behind him on the ice. The extra weight of the rabbit in his arms had pushed him back from the snowy bank. Then all was white.

Judy, who landed safely on her feet as the fox went down, whooped with laughter, gracefully sweeping past his fallen body onto the cold sheet which spanned the expanse of the lake.

Face still submerged in snow, Nick raised a paw in the air, sticking up his thumb.

"That still counts as another one!" he boasted, voice muffled.

She gripped his paw, tugging him up until he stood swaying on his feet.

"Come on Nick, it's easy! Just put one paw in front of the other. Like this!" She began gliding along the ice, turning circles, ears blowing in the breeze. "Come on Nick," she said in a sing song voice. "I can show you to skate. Skating in beautiful splendor." She winked at Nick as she gracefully skated past him. "Tell me, Nicky, since when did you last step out on the ice.."

He shook his head, unimpressed.

"Fluff, If a bunny can-"

Nick's eyes bulged as his feet skidded dangerously, turning in all the directions of the migratory routes offered by Zuber airlines. _Who in the world designed ice to be so slippery?_

While Judy was busy creating beautiful lined patterns in the glassy surface, her partner achieved a perfect split, legs escaping sideways from one another. It was not a pleasant feeling. The fox's rump slammed onto the ice, limbs spread out either side. His cheeks turned blue. Gravity brought him forward, and he felt himself headed for another face-plant.

When Judy arced back to him, she found a tangled heap of fox and skates sprawled in a disgraceful position, bushy tail raised to the sky. A low whine punctured the air.

"Poor Nick. Would you like my help?" she cooed, voice tingling with exaggerated concern.

He shot her a look, scrambled to his feet once again, spread his arms out to provide balance and managed to remain static. Prior to coming out with her, he had made sure to watch numerous videos of the annual skating championships held on this lake, taking note of the harmonious movements. Of course, practicing on top of a bed by vaguely pointing your limbs around wasn't equal to comprehensive training, instructional videos notwithstanding. It had been a lot easier on the bed...

"I think I'll go back to shore, Captain Cotton Tail. Life on the open sea seems fraught with peril."

Judy waved her paw, dismissing his concerns. "You'll be with me, right? What could happen? Come on!" She skated behind him, placing her paws firmly on his back and pushing.

They went further and further, faster and faster, until Nick felt the wind rushing through his fur and whistling in his ears. They were gaining too much momentum, but there was an invigorating sense of fun to it all. Fun, until she let go of him.

"Juuuuuuuuudyyyyy!"

Nick sailed out into deepest, darkest Tundratown, as far into the middle of the lake as he had ever been. Arms flapping frantically, he felt himself losing control. He had been betrayed.

 _Thwack._

The fox of a million smirks found nothing to smirk about in this instance. Laying spread-eagled on the chilliest floor known to animalkind, he was beginning to regret agreeing to this trip in the first place. With a grumble, Nick climbed into a sitting position, body frozen from ear-tips to toes.

Judy smiled to herself, approaching with intent. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Carrots, I-oh!" he gasped, raising a paw to his face as the bunny sailed past.

A kiss. A definite, unapologetic, let's-all-laugh-at-the-fox kiss on his ear.

Judy skated further ahead, grin spread wide on her face and eyes closed. Then she turned, coming towards him for another pass.

Nick's ears fell back. Time seemed to slow as he sat watching her approach. It all made sense now. He was defenceless, out of his territory and exposed. He placed his paws on the ice, pushing, scrabbling to his feet, every scrabble followed by another ska-dump as he fell back to the ground.

Judy was circling him now, her purple eyes glittering happily. She was closing the circle. Nick thought all she needed was a fin on her back to perfect the image of a hungry shark, circling its prey.

"Judy, you wouldn't!" Nick pleaded. It was like one of those nightmares from his childhood where his feet wouldn't let him run away, only this time it was for real.

The rabbit glided past, smooching him again on the cheek, soft lips setting his heart drumming. But there was a wager to be won, and she was winning it.

"No fair, Carrots! You know I'm new to skating and my paws won't work properly on the ice!"

"After the stunts you've pulled on me, Nicholas Wilde," she called delightedly, "you don't have a leg to stand on."

Now she was stealing his dreadful puns.

"Don't you dare," he warned, waving his paw like a lecturer at Harevard addressing a room of unruly students. He stomped his heels, sticking the back of his blades into the ice and lowering his body to stabilise himself.

It was too late. Judy was already onto him. He felt an electric sensation zigzag up and down his spine as she came from behind and placed a lingering kiss on the back of his neck, just below his head. That kiss took him to the moon. The thought of impending defeat brought him down from orbit. His partner had only to score five more hits and their long-term bet would be over, victory snatched from him forever.

He couldn't let his well thought out plans end like this!

Nick shuddered violently. Detaching his blades from the ice and launching himself forward, he broke away from her. Somehow, he managed to land safely, and turned to see her watching him with her lavender eyes. Glancing beyond her, he smirked, finally determining a means of escape.

"Nice try, Officer Toot-Toot," he saluted, "but it's not going to be so easy."

With that, he reached out his paw, wiggled his eyebrows at her, and snatched the tail of a passing elephant. The fox was whisked away across the sparkling lake, safe, secure and oh-so close to being beaten.

* * *

The orange glow of the setting sun glinted through a crystal snowfall, marking the end of their memorable day. It was time to begin the drive back to Savanna Central. Arguably, they weren't supposed to commandeer ZPD vehicles during their days off, but they had waived such a pedantic stipulation. Packing their belongings into the back of the cruiser, the fox and rabbit never came closer than a few feet from each other.

Judy slipped into the driver's seat, waiting for her partner to climb in beside her. She felt good about herself. So what if he had tried to gain an advantage with that shoreside kiss? Her plan had been a success, scoring her three points with barely any effort.

Nick cautiously edged himself into the passenger's side. It was risky being this close to her. After her behaviour today, and with only five kisses to score before she could celebrate his defeat, he knew she was a very real threat. Nature had made a mistake on this one; this bunny was more predatory by far.

The rabbit turned the key, setting the engine of the cruiser roaring into life. She glanced over at him, smiling deliciously.

"Well?" she invited.

"We are _never_ coming here again," Nick vowed, casting a disgusted look at the ice-skates on the back seat. As he turned his body to face the windshield, his eyes focused on her lips.

Too close. She might try anything in the limited space of the car.

He squeezed his body against the passenger-side door. In this vulnerable position, he knew just how careful he would have to be.

"What's gotten into you?" she grinned. "I'm not going to try anything when I'm driving, now am I?!"

"Just focus on steering."

Tundratown disappeared behind them. Nicholas P. Wilde settled into his seat, dragnetting his mind for ways to vanquish his partner once and forevermore. Today had been close. Tomorrow, he would be more vigilant than ever. Time was running out. If he was to live the life of a victor, if he was to win this game of lips, he would have to do more than make a hit. He would need to score an absolute kissing spree.

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick 93**

 **Judy 95**

* * *

 **Author's Note: (AngloFalcon)**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Anglo here. How are you all doing? Thanks for reading that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a real honor to write the penultimate chapter to this fantastically funny story. Hard to believe it's almost over!**

 **Once in a while, some black magic is worked and something comes along which is just...right. It sticks. Clicks. Slots into place. We all know it. Zootopia is one of those movies. One Hundred Kisses is one of those fics. I applaud Cimar for doing three extra-ordinary things - coming up with such an addictively hilarious project, bringing together a community of fans to work on said project, and being an all-out amazing guy while doing so. I don't know how he finds the time in his days to do so much for the community here, but I'm certainly glad that he finds it. Sir, you will be forever on my radar. Thanks for making us laugh and brightening up our days with dependable regularity.**

 **I think we're all pretty excited to see how this will end. Guys, give this fic that final push and curbstomp those fave and follow options. ;)**

 **Oh, and I am aware I coined a verb out of a noun with 'dragnetting'. I feel it should be done.**

 **With love from the UK.**

 **Over and out.**

 **-AF**

 **AAN: And this is Cimar here. Please go and check out Anglofalcon's story, "In and Out of Love". It is absolutely fantastic, and I want each of you reading this to go spam your fav and follow buttons on that story. Seriously, not many stories are better than it. ;) And I just want to thank you guys so much as well for reading the tar out of this story. It stands at 472,000 views! And also, thank you to those who are also reading "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Sly Fox" as that story just hit 101,000 views too! I can't thank you guys enough. The thanks I CAN give, is that I'll be putting out the next very special chapter of "Always" out tomorrow.**

 **Now go out there, read up Anglofalcon's stories and spam those reviews! XD**


	78. Just Hanging Around

**Chapter 78 Just Hanging Around...**

* * *

 _If I'm going to win this bet...I have to be sly. It's the only way to win this bet. To win Judy._

And that was why Nick found himself upside down, hanging just behind Judy's door and inside her apartment, waiting for the rabbit to come home from a trip to the movies with Clawhauser and Francine.

He knew that the movie ended exactly at 3:55pm, and with the 15 minute walk back home, along with the two minutes he knew she'd spend checking her mailbox, he had only 45 seconds to wait in this position before Judy would open the door, and find herself smooched.

Judy's door had enough of an overhang where he was able to place her hind paws comfortably over it, keeping him suspended at just the right height to capture the perfect surprise kiss, and maybe, just maybe, several more if the surprise was good enough.

Then again, it could all just backfire. There was that one incident when Wolford tried jumping out of a trash can to surprise Judy in the break room at Precinct One, only to have the can, with him still inside it, kicked across the room.

Nick suddenly was feeling like this wasn't the best of ideas...

 _*click*_

 _Too late now_...Nick thought as he heard the door lock sound, though another thought suddenly entered his mind. In all the times that Nick had visited Judy's apartment for movie nights, late night case reviews, or just to bother his favorite bunny, he had never once thought to check with way the door actually swung. For a fleeting second, Nick hoped that the door swung away from him and into the hallway. There was no way his luck would be that bad that it would swing...

Apparently, luck hated foxes with a passion, in particular, a certain Nicholas Piberius Wilde, as the door swung inward.

It wasn't a graceful opening either. One of those slow, peaceful movements that would slowly bathe the room the darkened room in light from the hallway. One where the occupant of the home would stride slowly in, at peace with the world and themselves.

Apparently, Judy had just had a day rated somewhere between caught in a rainstorm without an umbrella, and being forced into a sloth protection detail, or both.

The door swung open violently, and with about as much force as Judy probably had used to knock out the rhino back at the academy. If it wasn't for a certain fox hanging upside down in the door's trajectory, it might have broken from its hinges.

But luckily for the door, it didn't. Unluckily for the fox, it decided to greet Nick's nose with about as much tenderness as a honey badge gives towards its meals.

In other words, the door didn't care about Nick's feelings as it cracked into his muzzle, sending him flying backwards into the center of the room with a loud crack. Nick slumped to the floor, and only remembered seeing the strangest look of confusion on Judy's face before he only saw black.

* * *

"Nick...Nick. Wake up, Nick!"

Nick stirred, grumbling softly to himself. All he could feel was pain in his muzzle, like someone had kicked a door into his face or something...

Right..

The fox blinked twice, wincing at the amount of light burning his eyes before getting used to the harsh artificial glare pounding in his eyes.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake."

He looked to his left to see a very relieved looking Judy, sitting on the floor of her apartment next to him. Nick was just about to speak further when his partner jumped him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"You dumb fox, what were you doing behind my door like that!" Judy yelled, suddenly angry. She punched his shoulder, getting a yelp from the fox.

"Was I waiting to see my beautiful bunny? Yes, yes I was." Nick calmly said, rubbing his nose with one paw and his shoulder with the other. He saw a slight blush forming in Judy's cheeks as the bunny grumbled something below her breath. The fox smiled at Judy, "So, why were you so angry you nearly killed your door, and favorite fox might I add?"

Judy huffed, "You took the day off today and I was stuck doing desk duty with Clawhauser before going out on patrol with McHorn..."

Understanding dawned on the fox's face before a slight frown began to form. "Let me guess, our hyper little bunny thought 'Hey, this is going to be fun, I'll get to work with Clawhauser today, only to find, oopsie, it was only fun for one hour before his constant talk of Gazelle grated on you. And that dream of escaping to go on patrol with McHorn? Double whoopsie, his patrol car wasn't built for a mammal your size and your ears got caught in his doors." Nick sighed, gently caressing Judy's cheek with his paw. She looked up at him, with a little surprise, as well as sadness in her eyes. ". And oopsie number threesie, your dumb fox skipped out on today, just so he could try and pull a dumb surprise for you at home, when instead he could of been out spending the day making his beloved bunny happy, is that about right?"

Judy nodded once before burying her head into Nick's chest and gripping him again in a tight hug. "How did you know about my ears..." she murmured, her voice at the edge of tears. Nick leaned down, placing his lips on the top of her head.

"There is a red line right across the middle of them where the patrol car door must have caught them," Nick pointed out before sighing, stroking her ears tenderly, all thought of his own pain pushed to the back of his mind. "I'm sorry I was such a dumb fox today Judy. I wanted to surprise you for our bet, but, I was only thinking of myself and it caused you to have a terrible day, but, I do know one way of making it better."

Judy looked up into his eyes, as Nick gently lifted one of her ears, noticing a slight grimace from the bunny, and gently kissed the unsightly red bruise on her left ear. He felt her shudder under the kiss, then lifted her right ear and did the same to it, before caressing both of them tenderly.

"Does that feel any better?" Nick cooed, continuing to stroke Judy's ears. The rabbit hiccupped once, then broke into tears as she jumped up and suddenly placed her lips onto his own. The slight pain flare Nick experienced was nothing compared to the joy he felt from the kiss as they both let the kiss continue, each pouring all of their emotions into it. They finally separated, both of their expressions warm and inviting now.

"I think my ears feel a little better now, Judy murmured. "But they could always need more help." She smiled lightly, her eyes shimmering a little.

Nick grinned, "As you wish, my beloved little bunny." He leaned down, but just before placing more kisses onto her ears, he leaned back. "You know, since I think this falls under the category of just being a good friend, and boyfriend, don't worry about counting any of these kisses in our little bet. It wouldn't be right."

Judy's smile brightened further as two more shivers of excitement ran through her body as Nick kissed her ears again. Their eyes met again, and it was Judy's turn to smirk.

"I believe you took quite a hit yourself, and I would be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't kiss it to make it better, not counting these, of course."

Nick laughed, "Such a beautiful, sly bunny."

"Such a handsome, dumb fox," Judy replied, gently kissing him right on his nose.

"You know you love me," Nick drawled, closing his eyes as he felt Judy kiss the spot exactly where the door hit.

A pause, as the kiss lingered on the spot, sending rivulets of joy down his spine.

He heard Judy sigh, then giggle.

"More and more every day."

 **Kiss Count**

 **Nick: 94**

 **Judy: 96**

* * *

 **AN: For those of who wondering why they decided not to count those last few kisses, would you feel good counting them towards a bet, when your significant other is hurting? No, no you would not. So one kiss each, and the rest are for therapeutic reasons only. ;)**


	79. How to Save a Life

**Chapter 79 How to save a life**

"And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life."

~The Fray

 **Grab your tissues, you'll need them.**

* * *

Where was she?

Judy opened her eyes, blinking several times as she tried to make out where she was. Everything was pitch black around her. She sniffed once, her nose twitching as her ears scanned for any discernible noise.

Nothing.

It was beginning to unnerve her.

"Ok, what was the last thing you were doing, Judy," the rabbit told herself. "That's right, you were chasing that otter across the river. But if you were doing that, where are you now?"

The darkness before her held only the illusion of calm. Even though she couldn't see anything through the inky blackness surrounding her, she could sense something contained within it, and whatever _it_ was, it sent a chill up her spine. She began walking, stumbling forward as she held her paws out in front of her, groping for anything that could help define where she was.

She _felt_ alone.

Yet she also felt surrounded. Not being able to see anything around her was frightening. Judy had spent time exploring caves back in Bunnyburrow, experimenting with turning off her flashlight and trying to see her paw in front of her face, but wherever she was. That was dark, this... _this_ felt like she could _feel_ the lack of light. As if it whatever it was, was a physical vapor drowning out her senses.

It was then her whole body shook.

Judy froze, turning this way and that as her body shook again, this time causing her to fall to whatever floor she was on.

It was then she heard the roar.

Not an animalistic sound, but something else. She couldn't place it, but her nose twitched in fear.

Whatever _it_ was, was close.

Judy ran. She knew not what direction to go, just simply ran. Without her sense of sight, whatever was coming if it was hostile could harm her without her able to do anything about it. The roaring came closer to her, and for a fleeting moment, fear overcame her as she stumbled in the darkness. Instead of continuing on her hindpaws, she dropped to all four after she stumbled, hoping she'd be quicker than whatever was chasing her. She wished she could escape from the enveloping blackness around her. Hoped that she could escape whatever was coming towards her. Oh sweet cheese and crackers she felt so lonely without Nick here.

"Nick...where are you?"

She kept running for who knows how long, but one thing she knew, the sound behind her began to slowly fade away behind her, so she slowed her run.

It was then she saw it, the most beautiful thing she had seen in this entire void she was in.

Light.

Beautiful, glorious light.

Far in the distance, a small patch of white stood out in breathtaking beauty against the clouds of enveloping darkness surrounding it.

She sprinted towards it.

Judy needed that light...craved it.

The light grew ever brighter, ever warmer, the closer she came to it. It beckoned her, just as the sight of land to a shipwrecked sailor is the most beautiful sight to behold.

She felt a smile build itself onto her face, which grew into laughter as she drew closer to the warmth coming from ahead of her. She could make out the faint outline of trees now past the light, and as the blackness around her dimmed, she felt all the more joy.

 _Judy!_

She stopped at the sound of her name being called from the echoing expanse behind her. It was familiar, like she recognized the voice from somewhere...

Her nose twitched in concerned worry as the voice called out to her again, yet she still couldn't place it. She dared not turn around. The darkness contained fear, contained the unknown.

She could see what was in the light.

The voice called her again, and this time she recognized it.

"Nick?"

She stared into the void, the inky expanse filling her entire view. She turned back towards the light, almost feeling the grass under her paws as she stared at the wide expanse of green. She was conflicted inside. Should she go to Nick, back into the cold enveloping expanse of the unknown, or towards what she could see and feel as good.

Nick called her name again, and this time she instantly turned her back towards the light.

She'd go wherever Nick was.

As his voice rang loud and clear again, Judy's breath hitched.

He sounded like he was in pain as he called her.

"Oh Nick..." Judy sniffed, feeling tears prickling her eyes just at how anguished his voice sounded. she took a quick step forward into the darkness.

Then another.

Soon she was bolting forward into the unknown, her pace even faster than when she had been racing towards the light as he heard Nick crying out her name, each time his voice losing more control until she only heard him sobbing her name. Whatever pain he was in, she needed to stop it. Her fox didn't deserve to feel this way, and whatever _thing_ was causing it, would face her ire.

Nick, was _her_ fox, and nobody messes with him, without facing her.

The roaring sound started again. Faint, but with each step, the bunny could hear it drawing closer and closer.

She paid it non mind, only sprinting ahead.

She felt a sudden tightness in her chest which stopped her in her tracks, causing her to tumble to her knees, eyes going wide in shock. It felt like a weight crashed into her, or a rhino striking her mid-charge. Judy stumbled forward as a gust of air blew towards her, threatening to knock her fully off her feet. She somehow managed to stay upright, and began again to race forward, only to stumble to the ground as her chest thundered out in pain again while the roar came ever louder towards her. She cried out in pain.

She finally placed the sound, that of rushing water, yet in the darkness surrounding her, she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Another wave of pain crashed into her chest, causing her to audibly gasp, and tears to streak down her cheeks as Nick called to her again.

She pressed forward.

 _"Don't give up on me, Judy. I'm not giving up on you yet!"_

"Nick," she gasped, struggling to pull herself towards his voice, the sound of it an elixir to her troubled mind. As she stumbled forward, she began making out dull flashes of red and blue ahead of her, around where the roaring sound seemed to come from.

Another blast of pain compressed against her chest and she fell to the ground, sobbing from the pain, her body shuddering and convulsing several times from it. Barely able to turn her head forward, she saw that the lights had become brighter, and a single figure lay hunched between them.

 _Nick..._

Judy did the only thing she could do, she crawled towards him.

Suddenly gasping for air, pawing at her throat. She tried calling for the fox, but only gurgling came from her throat as she coughed up liquid. In the darkness she couldn't tell if it was water, or blood, or both.

Whatever it was, Judy felt like she was drowning.

Her vision blurred as she pulled herself one foot closer to her fox, before the pain in her chest overwhelmed her. The last thing she saw, was of Nick, hunched over a small, limp figure on the ground in front of him...

...sobbing.

 _"Nick..."_ she reached for him, before her paw dropped to the ground, and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

"Officer Wilde, there is nothing more you can do..."

 _"There is ALWAYS something I can do!"_ Nick shot back towards Chief Bogo, returning his gaze to the soaking wet body of his partner, who lay un-moving on the ground in front of him. He pressed his paws against her chest once more, compressing several times before opening her mouth to blow into. He repeated the movements several times, all the while several officers stood around him in the pouring rain. Their faces all showed the same things.

Shock...

Sadness...

But most of all, pity...

Nick saw it in all of their eyes, yet he couldn't stop trying to save her.

To save _Judy._

His strength gave out after a third set of compression's onto her chest, and he collapsed onto her, his tears tears soaking into her already drenched fur. The roar of the waterfall nearby drowned out his anguished sobs to all but the canine officers around him, who turned and walked away from the scene, ears down and tails dragging behind them.

Nick sobbed onto Judy's body, lightly pounding his fist onto her chest while holding her tight against him with his other paw.

"Why...why did you have to try to be the hero..." he cried, not holding back as his body shuddered from his own emotional pain. "You could have waited for me..."

The fox felt a light hoof on his shoulder, flinching at the touch.

His overwhelming sadness turned to rage instantly.

How dare _anyone_ interrupt his final moment with Judy.

He whirled on the intruder, baring his fangs and snapping his jaws.

"Get away from her!" Nick growled ominously, his eyes pinpricks in the flashing blue and red lights around him. Chief Bogo withdrew his hoof, taking a step back from the anguished fox before him.

"Wilde, let the paramedics in. They...they need to certify, the time of..."

"SHE'S NOT GONE!" Nick roared, shuddering from the violent sobs that wracked his body. With a renewed determination, he turned back to his partner, pressing his paws again to her chest and renewing his chest compressions. "I can save her! I...I need her to come back!"

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

Check for breathing.

Repeat.

Bogo watched in sadness as the fox repeated the motion several more times. He motioned to Officer McHorn, a large rhino nearby. "McHorn..." Bogo sighed. "Please escort Officer Wilde away from the scene." It was then Bogo turned away and walked to his cruiser, dulling its lights as a single tear crossed his cheek.

The rhino nodded somberly, hesitating at the sight of the distraught fox and the body of Officer Hopps.

"Come on, breath Carrots... _Breath_!"

Nick pressed several more times against the rabbits chest, until someone grab him from behind and lift him into the air, Judy growing smaller and smaller as he was pulled away from her.

"No! Judy! I need to help her..stop it!"

Nick lashed out, swiping his claws behind him, hearing a shout of pain, and the grip around him loosened and then faltered completely. The fox fell to the ground harshly, yelping at the sudden stop before sprinting towards the his partner. New paws reached for him, but he evaded them, clawing at those who came too close, all the while yelling Judy's name.

His fellow officers withdrew several paces from him as he slashed several more that dared come between him and Judy. He slid to a stop next to her body, his sobs renewing as he pounded on her chest.

"Why..." he sobbed, his fist continuing to wail against her chest, though his strength sapping with each blow. "Why can't you just wake up! I was going to ask you...to..."

Spluttering below him distracted him from finishing his sentence. His gaze shot to the rabbit below him, who was now coughing frantically. Momentarily stunned, he recovered after only a second, rolling Judy onto her side as the rabbit coughed out water from her lungs.

"Yes, that's it," he chocked out, laughing through his tears as he patted the small rabbit's back. "Get it out, yes. Get all of it out."

Water poured from her mouth with each cough, until nothing but a trickle of saliva ran down her mouth to the ground.

Nick cried in joy.

After several seconds, Judy drew in a deep gasp of air, her body shuddering from the effort.

Nick propped her up on his knee, suddenly all too keenly aware of how small and delicate she appeared in his arms as she smiled weakly at him. Her eyes glanced around her until they fell upon Nick.

She smiled.

Nick wept again.

"Did...did we get him?" she finally asked, prompting fresh sobs from the fox as he pulled her in tight against her.

"You decide to fall off a waterfall, die on me, and all you can think about is if we caught the crook?" Nick half laughed, half sobbed, all while rocking back and forth with Judy in his arms. "You stupid, dumb, beautiful bunny..."

He felt Judy weakly laugh, quickly turning into a short coughing fit.

"Heh...I guess I am," she replied hoarsely, turning her gaze up towards Nick. "But at least...I'm _your_ dumb bunny."

Nick choked back a sob, letting go of the rabbit with one one paw so he could stroke her ears, pulling her head to his chest.

"Yes...yes you are," Nick replied, his emotions finally overcoming him as he leaned down and pulled Judy even closer to him, lathering her ears and top of her head in kisses.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me?" Nick cried, somehow laughing with tears streaking down his face as he lost count of the kisses he bathed his rabbit in.

He felt Judy shudder in his arms, and heard a fitful half sob, half laugh escape her lips as she placed a tender, but weak, kiss against his neck.

"Can I give you a raincheck on answering that?" she replied. "I am a cop, and we do dangerous things sometimes..."

"No," came Nick's swift reply. "No more raging river, waterfall jumping for you, ever again, you hear me?" Judy looked into his eyes to see the deep concern within them. He tried to hide it, but she could see the fear still in his eyes and the seriousness of the situation finally landed on her like an elephant.

She had died.

All at once, memories flooded her mind. She had raced after the crook, leaving Nick behind, while trying to chase the otter across a flooded stream during a rainstorm, only to slip and fall into the river and fall off a waterfall.

She...had...died.

Her eyes widened as a pitiful sob escaped her lips. She had been so focused again on her job, she had forgotten what truly mattered most to her. The realization floored her, as the importance of the fox holding her. Here she was, asking about if they caught the crook, when she had just sent Nick into probably the worst few minutes of his entire life.

Nick, the fox who had saved her career when it barely had even began.

Nick, her partner.

Nick...her best friend.

And here she was, again being a dumb bunny. Well...

She, Judy Hopps, had to rectify her mistakes.

She had to fix this.

And she did. Forgetting the eyes of nearly a dozen ZPD officers on her. Forgetting about the roar of the waterfall trying its best to drown out the fast beating of Nick's heart.

Forget that out of the corner of her eye, she saw her boss running towards them.

She leaned up, and in, pressing her lips against Nick's. Nick quickly returned the favor, leaning down and into the kiss, tenderly stroking her ears and clutching her back tightly.

"I promise I won't leave you, ever again," she breathed, leaning in to kiss the fox again.

One kiss turned to two, then three, as the assembled crowd of officers, at the beckoning of Chief Bogo himself, filed away to give them room.

After several minutes of tearful kisses, Judy began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, still peppering her with kisses.

"Well," Judy felt so awkward for even thinking of what she was during a moment like this. "How...how does this affect...our bet?"

Nick looked at her, eyeing her carefully before shaking his head.

"Forget the bet, Judy." Nick spoke, startling her with how fierce his gaze was. "I think we've played around with this issue for far too long, and have had our fun." His tone conveyed his seriousness as he spoke. "It took me losing you," his voice cracked,, and Judy reached up a paw to wipe away at the tears beginning to form under his eyes, "to realize I should have done this ages ago, and not wait around until something like this happens again. I can't bear the thought of losing you again, or spending any more time without you always by my side."

Nick released Judy from his grasp, fumbling around behind him for his coat. Judy stared at him as he searched the pockets.

"I've held onto this since before the bet even began," Nick murmured, his voice suddenly anxious and filled with worry. "Remember how we first agreed that if you fell for me after one hundred kisses, then you'd have to wear something for me?"

Judy nodded, her heart beginning to beat more rapidly as Nick pulled something from his coat pocket.

"Then remember how we changed that, that if you won, then I'd have to wear whatever you wanted me to wear for a day?"

Again Judy nodded, pulling herself shakily to her hind paws. Nick smiled, his breath hitching as he laughed nervously.

"Well, I think seeing how you _literally_ fell here, and as we both probably reached one hundred kisses at roughly the same time..."

Judy laughed at that, covering her mouth with her paws as she tried holding back tears. Nick returned her gaze. No trace of a smirk, or any hidden sarcasm in his eyes.

Only love. Pure and unadulterated love.

Judy barely could contain her own love as she smiled at him.

The fox chuckled at his own joke, and couldn't help as he wiped away a tear at his eye as he knelt down on the rocky ground.

The waterfall roared behind them and the pale moonlight and flashing blue and red lights from the police cruisers lit the tiny box held in Nick's outstretched paw.

"So, have you fallen for me?" Nick began, as he fought a losing battle against maintaining his composure.

Judy could only nod, barely keeping her own emotions in check as she struggled to stand. Yet her strength failed her and she felt her knees give out. Nick caught her mid fall, helping her to a kneeling position, concern in his eyes. Judy waved her paw at him.

"I'm ok," she said. "Please," she smiled at him, "continue what you were saying. I think I already know what you'll say, but, I wouldn't mind hearing those words from my dumb fox."

Nick laughed, brushing his paw over her ears, ending with him clasping her cheek in his paw, caressing it gently, before pulling away.

"I guess I better start over then, you know, so I get this right for both of us." Nick said as he made a motion to stand, then kneeled back down again, eliciting a giggle from Judy.

Their eyes met again, and the events of just a few minutes prior were forgotten.

"Judith Laverne Hopps," Nick began.

 **Kiss Count:**

 **Nick...**

 **Ah, who cares. Does it really matter at this point?**

* * *

 **AN: *breathes in deeply*** ***gets teary eyed anyways*. This chapter was so hard to write. It gnawed at me to get it right, but flowed onto my computer. I hope you have enjoyed it. If so, please spam the review, fav and follow to let me know what you thought and _felt_ during this. I hope I captured the emotions well, so please let me know if I did. We are _sooooo_ close to 1k favs, so if you haven't yet, fav this and I'll love you forever! If we hit 1k favs, I'll add in an extra bonus fluff chapter for everyone. ;)**

 **Ok, only one more chapter to go. Or maybe more, at most three tops depending on how much I write for the following scenes and what I decide to include in the ending and epilogue. Ok, so probably around three, or four if we hit 1k favs and I'll add that special fluff chapter. ;)**


	80. Can you feel the love tonight

**Chapter 80 Can you feel the love tonight**

* * *

 _"So, have you fallen for me?" Nick began, as he fought a losing battle against maintaining his composure._

 _Judy could only nod, barely keeping her own emotions in check as she struggled to stand. Yet her strength failed her and she felt her knees give out. Nick caught her mid fall, helping her to a kneeling position, concern in his eyes. Judy waved her paw at him._

 _"I'm ok," she said. "Please," she smiled at him, "Continue what you were saying. I think I already know what you'll say, but, I wouldn't mind hearing those words from my dumb fox."_

 _Nick laughed, brushing his paw over her ears, ending with him clasping her cheek in his paw, caressing it gently, before pulling away._

 _"I guess I better start over then, you know, so I get this right for both of us." Nick said as he made a motion to stand, then kneeled back down again, eliciting a giggle from Judy._

 _Their eyes met again, and the events of just a few minutes prior were forgotten._

"Judith Laverne Hopps," Nick began, clearing his throat as he brought his paw shakily forward. Judy smiled, and tenderly reached her own paw out to steady his. The fox welcomed the gesture.

"I wanted to do this since the moment this bet began. I thought that without doing something outlandish, something out of the ordinary, something..."

"Horrendously stupid?" Judy chimed in with a smirk. Nick simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes, if you want to call it _that_ ," Nick chuckled. "I just wanted to do _something_ to help you realize how much I loved you...all this time. How much I adored your beautiful smile, the joy for life you have, and how I love the way your eyes sparkle like they are doing now. I love everything about you, from the black tips of your ears, to the end of your toes. You radiate your love towards all, and are far better than anything I could achieve. You are, my beloved, beautiful, bunny."

Judy felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes, and with her free paw wiped them away.

"So, with all that gushy, emotional bunny stuff behind us now," Nick laughed.

"Har har," Judy scoffed, rolling her eyes, only allowing them to move from Nick's own for the briefest of moments.

"Judy, would you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Judy..."

Nick began opening the box.

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE! IS HE PROPOSING FINALLY? O M GOODNESS! HAHA! MCHORN YOU OWE ME A TWENTY!"_

Both Judy and Nick winced at Clawhauser's voice coming from the crackling radio in a nearby cruiser. Both slowly turned to look at the car, as Chief Bogo ran over to the radio, ripping it from the dash of the cruiser, effectively silencing it, as the cord for it swung near his feet.

"Sorry, as you were," the water buffalo stated, before slowly backing away from the fox and rabbit. "Don't mind me, I'll make sure Clawhauser is punished for that interference."

Nick shook his head, then sighed heavily.

"You were saying, Nick?"

Judy's voice brought the fox back to the present.

"Right, I think I was somewhere around here..."

Nick again began prying the box open, and Judy saw a glimmer of orange and green inside. She breathed in, as her tears began flowing freely.

"Judy Laverne Hopps, will you..."

 _"Bogo, why did you cut off the radio! Has he proposed or not! Can you tell him to wait until I'm there? I'm almost to a cruiser. Just...got to...breathe...a bit."_

Bogo stormed over to a second cruiser, slamming open the door so hard the door bent and dented the front of the vehicle. The Chief grabbed the radio from the dash.

"Clawhauser you idiot! He's proposing right now and you are ruining the moment! So stop using the radio already!"

Bogo slammed the radio onto the dash, crushing it in the process. He snorted loudly, before glancing back at the two smaller officers.

"You may proceed," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

Both Nick and Judy held half lidded stares at the water buffalo as he backed away a second time.

"You want me to ask you somewhere else?" Nick asked.

Judy shook her head. "Just spit it out." She glared at Bogo, who took several steps backwards under her gaze.

"Alright." Nick took in a deep breath. "Judy Hopps, will you mar-"

 _"Alright Bogo, I'll stay off the radio's then. OHH! Can you at least tell me how he proposed once he has done it? Oh, I bet it is so cute!"_

Nick groaned and slapped his head, while Judy's ears twitched at the the cheetah's use of the 'c' word. Nick shut the box, nodding his head in the direction of the forest while all of the other officers were glaring at the final cruiser. Judy nodded, and both silently crept away into the brush, disappearing into the night.

Bogo stormed to the third cruiser as the fox and rabbit crept away, his eyes blazing in fury as he didn't even bother opening the door. Instead, he just smashed his hefty arm through the window, yanked on the radio and put it to his mouth, yelling louder than any of his officers had heard him shout before.

"Clawhauser you insufferable Cheetah! If you don't shut your tiny mouth, I will personally come to the precinct and revoke your donut privileges for the rest of your miserable life."

Again, Bogo slammed down the radio. "Ingrate..." he huffed. "Why did he have to go and ruin the moment." His eyes turned back to the spot where Nick and Judy were and...

He scanned the area, a look of confusion across his face.

"Where'd they go?" he asked, turning to a warthog officer.

"Officer Pumbaa, where'd they go?"

The warthog shrugged his shoulders, before turning to the meerkat officer next to him. "Did you see where they went Timon?"

"Not a clue," replied the meerkat. "Though with the sweet caress of twilight, the magic in the air. As well as the romantic atmosphere. I'd say a proposal's in the air."

"Great open pastures," Bogo cursed, glaring at the warthog and meerkat. "I've been wanting to see this for months and now I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

 _A little ways into the forest_...

* * *

"You know, I still could have tried a third time to finish my question," Nick chuckled.

"Not worth it, the moment was ruined there anyways," Judy huffed.

"The moment is _never_ ruined when you're around, Carrots." Nick added, tousling her ears while walking next to her, allowing Nick to use his superior night vision to guide them to a spot Judy told him about.

Judy could feel his smirk without even looking at it. To be honest, she was smiling probably more than he was at his compliment.

Judy eyed their surroundings as they walked, trying to remember the spot during their recent chase where she had seen...

"There it is!" Judy yelled, her smiling growing even larger as she sprinted ahead, pointing at a clearing ahead of them, only to slow after a few steps. She gasped for breath.

Apparently dying takes the wind out of you a bit.

She sucked in a deep breath of air, before beginning to take a step forward when she felt herself being scooped off the ground.

"Hey!" Judy stammered, fidgeting at Nick began carrying her in his arms, towards the aforementioned spot. "I can walk myself."

"Do I want to carry you? Yes, yes I do." Nick replied, causing Judy to giggle slightly. She finally relented, wrapping her paws around Nick's chest as the fox walked the rest of the way to the clearing.

As he reached the center of the meadow, the rain mercifully decided to stop, allowing a small bit of moonlight to bathe the area in light.

"Well, seeing at you've been _dying_ for me to do this," Nick hummed as he gently set Judy back onto her feet.

"Really..." Judy sighed, barely containing a smirk. "You're going to start death puns on me now?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to _bury_ you in them."

" _Perish_ the thought," Judy grinned, causing Nick to laugh aloud. "Although I think there is something else I want to hear from you more than some terrible puns."

Nick put his paw to his chin like he was deep in thought.

"I remembered to lock the front door this morning."

Judy shook her head.

"I got the kale you wanted during our shopping trip yesterday?"

"That's good, but no."

Nick tapped his chin several times. "Was it, I love you, Judy?"

"Close," Judy said, inching forward towards him. "But those aren't the four words I'm waiting to hear from you." She was now so close she brought her paws around Nick's neck, pulling him down to kiss him beneath his muzzle.

"Those kisses will be the _death_ of me," Nick whimpered, a shiver going through his entire body, as Judy continued to kiss her way up to his lips.

Judy rolled her eyes. "You really are insufferable sometimes with how you keep a lady waiting. Ask already."

"Just waiting for the right moment," Nick replied, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. As he broke their connection, he looked skyward. "Which I think will come in three...two..."

As he said, _'one'_ , the clouds overshadowing the moon floated by, allowing its full glory to shine upon the open field, bathing both rabbit and fox in a heavenly glow.

"I like the spot you chose, Judy. Did you know that it contained Moonbeam flowers when we dashed through it?"

Judy looked up at Nick with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Nick nodded his head behind her.

She broke her gaze with Nick and turned.

Her jaw dropped.

"Sweet cheese and crackers..."

All throughout the field, pale violet flowers began opening under the glow of the moon, catching the light and shining in the darkness.

"Those flowers only bloom at night," she heard Nick say as she walked towards one of the flowers, cupping the delicate bloom in her paw. "They're called Moonbeams because of that, but since meeting you, I've called them Judy's, since, well, they remind me of your eyes."

Judy smiled, both at Nick's words and the beautiful amethyst glow the flowers gave off.

"Oh Nick, you're such a sweet, sappy..." she began to say, turning around to catch his gaze.

"Oh..."

She brought her paws to her mouth, and couldn't hold back her tears as she saw Nick on one knee, an open box in front of him. Inside, sat a silver ring. A large, orange citrine gem, shaped into what looked like a carrot with several emeralds springing from the top of it.

"It's my second favorite carrot, besides yourself of course," Nick chuckled, in awe of how beautiful Judy looked under the light of the moon.

"Nick..." she began, taking slow, deliberate steps towards him, her eyes alternating between looking at him, and the ring inside the box that glowed under the moonlight. Her voice gave out as she gave a little squeak of delight.

"Judy," Nick began. "Now that we're _hopefully_ , alone, would you do me the honors of marrying me and becoming Mrs Judy Laverne Wilde-Hopps?"

She nodded, slowly at first as tears streaked down her cheeks. Then more vigorously as she gave anther squeal of delight as she jumped into his arms.

"Yes! Yes!" she yelled, both laughing and crying into his neck before bathing his face in lightning quick kisses. "One hundred kisses worth, yes!"

"Only one hundred?" Nick laughed, wrapping his arms around Judy as he gently kissed her forehead, tears of his own mixing her hers as they nuzzled one another.

Judy turned her head to meet his gaze. Emerald eyes connected to amethyst ones.

Judy smirked.

"Oh, you're so getting more than that. I'm going to kiss you to _death._ "

"Best way to die," Nick joked back, before Judy's lips crashed into his own, kissing under the moonlight.

 **Kiss Count:**

 ** _Nick & Judy_: 1**

* * *

 **AN: Are there cliche's in here? Yes, yes there are. Do I care? No, no I do not, since they are fluffy and that is what this chapter needs after the heart-wrencher I pulled on you guys last chapter.**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I had computer issues with caused my computer to die for several days, meaning I could only type on my phone. Which doesn't work too well. Anyways, my computer is working again. Woot woot!**

 **I'll try to get the next few chapters out for "Kisses" soon, which means that the next chapter of "Always" will be postponed a bit so I can finish this up and give it the attention it deserves. That also means after this is finished, I'll be devoting all my attention to "Always", so yay!**

 **Second point, we are sooooo close to 1000 favs! Seriously, you guys are amazing! Only need 67 more as of this writing and you guys will get that extra bonus fluffy chapter I know you all want! So keep spamming those favs, reviews and such! And don't forget if you haven't started reading "Always" you might want to start soon as it is quite a tale! Thank you all again so much! Until next time!**


	81. Poor, Poor, Clawhauser

**Chapter 81 Poor, Poor, Clawhauser**

* * *

"I'm surprised Bogo is still having us come in today, you know, since you kind of died yesterday."

"He probably just wants to see the ring," Judy replied, glancing at the beautiful ring that now adorned her paw. The pair was walking across the open plaza on their way into Precinct One for work. Judy coyly smiled "Which is very beautiful by the way, how'd you know I liked carrots?"

"Somehow, I just knew, Carrots." The fox rubbed the rabbits ears playfully as the bunny swatted at his paws. Nick grinned, grabbed one of her paws and tenderly kissed it. A blush caused Judy's ears to begin to burn.

She didn't mind it at all. She was with Nick, they were engaged, and that was all that mattered.

"So, do you think everyone already knows, or will anyone be surprised by seeing _Little Carrots_ on your paw."

Judy stared at him with a hint of disbelief. "You _named_ my ring?"

"You didn't?" came his reply. "I've had that for three months now, so I figured I might as well name it since I spent so much time around it." Judy just groaned, "And such an original name too." She smiled as Nick took her paw and they walked paw in paw towards the ZPD. Memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. Everything during Nick's _final_ proposal had been perfect, and they had spent nearly an hour in that meadow, alone and content, as the moon shone down upon them.

She tried skipping over all the memories from before then, especially how angry Bogo had been when Clawhauser had interrupted Nick proposing to her...

... _three times_.

"So, do you think that Clawhauser is going to be in a lot of trouble?" Judy asked. She was conflicted about the idea, as the cheetah was one of those who she knew had been rooting for them being a couple ever since they became partners on the force.

"Probably," Nick replied as they walked up the steps of Precinct One. "I mean, Bogo did kind of damage three cruisers just telling him to be quiet, so I can't imagine Ben is going to be a happy...camp...er."

The words stalled in his throat when they pushed open the doors to the ZPD, and saw the strangest sight at the front desk. Where Clawhauser normally sat, a large blue uniform was underneath what looked like a large, white, cylindrical...cone?

Both Nick and Judy stared at each other, Nick shrugging his shoulders as they walked forward to the front desk. They waved towards several other officers who were giving them wide grins, while Officer Trunkaby smacked Nick on the back with her trunk, nearly toppling the fox while congratulating the pair on their engagement.

Nick rubbed his now sore back as the elephant trundled off. "So," he whispered to Judy, halfway covering his mouth with his paw while looking at the strange object before him. "Is that what I think it is?"

Judy nodded. "I...I think so. It looks like..."

"The cone of shame," the white cylindrical object spoke, in a quite dejected voice. "I do not like the cone of shame."

"Clawhauser...is that _you?_ " Judy gasped.

The cheetah nodded, or at least the cone nodded up and down as a loud sigh echoed from the top of it. "It's me, the flabby, donut loving cop that ruins mammals proposals. Chief made me put this on for interrupting your proposal last night. Congrats, by the way," he stammered, his normally buoyant voice now dull and devoid of his normal joy. He waved his paws in the air next to him, then slouched into his seat.

"Oh, and I'm glad you aren't dead Judy," Clawhauser added glumly. "I don't think either Nick or I could take that if you had died." They heard a sniffle come from the top of the cone. "I think Nick might have gone crazy, blaming it all on himself and whatnot, pushing himself to be just as good as you, and becoming the police chief someday, all because, you know, _Judy is dead._ I'm really glad you aren't, by the way. That would be a horrible world to live in."

"Nevermind that oddly strange idea you just placed in both our minds," Nick commented, wrapping his paw around Judy's waist to bring her in closer to him. "Why is Bogo making you wear _that?_ "

The cheetah's shoulders slumped. "He said it was since I interrupted your moment of happiness, he would interrupt my moment of happiness with my donuts." The cheetah's body turned towards an unopened box of donuts near him, and both fox and rabbit could tell he was eyeing them through the cone. "I've tried to throw one into the cone, but..."

His arms waved around the desk, and both mammals noticed that it was littered with the remains of half squished or crumbs of broken donuts, with sprinkles covering nearly the entire desk. "You can see the results of that."

Judy grimaced at the wasteland of dough and glaze that littered the front desk.

"He even bought me three boxes, one for each time I interrupted. You know, I was just so excited that you were proposing that I...I wanted to be thereaaaaaahhhh waaaaaaaaa!"

His sentence changed into a blubbery wail, as Clawhauser brought his paws up to the front of the cone. Both heard him crying inside the cone, as the sound echoed out of the top, causing it to fill the entire entrance of the ZPD. Nick grimaced when he noticed a bit of liquid leaking from the bottom of the cone around his neck.

Apparently, he must have been very broken up about not being able to eat his saccharine filled sweets to have filled the cone with his tears to the point they were beginning to leak out the bottom. Nick knew the cheetah took his donuts seriously, but not _that_ seriously.

"There, there, Benji," Judy soothed, hopping up onto the desk. She grabbed the cheetah's left arm, patting it softly. "I'm sure that Nick and I can get this off of you. Nick hop up here and take a look."

The cone shook back and forth as the cheetah's sniffles continued. "Bogo locked it tight, and only he has the key to it."

Nick climbed up next to Judy both of them staring at the large padlock clamped over the cone, keeping it in place.

"You know," Nick began, eyeing the lock "I think I might have a plan to get this thing off you."

" _Really!"_ Benji yelled, shooting out of his seat, nearly bowling over both smaller mammals. "You'd do that for me even after I messed up your perfect proposal?" The cone lowered so that they could finally see the cheetah's face. Both jumped as a small waterfall of tears cascaded from the cone.

"Oh, sorry about that," Clawhauser murmured, quickly straightening as Nick tip toed around the puddle saturating several donuts on the desk. "I'll clean that up for you."

The cheetah pawed his desk, searching for a large paper towel roll that sat nearby. When he nearly knocked over his most prized possession, a Gazelle themed snowglobe, which thankfully Judy moved before his claw would have inadvertently swiped it, did Nick reach over and place the roll in the larger mammal's paw.

"Oh thank you," the cheetah murmured, ripping off a few sheets before padding random spots on the desk, smashing donuts haphazardly while he searched for the spill.

"I think we're going to go now," Nick stated, pointing his thumb towards the bullpen.

"Oh, ok," Clawhauser replied, giving them a thumbs up, knocking over his desk lamp in the process. Both fox and rabbit climbed off the desk and made their way to the bullpen to begin the morning briefing.

"So, what's your plan, Slick?" Judy asked as they headed towards the bullpen.

A glimmer shone in the fox's eyes. "Hiberton owes us a favor, right?"

"You mean he is scared of me since he thinks I'm going to go after him again and will do whatever I ask him to do?" Judy replied, smiling deviously.

"Well," Nick smirked back. "I think we need to cash in a quick favor with him..."

* * *

 _Two Hours later_...

* * *

"Oh, thank you so much!" Clawhauser yelled as he heard a _click_ , and the cone loosened from his neck. All at once a torrent of water, donut crumbs and used tissues, dumped onto the cheetah's lap as the cone fell from his neck. "I really don't like that cone of shame," he declared, glaring at the cylindrical object, before turning his attention to the fox and rabbit standing in front of him.

"So, how did you get the key from Bogo?" Benjamin asked, his gaze not leaving them while his paw crept towards a box of donuts. The cheetah sighed when he touched one, bringing it quickly too his mouth and consuming the entire thing in one bite.

Both mammals shrugged. "We had Hiberton, Snarlov and Bearsky skip roll call, so Bogo went out to look for them. We just had them roar from around hallways to get Chief to chase them until he was tired, which took a while. Then had Hiberton dive on top of him to grab the key from his shirt pocket.

The second donut that had found its way into the cheetah's paw dropped to the desk as his eyes went wide. "NO...you didn't."

"We did," Judy chimed in, looking way too cheerful after Nick's description of the events leading to Benjamin's rescue. "It was very brave of Hiberton to do that, so you might want to give him one of your boxes of donuts as thanks."

Clawhauser swiftly grabbed the donut boxes and shoved them under his desk, shaking his head.

"Chief is going to kill you two..." Benjamin whispered.

Nick laughed, "Oh, not to worry. We already made it up with Chief."

"How!" the cheetah shouted. "You had a bear dive bomb him!"

"Easy," Judy proclaimed. "You know how Nick knows everybody?"

The cheetah nodded quickly. "Yeah? What does that mean...?"

"Well," Nick interrupted, balancing his arm on top of Judy's head. The rabbit glared at him and folded her arms, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed the amusement she found at her partner's actions. She'd pay him back later, she thought as Nick laughed. "I just told Chief that if he didn't kill either of us, or Officer Hiberton, I'd get Gazelle to come to Judy and my wedding."

The cheetah's mouth dropped and as his eyes widened, Nick and Judy winced as a very loud, high pitched 'aww' came from the cheetah's mouth. Both mammals grimaced as the 'awww' grew even higher pitched, causing the snowglobe on the desk to begin to tremble.

Luckily for the snowglobe, the cheetah fell backwards out of his seat, a strange, quirky smile plastered on his face.

"Uh, Nick," Judy began, looking curiously at the sight below them. "I think you broke Clawhauser."

The cheetah began mumbling the same word over, and over again.

" _Gazelle...Gazelle...Gazelle..."_

Both mammals backed away from the desk slowly, Nick hopping down first, before reaching up and having Judy jump into his outstretched arms. Nick tried to let her down, but the rabbit only snuggled deeper into his arms, wrapping her paws around his neck before kissing him in a spot under his muzzle that she knew would cause him to shiver.

Nick shivered. "Carrots, why do you do these things to me," he groaned. "I know Bogo said we could go home for the day, but, we're still in the precinct." Nick looked around as several other officers were snapping pictures of them. The fox was sure they would wind up on Instagrowl in a few moments.

Judy giggled. "Why do I spoil my sweet, dumb fox? Because I can."

Nick shook his head, settling for carrying Judy out of the precinct bridal style. His mind recalled how he had managed to keep Chief from throttling them over their crazy antics. Once Bogo had come out of his Gazelle-induced stupor, he congratulated the two mammals, before kicking them out of his office and ordering them home for the day, mentioning something about how they had a wedding to plan...

Nick froze, a fact that Judy caught very quickly as he had paused in the middle of the revolving door.

"What's wrong, Nick? Are we stuck?"

The fox looked down at Judy, his ears lowering. "We don't have a wedding planner yet..."

A short pause.

Then Judy laughed, and hugged her fox.

"Is that what you are worried about?" Judy laughed, leaning up to place another kiss beneath his muzzle, much to the delight of several nearby wolf officers, who howled their approval of the gesture. "Nick, I have 275 brothers and sisters. I have a little experience when it comes to planning a wedding. I'll give a few siblings a call to see who can help us out."

Nick nodded, "If you say so."

 _Besides_...Judy thought, glancing up at Nick as the fox again began to walk. _I've helped planned dozens of these that have gone off flawlessly_. _What could possibly go wrong._

* * *

 **AN: So, I originally was going to post the wedding chapter here, _however_ , I had several folks ask about what type of punishment Clawhauser received for messing up Nick's proposal to Judy three times. **

**So this happened...Kudos if you spotted the references to Up, Brave and the Mead comic "Judy is Dead", in here. Next chapter is the wedding! Woot woot! Unless you guys want a scene of Judy and Nick freaking out over wedding planning, and some hilarious results that would stem from that.**

 **And then, if this story hits 1k favs, the super extra fluffy chapter that may, or may not, involve little tiny balls of fluff will come after that... ;)**

 **So let me know if you want the comedic wedding planning chapter, or just skip to the wedding. Either way I have both chapters so...yeah. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, just to let everyone know. I AM still working on Always, but most of my attention is going to Kisses at the moment. I have the next chapter of Always about 1/3 to 1/2 finished, so it will come out in probably around a week or so. Please be patient with me, as it will be good. I promise. ;)**


	82. Like that would ever happen

**Chapter 82 Like** _ **that**_ **would ever happen...**

 **AN: Poll up on my profile on who should catch the bouquet at the wedding. :)**

* * *

 _~Three Weeks Later~_

"And that's it!"

Judy slumped back in her seat, letting out an exhausted sigh. She glanced over at Nick, noticing how he leaned back in his own seat, his head resting over the top of the bunny sized chair. Both were in Judy's apartment, and had just finished off the last bits of planning for their wedding that was happening in just a few short weeks. Neither of them wanted to postpone their nuptials any longer than necessary, and even though many mammals gawked at their two month window from Nick's proposal to their wedding, neither Nick or Judy would have had it any other way. They loved each other, wanted to be together, and wanted to start their lives together as soon as possible.

"How many months did it take us to finish this?" Nick asked, and Judy noticed a faint grin on his face.

"Har, har," she responded, picking up a crumpled piece of paper and throwing it at him. It bounced off his nose, causing him to jump in surprise as Judy giggled. The fox rubbed at his nose, while giving Judy a smug look.

She just smiled back. "It only took two _weeks_ , Nick. Not months." The rabbit's speech was interrupted by a yawn as she stretched her arms, hearing several satisfying pops from her joints in response. "Besides, now that the wedding is all planned out, we can just enjoy the last few weeks before you'll never be without me ever again."

"I could get used to that," Nick replied with a laugh, smiling at Judy, who was trying, and failing, at fending off the heat rising in her ears. "I can't wait until we're married and I'm yours, and you're mine."

Judy hummed, closing her eyes as she thought about what their married life would be like. "I can't wait either." She jumped off her chair and walked over to her bed, hopping onto it and patting the spot next to her. Nick took the hint, and with a smile, leapt from his own chair, directly onto the bed, causing it to groan under his weight as he tackled Judy. The two laughed and wrestled for a bit, before wrapping themselves in each others arms and began their new favorite game called one hundred kisses, where they wouldn't stop peppering each other with smooches until they tired or got to one hundred.

Usually they 'lost count' and had to start over...several times.

A friendly silence fell between them after they _finally_ hit one hundred after several times of losing count, due to Nick tickling Judy or Judy grabbing Nick's tail, causing the fox to lose all rational thought and begin an absolutely savage assault of kissing and nuzzling which Judy absolutely adored. Both were now content with simply staring into each other's eyes, while cuddling on the bed, enraptured by the bliss they felt in each other's arms.

Now that all the hard work in planning their wedding was over and done with, and with two weeks to spare no less thanks to Judy's precise planning schedule she had devised, they could finally relax for a bit. And they would take _quite_ the advantage of that for the moment.

Nick finally broke the silence after several comfortable minutes. "So, are we sure we have everything ready and planned for?"

Judy nodded, burrowing her head deeper into his chest, loving it when she heard him give a low, protective growl at her actions. "Yep. The Ottertons have the flowers, the equipment for the outdoor reception in Bunnyburrow has already been rented, all my siblings have their matching outfits."

"Now I really won't be able to tell them apart," Nick snickered, earning a roll of the eyes from Judy before the rabbit continued.

"We already bought the silverware, tableware and cloths, the ratatouille has been ordered from Remy's as the main course for the reception, while the rest of the food is being prepared by mother and my siblings. The decorations are sitting in boxes at home from my other sibling's previous weddings, so...everything seems to be ready for the big day."

Judy gave Nick a thoughtful expression. "Why do you ask? I mean, we both did this together. You know as well as I do we planned for everything."

The fox shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It just seems like it was, too easy or something."

"What do you mean?" Judy questioned, leaning away from his chest a ways. "With how short of a time frame we are working with, just two months between your proposal and our wedding date, we were lucky to get everything ready so quickly. We even got the invitations sent out last week, which was a miracle in and of itself."

"I don't mean easy in that way, Carrots. I mean, It just feels like it should have been harder, like something should have happened that gave us more grief than it should have."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "You...wanted this to be harder?" Nick chuckled as Judy lightly punched his arm, more of a love tap than anything else. "That's a first from Mr.-Slack-off-until-the-last-minute-then-give-his-unfinished-paperwork-to-Judy-for-her-to-finish."

"Glad that name wasn't on the invitations," Nick chuckled. "Our ink costs would have been more than anything else."

Judy giggled, a sound that Nick absolutely loved and let her know by placing several tender kisses between her ears, right on the spot that he knew would cause her to...

 _Yep, and there's the shiver_...Nick thought as Judy did just that at his kisses.

"Stop that..." Judy purred, trying to sound mad but failing miserably as she actually wanted him to kiss her right behind her ears again.

"Really? That didn't sound to convincing," Nick replied, placing another kiss in the same spot, causing the rabbit to shiver again, her paws tightening onto Nick's shirt as she began purring. Nick's chuckle grew to a laugh as he gently stroked her ears. "For pretending to hate when I do that, you sure seem to love it."

"No I don't," Judy lied.

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Carrots."

Another silence settled between them as Judy pondered back onto Nick's statement. Why _did_ he think their planning was too easy?

"Nick?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What did you mean that we should have experienced more trouble while planning our wedding?"

Nick sighed, his eyes roving around the room as if searching for something. "It just feels like our wedding planning should have been more crazy. Haven't you gotten the feeling that there are mammals out there who wanted us to have problems planning all this?"

He waved his paws around the room. "I've just had this crazy feeling like some folks wanted to see us struggle with this, were rooting for us to be absolutely going bonkers over deadlines, miscommunication between us and the caterers or something. Maybe even for one of us to go completely of the rails crazy and start imagining things."

"You mean like how you are imagining mammals wanting our wedding plans to get completely mucked up?" Judy drawled, snickering at the glare Nick sent her way. Nick huffed and 'punished' Judy for that statement by kissing her behind her ears...again.

"If it helps any," Judy added, removing her paws from Nick's shirt and placing them protectively over her ears to prevent future kisses. "I've kind of had that same sort of feeling."

She could feel Nick's eyebrow raise and saw his ears perking up.

"Really?"

Judy smiled at the sight and nodded. "I was thinking that it might have just been my nerves from trying to get everything done in such a short amount of time. But now that you mentioned it, I did kind of have that feeling, especially as we finished our plans today. Like hundreds, if not thousands of mammals, were waiting to see what types of crazy things could happen to us while we planned our wedding, or waiting with baited breath to see what would go wrong."

Judy looked around the room, as if checking to see if they were being spied on, a movement Nick had done earlier. "And if I'm honest with you, I feel like there are hundreds of folks right now watching us to see what might happen. Like they are all waiting for something to happen."

"Even watching us cuddling like this?" Nick asked, suddenly feeling _very_ hot under the collar and a little angry at the same time. He'd hate to have his most intimate moments with Judy being taped or reported on for someone else's amusement. He instinctively brought Judy a little closer towards his chest.

Nick just stared at her, slowly nodded in agreement. Both rabbit and fox lay on the bed quietly before Judy shook her heard, giggling a little.

"Like that would ever happen..."

"Like that could ever happen," Nick repeated, shaking his head and laughing a little. "I mean, if you don't include your siblings, I think we only invited maybe a 100 guests to our wedding. So how would thousands of others know about our wedding planning and be watching us while we did that."

Judy shook her head, trying to stop herself from giggling too hard. "Exactly! It's just an insane thought. It's not like wedding planning is exciting at all. Who would want to watch us plan our wedding anyways...that would be just plain creepy."

Their laughter turned from raucous laughter, to softer chuckling, finally ending with both Nick and Judy nervously chuckling.

"You want to get out of here, Judy?" Nick suddenly asked. "I still feel like someone is watching us."

Judy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, let's go."

Nick pushed himself up on the bed, lending a paw to Judy in true, gentlemammal fashion, earning a blush from the rabbit and a kiss to his paw for his effort. They scrambled off the bed and grabbed their jackets before heading towards the door.

"Want to go to that pizza joint down the block to celebrate finishing our wedding plans?" Judy asked as Nick opened the door for her. "Their carrot stick pizza is delicious!"

Nick groaned. "Oh, I think I forgot my wallet..."

"Not this time, Slick," Judy laughed as she shut the door to her apartment, their voices disappearing down the hall until finally they disappeared completely.

The room was now empty, the wedding plans left on the desk.

That was when a rustling sound came from under the bed.

 _"Ow, get off my tail!"_

 _"You first! You're sitting on my ears!"_

" _Why'd he have to jump on the bed like that, I think he broke my spine."_

 _"I want to hurl so bad right now, those two are way too mushy."_

The bed jostled and rose from the floor several times as several bunnies climbed out from underneath, totally six in all.

In particular, one grey bunny with purple eyes crawled out from under the bed, gasping dramatically for air.

"Sweet celery sticks! I can finally breathe again!"

"Oh hush, Jessica," a second male rabbit said, wiping dust off of clothes. "Let's just grab what we need and go."

The rabbits began searching the room, which considering the small size didn't take long at all with six bunnies looking.

"Found it!" Jessica said in a sing song voice, raising a notepad of paper in the air. "All their wedding plans in one book."

The other bunnies ran over to Jessica's side, peering at each page as Judy's sister read through them, growing more bored with each and every page. She finally tossed the book down onto the table with an accompanying huff.

"That simply won't do for Judy, _or_ Nick." Jesssica's foot starting thumping against the creaky, hardwood floors. "They don't even have a bachelor's party for Nick, or a bachelorette party for Judy! Come on, what type of wedding is this without _those!_ "

A younger rabbit with glasses, peered at the book. "I think the table's should be decorated with the skins of Nick's ancestors."

Several rabbits gaped at the other bunny before Jessica slapped him behind the ears. "Shut up, Harold. Nobody is decorating tables with fox skins. Where did you even get that idea from..."

"The voice in my head. He's a Leopardchan that tell me to burn things."

Jessica glared at two other bunnies in the group. "Matt, Bently, watch your brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Jessica picked the notebook back up again, tapping her chin with her paw. "What can we do to make this shin-dig appropriate for my sister and the fox..."

Jessica smiled as she got an idea! An awful idea! Jessica got a wonderful, awful idea!

"I know just what to do!" Jessica laughed, her paw reaching for her phone and flicking through her address book. She grinned when she found a certain number and started a call.

All the rabbits waited with baited breath, except for Matt you grabbed a lighter that Harold was flicking on and off in his paw, until a voice sounded on the other side of the phone call.

"Hey, yeah, it's Jessica. Listen, my sister Judy is having her wedding and looking at her plans, it's going to be _boring_. Yeah, like carrot sticks without ranch boring."

Jessica smiled as the mammal on the other side of the conversation laughed.

"So, do you think you can help make this wedding a bit better? I have a few folks I think we should invite, think you can handle that?"

Jessica's smile grew even larger as the other mammal on the line agreed to her proposition.

"Perfect. Together, I think Judy will _love_ these ideas. Alright, talk to you later, buh bye."

Jessica closed the phone and looked at the other rabbit in the room, grinning wickedly. "I think that sissy is going to love us for what we are about to do."

* * *

 **AN: A few things, the chapters won't be one a day (since I'm putting a lot more effort into them) and due to me having a huge, huge, huge surprise for all of you for the wedding/reception chapter. If all goes to plan, I think you will all REALLY enjoy what I have planned for that.**

 **Also, today marks the 100th day since I first started writing this story. 100 days! Crazy huh? I'm glad you all have stuck with me during all that time.**

 **Thirdly, WE REACHED 1000 FAVORITES! You know what that means? There will be an extra, super fluffy and absolutely adorable scene after the wedding/reception chapter so be on the look out for that when it comes!**

 **The next chapter will be out in a few days, and we'll see a little into the plans that Jessica has in store for Nick and Judy. Mwuahahhahahahahahah! Also, anyone catch the "How the Grinch stole Christmas" reference in here? Or the Simpsons one? If not, go find them! XD**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be coming out in a few days as I have family in town visiting. Also I'll be trying to finish up the next chapter of "Always" to be posted by Friday as it is halfway finished today. Yay! That's all for now!**


	83. A Wedding isn't complete without a

**Chapter 83 A Wedding isn't Complete without a...**

 **New poll on who should catch the bouquet at the wedding. Its neck and neck right now. :D**

* * *

 _"A Bachelorette party? No...no way. I'm not having one of those."_

"Come on Judy," Francine pleaded. "We _have_ to do this for you. It's tradition for the bride to have a little fun before becoming stuck with a single mammal for the rest of their lives."

Judy shook her head, "See, that is where you are wrong about marriage, I _want_ to be stuck with Nick for the rest of my life. I wouldn't mind if I were physically _glued_ to him with how much I enjoy being around him. He is the _world_ to me, and I won't be having a party like on all those shows you watch, were they have copious amounts of alcohol, strippers and stay up so late the bride is a zombie on her wedding day and can't remember anything."

"What if we don't have any of those at your party then?" Francine asked, the elephant scratching her head with her trunk. "Would you be up for a quieter party, with just some of your friends so we can celebrate your wedding?"

The rabbit groaned in frustration, throwing her paws into the air. "Fine, just...nothing crazy, alright?" The rabbit glared at the elephant, who crossed her heart with her trunk. Judy giggled. "Alright. Just let me know the time, and I'll be there. Now I need to get to roll call to meet Nick. See ya Francine!"

The rabbit ran off, as Francine pulled her phone from her pocket with her trunk, smiling gleefully. "I'm going to make sure she has the best bachelorette part ever!"

* * *

 _"A bachelor party?"_ Nick yelled, at about the same time Judy was being told about her own bachelorette party happening. "Oh no, not happening."

"But Nick..." Clawhauser whined. "We have to throw you a party, it's, you know, a tradition to do this for the groom!"

Nick shook his head. "Listen, I'm glad you're looking out for me, however, I know what these things consist of and they are all 'oopsies' in my book." Nick held up his paw, putting up one finger. "Oopsie number one, alcohol, lots of it. Ever seen a groom throw up on his bride due to drinking at his bachelor party? I have."

Clawhauser made a grimace as Nick held up a second finger. "Oopsie number two, no sleep. I want to remember every waking moment I'm with Judy tomorrow, not suffering from being half asleep and having forgotten how beautiful she was in her gown by the next day."

"But you could never forget that..." Clawhauser half said, half whined. "I bet Judy will be so cute that your jaw will hang open."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Benji, remember what we talked about?"

The cheetah's eyes widened... "OH! Sorry, sorry. I forgot. No calling Judy cute, to anyone, at anytime."

Nick nodded. "Alright, and finally," he held up a third digit. "Oopsie number threesie. Strippers. Every single one of these I've been to, the mammals setting it up said there wouldn't be any, but guess what?"

"What?" Clawhauser asked, his paws coming up to his mouth in suspense. Nick rolled his eyes. "There were. Always, every time. And I don't want to see that. Judy is the only one for me, and I don't even want to be tempted by some other animal, even though the only one who I find any beauty in, is her."

"Awww, Nick!" Clawhauser began his high pitch squeal. "That is just so adorable! I'm going to text Judy and told her you said that."

Nick jumped at Clawhauser, snatching his phone away. "No, you're not." Nick placed the phone far enough away on Clawhauser's desk where the cheetah couldn't reach it.

The cheetah looked quite glum. "So no party for you then?"

With the receptionist looking on the verge of tears, Nick shook his head. "Ok, we can have a _small_ party, _but_ , none of the three oopsies are allowed, alright?"

Clawhauser shook his head. "Alright! One quiet, small bachelor party coming up!"

Nick laughed, then moved the cheetah's phone near enough so that the larger mammal could grab it as Nick walked off. "See ya Benji, off to see my beloved for roll call!"

* * *

It was horrible. It was terrible. It was like invited giraffes to play volleyball against mice. It was...

The worst...bachelorette...party...ever.

Judy had given Francine explicit instruction about what could happen, and what couldn't happen at her party. The streamers were ok. The princess tiara with a veil for her to wear? It frustrated her, but she could bear with it.

The male bunny strippers who showed up in full western outfits who asked if she wanted to ' _blaze a trail_ ' with them while they lugged behind a cooler full of beer?

Not.

Ok.

 _Ever!_

So here Judy found herself, scrunched over, arms crossed, glare set, squished on the couch wearing the silly tiara, and stuck between Francine on one side and Officer Higgins's wife on the other.

 _I don't even know Muriel besides she's married to Higgins. Why is she even here?_ Judy thought, glaring up at the hippo. Judy's eyes widened as one of the bunnies, who was now wearing only his jeans and boots, approached her, giving her a sly smile. Well, as sly a one as a drunk bunny could give. It didn't last long before the rabbit hunched over, eyes going wide and his paw going to his mouth as he made a retching sound. Judy grimaced, looking away, as the bunny threw up all over the carpet in front of her.

At least she didn't have to clean it up as this was Francine's home. She sent a quick glare up at the elephant, who nervously smiled in return. Judy now secretly hoped that the rabbit currently puking his guts out would drink some more, just to get back at the elephant for going back on her word like this. Judy grinned viciously as a thought passed through her mind.

 _Maybe some ipecac would help his stomach problems out a bit._

Higgins' wife Muriel moved as the bunny hurled a mess of orange and brown onto the carpet once more. The move caused Judy to act like a cork to a campaign bottle that had been squeezed all too tightly, and she was instantly thrown several feet forward, thankfully missing the vomit covering the carpet. She groaned, pushing herself up off the carpet.

 _That's it...I'm texting Nick._

Her paw went to her phone, typing in a single phrase. When she was finished, she closed the phone and looked around her. Francine had finally noticed the carrot vomit settling into the carpet, as well as the male rabbit currently facedown in said vomit, and went for some paper towels, while all 27 of the other guests, most of whom Judy didn't even know, were standing around talking with each other, or watching the other rabbits having a chugging contest on a table top.

Slowly, Judy snuck her way to the door, opening it without a sound and sprinted off into the hallway, making sure to toss the tiara into the trash on the way downstairs.

* * *

"Clawhauser, remember the three rules we discussed?"

The cheetah shrunk into himself. "Maybe..."

Nick groaned, slapping his paw over his face. "I told you, no booze and no staying up late. It's nearly 11pm and the wedding is at noon tomorrow."

"I didn't know that Delgato would bring the beer, or that Bearmansky would as well. Or Higgins...and Wolverton...or.."

"Alright, I got it," Nick stammered, putting a paw over his eyes while sighing heavily. This was _not_ how he envisioned the night going. He thought with Clawhauser's promise that the party would be tame, might actually happen.

But no.

The amount of beer that had been brought in could fill a pool that Nick could swim in and the raucous arm wrestling matches that several of the officers had began had already broken two tables and a chair.

At least it was Benji's place, so the cheetah would have to foot the bill for it.

"At least you managed to not bring in oopsie number three..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Nick froze, before slowly turning towards Clawhauser.

"Tell me you didn't..." Nick growled in the most monotone voice he could muster.

The cheetah hunched in on himself. "I didn't, I swear. It must be the pizza guy."

Officer McHorn went to get the door as Nick stared down the cheetah. "It better be..." Nick glared before crossing his arms over his chest. The cheetah was looking much too forlorn for the occasion, and Nick knew something was up. "Alright, spit it out. Who helped you plan this. I want a name, and I want it now."

The door opened and McHorn laughed.

Clawhauser chuckled. "Well I got a call from Judy's sister, Jes-"

"Hey, Nick! Judy's here to see you!" McHorn yelled from the front door.

 _Judy? Here?_ Nick thought. He gave Clawhauser one last glare which patently stated, ' _We're not through just yet',_ before heading to the door.

"Carrots, thank you for coming. I've been wanting to get out of here..."

Nick stammered to a stop when he saw the bunny at the door.

It wasn't Judy.

Close, but it wasn't her.

"Hey there, Mr. Fox," Jessica cooed, standing in the doorway with a skin tight black dress that revealed almost as much of her as her swimsuits had back in Bunnyburrow. An empty beer bottle hung from one paw. "Thought since you didn't invite me to your den back in the burrows, I'd make myself at home in yours."

Nick felt his eye twitch, and a vein just above his right eye start throbbing. His paws clenched and unclenched as Jessica seductively sauntered up to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"Will you be my foxy toy?" She whispered into his ear, hiccuping slightly, enveloping the fox in the smell of alcohol.

 _That's...it!_

In a quick movement, Nick rolled onto his back, kicked his feet up and into Jessica who he pulled over himself while falling backwards, all while simultaneously grabbing, and twisting her arms. The move caught the rabbit completely by surprise and sent her up, over and several feet beyond the fox, who sprang to his feet. Jessica landed in an undignified heap, groaning as she lay on the floor. Nick growled and pointed at Clawhauser, who shrunk so much into himself the fox could barely see his mouth through his neck flab.

"I didn't know she'd break rule number three..." Clawhauser whispered. Nick just growled again, his tail twitching in agitation.

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk after this that you are probably not going to enjoy..."

"Why's that?" Clawhauser asked.

"Three words," Nick stated. "Cone, of, shame."

Clawhauser nearly fainted as the fox turned and walked out the door, pausing only when a buzzing sound alerted him to a text message. He glanced at the message, gave one last scowl at every mammal in the room for good measure, before slamming the door in the face of McHorn who was perplexed by the fox's behavior. The rhino glanced from the door, to the rabbit just barely wobbling to her feet in the room.

"Why did Nick just throw Judy across the room and leave like that?"

Delgato, who was standing near the rhino slapped the back of the rhinos' head, which with McHorn being a rhino, went unfelt.

"McHorn, you blind mammal. That isn't Judy..."

McHorn squinted again at the rabbit, before a dawning realization hit him.

"Oh..."

* * *

Judy paced at the foot of the tree, checking the time on her phone again and again as she waiting impatiently for Nick to arrive.

"Where is he..." Judy wondered aloud, putting her phone back into her pocket. In her agitation, she didn't hear the soft sound of paw pads behind her. She felt two paws suddenly placed around her eyes and she jumped in surprise.

"Guess who?"

"Nick!" Judy gasped and turned around, embracing the fox in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you could come, tonight has just been..."

"Horrible?" Nick added with a chuckle. Judy nodded into his chest, causing Judy to chuckle even more. "I figured as much, which is why I brought you these."

Judy released her hug, and Nick leaned behind him and grabbed two styrofoam drink containers. "Picked up a carrot smoothie for ya, Fluff. Figured if your night was probably twice as bad as mine has been, you'd need it."

Judy's smile disappeared as a frown replaced it. "You have no idea..." she groaned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Do you want to talk about your party?"

Nick's eye twitched. "Not in a million years, Carrots."

Nick held out his paw to Judy, who took it with a newfound smile as they walked towards the oak tree, the place where they had their first official date.

"You know, I think it is apt that you wanted to meet me here, Carrots. The place where this all began."

"Well," Judy giggled. "If we were going by that standard, then we'd need to go to Jumbeaux's, and I'm pretty sure his store is closed right now."

Nick chuckled. They reached the oak tree and sat down against its rough bark, each content to sip at their respective smoothies, as Nick had bought his own blueberry one, all while holding each other's free paw. They sat there until the smoothies were gone, their containers tossed to the side to be picked up later as the fox and rabbit snuggled into one another, nuzzling happily in the quiet of the night.

To them, snuggling under the stars was a much better evening than what either of them had just gone through.

Nick finally broke the silence, whispering into Judy's ear as the rabbit rubbed her cheek against Nick's neck.

"I love you Judith Laverne Hopps."

Judy gave a satisfied 'hmm', before looking up into Nick's eyes, reaching up to caress his cheek with her paw. "And I love you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

With her paw on his cheek, she leaned forward, placing a tender kiss onto his lips, which in turn, led to many more as they sat under the light of the moon, overwhelmed by the happiness they felt simply being with one another brought them.

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter is it! The wedding chapter! Woot woot! Now, before ya'll get super excited, I just want everyone to know that it might take a few days to write, as I have a super secret surprise for everyone. And by super secret, I mean, so secret that all of your heads are going to explode from the adorableness, happiness and exhilaration you'll experience when you read it.**

 **So be prepared, as the grand finale of "One Hundred Kisses" is almost upon us! :D Are you getting excited yet?**


	84. Wedding Tail Part I Here Comes the Bride

**Chapter 84 Wedding Tails Part I -Here Comes the Bride**

 **An: Wait...does that say Part I? Hmm, I wonder how many parts this wedding will have...**

* * *

 _"We are now hearing that the wedding of Zootopia's biggest heroes, Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, is underway. The wedding's location, due to the publicity surrounding these two wonderful mammals, has been kept a secret, and is only known to the guests who have been invited. We'll bring you further information as we learn more ourselves, which will hopefully include an interview with these two heroes sometime soon after the ceremony. This is Andy Lagopus, ZNN."_

The crowded chapel was currently standing room only, as guests, family, and co-workers of the bride and groom made for an eclectic grouping of mammals. Over half of the hall was filled with rabbits of all ages, with nearly 350 of Judy's relatives, and their children, showing up for her wedding. Out of the remaining seats, only a few contained relatives or close friends of the groom. The final assortment of mammals occupying the chapel were all from the ZPD, friends of both Nick and Judy, filling nearly a third of the chapel in blue and gold uniforms. An odd assortment of friends and associates made up the rest of the group, including a large walrus and vampire bat sitting next to each other in the back of the chapel.

Word of the wedding of two of Precinct One's most well known officers spread like wildfire among the police force, and the other precincts gladly lent officers to take over the normal shift duties of those from Precinct One, so that all officers from that area could attend the wedding.

It was a miracle everyone fit in the chapel.

Yet, with all the mammals that crowded the hall, nary a sound could be heard besides that of the organ playing at the front, though if one listened carefully, you could almost hear the rapidly beating heart of the fox standing at the very front of the church near the altar.

 _Where is she..._ Nick wondered, pulling at his collar. At Judy's request, he was wearing his dress blues for the wedding, with all the medals he had earned over the course of his time in the ZPD. In her words, he was "one hot fox", while wearing it, and, ever one to please his future wife, he agreed to wear his dress blues even if they did make him tight around the collar.

Or that could have just been his nerves.

Besides, since their bet technically ended in a tie, and with Judy already agreeing to wear his ring, he did have to honor his side of the arrangement. Although he had almost reneged on their deal, when, just a few days prior, she had shown up to his place with a black, pompadour wig and a certain outfit he hoped he could have, just to burn. They were the objects that she had shown him on her phone a while ago, and Nick was so relieved knowing that his days of being "Mr Fox", were hopefully behind him.

So now, Nick stood at the alter, fidgeting nervously while awaiting his bride to walk down the aisle to meet him in the bonds of holy matrimony.

Nick tried focusing on the organ music being played, yet kept losing focus as his mind wandered to what Judy might be wearing for her dress. His brain leapt from sleeveless to sleeves, modern and chic to something more humble. Backless? Plunging neckline? Sweetheart? Will she go with the princess gown look, or wow him with sheath design, his own personal favorite. Each idea he had made him grow hotter and hotter under the collar.

 _If I'm getting this worked up over her dress, I can't imagine how our honeymoon will go…_

The pair had settled on a two week vacation to the Pawaiian islands, a tropical paradise that neither had been to, but wanted to go as soon as they saw the pictures. Surprising both of them, Bogo had allowed the two week leave, and even offered them a longer vacation, saying that with them gone, the other officers of Precinct One would pick up the slack for them.

What surprised them even more was the letter they received just a day later, containing two paid, round-trip airplane tickets to Pawaii, as well as a note relaying to them that their hotel had already been bought and paid for in advance. Judy couldn't hold in her emotions after reading the letter and promptly burst into tears, running to Nick who didn't have a clue as to why Judy had run to him, hugging him tightly and in tears. Nick, worried that it was a letter stating one of Judy's relatives had passed away, went quickly into comfort mode, stroking her ears and telling her everything would be alright, only to have her show him the letter. Nick was soon a blubbery mess as well as he wept at the kindness of the mammal who had given them such a generous gift.

He'd have to figure out how to repay Bogo for such a gracious gift, and after nearly an hour of talking with each other after their tears had been shed, they had just the idea.

And now, here he was, two days away from the honeymoon of a lifetime with the love of his life by his side, and mere minutes away from the ceremony that would bind them both together as husband and wife.

The sound of a heavy door opening startled the fox from his thoughts, as his head whipped in the direction of the opposite end of the chapel. Nick gulped in nervousness as several of Judy's sisters walked into the chapel, being escorted by many of Nick's friends from the academy and the ZPD. Each bridesmaid wore a light grey dress, with a sweetheart neckline and lace bodice, while each of the groomsmammals had on splendid russet colored suit coats and pants. Nick recognized several of the mammals, and smiled affectionately when he noticed his own sister, Jessica, escorted by none other than Gideon Grey. Nick winked at his sister, who scowled slightly at him, though with a slightly upturned smile played at the edges of her lips.

Nick grew all the more nervous as the procession reached him, as it meant that the moment when Judy would walk down the aisle was growing ever closer. With each mammal that passed giving him a smile, a wave, or in Judy's sister Jessica's case (why that rabbit was allowed to be a bridesmaid, Nick would never understand), a flirtatious wink, though he did his best to avoid her gaze after the events of the previous night. Nick grew more nervous as an irritated badger walked up, being escorted by Officer Fangmeyer.

"Nick, I hope you appreciate me dressin' up like this. It's yo' special day an' I need to be here in case some gub'ment spook tries to have you rubbed out! You owe me if one don't! You can't trust dem sheep more than you can throw 'em!"

"Thank you Honey," Nick replied, feeling slightly awkward at the crowd of Judy's family watching this exchange. "Thank you for being a part of this and, at the reception, wear anything you'd like as I know you don't like dresses." With a final glare, Honey walked past him, joining in the line of bridesmaids on his left, while the groomsmammals stood in line to his right.

At once, the organ music changed from the mellow prelude music to the familiar tune of the Bridal March. Nick's heart felt like it would leap out of his chest as the oak doors opened again. From behind the doors, his bride appeared, and Judy looked straight at him and into his eyes.

For a fox with as silver a tongue as himself, all Nick could think of was one word.

"Wow..."

Nick couldn't help but gape at the site of his bride-to-be walking towards, her pawfalls matching the beat to the familiar tune. The sun beaming in through the windows was landing on her perfectly, so it appeared she was glowing. That fact _certainly_ didn't help his fast-beating heart either.

In seconds, Nick had turned from a nervous fox to a mushy pile of goo at the sight of Judy.

Being the son of a tailor, Nick knew a little about wedding dresses, but all of his impressions of what Judy would wear were blown out of the water by how truly beautiful she was. Nick thought Judy might go for something both traditional and modern, and the queen anne style she chose for the bodice was the perfect blend of both style and sophistication. The lace guipure style that covered her shoulders was beautiful, and with the sunlight streaming in, he found the source of the glow as the sunlight danced off the intricately designed lace.

He was in awe of her beauty, so much so he couldn't peal his eyes away from her own as she gave him a modest smile, lightly hidden behind her veil.

Nick's jaw dropped as he tried memorizing this moment, wanting to always have this picture of Judy in his mind. Her floor-length, sheath gown made of charmeuse was mesmerizing him as she walked, as it hugged her form oh so gently and allowed him to see the subtle wave of her hips with each of her steps.

The fox couldn't figure out if the sway of her hips was natural, or if she was doing that purposely to mess with him.

Judy met his eyes and gave him a wink, as her hips seemed to sway a bit more now as she walked.

 _Yep, definitely doing it to mess with me._ Nick thought as he felt his mouth go dry and his knees start wobbling a little. The butterflies in his stomach, that seemed to be flying at speeds they could only attain if driving racecars, weren't helping him to keep his composure at the sight of his bride.

The final touch to her attire, was the crown of daisies she wore, and the pawtip length sheer veil covering her face.

With how focused he was on her, he barely even recognized the moment when she stopped right next to him, and hadn't even so much as glanced at Stu, who was blubbering like a child as he had led his daughter to where Nick was standing.

"So is it a natural reaction for all foxes, that when they see their bride, their mouths hang open?"

The sentence woke Nick somewhat from his stupor, and he finally was able to operate his mouth again, shutting it, only for it to open again a second later.

"Can I just kiss you now?" Nick asked, finally regaining his use of his voice.

Judy giggled, and Nick's knees just about buckled at the sound. Behind them and from one of the pews, they both heard a voice yell out.

"Twenty seven seconds!"

Nick was sure it was Bonnie who had yelled, and he was momentarily distracted from his bride as he turned to look at where Judy's mother was sitting. The second voice came from Clawhauser to Nick's right, who as one of the groomsmammals, was supposed to be calm and collected, but was currently dancing oddly. Nick turned to Judy, confused at what was happening.

"Is this some sort of bunny thing?" he asked. Judy shook her head and laughed.

"We had a betting pool going on about how long your mouth would hang open when you saw me."

Judy's smile was replaced by one that was much more coy. "I guess Clawhauser won."

Nick managed to chuckle, "You crafty, sneaky little bunny."

"Overly emotional fox," Judy chirped in reply as she held out her paw for Nick to hold.

He did so with gusto, pulling her paw to his lips, and placing a tender kiss upon it. Judy's amethyst eyes sparkled in the sunlight that was trailing in from the stained glass windows, and the fox was dazzled by their brilliance, mesmerized by them, and was only brought out of his gaze by someone clearing their throat next to them and Judy giggling beside him.

"Can we pwoceed?" asked the priest, an older looking silver fox. Both bride and groom nodded, though kept their eyes focused on each other as they clasped both their paws in the others.

The silver fox cleared his throat, and the organ music came to a slow and graceful halt. He looked around the gathered congregation, then began.

"Mawwage. Mawwage is wot bwings us togetha, today. Mawwage, that bwessed awangement. That dweam, within a dweam…"

"You look beautiful, Judy," Nick whispered as the priest continued to speak. "I love the dress, but more so the bunny _in_ the dress."

He noticed the glimmer in Judy's eyes as she smiled. "You're not bad looking yourself, Slick. In fact...I think you make a pretty good groom."

Nick puffed up a little with pride. "Darn straight." Judy giggled lightly, causing the priest to temporarily halt his comments to glower at her before he continued.

Nick affectionately rubbed Judy's smaller paws within his larger ones, thankful for the comfort such a small gesture as holding her paws was to him. Every now and then as the priest spoke, Judy gave his paws a tender squeeze. Both were so enveloped in their love for each other, that neither had noticed the silver fox had stopped speaking entirely.

Only a loud cough broke their gazes on each other as they turned their heads to the silver fox.

"Do you have, the wings?"

Nick smirked. "Sorry, no wings here. I think we have some barbeque ones for the reception."

Judy shoved her paws forward, knocking Nick's elbows into his stomach, eliciting both on 'oof' from Nick, as well as scattered chuckles among the congregation as Judy rolled her eyes at _her_ fox's comment.

And with that, her thoughts stopped. Nick, was soon going to be, _her_ , fox. Not somebody else's. Not just a partner, or a best friend anymore. He was going to be _her's._ She couldn't stop the tears that began trickling down her cheek at the realization. Nick, her best friend in the entire world, was going to be _hers_ , and _hers_ alone. Judy released one of her paws to dab at her tears, only to realize that Nick had beat her to it, with his own paw tenderly wiping her tears away.

"As I said, do you have the... _wedding bands_ ," the silver fox stated.

Nick nodded, as two of Judy's younger siblings walked forward, each holding a pillow with a single ring on each. The red fox was surprised when the ringbearer for his own ring was none other than Harold, and Nick quickly snatched the ring off the pillow, feeling nervous as the young rabbit stared at him. Thankfully the awkwardness didn't last long, as Judy picked up her own ring for Nick from her younger sister, who then pulled Harold away from the alter.

Both Nick and Judy were smiling warmly at one another as they felt the weights in their paws.

"Now, do you, Wick."

"It's Nick, sir."

"That's whot I said. Wick."

"It's _Nick_. With a "N"."

"Wick," the priest repeated, the the amused chuckling of the audience watching the ceremony.

" _Nick."_

"Exactly, Wick."

Nick tried not to let the frustration show on his face, as he didn't want to ruin the wedding, even though Judy apparently found this entire situation hilarious, as well as most of the audience watching as the snickers were growing louder with each time the silver fox messed up Nick's name.

"Ok, say Nicholas," Nick asked of the priest.

"Nicholas."

"Ok, good," Nick laughed. "Now say, Nick."

"Wick."

Nick glared at the priest as his ears folded behind him, before he turned to Judy. "This is almost as bad as that antelope that couldn't say 'milk' properly."

"You mean, 'malk'?" Judy queried with a smirk on her face. She turned to the priest as Nick groaned. "Sir, do you think you could just use his full name for this?"

"What would that be?" the priest asked.

"Don't tell him," Nick pled with her, as his tail which had been swishing merrily behind him, suddenly dropped to the floor.

Judy ignored him. "It's Nicholas _Piberius_ Wilde."

The hall fell silent, but only for a moment when...

"Your middle name is Piberius?!" someone yelled from back. Nick recognized the voice and groaned as he spied Carla Hyenandez, a hyena he worked with on several cases, staring at him with wide eyes. "That's muy estúpido."

"Carla, you're ruining the wedding for Wallace," stated another officer, an arctic fox named Jimmy Frost, while motioning to a white wallaby plushie in a police uniform sitting next to him.

" _Don't worry, be happy,_ " said "Wallace", in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Frost with a bad falsetto.

"Hmm. Weddings are overrated anyway," Carla grunted, folding her arms across her chest.

Nick shook his head at the antics of his fellow officers as they continued their loud argument, that is, until Chief Bogo came up behind them and silenced them with a class 5 glare, the dirtiest and meanest looking one he could give. Nick looked back at Judy with pleading eyes. "Carrots, why did you do that?"

She grinned back at him. "Why did I do that? Because I love all of you, _even_ your middle name."

Nick smiled back at Judy. "I guess that makes two of us, Judith _Laverne_ Hopps, soon to be _Hopps-Wilde_."

"Can we please get on with the cewemony?"

Both Nick and Judy looked at the very impatient looking silver fox, who held the most severe of glowers that compared with some of Bogo's lesser glares.

As soon as the laughter died down in the chapel, and the priest was sure there would be no more interruptions, he began again.

"Do you... _Nicholas_ Piberius Wilde, take Judy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Nick's tag wagged, showing off his excitement. "Do I take her as my wife? Yes, yes I do." The fox smiled as he reached out, taking Judy's paw in his own as he slid a ring onto her finger.

The priest grunted, before turning to face Judy. "Do you, Judy Laverne Hopps, take _Nicholas_ , to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Will I do that? Yes, yes I will," she replied, turning so she could gaze at her fox. With her free paw, she reached out and placed her own ring she held onto Nick's outstretched paw.

"Then, by the power invested in me, and as wong as they are no objections, I now pronounce you…"

"I object!"

* * *

 **AN: What? Somebody dares to object! * _grabs some torches and pitchforks*_ And did I see some OC's from other stories in this chapter, or did my eyes deceive me? **

**Remember that huge surprise I mentioned? Yep, those OC's are it, and there are going to be roughly 40 of them in this story, 40! See how many you can find, as they'll be even more in the coming chapters of this multi-part wedding/reception ending to One Hundred Kisses. And try to find all the movie and youtube star references that are so heavy in here, you couldn't swing a toothpick without hitting one.**

 **OC's**

 **Andy Lagopus: Andy at ZNN**

 **Ivar Obdenberg: Upplet**

 **Vladzotz Fangpyre: Upplet**

 **Jessica Wilde: DemonWriterX (aka BronyPhilosopher on tumblr)**

 **Carla Hyendadez: Berserker88**

 **Jimmy Frost: Berserker88**

 **And many more to come!**


	85. Wedding Tail Part II Objection Overruled

**Chapter 85 Wedding Tails Part II: Objection Overruled!**

 **As an experiment, I want everyone who reads this sentence, to go over and begin reading Kittah4's story, "Different Tails", then follow, fav and review _at least one_ chapter of it. It is fantastic, and the more folks who fav and follow that story, the faster the reception and super extra fluff scene will come out here. ;)**

* * *

The shout came as a surprise to every mammal in the room, as the muffled sound had come from behind the large oaken doors at the far end of the chapel. Slowly, one of the doors creaked open, revealing a tired looking hare, wearing a tuxedo, bent over at the waist and panting heavily while he raised one paw. "I object…"

"And who are you?" the priest asked, annoyed by yet _another_ outburst.

"We know who he is…" Judy and Nick growled at the same time.

"Jordy Jerome, what in Zootopia are you doing here?" Judy yelled, while Nick balled his fist.

"I'm making sure...you don't make...the biggest mistake...of your life, Judy Hopps," Jordy gasped in a strong Outback Island accent, hobbling up the aisle towards them. There was a slight stagger to his walk, and judging by the held their noses as he passed several of the pews, he must have reeked of alcohol. "I'm here to marry you Judy...and take you away from this, _devious_ fox."

"I'm sure the biggest mistake of my life was not pressing charges against you," Nick growled. Several of the police officers, and Judy and Nick's friends, were standing up and making their way towards the hare in the aisle, with several pulling their tranquilizers from their side pouches. None of them got very far before a booming voice caused everyone in the room to stop everything they were doing.

"You thieving scoundrel!"

All eyes turned to see Clawhauser, glaring at the hare, pointing his meaty paw at the smaller mammal. Jordy seemed surprised by the action, and halted mid step, only yards away from the altar where Nick and Judy stood.

"Now take it easy, Clawhauser," Jordy stated, waving his paws in the air in front of him. "I'm just doing my duty, mate." The hare took a step forward, glaring at Nick while pointing at the fox with his paw. Nick, in reply, went to stand in front of Judy, placing his arm in front of her, but was surprised when she stepped under it, holding a tranq pistol pointed directly at the uninvited guest.

"Where were you hiding _that_!" Nick yelped. Judy spared him a quick glance, a devious smile and a wink.

"If you behave, maybe tonight you'll find out."

Nick couldn't even think as reason seemed to flee him. He couldn't believe the sight of his future wife, looking as beautiful as she did, also appearing quite intimidating.

"Jordy," Judy calmly stated, turning off the safety to her tranq gun. "For a hare, you are the worst representative of your species to exist. If you know what's best for you, you'll leave. Now."

Jordy hiccuped, silencing all doubts that he was most likely drunk as he pointed his paw towards Judy. "You're mighty preachy...and you're going to preach your neck right into that fox's jaws!"

"GET OUT OF THIS CHURCH!"

The shout had come from Clawhauser. He barreled toward the hare, who looked pathetically small compared to the massive cheetah. Just a step in front of him, Clawhauser stopped, pulled in his gut, then launched it forwards, smashing the hare and sending the smaller mammal flying backwards down the aisle.

"Out! Out!"

Jordy hobbled to his legs, only to be belly bumped a second time by the cheetah.

"Out! Out!"

"Now hold on flabby," Jordy stuttered as the cheetah ran towards him. "Maybe we can work this out?"

"You want flabby?" Clawhauser roared, smashing his belly into the hare a third time. "I'll give you flabby!"

The cheetah continued to bounce the hare further and further down the aisle, to the growing raucous applause, hoots, hollering and howling of the guests to the wedding. A slim female jaguar pulled open the doors to the back of the chapel as the pair neared it, and with one final belly bump, Clawhauser knocked the hare straight out the door, with the jaguar shutting it firmly.

"Great job there, Benji," the jaguar stated, walking up to the cheetah and rubbing his back. With the adrenaline rush gone, Clawhauser bent over at the waist, panting heavily.

"Thanks Valorie," he wheezed. "Though I think...I need to take...a little break."

Valorie laughed softly as the cheetah fell onto his back, arms and legs splayed out like he was making a snow angel. "Is my poor little Clawy tired?" Valorie purred before leaning down to place a kiss on the cheetah's forehead.

Clawhauser nodded, as several larger officers such as Bogo, and a close family friend of Nick's, an elephant named Rita, grabbed a hold of each of Clawhauser's limbs and carried him over to a sofa at the back end of the chapel, to the applause of the entire chapel. Everyone seemed to go back to their places, all except for one of the groomsmammals, who had somehow disappeared from where he _had_ been standing, and was now pushing open the back door of the chapel, baseball bat in paw.

"Ain't nobody messin' with my Nick's wedding day to bunny-cop," Finnick mumbled as he spied the inebriated Jordy stumbling around in the hall, cursing Nick Wilde up and down. The small fox grinned.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

* * *

It took several minutes for everyone to calm back down enough for the priest, who looked more annoyed than Bogo when repeatedly told an unfunny joke, to continue the ceremony.

"Now, if there are no further objections." He scanned the room, daring any of the assembled mammals to do anything. "Then I now pwonounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bwide."

Nick looked at Judy, then gently lifted the veil from her face, gazing into her violet eyes. Tenderly placing a paw beneath her chin, he tilted her head up as he leaned forward, catching her lips in the most loving of kisses that either of them had experienced yet.

Stu wept openly as Bonnie tried to comfort her husband.

Clawhauser fainted out of pure joy from seeing his favorite couple finally tie the knot.

Bogo glared.

Carla stared.

Jessica Hopps sighed.

Stu Hopps cried.

Jordy...well. Finnick broke his baseball bat and went to find a replacement.

Harold stabbed at the fox voodoo puppet he had of Nick...repeatedly.

All in all, it was everything everyone had hoped for, and since the invention of the kiss, there had only been three kisses that were rated the most wonderful, most passionate, the most pure, and the most beautiful of all of history. This one, shared between a fox and a rabbit, to the hooting, hollering, and howling of their assembled friends and family, left all of those other kisses behind.

They separated, their lips barely leaving each others before they plunged in again, their second kiss even more wonderful than the first as Nick wrapped his arms around his bride and dipped her low to towards the ground. Judy's paw made their way around his neck, forcing them to deepen the kiss.

Nick reluctantly pulled away, gazing lovingly into the eyes of his now bride.

"Everything you hoped for?" he asked.

Judy blushed, giggled, then grinned mischievously. " _Not yet,_ " she replied as Nick righted her back to her feet. She whispered into his ear, sending shivers up the fox's spine. "We still have the reception, _and tonight_ , ahead of us."

Nick stared at her, then shook his head. "Carrots, you are one devious bunny."

And with that, they shared another kiss as passionate as the others.

* * *

The parallel lines of mammals ran all the way from the doors of the chapel, to the street with the waiting limo. All of the mammals from inside the reception hall were waiting anxiously for the bride and groom to come out the doors and make their way past the rows of friends and family.

Just inside the doors, Nick and Judy waited to head outside to head to their reception.

Well, waiting wasn't the best of terms to describe the kiss they were sharing, however, they _were_ causing everyone else to wait.

"Get a room, Nick," Finnick growled, as he watched Nick kiss his bunny bride for what must have been the fifteenth time.

"We're in one," Nick drawled between kisses, causing Judy to giggle. The smaller fox just growled and stomped over to the doors of the chapel.

"Come on, we don't have all day. You guys have free food at your reception, and I'm hungry now!" The little fox slammed open one of the doors, then yanked on Nick's tail. The red fox yelped, jumping away from Judy as the rabbit was trying both not to be angry at the fennix fox, or laugh at the peculiar look Nick was giving Finnick. It was as if he was trying to be mad, but knew if he was, the shorter fox would beat him for it.

"Alrigh' you two. Get to that reception and if you want, make out in the car, but I'm starving so get!"

Both Nick and Judy glanced at each other warmly, laughing slightly as they took each other's paws and made their way to the open door. As soon as they stepped out into the sun, they were showered with rice from the gathered crowds, and began sprinting towards the limo to avoid it.

Though they couldn't escape it all, especially the large bag of rice, which could probably fit seven Nick and Judy's inside of it, which Officer Trunkaby unloaded on them just yards away from the limo.

With all that could be seen of either Nick or Judy being their heads after being nearly fully submerged by the sheer volume of rice that was dumped on them, it took half a minute for them to be dug out of the pile. It also didn't help that Francine had not gotten the memo, and used sticky rice.

"This is going to take forever to get out of our fur," Nick whined as he slammed the door to the limo, leaving them inside and alone since the ricing they experienced. Both mammals still have rice sticking to them here, there, and, well, everywhere. "I'm going to need a shower to get all this out, and I don't want to even think of what this will do to our clothes…"

Judy glanced at Nick, then grinned. "Well, I think _I_ have a solution for us." Judy placed her paw over Nick's chest, then leaned up to a large clump of rice was stuck in Nick's fur on his cheek.

Nick shivered as he felt Judy nibble the rice, right off his cheek and was glad that his russet fur was hiding the enormous blush that would be appearing any second.

"Ju..Judy," he stammered, gulping as he saw her smiling at him.

"Yes, Nick?" the rabbit drawled, lifting her paw to pick a few pieces of rice off his uniform and popping them in her mouth.

Nick hesitated as she winked at him, and did the only thing he could, laugh nervously. Judy's smile suddenly widened and she pumped her paw in the air.

"Yes! First one to make the other physically nervous!" she hollered while laughing. "I've got to tell Bonnie, she thought you would be the one who would try something like that first."

Nick was flabbergasted. "Judy, just how many bets did you make about our wedding day?"

"You'll find out," Judy cooed, as she leaned over and kissed her husband, then wiped more of the rice off of his uniform. "Besides, why have all this rice when we have Remy's famous ratatouille at our reception."

"Speaking of our reception," Nick stated, a smirk now gracing his features. "I got her."

Judy's eyes widened and her paws covered her mouth. "You didn't!"

The fox nodded. "I did."

Judy jumped up in her seat, then smashed her lips into Nick's, before embracing him in one of the tightest hugs she'd ever given him. "I can't believe it! We're going to have Gazelle at our wedding!"

Nick chuckled, returning the hug from his wife. "I thought you'd like this surprise."

"You know me too well," Judy purred into his chest, rubbing her cheek against fur of his neck. The fox gently stroked her ears in return.

"Say, want to try making a bet of our own?"

Judy looked up from her place against Nick's chest and into his eyes. "What would that be?"

Nick smirked. "Whoever tries to get Gazelle's autograph first, between Bogo and Clawhauser, gets to decide the in-flight movies on the way to Pawaii."

"Clawhauser, no contest," Judy laughed.

"Then I'll take Bogo," Nick replied. As the limo started up, and pulled away from the chapel, a small tv screen popped down from the ceiling, with a echidna suddenly appearing on it.

"Welcome to my limo and taxi service," the echidna stated, tipping his hat as both mammals turned to watch. "My name is Ed, and if you two lovebirds need anything, just let me know by pressing the call button on either side of your seats. And thanks again for using Ed's limo service."

The pair glanced back at each other as the tv folded back up into the ceiling.

"Think we'll need anything?" Nick asked between placing kisses on Judy's cheeks and nose.

"Not a thing," she replied, placing a deeper kiss onto her fox's lips, as she finished the rest of the statement in her mind as Nick placed his paw on the back of her head.

 _I have everything I need right here._

* * *

 **AN: And we still have the reception to go! Woot woot! I hope you guys have been enjoying the special, elongated version of their wedding and reception. I felt like after all the kind words you've given me for this story, I'd give you some special treats for the ending. And I got a pleasant laugh out of how many thought the objection came from Jessica and wanted to physically destroy her lol. Again, I hope you enjoyed, found _all_ the hidden references and OC's splattered throughout this chapter. Now, onto the reception!**

 **OC's**

 **Jordy Jerome: Anglofalcon "In and Out of Love"**

 **Valorie Woods: Myself "Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox"**

 **Rita: PullTogether (most of their stories lol) ;)**

 **Carla Hyenandez: Berserker88 "Born to be Wilde"**

 **Ed: Ayziks "Zootopia-In the Days that Followed"**

 **PPS: So, I've noticed a lot of you really, really, _REALLY,_** **despise Jessica. So, I was wondering, should I write another chapter where Judy gets her revenge on her sister, as she heard about her winking at Nick at the wedding, along with everything else she did? Let me know in your comments if I should. I'm tempted to at this point...**

 **PPPS: Remember the AN above? Now that you finished this chapter, go read Kittah4's "Different Tails", fav, follow and review one chapter of it. Please? The next chapter here will come out all the faster if you do. ;)**


	86. The Reception Part I Who's who?

**Chapter 86 The Reception Part I Who are you?**

 **AN: Experiment time! Please check out Kittah4's work Different Tails, as I am finding it to be one of the best one shot compilations out there. So check it out, fav, follow and let them, and myself, know what your favorite chapter is. :) Now, onto the Reception Part I!**

* * *

One does not simply have a reception. It was her own, personal take on a classic movie line, but one that Judy had taken to heart when planning out her and Nick's reception. Though even with all the planning, hard work, more planning, and eventually setting everything up the night before, everything seemed to be going rather well. All except for that…

 _"Ding, ding, ding, ding."_

That obnoxious bell.

Nick growled, then turned to his bride and pecked her on her cheek. "Who's idea was it to say we had to kiss every time someone rang that bell?" Nick stated, sighing as the bell rang again. This time Judy was the one who leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Probably Mom's," Judy replied, shaking her head. "Don't worry, that was my 200th sibling, so I think they're almost done."

 _Ding, ding, ding, ding…_

"Make that 201," Nick stated, turning Judy's head and placing a kiss on her nose, laughing as her nose began twitching at his touch.

They were standing in the standard family line to greet those who were coming into the reception, and with how many friends were showing up, and with how heavy their arms seemed to have become, they wondered if they'd make it through the rest of the night. Bonnie and Stu, seemed to be doing alright, probably due to this being the 47th wedding for one of their children, while Ella, Nick's mother, sat beside them on a plush chair, graciously smiling and nodding at those who came to talk with her.

"How much longer will we be here?" Nick asked, as several more officers from the precinct walked past, greeting the new couple cheerfully while carrying gifts over to one corner of the room, where currently a massive pile of wrapped presents, larger than Rita, now stood.

"Maybe if you faint, we could get out of here?" Judy whispered, putting on a massive grin as more mammals came up to greet them.

Nick shook his head. "Wouldn't work. Valorie and Clawhauser would be over here in a flash and the gig would be up. Besides, Jack is at the end of the line currently, and I'd hate to leave him hanging in case we have to visit the Icebox again."

"You mean Dr Aroughcun's here?" Judy leaned forward to see the end of the line, and just as Nick stated, the raccoon forensic specialist was indeed at the end of the line. When the doctor noticed her looking at him, she gave him a polite smile and waved before leaning back in.

"At least nobody seems to be after him, so that's only, maybe…" Judy made a mental tally of the mammals still in line. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Not including Aroughcun, that's fourteen."

Nick gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Getting tired already?" a nearby guest chuckled. Nick and Judy turned to see a familiar tall, red fox walking towards them. "Glad to see you survived that fall a few weeks back, Judy. By the way, you're welcome."

"Kaiden, nice to see you again," Nick laughed, reaching out and clasping the taller fox's paw in a firm pawshake. The tall fox bent down and smiled as Judy gave him a brief hug.

"What do you mean, you're welcome?" Judy asked.

"That otter you were chasing that got away? Remember him?"

"Of course," Judy nodded, frowning a bit at the memory of him getting away, as well as what happened afterwards. "It isn't my fondest memory."

Kaiden grinned. "Well, I think he just made it up to you, as he was just found on the front steps of the ZPD, tied up in a ribbon and bow."

Judy's eyes widened as a smile darted across her face while the fox continued speaking. "Guessing that someone wanted to give you a present."

"Ooohhh, thank you Kaiden!" Judy squealed, jumping forward to give him another hug as the fox chuckled.

"Well, that isn't exactly _my_ present...this is."

The fox brought his other paw forward, which until this time had been hidden behind his back. In it, he held a small, ornately decorated wooden clock.

"Kaiden," Nick started, looking at the clock, then up to his friend, "this is beautiful. How long did it take?"

Kaiden shrugged. "Enough to work as a satisfactory wedding gift for you two." He passed the clock to Judy, who wiped at a tear.

"Thank you Kaiden, it's beautiful," she stated.

"As I said, you're welcome. And now, I've got to head out. Just wanted to drop by and say hello first."

The fox and rabbit watched the older mammal walk away, setting the clock down carefully on the table behind them as two mammals in dark suits approached them.

"Hello," Nick politely stated, holding out his paw to the two mammals in dark suits and sunglasses before him. The smaller animal, a white mink, stopped directly in front of both Nick and Judy and removed his sunglasses, while the grey wolf stopped several feet behind the mink, halting any of the other guests from coming close to where the mink stood.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," the mink stated, taking Nick's outstretched paw in his own and giving it a firm shake. "I hope that Agent Grey and I aren't intruding on your big day."

"Agent?" Judy questioned, her gaze dancing between focusing on the mink and the wolf. "What do you mean?"

The mink shook his head. "Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Gordon Foreman, ZBI."

"Wait...you're with the ZBI?" Nick gasped, his eyes widening. "If this is about the pawpsicle gig I did, Judy had no part in that. I didn't break _any_ laws while…"

The mink shook his head, cutting him off. "Officer Wilde, this isn't about your past deeds, or rather, your past deeds before becoming an officer. No, this brief meeting is about something else."

The fox looked quite relieved at the news, and was glad at how quickly Judy took his paw at the first sign of panic from the vulpine. "What is this about then?" Judy asked. "And could it possibly take place at another scheduled time?" Judy's eyes went wide. "Not to say this isn't important, but can we talk after the reception?"

"Of course," Gordon replied with a slight bow of his head. "We just came here to both congratulate you, _and_ , to let you know about our interest in the two of you maybe working on a joint operation between the ZBI and the ZPD. You'd be considered junior agents, and depending on how well you perform, maybe something more later on down the road."

Both Judy and Nick stood in shock as the mink reached into his pocket, producing two identical business cards. "Of course, we can talk more about this later, after you finish celebrating your wedding. Again, you have our congratulations, Officers."

Judy tepidly reached out and took the offered cards as the mink put his sunglasses back on, turned, and walked away from the bride and groom, the wolf following shortly after.

"That...was a surprise," Judy finally managed to state, glancing up at Nick who still looked quite shocked at the events that had transpired.

"I think I need to go sit down for a bit..." Nick stated flatly, watching as the two ZBI agents walked away, the crowds parting for them to pass.

Judy nodded. "I think I'll join you…"

* * *

Nick and Judy politely excused themselves, leaving the last few well wishers to their parents as they made their way towards the refreshments table. On the way over, they stopped and chatted with a few friends, though hurriedly rushed past the table where Flash was attempting to speak with Honey, a fast talking badger, and Carla, who was gritting her teeth at the poor attempt at conversation. Honey spat out the sentences so quickly, and Flash so slowly, that the poor hyena couldn't keep up with either of them.

They finally made it to the drinks table, with Nick grabbing a large glass of punch for both Judy and himself, before they looked around trying to find a seat. With all the tables scattered around the four corners of the room, there was no 'head table' where the bride and groom would sit, as both fox and rabbit wanted the freedom to move around and talk with whomever they wanted, instead of having their friends come to them. It was an idea Judy suggested, and which Nick suported full heartedly.

"There's an empty table," Judy stated, pointed over to where an enormous walrus was sitting by himself.

Nick glanced in the direction of her paw, and saw their friend, Ivar, sitting contentedly, holding a bucket in his flippers which every now and then he took a drink out of. The pair walked over to him, stopped only by raccoon with a peg leg that gave them a quick greeting before excusing himself for the restrooms.

"Hey Ivar, how ya doing, big guy?" Nick asked as he pulled a chair out for Judy to sit, gently pushing it in before grabbing a seat himself.

"Ivar is doing well, tiny fox," the walrus replied. "It helps when you supplied the drinks in such quantities as you have." Ivar patted his stomach, then leaned back in his chair. "Plus, Ivar has made new friend, yes?"

It was then that the two smaller mammals noticed that Ivar _wasn't_ sitting by himself, and who their table-mate was shocked them both.

"Vladzotz!" They yelled unanimously, staring wide eyed at the imposing vampire bat, who, compared to the walrus, now looked quite small, yet no less intimidating.

"Officers," Vladzotz hissed, hacking several times before he grabbed at a drink set in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked, nervous at suddenly sitting at the same table as the notorious crime lord.

"It was Ivar's doing," the walrus broke in, slapping his flipper against Vlad's back, knocking the bat forward and earning the walrus a nasty glare. "When walking to reception, Ivar noticed Flappy Bat here all by lonesome, so Ivar thought…" the walrus leaned down close to the table, his voice hushing slightly. "Bat-mammal looks so lonely, let's invite him to make new friends! So here he is!"

Ivar laughed good-naturedly, slamming his flipper onto the table and causing it to shake, nearly toppling several dozen plates which contained the remnants of oyster shells on them.

"Looks like you've been doing well at the buffet there, buddy," Nick laughed, trying to avoid the glare which Vladzotz was shooting him.

The walrus nodded. "Ivar has had very much delicious food, and wishes to thank Nick and Judy for providing it, yes?"

"We just wanted to make sure everyone got what they wanted," Judy piped up, her eyes darting to Vlad who was taking a sip from the drink in front of him, while caressing a familiar locket in his other hand. "Speaking of which," she began, attempting a smile at the bat which quickly faltered when he sneered at her, "are you finding something to eat, er, I mean, drink?"

The bat glared at her, swirling his drink in his hand. "Yes."

"And I take it that what you're drinking is legal?" Nick added, only slightly worried at what Vlad might do, considering just how many officers were currently in the room.

"Really nice server fox brought it to Flappy Bat," Ivar spoke up with a grin. "Chryssie was her name, Ivar thinks, though I can't remember what it is. What did the fox say?" Ivar asked, nudging the bat.

"Oh, I know that one!" another voice chimed in. All those sitting at the table looked over to see Frost, and his wallabeanie - Wallace - standing next to him. "The fox goes ring, ting, ting…"

"Alright, enough of that," Nick drawled, placing his paw over the arctic fox's muzzle, silencing him before pushing him away. It brought a hint of a smile to Vlad's face.

That smile rapidly died a most ignominious death to the perpetual frown which crossed his face. "It's a soy based protein shake. It isn't what I enjoy," he licked his lips, causing Nick and Judy to shiver, "but it works for me."

"Speaking of food," Ivar interjected, "Ivar is hungry for more."

"We can check to see if there are more oysters for you," Judy spoke quickly, hopping from her chair and running from the table, wanting to separate herself from the vampire bat as quickly as possible. The walrus waved as they left, and Nick let out a huge breath of relief as they made their way back to the tables loaded with food.

"Thanks Carrots, I owe you one for that. Old Flappy Bat there was giving me the creeps." The fox shuddered.

"Same here," Judy replied as they reached the tables, and found a raccoon and mouse speaking with each other.

"Reynard, Remy, how's the catering coming along?" Nick asked, leaning up against the table. Both the raccoon and rat smiled.

"It is going magnificently, Remy replied.

"Zhe dishes are being eaten as fast as zhey are put out," the raccoon stated in a heavy accent. "Especially zhe oysters. Who knew zat zhey would be gone so quickly."

"You can thank Ivar over there for that," Judy stated, pointing her thumb over her shoulder in the walrus's direction.

"I will do just zhat, after I get them refilled." Reynard chuckled, before cupping a paw to his mouth. "Rory, we need more oysters."

A short deer popped her head out of a nearby door which led to the kitchen, giving the raccoon a thumbs up. "Got it, one batch of oysters, coming up!"

Nick and Judy continued discussing the food with the other two mammals, as a fox, who Nick recognized as the Chryssie, walked out with a large tray of the shellfish and headed directly towards Ivar's table, ignoring the buffet line completely.

"May I butt in?" A calm voice chimed in from behind Nick and Judy. The rabbit instantly smiled, twirled around and launched herself at the mammal who had spoken.

"Adeline, you've made it!" Judy laughed, releasing the tiger from her hug and was now bouncing up and down excitedly. "Is Leodore here as well?"

The tiger shook her head. "He was on his way here, when he had to head back to city hall. Apparently some big awards ceremony is going on at the JW Mammaliott, and he was supposed to be there." The tiger chuckled, then leaned down to shake Nick's paw as he offered it to her.

"Well, I'm glad at least the better half of your marriage was able to make it," Nick chuckled, earning an eyeroll from both females, and a light elbow to his side from Judy. "Hey, I'm stating a hard truth," Nick joked. "I've already realized who the better half of _this_ relationship is." The fox leaned over and placed a light kiss onto Judy's head.

Adeline smiled. "I'm glad to see that you two have finally tied the knot. I've been waiting for this to happen for a while. The betting pool at the mayor's office and ZNN was getting out of hand, to be honest."

Judy groaned while Nick's eyes went wide. "Even ZNN was betting on us? Was this something the whole city was in on?"

"I'll plead the fifth on that," Adeline replied with a toothy smile. "Anyways, I don't want to keep you two long, just wanted to say hello. Besides, it appears as if you have another guest wanting to talk with you two."

"Who would that be?" Nick asked, recovering a bit from the shock of hearing that both the center of government and the center of news broadcasting were betting on his relationship with Judy.

"Your favorite fox of course!"

Nick chuckled as he turned around, "Shawn, I think that would be my mother, but you get an A for effort."

"And mine is right next to me," Judy stated, jumping up to place a peck on Nick's cheek - a remarkable feat considering she was still in her wedding dress. Judy was glad she decided against a train for her dress, especially as she noticed Nick's cheeks turn slightly more red than usual.

"Well, second favorite fox," the black furred fox replied with a grin. "Anyways, I thought I'd let you know I got the both of you some gifts that you might appreciate." He gave them a wink as they turned their attention to the massive pile of gifts. In the very center sat a large stuffed carrot the size of Nick, and next to it, a stuffed blueberry nearly Judy's size.

It wasn't those two gifts though that caught their attention initially. No, it was another red fox, who was pilfering some of the gifts, that caught the eye of Judy and Nick.

"Flip?" Nick stammered, unbelief staining his voice as the mentioned fox stuffed another small package into a bag he was holding. The red fox eyed the large stuffed plushies, smirked, and pulled out a butterfly knife.

"Oh, no you don't," Shawn stated, bolting towards the other fox. "Hey you! Stop right there!"

Flip turned towards the sound of the shout, his eyes widening as he noticed the ZPD detective pushing past mammals while running towards him. The noise had drawn the attention of several other officers enjoying the festivities, including Delgato and another rabbit.

"I've got him!" the rabbit officer cried, bolting in between the legs of some larger mammals as Flip raced towards the nearest door, abandoning his bag of stolen gifts.

"Thanks Michael for _jumping_ in to help," the fox laughed.

"Haha, real original there, mate," Michael replied, flipping out a knife as he helped to chase down the thieving fox.

Nick and Judy just stared at the oddity of the scene. "Carrots, why does it seem like this reception is getting out of paw?"

Judy shrugged. "When this many mammals get together, anything is bound to happen," the rabbit replied as several more officers raced out of the room, following after the two foxes and rabbit.

"Of course strange things would happen around here, you twits. Such debauchery as what you display brings out the worst in all mammals."

All of the conversations near them died down to a whisper, as the voice cackled.

"I mean, it's one thing for a rabbit to like another species, as horrifying as that is, but for her to date a predator? Such illicit affairs only invites trouble."

Everyone turned to stare at a dark furred rabbit who sat at a nearby table, several empty glasses of wine around him, as well as several female rabbits. Judy recognized him instantly as the pompous, richest rabbit in all of Deerbrooke county.

How he had even gotten an invitation was beyond her.

"Edward, I'm fairly certain you didn't receive an invitation to this reception."

"An invitation? From you?" The rabbit snorted. "Like I'd need an invitation from a wretch like yourself. I do what I please, when I please, and there isn't nothing you can do about it while I hold the deeds to half the land in the Tri-burrows. If I want to ruin a wedding, I will do just that."

"No, you will not."

The hush that drew over the crowd neared a deathly silence, as even someone stopped the music playing softly through the hall.

Edward turned quickly behind him in his seat, glaring at the mammal behind him.

Although, he _did_ have to lean up quite a way to meet the gaze of Chief Bogo glaring down at him.

"What what do you want, you filthy buffalo?" Edward sneered. "I'd suggest you take a few steps back, as you are dirtying the air I'm breathing."

"Oh, I am? Am I?" Bogo stated, in a relatively calm voice, which all of the officers in the room gasped at.

The water buffalo's arm shot out, his hoof quickly encompassing the entire rabbits body as he snatched the lapine from his chair.

"If I'm dirtying the air in here, you're always welcome to breathe it _outside!_ " Bogo roared, rearing his arm back and taking aim at a nearby window. Clawhauser, who luckily was next to that window, unlatched it quickly before a black furred missile shot past him and through the opening.

Bogo dusted off his hooves, turning back to the gathered crowd that was staring at him. "What is everyone waiting for? As you were."

The conversations slowly began picking up again as both Judy and Nick groaned.

"Nick, do you just want to cut the cake and be done with tonight?" Judy asked, wrapping an arm around the fox's waist."

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," came his reply.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter took a while to produce, but I hope you enjoyed all the various characters visiting this story, as well as all the references and shout outs. Also, special thanks to the following for allowing me to use their characters in this chapter.**

 **Upplet: Vladzotz Fangpyre and** **Ivar Obdenberg "When Instincts Fall"**

 **Whiteclawfox1990:** **Gordon Foreman, Stanley Grey "ZBI: Zootopia Bureau of Investigation"**

 **Ayziks:** **Adeline "Zootopia: In the Days that Followed"**

 **VideoGameMaster1478:** **Shawn Matthias Howlsey**

 **Sckav:** **Rory and Reynard "Zootopia: The After"**

 **Petthekat:** **Michael Jumps & ****Ella "Further and Forward"**

 **AgentExeider:** **Kaiden Elison,**

 **Myself: Dr Aroughcan** ** & Valorie A Woods**

 **SkyeLansing:** **Flip "Partners"**

 **Berserker88:** **Jimmy Frost & Carla Hyenandez "Born to be Wilde"**

 **MindJack:** **Simon VanDal**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Part I, and Part II is on its way. It is also the final chapter of this story. I want to thank all of you for participating in this journey, as it was quite an enjoyable one to have. Each of your reviews brought a smile to my face, and hopefully, what I wrote was able to bring one to each of you as well. Thank you so much for your support through all of this as we have only one chapter left before the epilogue.**

 **PS: Have you checked out Kittah4's "Different Tails" yet? Well what are you waiting for? Fav and follow that story! XD**


	87. The Reception Part II Party on!

**Chapter 87 The Reception Part II Party On!**

 **AN: Going to advertise a, "Story of the Day" to give shoutout's to authors. Today, there will be two. "In and Out of Love", by Anglofalcon, and, "Savagery", by WildeHoppsOfBakerStreet. So after you read and review this story, head over to those and read em and love em! :)**

* * *

After the several _incidents_ , that occurred earlier, the next bit of the reception was smooth sailing in comparison. The newlyweds walked around several more tables, greeting friends and family and thanking everyone for coming. The only problem that occurred, happened when a young fox kit named Vixie had brought a bow and arrow set to the reception. The unruly child managed to nearly hit Nick with a raspberry tipped arrow. Her father, Robin, apologized profusely, though both Judy and Nick got a good laugh out of the entire situation.

They made their rounds, visiting the final table, where one of Judy's longtime friends, Max Midnight, sat. It was a pleasant conversation, with the two reminiscing about their younger years, then moving onto the future and what it held for each of them. As Nick and Judy went to leave after a lengthy discussion, Judy gave her friend a hug, asking him to visit them again after giving him a card with both her and Nick's numbers on it. Max agreed, congratulating them again on their marriage just as one of Judy's siblings notified them it was time to cut the cake. Max watched them leave, smiling as he thumbed the necklace he wore around his neck.

 _Of course, it's carrot cake_...Nick thought, chuckling despite himself. There were several cakes prepared for the reception; with how many mammals had shown up, they knew they'd need quite a few. Gideon had worked overtime to provide all of them on time, even enlisting the help of his girlfriend, and Nick's sister, Jessica Wilde, in baking all of the confectionery delights for the gathered assemblage of mammal-kind.

Nick gripped a microphone in one paw, while clasping his wife around her waist with his other.

"Everyone, could I have your attention?" Nick stated.

While his comment, as well as the microphone offering some horrible feedback, _had_ attracted the attention of most of the mammals, it took another several moments before all eyes were focused on him and his bride.

"Now, before all of you go dinging that bell again..." Nick groaned, noticing one of Judy's many siblings inching towards the now detested object. The fox leaned over and, tilting Judy's chin up, placed a tender kiss upon her lips, earning several hoot and hollers from the crowd. He felt her smiling against his kiss, which made him only want to deepen it.

They separated, Judy blushing slightly and Nick smiling. "Ok, now that _that's_ over with, I believe we have some cake to slice, or some other tradition like that."

The group laughed as the wedded couple walked over to the double layered carrot cake, complete with a bunny bride and fox groom figurines set on top of it.

"You ready for this, darling?" Nick asked with a smile, grabbing the knife next to the cake.

Judy nodded, letting her paw fall over his own. Together, they sliced into the cake to the applause of those gathered.

"Wow, we get applause for cutting a cake. Where was this reaction when we solved the nighthowler case?" Nick chuckled as Judy guided his paw for the second slice into the cake, followed quickly by a third.

Both of them took one of the slices in their paws, Nick quickly waggling his eyebrows as Judy rolled her eyes. Nick gave Judy a soft pout. "Ah, come on. It's tradition," he whined.

"Do you know how much this dress cost?" Judy asked, giving him a raised eyebrow. "Would you like to ruin it?"

"With you in it, that dress could never be considered ruined," Nick rebutted, his sappy retort causing Judy to groan. "Fine, Carrots," Nick stated after a moment. "I won't smash the cake in your face, scout's honor."

The rabbit smiled, as both linked their arms at their elbows, holding the slices of cake in their paws. As if they had been counting down in unison, they leaned in and took a bite from the offered slice in front of them.

It was then, that Nick caught the mischievous twinkle in Judy's eyes.

"Carrots, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it-mrph!"

His sentence was stopped when Judy smashed her arm forward, giggling as the rest of the slice of cake she was holding was smothered onto his face to the laughter of the crowd.

"Carrots…" Nick growled, though with obvious mirth lacing his voice.

" _You_ only agreed not to smash cake into _my_ face. We said nothing about yours."

Nick rolled his eyes, placing his own slice of cake onto the table as he grabbed a napkin to begin wiping the frosting off his face.

"I got it," Judy chirped, pulling down on his tie hard enough to where they disappeared behind the table, hidden behind the tablecloth.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Nick asked pleasantly.

Judy nodded, licking her lips. "What do you think?"

"I think…" he replied, as he leaned forward, placing a kiss upon her lips, "that this is kind of a one sided affair…"

He reached for his slice of cake on the table above him.

* * *

"Hmm. They're taking their sweet time," Carla noted. The hyena folded her arms across her chest as she glared at her watch.

"I wonder what they're up to," said the arctic fox next to her.

"You actually have to ask that question, Frost?" Carla turned to him, dumbfounded at the other officer's naivety.

Scratch that, this was _Frost_ she was talking to. The kid probably hadn't had the squirrels and the bears talk yet.

"I think he has ever right ta ask whatever question he wants," another voice chimed in. Both hyena and fox looked to see a ram in an ill-fitting suit saunter up to them. Pulling a flask from his belt, he guzzled down several gulps of whatever liquid was inside it. The pair gave the ram a quizzical look.

"What? Just water." The ram gave a hearty laugh, but stopped when he saw the stuffed plushie next to Frost. "Wait a'minute. Is that a _wallabeanie_?"

Frost nodded merrily.

The ram laughed. "Kid, lemme tell ya a story about ole Outback Island…"

Carla just slapped her paws over her face, groaning.

* * *

"I think I got the last bit," Judy said, wiping a final piece of cake from Nick's eyebrows. It had only taken five napkins and a _few_ kisses to get all the frosting off, but Nick's face was back to looking clean as a whistle.

They stood back up, smiling sheepishly at a catcall sent their way, not surprisingly by their tiger friend, Officer Delgato. With the sudden re-appearance of the bride and groom, several members of the wedding party began making their way up to the front table, as Reynard and Gideon Grey appeared, knives in paw, slicing the cake like the professionals they were.

Nearly everyone made their way up to the front. The rather large walrus at the back of the room, pushed down on the table he was at, nearly collapsing it, so he could lurch towards the line for the cake.

His departure left a certain bat behind. One that was trying to figure out his feelings about this entire wedding.

" _I may have moved on...but every now and then, I still feel the pain."_ Vladzotz stared down at the small silver locket held in his claws, showing the image of himself, his wife, and two children. "Such a happy wedding this was...you would have loved it, dearest..." Vlad murmured softly, the tip of his talon delicately caressing the photograph of his now deceased mate. "It reminds me of our own, all those years ago...I wish that you could have been here to relive it with me…"

"Ugh, get _over_ it already."

"What did you say, wretch?" Vlad hissed at the voice, which turned out to be a smaller vampire bat now perched on his shoulder. Several times smaller in fact. If the size difference bothered her, she didn't show it.

Lucy Sang stretched out her wings before folding them over the black jumpsuit that covered her body. "Look, do you really think you would have become _nearly_ this powerful if you had those guys weighing you down?" She grinned, showing off her needle-like fangs. "You're better off without them."

"You dare?!" Vlad took a swipe at her with his other arm, which she nimbly took to the air to avoid, sticking a tongue out at him in response. He trembled in rage, gripping the locket tightly between his claws. "Say what you will, you _vile_ little creature! You know not what it is like to lose the ones that you love! You cannot even hope to fathom what I have done to uphold their sundered memories!"

Sang seemed more amused than anything. "You want to know the difference between you and I, Vladdy? Your family was burned alive all those years ago, but as for mine?" She suddenly swooped down, stopping only inches from his face and staring him right in the eyes. " _I did the burning."_

To his credit, Vlad didn't even flinch.

"Hmm, not bad," Sang giggled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find the Count. Could've sworn I saw his name on the guest list…" Without warning, she leaned in closer and kissed the larger bat square on the nose. "We'll keep in touch." She turned and flew off, disappearing into the crowd as those at the reception began readying themselves for the couple's first dance together.

Shooting one last glare of annoyance in the direction of the female bat, Vladzotz lifted one of his wings and wiped roughly at his muzzle, slightly hesitating at the spot where Lucy had kissed him just seconds earlier. Growling in frustration, he planted his wing back to the floor and sighed heavily. He stared back down at his silver-coated amulet, and sniffed when his eyes hovered over the forms of his deceased children. Even after what that incident had done to him, deep down, he was grateful that he still had some shred of morality left from the cinders of his former self. The bat glanced at the fox and rabbit, before closing the locket and turning for the door.

He wasn't fond of dancing, and the unused organ that he noticed earlier could use some appreciation. He took one last look at the fox and rabbit at the front of the hall, a hint of a smile teasing the edges of his lips. They deserved a nice song song. _A song as unique as their wedding, perhaps._..Vladzotz mused.

"I wonder if they like _Beauty and the Wildebeest._.."

* * *

"Nick! Judy! Oh, there you are!"

The couple turned to see an older pair of mammals walking towards them, a gentle looking arctic fox and arctic hare.

"Melvin!, Sandra!" Judy beamed, hitching up her dress and running towards them, before embracing them in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you two could make it," she pulled away, her eyes shimmering with glee as Nick walked up behind her, placing his paws on her shoulders.

"Melvin, Sandra Wilde," Nick nodded, removing a paw from his mate's shoulder to give them a pawshake. "How's the work on the cabin coming along, Melvin?"

"It's coming along fine," the arctic fox stated, wrapping his arm around his wife's side. "Taking a bit longer than we thought. We were hoping it would have been ready for you to have your reception up there."

"It's alright," Judy exclaimed, allowing one of her paws to fall upon her husband's. "Maybe we could celebrate our anniversary there next year." Judy looked up at Nick, who smiled, nodding his head.

"A wonderful idea," he said warmly.

The two couples stood for a moment, before Sandra jumped.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Some bunny was looking for you two. She was asking about where she could set up some equipment or something."

The arctic hare pointed through the crowd towards a white furred rabbit standing by the main entrance to the reception hall, trying to lug in a set of speakers much larger than herself.

"Looks like the entertainment has arrived," Nick grinned, giving a nod to his relatives. "I guess we should help her out, eh Carrots?"

The pair walked over to the doors, running the last few yards as the speakers were just about to topple over onto the rabbit.

"Slow down there, Carrotsticks," Nick proffered, as he and Judy pushed the speakers away from squishing the other rabbit. "Need a paw with all this?"

The rabbit gave the fox a deadpanned expression, before turning to Judy. "Is he always like this?"

Judy laughed, "Of course not. Only 99% of the time." She gave Nick a quick wink. "Though Karen, I have to say, you don't have to do all this yourself."

Karen sighed, her ears dropping behind her head. "I know, I know. You're always telling me that at the precinct," she muttered.

"You don't need to prove yourself to us again," Nick added. The vulpine glanced around the room, spotting Officers McHorn and Francine chatting nearby. He waved his paw, getting their attention, causing the two larger mammals to begin lumbering towards them.

"Uh…" Karen mumbled, her nose twitching at the sight of the two mammals heading towards her. Judy arched her eyebrow, looking between Karen and the two officers heading their way. Understanding dawned on Judy's face, and she quickly waved her paw to stop the two lumbering giants. Pointing at McHorn, she gave a nervous smile and crossed her paw across her neck. The rhino's eyes widened, then he nodded his head, before patting Francine on her shoulder, saying something to her before ambling off.

"Thank you…" Karen said under her voice as the elephant officer reached them.

"Don't mention it," Judy replied, as Officer Trunkaby hosted two of the speakers with her hooves, and another with her trunk. Nick spoke quickly to Francine, the elephant nodding as she headed off towards the stage, before the fox rejoined the first two rabbits at the ZPD. A smirk suddenly darted across his face as he leaned down, and whispered to the two rabbits.

"So, everything set for the _special_ entertainment tonight?"

Karen nodded. "What, do you think DJ Skipps would be ill-prepared for something like that?" The white rabbit gave the fox a smirk. "We'll be bringing the house down tonight."

And with that, Officer Karen Skippel wheeled her computer and final assortment of DJ equipment towards the stage, leaving a very happy bride and groom in her wake.

"So," Nick began, wrapping his arm around his wife while giving her cheek a quick peck. "Still think Clawhauser will get to her first?"

Judy gave him a purposeful smile, her eyelids lowering slightly. "Absolutely. One hundred percent."

The pair walked back toward the front of the room, their smiles fading a little when they saw Ivar plunging a flipper into one of the cakes, scooping up a large portion into the bucket he was carrying. Thankfully, with the help of McHorn and Bogo, they were able to politely push the walrus away from the rest of the cake which he was reaching for.

It was then, at the corner of his eye, Nick noticed someone sitting in a shadowy, cloudy corner of the hall. Squinting past the cloud of vapour, he could see its source; a slender siamese cat in a suit, sitting up straight, vaping and staring into the middle distance.

"Is that..." Nick began to say, confused, before he idly wandered over to the figure, Judy following behind. "Sam Burmowitz?"

"Hello." the cat replied.

"Huh. It's great that you came and all, but I wasn't expecting you to..." the fox muttered.

"I know." Sam cut him off. "I wasn't expecting me to come either. As a lawyer, you should know that I'm not a party mammal, and we cats are programmed not to feel happy for others. I'm just here to deliver a little something on behalf of my client." Gesturing towards a wrapped-up item on the table next to him, he slid it over to them. "The free drinks were just an added bonus." he continued as Nick hesitantly picked the item up.

"But please, don't let me spoil things for you. Get back out there. Me, I need to, uh... attend to some business." The feline lawyer got out of his seat to adjust his tie and made his way to the door.

"Oh no, you haven't spoiled anything," Judy said earnestly, temporarily halting him in his tracks. "It's great that you found time in your schedule to come. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Nick!" He caught the fox's attention, just as he stepped past the door's threshold. "It's good to see you won't need to lie about having a wife the next time you need a free defense from me. Now you just need kittens. Somehow." he said with a brief smile on his otherwise-blank expression, soon slipping out of the room.

The newlyweds' curiosity was insatiable, but so was their confusion. "You don't think... his client is... you know..." Judy asked, scratching her head. Nick didn't stop to answer, instead going right to ripping open the package he had been given.

Inside was a pair knitted of woolly sweaters, deep blue in color, with a bunch of blueberries on each one, one in Nick's size and one in Judy's. While it would have been a lovely gesture in any other circumstance, this only served to further confuse the newlyweds. Inside the package paper was a note; Judy wasted no time picking it up and reading it.

 _"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde-Hopps,_

 _Congrats on catching your case of the hitches! Sorry I couldn't be here in the wool. Some silly-billy blocked my commute with electric fences. So I sent this instead. I've had a lot of free time to make things like this, and it's been so relieving. It almost made me forget about the unpleasantness that got me in here in the first place!_

 _If you're wondering how I found out, it was in the daily paper. Guess they haven't got around to throwing out my media reforms. I'm kidding, of course! If not even I could split you up, there must be something legit between you two. I'm happy for you, I really am. Enjoy snuggling in these on a winter's night, and have a super awesome day!_

 _Yours Cuddlingly,_

 _Dawn Bellwether XOXOXOXO"_

Judy lowered the note, her eyes twitching slightly; not from anger, but from uncertainty. She didn't know whether to cry with joy or cry with rage.

"Nick... could you help me? I don't know if this is her idea of a joke, or if she actually means it. I mean... 'yours cuddlingly'? If it was anyone else, it'd sound sarcastic, but..."

An equally-uncertain Nick took the note and scanned his way through it. His brow soon furrowed. "Huh. You know, I'm more curious about how she learned what our sizes are." The pair looked at each other, then, shrugging their shoulders, they dropped the sweaters off on their burgeoning gift pile before heading to the front of the room, trying to wipe whatever just happened from their minds.

Nick excused himself to the restrooms shortly after their odd encounter, leaving Judy to walk around the reception hall. She smiled as she spied Honey. The older vixen, dressed in a rather flattering green dress, was standing in a small group. To Honey's left stood two males in crisp dark suits; Gromark, a fellow officer, and to his left was Sam, who appeared to have not left yet, as he suggested he needed to.

 _Probably the free drinks_...Judy laughed to her herself.

Judy started towards the trio, raising a paw to wave as she caught Honey's eye, but then stopped as she saw who was standing in front of the three, facing away from her. Uncle Benny... or, as he was known to many 'Bonkers Benjamin.'

She winced, giving Honey a look that said, 'Sorry!'

She had not really wanted to invite her uncle, and Nick _certainly_ had not wanted to invite him, but her parents had pressed them on it, and they had finally relented. So far he had not made a scene, but appeared poised to do so now.

Honey returned Judy's gaze. The vixen smiled and raised one eyebrow before darting her eyes at Judy's Uncle, who was animatedly gesturing his arms as he spoke.

Uncle Ben, looking much like an older version of her father with one ear that tended flop over constantly, had just finished saying something Judy could not hear with the buzz of the crowd around, but she guessed by the looks on the others faces what it must have been about.

Judy started towards them, thinking she may have to intervene.

"So, let me get this straight," she heard Sam say flatly as she got closer, "Aliens and their robots run the government, and we're all some kind of experiment or colony?"

Benny nodded "Yes! Exactly!

"That's...eclectic. Borderline crazy," Sam said in a dismissive tone, taking a sip from the glass of amber liquid he held while Gromark nearly spit out the champagne he was drinking.

"I am not crazy!" Ben said, voice raised and strained, loud enough that several heads turned towards the outburst. His left ear flopped over, and a paw came up to automatically smooth it back up. "I can prove it!"

Sam rolled his eyes, and Gromark pursed his lips, looking down into his glass as if something captivating was floating in his drink.

"Grade A certified," Sam said, looking down at Ben with a mild expression mixed with fascination and concern. "That's a crazier idea than when I thought being Bellwether's defense attorney was a good way to boost my career."

Oh geeze, Judy thought and quickened her pace.

Judy could see her Uncle quivering with anger. One paw was balled up into a fist at his side while the other was raised, one finger extended. He was obviously about launch into one of his tirades.

"Now now," Honey said then in her country drawl and stepped forward, "Samuel, tha ain't no reason t'be rude! Where are your manners?"

Judy paused, less than five feet away.

Sam puffed out his cheeks and held up a paw in surrender. "Okay, okay!" he said, apparently not willing to start any more of a scene than there already was.

Gomark trying very hard not to laugh, somehow managed to take a sip of his drink without coughing.

Honey slipped up beside Benny and put a paw on his opposite shoulder. "Now, Mister Hopps, I must say that all sounds facinatin'!" The sly vixen said and turned her Uncle away from the other two, starting to guide him away, "Aliens you say?"

Judy watched in bemused disbelief as her Uncle stared up at Honey with a dumbfounded expression, letting himself be lead off.

"Uh, um, Yes!" Benny said, "I have evidence! And call me Ben, nobody calls me Mister Hopps except doctors."

"Well, all right, Ben!" Honey said and looked over at Judy with a smile.

Judy mouthed the words 'Thank you!', to wich Honey languidly winked one eye in reply.

Judy let out a breath as she watched the two walk off, becoming lost in the crowd. One minor, embarrassing family incident avoided.

She felt a pair of paws on her shoulder, massaging them gently.

"So, what did I miss, my beautiful bunny?" she heard Nick whisper into her ear, trailing a line of kisses across it.

Judy shuddered, but grinned in delight. "Nothing much."

"Good", Nick stated matter of factly. I just noticed an empty room across from the bathrooms that I saw a _suspicious_ mammal in that I think we should investigate."

Judy laughed, turning around as she placed her paw into his outstretched one. "Well, seeing as we aren't needed for a bit, I wouldn't mind a little _investigative_ work into this not empty, empty room."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, as Karen was busily setting up her equipment, a call for order went out among the gathered crowd, while Nick and Judy went to the center of the room, where a large opening had been left for them.

"I figure you all know what is about to occur," Nick began, hugging Judy close to his side. "The moment you all get to take your cameras out and film me stepping on Carrots' feet for our first dance."

The comment earned him a few chuckles, and a gentle ribbing from his wife.

"However, I'd like to say a few words first."

His comment caught Judy by surprise, who slowly raised an eyebrow. Nick turned so that he was facing her, grasping one of her paws in his own.

"Carrots...Judy," Nick began, as Judy noticed his tail twitching nervously behind him. "I just wanted to thank you. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know the moment we met wasn't the best of circumstances for either of us," he chuckled, as his ears bent lower behind his head. "But, from that first moment, I knew there was something special about you."

He paused, breathing in deeply, before letting it out slowly. Judy grabbed his paw with both of her own, rubbing his fur tenderly. Nick smiled.

"Sure I thought you were some hick rabbit cop wanting to prove herself in the big city. _However_ ," he paused, allowing some light laughter to occur, "I saw something else. I looked at you, and saw what I wanted to be a long time before."

Judy blinked slowly, her face shining.

"For that," Nick stated, pulling himself up a little, and straightening his back, "I belittled you and your dreams, and tried my best to squash your hopes, like mine had been dashed years before. I had long thought that if I had to live as a stereotype, then everyone else should as well."

Nick's voice cracked, and for nearly a minute he waited, attempting to regain his composure. When he looked back up into Judy's eyes, as she saw was love in his emerald orbs.

"You did something then, that I hadn't been able to."

Nick looked into Judy's eyes, his smile faltering for a moment as he wiped at his own eyes with his sleeve.

"Judy, you kept going. You didn't let a shifty, unreliable fox stop you, or your dreams. You gave me hope, that maybe, I could do that as well. Be something more than what I thought I could be."

It was Judy's turn to feel the tears welling up in her eyes as Nick gave a soft chuckle.

"We tested each other's limits. Oh boy, did we push those boundaries." Nick glanced over at his mother, Ella, sitting in her wheelchair nearby, then to Bonnie and Stu who sat next to the aged fox. "You never gave up, you never gave in. Like a fire, lighting everything around you, you burned brightly enough to melt the ice I had been building around my heart for twenty years."

With tears now streaming down his cheeks, Nick kneeled in front of Judy, the microphone in one paw, and Judy holding his other one. "Judy, you brought me hope. You brought me joy, and now? You've brought me the greatest happiness I have ever known. Through thick and thin, even when I didn't deserve it, you stood by me. Believed in me."

"Trusted me."

Nick stopped when her heard Judy hiccup softly, her gaze turned to the floor. Reaching out his paw, still entwined with hers, he gently lifted her chin up, his glossy emerald eyes staring into her moist amethyst ones.

"I love you Judy Hopps. You brought me from a miserable place, and thawed my frozen heart. Which now belongs _solely_ to you."

If the previous statements hadn't gotten to her, the last words Nick said overwhelmed the rabbit. She launched herself onto him, both of them openly weeping from the joy they felt towards each other. Music began softly flowing through the hall, the sound of an organ playing from somewhere.

It was a song everyone knew.

" _A tale as old as time_ ," Nick whispered in beat to the music, rubbing Judy's back. The rabbit smiled back, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

" _True as it can be,_ " she wept, feeling his heart beating a gentle rhythm, matching her own.

" _Barely even friends, then somebody bends…_ " Nick chuckled, remembering how they first met, as well as what followed which brought them together.

" _Unexpectedly…_ " Judy murmured softly, pulling Nick even closer to her as they rocked slowly together to the music.

The music continued as the lights dimmed, with a single spotlight illuminating the pair in the center of the dance floor. The next few lines, the couple sang together, quietly, knowing the only other mammal to hear them was each other.

 _"Bitter sweet and strange,_

 _Finding you can change,_

 _Learning you were wrong..."_

"Nick…"

Judy felt the fox nod next to her as the organ music reached its crescendo, "Yes, my dearest Judy?"

The bunny smiled as she lifted her head from his shoulder. "So," she giggled, wiping away at her tears. "If this is our song, which one of us is the beauty, and which is the beast?"

Nick chuckled, cupping his paw under her cheek. "I think you already know."

They both leaned in, giving into their emotions and letting them all out through a single kiss.

A fox and a rabbit, falling in love…

Who knew?

* * *

The rest of the reception was like a fairytale to the newlyweds. As the organ music ended, another song began, much more upbeat than the first. Both smiled into the fur of each other's neck as they heard the clicking of hooves on the stage behind them.

"Good evening everybody!" A familiar shout relayed across the hall.

Turns out, both Judy _and_ Nick were wrong, as the shock of seeing Gazelle walking out onto the stage caused both Bogo and Clawhauser to faint from happiness overload.

It didn't help that Bogo had collapsed right onto a table where a certain snow leopard was sitting, causing the glasses of wine to spill all across her clothes. Bogo had only woken out of his stupor, when Uncia, the snow leopard whose dress he had accidentally ruined, poured an entire bucket of punch onto his face, then tossed the plastic container into his stomach before growling and storming off.

As soon as Gazelle had taken the stage, and when Nick and Judy had both recovered their composure, she'd invited them on stage with her. The three began dancing to her most famous cover, Try Everything, with Judy hopping along to the beat as best she could in her wedding dress, while Nick tried out different, odd, dance moves.

With a quick dash, Judy popped on over to Karen's DJ booth, whispering into the other rabbit's ear. The DJ nodded, grinning as she pulled a black, fuzzy object from behind her table.

As the song continued, Judy crept up behind her husband, then as she was right behind him, leapt straight up and…

...placed a _very_ familiar black colored pompadour wig on top of his head.

Nick froze, his eyes going wide as his paws flew to the wig on his head.

"Carrots, you didn't…" he gasped, his jaw dropping.

"Hey, hey, Mister Fox," she retorted, winking at him. "Now show off those dance moves."

Nick groaned, but with a smirk, flashed a move that Judy recognized from both the video she watched as a child, and the video she showed Nick on her phone just weeks earlier.

"You want Mister Fox?" Nick smirked. "Then this fox is going to take you _straight_ home to his den…"

Judy laughed as Nick began dancing, with Judy joining in by dancing around him, both causing quite a spectacle on stage. Gazelle saw their antics out of the corner of her eye, giving them a wink without missing a note.

* * *

Sitting at one of the tables, however, Bonnie couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open.

"Is Nick…" she gasped, glancing at the fox on stage. "... _Mister Fox?_ "

Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell over backwards, Stu glancing at her worriedly.

"Uh, Bonnie, you ok?"

* * *

Back at the foot of the stage, many of the guests of the bride and groom began gathering to dance along to the song. Honey, a vixen that was a close friend of his mother's growing up, dragged a younger vixen, with a tail curved into the shape of a heart, onto the dance floor, then went back to grab more unsuspecting guests.

These included a very small, irate looking Finnick, who glared at the older vixen until she plopped him down next to Megan, at which point, his glare had become a dull, wide eyed expression as he looked up at the younger vixen.

"Aww, you look handsome," Megan drawled, leaning down to grin at the shorter fox. "Want to dance?"

Finnick could only nod slowly as he began trying his best to dance to the beat of the song, while not taking his eyes off of the other fox.

* * *

Back onstage, as "Try Everything" ended, Nick and Judy were laughing as they brought each other into a hug, connecting with several joyful kisses.

"So, you want to get out of this place?" Judy purred into Nick's ear.

She heard a deep, throaty growl from her husband. "Would I like that? Yes, yes I would."

The two separated, only enough to hold each other's paws as they walked towards the stage.

"The bouquet!" someone in the audience yelled, which was quickly joined by several other shouts as women began making their way towards the stage.

Judy's eyes widened, before turning to Nick. "Where's the bouquet from earlier?"

Nick looked shocked. "I think we left it in the limo with Ed."

 _What to do, what to do..._ Judy thought, as the clamoring for a bouquet toss increased. She looked up at Nick, and got an idea.

"Let me see that…" she chirped, hopping up and snatching his pompadour from him, before heading towards the edge of the stage. Judy turned, then threw the wig back into the audience.

The wig flew just high enough where Francine missed grabbing it with her trunk.

It went far enough where it passed right over the heads of everyone near the front and middle sections of the dance floor.

It sailed straight through the paws of Jessica, as she made a tall leap to grab it...

...and struck Chief Bogo directly in the face.

The entire room went silent, and even Karen stopped the music with a loud _'bzzt'_ of her record. Judy saw the shocked look on Nick's face, and turned around, only to find out what had happened to her absolute horror. The water buffalo growled, then shook his head, flinging the wig away and back towards the center of the room, where it fell straight into the outstretched paws of a fox.

A short fox.

Finnick was stunned, staring at the wig in his paws as a loud 'awww' went up from the rest of the room.

"What's this garbage!" Finnick yelled, glaring at the wig.

"That," Megan laughed, "...is the bouquet, which you just caught."

"So?" Finnick growled, throwing the pompadour onto the ground. "Why should I care 'bout some stupid wig?"

"Well," Megan drawled, kneeling down next to the shorter fox, licking her lips. "The one who catches it, is the next to be married."

Finnick's eyes widened as fast as Megan's lowered, and about as quickly as she leaned forward, placing a kiss onto Finnick's right cheek.

* * *

It was something that both Nick and Judy missed, as they used the moment to hop off the stage and make their way over to their parents before Bogo could find them. Giving their parents one last hug, the two sprinted out of the hall, with barely anyone noticing as the music began again.

They didn't stop sprinting until they reached the awaiting limo, laughing as they jumped inside.

The screen separating the front from the back of the limo drew down, an echidna peering through the hole. "Where to, kids?"

Both Nick and Judy gazed at one another, the fox replying for both of them.

"I think we have a plane to catch…so Judy's place first, then mine."

"You got it!" Ed stated, rolling back up the window again.

Judy cupped her paw around Nick's cheek. "So, have anything you'd like to do before we reach my place?" she stated seductively, wrapping both her paws around his neck. "It's a thirty minute drive."

Nick smirked. "I could think of _one hundred_ things I'd like to do with you."

"Do show," Judy whispered, leaning forward as their lips collided into a passionate kiss.

Nick leaned away from her, murmuring two words before wrapping Judy up into his arms and plunging his lips again onto her own.

 _"That's one."_

 **Kiss Count: "One Hundred More Kisses "**

 **1**

* * *

 **AN: Well, only the super fluffy epilogue left. I can't believe we're almost there. This has been such a wonderful journey, and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. This time around, I've even been able to include some OC's from some _comics_ you may know. ;)**

 **Also, for those who have asked about it, Upplet has actually expanded upon the Lucy Sang and Vladzotz Fangpyre romance mentioned here into his story, so if you want to check that out, look up Upplet's story, "When Instincts Fall", and start on Chapter 64. ;)**

 **Special OC Appearances in this chapter...**

 **SweetUnknown: Vixie & Robin, "A Hopps, Skip and a Fox"**

 **Spintherella: Max Midnight, "Inter Schminter" on Deviantart**

 **DemonWriterX: Jessica Wilde, "Zootopia Drabbles"**

 **Berserker88: Carla Hyenandez & Jimmy Frost, "Born to Be Wilde"**

 **PresidentStalkeyes: Shaun Gromark & Sam Burmowitz, "BvB: Butting Heads"**

 **Sckav: Reynard, "Zootopia: The After"**

 **Upplet: Ivar & Vladzotz, "When Instincts Fall"**

 **MindJack: Lucy Sang, "Born to Be Wilde"**

 **Ayziks: Sandra & Melvin Wilde, "Zootopia - In the Days that Followed"**

 **Kittah4: Karen Skippel, "Zootopia: Partners"**

 **Petthekat: Ella Wilde, "Further and Forward"**

 **SkyeLansing: Asha Uncia, "Partners"**

 **ShippingMammals: Honey & "Bonkers" Benjamin, "The Fox and the Rabbit"**

 **Ruffu: Megan Fawkes, Deviantart**

 **Also, a shoutout to MindJack, Upplet, Berkserker88, PresidentStalkeyes, Spintherella, ShippingMammals and AngloFalcon for personally helping me write portions of this chapter.**

 **So thank the above artists and writers for letting me borrow their creations, and check out their stories and pages as well! Also, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Did it make you laugh? Cry? Was it fluffy enough, or do I need to give you guys more fluff? ;) As if you want more, there's the epilogue coming along. ;)**


	88. Epilogue: New Beginnings

**Epilogue: New Beginnings**

* * *

"On your right side, twenty yards."

"I see them."

Nick stared from behind his sunglasses at the two mammals out in the pool, nodding his head before leaning back in his chair.

"They're still good," Nick drawled. "Don't seem to be moving anywhere, anytime soon so we're good for now Carrots. Relax and enjoy the view." The fox turned to Judy, lowering his shades as he gave her a smirk, adding in a wink just because. "I know I am."

He heard her huff, but also saw the tiniest pinpricks of a smile gracing the corners of her mouth. She finally shrugged. "The view could be better, if you decided on wearing something other than _that_ , to this resort."

Nick scoffed, waving his paws at his tropical green and yellow swim trunks. "Why Carrots, I'd have you know that these are _designer_ swim trunks, made by an elephant which makes them even _more_ trunk'ish."

 _That_ earned a giggle from his wife, who rolled her eyes while jabbing his shoulder with her paw, before reaching out to grab his paw while they rested lazily on their sunchairs.

"No matter how _designer_ they are," Judy laughed, before her eyes narrowed slightly and a coy, suggestive smile replaced her usual cheerful one. "I'm much rather see you in something else, or in nothi-"

"Movement, two o'clock," Nick interrupted, feeling a blush rushing up his ears at where he believed his wife's comment was heading. "Looks like they're heading our way," he added with a grumble.

"Got it," Judy replied, pushing herself out of her chair and placing her hindpaws onto the sand of the artificial beach they were on. The pool they were at was one of the most fantastic she'd ever been to, with a real artificial beach and everything. Judy stood, removing her sunglasses and thin wrap she had around her swimsuit as she headed towards the two mammals coming out of the nearby pool.

"Moving to intercept," she stated calmly, a grin on her face as she turned to give Nick a wink. "Next time, it's your turn."

"You got it, Whiskers."

The two mammals rushed up the sand, spotting the grey rabbit waiting for them. Their grins broadened and their pace quickened. Judy was quick to notice them heading towards her and leaned low to the ground, ready to meet them.

"Mommy, mommy! Guess what I did!"

"No, mommy! Talk to me first!"

Jumping into Judy's arms the two small mammals caused her to laugh as they gave her a hug. As her two kits jumped out of her arms, both excitedly tried to be the one to grab her attention first. The taller of the two, a bright red fox with white tips on his tail and ears, was doing his best to stand in front of his sister, a light grey rabbit who looked like a younger version of Judy, except for the bright, green eyes she had.

"Mommy! I can hold my breath underwater now!"

"Is that so, Ella," Judy replied, while rubbing her paw across her daughter's ears. The bunny nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh" Ella said brightly, turning and waving at the hippo coming out of the water. Judy nodded at the swim instructor, giving her a bright smile as the large mammal sauntered out of the pool.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" the young fox kit stated, his tail swishing behind him.

"What is it, Ridley?"

Judy felt a large paw on her shoulder, and smiled as she grasped it with her own. Nick had snuck up behind her, leaning on her shoulder as he looked down at his children. "Did you defeat the kraken yet?" he said with a chuckle.

"Not yet," the fox kit beamed. "But I did learn to float thanks to Miss Higgins over there."

Nick's eyes and smile widened. "That's great news! I think that we need to celebrate that fact."

Both kits' eyes widened and their tails twitched. "Can it be pawpsicles?" they both yelled simultaneously.

"Do you want those?" Nick asked, placing his free paw against his chin, giving his children a sly smirk. "I don't know...Judy, do you think their accomplishments deserve some pawpsicles?"

Both kits looked expectantly at their mother, who giggled softly. "Yes, yes they do."

Ella and Ridley let out an excited shout, jumping up and down as Nick went to retrieve his wallet from his lounge chair. They followed him over, and, as quick as a flash, they snatched the money from his paw and ran towards the snack shack. Judy walked over to where her husband was smiling at the two children waiting in line.

Wrapping one arm around his waist, she nuzzled her head against Nick's chest, letting her paw wander over his chest fur.

"Someone's affectionate today," Nick growled teasingly, wrapping his own paw around Judy, enjoying the feeling of her fur under his paw pads. "Glad you wore that suit."

"You remembered this?" Judy asked sneakily.

"How could I forget," Nick retorted, smiling at the memory. "How long did we have to shower to get that skunk smell off? I still think I can smell it on me, and that was six years ago."

Judy laughed, squeezing Nick just a little at the memory. "I'm glad you enjoyed my pick of swimwear today."

"Even if you don't approve of mine?" Nick waggled his eyebrows, earning a gentle nudge of Judy's elbow into his side. Nick laughed, nudging her back, though looked down when she didn't reciprocate the gesture at all.

"What is it, my beautiful bunny?"

"I see something else I don't approve of."

Her eyes narrowed towards the line at the snack shack, more specifically towards a nervous looking weasel tepidly approaching a rhino standing in line. Glancing around, the weasel glanced at a half exposed wallet in the rhino's pocket, and deftly picked the mammal's pocket.

Nick shook his head. "Weaselton just never learns, does he?" he muttered under his breath, as the pair began walking towards the food line.

"You get the kids," Judy replied, as Nick noticed both her badge and a pair of pawcuffs she was suddenly holding.

"Where did you get those?" Nick asked, then put a paw up. "Nevermind, I should have learned to not ask by now."

Judy cast him a wry smile. "I thought you'd know by now," she replied, twirling the pawcuffs before catching them in mid air. They were almost at the line when Judy turned and glared at the weasel, who still hadn't noticed them approaching, as Nick made a beeline for their kids.

"Weselton! Stop right there!"

The weasel turned, glaring towards the sound of the shout. "It's Weaselton! You...aw cripes.."

He didn't even have time to move before Judy tackled him to the ground, applying the pawcuffs around his paws.

"What is this, the 99th time we've arrested you now?"

"One hundredth, Fluff," Nick replied, sauntering over after making sure their kids were safely away from the gathered crowd of mammals around them. He flashed his badge, letting everyone know they were police officers. "Or did you forget about the time we caught him trying to steal a donut from Clawhauser?"

"He was already under arrest then," Judy grumbled, hauling the weasel up to his feet.

"Still counts," Nick replied, flicking out his cell phone and calling the ZPD. "I think we should celebrate this. What do you think, Judy?"

Judy grinned, ignoring the struggling weasel she was holding. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nick nodded, smirking broadly. "Send the kids to Ella's for the night?"

A grin plastered itself across Judy's face. "How did you ever guess?"

Nick leaned down towards her. "Because you're a devious little bunny."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you," Judy replied, brushing Nick's muzzle with her free paw before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Get a room," Weaselton groaned as sirens approached from a distance.

"That's not a bad idea," Judy stated with a grin, leaning up to give her husband another kiss, which he returned gratefully. "Not a bad idea at all."

* * *

 **AN: So this is it. Here's the fluffy epilogue I promised for reaching 1000 follows. Oh my, this has been quite the journey and I have all of you to thank for it. Seriously, I never knew this story would take off like it did and I can't thank you enough for how much joy you guys have brought me with your reviews, pm's and help with this story. I have so many of you to thank for the stories you've sent me, as well a personal stories of how "One Hundred Kisses" has affected folks in their lives. You guys are the best, and made me love writing this story. Now, onto the shout outs I need to do, as there were several dozen authors I need to thank in making this story come to life as it has.**

 **These are folks who have helped by writing chapters for the story, so please, check out their profiles and stories. Some are names you'd probably recognize, while others wrote their first chapters ever! So check them out!**

 **Blenderguy15 (also edited quite a few chapters) :)**

 **Irual**

 **Anglofalcon**

 **BeecroftA**

 **Lord Solaris**

 **Upplet**

 **giatnepik123 (provided the cover art for the story)**

 **charliebarkinq (provided 2nd cover art for the story, aka the one up now)**

 **Mayun**

 **thefonz46**

 **Classifiedsophie**

 **Kittah4**

 **Foxstang**

 **Selaxis**

 **Aninat131**

 **Cookboss88**

 **PullTogether**

 **Blindstrike**

 **Skiddro**

 **Xobar**

 **Berserker88**

 **PresidentStalkeyes**

 **Spintherella**

 **.**

 **Now, here are the shoutouts for those who allowed me to use their OC's for the final parts of this story, as well as shoutouts to other stories as well.**

 **Andy Lagopus: Andy at ZNN**

 **Upplet: Ivar Obdenberg, Vladzotz Fangpyre, _"When Instincts Fall"_**

 **DemonwriterX: Jessica Wilde, _"Zootopia Drabbles"_**

 **Berserker88: Carla Hyenandez,** **Jimmy Frost, Wallace the Wallabeanie, _"Born to be Wilde"_**

 **Anglofalcon: Jordy Jerome, _"In and Out of Love"_**

 **PullTogether: Rita, (all of their stories)**

 **Ayziks: Ed the Echidna, Adeline, Sandra & Melvin Wilde, _"Zootopia: In the Days that Followed"_**

 **Whiteclawfox1990: Gordon Foreman, Stanley Grey _"ZBI: Zootopia Bureau of Investigation"_**

 **VideogameMaster1478: Shawn Howlsey**

 **Sckav: Rory, Reynard, _"Zootopia: The After"_**

 **Petthekat: Michael Jumps, Ella Wilde, _"Further and Forward"_**

 **AgentExeider: Kaiden Elison, Lily Elison**

 **Skyelansing: Flip, Asha Uncia, " _Partners"_**

 **MindJack: Simon VanDal, Lucy Sang**

 **SweetUnknown: Vixie, Robin, _"A Hopps, Skip and a Fox"_**

 **Spintherella: Max Midnight, _"Inter Schminter"_**

 **PresidentStalkeyes: Shaun Gromark, Sam Burmowitz, _BvB: Butting Heads"_**

 **Kittah4: Karen Skippel, _"Zootopia: Partners" and "Different Tails"_**

 **ShippingMammals: Honey, _"The Fox and the Rabbit"_**

 **Ruffu: Megan Fawkes, _"Deviantart"_**

 ** _._**

 **So that is a total of 22 authors writing this story, and 34 OC's taking part in this story. Combining all the authors that participating, equals out to 34 authors who participated somehow in the creation of this story. So please, check out their story and artwork, as they are all amazing. :)**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank all of you, the readers; for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting this story. It's been a long journey, but a very enjoyable one. And with that, I'd like to finally let you know that this is the final chapter of "One Hundred Kisses". It has been an enjoyable run, but in the famous words of Chief Bogo, I'm going to now, "Let it go."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Just kidding!"**

 **I've decided that I'd post a few more chapters of behind the scene stuff. Leftover chapters that didn't make it into the story, unused chapters, as well as little scenes I've been wanting to throw in here as part of their random adventures, that wouldn't fit elsewhere in another story. These are bits that I loved the ideas of, but either came out too far into the story to fit, or I just didn't have enough kisses leftover to make them happen. So you get to see them know as "Bonus Content" XD**

 **These updates won't come out as often as I used to update the story (meaning, not everyday lol), but they will be randomly written and posted so keep an eye out for 'em! ;) SO...until next time! Ciao!**


	89. Bonus Content: Alternate Movie Night

**Chapter 89: Bonus Content - Alternate Movie Night**

 **Written by Dafid94**

* * *

"Hey, check this out Carrots!" said Nick, stopping and pointing to a poster in front of the cinema while giving Judy an expecting look. They just finished their day at the ZPD and decided to walk, instead of the bus or train, while heading home.

Judy took a glance at the printing with a raised eyebrow before looking at Nick questioningly.

"Come on, don't give me that look. We haven't seen a good horror movie in ages. Now would be the perfect time. It's the premiere!" he said with a small smile trying to convince her.

"I don't know, Nick. You know I'm not that fond of horror," she looked around a bit nervously trying to avoid his gaze. "I just find it boring," she replied, looking at him with a nervous smile, trying to convince herself just as much as him. "Besides it's getting late now. We should head home."

"Don't be like that! It will be fun!" Nick gave her his best pleading eyes. "Also tomorrow is Saturday and we're off duty. So how about a movie night with your boyfriend?" he had his signature smirk while saying that last word to her.

The colour of her cheeks darkened a little under her fur. She looked around a bit, seemingly thinking before meeting her eyes with him. "Okay Slick, what are you planning now?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, while giving him a demanding look.

He quickly turned his head his left and right before giving her a badly performed surprised look. "Who? Me?" The fox smiled mischievously while slowly leaning towards her. "So you say I can't watch a movie with the adorable bunny I like oh-so much without plotting against her?" Reaching out his paw, he flicked one of her ears playfully.

She swatted his paw away, forcing a frustrated look, while trying to hide a smile forming on her muzzle. "I know the likes of you, fox! Come clean or I will be heading home right now." She looked at him with arms crossed and half lidded eyes.

Nick took a deep breath and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Look. I just wanted to watch this movie and have a good time with you but if you really need a cause to do any activity together, then I can challenge you into it." He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow showing a very serious face.

Judy sighed slightly, dropping her shoulders while eyeing the ground before her while her ears drooped behind her neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so suspicious of you all the time." she gently bit her bottom lips before speaking up again. "W-we can watch it if you would like." W _hy am I agreeing to this!?_ She thought. A small hint of panic appearing deep in her mind.

He closed the distance between them and put an arm around her shoulder. She accepted it and closed her eyes, smiling before looking up at him to meet his eyes. A smile he returned. "It's okay, Carrots. Don't worry your little bunny head too much." His smile turned into a smug grin. "It's only a movie. There's nothing that will hurt you."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he just said. "Are you implying that I am scared of a horror movie?"

"Well, we have been watching horror before. And I am sure a certain bunny hugged my arms so tight I couldn't feel the blood flowing in them," he quipped with a chuckle and a knowing look.

"Hhmph!" she stepped out of his hug to stand in front of him, poking his chest accusingly. "So that's what this is all about huh? Trying to get me so scared that I cuddle up to you and you can steal some kisses? Guess what Slick! It won't work," she said as she turned around on her heels with a challenging and slightly angered voice, as she began walking away. Nick was watching her with a raised eyebrow as she started off towards the cinema entrance. She looked over her shoulder at him and silently hissed. "So you want to watch this stupid movie or not?"

He quickly caught up, walking to her left and planted a paw between her ears before brushing them. "Well I was certainly not thinking about anything like that but now that you gave me an idea … " he looked up and seemed like he was pondering something. A paw reached up to scratch the bottom of his muzzle.

"Yeah you might just as well forget about it," Judy retorted. "Even if I got scared by a stupid cliché horror -which I obviously won't- the last thing I would do is to willingly jump in your arms and get you to win the bet." She puffed her cheeks making a very annoyed face as she balled her paws and stuck them along her sides.

"Oh right. I guess the first ever bunny cop, Officer Fluff won't be scared by a movie … " He leaned closer to her lowering his voice to a whisper "… which was given the best horror film rank of all times from a lot of reviews based on the trailer…" his eyes widened as he leaned closer and closer "… mostly because it's like nothing you've seen before." Nick slightly pinched her arm on her side next to him, a slight grin appearing on his muzzle.

She let out a silent yelp at the sudden act then got a feet away from his reach. "You stop that right now, Nicholas Wilde!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes as they clashed with his. She wanted to get rid of that annoying smirk on his face so badly and then an idea struck her. She turned her lips into an evil smile and pointed a finger between themselves. "You want me to watch this with you? Fine. You pay for the tickets-"

"Wha? They cost like a fortune Carrots!" his ears shot up as he interrupted. "No way I-"

"And! You pay for the popcorn and the drinks," she interrupted again, this time her smile became wider as she saw his reaction.

His muzzle was agape gazing at her with wide eyes. "You'll break my wallet, Carrots! How am I going to afford eating in the next few days until we get our salary?!"

"Hey! You can do that much after inviting out your girlfriend, can't you?" Her ears just stood upwards and blushed slightly as she spoke. She had a wide smile with her front teeth biting down on her lips.

"Are you really going to pull that out of your bag now?" he asked raising an eyebrow, glancing at what he affectionately called the 'cute bunny stare'.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if a certain fox wouldn't have thrown the boyfriend card at me," she swayed her hips and waved a paw to the side while giving him a knowing look. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart!"

He sighed, admitting defeat as a small smile lit his face. "Sly Bunny."

She giggled with joy at her victory. "Dumb Fox!"

They both put an arm around the other one. Nick around her shoulders and Judy around his waist before walking up to the cashier.

* * *

Judy was honestly surprised when they both got 3D glasses after buying the tickets. Nick somehow forgot to mention that it was a 3D movie. She didn't feel any better after learning that simple fact either.

Meanwhile, the fox for a moment started to think about how he could steal a kiss or two from his beloved bunny. At first he was just planning to have a night to relax. Like a truce of some sort, but after she mentioned the bet it just got stuck into his mind. This was getting way too close to its ending and he had to win it. No way he would let her accomplish whatever she planned against him. And also there was Chief Buffalo-Butt and a promise he had made with him. A promise he had to keep or else…unwanted consequences might follow. Then again both of them were pushing this bet way too hard. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh which Judy didn't seem to notice. _Forget it. It's getting to you. Just relax as you planned,_ he thought.

They both got to their seats in one of the back rows which were elevated and reserved for small to medium sized mammals like themselves. They put on their glasses and slowly, but continuously, munched on their popcorn long before the actual film had started. Looking around Judy could see the whole room was filled with mammals. They were lucky that none of the higher mammals sat in front of them so they could clearly see the whole screen.

It wasn't long before the film started up. Nick glanced to his right every so often to see his bunny and if she was enjoying it or not. At first, she had a pretty bored look and she usually leaned closer to him so she could whisper without bothering the other mammals around them.

"You told me this wasn't cliché. Some teenagers going camping into the middle of a dark forest? Where did I see that before?" She just looked at him ignoring what was going on the screen.

He rested his arm on the chair while giving her a small smile. "Just wait for it Carrots. Just wait for it."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, continuing to pay attention to the show.

It was a good twenty minutes in and nothing scary or out of ordinary happened. Four teenagers: two antelopes and two cheetahs, seemingly two couples went camping to some forest and the closest civilized area was a gas stop about fifteen kilometres away.

 _"Hey what is that guys? I see some flickering light over there in the distance!_ " said the male cheetah slightly worried. " _I don't know. But we should check it out!"_ responded the antelope guy.

"Really? Why are the people in horror movies so dumb?" Judy asked, still eyeing the screen.

He didn't respond, but just kept munching on his popcorn, smirking.

 _"Why is there a concrete building in the middle of nowhere? I don't feel any good about this. We should get going,_ " said the female feline. " _I say we should go in and look around,_ " said her boyfriend quickly.

 _"Yeah don't be scared! It's just probably some old abandoned bunker or something. We might even find some treasure!_ " chuckled the antelope. His girl was hugging to his shoulders and shrugged while looking between the group.

"Oh look. One of them has at least some sense. Then comes the others with their stupidity," Judy huffed silently. She was looking disappointed at the teenagers then looked towards nick while slowly waving her head left and right.

Nick let out a silent chuckle. "Well I know of a rabbit who you couldn't keep back from investigating such a suspicious place," he looked at him knowingly with a smile.

"But that rabbit is a cop and these guys are not," she tried to defend herself then rolled her eyes as his gentle smile turned into a smirk.

The group inspected their surroundings once they got into the building. It was completely intact but they couldn't find another soul around. They saw a wide hallway and the other end was locked up with a giant iron door and chains. As they further investigated down a hallway opposite to the locked one, they found a security room wide open.

 _"Psst! I hear some strange noises from inside!"_ said the buck. He got closer to the room and peeked around the corner and saw that the room was completely empty. _"Okay, clear! Let's check this out._ "

They got into the room and noticed a dozen or so monitors, all showing different rooms and hallways of the building. One of the camera feeds on a hallway picked up some strange banging noise. _"Guys. Somebody has been here recently!_ " the female cheetah pointed at a mug with some hot coffee still streaming in it. There was a loud metallic bang from the camera then silence.

 _"Hey! What was that?_!" the doe pointed at a monitor which had a big dark blur dash across the screen. _"I don't know but if the security disappeared so suddenly without even taking their coffee then we better get out of here as well!_ "

"Nick. What was that thing?" Judy asked a bit nervously, eyes locked on the screen. She put her paw on his which was resting on the arm of the chair. She then perked up her ears as she kept listening to the movie.

In the movie, a loud banging came from across the hallway opposite to the soon-to-be adults. Somebody or something was hitting on the metal door. The group looked out from the security room towards the noise. " _Okay now would be a good time to leg it!_ " said the male cheetah as he grabbed his girl's paw and hurried towards the middle of the long hallway where way to the exit was. Then they clearly heard small metallic pieces being torn apart and tinkling on the floor. The lights went out and a few small red lights started to light up and fade away repeatedly as an alarm went off. A rough but clear male voice spoke up in all the speakers laid out in the entire complex _"Warning! The site is experiencing multiple containment breaches! Full site lockdown initiated. Mobile Task Force is on the way._ " The group started looking between each other. " _Okay now run everybody! RUN!"_ said the cheetah. They sprinted down the hallway and turned left towards the entrance where they came from.

Nick could feel his rabbit's paw holding on to his a bit tighter. He took a glance to the side just to see the bunny being full on alert. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she got caught in the story. He just smiled and turn his attention back to his popcorn while watching the show.

As the group turned around the corner towards the exit the metal door on the other end of the hallway got blasted outwards. The male antelope just stopped and looked back for a second to see what came through the door. The camera showed his shocked face before the others started yelling to him and it shifted towards the entrance where a giant blast door was slowly closing in. The buck realized a moment too late and as he started sprinting he saw his friends getting out but he got stuck inside.

Judy relaxed her paws and turned towards Nick. "Can't believe that he was so dumb to stop. Also what is that thing that just broke down the metal door? I wonder what kind of-" she cut short as she listened to the group talking. "What? They want to go back for their friend? Why are mammals so stupid in movies like this?" She looked at his fox questioningly. "Not cliché huh?"

He let out a snort in response. "Just keep watching and stop over thinking it Fluff." He threw a kernel up before it landed in his muzzle, then faced her and smirked. "The scary part is just coming right after this."

"Har har." she rolled her eyes.

As the story unfolded she became more uneasy as they haven't shown the creature just yet. The three mammals decided they have to get out of the forest and call for help. They got back to their camp to discuss their next step then went off to search for their car in near pitch black. The camera then showed the sight of the creature. Some kind of night vision scene, coming from above the group. It was clear that this monster slowly crept up on the mammals from the treetops.

Judy's paws squeezed Nick's harder and harder as the tension was building. She leaned forward with her nose twitching and ears drooping behind her as she focused on the movie.

He noticed that she was completely lost in it and smirked. A sudden plan forming in his head.

The teenagers noticed that something was wrong and looked up at some noises coming from the treetops. The music was catching up and the camera looked upwards from their point of view. Suddenly a horrifying monster leapt out of the shadows-

"AAAAAAAAAARGHH!" came a high pitched loud scream from the top of Judy's lungs as Nick suddenly grabbed his bunny girl's side with his other paw. She covered up her muzzle with her paws and became red like a cherry as most of the mammals in the cinema turned towards her with questioning looks.

Nick couldn't hold back and burst into laughter.

She started punching his arm and side "You. Stupid. Insufferable. Dumb Fox!" she said with anger in her voice as she kept hitting her partner.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Nick tried to get out of her reach but the chair was not letting him. "Okay okay! Enough! I've got the message!" he pulled his arm to his side to defend himself from the furious bunny.

She huffed and leaned away from the fox to the other side of the chair. With arms crossed she refused to look at him any more.

"Aww don't be like that! It was just a prank," he pleaded, avoiding the glares he was receiving from the other mammals watching the movie.

She turned her head away and a bit upwards with eyes closed.

 _Bummer._ Nick thought. _How am I going to make up for this_? He sighed then reached out to grab her shoulder and drag her close to his side. "Come on Judy. Please don't be mad at me?" he gave off a goofy pleading smile.

She tried to squirm out of his hold, but gave in once she heard him say her real name. She wasn't planning to forgive him that easily though and kept up her emotional wall.

He sighed and leaned his head on hers. "Sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"Hmph! You do my paperwork next week for publicly embarrassing me in front of the whole cinema," Judy replied. Her tone refusing to accept 'no' as an answer. She could feel his muzzle brushing to the top of her head as he nodded. She finally let off a smile. "And I get a kiss," she now glanced at the fox with a playful smirk.

Nick suddenly leaned back and cupped her cheeks with his paws. Before she realized their lips met and he embraced her into a tender kiss. It took a good half a minute before they parted and he finally spoke up with a smirk. "Only if it's a mutual one and doesn't count."

She giggled and cuddled up to his side. "Fine. I'll live with that. But you should never do something like this again."

He caressed her arm. "I Nicholas Wilde, promise not to be myself in the cinema around a certain bunny, ever again."

They both chuckled at that then they watched the rest of the film in each others' paws, cuddled together. Who would thought that a horror movie could be so romantic?

* * *

 **AN: And thus ends the first of the "Bonus Chapters" for "One Hundred Kisses". You all might remember the chapter, "Movie Night Suprise", where Judy found out _why_ Nick made the bet in the first place. Well, I actually had several offers from folks to write that chapter, even though Blindstrike had already volunteered. Dafid94 was the one, however, that sent in an entirely written chapter, which is what you read here.**

 **More chapters will be incoming, however, I also have a few other things planned coming down the pipe. Some of you may have started reading, "The Masked Fox", however, that is not the only story that will be coming soon.**

 **Which means...**

 **For those who want to read about Judy being a police officer by day, and the vigilante known as Jack Savage by night, you may want to "Follow" me soon.**

 **It is coming... ;)**


	90. Bonus Content: Judy is Pregnant (Part I)

**Bonus Chapter Nick, I'm...**

 **Idea from Zeigelzeig,** **Commission for Zeigelzeig**

* * *

"Fluff, are you ever coming out of there? Your dinner's getting cold..."

"In...in a minute!" Judy yelled back, her eyes not leaving the small item in her paws as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet in her and Nick's home. Thanks to the generous contributions from the ZPD, gifts, as well as several other sources, they had managed to buy the small, but comfortable townhouse on the outskirts of Savannah central near the heating wall that separated their district from Sahara Square. They had purchased it a few days after they returned from their honeymoon to Pawaii, enjoying the peace and quiet it generally afforded them compared to Judy's old apartment, and no mold problems like Nick had to deal with in his old home.

Though none of those thoughts were on her mind at that moment, as she simply stared down at the tool in her paw, her other paw covering her mouth as she tried, and failed, at stifling back her tears of confusion and of joy.

 _How...They said it couldn't happen..._ the doe thought, looking at the other testing kits scattered about the room, each one reading the same thing as the one she held. _They said that the chances were so small, that it was statistically impossible._

It's was why after the first two days of waking up sick, she hadn't given a second thought to it, besides that _maybe_ she was suffering from a stomach illness. By the third day though, the cravings had started. At first she was able to explain away the random thoughts of wanting to eat massive amounts of broccoli, carrots and shrimp as just her body trying to recover from being so ill in the morning. Well, the broccoli and carrots as such, but the shrimp she was already addicted to so that was just her giving into temptation, naturally. She was simply trying to get back all the nutrients she lost.

Nothing to worry about at all, even if all her sister's explained that's how _everything_ started for them.

By the end of the second week, the craving had only gotten worse. Judy was in full denial mode then, telling herself that there was no probability that she was the 'p' word, as she called it growing up. The doctors had told her it wasn't possible, so it wasn't possible. Just like a bunny becoming a cop wasn't possible...

...until it was.

No chance, no way, she wouldn't say it, she kept telling herself. Day after day went by until three weeks had gone by since the first day of waking up sick. She wasn't pregnant she kept telling herself, as no bunny had ever gotten pregnant from a fox...right?

It was why on the trip to the store today for groceries on their day off from work she gave into her anxiety and nervously darted into the family planning section at the supermarket down the street from their home. She was both relieved and annoyed at how massive the section for rabbits was compared to other species, but for the first time in her life was grateful for being a rabbit, as the many boxes of pregnancy tests she bought didn't even earn a second glance from the cashier.

It was why when she got home a few minutes ago, she quickly dropped all the groceries in the kitchen, ignoring them spilling onto the counter in her dash to the bathroom, causing her mate to give her a roll of his eyes and quite a few chuckles as he righted the cartons of milk, blueberries and...crickets? Nick didn't remember asking for them, and flinched as the door to the bathroom slammed shut quite loudly. Jumping as he smelled something burning, he went back to making dinner, though made a mental note to check on Judy if she wasn't out of the bathroom soon.

Judy, in complete nervousness, undid the first box and completed the first test with great trepidation. When she saw the results, quickly took another, not believing what she'd seen.

Then another, and another...

She only stopped when she frantically went to grab for another box, and found she had already used up all seven kits.

All positives.

"Carrots, are you alright?" Nick asked again through the door, much softer than before and lacking in his usual snark.

"I'm ok," Judy managed to state, though it was muddled by the nervousness she felt blazing through her body.

Her ears shot up as she heard the doorknob jiggle. "Judy, you do _not_ sound ok...I'm coming in, alright?" The door opened slowly as the rabbit tried to gather the scattered testing containers from around the floor. As Nick walked into the bathroom, a key to the door in his paw, he saw his wife frantically grabbing items on the floor. "Judy, what's wrong?"

He felt his mouth go dry as he finally saw the name on one of the empty boxes littering the floor. His gaze turned to his beautiful wife, who was trying her best to hide something, or rather, a pawful of _somethings_ , behind her. Nick gave a heavy sigh, kneeling down in front of his wife to look solemnly into her eyes while placing his paws on her shoulder. Tired emerald eyes stared into tear filled amethyst ones as Nick brought her into an embrace.

" _Judy..._ "

It was all Nick could say as he tearfully took his rabbit in his arms. They had talked about having kits before, had even gone to the Honeywell Genetic Counseling Center to see what the chances were of them having little rabbits, or foxes, or whatever they'd call them, together.

When they had left after speaking with a wolf who was a doctor at the center, Judy had been quiet for the rest of the day, and had even foregone dinner in favor of going to bed early, something she never did. So Nick had followed her, and stayed up the rest of the night, gently stroking her ears as his mate cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"I...I know you wanted to have kits," Nick stated quietly, pulling away slightly so he could look into Judy's eyes. "But this isn't healthy. You know that the odds of us having a kit are zero. You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"The chances aren't zero..." Judy murmured, trying to smile, but barely managing as she wiped at her eyes.

The fox sighed. "Carrots, I know the doctor said we'd have something like a one in a billion chance, or some astronomical number like that, to have..."

"We're having kits, Nick," Judy exclaimed, her smile finally forcing its way fully across her face.

"I know," her husband replied. "We've talked about adoption before and we _will_ adopt eventually..."

"No you dumb fox," Judy shouted, giggling madly at this point as Nick jolted back from her. " _We're_ having _kits_."

She let the statement sink in, watching as Nick's eyes went wide, his ears fell back and his mouth starting to hang open slightly. A slight wheezing sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan croaked from his throat, and Judy took that opportunity to show him what was in her paws.

Seven test strips.

Seven positives.

"Nick..." Judy beamed, dropping the strips to the ground as she wrapped her arms around the fox's neck. "We're having _kits_!"

She noticed as one of Nick's ears twitched slightly.

The impossible, apparently _was_ possible. Judy stroking the back of her mate's neck as one thought played on repeat in her mind.

 _"We're going to be parents!"_ she finally yelled, tearfully grabbing Nick in a large hug. She was surprised when he went completely limp in her grasp, and she took a hesitant step back to look him in the eye. She was suddenly worried, as her mate had gone quite pale.

"We're...having...kits..." Nick mumbled, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Judy let out a loud _'eep'_ as the fox passed out, narrowing avoiding being crushed as he fell forward, nearly on top of the bunny. She stood there for several moments, stunned, before shaking her head.

"Seriously?"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is dedicated to Zeigelzieg, who wanted to know a bit more about what happened when Nick and Judy learned they were having kits. More parts incoming over the next few days so be on the lookout!**


	91. Bonus Content: Judy is Pregnant(Part II)

**Chapter 91 Doctor, We're...**

 **Edited by Eng050599**

 **AN: Also, check out his story, "Lost Causes and Broken Dreams", which is where nearly all the inspiration for this chapter came from. So this is a chapter honoring him, and his story, so go read it!**

* * *

The next day, the pair sat in one of the examination rooms at the Honeywell Center. Both were nervous beyond all belief at what they were going to do today. They had entered this building two months earlier, leaving with heartbreaking news, but now, neither knew what would come from the visit.

After Judy had awakened Nick with a bowl of ice water after she had told him the news yesterday evening, both had taken the rest of the night to simply bask in their combined joy of the miracle they had experienced. They only paused in their joyful celebration when the thought to call the Honeywell center popped into Nick's mind, dousing the otherwise jovial mode with cold water. With how improbably the odds were that they could have kits, Nick had reasoned that before _too_ much celebration could happen, they should visit the center, just to be certain.

Which is what led them to sitting in the examination room after filling out the required paperwork given to them by the receptionist, a kindly Gnu named Natalie, who also stopped them to ask for their autograph, as she hadn't been in the last time they had shown up to the clinic.

"Can you believe it, Nick?" Judy stated excitedly, though he could sense the anxiousness in her voice.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," Nick chuckled, tussling his wife's ears. "With the strange cravings you've had lately, I _totally_ can believe you are pregna-oofph!"

Nick gasped out the last word as Judy landed a rather solid hit to his gut, Nick wheezing out a fitful, _'I deserved that_ ' as Judy smirked at him.

" _Absolutely,_ one hundred percent you did," she stated smugly, folding her arms across her chest, right above a small, but burgeoning bump on her stomach.

Nick caught her staring at the small bump, both of them smiling at the thoughts of what they could find out by visiting the center today. Would they be having one baby, or more? Nick was certain they were having one boy, while Judy was positive she had felt at least two sets of legs kicking her belly and was hoping for a girl. Maybe it was her imagination, or a sense of hope that she had that caused her to feel those things, but whatever it was, she would embrace it. If she really was pregnant, then this was a dream that both of them had wanted, but never thought could happen.

 _She's positively glowing_...Nick thought, as Judy turned and smiled at him, rubbing her belly gently. He placed a paw over hers, as they both leaned in for a kiss.

The moment was cut short as there was a knock on the door, which quickly opened to admit a white wolf wearing a lab coat. The canine looked at the couple, a look of interest on his face as he glanced at the rabbit and fox.

"Ah, Officers! Seems like we meet again."

"It would appear so Doctor Hawthorne," Nick grinned, extending his paw to the wolf, Judy doing the same a moment later. As they shook paws, Nick smiled. "So, how's Carol doing? Heard that she was the one that sent me Zephyr to train for a bit, poor Spots. Made a lot of improvement, but he's a slow learner that one."

The doctor chuckled. "I believe last time you two visited this clinic, I asked you to call me Dave if I remember correctly," the wolf said cheerfully, pulling up a wheeled stool to sit on while facing the two mammals.

"Must have slipped my mind Doctor Dave," Nick replied with a smirk and a wink, only to receive and elbow from Judy.

"Carol is doing well. Just busy with a batch of new recruits from the academy. I take it that the training with Zephyr went well then?" Dave pressed, interested in knowing what had happened to the cheetah, as he remembered the young officer from several months before when he'd visited Carol at her training facility. Normally he wouldn't pry into these things, however, he was wondering what had become of the recruit whom his wife had fussed about.

Both Nick and Judy chuckled, with the fox shaking his head. "He's gotten much better. Still believes I cheat to beat him," the fox grinned, "of which I don't have any idea where he got that from in the first place."Nick added quickly. "Tell Carol we say hello as well."

"I will do so," the wolf replied with a smile, before looking down at the graphs and charts on a clipboard in his paws. "I see that Nurse Wolner did your pre-check, and all your vitals appear to check out Mrs. Hopps." He paused, shaking his head, not even looking up as he _felt_ the smile and glare from the rabbit. "Sorry, I meant Judy." He said, holding up a paw in supplication. He heard the rabbit laugh, and didn't miss the slight motion as she placed her paw on top of her husbands, bringing a slight smile to Dave's face.

He had spoken with the nurse before entering the examination room, the sheep informing him why the couple was visiting again. His first reaction was to sigh. It wasn't often that a couple of such different species would visit the clinic, but then again, that is what it was built for; to help mammals of inter-species relationships maybe, someday, to have natural born kits of their own. Though in this case, he was sure there was nearly zero chance of that happening.

Pushing that thought aside, Dave turned his attention back to the notes on the paper. "Blood pressure is slightly elevated, nothing unusual in a lagomorph as active as yourself." Perusing through more of the preliminary tests, he noticed several numbers standing out.

 _"Interesting, those hormone levels only go that high when…"_ the wolf mused, glancing up at the couple sitting across from him.

"Judy, we'll need to do a physical examination, would you prefer Dr Willows or another female doctor on staff to perform the evaluation?"

"As much as we enjoy Dr Willows' company," Judy stated, thinking of the first time they had met the jaguar several months earlier. "I'm alright with you performing the exam."

Dave nodded as he pushed himself off his seat, washing his paws before putting on gloves to begin the examination. Several minutes went by as he pressed and prodded at Judy's body, feeling for the different organs until he felt something below her stomach.

 _"Curious..." he thought,_ his paw lingering over Judy's lower abdomen, feeling what appeared to be a bump. Glancing up into the rabbit's eyes, he noticed the look of hesitancy in them, as if she was mentally asking him what was wrong.

"Would it be alright with the both of you if I could perform an ultrasound?"

Nick's coy smile seemed to fade a tiny fraction, his ears wilting just a hint before Judy's paw was on his, the simple touch, sparking the fox back to life. "If that is what is needed, then go ahead Dave," Judy replied.

The wolf left, leaving Nick and Judy alone.

"He hesitated," Nick suddenly said as soon as the door clicked shut. "Is that good or bad?"

"I...don't know," Judy replied the room delving into silence once more, neither speaking until several minutes later as the door opened with a click, the wolf accompanied by a rabbit coming in, one pushing and the other pulling a large machine through the door. Nick thought he heard Dave tell the rabbit something about informing Ellen her services might be needed. He turned to Judy, and knew she had heard the conversation as well, as her ears, which had been upright, had now fallen behind her head.

"It will be ok," Nick whispered into her ear, before stroking them gently. "I'm fairly certain this is just common procedure here."

Judy looked unfazed by his consolation, as Nick saw her nose beginning to twitch.

"Nick, Judy," Dave stated, halting Nick from calming Judy any further. "This is Grant Wilson, one of our ultrasound technicians who will be performing the examination. Is that alright with both of you?"

"Of course," Judy mumbled, Nick just nodding as his tail swished nervously behind him as Grant hopped onto a nearby stool, after Dave placed the ultrasound machine near Judy. Dave watched as the buck set up the machine. Usually he'd leave the room during the exam; however, with his curiosity over the physical exam, he felt he needed to see for himself what the ultrasound would show.

"Now, if you could lay down, we can begin the exam," Grant stated, as Judy laid back against the bed she was on. The male rabbit took a bottle off the machine, motioning for Judy to lift her shirt as he liberally squirted the gel onto her abdomen.

The doe shivered, "Oh, that's cold..."

"Sorry about that," Grant stated, pulling a wand from the machine and placing it over Judy. "First time having an ultrasound?"

Both Judy and Nick nodded, though Judy spoke. "Can't saw he ever expected to have to have one, actually."

Grant nodded. "The gel is just so I can get a clearer image on the screen," the buck stated, pointing towards a monitor facing them. All eyes were on the screen as Grant moved the wand across Judy's stomach, images forming on the screen. After a few moments, what appeared to be the shape of a small lump appeared. As Grant pushed the wand closer to Judy's abdomen the image cleared just enough to make out what it was.

"Is that..." Nick gasped, not able to tear his eyes away from the screen, his heart racing at the blurry image he was seeing.

Dave nodded, looking intently at the form on the monitor, leaning in to get a closer look. "It would appear so."

Nick and Judy looked on in wonder at the sight of the image, able to make out the limbs and ears of the tiny creature on screen... _their_ baby.

 _"That answers my question_."Dave thought, looking at the rabbit fetus on screen, which he knew wasn't possible to have with a fox as a father, though he wasn't going to mention that to either of them. Something nagged at him though, _"I know these two, there's no way she would…and if she did, there would be more…there!"_

"Wait...hold on! What was that?" Judy gasped noticing the same change on the screen that Dave had just spotted himself.

Her paw was pointed at the screen, where something else appeared to be moving right behind the first image. The ultrasound technician frowned, moving the wand across her lower abdomen and to her side, trying to form a better view on screen. After only a few seconds, Dave pressed a button on the machine, freezing the image as his jaw dropped. At the same time, Grant dropped the ultrasound wand, the metal creating a tinging sound throughout the room.

"That, that's…," Judy heard Dave murmur.

"…impossible," Grant finished, both mammals staring at the screen in disbelief.

"Apparently not anymore," Dave stated in awe before shaking his head, although his gaze never once left the screen. Grant looked up at Dave with impossibly large eyes, before looking back in abject confusion.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked, panic edging into her voice. Nick grabbed at her paw, and both soon to be parents were looking with trepidation at the doctor and technician.

 _That_ snapped Dave out of his stupor, quickly shutting his mouth before turning to face the couple. " _Everything about this is..."_ He thought, before thinking of what to say next. He cleared his throat, taking one last glance at the screen before turning his full attention to both Nick and Judy.

"No…no Judy, nothing like that," he began, trying to calm the doe. "It would appear that...um, you _are_ pregnant with..." He paused, uncertain on how to convey the news. He must have taken too long to collect his thoughts, as Nick rolled his paw in a classic, 'get on with it'.

Dave again looked at the screen. "It would appear you are having a bunny... _and_ a fox kit."

The room was silent for nearly a minute, as the weight of Dave's words fell upon all of them.

Finally, a loud thump was heard, and all eyes turned to see Nick, his chair tipped over and the fox now sprawled on the floor, eyes glazed over and a crazy smile on his muzzle.

"We're having kits..."he slurred, before his eyes rolled back and his head hit the last thing he heard was laughter from his wife, a heavy sigh, and a voice speaking from a distant point.

"Mr. Wilson, would you help me show Mr. Wilde to the waiting room?"

* * *

 **Note: Eng050599 here. First I'd like to thank Cimar of TuralisWildeHopps for wanting to include some of my characters and settings into his One Hundred Kisses story. It was among the first ficsthat I read upon entering the community (along with Always my Sly Bunny, Always my Dumb Fox), and it means a lot to contribute to his work, as well as his help in dealing with some aspects of my own tale (you can thank him for working Nick and Judy into the mix).**

 **One thing I'd like to add for anyone interested in Lost Causes and Broken Dreams is that it is tonally very different from this series. IRL I'm a scientist and the story arose out of questions I received over on Reddit about how a society like Zootopia could come about, and more importantly for the narrative, how would it deal with the difficulties of hybrids. Crosses between two species rarely work for a variety of reasons, but how would a society try to deal with this?**

 **It's fairly dark, and I have been reduced to tears writing it (beware Chapter 3), but it's my attempt to address what would be a real concern for their society.**

 **For now though, I'm overwhelmed to be able to vicariously give Dave and the rest of the Centre's staff a win!**

 **I welcome all comments, questions and concerns about the story, or any other science related topics. Just send me a message, or leave a review, and I'll try to reply in a timely manner.**


	92. Bonus Content Judy is Pregnant(Part III)

**Chapter 92: Uh...NICK!**

 **Edited by Eng050599**

 **Poll question at the bottom...**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a veritable storm of tests, confusion, poking and prodding by doctors, more fainting on Nick's part, more tests, blood draws, and lots of fairly large medical terms that Nick hadn't even begun to understand, let alone pronounce.

Nick scoffed as he flicked his blinker, eyeing his destination up ahead in the dreary darkness of early morning. _I mean, what does genomic research even mean. Oramniosent...whatever, mean?_ That first visit had taken nearly the entire rest of the day, with Nick being comatose for about half of it as just as soon as he awoke from fainting the first time, as soon as Judy mentioned he was going to be the best dad ever, he had again passed out.

 _That_ spell had only lasted a few minutes, which was all the time Judy needed to find a bucket of ice water to dump on the fox, much to the amusement of the staff. From that point on, the tests had commenced. One, after another, after another and...

"Dang it!" Nick yelled to nobody, as in his musings he had missed the turnoff to Bugga-Burger, the giant gangly cricket which was the food chain's mascot leering down at him with its creepy smile. With no cars on the street, Nick simply flipped a U-turn, tires screeching as he blasted into the restaurant's drive through.

 _What was it that she wanted again?_ Nick thought, eyeing the menu.

 _Oh yeah...they probably didn't have strawberry jam..._

That thought was part of the strangest change in this new phase of their lives had been Judy's oddfood cravings she had begun having only a few days after they visited the clinic, and learned she was pregnant with their miracle kits. For the life of him, Nick Wilde couldn't understand why Judy would want a double cricket burger with extra lettuce, mustard and strawberry jam at 3:37am in the morning. However, being the good husband…and slightly terrified of his wife when she was angry, which was now quite often, Nick had left for Bugga Burger at 3:38am in his pajamas and blue robe with orange carrots on it (a gift from Judy's parents) for his wife. Quickly ordering her request, _at least it wasn't boiled fish this time,_ the fox thought in amusement, he grabbed the items offered by the cashier and sped off towards the supermarket to grab a jar of strawberry jam.

It was nearly 40 minutes later Nick opened the door to their apartment, arms loaded with groceries and now lukewarm burgers, only to find Judy now fast asleep on the couch, the crumbs of what was the last slice of chocolate cake from the fridge around her, as well as what appeared to be mustard splotches on her muzzle.

Nick noted once again that his wife's confusion cravings were indeed just that, confusing. Sighing he placed the groceries away in the fridge, then opened the burgers and with only a hint of bile inching its way up his throat, he smothered both burgers in the syrupy paste before re-wrapping them for his wife.

Walking up to his bunny, Nick gently shook her shoulder, jumping back as the last time two days earlier he had tried to wake her, she had nearly bitten his finger off. Again, it was a new reflex that Nick blamed on the fox kit inside of her turning the once vegetarian bunny into a now ravenous carnivore.

The doctors couldn't explain any of his wife's behavior, as they had nothing to base her behavior on. None of them had witnessed a predator and prey couple successfully having a baby, which meant that they were the first, and also the test subjects to base anything in the future upon their findings. Even Dave was completely at a loss for how they could have even conceived a baby, let alone a fox _and_ a rabbit kit but...here they were. The center had actually framed a picture of the ultrasound they had taken a week ago on their tri-weekly check-up at the clinic. Proof that miracles _do_ exist, and that in this case, they are absolutely cute.

"Don't think it Nick," Judy mumbled, her eyes slowly opening, nose twitching as she smelled the cricket burgers Nick had brought for her.

"I do not know what you mean darling," Nick replied, extending his paw holding the bag for his wife. She smiled, taking the bag and dumping the contents onto the table in front of the couch.

"Whenever you are thinking of the word, _cute_ , your left ear twitches twice, then your right one does the same."

Nick chuckled nervously as he placed a jar of strawberry jam on the coffee table, then quickly ran into the bathroom, flicking on the light and looking into the mirror.

 _Cute, cute, Judy is incredibly cute. Our babies are..._

He watched in a horrid fascination as what Judy explained happened, and his left ear twitched twice, then followed by his right ear."

"Oh my gosh it's true!" he yelped, clutching his ears.

"I told you so!" Judy yelled from their front room.

Nick shuffled back into the front room, stifling a large yawn. As soon as he saw his wife, his tail drooped.

"Judy...are you alright?"

Nick rushed over to his wife, a shiver of worry sliding down his spine. A half-eaten burger lay on the floor, jam oozing onto the carpet.

Yet it wasn't that which caused him to worry. No, it was the wide eyed stare Judy currently held, looking at nothing and yet everything all at once. The bunny was clutching her rotund belly, trembling slightly and nose twitching like a freight train.

"N...Nick?" she murmured, slowly turning to face him. "I think it's time."

Nick froze, as all the blood drained from his face.

 _Time? It's already time?_ It had only been a little over a little over a month since they had even found out she was pregnant. He knew from all the research Dave had given him that rabbits usually only carried for a month before delivering their babies but...everyone expected due to the fox kit inside her that full gestation might take more around two months, or at the least a month and a half.

The fox was startled out of his confusion by Judy gripping his arm like a vice, eyes going even wider as her whole body shook.

"Niiiiiiicck!" She wailed, growing ever louder from a whisper to a scream.

"Right!" Nick panicked, dashing to the end table to grab his keys, only to realize they were still in his pocket, and that Judy's grip on his arm prevented him from moving anywhere. The vulpine simply shook his head, before lifting his wife into his arms, and racing out the door, only pausing long enough to open the door, not even bothering to shut it in his race to their car.

The engine had barely started, and his own seat belt forgotten as Nick tore into the streets of Zootopia, heading straight for the Honeywell center a few short miles away. It was actually closer than Zootopia General, and with how often they visited and how well they knew the doctors there, it was the only place either of them trusted to deliver their kits safe, especially considering the circumstances.

Tearing down the road, Nick pressed a button on his phone. He had Dave on speed dial as the wolf had specifically asked him to keep him informed of anything that happened, or if they needed house calls at any time of the day, or night.

 _He better pick up..._ Nick thought, blazing past a familiar red sports car that he recognized as Flash's in his haste.

"Come on, come on...pick _up!"_

 _'Mmmmm, Hello?'_ , Nick finally heard Dave's voice over the line. The doctor had obviously just woken up, but he quickly continued on, _'Nick, what's...'_

"Judy is having her babies now!" Nick screamed into the phone, just as his wife moaned loudly, clutching at the large baby bump she had.

Nick heard the doctor run out a string of expletives before the sounds of hurried movement carried over the phone.

 _'Where are you Nick? Is Judy alright?_

"We're almost to the Honeywell Center," Nick hurriedly stated, spying the building about a mile ahead. "Can you meet us here? Please?"

Nick was panicking as Judy began quickly breathing in and out, her normally smiling face completely changed into a panicked expression of fear, worry and what looked like agonizing pain.

"Please..." Nick heard her gasp. " _Hurry..._ "

 _'I'll be there in five."_ the fox heard the doctor say over the phone, before the line went dead.

Nick looked over at his wife as he sped towards the building, slowing down only to hop the curb so he could drive straight up to the front doors. Her expression was even more pained than before, tears running down her cheeks as she tried keeping up her breathing exercises they'd both been taught. He scooped up the quivering bunny in his arms before racing inside, worry starting to gnaw on his insides.

 _Five minutes might be too late..._

* * *

Nick paced in the examination room, chewing on his claws, a habit he hadn't done since he was a kit. He glanced at his phone. It had been nearly two hours since they had arrived at the center, and an hour and fifty seven minutes and forty eight seconds since Judy had disappeared into the delivery room, surrounded by multiple doctors, Dave, and several rabbit and fox delivery specialists called over from Zootopia General. He'd tried to follow them, but was held back by Dave, who said that it might be best for him to wait outside.

So wait he did, and it was killing him.

Hopefully it wasn't killing Judy.

Nick threw up his paws in anger, brushing them down his ears as he growled to let out his growing worry and frustration at not being able to do anything. Several times he had heard Judy screams echo through the doors, and each time Nick had been frustrated in his attempts to be at her side by Carol, Dave's wife and close combat trainer for both the ZPD and Zootopian Armed Forces.

Unable to get past the coyote, and trusting in her threat to physically keep him from entering the delivery room, he was left to pace, and worry, and fret, and imagine a thousand terrible outcomes of what was happening just beyond those beige colored doors.

"Pacing isn't going to do you any good Nick," Carol stated, staring up at the expectant father from her seat against the wall. She patted the chair next to her, and with a frustrated glare, the fox sat down in the seat, rubbing his neck with his paws.

"I just want to see her...to know she's alright," Nick stated softly, tearing his eyes from observing the tiled floor to once again view the doors, anxiety grating on his soul.

"And you will," Carol replied with a kind voice. "Judy's a strong bunny. She's the only one who's been able to take me down more than once, so she can more than handle labor pains." There was a smile on her muzzle when she added, "…and given your history, do you want them worrying about an unconscious fox on the floor, or focusing on her?"

His friend's comments did little to appease the worried fox, as a slight whimper escaped his muzzle. He felt a paw on his back, rubbing gently as he again began to observe the unremarkable floor tiles.

It was about an hour, or two, or maybe even just a few minutes later, Nick didn't know, that the vulpine heard steps heading towards them from beyond the doors he had memorized over the past few hours. In a few short seconds, a ferret, Nick knew as Dr. Pawson, pushed upon the door, looking tired and spent, but a cheerful smile on her face.

Nick looked up at Carol, giving her the, ' _That's a good sign, right?'_ face, only for the coyote to shove the fox in his side, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that's a good sign Nick," Carol mused, a smile spreading across her muzzle.

"Mr. Wilde?" the ferret stated, reaching the two canids in the hallway.

"How's Judy?" Nick blurted out before the doctor could continue. The ferret shook her head with a soft smile.

"She's doing well and..."

" _Just_ she?" Nick asked, his voice cracking slightly. "What do you mean _just_ she?"

The ferret's smile slipped slightly, in what would have gone unnoticed in most mammals, but with how Nick had trained himself to notice everything for so long, the fox had seen in and his heart felt like shattering.

"If you'd let me finish. There were some...complications," the ferret continued. "Not that we didn't expect them, but, the delivery took a quite a bit longer than we thought."

Nick gulped. "...and?" he whispered, almost not wanting to know what the doctor was going to say next; if it would cause his heart to soar to the highest of heights, above the brilliance of the sun, or to cause it to sink to the deepest depth of sorry imaginable.

The ferret smiled.

"Would you like to meet your daughter and son?"

* * *

Nick glanced at the ferret, the smaller mammal nodding once, before pushing the door open herself. The fox had been standing outside of the door for the past five minutes, trying to build up the courage to step into a new stage of his and Judy's life.

"Get in there already, you oaf," Carol growled, shoving the fox through the now open doorway, hearing giggling from a nearby bed.

He turned, his heart melting at the sight of his beloved Judy, looking somewhat haggard, fur ruffled and energy drained, but a positively radiant glow about her. And in her arms, held close to her heart, were two bundles of cloth, one blue, and one pink. Even in the state Judy was in, he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again, as even after childbirth, she was beauty incarnate to him.

Nick wanted to speak, but couldn't bring the words forth as he slowly walked towards his wife, his eyes never leaving the two swaddled bundles in her arms.

 _They're so tiny..._ Nick thought, not even able to see the two kits underneath, as their faces were towards their mother.

"Hey there, Slick," Judy cooed, watching her husband with amusement. "I was wondering when you were coming in to say hello."

Nick could only smile as he leaned down next to his wife, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead, before tracing his paw along her ears. Curiosity dared him to look at his children, but he knew the moment he would, he'd have no control left in his body.

He looked anyways.

"Ohh..."

Tears were brought to his eyes in an instant as he saw the tiny fox and rabbit kits asleep in Judy's arms. Swaddled in the blue blanket was a tiny red fox, the kit appearing to be sucking on the tip of his tail which was curled up and towards his face. Turning, he saw in the other bundle his daughter, a grey rabbit; ears flopping over her eyes while her inexplicably tiny nose twitched several times.

"You did good Carrots," Nick gushed, wiping at the tears in his eyes as he admired his, no, _their_ , children.

"Well, you haven't fainted yet, so I'd say we both did good, Nick," Judy replied, earning a chuckle from the fox. Several minutes passed as both parents were content to watch their new children, Judy aww'ing when their daughter pawed at her ears, before letting out a wide yawn and small chirping sound.

Breaking the silence, Judy shuffled the bundles in her arms in order to free one of her paws to grasp Nick's, pulling it to her mouth and placing a tender kiss upon it. "They're beautiful, Nick."

Nick nodded, smirking. "Did you think someone as beautiful as yourself could produce something ugly?"

Judy rolled her eyes, slapping the back of her paw against Nick's chest before both happy parent went back to staring at their newborns.

"We should probably name them soon," Nick finally stammered as he watched their son fidget, before the tiny bundle of fluff let out, what to Nick, was the most adorable sneeze he'd ever seen. He might have even called it...

"Don't say it..." Judy warned, smiling at her fox. Nick raised his paws in surrender.

"I wasn't going to say it," he replied. "But can't I say our own fox kit is cute? He's not a bunny so.."

"He's half bunny," Judy tossed back. "Or are you suddenly forgetting who did all the work here?"

"Am I forgetting who is the better half in our relationship?" Nick asked, grinning. "No, no I am not. And as such, you get to choose who you want to name."

Judy again rolled her eyes, before studying the two bundles in her arms. "I think...we should name her," she pointed to the bunny in her arms," Ella."

Nick was stunned, and before he could hold them back, tears began streaking down his cheeks. Wiping at them, he looked down at his wife who was smiling, and holding out her paw for him to take, which he took with happy abandon. "You would name her after my mother, just to make me cry wouldn't you."

"Did I succeed?" Judy questioned, waving him off as he chuckled. "Yes, yes I did. Now your turn." Judy lifted her arms, as if asking for Nick to take the small blue bundled fox in his paws. He looked at his wife in trepidation.

"Go on Nick," she soothed. "You aren't going to hurt him."

Nick slowly, hesitantly, reached out and gently took his son in his paw, the tiny mammal fitting entirely inside of it with room to spare. Looking at Judy, she was giving him the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

Nick scrutinized the blue bundled fox kit that looked so tiny in his paw. The little kits paws had somehow wiggled out from under his swaddling blanket, and was grasping at Nick's finger.

"I think he's going to be Ridley," Nick finally stated, grinning in satisfaction when Judy looked up at him in curiosity.

"Why Ridley?" she asked.

The vulpine pointed to the kit clutching at her fur. "Well, your youngest brother Ridley hangs onto me just as much as that little guy does, so, I figure it is a fitting name for him."

Judy just laughed, the sound being music to Nick's ears as he leaned down, brushing back some of the fur on her forehead and placing a kiss there, careful to balance the delicate kit in his other paw. Gently, he laid Ridley back into his mother's arms, both 'aww'ing' as he wrapped his paws around the fur just above Judy's hospital gown, letting out a small purring sound while his sister again let out a just as adorable chirp. As they watched their babies sleeping in Judy's arms, they didn't even hear the sounds of a scuffle outside in the hall.

 _'Let me in, please, I have to see them and just how cute...'_

 _"Please, Benjamin, if you could give them some privacy..."_

The door to the room burst open, causing both new parents to flinch and look at the rotund feline standing in the doorframe, paws cupped around his mouth while his tail wagged behind him.

"Is that them?" Benjamin Clawhauser stated, a grin causing his cheeks to rise. "Auuuuwwwwwwwww!"

They both stared at the cheetah as his eyelids fluttered once, and the big cat fell slowly backwards, nearly squishing an exasperated looking Dr. David Hawthorne. The wolf just slapped a paw to his face, casually giving both Nick and Judy a mouthed 'sorry' as he glanced over at a nearby wolf dressed in scrubs.

"Abby, would you please grab Donny from the lab to haul Mr. Clawhauser into examination room one. We're going to need a bison to lug him out of here."

Both Judy and Nick laughed, then went back to adoring the two bundles in Judy's arms.

"You know, Judy," Nick grinned. "I think you may have rivals in the beauty department now."

"Really?" Judy beamed, suddenly smirking as her eyes gave him a sultry look. "We could always expand upon that department if you'd like."

Nick's jaw dropped, then eyes fluttered.

"Uh...Judy..." he panted, feeling suddenly hot as he went to fan himself, barely getting his paw halfway to his face before falling backwards with a whimper.

Dave, still standing outside and next to a bison, watched the fox hit the floor with a dull thud. Shaking his head, he looked up at the bison. "Dr. Widelhorn, would you be so kind as to take Benjamin _and_ Nick to examination rooms one and two, please?"

The bison nodded, giving Judy a grin as he picked up her husband with one hoof, plopping him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

Judy just laughed. "Oh foxes..." she stated with a grin. "They're so _emotional_."

* * *

 **AN: So, everything you ever hoped and dreamed for out of this scene? Aren't their kids adorable? Let me know what your favorite part of this chapter was in a review please. And thank you for reading!**

 **Ok, now for the _why_ these past three chapters were bonus chapters, and not written before the epilogue, and right after their marriage. To put it bluntly, I hadn't even considered writing them until after the epilogue was posted. Even when writing the Epilogue, I hadn't thought of them having their own biological kids, until I had the idea, "Hey, wouldn't it be fun to include their kids in the epilogue, having everyone think it was their honeymoon, but really years later."**

 **But after posting the epilogue, I received dozens, upon dozens, of emails, messages and pleadings from folks to write about their kids so, after reading Eng050599's story, "Lost Causes and Broken Dreams", I finally gave in and begun writing these past few chapters with his help. So please, as thanks for his help, go read his story and tell him thank you for his help here.**

 **And also, please don't forget to leave a review, or fav, follow, or all three here as well. The more of those I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter out.**

 **Here's a hint to the title...**

 **"I Vant to Kiss the Bun"**

 **So go review if you'd like to see that one come soon. ;)**

 **Also, for the poll, in the Halloween chapter coming out next, it initially was a chapter that would have taken place during the actual bet, but, would you rather see the kits' first Halloween? Or the mystery chapter. XD Let me know in that review as well. ;)**


	93. Bonus Content: Spooky Kits and Kisses

**Chapter 93 Spooky Kits and Kisses**

* * *

"Nick, are they ready?"

The fox nodded, adjusting the blue beret on his daughters heads. The tiny baby rabbit stared at him, before rubbing her paws on the offending object in an adorable attempt to remove it. The rest of her outfit, a large blue one-piece shaped like a circle made the bunny look like a blueberry with legs, feet and a face, which was currently glaring at her father, in what both Nick and Judy called, 'her cute-angry look'.

"Uh uh Ella," Nick tutted, re-aligning the small cap on his daughter's head. "If you're going to be a blueberry, you have to complete the look." Again the baby rabbit glared at him, sneezing once and knocking the beret back over the front of her face. She let out an chirping giggle as her paws rubbed at the soft fabric. It was an adorable site, the tiny rabbit in a half bloated blueberry costume, which Judy thought would look adorable on little Ella.

"She's just as fussy as you are," Judy stated, coming up behind her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist, looking around him to stare at their daughter.

"More so," Nick chuckled. "She's got my cheekiness and your stubbornness so I'd have to say she's going to be a pawful."

"And I thought Ridley was going to be the _wild_ one," Judy laughed, earning a chuckle from Nick.

"That, was a _terrible_ pun Carrots."

"But you still laughed," she retorted, spinning around, her ears flopping behind her and under the large black pointed hat she wore. Walking towards a nearby stroller, she paused to look inside, smiling warmly as she saw their son, Ridley, looking quite happy to be in the carrot costume he currently was wearing, complete with a leafy green headdress. The fox kit was clapping his paws together, grinning while sucking on his tail. It was a habit that both parents had been trying to break him off for the past nine months, without any success.

The one good thing that came from it though was it was the one thing that had caused Bogo to positively gush over the newborn the first time they had brought their kits to the station, and Nick had _discreetly_ managed to snap a photo of the Chief making baby faces at the small fox. It was a something that they hoped would come in handy tonight.

Double checking the stroller, Judy made sure the baby bag was filled with powder, extra diapers, pacifiers and chilled kit food before Nick gently placed their daughter in the front seat of the double seated stroller. Frowning, the fox _again_ readjusted his daughter's hat.

"She just can't keep that thing on," he muttered under his breath, right as the tiny baby rabbit began swishing her ears back and forth, knocking the hat off yet again, and this time, stuck her tongue out at the fox before beginning to nibble on the blue beret crown.

"And there it is again with the tongue!" Nick groaned in frustration, placing a paw over his eyes. Looking out from between his fingers, he cast a smirk towards his wife. "What is it with bunnies and their tongues..."

"Don't finish that sentence," Judy interrupted, moving forward while pushing the stroller which she could barely see over. Nick clammed up, saluting his bunny bride as she passed, admiring her in the costume she was wearing for the precinct annual Halloween celebration. Last year, as they had been in the throes of wedding planning, their costumes had been simple. Nick had gone as Robin Hood, complete with green hat, tunic and cheap plastic bow, while Judy had gone as Maid Marion, patron of foxes and famous Hood's wife. Clawhauser had gushed over their costumes, and even Bogo had admitted they looked, "cut...er, nice."

This year, however, they had pulled out all the stops as it was their kits first Halloween. Nick admired his wife, who he thought looked rather stunning in her slinky, form fitting black witches dress. The deep 'v' cut bodice was a dark crimson, and while showing off quite a bit of the beginnings of her dewlap, which was now causing Nick to be hot under the collar, the whole ensemble was finished off with her pointed hat and long paw length sleeves of her dress.

Judy turned her head, snickering as she noticed Nick's jaw clamp shut. "Are you coming Slick? Or will you just admire me from behind?" She flicked her tail, causing Nick's ears to flick, a sure sign she had gotten to him, _again._

He recovered quickly, _she's getting better at this,_ he thought quickly, before grinning himself. "I don't know Carrots. This is quite an amazing view."

Judy huffed, then reached into the second bag on the back of the stroller, pulling out a set of keys and launching them at the fox, giggling when he fumbled them several times before catching them. "You get to lock up then," she stated, opening the door to their apartment, pushing the stroller out and into the hallway. Living on the seventh floor of a medium sized mammal apartment building offered quite a few perks, such as larger spaces, a great view, but also came with the downside of more stairs and larger cost, both of which the new parents were beginning to struggle with. It made their weekly discussions on the subject of moving become more and more frequent than just once a week.

Nick quickly followed her out, shutting and locking their door before following his bunny to the elevator as they opened, their neighbors, a pair of wolf brothers, Larry and Gary, trundled out. They waved, with Gary smiling and waggling his fingers at the babies in the stroller, getting a giggle out of both kits. Judy and Nick quickly jumped into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor.

Nick shuffled awkwardly, causing Judy to glance up at him. To her, he looked _quite_ handsome as a vampire, as the three piece suit and vest combo looked quite dapper on her fox. The cape finished off the display, the ends of it swishing and seeming to float when he pulled his tail closer to his legs.

"See something you like Darling?" Nick asked, casting a quick grin and look at his wife.

She smiled in return. "With you three around," she pointed at their two kits, "I _always_ find something I enjoy seeing."

The elevator chimed, and the couple walked out, heading towards what would be a chaotically fun night among friends.

* * *

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

After nearly nine months, Nick still couldn't get used to just how high pitched Clawhauser could coo at his and Judy's children, and was sure that they'd be growing up with permanent hearing loss with how often he babysat for them. Working at the precinct now with children had become a herculean task for the pair. Judy was almost to the verge of tears at the end of the first month, wanting to care for her kits but also wanting to serve as a police officer but finding returning to the force after her maternity leave were to end being something that seemed impossible.

That was where Clawhauser had stepped in. The pudgy feline had decided to babysit for them, going so far as to even have carpenters come in to set up a baby-safe play area next to his dispatch desk before Bogo had even been notified of what his dispatcher was doing. In a rage, Bogo had stormed down to confront the big cat, but was halted by a certain fox holding certain pictures of the chief making oogling eyes and funny faces at two bundles of blankets in Judy's arms. After ten minutes of 'polite discussion' which wasn't anything of the sort, Bogo had relented, assigning a second dispatcher to assist in Clawhauser's duties as the officer helped look after Judy and Nick's kits.

It actually worked out for everyone rather well. Clawhauser managed to somehow perform his duties even better than before, all while doing a spectacular job of taking care of little Ella and Ridley. The kits were quiet, and barely even fussed which made the noise worries Bogo had expected of crying kits to appear non-existent. Both Nick and Judy managed to still be able to spend time with their children while walking in and out of the station, and had seemed to even work harder and better at their jobs, knowing their kids were safe with someone they trusted.

Besides, it was either that or go with Kari, the young jaguar girl with braces who seemed a little _too_ organized to babysit for the couple. It didn't help that her father, Buddy, seemed obsessed about how _super_ the kits looked.

But now, Nick was simply trying to get through the latest ooo'wing and aww'ing from the cheetah as the cat commented on how big they were growing, how adorable they looked as a blueberry and carrot, and how Nick and Judy didn't look half bad themselves.

"So, those costumes are so adorable!" Benjamin squealed, his tail swishing frantically behind him.

"Speaking of which," Nick mentioned, coughing into his paw. "I thought you were going to be a backup dancer for Gazelle again this year?"

"Oh, about that..." Clawhauser stated sadly. "The pants that I had for the costume disappeared last year and I wasn't able to find a size that fit me..."

"What a bummer," Nick replied slowly, clucking his tongue. What the fox _didn't_ say was that those pants had accidentally destroyed maliciously after its last use. "At least you seem to have found a replacement costume this year," he added with a grin as Judy rolled her eyes, nudging him in his side with her elbow.

"Oh, you like this?" Clawhauser gasped, pointing down at the fluffy white costume he was wearing. The cheetah looked like a giant walking, talking marshmallow, complete with a white and blue sailor cap and bandana which read 'Stay Fluff!' "I couldn't believe they had this costume, and in my size too!" the cheetah exclaimed. "I just wish it came with the product along with it..."

"I'm sure that will come out next year buddy," Nick chimed in before giving the cheetah a salute, walking further into the large gymnasium where the party was being held. Once they were out of earshot of the cheetah, Judy tugged on the sleeve of Nick's costume. The fox bent over as Judy leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"So, do you think Bogo will have done as we asked him to do?"

The fox grinned. "You know how he'd do anything to make our kits laugh."

Judy nodded her head, grinning at the thought of what they may have convinced Chief to do.

 _For their children of course_...Nick thought with a smirk.

As they walked through the festively designed hallways of the ZPD, the pair turned the final corner and were nearly to the door leading into the ZPD's gymnasium when they heard a chorus of shouts, whooping, and hollering, along with a very loud, and _very_ irate, "SHUT IT!"

As they neared the entrance, both looked at each other and smiled, as they saw exactly what had happened.

"Looks like he _did_ do it," Judy laughed, failing at hiding her giggles behind her paw. Her husband was no better off, but was now leaning over the stroller, alternating between looking at their kits and their Chief.

"Hey little ones, look at what Uncle Bogo did for you," he cooed softly, seeing they were asleep. Chuckling softly, he wandered back over to Judy's side, grabbing a hold of her side and leaned down to kiss her under her hat. "I guess we just need to record this for them."

Judy grinned, as both whipped out their phones, red light blinking as they began recording.

Up on the stage, and at the center of attention, Bogo was glaring at the assembled officers, just daring any of them to make anymore comments other than simply laughing. It was already humiliated enough what he was doing, and he was certain he'd be hearing of this in the bullpen for _years_ to come. He spied the two officers who were the reason for this whole mess, and glared at them as he saw Nick cup his paws around his mouth.

"You look great in that costume Bogo!"

Even from far in the back, the fox yelled loud enough to be heard by the cape buffalo, who grit his teeth, as Gazelle's song "Try Everything" popped over the loudspeakers. He brushed at the shorts he was wearing, glaring at the sparkling garment he had on with malice.

 _It's for the children_...he thought, spotting the two, adorable, bundles of joy wrapped inside the stroller at the back of the room. They _almost_ brought a smile to his lips, if it weren't for what he was about to do as the music neared the opening line of the song.

He breathed in deeply, then began to bellow along to the music.

" _I messed up tonight!"_

* * *

 **AN: Chapter released early to celebrate my stories hitting a combined total of ONE MILLION PAGEVIEWS! O M GOODNESS! Seriously, thank you all for this milestone! i never thought in a million years I'd ever hit this, so in pure happiness, you get this chapter early, and with extra fluff. :D :D :D Plus I'm working on the second half of this to come out on Halloween for all of you.**

 **Did you like all of their costumes? I hope you did! Let me know what you thought of them, and thank you all again! WOOT WOOT!**


	94. Bonus Content: For Posterity's Sake

**Chapter 94: For Posterity's Sake**

* * *

" _What do you mean they were asleep_!" Bogo shouted, horrendously loud and with such anger in his voice and eyes that both the fox and rabbit were sure they were about to get parking duty for the rest of their careers. Even though the Chief was wearing a pair of red glittery shorts that would make any other mammal look laughable, Bogo was looking anything but that at the moment as he was snorting through his muzzle.

"Not so loud," shushed Judy, pointing towards the stroller.

Bogo's eyebrows raised, and his anger seemed to dim, but only slightly.

" What do you mean they were asleep," Bogo asked, much softer and quieter this time around.

"We mean just that," Nick replied. "They decided when they want to nap or not."

"If only it were up to us," Judy drawled with a slight smile, gazing over at Nick, who rolled his eyes.

"You can say that again Carrots."

"If only it were up to us," Judy grinned, beginning to giggle when the fox began shaking his head.

"It would appear I have become a bad influence on you, darling."

"Enough with the sappy fluff between you two," Bogo interrupted before his saccharine levels became too high. "Are you telling me I just humiliated myself in front of the _entire_ department, for _your_ children...and they weren't even paying attention?"

A slight cooing sound came from the stroller, followed by squeaks and giggles.

"Apparently now they're paying attention," Judy smiled, noticing both of their kits had awoken at nearly the same time, and were now waving at the giant cape buffalo standing in front of them. Bogo waved down at them, a hint of a smile playing on his face as he interacted with the kits.

"Maybe you could do an encore?"

Nick was grinning as the cape buffalo's smile turned quickly to a frown while he stared down the fox.

"Do you want bathroom duty for the rest of the year, Wilde?" Bogo asked icily. Nick made to reply, before being cut off by the Chief. "Before you think of some way to outfox me to do it again, I'm just saying right now...no."

The Chief of Police raised himself up to his full height, again adjusting the tight red and silver shorts he was wearing. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to change this outfit before anyone can get a photograph of me in this."

"I'm sure somebody here has," Judy replied easily, grinning at Nick before putting a more neutral expression on her face as Bogo turned.

"I can guarantee that nobody has," Bogo said with a malicious grin. "I collected all their phones before telling them what was going to happen. Now, I have places to be and clothes to change."

Bogo stormed off before Nick could even begin to form a witty comeback. He didn't need one either, as all he did was put his paw out for Judy to knock paws with, both grinning like crazy.

"So, Ewetube or Furbook first?" Nick asked, looking down at the rabbit.

"Why not both?" she answered with a wink.

"Both it is then," Nick replied, quickly typing a few buttons on his phone.

* * *

In the males dressing room, Bogo was finishing looping his belt through his pant loops, when the box of phones began chiming near him. If it was just one phone, he wouldn't have paid it any mind, yet, before even a few seconds had passed, nearly each and every phone chimed, toned, or in one case, howled.

His curiosity piqued, Bogo looked around him, and finding himself completely alone, flipped open one of the phones, grateful and slightly concerned that it didn't have a password.

A notification greeted him, and upon pressing it, it wasn't more than three seconds later the phone was crushed in his hoof.

 _"WILDE!"_

* * *

"I think I heard my name called," Nick quipped, as both he and Judy made their rounds around the training room, talking with their friends and fellow officers. Many of their comrades in blue were gushing over their two kits, praising Nick and Judy for the adorable costumes they were wearing. Currently they were talking about the latest string of arrests the pair had made with Wolford, who laughed at how the rabbit and fox had taken down an elephant by chasing him into wet cement with the help of several citizens from Little Rodentia.

"I still want video of that," the wolf laughed. "Seeing Wilde covered in mice while chasing an elephant would have been priceless."

The fox just grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "What can I say. Small mammals adore me."

Judy was about to retort when his tail wrapped around her legs, sending a shiver up her spine. _He still has that effect on me..._ she mused, smiling bemusedly at the fox.

 _"Wilde!"_

The entire room turned at the shout which came from the other side of the room and the sight the officers were greeted with was a Bogo who looked like he wanted to maim someone... _badly._

"What did you two do now?" Wolford stated, his grin disappearing as their chief surveyed the room, looking for the fox and bunny.

"I'd check your phone in a bit," Nick replied, his grin still etched in place, even as Bogo spotted them from across the room and made a beeline towards. As the buffalo approached, officers cleared a path for him and for those who weren't quick enough, such as Gerald the sloth from forensics, he simply shoved them out of the way with a slow, angry retort in reply from the sloth.

Judy looked at her husband, then at their kits in the stroller and wondered if any of them were safe at the moment, as the rabbit hadn't seen Bogo this mad since Nick had hacked his phone and replaced his Dance with Gazelle app with a Sing with Justin Beaver one and earned them two months of parking duty.

"Don't worry Carrots," Nick whispered to her, noticing her sudden anxiety. "I've got this."

The fox turned towards the Chief, before reaching into the stroller and, once he had his kits attention, pointed at his and Judy's boss.

"Hey Ella, Ridley, look who's coming to visit you."

The two kits looked up, following the pointed finger and saw the approaching buffalo. Ridley began clapping his paws, while little Ella began making chirping noise while blubbering something in kit-speak.

"What's that?" Nick asked, as Bogo stopped right behind him. "You want to see Uncle Bogo?"

The two kits squirmed in the stroller as Nick lifted them gently out, holding them each in the crock of his arms before turning to face his boss.

"Hey Bogo, look who wants to see you."

Judy was sure that when most people looked death in the face, they wouldn't be wearing a smarmy grin, or be so nonchalant about it. However, this was Nick, her husband, the lovable, sly, yet still dumb, fox she had come to adore. Yet at this moment, she was worried beyond all belief at their kits being placed in such a dangerous situation and was beginning to fume inwardly.

Yet what happened next came as a complete surprise to her, and every other officer in the room as the Chief's expression morphed quickly from one of pure fox-induced rage, to such a soft, melt you into a pile of goo on the floor expression as he stared down at the two kits holding their arms out to him, squealing in joy.

The unstoppable force know as Buffalo Butt, Destroyer of Happiness, Scourge of Criminals, Party Destroyer, Fun Killer, World's Deadliest Mammal for three years running, and Mr. December in the past ten issues of the ZPD's officer catalogue, halted in his tracks at the sight of the two adorable kits in Nick's arms.

"Looks like they are excited to see you too, Chief," Nick joked as he tried to contain the two squirming bundles in his arm.

"I...uh..."

Bogo was stammering as Nick raised his arms for the Chief to take his kits. For an awkward moment, both mammals stood there, Nick's arms outstretched like he was presenting the kits to the world, and Bogo's own arms half stretched out to take them. Finally, at a cough from Judy, which snapped Bogo out of his stupor, the cape buffalo finally, gracefully, and with a surprising amount of finesse for someone who the rumors had told had been able to lift and throw small vehicles at escaping criminals, gently took the two swaddled bundles in his arms, brows lifting as he held them in one arm, rocking them back and forth as they nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

The flash of a camera went off, and Bogo looked up to see Nick smiling, his camera held out in front of him.

"It's for, you know, posterity's sake," the fox replied casually. "They really seem to love you big..."

Nick was cut off when his cape was tugged from behind, causing him to awkwardly fall to the ground. Rubbing his head, he looked up straight into Judy's eyes, and the rabbit looked absolutely livid.

"Did you just use our babies as _leverage_ against Bogo?" she stated in a very eerily sweet, yet calm voice. It was the voice she used after a criminal would call her 'cute' or when Nick had taken his jokes a little too far.

"Uh...ahah...um," Nick stammered, grinning nervously as the rabbit leaned even further down so that her head was barely inches above his own. The rabbit walked around his head, stomping onto his chest and tugging at his tie, pulling his face up to meet her own.

Her smile was utterly malicious when she spoke, "You...me," tightening the knot of his tie in one paw while her gaze felt like it was burning holes into Nick's skull, "...boxing ring...ten minutes." Judy released the tie, taking off her witches hat and offering it to the nearest officer as she stormed towards away, but turned with a sinister gleam in her eyes and a grin on her lips. "Oh, and don't bother with gloves. You won't have a chance to use them. But maybe bring some extra pads for yourself."

Nick gulped, watching his wife turn and head towards the female locker room. _I'm a dead mammal..._ was the only thought filling his head.

Off in a corner, Nick could hear Delgato making a whipping sound while the chorus of murmurs of, 'I feel sorry for him' and 'how long do you think he'll last this time?' echoed around the room.

"Hey Bogo, any change I could have my kits back?" Nick asked sheepishly.

The buffalo grinned wickedly at him, while bouncing the two kits in his arms, causing them to giggle uncontrollably.

"I think they're ok for now. Why don't you just go and meet with your wife. I'm _sure_ she just wants to _talk._ "

The fox groaned inwardly, and began the slow trudge towards the locker rooms, tail dragging on the ground behind him as other officers snickered at the fate of the vulpine. _Maybe I can calm her down?_

That thought vanished soon after he changed and went into the training room, as he felt two paws grab onto the scruff of his neck and pull him down to her eye level. Amethyst eyes bored into his own.

"I know that Chief wouldn't hurt our kits, _but_ ," Judy leaned him, kissing him on the cheek as she whispered into his ear, "I think you need a lesson on why you don't want to anger your bunny."

She released him and roughly pushed him towards the ring, then went about wrapping her paws.

As he walked forward, Nick could feel her gaze on him the entire time. From somewhere behind him, Wolford's voice could be heard shouting, "Dead fox walking!"

"I love," Nick whimpered. "And I promise not to use our babies as leverage against Bogo, or anyone again."

Judy glared at him, finishing wrapping her paws while she stalked towards the ring, eyes on the fox. "Your form during your last take down arrest was terrible. I think I need to show you how it is done until you get it."

Nick gulped.

...they were right. _This is going to hurt._

* * *

"Um, Chief?" Clawhauser stated, approaching his boss. "Should one of us go calm Judy down?"

The buffalo shook his head. "I don't think so," came his calm reply. He did turn his head towards the cheetah though, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Though I do believe there is a camera in that room, so if you could, make sure that it is recording everything that happens in there, just to be safe."

The cheetah nodded before scampering off.

"Oh, and Clawhauser?" Bogo yelled after the escaping feline. Benjamin turned a questioning look on his face.

"Make sure that a dvd of it is on my desk in the morning...It's for, you know, posterity's sake." Bogo grinned as he imagined how much leverage he could have over the fox after this. He bounced the two babies in his arms, earning giggles from them.

"How would you two like to watch your mother in action, hmm?"

Ridley clapped his paws and giggled, earning a chuckle from the buffalo as a yelp was heard from the training room.

"Always knew you were a mama's boy Ridley."

* * *

 **AN: Awww, so what do you all think of Uncle Bogo? And do you think Nick will learn his 'lesson' from Judy on what not to do with their little bundles of fluff? XD TAfter talking with Eng050599, he rewrote a bit of the last few paragraphs to make sure that the intention of that part of the story was correct, as _some_ people seem to think something risque was going to happen. I don't write that in my stories, so we reworked it to make sure the ending put forth what happened. **

**Anyways, Happy Halloween everybody!**


	95. Bonus Content: Holiday Requiem

**Chapter 95 Holiday Requiem**

 **Written by Irual**

 **AN: Well, Halloween is over which means Christmas is here right? XD**

 **Well, only in stores,** _ **but**_ **, this is a chapter that Irual and I both wanted to include in the story, however, as we realized Christmas was more than 100 days away from when I started writing this story, that it wouldn't fit in with the mid-summertime that the story took place in.**

 **So this is the reason why this is Bonus Chapters, as this is another chapter that was almost included in the end product. It's a little different, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

AN: Disclaimer: All Cannon characters and the cannon universe of Zootopia belong to the great and powerful Disney corporation and I am playing with them without permission for no monetary gain of any kind. Also I would like to thank Cimar of Turils Wilde Hopps for letting me play with his idea and AU universe (again). Also I WAS going to write this as happening before the 'bet' was over before we decided it wouldn't fit so the Kiss count is still on and the outcome is uncertain (I like to think it happens towards the end though and definitely after chapter 68).

* * *

Judy Hopps literally bounced into the main entrance of Precinct One and paused at the sight that met her large amethyst eyes. The lobby area was festooned with strings of brightly colored baubles interlinked with dark red poinsettia blossoms. Glancing upwards and moving slowly towards the reception desk, the gray and white rabbit with distinctive black tips on her ears couldn't help but notice the garlands of pine boughs adorning the balcony overlooking the lobby and a large living pine tree that was at least 25 feet tall covered with glitter, lights and what she could swear were little gold and silver ornaments but…something about the shape of the decorations was off.

Before she could get close enough to the massive Yuletide decor to see exactly what was different about the tree's ornaments she was distracted as her ears went back behind her head in an instinctive move to protect her sensitive hearing. An impressively high pitch squeal had sounded and her attention snapped back to the desk where Benjamin Clawhauser was clearly having some sort of fit. He was poised with his hand paws on his cheeks and leaning over the edge of his desk and there wasn't a doughnut to be seen OR a trace of his precious Gazelle memorabilia.

Looking more than a bit startled, Judy moved behind the desk to hug the rotund cheetah who had already changed into his formal uniform from his usual on duty one and asked with a smile. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Benji. He's about your height and he loves pastries and our favorite singer is Gazelle?"

"Judy!" He gushed as he hugged her back. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it back on time!"

He took a good look at the rabbit in his arms and made an admiring noise as he added, "WOW! You look great!"

"Aww, Thanks Ben! I'm glad I went to my apartment to change though. The locker room is a madhouse at the change of shift."

Judy gestured to her definitely civilian attire and added nervously, "I wasn't too sure about this dress but….My friend Fru said it was a good pick."

Ben smiled and winked as he admired the mid-thigh length, dark red dress accessorized with a beautiful double strand of gray pearls that matched Judy's coat. The modest scoop neckline and short sleeves showed off some of Judy's fit body and healthy coat without embarrassing her but it was the saucily cut skirt that swayed below her fluffy tail peeking out of the special slit cut for it that made Ben glad he had bet on Judy. There was NO WAY Nick was going to be able to resist her getting in a kiss or two...or more, in _THAT_ dress! The Mistletoe he'd hung at all heights around the conference room they had set up for the annual Yule party wouldn't hurt either, the cheetah thought.

At that thought, Ben was suddenly lost in a day dream about an adorable little bunny kit that looked exactly like Judy but with Nick's green eyes and an equally adorable fox kit with a bright russet coat, Nick's dark tipped ears and Judy's white makings on his paws and the tip of his tail.

Snapping his attention back to his bunny friend the cheetah nodded encouragingly as Judy tugged a little self-consciously on the skirt and added, "This is my first Yule party in Zootopia and I want to fit in. Besides, you know Nick and I don't leave for Bunnyburrow until Friday and I wouldn't miss seeing everyone before we go OR enjoying what you and I have planned!"

They shared a smile and a knowing wink before a familiar voice boomed, "Clawhauser! I expect those copies of the case files from the day shift to be sent to records before you clock out for the…. Oh, Officer Hopps! You look, very nice."

Turning to look, Judy saw none other than Police Chief Bogo standing just beside the desk in his own formal uniform.

Swallowing hard Judy gestured to her dress and asked, "Umm was I supposed…."

Realizing that he was making Judy nervous Bogo interrupted, "NO! No…Hopps. You are fine. The wife and I have to go to the Mayor's Gala tonight so I am going to pick her up directly from here. Umm…You look lovely. Really."

Now feeling the pressure, since he was rooting for Nick to mammal up and win the bet he had going with Hopps. Bogo shook his head in his brain as he reassessed his position and Nicks, in THAT outfit she was dressed for the win.

Judy was still looking at him uncertainly with those gem like eyes, that by all rights should be classified as lethal methods of persuasion. Bogo sternly stopped himself from babbling as he felt sweat beading under his collar.

Hearing a few catcalls from the arriving night shift Bogo looked away from his smallest officer and yelled at the revolving doors of the entrance. "Wilde, it's about time you showed up. Get your fuzzy tail in gear and escort your partner to the conference room before the two of you start another media frenzy!"

Nick strutted inside removing his aviators as a few bold reporters came up to the doorway and started to follow him inside no doubt looking for a bit of gossipy footage to fill their time while they waited. He was dressed to impress too. The fox's slender, well muscled form was encased in a snazzy, tailored ensemble. The three piece suit jacket and matching pants were a dark forest green that looked black in the overhead lights over a shirt that was a discrete ivory that stood out against his lighter throat colors and the subtle shading of his main coat. His vest was a darker russet brown than his fur and buttoned with three buttons beside the ivory colored pocket square in the vest pocket. The ZPD's 1st fox Officer grinned his usual snarky smirk and adjusted his tie that he somehow had matched to the color of Judy's dress.

Then Nicholas Piberious Wilde twitched what looked like real gold cuff links at his wrists straight, tucked his sunglasses into the inner pocket of his jacket, fluffed fastidiously at the handkerchief in his outer coat pocket and offered with an easy wave to the other mammals watching the show, "Your every wish is my command oh fearless leader. But It wasn't me who invited the media to our humble workplace tonight."

Bogo sighed, he HATED it when Wilde was right and the media vultures were outside because of the Mayor's announcement due to start across the compound at city hall in about an hour NOT because of Wilde or Hopps for once. Still it wouldn't do to let any of his officers forget who was actually in charge around here. With a positively evil Grinch like grin on his muzzle Bogo drew in a breath to ruin Wilde's week but paused at a slight tug on the hem of his Mess Dress uniform jacket. Frozen mid bellow at the sight of his best dispatcher and friend Ben Clawhauser nearly fainting from holding in a squeal he watched the usually suave fox and enthused rabbit take over the lobby during shift change without apparently even trying.

Judy had bounced to the countertop of Clawhauser's desk and added eagerly, hoping to avoid parking duty in Tundra Town for the foreseeable future, "Come ON Nick! Clawhauser and I worked hard getting the conference room ready and I want you to see it before everyone else gets there."

Bogo willed himself to ignore the few reporters recording footage from the doorway and wiped the smirk from his face as both the bunny and the fox froze at the sight of each other. Nick managed to keep walking but the bristling of his tail and the set of his ears betrayed him as he took in the sight of his best friend and partner in the kind of outfit he had only dreamed of seeing her in. Gulping and telling his face to behave seemed to help(at least he hoped it did) Nick moved forward and offered with a bow and a smirk "You heard the Boss Carrots, let's go see this winter wonderland you and the Clawman have whipped up." As effortlessly as his bow, he brought Judy's paw forward, placing a tender kiss upon it.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Judy."

Judy's ears snapped straight from where they had fallen against her back at the sight of Nick in something so…incredibly different from his usual off duty look of faintly tacky, loud Pawaiian shirt, tie and khaki's to stutter, "Sure. Uh...just let me…." She felt flustered and slightly taken aback by the compliment as well as such a sweet display in public from her partner. "We can...go now..."

Before she could finish, she felt herself lifted gently from the desk to the floor by the self same fox who then offered his elbow and headed with her towards the hallway leading deeper into the precinct. As they went towards the huge holiday tree beside the bank of elevators both Judy and Nick were forced to pause as their shift-mates and other officers took pictures and video of the photogenic duo on their phones for later postings on social media.

Getting embarrassed Judy demanded, "REALLY?!"

Before she could get truly into her rant, the close up view of the trees ornaments stopped her. Each golden ornament was a police badge. Some were dented and otherwise damaged but clearly they were the real thing, not cheap copies. They had been fastened on the tree with their badge numbers showing and she recognized the one currently in her paw hand. It was Officer Snarlov's and she turned to Nick who was as surprised as she was if the set of his ears and scent meant anything.

The huge, gentle polar bear had been medically retired a few days ago after being thoroughly trampled by a crash of Rhinoceroses so seeing his badge here was a bit of a shock. Curious now, Nick reached a careful paw towards one of the silver colored ones and realized that these WERE replicas and that each one had a pair of little wings welded into place creating what was clearly meant to be an angel out of each one.

The two smaller mammals nearly jumped out of their hides as Bogo moved up beside them to offer quietly, "Every former Officer who has ever served in Precinct One has a badge on this tree. All the stainless steel ones are Officers who have died 'In the Line'. All the others are retired or mustered out for medical or other honorable reasons."

Both younger mammals managed to shut their mouths as the Chief put a gentle hoof on each of their shoulders to say as the rest of the lobby went quiet although several officers were still recording, "It hurts…but, The Blue Line doesn't forget our brothers and sisters."

Clearing his throat he said much louder, "Get going you two and CLEAR out this Lobby! This is still a working police station. And Hopps, Wilde I don't want to see your badges on this tree for at least 20 years and brass suits you both better than steel so keep that in mind."

Nodding somberly the fox and rabbit started towards the conference room again when they both paused to turn back towards Bogo who was caught completely off guard for once as both mammals saluted him with academy perfect precision and in sync before Nick offered with not a single trace of his usual teasing or snark, "We'll do our best Chief." as Judy added, "And we'll do our duty as well."

Bogo sighed as he watched the duo disappear into the depths of the station as he muttered, "I KNOW. And that's part of what my nightmares are about."

Turning he glared at the rest of the room to demand, "What are you all waiting for?"

Unwisely one of the reporters started to ask him something and Bogo ignored the pig to demand, "I don't CARE what your excuse is!"

He gestured to the door and spoke with authority, "The press area is OUTSIDE and THAT'S where you belong!"

They scrambled to get out of the way as the Cape Buffalo went towards his office throwing a last comment over his shoulder, "Anyone loitering in Precinct One will be locked up for the maximum 48 hours in the drunk tank."

He hid a grin that was almost natural as he watched the media disperse and sighed as he surveyed the tree in the lobby one last time before he went down to the conference room. His officers worked hard and risked themselves every day. He wasn't going to let his own feelings hurt the holiday mood for them.

* * *

 **AN:** **Okay, this actually turned out very somber but I ended up writing this as sort of a tribute to all the Police Officers and other First Responders that have been killed on the job, Especially those that have been deliberately targeted. Since Zootopia features first responders as the main characters and all, I have been wanting to do something like this for a while.**

 **Irual**


	96. Bonus Content: Kissing Booth

**Chapter 96 Kissing Booth**

* * *

The bullpen was in an uproar, more so than usual as today was the annual ZPD carnival. It was an activity which took place in the precincts large gymnasium, and where they invited local leaders of the community, average citizens, and anyone who wanted, to come and visit Precinct One, take tours and get to know the police officers that patrolled the city. The noise simmered as the door swung open, revealing Chief Bogo, who ducked to enter the room. Standing at the podium in the front, he quickly put on a pair of glasses before eyeing a document before him.

"As you all know, today is the day of the ZPD carnival. Most of you will still have normal duties to attend to, while others will be charged with special assignments, of which I'll give you now."

"Assignments," Bogo shouted, drawing all the officers to attention in their seats. "Fangmeyer, Delgato. You'll be on dunk tank duty." The wolf and tiger gave each other high-paws before they left for their assignment.

"Francine, Higgins. Bean bag toss."

The elephant and hippo nodded before trudging out of the room, debating who would be doing which job at their booth.

The Chief continued on with assignments, until, finally, looking more irritated than before, he glanced at the clipboard, scowling once at Nick before his gaze settled upon Judy. "And for the first time in the precinct's history...Hopps..."

The rabbit leaned forward in her seat, anxiously awaiting her assignment. Bogo grunted.

"Kissing Booth. That's everyone. Dismissed."

Judy's face fell in shock. "A kissing booth?" she muttered under her breath, before turning her gaze upon a certain smirking canine. "You did this, didn't you Nick."

"Why Carrots, I have no idea what you mean," the fox offered with a shocked expression while placing his paw over his heart. "You wound me."

"Really?" Judy drawled. "So there was no reason why Bogo seemed so infuriated with you before announcing my assignment?"

Nick chuckled. "No, I think he was more annoyed at you being late for your, _assignment_ , Carrots. Hop along or else the little kits won't be able to see their favorite bunny cop."

Nick had planned on smirking after his comment, but a solid bunny punch to his arm made him instantly rethink that idea, as well as plotting with Bogo to have Judy assigned for the first and only time a kissing booth would be set up at the ZPD carnival. Instead, Nick rubbed at his arm as he jumped off their shared chair, making his way to the door.

He couldn't resist one last parting comment, however, and turned back to face her as she walked underneath the table they sat at, her ears barely brushing the bottom of it.

"I wonder how far ahead I'll be after today in our little wager..."

The fox disappeared out the door as Judy let out a loud huff, her foot tapping the ground rapidly.

"Dumb fox..." she finally grumbled before heading to the door.

As Judy was about to leave the bullpen, following after her partner, Bogo coughed loudly, drawing her attention.

"By the way, Hopps?"

Judy turned to face Bogo, who seemed rather annoyed. "As per regulations for the kissing booth, you are assigned to wear something... _nice,_ for the occasion." Bogo raised a hoof, showcasing an item that Judy stared at with shock.

"No, no...I will _not_ be wearing _that!_ " Judy yelled, pointing at the violet colored dress in Bogo's hoof. Even the dress itself was stunning, she couldn't believe that Bogo would have gone along with this scheme of Nick's, just so he could get more kisses in their bet.

Her eyes narrowed. "What did Nick promise you for this."

Bogo grunted in surprise, eyes widening as his back stiffened. "I have no idea what you mean."

Judy snorted in derision. "Not like that's the first time I heard that line today Chief." She placed her gaze back upon her boss. "Now, what did that fox promise you, and I'll double it."

For once, Bogo actually looked ashamed, something that Judy suddenly grew slightly wary of as the buffalo shook his head, not wanting to meet Judy's gaze. "He promised he'd do parking duty for a week, and wouldn't speak out in the Bullpen for two."

"Wait...he _willingly_ offered to do parking duty, just...for this?"

"And," Bogo added. "Not make any snarky remarks in the bullpen for two weeks. That's the part that sold it for me." The buffalo actually grinned. "Do you know how refreshing it will be to not have him sounding off every few seconds?"

The rabbit glared at the Chief for a long enough time that his grin actually faded, before he coughed loudly, again holding up the offered article of clothing with a nervous grin. "Please, for my sanity?"

There was a long pause as the bunny stared down the buffalo, before Judy gave in.

"Fine," Judy answered, walking towards Bogo. Leaping up, she grabbed the dress out of his hoof and focused on him. "I'll do parking duty for a week, _and_ keep him from making snarky comments in the bullpen for four weeks."

"How do you plan on doing that, Hopps?" Bogo asked, interested in just how the bunny would do such an impossible task.

Judy smirked, and to Bogo, it had an uncanny resemblance to a certain fox. "Here's the thing Chief..."

 **(Page Break)**

Nick walked into the gymnasium feeling better than he had in weeks. Not only had he gotten Judy to be the officer behind the desk of the kissing booth, but had also managed to snag not one, not two, but all twenty tickets for the event. He _did_ have to bribe Clawhauser with several boxes of donuts to keep the feline from buying any, but in the end, this was all worth it.

 _This is going to work out so well for the both of us..._ Nick chuckled to himself as he spotted the one booth he was looking for and made a beeline to it. Several officers were in the way, however, so he couldn't see the grey furred occupant he so wanted to see. He could almost see the angry glare, the folded arms and swept back ears that made her look so cute.

Not that he would ever tell her that, as he valued his life.

As he neared the booth, the other officers cleared a path for him, chuckling or grinning at the fox until he heard a voice raise up above all of them.

"Oh, is he here already?"

A sickly sweet, seductive voice.

Nick paused as the last officer moved aside, revealing a _very_ different scene than what he thought he would find. Instead of an angry Judy, pouting behind the booth, he found a mesmerizing sight. Judy was sitting on the actual booth, legs crossed and head tilted to the side with an impish grin. The dress that Nick had picked out for her seemed to have a few, _adjustments_ , made to it, as Nick swore the silt up side of the dress would never had shown more than Judy's knees, yet here was showing half way up her thigh.

"Do you like it handsome?" Judy purred, pushing herself down and off the table. She sashayed towards him, hips jutting out seductively as her paw caught him below his chin, scratching the underside of his muzzle. "And is the little fox here for his kisses?"

Nick could barely nod as his brain had long ago turned into a puddle of mush, with what was left of it screaming at him that everything about the sight in front of him was wrong, wrong, wrong...but felt so right, right, right.

Judy, meanwhile, despite the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment at what she was doing, felt just as much excited at the effect she was having on her partner. _Never_ , had she ever been able to so thoroughly render him speechless for such a long period of time before.

And she was loving every second of it.

 _Time to put the plan into action..._ Judy thought, as her paw lowered to grab hold of Nick's tie and began to lead the stupefied fox back towards the stand, making sure her hips continued to sway, while also flicking her tail every so often.

She swore she heard a few of his blood vessels in his nose burst. Suddenly she whirled around, bringing him down closer to herself, barely a whisker's breadth away.

"Do you have your tickets?" Judy again purred, this time directly into his ear. She barely was able to contain a sudden giggle fit when she noticed his eyelids fluttering and eyes rolling slightly backwards before he shook himself awake.

"Yes, here they are..."

He tepidly placed half the tickets into her palm as she grinned. "Oh my...looks like someone was a bit forward in their ways, hmm?"

Nick dumbly nodded as Judy leaned forward, placing a kiss upon his cheek, before patting the spot with her paw. A round of raucous hooting and catcalling came from the assembled audience of officers, though it was quickly silenced by a menacing glare from the rabbit. She didn't need Nick to be distracted and come out of his stupor before she could solidify her lead in this dumb bet.

 _Especially_ since she had to go through all this just to do that.

Judy plucked one ticket from the roll, letting it drop to the floor.

"That's one."

With each pulled ticket, Judy travelled around Nick, placing kisses on his cheeks, ears, nose, and even bringing him down so low she could place one right between his eyes. As she reached out her paw for the second batch of ten tickets, a commotion at the far end of the room caused Judy's ears to turn towards the sound, her head following shortly after. Another bang and crash, followed by yelling shortly brought Nick out of his stupor.

"What...what's going on?" He stated, blinking rapidly while rubbing his eyes. He looked down at Judy, then as the realization of what had happened hit, his jaw dropped.

The fox grabbed onto her shoulders, about to ask her how many kisses he'd used up, when an angry shout crossed the room.

"Get that weasel!"

The group of officers turned to see a small mammal in baggy pants and a white muscle shirt racing across the room, dodging this way and that while trying to avoid various officers attempting to catch him.

"Not Weselton again..." Nick moaned, reaching for his tranq pistol on his belt. Apparently the weasel had better hearing than the fox thought, as he turned towards the fox and cursed at him.

"It's _Weaselton!"_

Before the weasel could even take another step, Nick heard a ' _thwip'_ from behind him, as a tranquilizer dart appeared in the side of Weaselton's neck. The weasel slowed to a crawl before face-planting into the gym floor, as Officer Higgins raced up to cuff him.

Nick turned to see Judy holding her tranq pistol out, blowing at the end of it while her other paw was planted on her hip which was jutted out to the side.

"Carrots," Nick began, eyeing her up and down once. "Where did you get that tranq pistol?"

A smarmy grin appeared on her muzzle. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

For a moment, Nick was speechless, before he finally responded by shaking his head while throwing up his paws. "Nevermind, that's just standard COP for you."

A single eyebrow shot up. "What do you mean, standard COP, Nick?"

It was the fox's turn to look smarmy as he turned back around to face her. "COP, it's an acronym meaning, Carrot's Operating Procedure."

Nick shot two finger pistols at her before leaning over and placing a kiss directly onto her nose, causing it to wiggle. "Catch you later Fluff. I still have ten tickets I need to redeem."

"Sly fox," Judy murmured as he walked away.

"Sly bunny," Nick mused, touching his cheek where he knew Judy had kissed him.

* * *

 **AN: So, this was one of the first ideas I had when I originally came up with One Hundred Kisses. However, it was also one of the first ones to be tossed, due to the extremely high kiss count the chapter had. It did have its use, though, as just thinking of this idea, prompted me to have the characters limited to just five kisses each a day, so that everyone could enjoy the story for a much longer time.**

 **Plus, it made so more scenes could be written for this story, which I'm sure nobody minded. XD**

 **One last thing, this story is sooooo close to 1500 followers. I know there is only a few more chapters left, but, it would be absolutely amazing if we hit that number. XD I'd have to do something special for everyone, or something. So help us reach that awesome goal! :D**


	97. Bonus Content: Love at First Bite

**Chapter 97 Love at First Bite**

* * *

Sitting in her apartment, Judy sighed as she flipped another page of the mystery novel she was reading. Even though Pawmazon had given it a nine out of ten rating for its mystery and intrigue, she had already figured out who the villain was by page four. Still, it had cost her fourteen dollars, and she wasn't one to waste money on a book she wouldn't read.

It was your typical mystery noire novel. The detective being approached be a 'dame' in need of assistance in finding her missing brother. It was a plot device Judy had read time and time again, but at least sometimes the characters made it worthwhile when the stories themselves were predictable.

At least with the lead characters being a fox and rabbit made the story a lot more interesting as she decided to replace them with Nick and herself. Of course, she replaced the detective fox with herself and made Nick the damsel in distress...

...not that he needed to know that.

Another twenty pages in and her silent night was interrupted by a familiar series of knocks on her door.

"Come on in Nick, I left it unlocked for ya."

The door swung open, creaking on its squeaky hinges that she had put in a repair request on weeks earlier. It wasn't a bad sound, just one that was beginning to make her want to go out and buy some WD-40 and fix it herself out of her own budget.

As the door open, a red furred head poked itself through the opening. The smirking face of her partner showed itself as he brought one paw forward, making a finger gun and letting out a soft, 'popping' noise with his tongue.

"Due to the poor bunny not looking her door in such a dangerous neighborhood, a lone fox was able to hit her with a nighthowler gun, sending her into a vicious state that horrified her neighbors who listened in on everything."

 _"No we don't!"_ a voice from next door shouted.

Judy rolled her eyes and set her book onto her nightstand.

Nick smirked as he stared at the wall. "How you two doing tonight?"

 _"We're doing good foxy!"_ shouted a second voice.

 _"You can't say foxy! That's my line!"_

 _"Oh shut up."_

 _"You shut up!"_

 _"I said shut up!"_

"Both of you can it!" Judy shouted over both of her arguing neighbors.

She heard Nick chuckling. "Now there's the vicious little bunny I know and love."

Judy sent him a quick glare, though he could tell she only sent it in good humor as he could see the blush in her cheeks.

"So Nick," Judy started, sliding off her bed. "What brings you around tonight as I thought you were spending time with Finnick?"

"Oh, well..." Nick scratched at his ears as he leaned further into the room while still standing in the hallway. "It would seem as if little ole Toot Toot decided to go racing with Flash in Tundratown tonight."

Judy shook her head before walking up to Nick and placing a quick peek of a kiss on his cheek. "Well come on in Slick. I'll put on some popcorn and we'll have our movie night a day early."

"Don't worry about that Fluff, I have the snacks for tonight."

Judy paused, her ear turning towards Nick, with her eyes soon following. "Wait... _you_ , Mr I-forgot-my-wallet for a one dollar candy bar actually _bought_ the snacks for tonight?"

Nick frowned slightly. "Is it so hard to imagine that I'd spend money on-"

"Yes," Judy cut in, grinning as she saw his smile falter.

"Ok, that was just uncalled for Carrots," he replied, pushing the door open the rest of the way. "I guess I'll just don't know what to do with these then since I don't know if I'd want to give it to a mean bunny."

The rabbit gasped in delight when she saw the bouquet in Nick's paw filled with clover blossoms and lupine.

"Oh Nick!" she shouted, slamming into him in a massive bunny hug. She released him almost immediately , reaching for the bouquet , only for Nick to raise it out of reach.

"Nuh uh Fluff," he soothed, smirking as he saw her cross her paws across her chest while her ears dropped behind her in the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. "What's the magic word?"

Judy shot back an equally smarmy smirk at the fox. "Tax evasion."

Nick's ears fell to the back of his head as Judy jumped up and grabbed the flowers, sniffing them deeply as she giggled at the fox. "Has there been a time that hasn't worked on you?"

Nick remained silent as he walked into the room, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Thank you for the flowers Nick," Judy quietly added, gaining the fox's attention as he looked down at her to see her giving him her most cheerful smile.

Nick grinned as he walked past her, rubbing her ears to her slight annoyance. "You're welcome Carrots. Now..." The fox produced a bag on popcorn. "Let's get the snacks going shall we?"

His grin slipped slightly at the puzzled expression that Judy was giving him.

"Uh, Fluff. You alright there?"

Judy's nose twitched and her ears fell behind her. "I...uh..."

Walking towards her, Nick leaned down to be muzzle to muzzle with her. "Come of Whiskers, use your words."

He laughed as her paw shot out and smacked his arm. "Jerk."

"You know you love me," Nick soothed, watching in amusement as he could see a slight blush forming in Judy's cheek. "Now, what's got you all flustered, Fluff?"

"Well..." Judy's gaze fell to the flowers in her paw. "I don't know what giving flowers means to foxes but to rabbits..."

She sighed deeply before turning her attention back to Nick. "You know the expression that the way to a bear's heart is through his stomach?"

"I am completely not familiar with such a speciest phrase as that," Nick huffed with a smirk. "I am above such base comments such as that."

"Har har," Judy laughed. "Well, bunnies are _kind_ of the same way," she continued, rolling her paws.

Nick's smirk disappeared at the same rate realization of what she was saying dawned on him until it completely evaporated.

"Wait...you mean to tell me that bunnies... _eat_ , bouquets?"

Judy nodded almost imperceptively.

Nick placed his paws on his hips. "You mean to tell me that every time I brought you a bouquet you... _ate..._ it?"

Again, another tiny nod and an even more furious blush.

A small huff escaped Nick's lips. "Well then."

"I'm sorry Nick," Judy explained, trying to avoid nibbling at the flowers that were just in front of her twitching nose. It's just a rabbit thing, and I hate falling into such a stereotype but..."

Deep chuckling brought Judy out of her rambling, and she spotted Nick grinning down at her. "You know something Fluff?" The rabbit's ears perked up. "If you want to nibble on those flowers I'm bringing you all the time, then I don't mind at all."

"Really?" Judy asked, sporting the tiniest of grins. Nick nodded in reply.

"Of course. Though I think you should come with me..."

"Why? I thought we were going to have a movie night?"

Nick walked to the door, opening it without even looking back until he was nearly out of her small apartment. "You'll see Carrots."

And with that and a small snap of his tail, he was gone. Judy hesitated only a moment in following him, snipping off a few flower buds and popping them into her mouth before she sprang out the door.

* * *

"Well, we're here."

Judy grumbled. "Nick, I might know what that meant if you weren't covering my eyes." She heard Nick's joyous laughter and had to smile.

"Really? I thought those radar dishes of yours allowed you to sense things around you, like Furdevil in the Pawflix series.

Judy huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You _know_ they don't work like that."

"Did I know that?" Nick replied with a bit of amusement spicing his words. "Or did I know something else?"

With a flourish he removed his paws, took a step forward and waved them wide out in front of him. "Carrots, meet your garden." He turned to look at his partner who had a look of shock on her face. "Garden, meet Carrots."

Judy took a timid step forward. "Nick..." she sputtered looking at the five, neatly lined rows of flowerbeds on one side of the rooftop. Somehow the fox had gerry-rigged a system of sprinklers over them, as must have hauled in quite a lot of fertilizer as the beds were overflowing with lupine and clover. She ran a paw through the dirt, images, sights, and smells of her home in Bunnyburrow coming back to her in a nostalgic wave.

Turning to face the fox while fighting back tears, she could only muster a single word while wiping at her eyes. "How?"

Nick leaned against the small room where the door to the roof was. "When I told Otterton I was buying that first bouquet for you a few months back, he told me about that," he raised his paws into finger quotes, "bunny eating flowers thing, and suggested I do something like this for you so I wouldn't bankrupt myself feeding you."

Judy giggled outright and before Nick could even grin, she had slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you Nick!" she half laughed, half cried. "Thank you so much!"

Nick just shrugged, enjoying the sight of such a brilliant smile on Judy's face. "You should be thanking Mr Otteron, Bucky and Pronk. They were the ones who helped haul most of this stuff up here while we were at work. As well as helping me keep these poor flowers alive for you."

Judy nuzzled deeper into Nick's chest. "I can't wait to try them," she laughed. Leaning up on the tips of her paws, she placed a quick kiss on the underside of Nick's muzzle.

"Let's go back downstairs then so you can," Nick offered, pushing Judy far enough away so he could look into her eyes. "The first batch is the one in your apartment."

The rabbit's ears shot up. "Really!" She was positively glowing in excitement as she started hopping on the balls of her feet, before grabbing a hold of Nick and dragging him after her as she headed for the stairs.

Nick simply shook his head. "Bunnies...so-"

"Don't say it Nick," Judy warned, "Or else I won't give you the two cases of blueberries my parents sent me today for you."

The bunny wasn't surprised at all as a red blur of fur rushed past her. "Come on Carrots, hurry up!" he laughed as he ran past towards the stairwell.

 _So...you want to race a bunny?_ Judy thought, pausing to give the fox a few seconds head start. As soon as his front paw hit the first step of the stairs, she bolted off after him like a grey bullet. _Let's see how well THAT goes for you._

* * *

 **AN: Reason for this being a bonus chapter: I originally wanted to throw this scene into the main story, however, when I was going to write it, there was a rash of writers and authors coming out with the same idea. At the time I thought they presented it in a much better way than I thought I could, including EWS with his amazing comic that had Judy eating a bouquet Nick had bought for her. So I withheld from writing this chapter at that point, so I could entertain you with something else more original.**

 **So now it is here as a bonus chapter for you to enjoy. :)**


	98. Bonus Content: Scarred

**Chapter 98 Scarred**

 **Story idea from storygirl99210**

* * *

Judy sighed as she walked into the cafe, groaning at the water forming a pool of water around her. A car had just rushed past a rather large puddle in the road right as she was walking past, sending up a wall of water at tall as a lion that cascaded down upon her.

And it was _just_ in time for her date with Nick.

"Cheese curds..." Judy grumbled as she attempted to wring out her ears before heading further into the restaurant.

Now sopping wet, Judy trudged her way over to the farthest booth, getting odd stares from several mammals before reaching her destination. It was date night, and as was tradition for Thursdays, Nick and her always sat at the same table, in the same corner, with the same curl around seating arrangement that allowed them to snuggle close together as they ate.

Grinning at her from their spot, was her partner himself, leaning on his elbow as a lithe smirk crossed his face.

"Didn't know we were going swimming today Fluff."

"Shut it Nick," Judy growled, though she still smiled as her partner looked down at her from their corner booth. The vulpine laughed, shook his head, then handed him his red pawkerchief.

"You'll probably need more than that, and I believe that the bathrooms have some fur dryers in them, so go dry up and I'll order for you."

Judy gave a quick laugh. "And come back finding out that you ordered me a bug burger again like the last time?" Her eyes narrowed as she grinned at him. "Not a chance Slick."

Nick's own grin widened. "What _do_ you mean? That was a _complete_ accident and they came back with your salad afterwards while apologizing so much for _their_ error."

"But you kept the burger," Judy shot back, much to her own amusement as she heard the fox groan. "Don't think I didn't notice that."

"I was keeping it for a hungry mammal," Nick supplied quickly.

"You mean yourself?" Judy shot back with such speed, Nick could have sworn she had practiced this conversation before to get it out so fast. It was either that, or he was rubbing off on her way too much.

Or maybe she was already this good, and he just never gave her credit for it?Nick admired the soaking wet rabbit, as even thoroughly drenched she looked beautiful. Her jeans and pullover might have been doused by water, but her fiery spirit could never be quenched.

"Was I a hungry mammal?" Nick finally stated back after tapping his chin with his claw. "Yes, yes I was."

Judy rolled her eyes and left for the restrooms as Nick didn't even bother picking up a menu as their waitress, a portly pig waddled over to him. She smiled at him, and almost simply turned away, already knowing what the order would be.

"I'll have a cricket wrap, zesty carrot and cucumber salad, carrot cake..." Nick drawled on with the order as Judy disappeared into the restroom.

Nick was forced to amuse himself for the next ten minutes until Judy jumped up onto the cushioned bench, now nearly fully dry though her fur under her clothes still looked a bit damp judging by how her clothes seemed a little darker than usual. She had even managed to brush down her facial fur so it didn't stick out straight like her first experience had taught her about fur dryers years earlier, much to her chagrin and her siblings riotous laughter.

"So, Nick," Judy began, scooting herself into Nick's right side. "How did you finish your paperwork faster than me today again?"

Nick chuckled. "I know a guy."

Judy groaned and leaned back into her seat, "Really? Did you actually pass it off to Trumpet... _again_?"

"He owed me a favor," Nick replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "Besides, I wanted to make sure I could reserve your favorite table for our date." He leaned down and grinned at her, with her only rolling her eyes in return. She snorted at him, about to push his face away when he saw it...

Or more specifically, _them_.

"Carrots," Nick's inflection changed dramatically from his usually snarky tone to one of deep concern. "What are those?"

Judy turned to him, realizing that he was quite close to her face at the moment. "What's what?" she asked, her eyes betraying her confusion at his question.

The fox's paw came up and pointed at her cheek, his claws gently lifting her fur to expose the three sharp lines across her face. "What are those... _scars_?"

Flinching away from him, Judy patting down her fur before burying her muzzle into a menu left on the table, hoping to distance herself from the current conversation and memories of a distant past.

"Judy, we've already ordered, so put that down."

Judy watched at the menu was gently pushed aside by her partner, and her view was now simply his worried expression as he turned her to face him, caring emerald eyes looking into her own. "Please, Judy...what happened?"

"It happened a long time ago and it's not important," Judy mumbled, putting her paw to her cheek and leaning her elbow on the table to prevent Nick from now seeing her 'mementos' from her youth. She hoped their food would arrive shortly so that this conversation could end quickly.

She noticed Nick staring at her for what felt like an eternity, or at least until she began feeling nervous under his stringent gaze. Just as she was about to try and change the subject by asking about Nick's day, something she knew would fail given his current determination to learn about her scars, he shocked her.

"It was Gideon, wasn't it?"

Judy's head whirled on Nick so fast she felt she might have pulled a muscle. "How...?"

Nick sat back, arms folded across his chest. "Did I know it was him?" he asked. "For one, your reaction just gave it away."

Judy's shoulders and ears slumped as she looked up at Nick, who for the cocky statement seemed anything but that at the moment. Only concern was etched into his features.

"And two..." he continued. "I remember you mentioning that Gideon was a bully to you when you were younger. You only brought it up once, but, now that I see the those scars, they are the exact size for a young fox to have caused."

Judy sighed and cupped her paws together on the table. "How would you know how big a fox's claws would be at nine?"

Nick held up his paw and wriggled his fingers. "I've been a fox for a while now, so I'm fairly good at knowing what a young fox can do."

Both sat in silence for several minutes until their food arrived. They slowly began to eat, pausing only to glance at the other, only to turn back to their meal when their gaze was matched by the other. When Nick was nearly finished and Judy was halfway through her salad, Nick could feel Judy's gaze upon him again.

"How did you get yours?"

Nick froze, turning slowly to see Judy staring up at him. If it was what he thought it was, he wanted to change the subject...and _fast._

"You mean my outlandishly good looks?" He replied, adding a waggle of his eyebrows to replace the snarky tinge to his words that should have been there, but he couldn't bring forth.

"If you have that, I'm still looking for it," Judy replied with a smirk, though it quickly was replaced by her 'concerned Judy' face that Nick recognized after serving with her for so long as her partner. "I'm sorry, Nick, but you did walk into _that_ one."

The fox chuckled. "I guess I left myself open for that."

Judy nodded. "You did, though I do think you are a handsome fox, however..." her appearance turned back to 'concerned Judy'. "But seriously, Nick...that line around your muzzle. Did it come from..."

"The Junior Ranger Scouts?" Nick interrupted, wanting to peel off the band aid in one quick pull instead of dragging the pain out any further. "Yeah, it's from the muzzle they forced on me. It's why I can't stand them and now that this conversation is over..." the fox leaned over his plate and took a tall cup in his paws, "I'll just down this blueberry milkshake before any..."

Nick couldn't finish before he felt his paw being pressed to the table, forcing him to release the milkshake.

"Judy...what...?" Was all he got out before she was on him, gently pressing her lips to the thin scar on the side of his muzzle.

Nick sat in astonishment, blinking several times as Judy leaned away, but only a few inches.

"My mother always told me that kissing a wound can help it heal," the rabbit replied, a soft smile radiating love and warmth towards him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Nick slowly nodded as Judy giggled. "Good!"

Judy started into her salad again, eyeing her slice of carrot cake when she felt Nick's presence drawing closer to her, until finally she felt his lips upon her cheek.

Not once...

Not twice...

But three times, each a gentle press of his muzzle against her fur, giving her an almost ticklish sensation, along with the sudden thrill running down her spine and a faster beating heart.

"Nick..." Judy breathed heavily. "I..."

"If you are willing to help heal my scars," Nick began, cutting her off with a smile. "Then I'm more than willing to help my partner in the same manner."

Judy couldn't help but smile as the fox managed a slight laugh himself. "So, Nick, do you have any other _scars_ I should know about?"

His grin broadened. "I have a few. How about you Carrots?"

"I guess we're both scarred then," Judy quipped back. "Want me to kiss those better as well?" she asked, biting her lip to suppress a giggle.

"Only if I can kiss yours," the fox replied.

"Deal."

* * *

 **AN: Again, here is another chapter that I had to leave out of the final draft of the story, not because of any actual reason except...I accidentally lost this idea and only managed to find it while going through ideas during the final epilogue chapters...**

 **So I apologize for that, especially to Storygirl99210 since I was going to include this as a chapter. But, now you have it so I hope everyone has now been able to enjoy it. :) And just two more chapters left! Any guesses to what Bonus Content they'll be about? :)**


	99. Bonus Content: Food Fight!

**Chapter 99 Food Fight!**

 **Idea from The Wildes**

 **Edited by DrummerMax64 & Anglofalcon**

* * *

"Do you still see him? I've lost eyes on him."

Out of the corner of her eye, Judy saw Nick nodding. Secretly wishing she was suddenly taller, she allowed Nick to guide their path through the crowds of medium sized mammals towards the one they were watching. Through a parting of the crowd in the ritzy hotel lobby, Judy was able to spot the large boar shuffling through the crowd, his rough shirt and tattered, baggy pants at odds with the clean clothed families around him.

"He's really trying to blend in, isn't he?" Nick chuckled as he leaned against a pillar, glancing down at his phone as the boar glanced their way. Apparently their target didn't notice them, as the prodigious porcine lumbered deeper into the hotel. It probably helped that, unlike him, they'd be wearing their regular clothes for this undercover sting..

Which meant Nick had picked out the ugliest, most gaudy shirt that Judy had ever seen and had been wearing it since they met at the precinct six hours earlier. As if she didn't have enough things to be irritated at the fox for.

Secretly though, his awkward sense of fashion had grown on her as whenever she saw one of those shirts, she couldn't help but think of Nick. The way he looked in them, the way they fit him so well...

...the subtle musky scent of fox that...

 _Not the time Judy!_

"I think he's heading towards the pool area," Judy spluttered as she darted forward when the crook disappeared around a corner. It was becoming harder and harder for her to push those feelings she had for her partner back during working hours and she could only hope he was having the same problem. She heard Nick stretching behind her as she poked her head around the same corner a few seconds later, hiding quite nicely behind a small shrubbery shaped like, ironically enough, a female rabbit.

Nick stood behind her, trying to hide his snickering at the uncanny coincidence before him. "Hey Fluff, you realize what you're hiding behind, right?"

Judy's head turned and she shot him a glare before turning back to watch as the boar trudged through some automatic doors and into the hotel's swimming area. The pair of officers quickly dashed towards the doors, hiding behind a family of hippos as they waded towards the rather large set of swimming pools ahead of them.

"Hey Carrots, think we have time for a dip?"

Judy turned to catch Nick winking at her, and in return playfully shoved him and walked forward. Nick shrugged as he jogged to catch up. "Later of course," Nick added when he caught up to the bunny.

"You just want to see me in my swimsuit again, don't you Slick?" Judy quipped, raising her gaze to notice his ears slightly flicker with her words. A smug grin appeared as she looked forward. "Knew it."

Nick's laughter rang in her ears. "Looks like Detective Judy Holmes has solved the case of the Feisty Fox."

The bunny rolled her eyes, though her smile belayed the annoyance in her voice. "Seriously Nick? We have a criminal to apprehend, so you can think all about coming here later _after_ we bring this mammal in."

"So you're alright with the idea of coming here later then?" The triumphant smirk on Nick's face only increased Judy's annoyance with him as he slid his sunglasses on. "I thought you had been looking at me differently since our shared skunk experience."

A brief but sudden punch to his arm nearly silenced the fox, though Judy could still hear his quiet laughter humming from deep in his chest.

She was surprised to find it was a sound that she thought was quite...

Judy shook her head. _Now is NOT the time for those thoughts Judy..._

A nudge from Nick helped bring her out of her Nick-induced daze quickly. "Hey Carrots, he's over at the VIP pool across from us."

Looking across the family swimming area, which was designed to look like an old waterhole of bygone years, if said watering holes also contained bright pink water slides and complimentary pool floats, and spotted their mark standing next to several cheetahs sitting on lounge chairs. The two female cheetahs appeared deep in conversation with the boar, seemingly ignoring the leering looks he was sending them as he ogled the two felines in their swimsuits.

"Twenty dollars says Kit takes him out if he stares at her one more time."

"Seriously Nick?" Judy stared up at her partner, then at the cheetah furthest away from the drug dealer they had been tailing for a week now. Bogo had assigned them to work with the new cheetah officer, Kit, and for her first undercover assignment, she seemed to be doing rather well for herself. "Forty says she doesn't," Judy stated, even though she was almost hoping that she would with how disgusting the male pig was being.

"You're on, Betting Bunny."

Judy slowly turned to look at her partner. "Really? 'Betting Bunny' was the best you could come up with?"

He shrugged. "I can't be perfect at all times, otherwise I'd be like you."

Her mouth hung open while her ears dropped behind her at the sudden compliment. "I...I..." she spluttered, only to become even more flustered as he tipped her chin up and placed a kiss upon her lips. She finally gave up at trying to reply and turned back to face the criminal trying his best to hide the tiny bags he passed to the two cheetahs.

The crook wasn't the only one hiding something, as Judy was busily trying to hide the heat radiating from her ears and rapidly building blush in her cheeks. She went back to staring at the catnip deal going on in front of them, frowning at just how the one cheetah seemed to practically be begging for the drug.

 _Poor girl..._ Judy thought with a twinge of regret for the feline.

While watching the deal going on, she finally figured out a way to retort to Nick's not-so-obvious-but-obvious compliment, but shouting from the other side of the pool distracted her. She watched as the boar took a step back from the two felines, pointing a hoof towards Kit.

The undercover officer's tail twitched as his hoof pointed at what must have been, from what Judy knew from their briefing before this operation, the hidden microphone attached to Kit's sunhat. The other cheetah jumped backwards, dropping the baggy she had been holding as her paw went to cover mouth in a gasp that Judy could hear even over all the other noise going on in the pool area.

"Oh cheese and crackers..." Judy grumbled when she spotted the boar take off on one side of the pool, shoving aside several fully dressed antelope into the pool in his flight, while the other cheetah prepared to dash away herself. The rabbit was about to order Nick to handle the boar while she'd chase the cheetah, when in a flash, Kit tackled the other fleeing cheetah into the pool.

The two cops rushed forward as they spotted the boar weaving his way through the crowd.

"ZPD! Stop in the name of the law!"

The boar froze as he spotted the location of the shout. Nick groaned.

"Judy, couldn't you have shouted that _after_ we had already cuffed him?"

The boar, thankfully, did not think about running in the opposite direction from the two tiniest officers of the ZPD, but instead, as their luck would have it, ran directly towards the door nearest them.

Judy's grin lowered slightly when she realized that the thrill of the chase might only last a few seconds, and dropped further when she saw Nick amble towards a nearby table laden down with all sorts of sweet confectionary delights and desserts.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Judy hissed as she kept an eye on the perp heading towards them. "There's no time for snacks!"

Nick simply raised an eyebrow at her, while waving his paw in a motion of _'stand back'_ as he lifted a huge tray of jello off the table.

With a flourish of his paws, he launched the wiggling mass of the saccharine filled delight onto the tiled floor of the pool area, just in front of the boar as he came screaming down the lane.

"Woaahahahahahahahh!"

The two officers watched, one anxious and the other with a certain smug satisfaction as the boar went careening past them, arms flailing in the air, spinning uselessly as he sailed out of control across the slick floor while gobs of green goop flung into the air all around him. The train wreck of his slide finally ended when he smashed into the table of sweets, causing a whole new eruption of desserts to cover the nearby area.

"Looks like somebody forgot to say ' _jello'_ to their friendly neighborhood police officers," Nick joked as he strolled up to the downed mammal.

The boar groaned in reply as Judy pulled the animal's arms behind his back and cuffed him. She couldn't help the giggle from her partner's horrible pun as she yanked on the cuffs, signaling to the much larger mammal he needed to stand. The boar staggered to his feet, his right eye twitching.

"I think there's cake in my eye," he muttered as Nick removed his shades and grabbed hold of the boar's other side, leading him towards the exit with Judy as Kit joined them, dragging an equally soggy feline next to her. It made quite the impression as the three officers led a dessert splattered boar and a soggy cheetah through the front lobby of the hotel, with dozens of guests either speaking in hushed voices at the sight, or taking quick video or pictures of the procession.

"You got the recording?" Judy asked the cheetah, who nodded, smiling as she held up her purse and sunhat, which thankfully she had thrown off before tackling the other cheetah into the pool. The bunny grinned and let go off the boar to jump up and give a high five to the cheetah. "Great work Kit!"

"Thank you." The cheetah grinned in return, before staring ahead of her. Her grin faltered when she saw the imposing sight of Chief Bogo storming towards them. The buffalo halted ahead of them, grunting in surprise when he saw the cake, bits of cookies and jello covering the mammal that Nick and Judy were leading towards him, that he almost couldn't tell which type of animal they had apprehended.

"What happened to him?" Bogo asked as Officer Rhinovitch passed by and took custody of the groaning boar.

Before Judy could begin an explanation, she felt Nick's paw on her shoulder. The fox grinned down at her while removing his sunglasses from his shirt pocket.

"Well Bogo, this mammal's plan wasn't the brightest, since he was trying to deal some catnip in such a public place and ended up with cake on his face. So..."

 _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it..._ Judy mentally wished over and over again.

Apparently nobody was listening to her earnest pleading as Nick placed his sunglasses over his eyes.

"I guess you could call his plan... _half baked,"_ the fox completed, his smirk plastered from ear to ear.

" _Yeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"_

Everyone in the lobby turned towards a small ferret standing several feet away from the officers, and even Nick took his sunglasses off to stare at the tiny mammal.

"Sorry," the ferret stammered nervously. "I thought it would sound good but...I guess it didn't."

Bogo slapped a hoof over his head as the ferret scurried away. "Why..."

"That was a rather _layered_ response."

Nick looked down at Judy, who herself now sported an equally as smarmy grin as the fox did. "Why Carrots, I didn't know you had a _punny_ bone in you..."

Bogo continued to groan as Judy laughed.

"Well, Nick..." she cooed, pulling down Nick's tie and placing a quick kiss upon his cheek. "I can't _batter_ you continuously with puns now, can I?"

"Please just stop..." Bogo moaned, before walking away, shuddering when he heard the conversation continue.

"Aww Carrots, you're really _caking_ on the compliments today, aren't you?"

"Nick, stop with the puns or I'll have to start _icing_ you sooner rather than later..."

Their banter continued as Bogo banged his head repeatedly against a nearby pillar.

 _Why me..._

* * *

 **AN: Reason why this was cut: This was an idea that was going to go in the near end of the story and was going to be a chapter I had planned on writing, until the morning I sat down to write it. The chapter it was supposed to be?**

 **Chapter 79...the one that was later titled, "I Thought I Lost You".**

 **I just felt that I needed to write** _ **that**_ **chapter instead of this one, so this ended up on the cutting room floor, though with what replaced it, I didn't mind my decision at all. _That_ chapter took the story to a much better conclusion than this did, so I think it was a good change. **

**Well... we only have one last chapter to go before this story is officially finished. Any guesses as to what it may be about? And with this story coming to a close, I would** _ **love, love, LOVE**_ **to hear what your favorite chapter, moment, or memory from this story has been. This has been such a joy to write, so let me know in those reviews what your favorite chapters have been and maybe a short "why" they were. :D**

 **See you soon for the last, final chapter of "One Hundred Kisses"!**


	100. Finale: It's Called a Hustle, Sweatheart

**Chapter 100 It's Called a Hustle Sweetheart**

* * *

Judy and Nick walked out of Ella and Ridley's room, shutting the door softly so that their children wouldn't wake up. The two eight year olds had just fallen asleep and now their parents allowed themselves to finally relax. They had taken the day off work to be chaperones for their kids field trip to the Natural History Museum. They hadn't been inside since they foiled Bellwether's plot, so they thought it would be a fun family trip to make.

Apparently nobody told them about the statues of them set up above the pit they had fallen into, nor how all the other kits in their children's group would be begging them for pictures or to retell the story again, and again...and again.

It had worn them both out. Judy hadn't felt this tired since the day she chased down a cheetah, and Nick had never felt so exhausted.

Who knew that kits could be so tiring.

Shuffling to the couch in their living room, both plopped down upon it, sighing as their bodies sank into the fluffy cushions that Nick had ordered to his distinct specifications for maximum comfort. After all, he knew a guy and got a good discount on the sofa. After a few moments, Nick noticed Judy's left ear twitching, and, with a roll of his eyes, scooped up the bunny in his arms and placed her down upon his chest as he began to tenderly rub her feet.

Judy purred out her satisfaction at his caresses, as this had become a nightly ritual for the two of them. Nick would rub her sore feet, she would brush his tail in response. It was such a tradition after nearly a decade of marriage, that it made them feel somewhat domestic after so many years.

"Nick," Judy finally spoke as the fox switched from her right foot to her left. She squirmed slightly as he found a slightly tender spot. "Did you ever imagine us like this? Before we were married?"

The fox stopped his ministrations for a moment, "Did I ever imagine us loving each other like this? Yes, yes I did."

A serene quiet fell between them for the following minutes as Nick finished pampering Judy's feet. As the bunny reached for the brush set upon the coffee table , Nick's tail floated atop her, tickling her nose. Both laughed as Judy pushed his tail away, before holding it in her paw while tenderly stroking it with the fur-brush.

"So, Judy. When did you first think about us being...well, like this?" Nick began to gently stroke Judy's ears, his heart lifting when he heard her quiet, satisfied 'hum' at his action.

The rabbit paused, and by the sudden flick of her tail, Nick knew she was deep in thought. "Since the day I hustled you to begin that silly bet about us kissing."

She could feel the fox freeze beneath her as she began brushing anew, a tiny grin forming as eventually Nick appeared to calm down.

"You almost got me there Fluff," the fox chuckled, ruffling her ears playfully. "Have you forgotten _I_ was the one who brought up that bet? So I think that you have that memory a little mixed up."

"Oh really?" Judy replied, turning over so that she was laying on Nick's chest, her eyes glinting mischievously as she set the brush aside. "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," Nick chuckled. "That was all me, and you can thank me now for it."

Judy gave a soft, 'hmm' before flicking out her phone, her paws clicking away on it. Nick watched the action with a frown.

"What are you doing, Carrots?"

"Proving you wrong..." Judy replied calming, a smile beginning to form as her tail twitched.

Both of which Nick knew were _not_ good signs...

"Carrots..." Nick breathed slowly.

"Yes?" Judy replied, just as slowly as her eyes narrowed at the screen as her grin only grew in size and smarminess.

Before Nick could reply, she pressed her phone's screen with a flourish, flipping the phone around so Nick could view the video on its screen. It was a video of Judy filming herself, at what appeared to be Clawhauser's desk.

 _"Here I am, at..."_ The Judy in the video checked the time on the clock behind Clawhauser's desk, as the cheetah came into view with what looked like a calendar. _"6:10am on Friday, May 15th in what hopefully will be the biggest hustle ever to hit the city."_ Onscreen Judy stared into the camera and giggled. _"Nick, I know you'll be watching this at some point, most likely after I've won our little wager so as a mental note to my future self...Judy, please see if Nick has that dumb look on his face and laugh for me."_

Judy looked over at her husband, who indeed _did_ have that silly expression on his face. So she followed her own advice and laughed as he clamped his mouth shut and frowned. Nick looked down at Judy, who simply brought her feet up and let them kick idly above her. "Keep watching Slick. I want to see more of those expressions on your face before we're through."

Nick turned back to the screen as Judy resumed the video. The screen turned, and seemed to fly upwards as the Judy in the video jumped onto Clawhauser's desk. Her face came back into the picture, a beaming smile filling the screen. " _So, I've come up with the idea to finally get Nick to ask me out, or at least to get him to realize he likes me. Something I've known, for months now."_

"Hey," Nick pouted, glaring down at the bunny on his chest. "I've always liked you."

"Oh hush and just listen," Judy giggled, shoving the phone closer to Nick's muzzle so he had to back up to see it, before Judy pulled it back away. Nick shook his head, but kept watching.

" _Alright, so here's the plan. Clawhauser here,"_ the cheetah waved at the camera while giggling, _"Will bring up how adorable you and I look together, and ask if we are dating or have kissed yet."_

Onscreen, Clawhauser seemed giddy with excitement, even more so than usual as he waved at the camera. _"Hi future Nick! I just know you two are going to be so cute together! Invite me to the wedding ok?"_

Nick laughed as he saw onscreen Judy glare at the cheetah, who brought his paws up to cover his mouth as he slunk down in his seat and offered a muffled apology at using the 'c' word.

 _"Anyways,"_ video Judy continued, _"Nick, I'm absolutely sure that when Clawhauser says this, that it will set you off into 'hustle mode' and that you'll try to make a bet of it, especially since I'm be talking about bets all morning while we walk to work together."_

"You were at the precinct twice that morning?" Nick asked as Judy blushed.

"Maybe..." she replied, grinning silently up at the fox.

 _"So, that is the plan!"_ Video Judy smiled victoriously at the camera, before her expression grew more sultry as her eyes became half lidded and a smirk appeared. " _Nicholas Piberius Wilde, now you know what our bet was all about. You didn't come up with the idea, but I did. And you know what I say about when I out-fox my favorite fox right?_ "

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it," Nick pleaded to Judy's amusement.

 _"It's called a hustle, soon to be boyfriend...boom!"_

The video stopped and for several minutes, everything in the apartment was quiet. Nick was absolutely floored by the news. For several more minutes he could do nothing but stare at the rabbit laying on top of him, whose grin slowly faded as she began worrying if she finally broke her husband with the news. As five more minutes passed by, Judy began getting worried that she had _indeed_ broken Nick.

"Uh, Nick...are you-"

"You hustled me..."

It came out so bluntly and without emotion that Judy's ears fell behind her. "Nick...I'm sorry if-"

"You...hustled... _me..."_ Nick continued right over his wife's statement. "To get me to like you, you tricked me."

A sudden bout of worry shot through her, as Judy tried to figure out if Nick's calm exterior was hiding a volcano that was ready to blow underneath. "Nick, I'm sorry if I did this all wrong...I just-"

She didn't get out anything more before Nick began laughing. It started with a loud bark, then simply continued as the fox continued laughing until tears were coming out of his eyes. He leaned back into the pillows, wiping at his eyes as his body shook, shaking the rabbit laying atop him.

"Nick, are you alright?" Judy asked with worry in her tone of voice.

"Alright?" Nick chuckled, managing to calm himself slightly. "I am _more_ than alright."

A wave of relief blew through Judy's mind. "Oh thank goodness. You scared me there for a moment."

Nick looked straight into Judy's eyes with such a fresh amount of love, while bringing his paw up to caress her ears, that she couldn't help but feel tears pricking at her own eyes as the fox spoke. "I always knew you were a sly bunny, but I never... _never_ would have guessed you had all of that planned from the beginning." His grin widened as he leaned forward to place a kiss upon his wife's forehead. "You hustled me...you hustled me _good!"_

"Well..." Judy began, pawing at her ears. "It wasn't _all_ planned out. That would have been impossible."

"You mean like what happened with your sister Jessica, or what happened at the waterfall?" Nick supplied for her.

Judy nodded solemnly. "Those _definitely_ weren't planned..." Judy stated nervously. "A lot of what happened was just happenstance, but the main thing I wanted to have you realize is that we both had become more than friends without us realizing it. Once I figured that out, I wanted you to understand that as well." Her furtive glance at him came with a sneaky smile. " _But_ , I wanted to do it in a way that you felt you were in complete control, even though you really were only a puppet in my paws."

"Such a sneaky, sly bunny," Nick laughed as he leaned back, a paw coming to rest over his eyes. "This has to be the best hustle that anyone, has ever done to me."

"Wasn't the first time I've gotten you though," Judy replied coyly, embracing her fox, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And won't be the last," Nick continued for her, leaning down to place another tender kiss between her ears as he tenderly stroked her ears, earning a happy chirping sound from his wife. "This just makes me love you all the more, you know that, right Judy?"

"I'm glad you think that," Judy purred into his chest, simply content to cuddle with her fox.

"Though for hustling me like that, I think that a suitable retaliation is in order," Nick mused, pausing in his ministrations to Judy's ears to lightly tap at his chin.

"And what would that be Slick?" Judy asked, bringing her face up from his chest to look into his eyes while resting on her elbows. He lovingly gazed back at her. Both leaned together, connecting in a delicate kiss that was so simple, yet so divine it could only be called _divine_. Judy could feel a rumbling within Nick's chest, while the fox could hear the slight purr coming from Judy. The kiss quickly grew into a second, followed suddenly by a third...then a fourth more frantic kiss. Their passion grew for several minutes, then abated like the tide, leaving them both awash in their love and adoration for each other.

The moment was pure bliss for both Nick and Judy.

"I think," Nick whispered into Judy's ear as he peppered it with slow, tiny kisses, "that we should have another bet to see who could get to one hundred kisses the fastest again."

Judy shivered as Nick kissed a spot right behind her left ear, her foot thumping in pleasure as she groaned. Nick chuckled in response to the movement as Judy tossed the idea about in her mind. "Sounds _interesting_..." she finally replied, as she began her own trail of kisses up his neck in revenge for Nick's kiss. "When should we begin?"

"Five minutes ago," Nick breathed out heavily as Judy pressed herself deeper into his shirt, tugging at the fabric with her paws as she rubbed her chin against his chest.

The rabbit looked lazily towards the door where she knew their children were sleeping quietly. She turned, returning his loved filled gaze with her own sultry stare. "Sounds good to me," she giggled, before they connected again for a kiss that spoke volumes of their love and adoration of each other. "Though I might have already lost count..."

To Nick, his wife's voice was heavenly, and before she could speak again, he captured her muzzle in another kiss , one which was also _much_ less chaste, and much, _much_ longer than any of their previous ones from a few minutes before.

They separated, only for Judy to pounce forward, giggling as her attack on Nick pushed him back into the sofa as she began trailing her paw up to Nick's tie before slowly pulling him closer to her. Nick was so captivated by his alluring bunny, that he almost missed her placing a loving kiss upon his lips.

She gazed at him with a sultry stare as she gently leapt off his chest , swishing her hips back and forth as she moved gracefully towards the bedroom at the back of their home. An almost imperceptible smile etched itself onto her muzzle as she turned to Nick, who had brought himself up from the couch and was following Judy with a mischievous smirk of his own.

"That's one for me..." Judy cooed, barely reaching the bedroom as Nick scooped her up in his arms. She gave out a loud 'eep' at the motion as he threw her onto their bed, shutting and locking the door behind him before pouncing atop her. He stared down at Judy laying below him as she reached out and drew lazy circles in the fur of his chest.

Slowly, he leaned in, capturing her lips in his own as he cupped her cheek with his paw. As they separated, both were grinning like kits on Christmas day.

"That's one for me..."

.

.

.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **AN: And here it is, the final, 100th chapter of "One Hundred Kisses". What a ride it has been. What I thought would have been a small, 50 chapter or so story that might garner a few views, has become a 100 chapter goliath, reaching nearly 900,000 views, 2677 reviews, 1315 favorites and 1538 followers. I have been completely blown away by your support throughout this story. It has been an amazing journey! All of the thank you's in the world could not possibly show how much I appreciate all of you.**

 **It would be remiss of me to go without thanking everyone who participated in this journey. From the readers, guest reviewers, one time reviewers to those who reviewed every chapter. To those that favorited this story, followed it from the beginning, picked it up at its ending or anywhere in between. To the authors who edited chapters, provided story ideas and especially to those that participated by writing chapters of their own for this story. To all of you I say...**

 **Thank you...**

 **Thank you from the top and bottom of my heart, as well as everything in between. You guy are the best!**

 **This has been one of the most fun adventures I've been on, and getting to know so many of you has made this journey all the better! So to honor those who participated with this story, whether it be through writing chapters, editing, giving story ideas, or contributing OC's, here is a full list of _everyone_ who helped make this story what it has become. (not in order of appearance lol)**

 **Blenderguy15**

 **Irual**

 **BeecroftA**

 **Lord Solaris**

 **Anglofalcon**

 **Upplet**

 **Giantepik123**

 **Mayun**

 **thefonz46**

 **ClassifiedSophie**

 **Kittah4**

 **Foxstang**

 **Selaxis**

 **Aninat131**

 **Cookboss88**

 **PullTogether**

 **Blindstrike**

 **Skiddro**

 **Xobar**

 **storygirl99210**

 **Berserker88**

 **PresidentStalkeyes**

 **Spintherella**

 **Andy Lagopus**

 **DemonwriterX**

 **Ayziks**

 **Whiteclawfox1990**

 **VideogameMaster1478**

 **Sckav**

 **Petthekat**

 **AgentExeider**

 **Skyelansing**

 **Zeigelzeig**

 **MindJack**

 **SweetUnknown**

 **ShippingMammals**

 **Ruffu**

 **Eng050599**

 **Dafid64**

 **The Wildes**

 **Check out each and every one of these lovely people and read their stories, check out their art, or thank them for their support. This collaborative story couldn't have happened without them and their support. Their chapters were amazing and added so much life to the story as a whole. They brought fresh takes and fresh views to the story and I hope you enjoyed all the contributions they made to it. By the end, I had so many ideas that people had sent in, I couldn't use them all in the story, so for those who didn't see their ideas in here, I apologize for that. I thought I'd have enough kisses to go around, but apparently I didn't lol.**

 **Finally, I want to thank all of you, the readers, for making this story happen. You guys kept me going day, after day, after day. Especially when chapters were being posted every day, you kept my spirits up through it all. I wish I could list you all here, however, there are just too many to count, so again, thank you all.**

 **Nothing else more to write here, except to finally bring this story to a close. To those who want me to continue this story, especially in regards to Nick and Judy's kids, when I _do_ continue that story, it won't be here, but in another story I have planned out. So be on the lookout for little Ella and Ridley and what might happen with them in their future. ;)**

 **Thank you, all of you, for contributing to this story in your own you aren't following me now, I still have many other stories to tell, so hit those fav and follow buttons, type one last review and I'll see you in another story or two. ;)**

 **Signing off on this story,**

 **~Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps**


End file.
